Algo más que magia Secuela de A golpe de magia
by BellaCullenSwanMasen
Summary: Bella Swan se ve obligada a renunciar como Líder del Aquelarre Norteamericano de Brujas, intenta crear su propio aquelarre de jóvenes brujas cuando un psicópata con poderes sobrehumanos y grandes deseos de venganza comienza a asesinar adolescentes sobrenaturales. Bella decide involucrarse en la investigación junto con Edward Cullen, el más joven de la súperpoderosa Camarilla Cullen
1. Resumen

**RESUMEN**

Cuando a Bella Swan la obligan a renunciar a su cargo de Líder del Aquelarre Norteamericano de Brujas, lo único que quiere hacer es alejarse del mundanal ruido durante una buena temporada y pensar en la posibilidad de formar un aquelarre alternativo con sus seguidoras. Pero, claro está, el destino tiene otros planes para ella.

Un psicópata con poderes sobrehumanos e imparables deseos de venganza anda suelto. Al enterarse de que las víctimas del despiadado asesino son adolescentes, Bella decide involucrarse en la investigación junto con Edward Cullen, el más joven de la súper poderosa Camarilla Cullen.

Deseosa de proteger a aquellos que ama, Bella se introduce en un mundo de arrogantes hechiceros, nigromantes borrachuzos, dioses druidas con mal genio y turbadores vampiros enfundados en cuero que gustan de celebrar espeluznantes orgías de sangre.


	2. Prólogo

Tengo que hacerte otra pregunta sobre la serie _CSI_ —dijo Gloria cuando Simon entró en el centro de comunicaciones cargado de papeles—. Si no estás muy ocupado.

—Éste es el momento perfecto —contestó Simon—. Me dispongo a tomar un café. —Y comenzó a arrimar una silla hacia el sitio de Gloria, pero se detuvo—. ¿Quieres algo?

Gloria sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Simon acercó su silla a la de ella, cuidándose de no ocultarle la visión de la imagen digital del plano de la ciudad que se mostraba en la pared lateral. Eso era lo que a Gloria le encantaba de los chamanes, que eran sumamente considerados. ¿Quieres un tío de primera? Búscate un chamán. ¿Quieres un personaje insoportable, presuntuoso? Búscate un semidemonio.

Su compañera de turno, Erin, odiaba que Gloria lo dijera. Discriminación racial, lo llamaba. Por supuesto que Gloria no creía realmente que todos los semidemonios fueran tipos insoportables —ella misma era una semidemonio—, pero eso no le impedía decírselo a Erin. El turno nocturno en el centro de comunicaciones podía ser tedioso hasta morir, y no había nada como una discusión políticamente correcta para entretenerse un poco.

Gloria retiró un poco su silla, con un ojo todavía en el monitor.

—Bueno, la semana pasada estaba viendo un episodio de _CSI _en el que convencen a un tío para que les dé su ADN. Luego, a los cinco minutos, le dicen que es el mismo. ¿Se puede realmente analizar el ADN con tanta rapidez?

—¿Quiénes? _¿Ellos __o __nosotros? _—preguntó Simon—. Para un laboratorio criminológico municipal, es prácticamente imposible. Pero con nuestro laboratorio, no hay forcejeo político sobre horas extra, ni sobre presupuesto ni sobre prioridad de casos. Podemos analizar una muestra de ADN en cinco minutos, pero...

Los auriculares de Gloria hicieron dos bips: una llamada entrante en la línea de emergencia. Levantó un dedo en dirección a Simon y giró en su silla. Aun antes de que se conectara la llamada, la pantalla de su ordenador comenzó a llenarse de datos a medida que el identificador se ponía en funcionamiento. Por encima del hombro echó una mirada y vio cómo el plano de Miami era reemplazado por el de otra ciudad: Atlanta.

Gloria alargó la mano con la intención de presionar el botón y llamar a Erin, que estaba almorzando, pero Simon se le adelantó, cogió los auriculares de Erin y se los puso.

La línea hizo clic.

—Servicios de emergencia Cullen —dijo Gloria.

Se oyó una voz femenina, aguda y entrecortada por el pánico.

—Socorro..., parque..., hombre.

Gloria intentaba calmar a quien llamaba asegurándole que el socorro ya estaba de camino. Casi no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía la persona que llamaba, pero no importaba. Las computadoras ya habían localizado el lugar, una llamada desde un teléfono público en un parque de Atlanta. La Camarilla tenía una oficina en Atlanta, lo cual significaba que tenía también allí un equipo de emergencias, y la computadora lo despachaba automáticamente en el momento mismo en que localizaba el origen de la llamada. La misión de Gloria consistía en tranquilizar a quien llamaba hasta que llegase el equipo.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas, cariño?

—D... na M... ur.

Los sollozos interrumpían las palabras, tornándolas ininteligibles. Gloria miró su monitor. El ordenador analizaba la voz, buscando su correspondencia con las de los registros de empleados y familiares de la Camarilla. Apareció una lista de varias docenas de nombres. Luego el ordenador la descompuso por género, edad estimada y lugar de la llamada. Devolvió una lista de cinco nombres. Gloria se concentró en el primero, el que la computadora proponía como más probable.

—¿Dana? ¿Eres Dana MacArthur, cielo?

Un «Sí» apagado.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero pedirte que busques un lugar...

La línea se cortó.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Gloria.

—El equipo de Atlanta acaba de llamar —dijo Simon—. El equipo de emergencia médica llegará allí dentro de diez minutos. ¿Quién es?

Gloria señaló su pantalla con una mano. Simon se inclinó para mirar la foto. Una adolescente le sonreía.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó—. ¡Otro más no!

El conductor viró el todoterreno, entró en el parque y apagó las luces. Eleazar Denali contempló la noche encapotada a través de la ventanilla. Se volvió para decirle a Simon que necesitarían una buena iluminación, y vio que el técnico del escenario del crimen ponía pilas nuevas a su linterna. Eleazar hizo un gesto de aprobación, contuvo un bostezo y bajó la ventanilla para respirar aire fresco. En el avión, se había cargado de cafeína, pero no estaba surtiendo efecto. Empezaba a sentirse viejo para esas cosas. Pero en cuanto se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza, la desechó con una sonrisa. El día en que se rindiera sería también el día en que lo encontrarían frío y rígido en la cama.

Tenía el mejor empleo que un policía podía desear. Jefe de la mejor unidad de investigación del país, con los recursos y los fondos con los que sus antiguos colegas del FBI sólo podían soñar. Y no solamente tenía que resolver crímenes, tenía que urdirlos. Cuando los Cullen necesitaban deshacerse de alguien, recurrían a Eleazar, y, junto con su equipo, él organizaba el crimen perfecto, un crimen que dejaba perplejas a las autoridades. Ésa era la mejor parte de su trabajo. Lo que estaba haciendo esa noche era la peor. Dos en una semana. Eleazar se decía que era una coincidencia, ataques casuales que nada tenían que ver con la Camarilla misma. La alternativa..., bueno, nadie quería considerar la alternativa.

El todoterreno se detuvo.

—Ahí —dijo el conductor, señalando—. A la izquierda, detrás de esos árboles.

Eleazar abrió la puerta de golpe y se apeó del coche. Giró varias veces los hombros para desentumecerlos mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. No había nada que ver. Ni cintas que delimitaran el lugar del crimen, ni equipos de televisión, ni siquiera una ambulancia. Los técnicos de emergencias médicas de la Camarilla ya habían estado y se habían ido, llegados silenciosamente en un vehículo camuflado para dirigirse después a toda marcha, en la oscuridad de la noche, al aeropuerto donde habían depositado a su pasajera en el mismo jet que había traído a Eleazar y Simon a Atlanta.

Más allá, junto a un bosquecillo, una linterna emitía señales intermitentes.

—Denali —dijo Eleazar —. División Miami Sur.

La luz siguió encendida y un hombre rubio y corpulento se acercó. Un tipo nuevo, recientemente venido de la Camarilla Cortez. ¿Jim? ¿John?

Los saludos no fueron más que un breve intercambio de «holas». Sólo les quedaban unas pocas horas hasta que rompiera el día, y mucho trabajo que hacer mientras tanto. Jim y el chófer que los había traído desde el aeropuerto estaban capacitados para ayudar a Eleazar y a Simon, pero de cualquier manera examinar el escenario del crimen les exigiría todos los minutos de las horas que quedaban.

Simon se puso detrás de Eleazar, con la cámara en una mano y la luz en la otra. Le pasó la luz al conductor —Kyle se llamaba, ¿verdad?— y le señaló adónde quería que la dirigiera. Entonces comenzó a tomar fotografías. A Eleazar le llevó un momento ver qué era lo que fotografiaba Simon. Ésa era una de las ventajas de tener técnicos en criminología que fueran chamanes: se los ponía en el lugar de los hechos e instintivamente captaban las ondas de violencia y sabían por dónde empezar a trabajar.

Siguiendo el ángulo de la lente de la cámara de Simon, Eleazar levantó la vista y vio una soga que colgaba de una rama, con el extremo cortado. Otro trozo estaba en el suelo, donde los técnicos de emergencias médicas lo habían retirado de la garganta de la muchacha.

—Tardé en encontrarla —dijo Jim—. Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido...

—Está viva —respondió Eleazar —. Si no hubieras actuado con esa rapidez, no lo estaría.

Su teléfono móvil vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto.

—¿Le has dado la última información al señor Cullen? —le preguntó a Jim—. Aún no ha recibido ningún informe desde el lugar de los hechos.

Por la expresión de Jim, Eleazar supo que todavía no lo había enviado. En el caso de la Camarilla Cortez probablemente no se telefoneaba a nadie de la familia a las tres de la madrugada a menos que la Bolsa de Tokio se acabara de desplomar. Pero no era así cuando se trabajaba para los Cullen.

—Ya has rellenado una planilla de informe preliminar, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Eleazar.

Jim afirmó con la cabeza mientras buscaba con torpeza en los bolsillos su agenda electrónica.

—Bueno, envíaselo de inmediato al Sr. Cullen. Lo está esperando para informar al padre de Dana, y no puede hacerlo hasta que conozca los detalles.

—¿El señor...? ¿Qué señor Cullen?

—Carlisle —murmuró Simon mientras continuaba sacando fotos—. Se lo tienes que enviar a Carlisle.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno.

Mientras Jim transmitía el informe, Simon retrocedió para fotografiar la soga que estaba en el suelo. La sangre veteaba la parte inferior del rollo, y Eleazar se estremeció, imaginándose a su nieta allí tirada. Se suponía que esas cosas no ocurrían. Desde luego no a los chicos de las camarillas. Si trabajabas para una camarilla, tus chicos estaban protegidos.

—La hija de Randy, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Simon en voz baja detrás de él—. ¿La mayor?

Eleazar apenas recordaba a Randy MacArthur, como para saber cuántos hijos tenía. Pero Simon seguramente estaba en lo cierto. Si un día iba al picnic de una compañía, al día siguiente le preguntaba a Pedro González, de Contabilidad, si su hijo se había recuperado del resfriado.

—¿Qué es el padre de Dana? —preguntó Jim.

—Semidemonio —dijo Simon—. Un Exaudio, me parece.

Jim y Eleazar afirmaron con la cabeza. Ellos eran semidemonios, como lo era la mayoría del cuerpo policial de la Camarilla, y sabían lo que eso significaba. Dana no había heredado ninguno de los poderes de su padre.

—La pobre chica no tuvo ninguna oportunidad —afirmó Eleazar.

—En realidad, creo que es una sobrenatural —dijo Simon—. Si no me equivoco, su madre es una bruja, de modo que ella también debería serlo.

Eleazar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Como he dicho, la pobre criatura no tuvo la menor oportunidad.


	3. 1 El chico de los Cullen

**El chico de los Cullen**

Estaba sentada en la habitación de un hotel, enfrente de dos brujas de unos treinta y tantos años vestidas de traje, oyéndolas decir las palabras de rigor. Todas esas fórmulas de cortesía. Las maravillas que habían oído de mi madre. Lo horrorizadas que se habían sentido al enterarse de su asesinato. Lo mucho que se alegraban de ver que a mí me iba bien a pesar de mi ruptura con el Aquelarre.

Todo esto dijeron, sonriendo con la mezcla justa de pena, conmiseración y aliento. Wendy Aiken fue quien principalmente se encargó de hablar. Mientras lo hacía, los ojos de su hermana menor, Julie, se clavaban en donde estaba Bree, mi pupila de trece años, sentada en la cama. Capté las miradas que Julie le dirigía: de desagrado y temor al mismo tiempo. La hija de una bruja negra, en su habitación de hotel.

Mientras Wendy movía los labios repitiendo trivialidades ensayadas, dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj. Supe entonces que fracasaría, una vez más. Pero solté mi discurso de todos modos. Les expuse mi visión de un nuevo Aquelarre para la era tecnológica, unido por la hermandad en vez de la proximidad; cada bruja viviría donde quisiera, pero con un sistema de apoyo pleno por parte del Aquelarre, a sólo una llamada telefónica o un correo electrónico de distancia.

Cuando terminé, las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. Continué.

—Como ya he mencionado, están también los «Grimorios». Hechizos de tercer nivel, perdidos durante generaciones. Los tengo y quiero compartirlos, para devolverles a las brujas la gloria que perdieron.

A mi juicio, esos libros eran mi mejor carta. Aunque no se diera importancia a la hermandad ni al apoyo mutuo, sin duda se ambicionarían esos poderes. ¿Qué bruja no los querría? Y sin embargo, al mirar a Wendy y Julie, vi que mis palabras les resbalaban, como si yo estuviese ofreciendo un juego de cuchillos gratis con la compra del mobiliario completo de un salón.

—Eres una vendedora muy convincente —dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

—Pero... —susurró Bree desde la cama.

—Pero debemos reconocer que tenemos un problema con la... compañía que ahora tienes.

La mirada de Julie se deslizó hacia Bree. Me puse tensa, dispuesta a saltar en su defensa.

—El chico de los Cullen —dijo Wendy—. Bueno, ese joven, debería decir. Sí, sé que no está involucrado en la Camarilla de su familia, pero ya sabemos lo que pasa con esas cosas. La rebelión juvenil está muy bien, pero no paga las facturas. Y según he oído, no tiene mucho éxito en ese aspecto.

—Edward...

—Es todavía muy joven, lo sé, y hace un montón de trabajo benéfico. Eso es muy noble, Bella. Soy consciente de que una mujer joven puede encontrarlo romántico...

—Pero —terció Julie— como dice Wendy, no paga las facturas. Y es un Cullen.

Wendy lo reafirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, es un Cullen.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Bree, poniéndose de pie—. Quiero preguntar algo. —Avanzó hacia las hermanas. Julie retrocedió—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salvasteis a una bruja de ser asesinada por matones de una Camarilla? Edward lo hizo el mes pasado.

— Bree... —empecé a decir.

Se acercó aún más a las dos mujeres. —Y ¿qué me decís de defender a un chamán acosado por una Camarilla? Eso es lo que hace Edward ahora. Y Bella realiza obras de caridad, también. En realidad, lo está haciendo en este mismo instante, ofreciéndoles a dos hipócritas como vosotras un lugar en su Aquelarre.

—¡ Bree !

—Me voy al vestíbulo —dijo—. Aquí apesta.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Dios mío —dijo Wendy—. Desde luego, es hija de su madre.

—Gracias a Dios —añadí, y me fui también.

Mientras me alejaba del centro de la ciudad, Bree rompió el silencio.

—Oí lo que dijiste. Fue una buena réplica.

Las palabras «aunque no lo dijeras en serio» quedaron flotando entre nosotras. Hice un gesto con la cabeza y me concentré en el tráfico. Aún me costaba comprender a Amy, la madre de Bree. No me resultaba fácil. Todo mi ser se rebelaba ante la idea de identificarme con una bruja negra. Pero aunque fuera incapaz de considerar a Amy alguien a quien admirar, había llegado a aceptar que había sido una buena madre. La prueba de ello estaba a mi lado. De una mujer realmente malvada nunca habría nacido una hija como Bree.

—Sabes que yo tenía razón —dijo—. Sobre ellas. Son exactamente como el Aquelarre. Te mereces...

—No —dije en voz baja—. Por favor.

Me miró. Percibía su mirada, pero no giré la cabeza. Después de un momento, ella movió la suya para mirar por la ventanilla.

Estaba muerta de miedo, como habría dicho mi madre. Me compadecía de mí misma, y sabía que no tenía razones para ello. Debía estar contenta, e incluso eufórica. Sin duda mi vida había dado un serio vuelco cuatro meses antes —si es que «el final de la vida tal como la conocía» puede llamarse así—, pero había sobrevivido. Era joven. Tenía buena salud. Estaba enamorada. Caramba, tendría que estar contenta. Y cuando no lo estaba, eso no hacía más que añadir culpa a mi tristeza, y terminaba censurándome a mí misma por comportarme como una chiquilla malcriada y egoísta.

Me aburría. El trabajo de diseño de páginas web que en otros tiempos me apasionaba, se apilaba ahora sobre el escritorio: un fastidio de tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo si en casa aspirábamos a comer. ¿He dicho casa? Quería decir apartamento. Hacía cuatro meses que mi casa en las proximidades de Boston había ardido hasta quedar reducida a cenizas, junto con todo lo que poseía. Ahora era la orgullosa inquilina de un cutre apartamento de dos dormitorios que tenía alquilado en un barrio aún más cutre de Portland, Oregón. Sí, podía pagar algo mejor, pero detestaba recurrir al dinero del seguro, porque me aterrorizaba la idea de despertarme un día sin nada en el banco y verme forzada a pasar la eternidad viviendo en la pensión de una vieja sorda que viera programas de entrevistas a todo volumen dieciocho horas al día.

Durante los primeros dos meses me había encontrado bien. Edward, Bree y yo habíamos pasado el verano viajando. Pero llegó septiembre, y Bree tenía que ir a la escuela. De modo que pusimos casa —apartamento— en Portland, y seguimos adelante. O quizá debería decir que Bree y Edward siguieron adelante. Ambos habían llevado ya vidas nómadas, de modo que esto no era nada nuevo para ellos. No así para mí. Yo había nacido cerca de Boston, y allí había vivido siempre, sin alejarme jamás, ni siquiera para estudiar. Mas en mi lucha por proteger a Bree la última primavera, mi casa no había sido lo único destruido. Toda mi existencia se había convertido en humo —mi negocio, mi vida privada, mi reputación—, todo había sido arrastrado por el lodo de la prensa amarilla, y me había visto forzada a instalarme en el otro extremo del país, en algún lugar donde nadie hubiese oído hablar de Bella Swan. El escándalo se había extinguido bastante pronto, pero yo no podía volver. El Aquelarre me había exiliado, lo que significaba que tenía prohibido residir dentro de los límites del estado. No obstante, no me había dado por vencida. Me había tragado las penas, secado las lágrimas y vuelto a la pelea. ¿Que mi Aquelarre no me quería? Pues bien, iniciaría otro. Durante las últimas ocho semanas me había entrevistado con nueve brujas. Todas y cada una de ellas dijeron las palabras de rigor, y después me rechazaron de plano. Con cada rechazo, el abismo se agrandaba.

Salimos a comer fuera y después vimos una película. Era mi manera de pedirle disculpas a Bree por haberle impuesto otra sesión de reclutamiento de brujas.

De vuelta en el apartamento, metí prisa a Bree para que se acostara y entré corriendo en mi habitación justamente cuando el radio-reloj marcaba las 10:59. Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico, salté sobre la cama y clavé los ojos en el reloj. Dos segundos después de las 11:00, sonó el teléfono.

—Dos segundos tarde —dije.

—De ninguna manera. Debes de tener el reloj adelantado.

Sonreí y me acomodé en la cama. Edward estaba en Chicago, defendiendo a un chamán a quien la Camarilla Cortez quería hacerle pagar los platos rotos por una operación de espionaje corporativo que se había destapado.

Le pregunté a Edward cómo marchaba el caso, y me puso al tanto. Me preguntó entonces qué tal me había ido la tarde, en especial la reunión con las brujas. Por un momento, casi deseé tener un novio que no supiera ni se preocupara de mi vida más allá de su esfera de influencia. Edward probablemente apuntaba todos mis compromisos en su agenda, para no caer nunca en la desconsideración de no preguntar por ellos.

—Me fusilaron —dije.

Un momento de silencio.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene...

—Sí, la tiene. Lo sé. Pero también sé que, en circunstancias favorables y el momento oportuno, al final te verás en la situación en que el número de brujas que pidan a gritos incorporarse a tu Aquelarre excederá con mucho tus expectativas.

—En otras palabras, ¿démosle tiempo y tendré que echarlas a bastonazos?

Una risa reprimida flotó por la línea.

—Me vuelvo menos coherente aún tras un día en los Tribunales, ¿verdad?

—Si no hablaras así de vez en cuando, lo echaría de menos. Te echo de menos. ¿Sabes ya cuándo vas a llegar?

—Dentro de tres días a lo sumo. No se trata de un juicio por asesinato. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Hablando de eso, otro caso me ha llamado la atención hoy. Un semidemonio asesinado en Nevada, aparentemente confundido con otro que estaba sentenciado a muerte por una camarilla.

—¡Vaya!

—Exactamente. La Camarilla Boyd ni admite su error ni lleva a cabo una investigación procesal formal. He pensado que tal vez podrías ayudarme. Es decir, si no estás ocupada...

—¿Cuándo partiríamos?

—El domingo. Bree podría quedarse en casa de Michelle, y volveríamos el lunes por la noche.

—Me parece... —Me interrumpí—. Bree tiene hora con el dentista el lunes por la tarde. Podría cambiarlo, pero...

—Sí, hubo que esperar seis semanas para esa cita, soy consciente. Lo tengo apuntado. A las tres, con el doctor Dawson. Debería haberme fijado antes de pedirte que me acompañaras. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque tal vez podrías acompañarme y regresar el lunes temprano por la mañana...

—Vale. Eso está mejor.

Las palabras me salieron vacías, perdida la alegría que había surgido tan sólo un momento antes. Entreví un futuro plagado de hojas de calendario llenas de citas con el dentista, clases de arte los sábados por la mañana y reuniones de padres en el colegio extendiéndose hasta la eternidad.

Junto con ese pensamiento surgió otro. ¿Cómo me atrevía a quejarme? Yo había asumido esa responsabilidad. La había querido y había peleado por ella. Tan sólo unos pocos meses antes había contemplado la misma instantánea de mi futuro y me había sentido feliz. Ahora, a pesar de mi amor por Bree, no podía negar esas ocasionales punzadas de resentimiento.

—Encontraremos una solución —dijo Edward—. Mientras tanto, debería mencionar que he aprovechado un breve receso del tribunal para visitar algunas de las zonas de tiendas menos conocidas de Chicago y he encontrado algo que podría animarte. Un collar.

Sonreí con desgana.

—¿Un amuleto?

—No, creo que es lo que llaman un nudo celta. De plata. Un diseño sencillo, pero elegante.

—¡Ajá! Qué bien... Excelente.

—Mentirosa.

—No, en serio, yo... —Me interrumpí—. No es un collar, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, me han dicho de buena fuente que las joyas son el obsequio adecuado para expresar el afecto. Alguien podría argumentar que preferirías un hechizo excepcional, pero el empleado de la joyería me aseguró que todas las mujeres prefieren collares antes que viejos pergaminos.

Me puse boca abajo y sonreí.

—¿Me has comprado un hechizo? ¿De qué clase? ¿De bruja? ¿De hechicero?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Me incorporé de un salto—. ¡Ni lo sueñes! No te atrevas...

—Así esperarás con ganas mi regreso.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien, Cullen, porque sabe Dios que no esperaba ninguna otra cosa.

Se oyó una risa contenida.

—Mentirosa.

Me eché de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Tú me dices lo que hace el hechizo y yo te diré algo que te haga ilusión.

—Es tentador.

—Te lo voy a hacer más que tentador.

—No lo dudo.

—Bueno. Este es el trato. Yo te doy una lista de opciones. Si te gusta alguna, la tendrás cuando llegues a casa, si me cuentas lo del hechizo esta noche.

—Antes de que empieces, me veo obligado a advertirte que estoy más que resuelto a guardar el secreto. Para romper esa resolución hará falta algo más que una lista de ropa para lavar, por muy creativa que sea. La clave estará en los detalles.

Sonreí.

—¿Estás solo?

—Eso no hay ni que preguntarlo. Ahora, si lo que quieres saber es si estoy en la habitación de mi hotel, la respuesta es sí.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Bueno, entonces voy a darte todos los detalles que puedas aguantar.

Nunca llegué a averiguar en qué consistía el hechizo, probablemente porque, a los cinco minutos de conversación, ambos olvidamos lo que la había provocado, y cuando llegó el momento de cortar, me acurruqué bajo las mantas, olvidándome hasta de las más básicas rutinas de higiene nocturna, y enseguida me quedé dormida, siendo la curiosidad la única cosa que no me quedó satisfecha.


	4. 2 Antes muerte que deshonor

**Antes muerte que deshonor**

A la mañana siguiente, salté de la cama, dispuesta a comerme el mundo. Habría sido ésta una señal positiva si no hubiera hecho lo mismo todas las mañanas durante las últimas dos semanas. Me levantaba, fresca, decidida a que ése sería el día en que saldría del pozo. Prepararía el desayuno para Bree. Dejaría un optimista mensaje de ánimo en el móvil de Edward. Correría tres kilómetros. Me sumergiría en los proyectos de mi página web con renovado empeño e imaginación. Por la tarde haría un hueco para buscar tomates maduros en el mercado. Cocinaría una cacerola de salsa para tallarines tan grande que llenaría nuestra pequeña nevera. La lista seguía. Por lo general todo se estropeaba enalgún punto entre dejarle el mensaje a Edward y comenzar mi trabajo diario...aproximadamente alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

Esa mañana salí a correr todavía animada. Sabía que no iba a llegar a los tres kilómetros, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había superado el kilómetro y medio en toda mi carrera de deportista, que andaba en su quinta semana. A lo largo de los últimos dieciocho meses había advertido, en múltiples ocasiones, que mi estado físico dejaba mucho que desear. Con anterioridad, una buena partida de billar era la máxima actividad que realizaba. Si tuviera que correr para salvar la vida, seguro que me daba un infarto.

Puesto que estaba reinventándome a mí misma, me propuse hacer un poco de ejercicio todos los días. Y ya que Edward corría, me pareció que ésa era la elección lógica. Todavía no se lo había dicho. No se lo diría hasta alcanzar la marca de los tres kilómetros. Entonces le diría: «Oh, a propósito, he empezado a correr hace unos días». Dios me libre de aceptar que no puedo conseguir cualquier cosa a la primera.

Esa mañana, rebasé finalmente el límite del kilómetro y medio. Es cierto que lo pasé por unos diez metros, más o menos, pero de cualquier modo era mi máximo logro personal, de modo que me di el capricho de un helado de regreso a casa.

Al doblar la última esquina, advertí dos figuras sospechosas que se encontraban de pie delante de mi edificio. Ambos llevaban trajes, lo que en mi barrio era muy sospechoso. Me fijé en si llevaban Biblias o enciclopedias, pero tenían las manos vacías. Uno contemplaba atentamente el edificio, esperando tal vez que se transformara en la sede de una gran corporación.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo. Mientras los miraba, dos niñas pasaron a su lado. Me pregunté por qué no estaban en el colegio —tonta pregunta en nuestro barrio, pero aún me hallaba en proceso de adaptación— y entonces me di cuenta de que las «niñas» tenían cuarenta años por lo menos. Mi error había surgido de la diferencia de tamaño. Los dos hombres sacaban a las mujeres unos treinta centímetros.

Ambos tenían pelo corto y oscuro, y un rostro de rasgos marcados bien afeitado. Ambos llevaban gafas Ray Ban. Ambos eran altos. Si no hubiera habido entre ellos una diferencia de altura de dos o tres centímetros, habría jurado que eran gemelos idénticos. Aparte de eso, mi único modo de distinguirlos era por el color de las corbatas. Uno lucía una corbata roja; el otro, verde jade.

Cuando me acerqué, los dos se volvieron hacia mí.

—¿Bella Swan? —preguntó Corbata Roja.

Acorté el paso y mentalmente preparé un hechizo.

—Estamos buscando a Edward Cullen —dijo Corbata Verde—. Nos envía su padre.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a doble velocidad, y parpadeé para disimular mi sorpresa.

—¿Su pa...? ¿Carlisle?

—El mismo —respondió Corbata Roja.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, pero Edward está en el tribunal hoy.

—Entonces, el señor Cullen desearía hablar con usted.

Se volvió a medias, orientando mi mirada hacia un enorme coche negro aparcado en la esquina, en la zona de estacionamiento prohibido. De modo que esos dos no eran mensajeros solamente; eran sus semidemonios guardaespaldas personales.

—¿Carlisle quiere hablar conmigo? —pregunté—. Muy honrada. Díganle que suba. Voy a preparar la tetera.

La boca de Corbata Roja se contrajo.

—Él no va a subir. Usted va a ir hasta el coche.

—¿En serio? Vaya, usted debe de ser uno de esos semidemonios médiums. Nunca me había topado con ninguno.

—El señor Cullen quiere que usted...

Levanté una mano para interrumpirlo. Mi mano apenas le llegaba a la altura del ombligo. Es algo que asusta si uno lo piensa. Por fortuna, yo no lo pensé.

—Verán —dije—. ¿Que Carlisle quiere hablar conmigo? Muy bien, pero dado que yo no he solicitado esta audiencia, será él quien venga a donde estoy yo.

Las cejas de Corbata Verde se alzaron por encima de sus gafas.

—Eso no es... —comenzó a decir Corbata Roja.

—Ustedes son mensajeros. Les he dado un mensaje. Ahora entréguenlo.

Como ninguno de los dos se movía, lancé un hechizo en silencio y moví mis dedos hacia ellos indicándoles que se alejaran.

—Ya lo han oído. ¡Fuera!

Al mover yo los dedos, ellos retrocedieron tambaleándose. Las cejas de Corbata Verde se enarcaron más aún. Corbata Roja recuperó el equilibrio y me dedicó una mirada furibunda, como si quisiera lanzarme una bola de fuego, o lo que fuese su especialidad demoníaca. Antes de que pudiese actuar, Corbata Verde le miró e hizo una seña con el mentón en dirección al coche. Corbata Roja se conformó con lanzarme otra mirada furiosa y echó a andar dando zancadas.

Alargué el brazo para agarrar el picaporte. Al abrirse la puerta, una mano me cogió la cabeza. Miré hacia arriba y vi al guardaespaldas que llevaba la corbata verde. Supuse que iba a mantener la puerta cerrada para que yo no pudiese escaparme, pero en cambio la abrió y la mantuvo abierta para que yo pasara. Entré. Él me siguió. A esas alturas, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría salido corriendo. Por lo menos, habría girado sobre sus talones y regresado a la calle, a un lugar público. Pero yo estaba hastiada y el hastío tiene un efecto negativo sobre mi sensatez.

Abrí la segunda puerta. Esta vez, la mantuve abierta para que él pasara. Caminamos en silencio hacia el ascensor.

—¿Sube? —pregunté.

Él apretó el botón. Cuando se oyó el sonido que producía el movimiento del ascensor, flaqueé en mi resolución. Iba a meterme en un lugar pequeño y cerrado con un semidemonio que era literalmente dos veces mi tamaño. Había visto demasiadas películas para no saber cómo podía terminar aquello.

¿Pero qué otras alternativas tenía? Si echaba a correr, sería exactamente lo que ellos esperaban: una tímida bruja asustadiza. Nada que pudiera hacer en el futuro podría borrar eso jamás. Por otro lado, podía entrar en el ascensor y no salir nunca caminando de él. ¿Muerte o deshonor? Para ciertas personas, realmente no hay elección.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entré en él.

El semidemonio me siguió. Al cerrarse las puertas, se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan frío que hicieron que se me erizara el vello de los brazos. El apretó el botón de «stop». El ascensor hizo un ruido y se detuvo.

—¿Ha visto usted alguna vez esta escena en alguna película? —preguntó.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Ahora que lo menciona, creo que sí.

—¿Sabe lo que ocurre a continuación?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—El grandote malo ataca a la indefensa y joven heroína, que repentinamente revela poderes inimaginables hasta ese momento, que ella utiliza no sólo para mantener a raya a su agresor, sino para dejarlo convertido en un guiñapo sangriento. Entonces ella escapa —moví la cabeza hacia atrás— por ese oportuno hueco y trepa por los cables. El malo recobra la conciencia y ataca, tras lo cual ella se ve forzada, contra su propio código moral, a cortar el cable con una bola de fuego y a enviarlo a él a una muerte segura.

—¿Eso es lo que ocurre?

—Seguro. ¿No ha visto usted esta?

Los labios del hombre esbozaron una sonrisa, descongelando su mirada de hielo.

—Sí, puede que la haya visto. —Se apoyó en la pared—. Bueno, ¿qué tal está Billy Black?

Parpadeé, sobresaltada.

—Eeeh, bien..., muy bien.

—¿Sigue dando clase en Stanford?

—Esto..., sí. Media jornada.

—Un semidemonio profesor de demonología. Siempre me ha gustado eso —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque me gustaba más cuando era un sacerdote semidemonio. Ya no quedan muchos. La próxima vez que vea a Billy dígale que Troy Morgan le manda saludos.

—Se..., se los daré.

—La última vez que vi a Billy, Jake era todavía un niño. Jugaba al béisbol en el patio de atrás. Cuando me enteré de con quién salía Edward, pensé: ésa es la chica de los Swan. La amiga de Jake. Entonces me dije, vaya, ¿qué edad tendrá ella, diecisiete, dieciocho?

—Veintitrés.

—Vaya, me estoy haciendo viejo. —Troy movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Luego me miró a los ojos—. El señor Cullen no se va a ir hasta que usted hable con él, Bella.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Troy arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cree usted que me lo diría? Si Carlisle Cullen quiere entregar un mensaje en persona, entonces es personal. De lo contrario, se ahorraría el viaje y enviaría a algún lacayo hechicero. En cualquier caso los guardaespaldas semidemonios no se enteran. Lo único que sé es que realmente quiere hablar con usted, hasta el punto de que si usted insiste en invitarlo a subir, vendrá. La pregunta es: ¿usted está de acuerdo? No hay riesgo. Yo puedo subir y quedarme de guardia, si usted quiere, pero si usted se siente más cómoda en un lugar público, se lo diré.

—No, está bien —dije—. Lo veré si sube al apartamento.

Troy asintió.

—Subirá.


	5. 3 Un ofrecimiento que puedo rehusar

**Un ofrecimiento que puedo rehusar**

Desde el momento en que entré en mi apartamento, tuve que apretar los puños para no cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo. Iba a conocer a Carlisle Cullen. Y para mi vergüenza, tenía miedo.

Carlisle Cullen era la cabeza suprema de la Camarilla Cullen. La comparación entre las camarillas y la mafia era tan vieja como el mismo crimen organizado. Pero era una mala analogía. Comparar a las pandillas con una Camarilla era como comparar a una banda de neonazis adolescentes con la Gestapo. Y sin embargo yo temía encontrarme con Carlisle, no porque fuera el CEO de la Camarilla más poderosa del mundo, sino porque se trataba del padre de Edward. Todo lo que era Edward, y todo lo que temía llegar a ser, estaba encarnado en ese hombre.

Cuando supe por primera vez quién era Edward, supuse que, habiendo consagrado su vida a combatir a las camarillas, Edward no tendría ningún contacto con su padre. Pronto advertí que el asunto no era tan simple. Carlisle llamaba por teléfono. Enviaba regalos de cumpleaños. Invitaba a Edward a todas las reuniones familiares. Actuaba como si no hubiera ninguna desavenencia. Y ni siquiera su hijo parecía comprender por qué actuaba así. Cuando sonaba el teléfono y el número de Carlisle aparecía en el identificador de llamadas, Edward solía quedarse de pie delante del aparato y contemplarlo largamente, y en sus ojos yo veía un conflicto que no podía imaginar. A veces respondía. A veces no. En cualquiera de los dos casos, parecía lamentar la decisión tomada.

De modo que estaba a punto de conocer a ese hombre. ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente temía? No estar a su altura. Que Carlisle me echara una sola mirada y decidiera que yo no era suficientemente buena para su hijo. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que en este momento yo no estaba segura de que Carlisle estuviese en un error.

Se oyó un solo golpecito en la puerta.

Respiré profundamente, caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Al ver al hombre que estaba allí de pie, el corazón se me subió a la garganta. Durante unos instantes, tuve la certeza de haber sido engañada, de que ése no era Carlisle sino uno de sus hijos —el hijo que había ordenado mi muerte cuatro meses antes. Me habían drogado y, al recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Edward —una espeluznante versión de los mismos, aquel verde oscuro de algún modo era más frío que el azul gélido de la mirada de Troy Morgan. No había sabido cuál de los hermanastros de Edward había sido. Aún lo ignoraba, pues nunca le había contado a Edward lo ocurrido. Pero, ahora, al mirar aquellos ojos, el acero de mi columna vertebral se convirtió en mercurio y tuve que asirme del picaporte para mantenerme firme.

—Señorita Swan.

Cuando habló, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. La voz de aquel día la tenía grabada en la cabeza: palabras cortantes, proferidas en _staccato, _amargas. Esta voz tenía la suavidad del terciopelo, era la de un hombre que nunca había tenido que gritar para atraer la atención de nadie. Cuando lo invité a entrar, una mirada más detenida confirmó mi error. El hijo que yo había conocido andaría por los cuarenta y pocos, y este hombre era veinte años mayor. Sin embargo, se trataba de un error comprensible. Si se suavizaran algunas de las profundas arrugas de este rostro, Carlisle sería el vivo retrato de ese hijo. Ambos hombres eran anchos de espaldas, fornidos y de poco más de un metro setenta de estatura, en contraste con el físico de Edward, alto y delgado como una barra de acero.

—Conocí a su madre —dijo Carlisle mientras cruzaba la habitación. Nada de «Era una buena mujer» o «Lamento su pérdida» se oyó a continuación. Tan sólo ese enunciado, tan desprovisto de emoción como su mirada. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, observando el mobiliario de segunda mano y las paredes vacías. Una parte de mí deseaba explicárselo, y otra parte se horrorizaba ante ese impulso. No le debía ninguna explicación a ese hombre.

Carlisle se detuvo ante el sofá, que estaba en perfecto estado de uso, aunque desgastado. Lo miró como si se preguntara si podría ensuciarle el traje. A esas alturas, un atisbo de la antigua Bella emergió a la superficie.

—No se moleste en sentarse —le dije—. Ésta no es una visita con té y panecillos. Ah, y estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntarlo.

Carlisle volvió hacia mí su mirada vacía y esperó. Durante por lo menos veinte segundos, no hicimos más que mirarnos el uno al otro. Traté de mantenerme en silencio, pero no pude por menos de hablar primero.

—Como dije a sus hombres, Edward está en un juicio, fuera de la ciudad. Si usted no me cree...

—Sé dónde está mi hijo.

Sentí un escalofrío en la nuca al oír el adverbio que no había sido expresado: _«Siempre _sé dónde está mi hijo». Nunca había pensado en eso, pero al oírlo ahora, no quedó duda alguna en mi mente de que Carlisle siempre sabía dónde estaba Edward y lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, qué gracioso —dije—. Porque sus hombres me dijeron que usted tenía un mensaje para él. Pero si usted sabe que él no está aquí, entonces... Ah, ya lo pillo. No era más que una excusa, ¿verdad? Usted sabe que Edward no está y entonces ha venido aquí con la disculpa de que quería dejarle un mensaje, esperando tener la oportunidad de conocer a su nueva novia. Usted no querría hacer eso en presencia de Edward , porque tal vez no podría usted controlar su desilusión al confirmar que su hijo realmente sale con —ejem, convive con— una bruja.

—Tengo un mensaje —dijo—. Para los dos.

—Sospecho que no es de «felicitaciones».

—Tengo un caso que podría interesar a Edward, y que podría ser también de especial interés para usted. —Durante el tiempo que llevábamos hablando, sus ojos no habían dejado de estar clavados en los míos, pero daba la impresión de que ahora me miraba de verdad—. Usted se ha hecho célebre tanto por haber evitado el intento de la Camarilla Vulturi de raptar a Bree como por el papel que desempeñó para poner fin al asunto con Tyrone Winsloe el año pasado. El caso al que me refiero requeriría a una persona con sus capacidades.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sentí un estremecimiento de satisfacción. Pero de inmediato me invadió una oleada de vergüenza. ¡Dios mío! ¿Era acaso tan transparente? ¿Bastaba con que me lanzaran unas huecas palabras de alabanza para que meneara la cola como un cachorrito feliz? Acabábamos de conocernos y Carlisle ya sabía qué botones apretar.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Edward trabajó para usted? —pregunté.

—No se trata de ningún trabajo para mí. Sencillamente le estoy pasando un caso que creo puede interesar a mi hijo...

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que intentó usted algo similar? Fue en agosto, ¿verdad? ¿Algo concerniente a un sacerdote vudú en Colorado? Edward lo rechazó de plano como hace siempre.

A Carlisle se le crispó una mejilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso creyó que Edward no me lo contaría? Como si él no me contara que usted le trae un caso cada pocos meses, ya sea para perjudicar a las otras camarillas o para convencerlo de que haga algo a petición suya. Él no está seguro de qué se propone con ello. Yo supongo que ambas cosas.

Esperó un momento. Luego me miró a los ojos.

—Este caso es diferente.

—Claro, seguro.

—Tiene que ver con la hija de uno de nuestros empleados —dijo—. Una niña de quince años que se llama Dana MacArthur.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero no pude. En el momento en que dijo «niña de quince años» tenía que oír el resto.

Carlisle continuó.

—Hace tres noches alguien la atacó mientras caminaba por un parque. La estrangularon, la colgaron de un árbol y la dieron por muerta.

Se me revolvieron las tripas.

—¿Está...? —Traté de que me saliera la última palabra pero no pude.

—Está viva. En coma, pero viva. —Su voz se suavizó y los ojos reflejaron pena e indignación a partes iguales—. Dana no ha sido la primera.

Mientras él esperaba que yo hiciera la pregunta obvia, me la tragué y obligué a mi cerebro a que tomara otro camino.

—Lo lamento —dije, esforzándome por mantener la voz firme—. Espero que se recupere. Y que encuentre usted al responsable. Yo no puedo ayudarlo, y estoy segura de que Edward tampoco. Pero le transmitiré el mensaje.

Comencé a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Carlisle no se movió.

—Hay otra cosa que debería saber.

Me mordí los labios. _No preguntes. No te dejes atrapar. No..._

—La joven —continuó—, Dana MacArthur, es una bruja.

Durante un momento nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Entonces desvié la mirada, caminé a grandes pasos hasta la puerta y la abrí de un golpe.

—¡Váyase! —dije.

Y, para mi sorpresa, se fue.

Pasé la siguiente media hora tratando de codificar un formulario de respuesta al consumidor para un cliente de una página web. Un asunto simple, pero no conseguía hacerlo, probablemente porque el noventa por ciento de mi cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Carlisle me había contado. Una bruja adolescente. Estrangulada y colgada de un árbol. En coma. ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con el hecho de que fuera bruja? Carlisle había dicho que no era la primera. ¿Había alguien persiguiendo brujas? ¿Asesinando brujas?

Me froté los ojos con las manos y deseé no haberle permitido nunca a Carlisle entrar en nuestro apartamento. En el momento mismo en que lo pensaba, me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena. De una u otra manera, él se habría asegurado de que yo me enterase del caso de Dana MacArthur. Después de todos estos años de traerle casos a Edward, había encontrado uno perfecto, y no habría cejado hasta que nos hubiéramos enterado del mismo.

Un leve crujido desde la cocina interrumpió mis reflexiones. Mi primer pensamiento fue: «Hay ratones», seguido de «Lo que me faltaba». Entonces, la tabla floja del suelo que había junto a la mesa crujió, y supe que fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba en la cocina era mucho más grande que un roedor.

¿Había echado el cerrojo? ¿Había lanzado el hechizo de la cerradura? No lo recordaba, pero suponía que de alguna manera la visita de Carlisle me había abrumado tanto que me había olvidado de semejantes trivialidades. Mentalmente preparé dos hechizos, uno para vérmelas con un intruso humano y otro, más fuerte, para la variedad sobrenatural. Entonces me levanté de la silla y me deslicé hacia la cocina.

Se oyó un estrépito de platos y, acto seguido, una imprecación. No, en el mismo momento en que reconocí la voz, advertí que no se trataba de una imprecación, sino, sencillamente, de una manifestación de enojo. Donde cualquiera habría dicho entre dientes «mierda» o «maldición», esta persona nunca emitía ni siquiera una mala palabra sin considerar antes si era o no apropiada para la situación.

Sonreí y eché una mirada furtiva. Edward llevaba aún la ropa que usaba en el tribunal: un traje gris oscuro y una corbata igualmente sombría. Un mes antes, Bree le había comprado una corbata de seda verde, un toque de color que, según dijo, le hacía mucha falta. Desde entonces, él había salido tres veces de viaje, las tres llevándose consigo la corbata, pero yo estaba segura de que no se la había puesto nunca.

En lo que se refería a su aspecto, Edward prefería el disfraz de la invisibilidad. Con gafas de montura metálica, pelo corto cobrizo y un rostro sin rasgos llamativos, Edward Cullen no necesitaba ningún hechizo para pasar desapercibido en cualquier sitio.

Se esforzaba en no hacer ruido ni dejarse ver mientras vertía en tazas el café que había traído en dos vasos de cartón.

—¿Haciendo novillos, abogado? —pregunté, apareciendo en la cocina.

Cualquier otro habría dado un respingo. Edward sólo pestañeó y luego me miró, curvados los labios en el pliegue que yo había aprendido a interpretar como una sonrisa.

—Me apetecía sorprenderte con un tentempié de media mañana, nada más.

—No tenías que hacer eso para sorprenderme. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu caso?

—Tras la debacle con el nigromante, el fiscal trató de conseguir un receso de veinticuatro horas para buscar a un testigo de última hora. Al principio me mostré reacio, porque quería terminar el asunto lo antes posible, pero tras hablar contigo anoche pensé que tal vez no te opondrías a una visita inesperada. De modo que decidí ser magnánimo y aceptar la palabra del demandante.

—¿No perjudicará tu caso si encuentran a su testigo?

—No lo harán. Está muerto. Uso indebido de un enjambre de fuego.

—¿Arma de fuego?

—No, enjambre de fuego.

Moví la cabeza a un lado y a otro y me senté a la mesa. Edward puso dos panecillos en un plato y se lo trajo. Esperé hasta que comiera su primer bocado.

—Muy bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Qué es un enjambre de fuego? ¿Y qué le hizo a tu testigo?

—No es _mi _testi...

Le tiré mi servilleta.

Su cuarto de sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa entera y se dispuso a contarme la historia. Tiene su ventaja ser abogado de los sobrenaturales. El salario es escaso y la clientela puede ser mortífera, pero siempre que se toman acontecimientos sobrenaturales y se trata de presentarlos en un tribunal humano surgen necesariamente grandes historias. Esta vez, sin embargo, ninguna, por más entretenida que pudiera ser, podría distraerme de lo que me había dicho Carlisle. Poco después de las primeras frases Edward se interrumpió.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurrió anoche —me pidió.

—¿Anoche? —Poco a poco logré centrarme—. Ah, lo del Aquelarre. Bueno, yo solté mi perorata, pero era evidente que estaban más interesadas en no perder la reserva que habían hecho para la cena.

Su mirada buscó la mía.

—Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Vacilé un momento.

—Tu padre ha estado aquí esta mañana temprano.

Edward se puso tenso y sus dedos apretaron la servilleta con fuerza. Me escudriñó la mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que estuviera gastándole una broma pesada.

—Primero mandó a sus guardaespaldas —afirmé—. Al parecer te buscaba a ti, pero cuando dije que no estabas, se empeñó en hablar conmigo. Pensé que era mejor permitírselo. No estaba segura..., nunca habíamos discutido sobre lo que yo debía hacer en caso de...

—Porque no tendría que haber ocurrido. Cuando supo que yo no estaba aquí, no debería haber insistido en hablar contigo. Me sorprende que no supiera... —Se interrumpió, y me miró a los ojos—. Él sabía que yo no estaba, ¿no es cierto?

—Esto..., en realidad no estoy segura.

Edward torció el gesto. Echó atrás su silla, se dirigió a grandes pasos al vestíbulo y sacó bruscamente el teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Antes de que pudiera marcar, me acerqué al vestíbulo y levanté una mano para detenerlo.

—Si vas a llamarlo, será mejor que te cuente lo que quería, porque si no va a pensar que yo me he negado a transmitirte su mensaje.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Edward guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y luego se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, levantándose las gafas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Si se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él podría venir aquí, te habría prevenido; se suponía que nadie de la organización de mi padre debía ponerse en contacto contigo ni con Bree. Me dio su palabra...

—Se comportó muy bien —dije, esbozando una sonrisa—. Fue breve y amable. Sólo quería que yo te dijese que tenía otro de esos casos que podía interesarnos..., bueno, interesarte.

Edward frunció el ceño y supe que había captado mi lapsus.

—Aseguró que nos interesaría a los dos. Pero en realidad se refería a que podría interesarte a ti. Utilizó el plural sólo para suscitar mi curiosidad. Ya sabes: si logras intrigar a la nueva novia, ella insistirá hasta que él diga «Sí».

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Le conté la historia de Carlisle. Cuando terminé, Edward cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

—No puedo creer que haya... Mentira, _sí_ quelo creo. Tendría que haberte prevenido.

Edward hizo una pausa y luego me llevó de vuelta a la cocina.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo—. Estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles para ti, y no quiero que te veas afectada por esta parte de mi vida, al menos no más de lo necesario. Sé que yo soy la razón de que no encuentres brujas que se unan a tu Aquelarre.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Soy joven y no me he probado a mí misma..., bueno, aparte de probar que pueden echarme de un Aquelarre. Pero sea lo que sea lo que las obsesione, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Él mostró una sonrisa pequeña y tenue.

—Sigues sin saber mentir.

—Bueno, no importa. Si ellas no quieren... —Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de mí, si puede saberse? Tienes una llamada que hacer. Seguro que tu padre ya se ha convencido de que no voy a darte su recado, así que no dejaré de acosarte hasta que lo llames.

Edward sacó su teléfono pero lo único que hizo fue contemplarlo. Tras unos instantes, me miró.

—¿Tienes algún proyecto importante que hacer esta semana? —preguntó.

—Todo lo que debería estar terminado para finales de esta semana tendría que haberlo estado la semana anterior. Con Bree aquí, no puedo permitir que se me echen encima los plazos, porque cualquier emergencia podría dejarme sin trabajo.

—Claro, por supuesto. Bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta—. No tengo que volver a los tribunales hasta mañana. Si Bree pudiera quedarse esta noche en casa de unos amigos, ¿podrías, o debería decir _querrías, _volar hoy conmigo a Miami para volver mañana?

Antes de que yo abriera la boca, se apresuró a continuar:

—Lo he venido posponiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Para tu propia seguridad, ya es hora de que te presente formalmente a la Camarilla. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace meses, pero..., bueno, esperaba que no fuese necesario, que mi padre cumpliría su palabra. Parece que no es así.

Me quedé mirándolo. Era una buena excusa. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Quería llevarme a Miami para que oyera el resto de la historia de Dana MacArthur. Si no lo hacía, la preocupación y la curiosidad me concomerían hasta que finalmente encontrara algún modo de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Ésa era la reacción que Carlisle buscaba, y que yo desesperadamente quería evitar. Y sin embargo, ¿qué daño había en oír lo que realmente había sucedido, y ver tal vez a esa bruja adolescente y asegurarme de que se encontraba bien? Carlisle había dicho que era la hija de un empleado de la Camarilla. Las camarillas cuidaban de los suyos. Eso lo sabía. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era decir «No, gracias» y la Camarilla lanzaría una investigación y haría justicia a Dana MacArthur. Para mí, así tenían que ser las cosas.

De modo que acepté, y nos dispusimos para partir de inmediato.

**Holaaaa gente! como están? espero que les siga gustando esta historia yo por mi parte solo me queda agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de leer esta nueva adaptación y agradecerles sus comentarios que siempre animan, asi que muchas gracias por ello! un abrazo a tod s!**


	6. 4 Un genio de la manipulación

**Un genio de la manipulación**

Reservamos plazas en un vuelo a Miami. Luego conseguimos que Bree se quedase a pasar la noche con unos amigos, la llamamos a la escuela y le contamos las novedades. Una hora después estábamos en el aeropuerto.

No habíamos tenido problemas para reservar pasajes de última hora, y tampoco esperábamos tenerlos. Hacía un mes y pico que unos terroristas habían estrellado varios aviones contra el Word Trade Center, y muchos viajeros habían optado por no volar en cielos tan poco amistosos, si podían evitarlo. Habíamos llegado temprano, sabiendo que pasar por seguridad no constituiría un proceso rápido, como lo había sido en el pasado.

El guardia abrió la bolsa de Edward, hurgó en ella y sacó un tubo de cartón. Lo pasó por el detector de metales y luego, cautelosamente, le quitó la tapa y examinó el interior.

—Papel —le dijo a su colega.

—Es un manuscrito —dijo Edward.

Los dos hombres lo miraron fijamente, como si la palabra pudiese ser una nueva denominación callejera de un rifle automático.

—Una hoja de papel que lleva escrito un texto antiguo —explicó Edward.

Uno de los guardias lo sacó y lo desplegó. El papel era nuevo, de un blanco brillante, y estaba cubierto con rasgos de caligrafía precisos y delicados. El guardia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea. Está en hebreo. Se lo llevo a un cliente.

Se lo devolvieron, sin enrollar y arrugado. Mientras revisaban mi ordenador portátil y mi bolsa, Edward volvió a enrollar el papel y lo guardó. Cuando terminaron, Edward levantó ambas bolsas y nos dirigimos a la zona de embarque.

—¿Qué _es _eso? —susurré—. ¿Mi hechizo?

—Pensé que podrías necesitar una distracción después de un día como hoy.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias. ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Elijo la opción dos.

Recordé el juego de las opciones y reí.

—Demasiado tarde, Cullen. El trato era si me lo decías anoche. Ahora ya has vuelto, de modo que el rollo es mío, sin opciones.

—Habría elegido una opción si no me hubieras distraído de mi propósito.

—¿Cómo? ¿El hecho de que te ofreciera una lista de opciones te impidió elegir una?

—Y con mucha eficacia. Opción dos.

—Entrégamelo, Cullen.

Con un movimiento brusco depositó el rollo en mi mano extendida y dijo:

—Me han robado.

—Bueno, hay una solución. Podrías conseguirme otro hechizo.

—Avariciosa —dijo, llevándome a un lugar tranquilo junto a la pared—. Tienes una sed inagotable de hechizos. Eso no presagia nada bueno para nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres tan malo como yo?

Con dos rápidos pasos, Edward se puso frente a mí y me miró a los ojos. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Yo? —preguntó—. De ninguna manera. Yo soy un lanzador de hechizos disciplinado y cauteloso, bien consciente de mis limitaciones y sin deseo alguno de sobrepasarlas.

—¿Y eres capaz de decirlo sin inmutarte?

—Puedo decir cualquier cosa sin inmutarme, lo cual me convierte en un mentiroso nato.

—Entonces, ¿cuántas veces has intentado formular el hechizo?

—¿Tratar de formular el hechizo? Eso no estaría bien. Sería una falta de tacto imperdonable, además de una grosería, como si uno leyera una novela antes de envolverla como regalo de Navidad.

—¿Dos veces?

—Tres veces. Me habría detenido en la segunda, pero tuve un poco de suerte en la segunda tentativa, de modo que lo intenté otra vez. Pero, lamentablemente, el tercer intento no me fue propicio.

—Vamos a trabajar en ese tema. ¿Pero qué es lo que hace?

—Opción dos.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y empecé a desenrollar el hechizo.

—Es un raro hechizo de hielo para hechiceros de grado gamma —explicó—. Cuando se lanza sobre un objeto, actúa de modo muy similar a un hechizo de hielo de nivel beta, congelándolo. En cambio, si se lanza sobre una persona provoca una hipotermia temporal, dejando inconsciente al sujeto. Había cuatro opciones, ¿no?

—Tres..., no, con la película son cuatro.

—Cuatro opciones. Ergo, si yo te proporciono cuatro hechizos...

—¿Y quién es ahora el avaricioso?

—Yo sólo pregunto si la promesa implícita de un hechizo por una opción podría ser traducida razonablemente de modo que significara que cuatro hechizos me proporcionarían...

—¡Por Dios, elige ya una opción! Como si no supieras que las conseguirías todas en cuanto quisieras.

—Es verdad —respondió—. Pero me agrada el desafío adicional de luchar por ellas. Cuatro hechizos por cuatro opciones.

—Eso no ha sido...

—Ahí esta nuestro vuelo.

Recogió nuestras cosas y se dirigió a la zona de embarque antes de que yo pueda decir una palabra más.

La visita oficial de «presentación a los padres». ¿Ha existido alguna vez una tortura más grande en la historia del noviazgo? Hablo de oídas, no por experiencia. Sin duda, me han presentado, hablando en sentido estricto, a muchos progenitores de ex novios, pero nunca de manera formal. Más bien tropezándome con ellos al salir de la casa. La típica presentación consistente en: «Mamá, papá, ésta es Bella. Chao, nos vamos».

Yo ya conocía a la madre de Edward, pero no había habido presentación. Ella apareció un día a la puerta, con las manos llenas de regalos para la casa. Si yo hubiera sabido que vendría, habría estado aterrorizada. ¿Me desaprobaría porque yo no era católica? ¿Porque estaba viviendo con su único hijo después de exactamente cero semanas de noviazgo? Nada importó. Si Edward era feliz, Esme también lo era.

Los Cullen eran otro asunto. Carlisle tenía cuatro hijos, de los que Edward era el menor. Los tres mayores trabajaban para la Camarilla, como era tradicional en todos los miembros de la familia principal. De modo que Edward era el bicho raro. A su situación no ayudaba el hecho de que Carlisle y Esme no se hubiesen casado nunca, probablemente porque Carlisle aún estaba casado con su esposa en el momento en que Edward fue concebido, lo que lo convertía... en el miembro no precisamente más popular de las reuniones familiares.

En la familia central de una Camarilla, como en cualquier familia «real», las cuestiones de sucesión son de suma importancia. Se da por sentado que un hijo del CEO, por lo general el mayor, heredará el negocio. No ocurría así en el caso de Carlisle. Mientras que sus tres hijos mayores se afanaban, desde que se habían convertido en adultos, por aumentar la fortuna familiar, ¿a quién había designado Carlisle como heredero? Al hijo menor ilegítimo que había consagrado su vida de adulto a destruir el negocio familiar, o por lo menos a perjudicarlo cuanto podía. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido para alguien, aparte de Carlisle? Por supuesto que no. O bien el hombre es un genio de la manipulación familiar, o bien está totalmente mal de la cabeza. No uso a menudo esta expresión, pero en ciertos casos es completamente apropiada.

Tomamos un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el centro. Edward hizo que el conductor nos dejara frente a un café, donde sugirió que nos detuviéramos para tomar algo fresco porque la temperatura era de treinta y tantos grados y, con el sol cayendo de plano sobre nosotros, parecían casi cuarenta, en especial después del frío del otoño de Oregón. Yo le aseguré que me encontraba bien, pero él insistió. Edward trataba de postergar el encuentro. Casi no podía creérmelo, pero después de llevar veinte minutos sentados en la terraza del café, fingiendo tomar nuestros cafés helados, supe que era verdad.

Edward hablaba de la ciudad, de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de Miami, pero las palabras le salían apuradas, casi frenéticas, llevado por la desesperación de llenar el tiempo. Cuando bebió un trago, acto reflejo más que intención, las mejillas se le pusieron pálidas y por un momento dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—No es preciso que hagamos esto —dije.

—Sí lo es. Tengo que hacer la presentación. Hay procedimientos que deben llevarse a cabo, formularios que rellenar. Tiene que ser oficial. Tú no estarás segura si no lo es. —Levantó la mirada de la mesa—. Hay otra razón por la que te he traído aquí, algo más que me preocupa.

Se detuvo.

—Me gusta la sinceridad —dije yo.

—Lo sé. Pero me temo que si añado una desventaja más para que estés conmigo, regresarás gritando a Portland y cambiarás la cerradura.

—No puedo —respondí—. Guardaste mi billete de vuelta en tu bolsa.

Edward dejó escapar una ligera risa.

—Una acción subconsciente de lo más significativa, estoy seguro. Es posible que al final del día quieras que te lo devuelva. —Se tomó el café—. A mi padre, como ya imaginábamos, no le hace muy feliz nuestra relación. No lo he mencionado antes porque me parecía que no había ninguna razón para confirmar tus sospechas.

—Era un dato conocido, no una sospecha. Lo que sí me resultaría sospechoso es que estuviera encantado de que su hijo tuviese una relación con una bruja. ¿Se queja en voz alta?

—Mi padre nunca va más allá del susurro a la hora de formular sus objeciones, pero es un susurro insidioso, constante. En este momento, sólo expresa sus «preocupaciones». Sin embargo, _mi _preocupación es que con su viaje a Portland parece estar sopesando tu influencia sobre mí. Si decide que tu influencia afectará negativamente a su relación conmigo o a la probabilidad de que yo sea su heredero...

—¿Temes que yo esté en peligro si tu padre cree que estoy interponiéndome entre vosotros?

Edward se quedó callado.

—Sinceridad ante todo, ¿recuerdas? —dije.

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, me preocupa. El truco está en no dejarle creer que eso es lo que va a suceder. Y sería incluso mejor si consiguiéramos convencerlo de que mi felicidad contigo le será beneficiosa. De que la firmeza de nuestra relación no destruiría sino que reforzaría las demás relaciones de mi vida.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento, como si entendiera, pero no entendía. Nada en la vida me había preparado para comprender una relación entre padres e hijos en la que una simple visita a casa tuviera que ser planificada con la astucia estratégica de un enfrentamiento militar.

—Espero que esto no signifique que estás pensando en aceptar este caso —dije.

—No. Mi intención no es otra que la de no negarme con la vehemencia con que lo hago normalmente, porque entonces te echará la culpa a ti, por muy ilógico que parezca este razonamiento. Oiré todo lo que tenga que decirme, y me esforzaré por mostrarme más receptivo a sus atenciones paternales de lo que acostumbro.

—¡Ajá!

Edward sonrió.

—En otras palabras, me portaré bien. —Empujó su vaso medio vacío hacia el centro de la mesa—. Aún tenemos unas cuantas calles por delante. Sé que hace calor. Podríamos llamar a un taxi...

—Andar es bueno —dije—. Aunque me imagino cómo se me habrá puesto el pelo con la humedad. Voy a presentarme ante tu familia con el aspecto de un perro lanudo al que le han conectado un cable eléctrico en el trasero.

—Estás muy guapa.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que estoy segura de que me ruboricé. Le agarré la mano e hice que se pusiera de pie.

—Terminemos con esto. Nos reunimos con la familia. Rellenamos los formularios. Buscamos un hotel, compramos una botella de champán y veremos si soy capaz de poner en práctica ese hechizo.

—_¿Tú _lo pondrás en práctica?

—No te ofendas, Cullen, pero tu hebreo hace agua. Probablemente estás pronunciando mal la mitad de las palabras.

—O bien eso o bien que cuando lanzo un hechizo sencillamente carezco de tu experta eficacia.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Bueno, hoy no. Hoy estoy tratando de ser buena contigo.

Se rió, me rozó la frente con sus labios y me siguió fuera de la terraza del café.

Nunca había estado en Miami, y el recorrido en taxi hasta el centro no me había impresionado. Digamos que si al taxi se le hubiese pinchado una rueda, yo no habría bajado del vehículo, ni siquiera armada con un montón de hechizos que me permitieran lanzar bolas de fuego. Luego echamos a andar por el sector sudeste del centro mismo de la ciudad, a lo largo de una impresionante serie de rascacielos de acero y vidrio espejado que daban a las aguas increíblemente azules de Biscayne Bay. Daba la impresión de que acababan de limpiar las calles, flanqueadas de árboles, y las únicas personas que permanecían en las veredas estaban tomando cafés de cinco dólares en lujosas cafeterías. Hasta los vendedores de perritos calientes llevaban elegantes uniformes.

Yo me había figurado que Edward me llevaría a algún sórdido sector de la ciudad donde las oficinas de la Corporación Cullen se encontrarían hábilmente ocultas en un destartalado almacén. En cambio, nos detuvimos frente a un rascacielos que parecía un monolito de hierro surgido de la tierra, con torres de ventanas espejadas dispuestas para recibir el sol y reflejarlo en un halo de esplendor. En la base del edificio, las puertas, retiradas de la acera, se abrían a un oasis con bancos de madera, bonsáis, helechos colgantes y una cascada circular rodeada de piedras musgosas. En lo alto de la cascada había un par de letras C grabadas en granito. Por encima de las puertas de vidrio de doble grosor una placa de bronce proclamaba con una simplicidad casi humilde: «Corporación Cullen».

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Estás reconsiderando la promesa de no ser nunca la esposa del CEO?

—Nunca. Pero ser Co-CEO..., eso sí podría reconsiderarlo.

Entramos. En el momento en que se cerraron las puertas, desapareció el ruido de la calle. Una música suave flotaba en una brisa de aire acondicionado. Cuando me volví, el mundo exterior se había desvanecido, bloqueado por el oscuro vidrio espejado.

Miré a mi alrededor, esforzándome en no quedarme boquiabierta. Aunque no habría estado fuera de lugar. Justo delante de nosotros un grupo de turistas movía el cuello en todas las direcciones mirando asombrados los acuarios tropicales de cuatro metros de altura que cubrían dos de las paredes. Un hombre de traje oscuro bien cortado se aproximó al grupo y me puse tensa, segura de que iba a despedirlo. En lugar de ello, saludó al guía del tour y a los turistas les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a una mesa donde una empleada servía agua fría.

—¿Grupos de turistas? —susurré.

—Hay un observatorio en el piso diecinueve. Está abierto al público.

—Estoy tratando de no impresionarme —dije.

—No olvides de dónde viene todo esto. Eso ayuda.

Sin duda ayudaba, porque mi admiración se disolvió como si alguien me hubiese volcado en la cabeza aquella jarra de agua helada.

Cuando nos acercábamos al mostrador de la entrada, un hombre treintañero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a punto estuvo de tropezar con otro empleado con la prisa por salir de detrás del escritorio. Corrió hacia nosotros como si hubiéramos infringido las normas de seguridad, cosa que probablemente habíamos hecho.

—Señor Cullen —dijo cerrándonos el paso—. Bienvenido, señor. Es un placer verlo.

Edward murmuró un saludo y me indicó con el codo que me echara hacia la izquierda. El hombre se afanó detrás de nosotros.

—¿Puedo llamar a alguien, señor?

—No, gracias —dijo Edward, caminando todavía.

—Voy a llamar al ascensor. Está lento hoy. ¿Puedo traerles un vaso de agua con hielo mientras esperan?

—No, gracias.

El hombre corrió delante de nosotros hacia un ascensor identificado con la leyenda «PRIVADO». Cuando Edward alcanzó el panel de números, el empleado se le adelantó y tecleó un código. El ascensor llegó y entramos en él.


	7. 5 El pecado paga muy bien

**El pecado paga muy bien**

En el interior el ascensor parecía construido con madera de ébano. Ni una sola huella digital empañaba el brillo de las negras paredes y los detalles de plata. El suelo era de mármol negro con vetas blancas. ¿Cuánto dinero debe ganar una empresa para empezar a instalar suelos de mármol en los ascensores?

Se produjo un leve zumbido y en lo que parecía una pared de una sola pieza se abrió una puerta que reveló un panel de ordenador y una pequeña pantalla. Los dedos de Edward volaron sobre el teclado. Presionó la pantalla con el pulgar. Se produjo un campaneo, el panel se desplazó y se cerró, y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

Salimos en el último piso. La planta de los ejecutivos. Para no mostrar lo impresionada que estaba, me abstendré de describir el entorno. Baste con decir que era exquisito. Sencillo y sin nada llamativo, pero cada superficie y cada material era lo mejor que se puede comprar con dinero.

En medio del vestíbulo se levantaba un escritorio con paneles de mármol, como si surgiese del suelo del mismo material. Un hombre corpulento vestido de traje estaba sentado tras un panel de pantallas de televisión. Cuando el campaneo del ascensor anunció nuestra llegada, miró con atención. Salimos y Edward me llevó hacia el lado izquierdo del salón de entrada. Se abrió repentinamente una sólida puerta de madera de ese lado del vestíbulo. Edward miró al guardia, lo saludó con la cabeza y me hizo pasar por la puerta.

Entramos en un largo pasillo. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, caminé con más lentitud, sintiéndome de algún modo fuera de lugar. Me llevó unos instantes darme cuenta del motivo. Era el silencio. Ni música ambiental, ni voces, ni siquiera el golpeteo de teclados. Y no sólo eso; el salón mismo se diferenciaba de todos los pasillos de oficina que había visto en mi vida. No había puertas en ninguno de los lados. Sólo un largo corredor que se bifurcaba en el medio y terminaba en un par de puertas de vidrio de grandes dimensiones.

Cuando pasamos por la intersección del medio, eché una mirada a ambos lados. Había dos corredores en diagonal que salían de cada lado, cada uno de los cuales terminaba en una puerta de vidrio. A través de cada una de las cuatro puertas de vidrio se divisaba un escritorio de recepción y al personal de secretaría.

—La oficina de Riley está a la izquierda —murmuró Edward —. El mayor de mis hermanos. A la derecha las oficinas de Eric y de Mike.

—¿A quién pertenece la otra oficina? —pregunté—. La que está al lado de la de Riley. —En cuanto dije esas palabras, supe la respuesta y deseé no haber formulado la pregunta.

—Es la mía —respondió Edward —. Aunque nunca he trabajado ni siquiera una hora en ella. Un absurdo gasto de mobiliario de primera clase, pero mi padre la mantiene dotada de personal y de todo cuanto se requiere, porque cree que en cualquier momento entraré en razón.

Trataba de mantener un tono ligero, pero yo percibía de qué manera latía la tensión en sus palabras.

—Y si eso ocurre alguna vez, ¿qué oficina será la mía? —pregunté—. Porque como sabes, no voy a ser una de esas esposas que son socias silenciosas. Quiero un sillón en la junta directiva y una oficina con buena vista.

Edward sonrió.

—Entonces te daré ésta.

Habíamos llegado al final del vestíbulo. A través de la puerta de vidrio vi un área de recepción tres veces más grande que las que había atisbado en las salidas laterales. Aunque eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde, la oficina estaba ocupada por un escuadrón de secretarias y empleados.

Al igual que la otra puerta, ésta era automática y, como la vez anterior, alguien la abrió antes de que llegáramos a una distancia de tres metros. Al abrirse las puertas, el mar de empleados se apartó para abrirnos camino a un escritorio de recepción. Las secretarias más jóvenes anunciaron nuestra llegada abriendo la boca, incapaces de disimular, y apresurándose a formular saludos entrecortados. Las de mayor edad nos dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas contenidas antes de volver aceleradamente a su trabajo.

—Señor Cullen —dijo la recepcionista cuando nos aproximamos al escritorio—. Es un placer verlo, señor.

—Gracias. ¿Está mi padre?

—Sí, señor. Permítame...

—Está en una reunión. —Un hombre corpulento se acercó caminando desde un salón interior y se dirigió a una hilera de archivos—. Tendrías que haber llamado.

—Lo haré llamar, señor —dijo la recepcionista—. Ha dado órdenes de que siempre se le notifique su llegada inmediatamente.

El hombre que estaba a cierta distancia movió sus papeles ruidosamente como para llamar nuestra atención.

—Está ocupado. No puedes llegar sin anunciarte y sacarlo de una reunión. Esto es una empresa.

—Hola, Eric. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

Eric Cullen. El hermano del medio. Podía perdonárseme no haber alcanzado antes esa conclusión. El hombre guardaba escaso parecido tanto con Edward como con Carlisle. Tenía una altura media y unos treinta y tantos kilos de más, con rasgos que en algún momento debieron de tener una belleza femenina pero que se habían vuelto blandos como una masa de pastel. Eric se giró por primera vez hacia nosotros, clavando los ojos en Edward con una mirada que mostraba irritación y enojo. Sus ojos pasaron por encima de mí con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

—No llame a mi padre, Doris —dijo Eric—. Edward puede esperar como los demás.

Ella miró a sus compañeras como pidiendo ayuda, pero siguieron trabajando con mayor diligencia si cabía, fingiendo no advertir que ella estaba cayendo en las arenas movedizas de los conflictos de autoridad.

—Quizás deberíamos establecer la naturaleza exacta de su petición —dijo Edward —. ¿Mi padre dijo _que podía _ser notificado o que _debía _ser notificado?

—Que debía, señor —respondió—. Fue muy claro en eso. —Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Eric—. Muy claro.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que ni Eric ni yo queremos crearle a usted ningún problema. Por favor, comuníquele que he llegado, pero dígale que no estoy aquí por ningún asunto de urgencia, de modo que puedo esperar hasta que termine la reunión.

La recepcionista suspiró con alivio, dijo que sí con la cabeza y levantó el teléfono. Mientras ella llamaba, Edward me llevó hasta Eric, que estaba todavía junto al archivador.

—Eric —dijo Edward, bajando la voz—. Me gustaría presentarte...

Eric cerró el cajón de golpe, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Cogió un montón de carpetas y se las puso bajo el brazo.

—Estoy ocupado, Edward. Aquí algunos trabajamos.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió a grandes pasos por la puerta principal.

—¿Señor Cullen? —dijo la recepcionista desde su escritorio—. Su padre saldrá enseguida. Desea que le espere en su oficina.

Edward le dio las gracias y me condujo por el salón hasta las puertas dobles de vidrio oscurecido que se hallaban en el extremo. Antes de que llegáramos a ellas, se abrió una puerta a nuestra izquierda y tres hombres vestidos con trajes propios de los niveles ejecutivos intermedios salieron por ella y enseguida se detuvieron para contemplar con asombro a Edward. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, ofrecieron bienvenidas y apretones de mano al príncipe de la corona, con saludos que estaban a un pelo de caer en la reverencia. Con disimulo, le eché una mirada a Edward. Para alguien que normalmente pasaba desapercibido por la vida, ¿cómo se sentía allí al ser reconocido por todo el mundo, y encontrarse con vicepresidentes que lo doblaban en edad y que caían casi de rodillas para presentarle sus respetos?

Cuando se marcharon, nos dirigimos a través de las puertas dobles a una habitación pequeña de recepción y a través de otro par de puertas dobles, hasta que llegamos al santuario de Carlisle. Si con anterioridad hubiese visto una fotografía de su oficina, me habría sentido tremendamente impresionada. Ahora, tras haber visto el resto del edificio, esa oficina era exactamente lo que hubiera esperado. Sencilla, nada pretenciosa, no más grande que la oficina de cualquier vicepresidente de una corporación. La única cosa notable que tenía era la vista, que resultaba aún más espectacular por la ventana misma, construida con una sola hoja de vidrio que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo a lo largo de toda la pared. El vidrio no tenía una sola mancha y la iluminación de la habitación había sido dispuesta de tal modo que no echaba ningún reflejo sobre el mismo, con lo que resultaba que lo que se veía no era una ventana, sino una habitación que parecía abrirse directamente al brillante cielo azul de Miami.

Edward se dirigió al ordenador de su padre y tecleó en él una contraseña. La pantalla se iluminó.

—Voy a imprimir una copia de los formularios de seguridad mientras esperamos —dijo.

Mientras lo hacía, observé las fotos que había en el escritorio de Carlisle. La primera que atrajo mi atención fue la de un niño pequeño, de no más de cinco años, en la playa, que contemplaba la cámara con una seriedad impropia de un niño de cinco años en la playa. Una mirada a aquella expresión y supe que era Edward. Junto a él, una mujer hacía un gesto, tratando de hacerlo sonreír, pero consiguiendo sólo reírse ella misma. La amplia sonrisa infundía en su rostro algo muy próximo a la belleza. Esme. Su sonrisa era tan inconfundible como la mirada firme y sobria de Edward.

¿Qué pensaban los otros hijos de Carlisle cuando veían la fotografía de la ex amante de su padre expuesta de modo tan prominente, mientras que no había allí ninguna de su propia madre, la esposa legal de Carlisle? Y no sólo eso, sino del hecho de que de las tres fotografías que se hallaban en el escritorio de Carlisle, dos eran de Edward, mientras que ellos tres compartían un retrato en grupo. ¿Qué pasó por la cabeza de Benicio al hacer una cosa así? ¿Simplemente no le preocupaba lo que pensaran los demás? ¿Estaba en juego un motivo más profundo?, ¿el de alimentar intencionalmente las llamas que ardían entre sus hijos legítimos y el «heredero bastardo»?

— Edward.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Edward se adelantó y alargó la mano. Carlisle cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y lo abrazó. Los dos guardaespaldas que habían acompañado a Carlisle a Portland entraron en el cuarto con sorprendente discreción, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, y se colocaron contra la pared. Sonreí a Troy, que me devolvió el gesto con un guiño.

—¡Qué alegría verte, muchacho! —dijo Carlisle —. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Edward se desprendió del abrazo de su padre mientras respondía. Carlisle no había acusado aún mi presencia. En un primer momento, pensé que se trataba de un acto intencionado, pero según lo veía conversar con Edward, me di cuenta de que Carlisle ni siquiera había advertido que yo estaba allí. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, dudé que hubiese visto a un gorila furioso de haber estado en la misma habitación que Edward. Le observé el rostro con detenimiento, su actitud, buscando alguna señal de que estuviese fingiendo, representando una escena de afecto paternal, pero no vi nada de eso. Algo que hacía todo mucho más inexplicable.

Edward retrocedió poniéndose junto a mí.

—Creo que ya conoces a Bella.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo estás, Bella? — Carlisle me extendió la mano y sonrió con una sonrisa casi tan luminosa como la que le había ofrecido a su hijo. Al parecer Edward no era el único Cullen que podía ser encantador.

—Bella me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo —dijo Edward —. Si bien podríamos haberlo hecho fácilmente, por supuesto, por teléfono, pensé que tal vez podría ser ésta una buena ocasión para traerla a Miami y asegurarnos de que se completen los formularios de autorización y seguridad adecuados, de modo que no haya malos entendidos respecto a nuestra relación.

—No hay necesidad de eso —replicó Carlisle —. Ya he enviado sus datos personales a todas las oficinas regionales. Su protección ha estado asegurada desde el momento en que me informaste de vuestra... relación.

—Entonces no resta más que dejarlo en claro con los papeles del caso, para complacer al departamento de seguros. Ahora bien, sé que estás ocupado, padre. ¿Cuál sería el mejor momento para discutir los detalles de este caso? —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Tal vez, si no tienes otros planes, podríamos cenar juntos los tres.

Carlisle parpadeó. Una reacción mínima, pero en ese parpadeo y en el momento de silencio que lo siguió, percibí el impacto que le había producido, y supuse que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Edward había compartido de buen grado una comida con su padre, para no hablar de invitarlo él mismo.

Carlisle dio a Edward una palmada en la espalda.

—Perfecto. Haré los arreglos necesarios. Y en cuanto a hablar sobre esos ataques..., hagamos de la cena una reunión social. Seguro que estáis ansiosos por saber más...

Un ruido en la puerta lo interrumpió. Entró Eric, con la mirada fija en su padre, probablemente para no darse por enterado de nuestra presencia.

—Perdón, señor —dijo Eric—. Al entrar para dejarle el informe Wang, no he podido evitar oír el ofrecimiento de Edward, y quería recordarle que tiene un compromiso para cenar con el gobernador.

—Riley puede ocupar mi lugar.

—Riley está en Nueva York. Lleva allí desde el lunes.

—Entonces, cámbialo para otro día. Llama a la oficina del gobernador y diles que ha surgido algo importante.

Eric torció los labios.

—Espera —dijo Edward —. Por favor, no alteres tu agenda por mí. Bella y yo pasaremos la noche en Miami. Podemos desayunar juntos.

Carlisle guardó silencio durante unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Desayuno mañana, entonces, y unas copas esta noche si termino temprano con el gobernador. En cuanto a ese otro asunto...

—Señor —dijo Eric—, a propósito del desayuno... Mañana tiene una reunión a primera hora de la mañana.

—Cámbiala —respondió Carlisle con voz tensa. Cuando Eric se dio la vuelta para retirarse, lo detuvo—. Eric, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que conocieras a Bella...

—La bruja. Ya nos conocemos.

Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección. Carlisle arrugó el ceño y dijo algo en castellano. Mi castellano es bastante bueno y Edward me ha ayudado a mejorarlo —entre otras cosas para que podamos hablar sin que nos entienda Bree—, pero pronunció las palabras con demasiada rapidez para mis habilidades de traducción. No necesité un intérprete, sin embargo, para saber que estaba reconviniendo a Eric por su descortesía.

—¿Y dónde está Mike? —inquirió Carlisle, volviendo al inglés—. Tendría que estar aquí para ver a su hermano y saludar a Bella

—¿Ya son pasadas las cuatro? —preguntó Eric.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces Mike no está aquí. Si me disculpan...

Carlisle giró sobre sus talones y nos miró, como si Eric ya se hubiera ido.

—¿Dónde estábamos? Sí. El otro asunto. He convocado una reunión en veinte minutos para proporcionaros todos los detalles. Sirvámosle a Bella una bebida fresca y luego vayamos a la sala de juntas.


	8. 6 Seguro familiar para actos d violencia

**Seguro familiar contra actos de violencia**

Veinte minutos después, Edward abría la puerta de la sala de conferencias para que yo pasara. Me hizo una pregunta silenciosa con los ojos. ¿Quería yo que entrara él primero? Negué con la cabeza. Aunque no me moría de ganas por enfrentarme con lo que sabía que había en el interior de aquella sala, tenía que hacerlo sin ocultarme detrás de Edward. En cuanto entré, paseé la mirada por la docena de rostros que allí se encontraban. Hechicero, hechicero, hechicero..., otro hechicero. Más de tres cuartas partes de los hombres que estaban en la habitación eran hechiceros. Cada par de ojos se dirigió a los míos. Hubo movimientos de sillas y voces que murmuraban sonidos de desaprobación, sin articular palabras. Sin embargo, sin que se expresara, la palabra «bruja» serpenteaba por la habitación, presente en ese murmullo de desprecio. Cada uno de los hechiceros que estaban en la sala sabía lo que yo era sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijese. Bastaba una mirada a los ojos para que una bruja reconociera a un hechicero y el hechicero reconociera a la bruja, y la presentación rara vez resultaba placentera ni para el uno ni para la otra.

Carlisle nos señaló con la mano dos sillones vacíos que estaban próximos a la cabecera vacante de la mesa.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —dijo—. Gracias por quedarse un poco más para reunirse con nosotros. Todos ustedes conocen a mi hijo Edward. Los hombres que se encontraban a corta distancia alargaron la mano para estrechar la de Edward. El resto ofreció saludos verbales. Ninguno miró en mi dirección.

—Ésta es Bella Swan —continuó Carlisle—. Como seguro que la mayoría de ustedes sabe, la madre de Bella, Reneé, era la Líder del Aquelarre Estadounidense. La misma Bella es socia del Consejo Interracial desde hace varios años, y me complace decir que, precisamente por esa razón, ha expresado interés por el caso MacArthur.

Retuve la respiración esperando que surgiera algún comentario sobre mi expulsión del Aquelarre o del tiempo embarazosamente corto en que había ocupado el cargo de Líder. Pero Carlisle no dijo nada. Por mucho que yo le desagradara, no iba a disgustar a Edward insultando a su compañera.

Carlisle hizo un gesto señalando a un hombre corpulento que estaba cerca del otro extremo de la mesa.

—Eleazar Denali es nuestro jefe de seguridad. Es quien está más familiarizado con el caso, de modo que le pediré que comience con una visión de conjunto.

Como Eleazar explicó, Dana MacArthur era efectivamente hija de un empleado de la Camarilla, pero no, como yo había supuesto, de una bruja de la misma. Al igual que Bree, Dana tenía sangre sobrenatural por parte de ambos progenitores, siendo su padre un semidemonio de la Sección de Ventas de la Corporación Cullen. Randy MacArthur se hallaba actualmente en Europa, estableciendo una sección comercial en las áreas de Europa Oriental recientemente incorporadas al capitalismo. La madre de Dana era una bruja llamada Lyndsay MacArthur. Yo esperaba haber reconocido ese nombre, pero no fue así. Las brujas de un aquelarre tienen poco contacto con las que no pertenecen a él. Mi propia madre sólo se había interesado por brujas ajenas a su aquelarre cuando causaban algún problema. Era ésta una de las muchas cosas que yo habría querido cambiar en el Aquelarre, y que ahora no podría cambiar jamás.

De acuerdo con la información de conjunto que proporcionó Eleazar, los padres de Dana se habían divorciado y ella vivía con la madre. Eleazar mencionó que la madre residía en Macon, Georgia, y que la agresión había tenido lugar en Atlanta, de modo que yo supuse que Dana estaba de viaje o visitando amigos. Al parecer, caminaba ella sola cerca de la medianoche, algo que resultaba muy extraño, tratándose de una niña de quince años, aunque más tarde esto tendría su explicación. Lo importante era que durante ese paseo, atajó por un parque y la atacaron.

—¿Dónde está Dana ahora? —pregunté una vez que Eleazar hubo terminado.

—En la clínica Marsh —contestó Carlisle.

—Es un hospital privado para los empleados de la Camarilla —explicó Edward —. Aquí, en Miami.

—¿Y su madre está con ella? —pregunté.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Desgraciadamente, a la señora MacArthur le ha sido... imposible venir a Miami. Esperamos, sin embargo, que cambie su punto de vista.

—¿Que cambie su punto de vista? ¿Cuál es el problema? Si no puede pagar el pasaje aéreo, ciertamente espero que alguien pueda...

—Le hemos ofrecido tanto un vuelo comercial como nuestro jet privado. La señora MacArthur tiene ciertas... reservas respecto a viajar en avión en este momento.

Al escuchar un ruido que provenía del otro extremo de la mesa, deslicé la mirada por la fila de rostros hasta llegar al más joven de los asistentes, un hechicero que tendría treinta y tantos años. Él me la devolvió con una sonrisa petulante. Carlisle lo miró con severidad, y la sonrisa se transformó en una tos.

—Reservas respecto a viajar en avión —dije despacio, tratando de entender la idea de que una bruja dejara que algo, fuere lo que fuere, le impidiese correr al lugar donde se encontraba su hija enferma—. Eso no es muy raro hoy en día, supongo. Tal vez un pasaje en autobús...

El hechicero de la sonrisa afectada intervino.

—No quiere venir.

—Ha habido un cierto distanciamiento entre Dana y su madre —dijo Carlisle—. Dana vivía por su cuenta en Atlanta.

—¿Por su cuenta? ¿Tiene quince...

Me interrumpí, súbitamente consciente de que doce pares de ojos estaban concentrados en mí. No podía imaginar nada más humillante para una bruja que eso, hallarse sentada en una habitación llena de hechiceros que le decían que una de su propia raza, una raza que se precia de sus vínculos familiares, había permitido que su hija adolescente viviese en las calles. No sólo eso, sino que ni siquiera se había preocupado en venir a donde estaba su hija cuando ésta se encontraba en estado de coma y sola en un hospital de la Camarilla. Era inconcebible.

—Puede que si yo hablara con ella... —dije—. Podría haber un malentendido.

—O podríamos estar mintiendo —dijo un hechicero—. Aquí está mi teléfono móvil. ¿Alguien tiene el número de Lyndsay MacArthur? Que la bruja...

—Basta —soltó Carlisle, con una voz tan cortante que habría servido para tallar diamantes. Yo había oído ya ese tono... en boca de su hijo.

—Puedes retirarte, Jared.

—Solamente estaba...

—Puedes retirarte.

El hechicero se retiró. Me esforcé por pensar en la forma de defender a mi raza. Edward me apretó la rodilla con una mano. Lo miré, pero él se había vuelto hacia la mesa y abría ya la boca para hablar por mí. Lo interrumpí rápidamente. Por mucho que deseara su apoyo, lo único que podía empeorar las cosas era que él saliera en mi defensa.

—¿El padre de Dana está al tanto de la situación? —pregunté.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Randy lleva en Europa desde la primavera. Si él hubiese sabido del distanciamiento entre Dana y su madre, habría solicitado permiso para volver a casa.

—Me refiero al ataque. ¿Lo sabe?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—En este momento está en un lugar muy inestable. Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con él por teléfono, por email y por telepatía, pero no hemos conseguido hacerle llegar la noticia. Confiamos en que esté de vuelta en una ciudad importante en el transcurso de la semana.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Volvamos al caso, entonces. Me imagino que estamos aquí porque ustedes quieren encontrar al agresor de Dana.

—Encontrarlo y castigarlo.

De algún modo, puse en duda que el castigo fuera a involucrar a las autoridades locales, y después de haber oído lo que le había ocurrido a Dana, tampoco me importó.

—Pero la Camarilla puede investigar por su cuenta, ¿no es así?

Una voz chillona, cercana al otro extremo de la mesa, respondió.

—El señor MacArthur es un empleado de clase C.

Miré al que había hablado: un hombre delgado como un espectro, pálido como un espectro y vestido con un traje negro como el de un director de pompas fúnebres. Un nigromante. Sé que es un estereotipo, pero de verdad que a la mayoría de los nigromantes los envuelve un halo sepulcral.

—Bella, éste es Ron Aldrich, jefe de nuestro Departamento de Actuarios. Ron, la señorita Swan no está familiarizada con nuestras denominaciones. ¿Podría explicárselo, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor. —Aquellos ojos de un azul acuoso se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba—. Los empleados se ordenan por rangos desde la clase F hasta la clase A. Solamente los empleados de las clase tienen derecho al seguro por violencia familiar.

—¿Familiar...?

Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—Es un seguro que cubre las investigaciones de la Corporación en materias criminales tales como secuestros, ataques a las personas, asesinatos, daño psíquico o cualesquiera otros peligros que las familias podrían tener que afrontar como consecuencia de su pertenencia a la Camarilla.

Me quedé mirando a Ron Aldrich.

—De modo que el señor MacArthur, por ser un empleado de clase C, no tiene derecho a una investigación pagada del ataque a su hija. Entonces, ¿por qué nos traen el caso a nosotros..., a Edward?

—La Camarilla quiere contratarlo —dijo el hombre que estaba a mi lado—. La redistribución de recursos y de horas por hombre tornaría prohibitivo el costo de una investigación interna. En lugar de eso, ofrecemos al señor Cullen un contrato.

Edward cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Pagar por una investigación externa de un asalto no cubierto por el sistema de beneficios es un ofrecimiento generoso y considerado, pero... —miró a su padre fijamente a los ojos— que probablemente no contemplará los niveles de beneficio de la Corporación. Ustedes mencionaron a Bella que el ataque a la señorita MacArthur no era el primero.

—Hay un segundo caso que posiblemente esté relacionado —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Eleazar?

Eleazar lo explicó. Ocho días atrás, otro adolescente, hijo de un empleado de la Camarilla, había sido atacado. Holden Wyngaard era el hijo de catorce años de un chamán. Alguien lo había seguido una noche a lo largo de varias manzanas y se había abalanzado sobre él en una callejuela. Antes de que sucediera nada, una joven pareja había entrado en el callejón y el atacante de Holden había huido. La Camarilla no estaba investigando el caso.

—Permítaseme adivinar —dije—. El señor Wyngaard es un empleado de clase C.

—De clase E —replicó Ron—. Sus problemas con el abuso de sustancias tóxicas provocaron un descenso de categoría. Actualmente está suspendido, y por lo tanto sólo tiene derecho a los beneficios más básicos de atención sanitaria.

—¿Pero ustedes creen que ambos casos están relacionados?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Carlisle—. Si tuviésemos una prueba clara de que existe un patrón, haríamos nuestra propia investigación. Tal como están las cosas, se trata de una perturbadora coincidencia. Dado que no pensamos que se justifique el gasto de una investigación de máximo nivel, nos agradaría adoptar una actitud positiva y contratar a Edward para que se adentre en el asunto.

—A mí, no —terció Edward, en voz baja pero lo suficientemente firme como para que se oyese en toda la habitación—. A Bella.

—Por supuesto, si Bella quiere ayudarte...

—En este momento estoy comprometido con la defensa de un cliente, y me sería imposible ocuparme de este caso con la urgencia que ustedes requieren.

Carlisle vaciló y después dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Es comprensible. Tienes otras obligaciones. Nada puedo argumentar contra eso. Si quisieras, entonces, poner a Bella en el caso y supervisar...

—Bella no necesita mi supervisión. Tú te pusiste en contacto con ella con la esperanza de que le interesara el caso porque hay una bruja involucrada en el mismo. La elección de aceptarlo o no es suya.

Todos volvieron los ojos hacia mí. Sentí que me saltaban a la garganta las ansiosas palabras con que aceptaba el compromiso. En aquella habitación no había ni una sola persona a quien Dana MacArthur le importara un ápice. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y yo ansiaba ser ese alguien. Pero cerré la boca con doble candado y le di a mi cerebro el tiempo necesario para adelantarse a mi corazón.

Una tragedia y un _suceso _que había estado a punto de serlo: ambos casos involucraban a chicos prófugos de los empleados de la Camarilla Cullen. ¿Creía yo que estaban relacionados? No. Las calles constituían un lugar duro y violento para los adolescentes. Eso era un hecho. Y yo debía tomar una decisión con toda frialdad. Era necesario que otra persona hiciera justicia a Dana. Si yo aceptaba el caso involucraría a Edward, aunque sólo fuera por forzarlo a actuar como intermediario entre la Camarilla y yo. Y no era mi intención hacerle eso. De modo que les di las gracias a todos y rechacé la oferta.


	9. 7 Hora de vaciar el minibar

**Hora de vaciar el minibar**

Terminada la reunión, Carlisle regresó con nosotros a su oficina para que cogiéramos nuestras bolsas.

—Me gustaría que Troy os acompañara esta noche —dijo Carlisle —. Estoy preocupado. Si alguien tiene como blanco a los hijos de quienes integran la Camarilla...

—Hace más de una década que dejé atrás la adolescencia... —replicó Edward.

—Pero aún eres _mi _hijo. Conoces a Troy; no molestará en absoluto. Yo sólo... sólo quiero que estéis seguros.

Edward se alzó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, y luego me miró.

Yo dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Entonces déjame que lleve a un guardia del equipo de seguridad —dijo Edward —. Tú deberías quedarte con los tuyos...

—Tengo a Griffin —dijo Carlisle, señalando con la cabeza al compañero de Troy—. Será suficiente para esta noche.

Cuando finalmente Edward estuvo de acuerdo, Carlisle pasó a algunas otras «peticiones». Quería pagar la cuenta de nuestro hotel, para compensar el habernos hecho venir a Miami. Edward se negó. Carlisle aceptó, pero continuó con otra petición. Entre la nueva amenaza y la situación relativa al 11 de septiembre, no deseaba que Edward volara con una aerolínea comercial. Se aseguraría de que el jet de la corporación estuviera listo para llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Nuevamente Edward lo rechazó. Pero esta vez Carlisle se mantuvo firme, y siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente Edward decidió aceptar lo de la habitación de hotel, con la esperanza de que pudiéramos retirarnos de una vez.

Para cuando finalmente logramos escurrirnos a la calle, en la frente de Edward habían aparecido tantas arrugas como las que se acumulan tras diez años de estrés. Se detuvo un momento junto al jardín, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—El dulce perfume de la libertad —dije.

Trató de sonreír, pero los labios no le respondieron y dibujaron un gesto de cansancio. Dio unos pasos hacia un lado y otro de la calle, y luego se dirigió hacia el este. Troy se puso en posición a dos pasos detrás de nosotros. Tras unos pocos metros, Edward miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Troy, por favor, camina a nuestro lado.

—Perdón —dijo Troy adelantándose—. Es la costumbre.

—Sí, bueno, cuando un semidemonio de ciento treinta kilos me sigue, no me gusta nada. Por lo general, la reacción es huir para salvar la vida.

Troy sonrió.

—Necesitas un guardaespaldas.

—Necesito una vida más sana. O unos pies más rápidos. Aunque lo que ahora necesitamos es...

—Ruedas —tercié yo—. Y a continuación un buen trago.

—Hummm, señor...

Edward dio un respingo.

— _Edward, _quiero decir —rectificó Troy—. El garaje está junto a la oficina. Tendríamos que haber seguido por la acera para llegar hasta el coche.

Edward suspiró.

—Y ahora me lo dices.

—Bueno, no me corresponde a mí pensar. Eso es cosa de vosotros, los hechiceros. A mí me pagan para mantener la boca cerrada, mirar de mala manera a los desconocidos y, en un día de suerte, romper un par de piernas.

—Un trabajo cómodo —dije.

—Tiene sus momentos. Aunque lo de romper piernas acaba siendo un poco aburrido. En algunas ocasiones he intentado quebrar mandíbulas y partir cráneos, pero el señor Cullen es definitivamente partidario de romper piernas.

Edward movió la cabeza y se dirigió de vuelta al edificio.

En el hotel, Troy revisó nuestra habitación antes de dejarnos entrar. Me pareció un poco excesivo, pero ése era su trabajo.

—Todo bien —dijo, saliendo—. Nuestras habitaciones están comunicadas por una puerta. Llamen si me necesitan. Si salís a cenar...

—Te avisaremos —terminó Edward.

—Me mantendré apartado, me sentaré en una mesa en un rincón, lo que sea.

—Es probable que cenemos tranquilamente en nuestra habitación.

—Vamos, lo tenéis todo pagado, de modo que aprovechaos. —Troy cruzó la mirada con Edward —. Sí, ya sé, no te gusta utilizar el dinero del viejo, pero eres su hijo, ¿no? Si fuera mi padre... —Sonrió—. Bueno, si fuera _mi _padre, supongo que lo que me ofrecería sería una provisión vitalicia de fuego y azufre, y personalmente preferiría el dinero, pero yo soy así. Hablando en serio, aprovechadlo, vaciad el minibar, haced una buena cuenta de servicio de habitación, llevaos las batas de baño. Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que disgustes al viejo y no quiera hablar contigo durante un año.

—No es el peor de los castigos que se me ocurren —murmuró Edward.

—Exactamente. De modo que disfrutad. Y llamadme si necesitáis mi ayuda con el minibar.

Cerré la puerta, lancé un hechizo a la cerradura y me desplomé en el diván.

—Lo lamento —dijo Edward —. Sé que fue difícil para ti rechazar el ofrecimiento.

—No..., no pensemos en eso ahora. Ahora no. Tal vez por la mañana... ¿Tendremos tiempo de hacer una parada en el hospital? ¿Para ver cómo se encuentra?

—Lo encontraremos.

—Bueno. Me aseguraré de que se encuentra bien, veré si hay algo que yo pueda hacer y trataremos de olvidar todo lo demás. Ahora sirvámonos esa copa.

Me dispuse a levantarme, pero Edward me indicó con un gesto que permaneciera acostada.

—Quédate ahí. Ya me ocupo yo.

Miró hacia el minibar, y luego hacia la puerta.

—El minibar está más cerca —dije—. Y si sales a buscar bebidas, tendrás que llevarte a Troy. Tu padre nos hizo venir, y lo menos que puede hacer es pagar nuestro hotel y una copa.

—Tienes razón. Primero, la copa. Después, la cena. Pediremos que nos la traigan... —Se detuvo y movió la cabeza—. No, vamos a salir. A algún lugar bonito. Y después iremos a algún espectáculo o a dar un paseo por la playa o lo que tú quieras. Invito yo.

—No tienes por qué...

—Quiero hacerlo. Y, aunque olvidé mencionarlo anteriormente, tengo dinero. Bueno, un poco de dinero. Me pagaron por un asunto jurídico y, por primera vez en varios meses, ando bien de pasta.

—¿Es por el caso en el que estás trabajando ahora? ¿Con el chamán?

—No, esto viene de hace unos años, un cliente cuya situación financiera ha mejorado y que quiso pagarme un extra. En cuanto al caso actual, existe la posibilidad de un pago. Un trueque, por así decirlo. Él tiene... — Edward se interrumpió, luego dijo que no con un gesto—. Es un tema que podemos discutir más adelante, si al final sale. Por ahora, tengo suficiente dinero como para invitarte a salir por ahí y pagar el alquiler durante unos meses. Voy a preparar las bebidas, y luego le diré a Troy que dentro de una hora saldremos a cenar.

No se me escapó la referencia a «pagar el alquiler», pese a la habilidad con que él la dejó caer. Yo pagaba la mayor parte de los gastos de la casa. Por elección propia, debería agregar. Sabía que esto molestaba a Edward, no en el sentido de «yo soy el hombre y a mí me corresponde el deber de mantener la casa», sino por una cuestión de orgullo más sutil.

Edward se ganaba la vida a duras penas. La mayor parte de su trabajo de investigación y actuación en los tribunales era gratuito, en ayuda de sobrenaturales que no podían pagar a un abogado. El escaso dinero que ganaba provenía por lo general de escritos legales que hacía para clientes sobrenaturales más ricos, muchos de los cuales podrían haber contratado, con facilidad y más conveniencia, a algún abogado local, pero que mantenían contratado a Edward como una manera de prestar apoyo a sus esfuerzos gratuitos. Aun eso le creaba incomodidad a Edward, porque le parecía caridad, pero su única alternativa habría sido dejar de ocuparse de los casos gratuitos, cosa que jamás haría.

Dolía terriblemente verlo dormir en moteles de cuarta, incapaz casi de pagarse el transporte público, ahorrando cada moneda para poder contribuir a una parte de nuestros gastos. Yo tenía suficiente para los dos. ¿Pero cómo podía rechazar sus aportaciones sin restarle valor a sus esfuerzos? Otro punto crítico de nuestra relación sobre el cual teníamos que trabajar.

Volvimos a nuestra habitación justo antes de la medianoche, después de haber seguido, tras la cena, con unas partidas de billar y unas cuantas rondas de cerveza. Una ventaja muy clara del sistema de chófer/guardaespaldas: un conductor seguro. El aspecto negativo, sin embargo, fue que Troy me venció en dos de tres partidas de billar, un serio golpe a mi ego. Le eché la culpa a la bebida. Me había quitado reflejos... Aunque hizo maravillas para ayudarme a olvidar el resto del día. En cuanto a Edward, él también se sentía mejor.

—¡No he hecho trampas! —dije, tratando de escabullirme de la posición cabeza abajo en el respaldo del sofá en el que me encontraba aprisionada. Me levantó la blusa, sacándola de la falda, y me hizo cosquillas en las costillas.

—Así fue como hiciste trampa. En la segunda partida, séptima bola, tronera de la izquierda. Hechizo menor de telequinesia.

Chillé y le aporreé las manos.

—Yo..., la bola rodó.

—Con ayuda.

—Una vez. Sólo una vez. Yo..., ¡basta! —Otro grito embarazosamente femenino—. Tú, en la tercera partida, la octava bola. La moviste sacándola de la trayectoria de tu tiro.

Me empujó, de modo que caímos en el sofá y deslizó una mano por debajo de mi falda.

—Divertimiento estratégico, señor abogado —dije.

—Culpable. —Enganchó los dedos en la cintura de mis bragas y me las quitó.

—No tan rápido, Cullen. Me prometiste un hechizo.

—Creo que ya has hecho bastantes en el salón de billares.

Apagó mis barboteos con un beso.

—Espera. No... —Me escurrí de costado y caí al suelo, y me alejé de él—. ¿Te apetece jugar? Hechizos de _striptease._

—_¿Strip...? _—Se tapó la sonrisa con la mano—. Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo se juega?

—Del mismo modo que el strip póquer, sólo que lanzando hechizos. Por turno vamos lanzando el nuevo hechizo. Cada vez que fallemos, nos quitamos una prenda de ropa.

—Dada la dificultad de ese hechizo, es probable que ambos nos quedemos desnudos antes de hacerlo bien.

—Entonces tendremos que ser más creativos.

Edward rió y comenzó a decir algo, pero un golpe a la puerta lo interrumpió. Miró hacia la puerta principal. Yo le señalé la que comunicaba nuestra suite con la de Troy. Edward suspiró, se puso en pie y miró en torno. Yo levanté del suelo sus gafas.

—Gracias —dijo, cogiéndolas—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Más te vale. O empezaré sin ti.

Edward se abotonó la camisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Yo me subí al sofá, me alisé la falda y escondí mis bragas entre los almohadones.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación adyacente.

—Ha habido otro ataque —dijo Troy.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté, levantándome de un salto del sofá.

—Aquí. En Miami. —Troy se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba pálido—. Acabo de recibir la llamada. Ellos..., estoy de servicio esta semana. Nadie me ha quitado de la lista esta noche. ¿Podrías llamar por teléfono y hacerles saber que no puedo ir?

—Pasa —le pidió Edward.

—Necesito..., tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Se trata de Griffin. Su hijo mayor, Joseph. Yo debería...

—Pasa, por favor. — Edward cerró la puerta detrás de Troy—. ¿Dices que han atacado al hijo mayor de Griffin?

—Yo..., no sabemos. Llamó al número de emergencias y ahora ha desaparecido. Han mandado un equipo de búsqueda.

—¿Por qué no vas con ellos? —pregunté—. Nosotros estaremos bien.

—No puede —respondió Edward —. Sería severamente reconvenido por dejarme solo. Un problema que se resuelve fácilmente si yo también voy. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—¿Hace falta que me lo preguntes? —dije.

—De ninguna manera —replicó Troy—. Si llevo al hijo del patrón y a su novia a una operación de búsqueda y rescate, no sólo me ganaré una buena reprimenda sino que además conseguiré que me despidan. O algo peor.

—Tú no me estás llevando a ninguna parte —dijo Edward —. Soy yo quien va a echar una mano, y por lo tanto estás obligado a seguirme. En el camino pediré más información por teléfono.

**_Wenasss gente! espero que todo les vaya bien, yo por mi parte he tenido algunos problemillas relacionados con Internet por lo que no he podido subir capis antes y por eso les pido disculpas! parece que se han solucionado pero no se si se volveran a repetir, esperemos que no! lo siguiente es daros las gracias por vuestro comentarios de ánimos y vuestras opiniones, se agradecen un montón y se echan de menos cuando no hay ;) en fin lo dicho que siento la tardanza y para compensaros de la única forma que puedo, os subo DOS capis en lugar de uno._**

**_Un abrazo gente!_**


	10. 8 Bienvenida a Miami

**Bienvenida a Miami**

Me senté en el asiento delantero del coche, dejando a Edward la tranquilidad necesaria en el asiento de atrás para que llamase al departamento de seguridad para que le pusieran al corriente de las últimas novedades.

La lluvia golpeaba levemente sobre el techo, lo suficiente para que el camino estuviera resbaladizo y brillante en la oscuridad. Nuestro parabrisas, no obstante, estaba seco, multiplicando por diez la visibilidad de Troy. Al verlo, comprendí por qué Troy conocía a Billy Black. Como Billy, Troy era un Tempestras, un demonio de tormentas. La denominación, como muchos sobrenombres de semidemonios, es un tanto melodramática y suena a falsedad publicitaria. Un Tempestras no puede provocar tormentas, pero sí controlar el tiempo dentro de su vecindad inmediata, produciendo viento, lluvia o, si es realmente bueno, rayos. Podría también, como Troy, hacer algo tan mínimo pero práctico como mantener la lluvia a cierta distancia del parabrisas. Pensé en comentarlo, pero una mirada al rostro contraído de Troy me dijo que no se hallaba en un estado de ánimo propicio a una conversación sobre sus poderes. Estaba tan concentrado en conducir el vehículo, que probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba alejando la lluvia del parabrisas.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dije quedamente—. ¿Sobre el hijo de Griffin?

—¿Hummm? Ah, sí, claro.

—¿Se habrá escapado de casa?

—¿Joseph? Mierda, no. Están pasando una situación difícil. Griffin y sus chicos, quiero decir. Tiene tres. Su esposa murió hace un par de años. De cáncer de pecho.

—Oh.

—Sí. Griff es excelente con sus chicos. Los quiere y los cuida.

Troy se puso más cómodo en el asiento, como si estuviera contento ante la oportunidad de llenar el silencio con algo más que el golpeteo de la lluvia.

—Griffin parece tonto, pero es muy buen tipo. Sólo que se toma demasiado en serio el trabajo. Antes trabajaba para los Cortez, y ellos manejan las cosas de un modo diferente. Como los putos militares..., y disculpa mi vocabulario.

—Los Cortez son la Camarilla más pequeña de todas, ¿no?

—La segunda más pequeña. Más o menos la mitad de la de los Cullen. Cuando la mujer de Griffin se puso enferma, los Cortez le hicieron utilizar el tiempo que le correspondía de vacaciones por cada minuto que se ausentaba para llevarla a la quimioterapia y todas esas cosas. Cuando ella murió, les dio dos semanas de preaviso y aceptó un ofrecimiento del señor Cullen.

Al oír un clic que provenía del asiento trasero, Troy miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó.

—Tienen dos equipos de búsqueda en acción. Eleazar. — Edward miró en mi dirección—. Eleazar Denali. Lo conociste en la reunión de hoy. Lo han llamado para que coordine la operación desde la casa central. Aconseja que comencemos a buscar a varias manzanas de distancia del lugar desde el que llamó Joseph. Los equipos están buscando ahora en las manzanas que están a ambos lados de ese punto.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward.

—¿Tenemos alguna idea de lo que le ocurrió a Joseph?

—Eleazar me hizo escuchar su llamada telefónica...

—¿Al nueve-uno-uno?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—A nuestra línea de emergencia personal. A todos los hijos de los empleados de la Camarilla se les da el número para que llamen a éste en lugar de al otro. Las camarillas prefieren evitar toda relación con la policía en asuntos que puedan ser de naturaleza sobrenatural. A las familias de los empleados se les dice que si llaman a ese número se aseguran una respuesta más rápida que si llaman al nueve-uno-uno, y así es, efectivamente. Las camarillas más grandes tienen equipos de seguridad y emergencia que están listos para responder las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿De modo que allí es donde llamó Joseph?

—A las once y veintisiete de la noche. La llamada es poco clara, tanto a causa de la lluvia como debido a la recepción defectuosa de una llamada de móvil. Parece decir que lo están siguiendo, después de haber salido de ver una película y haber dejado a sus amigos. La parte siguiente es menos clara. Dice algo sobre pedirle a su padre que lo disculpe. El operador le dice que conserve la calma. Y ahí se corta la llamada.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Troy.

—No necesariamente —dijo Edward —. La señal del móvil pudo haberse cortado. O sencillamente pudo haber pensado que estaba dándole demasiada importancia al asunto. Pudo haberse sentido avergonzado y colgado.

—¿Griffin lo habría dejado ir a ver una película a la última sesión con sus amigos? —pregunté a Troy.

—¿En la noche de un día escolar? Nunca. Griff es muy estricto con respecto a esas cosas.

—Bueno, entonces eso es probablemente lo que ocurrió —concluyó Edward —. Joseph se dio cuenta de que tendría problemas por haberse escapado y cortó. Probablemente irá a la casa de un amigo y llamará a su padre cuando se haya armado de valor para hacerlo.

Troy movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero parecía tan poco convencido como yo.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Troy al meterse en el área en la que Eleazar nos había aconsejado aparcar.

Se había introducido entre dos edificios y salido a un espacio de estacionamiento muy reducido, apenas un par de metros más ancho que la callejuela misma. Todos los edificios que estaban a la vista se hallaban llenos de ventanas entablonadas y los tablones llenos de agujeros de balas. Las luces de seguridad que pudieran haber existido habían sido destruidas con disparos tiempo atrás. La lluvia se tragaba la luz de la luna nueva. Cuando Troy aparcó, los faros delanteros iluminaron una pared de ladrillos cubierta de graffiti. Mi mirada se deslizó a lo largo de los símbolos y los nombres.

—¿Eso son...?

—Pintadas de pandillas —respondió Troy—. Bienvenida a Miami.

—¿Estaremos en el lugar correcto? —pregunté, tratando de ver en la oscuridad—. Joseph dijo que estaba en un cine, pero esto no parece...

—Hay uno unas pocas manzanas más allá —dijo Troy—. Un multiplex con pantallas de última generación situado en medio del infierno. Justo el lugar que uno elegiría para llevar a los chicos a la matiné un sábado. —Apagó el motor y luego bajó las luces—. Mierda. Vamos a necesitar linternas.

—¿Qué tal nos viene esto? —Con un hechizo hice que un globo de luz del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol apareciera en mi mano.

Abrí la puerta del coche y desplacé lentamente la luz hacia fuera. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros y allí quedó suspendida, iluminando el solar.

—¡Qué bueno! Esto no lo había visto nunca.

—Magia de bruja —dijo Edward. También él lanzó el hechizo e hizo aparecer una pelota de luz más débil que dejó en la palma de la mano—. Tiene un efecto más práctico que la nuestra. No soy tan ducho con este hechizo como lo es Bella, todavía, de modo que dejaré la luz a mano, por así decir. Si la lanzo..., bueno, rara vez funciona.

—Se aplasta en la acera como un huevo —dije, dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisa—. Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos solucionado el tema de las linternas. Troy, supongo que tú puedes resolver el problema de los paraguas. Estamos listos.

Caminamos hasta el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Los restos esqueléticos de una construcción se elevaban en un terreno vacío que tenía por lo menos el tamaño de un bloque de edificios. Árboles pequeños y rodeados de malezas, paredes semidemolidas, montones de pedazos de hormigón, bolsas de basura abiertas, neumáticos viejos y muebles destruidos componían, en desorden, el paisaje. Me incliné para levantar una placa húmeda de conglomerado que cubría una protuberancia del terreno. Troy apartó de un puntapié una jeringuilla y me agarró la mano.

—No me parece una buena idea —dijo—. Es mejor usar un palo.

Observé el terreno, captando con una mirada veinte lugares donde Joseph podría estar oculto esperando ayuda.

—¿Probamos a llamarlo? —pregunté.

Troy negó con la cabeza.

—Podría atraer la atención de quienes no queremos. Joseph me conoce, pero es un chico listo. Si se está ocultando por aquí, no va a responder hasta que me vea la cara.

Aunque ninguno de nosotros lo dijo, había otra razón para no contentarnos con llamarlo por su nombre y avanzar. Podría estar herido, incapaz de responder. O algo peor que eso.

—La lluvia está cediendo y la bola de Bella emite suficiente luz como para que busquemos todos —dijo Edward —. Sugiero que nos separemos, tomando cada uno una franja de tres metros, y hagamos un barrido a fondo. —Se interrumpió—. A menos que..., ¿Bella? Tu hechizo de percepción sería perfecto para esto.

—¿Un hechizo? —dijo Troy—. Estupendo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. El único problema... —dije, mirando a Troy—. Es un hechizo de nivel cuatro. Técnicamente, soy todavía de nivel tres, de modo que yo no... —Dios, reconocerlo dolía—. No soy muy buena...

—Todavía está perfeccionando la precisión —aseguró Edward. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que lo que yo iba a decir—. ¿Podrías intentarlo?

Dije que sí con la cabeza. Edward le hizo a Troy una señal para que lo siguiera y comenzara a buscar, dejándome un espacio aparte. Cerré los ojos, me concentré y lancé el hechizo.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que el hechizo había fallado. La mayoría de las brujas esperan hasta ver si se producen los resultados, pero mi madre me había enseñado a usar el instinto, a sentir el sutil clic de un lanzamiento exitoso. No era fácil. A mí, la intuición me había parecido siempre poco fiable, tipo New Age. Mi cerebro busca la lógica de las estructuras; busca resultados claros, decisivos. Sin embargo, al pasar a hechizos más difíciles me he forzado a desarrollar un sentido interno. De otra manera, con el hechizo de percepción, si yo no detectaba una presencia, no podría saber si ello se debía a que no había nadie allí, o a que había fallado el hechizo.

Volví a lanzarlo. Y entonces se produjo el clic, casi como un suspiro subconsciente de alivio. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Con un hechizo como ése, yo no podía lanzarlo simplemente y dejar que operara como la bola de luz. Era preciso sostenerlo, y eso exigía concentración. Me quedé quieta y me concentré en el hechizo, midiendo su fuerza. Oscilaba, desaparecía casi, y luego se mantenía. Resistí el deseo de abrir los ojos. El hechizo funcionaría igualmente, pero yo dependería excesivamente de lo que estuviera viendo, en lugar de hacerlo de lo que sentía. Giré lentamente y percibí dos presencias, Troy y Edward. Determiné su localización, y luego miré a hurtadillas para confirmarla. Allí estaban, exactamente donde los había percibido.

—Ya lo tengo —dije, y mi voz resonó a través del silencio.

—Muy bien —respondió Edward, mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

—¿Y cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Troy.

—Si camino lentamente, seré capaz de detectar a cualquiera que esté en un radio de seis metros.

—Excelente.

Respiré hondo.

—Muy bien, allá va.

Tenía dos alternativas. Que me condujeran con los ojos cerrados, como a un espiritista excéntrico, o abrir los ojos y mantener la mirada en el suelo. Naturalmente, elegí la segunda opción. Cualquier cosa con tal de no parecer una idiota.

Edward y Troy me siguieron. A los pocos metros, sentí que el hechizo se debilitaba. Traté de no dejarme llevar por los nervios y de que no me entrara el pánico, puesto que no estábamos bajo presión. Estaba engañándome a mí misma, pero durante un rato mantuve la compostura. Me relajé, y el hechizo renovó toda su fuerza.

Había presencias débiles que se percibían en los límites de la conciencia. Cuando me concentré en ellos, permanecieron amorfos. Pequeños mamíferos, probablemente ratas. Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por mi mente: una novela que una amiga y yo habíamos «tomado prestada» de su hermano mayor cuando éramos niñas. Trataba de unas ratas que enloquecían y se comían a las personas. Había una escena en la que... Desplacé la imagen y mi mirada se deslizó por el terreno buscando excrementos de ratas.

El hechizo fluctuaba, pero seguí andando. Terminamos una franja de seis metros de ancho y comenzamos con la siguiente. Avancé sorteando obstáculos en un campo minado de latas de cerveza y eludiendo la negra cicatriz de lo que había sido una hoguera. Entonces capté una presencia dos veces más fuerte que las otras.

—He encontrado algo —dije.

Me apresuré hacia la fuente de mi percepción, trepé por los restos de un muro de un metro de altura, y espanté a un gato grande de rayas grises. El gato lanzó un chillido y salió corriendo por la explanada, llevándose consigo la presencia que yo había percibido. El hechizo cesó abruptamente.

—¿Era eso? —preguntó Troy.

—No puedo... —Le lancé a Edward una mirada irritada. Sabía que él no la merecía, pero no podía evitarlo. Salí corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la franja, cogí un palo y hurgué con él en un montón de harapos.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward acercándoseme por detrás.

—No. Sé que es una reacción excesiva...

—No has fallado. El hechizo estaba funcionando. Encontraste al gato.

—Si no puedo establecer la diferencia entre un gato y un chico de dieciséis años, entonces no, no está funcionando. Dejémoslo, ¿vale? Debería estar buscando a Joseph, y no haciendo pruebas de campo con hechizos.

Edward seguía detrás de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Bajó el volumen de su voz al nivel de un murmullo.

—¿A quién le importa que descubras uno o dos gatos mientras indagas? Troy ignora cómo se supone que debe funcionar el hechizo. Tenemos mucho terreno que explorar.

Demasiado terreno. Llevábamos allí por lo menos treinta minutos y apenas habíamos cubierto cien metros cuadrados. Pensé en Joseph oculto quién sabía dónde, esperando ser rescatado. ¿Y si se hubiera tratado de Bree? ¿Me habría dedicado a pasear por el terreno, metiéndome con Edward?

—¿Podríais vosotros dos continuar con la búsqueda por vuestra cuenta? —susurré para que Troy no pudiera oírme—. No quiero..., no quiero que dependáis de mi hechizo.

—Está bien. Cubriremos el terreno con mayor rapidez de esa manera. Contamos con mi hechizo de luz, por débil que sea. Tú llévate el tuyo, ve al otro extremo del terreno y comienza allí.

Dije que sí con la cabeza, le toqué el brazo como disculpándome y me alejé con mi bola de luz, que me seguía.

Esta vez el hechizo de percepción funcionó desde el primer momento. O al menos creí que funcionaba, pero había algo que no iba bien. En el instante en que lancé el hechizo, sentí una presencia mucho más fuerte que la del gato. Interrumpí el hechizo y lo intenté de nuevo. Fracaso, y luego éxito. Pero la presencia aún estaba allí, por un pasillo entre dos edificios. ¿Sería conveniente que alertara, a Edward y a Troy? ¿Y si les hacía venir y resultaba luego que sólo se trataba de una gata con sus gatitos? Eso podía verificarlo yo misma. Ningún chico de dieciséis años se asustaría al verme.

Puse fin al hechizo de percepción y dirigí mi bola de luz para que permaneciera en la esquina del edificio. Allí propagaría un resplandor leve, suficiente para poder ver, pero no tan fuerte como para espantar a un chico que probablemente sabría algo sobre lo sobrenatural.

Me deslicé por el pasillo. La presencia había provenido de unos metros más allá, del lado este de la construcción. A menos de tres metros de distancia vi un portal excavado en el muro. Allí estaría. Me abrí camino entre la basura, haciendo tan poco ruido como me era posible. Junto a la puerta, me apreté contra la pared. Salía de allí un cierto olor. ¿A humo de cigarrillo? Antes de que yo pudiera procesar el pensamiento, mi cuerpo siguió la trayectoria original, entrando por el pasillo. Allí, en la sombra, se encontraba un adolescente.

Sonreí. Vi entonces a otro muchacho junto al primero, y otro detrás de él. Oí algo a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi que la salida estaba bloqueada por otro adolescente que llevaba un pañuelo. Les dijo a sus amigos unas palabras disparadas en un rápido castellano. Se rieron. Algo me decía que ése no era Joseph.


	11. 9 La fauna del lugar

**La fauna del lugar**

La actitud lo es todo. Por lo tanto, cuando uno se enfrenta con cuatro —oh, un momento, hay otro—, cinco miembros de una pandilla urbana, lo peor que puede hacerse es dar la espalda y poner pies en polvorosa. ¿Y por qué salir corriendo? Bueno, la presencia de armas letales podría dar respuesta a esa pregunta, pero yo no lo veo así. Son chavales, ¿no es cierto? Personas, como todos los demás. Por lo tanto, es posible razonar con ellos, siempre que uno adopte la postura adecuada. Firme, pero cortés. Asertiva, pero respetuosa. Además, yo tenía pleno derecho a estar allí. Tenía una buena causa. Una causa a la que tal vez ellos mismos pudieran aportar algo.

—Hola —dije, irguiéndome cuan alta era y levantando los ojos para mirar al que yo suponía era el jefe—. Siento molestaros. Estoy buscando a un adolescente que ha desaparecido por esta zona. ¿No lo habéis visto?

Durante un momento, no hicieron otra cosa que mirarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo finalmente uno que estaba detrás de los otros—. Bueno, nosotros estamos buscando dinero. ¿Tú no tendrás? ¿En el bolso, quizás?

Un grupo de rateros. Me dirigí al que hablaba.

—Como probablemente habrás advertido, no llevo bolso. Yo...

—¿Que no llevas bolso? —replicó, y se volvió a sus amigos—. Me parece que lo está escondiendo debajo de la blusa. Dos bolsos grandes. —Hizo el gesto masculino universal para indicar dos grandes tetas.

Esperé en medio de las inevitables risas y resistí la tentación de decirles que, en materia de chistes sobre tetas, ése era uno de los más tontos que había oído.

—Tiene dieciséis años —dije—. Alto, pelo oscuro. De piel blanca, alguien lo perseguía. Puede estar herido.

—Si lo hubiéramos visto, estaría herido. Nadie entra aquí y sale caminando. —Me miró a los ojos—. Nadie.

—Ahh —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros—. Bueno, quizás esta noche los caballeros puedan hacer una excepción. — Edward me tomó del brazo—. Pedimos disculpas por el malentendido. Por favor, discúlpennos.

El bandido que estaba detrás de mí se adelantó hacia Edward y abrió una navaja automática, manteniéndola junto a la pierna con la punta hacia abajo, como amenaza encubierta.

—Bonito traje, viejo —dijo, y luego posó la mirada en mi falda y en mi blusa—. ¿De dónde habéis salido? ¿De la puñetera misión?

—A decir verdad, de fuera de la ciudad —dijo Edward —. Ahora, si nos disculpan...

—Cuando hayamos terminado —respondió el bandido de la navaja—. Y aún no hemos terminado.

Me dirigió una sonrisa falsa y levantó la mano libre hacia mi pecho. Comencé a murmurar un hechizo de inmovilización, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Edward levantó la mano y bloqueó la del muchacho.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —dijo Edward.

—¿Sí, quién me lo va a impedir?

—Yo te lo voy a impedir —tronó una voz en el lugar.

Todos miraron hacia arriba —muy hacia arriba— para ver a Troy, quien quitó al bandido el cuchillo de la mano.

—El guardaespaldas de la misión —dije—. Disculpadnos, muchachos, pero tenemos mucho que hacer. Gracias por vuestra cooperación, y no os quedéis levantados hasta muy tarde. Mañana hay colegio.

Un coro de palabras en castellano, de las cuales seguro que ninguna era un cumplido, nos siguió por el corredor, pero los chicos se quedaron en su refugio. Una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de sus oídos, Edward le dirigió la mirada a Troy.

—Te darás cuenta, por supuesto, de que me has dejado sin la oportunidad de desplegar mis habilidades marciales y ganarme quién sabe cuántas semanas de aprecio femenino.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

Sonreí y apreté el brazo a Edward.

—No te preocupes. Sé que estuviste a milésimas de segundo de aplastarlos con un hechizo de golpe de energía.

—Por supuesto. —Miró a Troy por encima del hombro—. Tendrás que perdonar el intento demasiado entusiasta de Bella de intimar con la fauna del lugar. No hay muchos ejemplares como éstos en el lugar de donde viene.

—¡Oye!, que también tenemos pandillas en Boston.

—Ah, sí. Creo que son particularmente peligrosas cerca de los muelles, donde pueden acercarse a los desprevenidos, rodearlos con sus yates y gritarles epítetos bien elegidos y elegantemente expresados.

Troy se rió.

Edward continuó:

—Bella, cuando tengas que vértelas con miembros de pandillas, es mejor que los trates como si fueran perros rabiosos. Siempre que te sea posible, evita su territorio. Si inadvertidamente caes en él, evita el contacto ocular, retrocede lentamente... y aplástalos con un buen golpe de energía.

—Entiendo.

—¿Seguimos...

Sonó el móvil de Edward. Él respondió. Quince segundos después cortó.

—¿Lo han encontrado? —preguntó Troy.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo comprobaban si nosotros lo habíamos encontrado.

—Como si no fuéramos a llamar si lo encontráramos. —Troy recorrió todo el terreno con la mirada—. ¡Maldición! Aquí no está. ¿Sabes? Creo que tenías razón. Creo que se ha quedado a pasar la noche en la casa de un amigo. Griffin está completamente al tanto de los otros ataques. Por eso le dio a Joseph el teléfono móvil, y le dijo que informara de cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo habitual. Probablemente Joseph se encontró con alguno de los maleantes del barrio, le entró el pánico y llamó para denunciarlo. Después pensó que era una estupidez y dio por concluido el asunto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Bueno —dije—. ¿Queréis volver al extremo norte y yo cubro el sur?

Dijeron que sí con la cabeza. Estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando vibró el teléfono de Edward. Otra corta conversación.

—Griffin ha aparecido en el segundo sector —dijo Edward.

Troy hizo un gesto de preocupación.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Efectivamente! Está dificultando las cosas al equipo de búsqueda. Sin querer, por supuesto, pero se encuentra muy alterado. Están comprensiblemente preocupados, dadas las habilidades de Griffin.

—¿Qué clase de semidemonio es? —pregunté.

—Un Ferratus —dijo Edward.

Uno de los semidemonios menos comunes. Es tan raro que tuve que traducir el nombre del latín para recordarlo. Ferratus. Cubierto de hierro. Un semidemonio dotado de una sola habilidad, nada desdeñable, por cierto. Cuando un semidemonio Ferratus invocaba su poder, la piel se le ponía dura como el hierro. No cabe sorprenderse de que Carlisle se hubiese llevado a Griffin de los Cortez. Era el guardaespaldas perfecto..., y la última persona que uno querría ver furiosa.

—Eleazar me ha pedido que interceda —dijo Edward —. Están sólo a unas calles de distancia. Sugiero que caminemos, y mientras avanzamos cubramos el área intermedia.

—Yo podría quedarme aquí... —empecé a decir.

—No —respondieron a coro ambos hombres.

Los seguí por la callejuela.

A medida que caminábamos, me fui quedando atrás. Ya que estábamos en movimiento, podía lanzar al mismo tiempo mi hechizo de percepción y ver si pescaba algo. No veía razón para hacerles saber lo que estaba haciendo, pues eso no haría más que aumentar la presión por conseguir resultados. Como ellos examinaban cada rincón y cada grieta mientras caminaban, suponían que yo hacía lo mismo y no advirtieron que iba quedándome atrás.

Encontré otros dos gatos callejeros. Mi tarea paralela con Control Animal parecía de lo más prometedora. Desde un punto de vista positivo, en cuanto percibí al gato número tres, supe que se trataba de un felino, lo cual significaba que estaba aprendiendo a distinguir entre las fuerzas de las distintas presencias.

Acababa de hallar mi cuarto gato vagabundo, cuando nos llamó una voz distante. Miré por la callejuela y vi que varios hombres se aproximaban a Troy y a Edward. La segunda partida de búsqueda. Aceleré el paso. Había adelantado unos tres o cuatro metros cuando sentí otra presencia. Más fuerte que la de un gato, pero... Me detuve y me concentré. No, era demasiado débil para tratarse de un ser humano. Di otro paso. Mis pies parecían de plomo mientras una persistente incertidumbre me palpitaba en el cerebro. Demasiado fuerte para ser un gato, demasiado débil para un ser humano. ¿Qué era entonces?

Más lejos, los hombres formaban un grupo, y sus voces me llegaban sólo como oleadas de sonidos. Edward me vio, pero no me llamó. Permiso tácito para seguir buscando. De modo que no había daño alguno en verificar esa presencia. La localicé en un corredor lateral. Me volví para mostrarle a Edward hacia dónde iba, pero ya no estaba en el grupo. Había ido, sin duda, a buscar a Griffin y a tranquilizarlo. Yo iría rápidamente por el callejón y volvería antes de que él notara mi ausencia.

Identifiqué la presencia en un portal que daba a la calleja. Estaba abierto porque alguien había colocado un rollo de cartón sucio. Un cartón mojado que sostenía una puerta que se abría hacia dentro. Toqué la puerta buscando signos de humedad, pero estaba seca. Una noche sin viento y una llovizna no podían explicar el cartón empapado, lo que significaba que alguien lo había traído de la calle durante la última hora, poco más o menos.

Dudé antes de entrar, produje una bola de fuego y luego la desplacé hacia la entrada, donde iluminaría la habitación interior. Crucé el umbral. La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por un montón de harapos que se veía en un rincón. La presencia que yo percibía venía de ese rincón, de algún lugar bajo los harapos. Cuando acerqué la bola de luz, vi que no eran harapos, sino una manta sucia y apolillada. De ella sobresalía una zapatilla de tobillo alto que llevaba el ubicuo signo de Nike.

Me apresuré a cruzar la habitación, me puse de rodillas y tiré de la manta. Allí yacía un hombre, encogido en posición fetal. Toqué su brazo desnudo. Frío. Muerto. La presencia se había debilitado aún más desde que la detecté por primera vez. Se había ido disipando a medida que desaparecían los últimos signos de calor corporal. Me inundó una tremenda tristeza, y un alivio no exento de culpabilidad al ver que esa persona no era el muchacho que yo buscaba.

Me eché hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, mi sombra se apartó del rostro del hombre y advertí que no era de ningún modo un hombre. El tamaño me había engañado, pero ahora, al ver los rasgos suaves y los ojos asustados, supe que estaba viendo al hijo de Griffin.

Rápidamente le toqué el cuello, para comprobar si había señales de vida, pero era consciente de que no iba a encontrar ninguna. Lo puse boca arriba para verificar si su corazón latía. Cuando le separé los brazos del pecho, contuve la respiración al ver que tenía la camiseta ensangrentada y desgarrada por las puñaladas.

—¡Bella! —llamó Edward desde algún lugar del exterior.

—¡Aquí! —La voz me salió entrecortada. Tragué saliva y lo intenté de nuevo—. ¡Aquí adentro!

Me puse de pie, volví a ver la camiseta ensangrentada de Joseph y me incliné para cubrirlo con la manta. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, parecían clavados en los míos. Mucha gente creía que se podía ver el último momento de la vida de un hombre impreso en sus ojos. Miré los de Joseph y efectivamente contemplé ese último momento. Vi un terror impotente e insondable. Me mordí los labios y me obligué a cubrirlo con la manta.

Sentí un ruido a la puerta. Una sombra grande llenaba el marco de la misma.

—Troy —dije—. Bien. No dejes pasar a nadie hasta que hable con Edward.

El hombre cruzó la habitación de unas zancadas. Aun antes de verle el rostro supe que no era Troy.

—Griffin —dije, saltando hacia atrás para ocultar el cuerpo de Joseph—. Yo... Me tomó por los hombros y me apartó violentamente de su camino. Me di contra el suelo. Por un momento, permanecí allí, aturdida. Ese momento fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Griffin se arrodillara ante su hijo y retirara la manta.

Un aullido cortó el aire. Una maldición, un grito, otro aullido. El golpe de un puño contra el ladrillo. Otro. Luego otro. Miré hacia arriba y vi una niebla de polvo de ladrillo y cal y, a través de ella, a Griffin golpeando la pared, y con cada golpe un alarido que no parecía de este mundo.

—¡Griffin! —grité.

No podía oírme. Lancé un hechizo de paralización, demasiado rápido, y falló. De fuera llegaba el sonido de voces y de personas corriendo, pero pronto el furioso dolor de Griffin lo ahogó. Caía un granizo de ladrillos rotos mezclado con astillas de madera y piedra. Un guijarro me rozó el hombro, mientras el edificio se sacudía bajo la fuerza de los golpes de Griffin.

En unos pocos minutos algo iba a ceder —el techo, una pared, algo—. A través del polvo, veía la puerta abierta, que me llamaba a la seguridad. Pero en lugar de moverme, cerré los ojos, me concentré y lancé nuevamente el hechizo de paralización. A mitad de camino del proceso de encantamiento, un pedazo de ladrillo me golpeó el brazo y estuve a punto de caer hacia atrás. Caía ahora más ladrillo, trozos de mayor tamaño, lo bastante grandes como para hacer daño. Apreté los dientes, cerré los ojos y lancé el hechizo una vez más.

El golpeteo cesó. Mantuve el conjuro durante unos pocos segundos antes de atreverme a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hice, vi a Griffin, con su puño detenido en el aire. Gruñó entre dientes, refunfuñó, trató de liberarse, pero puse todo cuanto tenía para mantenerlo quieto. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira y el odio.

—Lo lamento —dije.

Edward y los demás entraron corriendo en la habitación.


	12. 10 Pruebas de un patrón

**Pruebas de un patrón**

Dos atroces horas más tarde, volvimos al vehículo. Los del equipo médico de emergencia habían llevado el cuerpo de Joseph a la morgue de la Camarilla para que se examinara y se le efectuara una autopsia. Un equipo forense estaba estudiando el lugar del crimen. Varios investigadores peinaban el área en busca de testigos y pistas. Un procedimiento estándar para la investigación de un asesinato. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de esos profesionales, desde el fiscal hasta el fotógrafo, eran sobrenaturales, y empleados de la Camarilla Cullen.

Ninguno de los hechos vinculados con el crimen llegaría al noticiero de las seis. Las camarillas tenían una ley propia, en el más puro sentido de la expresión. Tenían su propio código legal. Hacían cumplir ese código. Ellas mismas castigaban a los transgresores. Y en el mundo humano, nadie se enteraba.

—¿Quieres quedarte con Griffin? —pregunté a Troy mientras nos seguía hasta el coche—. Estoy segura de que podríamos conseguir otro guardaespaldas del equipo de seguridad.

Troy movió la cabeza.

—Van a llevar a Griffin con sus hijos. Allí no me necesitan.

Cuando nos acercábamos al coche, Troy alzó la radio. Detrás de nosotros se oyeron fuertes pisadas. Era Griffin.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo, acercándose a Edward.

Troy levantó una mano para detenerlo, pero Edward le dijo que no con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo preparé de nuevo el hechizo de paralización. Griffin se detuvo a unos centímetros de Edward, bien sobrepasada la zona en la que la proximidad de otro resulta incómoda. Tanto Troy como yo nos pusimos visiblemente tensos. Edward no hizo más que levantar los ojos para mirar a Griffin.

—Quiero contratarte —dijo Griffin—. Quiero que encuentres a la persona que ha hecho esto, quienquiera que haya sido.

—La Camarilla va a investigarlo. Mi padre se ocupará de eso.

—A la mierda con la Camarilla.

—Griff —le advirtió Troy.

—Sé lo que digo —respondió Griffin—. A la mierda con la Camarilla. No van a hacer nada hasta que le toque al hijo de algún hechicero. Quiero que tú encuentres a ese hijo de puta y me lo traigas. Lo único que quiero es que me lo traigas.

—Yo...

—Te pagaré. Sea cual fuere el precio de una investigación policial, te pagaré el doble. O el triple. —Levantó el puño para dar énfasis a sus palabras, luego se miró la mano, la metió en el bolsillo y bajó la voz—. Tú dime lo que quieres, que yo te lo conseguiré.

—No es preciso que lo hagas, Griffin. Mi padre ordenará que se abra una investigación, y tiene recursos con los que yo ni siquiera podría soñar.

—Yo soy de clase C. _No tengo derecho _a una investigación.

—Pero te la proporcionará de todas las maneras.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces yo me encargaré de ella —dije con voz tranquila.

Griffin miró hacia donde yo estaba, como si antes no hubiera advertido mi presencia. Durante un largo minuto, no hizo más que mirarme. Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo—. Gracias.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando en medio de la oscuridad.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué acabo de decir? —murmuré, dándome con la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero del asiento trasero. Miré a Edward, que estaba a mi lado, abrochándose el cinturón—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No lo lamentes. Si no lo hubieses dicho tú, lo habría dicho yo. Conseguiste tranquilizarlo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. En cuanto a hacer la investigación, no será necesario. Mi padre pedirá una investigación, aunque sólo sea para darles a sus empleados la seguridad de que la Camarilla actúa.

Esta vez, cuando Troy examinó nuestra habitación, encontró a alguien allí. Era Carlisle. Edward echó una mirada a la habitación y se hundió en un sillón, como si la tensión de la noche se le hubiera venido encima de repente.

—¿Minibar? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Por favor.

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos saludos con la cabeza y pasé a su lado camino del minibar. Saqué dos vasos, me detuve y me volví hacia Carlisle.

—¿Quiere tomar algo?

—Agua estaría bien —respondió—. Gracias, Bella.

Me puse a preparar las bebidas mientras los dos hombres hablaban detrás de mí.

—Quiero agradeceros que os unierais a la búsqueda —dijo Carlisle —. Significó mucho para todos que hubiera alguien de la familia prestando ayuda.

—Sí, bueno, muchas gracias. Ha sido una noche muy larga. Quizás...

—Tus hermanos no acudieron ni con una orden directa, menos aún voluntariamente. Piensan que el liderazgo se ejerce estando en la oficina todos los días, emitiendo órdenes y firmando papeles. No tienen ninguna idea de lo que esperan los empleados, de lo que necesitan.

Observé con disimulo a Edward. Allí estaba, con la expresión dolorida de un niño forzado a sentarse y escuchar por enésima vez el discurso favorito de su padre.

—Estoy seguro de que Riley habría ido.

Carlisle resopló.

—Por supuesto que Riley habría ido. Lo habría hecho porque sabe que yo lo habría querido. Él mismo habría matado al chico, si hubiera pensado que con ello se ganaría mi favor.

Edward hizo un gesto de disgusto. Le alcancé un whisky solo. Me dio las gracias. Le di a Carlisle su agua antes de continuar.

—Hemos tenido más pruebas de que hay un patrón en todo lo que está sucediendo. A un vicepresidente de los Cortez le llegaron noticias de nuestro problema, cosa que provocó una llamada de Lionel. Una de las hijas de su nigromante, que vivía con unos parientes tras cierto problema familiar, fue atacada el sábado pasado, la noche anterior a que agredieran a Dana.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunté.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Como Joseph, se las arregló para llamar a su línea de emergencia diciendo que la estaban siguiendo, pero cuando la encontraron estaba muerta. He llamado a Aro Vulturi y a Greg Boyd para preguntarles si saben de algún ataque a los hijos de sus empleados. Aro respondió vacilante que han tenido dos incidentes, pero no quiso dar detalles por teléfono. Las camarillas se reúnen mañana en Miami para intercambiar información.

—Supongo que van a realizar una investigación conjunta —dijo Edward.

—Sí, y ésa es la razón por la cual te pido que reconsideres tu decisión.

—¿Reconsiderar? —pregunté yo—. Si las camarillas están investigando, usted no nos necesita.

—No. Si las camarillas están investigando _conjuntamente, _necesito vuestra ayuda más que nunca. Como Edward puede explicarte, una operación intracamarilla...

Edward levantó una mano.

—Estamos cansados, papá —dijo con tono conciliador—. Ha sido una noche muy larga. Comprendo tu preocupación y coincido en que, efectivamente, _es _una preocupación. ¿Puedo pedirte, no obstante, que me dejes explicarle la situación a Bella esta noche, tratemos de dormir un poco y luego lo discutamos contigo durante el desayuno?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Carlisle —. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el tribunal mañana?

—A mediodía.

—Entonces, desayunemos a las ocho, en lugar de a las siete, para que podáis dormir un poco más. Dispondré que os lleven a Chicago en jet inmediatamente después.

Edward vaciló, y luego asintió.

—Gracias.

Después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Una última cosa —dijo Carlisle.

Edward se detuvo, mirando todavía la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte y los labios separados en un suspiro silencioso.

—¿Sí, papá?

—A la vista de esta última tragedia, pienso que debemos suponer que el propósito del asesino es el de dañar a las camarillas donde menos lo esperan y donde más les duela. Siendo así, debemos suponer que su mayor trofeo sería tener en el punto de mira a un miembro de la familia de un CEO.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero podemos discutir esto...

—No estoy hablando por hablar, Edward. Saco esto a colación porque es obvio que os afecta tanto a ti como a Bella, y debes tenerlo en cuenta.

—Va a por adolescentes. Yo no soy ningún adolesc...

—No me refiero a ti. Este asesino es lo suficientemente inteligente como para atacar en los márgenes, para arrancar del rebaño a los más vulnerables, a esos chicos que están más alejados de la protección de la camarilla. Si quisiera un adolescente de la familia inmediata del CEO, sólo hay uno que no vive con una camarilla y que no está bajo protección las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamé—. Bree.


	13. 11La chica ke más peligro corre delmundo

**La chica que más peligro corre en el mundo**

Unos meses antes, cuando Marcus Vulturi reclamó legalmente la custodia de Bree, lo hizo sosteniendo que era su padre. Al principio, no le creí. Bree, hija de una mujer de reconocido poder que era bruja y semidemonio a un tiempo, ya daba muestras de igualar o sobrepasar los poderes de su madre, y como tal habría sido una magnífica adquisición para cualquier camarilla.

En cuanto a que Marcus fuera su padre, era absurdo, ninguna bruja se habría involucrado nunca con un hechicero, y mucho menos con uno de alto rango en una camarilla. Después, conocí a Marcus en persona, y al ver en él los ojos de Bree que miraban a los míos, supe que no había dudas respecto a su paternidad.

Si a pesar de todo yo hubiese seguido con mis dudas, sus actos probaban que no estaba tratando de reclutar a una posible empleada. Marcus había hecho algo más que intentar secuestrar a Bree. Había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir la custodia, y había muerto tratando de evitar que Marcus se hiciese daño a sí misma. Un hechicero como Marcus Vulturi nunca habría hecho eso por una bruja que no fuese su hija.

Esta historia había sido la comidilla de los chismosos de las camarillas durante los últimos meses. Cualquiera que estuviese detrás de los hijos de las camarillas conocería a Bree. Sabrían también que, a diferencia de cualquier otro hijo o nieto de un CEO de una camarilla, no era conducida a una escuela privada y traída de vuelta en un automóvil blindado lleno de guardaespaldas semidemonios. Ella nos tenía sólo a Edward y a mí y, en este momento, ni siquiera nos tenía a nosotros.

He de decir, con cierto orgullo, que no me entró el pánico. Cierto es que pasé por unos breves momentos de palpitaciones cardíacas y respiración acelerada, pero me las arreglé para recuperarme antes de llegar a la fase de ansiedad clínica.

Edward y su padre emplearon tan sólo unos minutos para elaborar un plan que me impidió salir corriendo por la puerta y coger el siguiente vuelo a casa. Carlisle ya había enviado a Portland el jet de la Corporación. En el momento en que mencionó el peligro que Bree podía correr, unos guardias de la Camarilla iban ya de camino para recogerla. Reconoceré que por un instante pensé con ansiedad: «¿Y qué ocurriría si todo esto no fuese más que un montaje para quedarse con Bree?», pero logré tranquilizarme antes de que salieran de mi boca acusaciones descomedidas. Edward confiaba en que su padre traería a Bree a Miami, de modo que yo confié en Edward.

Edward llamó a los padres de Michelle, se disculpó por despertarlos, y les expuso enseguida una historia plausible para explicar por qué varios hombres grandotes llegarían a su puerta para llevarse a Bree. O, mejor dicho, supuse que les contó una historia plausible. No oí una palabra. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Edward para saber que era capaz de elaborar las mentiras más convincentes en unos minutos, otra habilidad que había heredado de su padre.

A petición mía, Edward habló también con Bree. ¿Qué le contó? La verdad. No me cabe duda. Si yo hubiera estado con ese teléfono en la mano, le habría dado una versión edulcorada de las cosas. No podía evitarlo. El ansia de hacerle la vida más fácil era demasiado grande. De modo que le habría dado una versión aligerada del asunto, ella me habría escuchado y luego me habría pedido que la dejara hablar con Edward para saber la verdad.

Cuando Carlisle se hubo marchado, Edward caminó hasta el sofá, se sentó junto a mí y me cogió la mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Le apreté la mano y logré esbozar una lánguida sonrisa.

—Me encontraré mejor cuando ella esté aquí.

—A propósito de este caso —dijo—. ¿Me equivoco al creer que lo quieres?

—Lo quiero, sí, pero...

—Después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, ya no podemos permitirnos el lujo de preocuparnos por conflictos de intereses. Alguien tiene que investigar esto.

—¿No piensas que las camarillas pueden manejar el caso?

—Individualmente, diría que las camarillas son perfectamente capaces de manejar la situación. ¿Pero juntas? Juntas trabajarían a una mínima parte de su capacidad.

—¿Luchas intestinas?

Dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Exactamente. Ocurre como cuando varios países que se hallan en guerra se unen para enfrentarse a un enemigo común. Todos querrán dirigir el ataque. Ninguno querrá compartir información por temor a divulgar sus contactos y sus técnicas. Todos querrán que los demás arriesguen a sus hombres. Cuando se trate de un plan de acción, más que decidir sobre el mismo, lo negociarán.

—Y mientras tanto, más chicos saldrán lastimados.

—Daños colaterales. No voy a decir que a las camarillas no les importe; no son monstruos. Pero están estructuradas en torno a la acumulación de ganancias y a la auto conservación. Esas prioridades ocuparán siempre el primer plano, intencionadamente o no.

—Pero obviamente tu padre prevé todo eso, porque en caso contrario no estaría pidiéndote que aceptes. ¿Por qué no dice a las otras camarillas: «gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero nosotros solos nos encargaremos del asunto?».

Edward se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Política. A este nivel, hasta mi padre tiene las manos atadas. Si se niega a cooperar, no sólo afectará a la posición que detenta respecto de las otras camarillas, sino que también provocará desacuerdos internos. Sería comprensible que sus empleados cuestionaran el hecho de que se niegue a recibir ayuda externa.

—De modo que nos toca a nosotros. En ese caso, entonces, definitivamente quiero... —Me detuve—. ¡Un momento! ¿Y Bree? Es evidente que no puedo dejar que se pegue a nosotros y...

—He pensado en eso. En alguien que pueda cuidarla.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. O la cuido yo misma, o me muero de preocupación. No confío en nadie...

Me dijo en quién estaba pensando.

—Oh —respondí yo—. Eso podría funcionar.

Carlisle llamó para decir que Bree estaba ya en el jet y que llegaría a Miami poco después de las seis. Edward le informó de nuestra decisión, que yo aceptaría el caso y que empezaría de inmediato. En cuanto al papel que asumiría Edward, nos habíamos decidido por la honestidad antes que por el subterfugio. Por supuesto, él me ayudaría. Sí, es verdad que esto significaba trabajar juntamente con las camarillas, pero la causa era justa y él no iba a degradarla ocultando su participación. Si Carlisle sentía que había conseguido una victoria, teníamos que dejar que se diera esa satisfacción. Nuestra única defensa era que no aceptaríamos un cheque de pago de la Camarilla por el trabajo que íbamos a realizar. Lo hacíamos solos, y por nuestras propias razones.

Dado que procurar la seguridad de Bree se había convertido ahora en nuestra primera prioridad, Edward le pidió a su padre, durante el desayuno, un aplazamiento para ocuparse de ese aspecto. Mientras tanto, Carlisle me traería, a última hora de la mañana, una copia de los archivos del caso, después de que Edward se hubiese ido y yo hubiese tenido tiempo de instalar a Bree en el hotel. Carlisle le prometió a Edward que colaboraría con los arreglos para la protección de Bree, y Edward, prudentemente, se abstuvo de decirle que ya habíamos tomado nuestras propias medidas. Si bien apreciábamos la ayuda de Carlisle, ninguno de nosotros dos quería que Bree permaneciese bajo su custodia durante largo tiempo, no fuera a ser que Carlisle desease aprovechar esa oportunidad para inducirla a convertirse en una empleada suya en el futuro.

Recibimos a Bree en el aeropuerto. Cuando digo «recibimos», me refiero a Edward, a mí y a Troy. Sí, Troy seguía estando con nosotros, aunque mi intención era que volviese con su patrón después del almuerzo. No es que yo tuviera nada contra Troy, pero me resultaba inquietante tener a un inmenso semidemonio pegado a los talones. Bree, en cambio, se adaptó de inmediato a nuestra nueva sombra, como si tener un guardaespaldas/chófer fuese algo completamente natural: una prueba más de que por sus venas corría sangre real de las camarillas.

Después del desayuno, respondimos a las preguntas de Bree sobre los ataques. Escuchó con más curiosidad que preocupación. El altruismo no es uno de los puntos fuertes de Bree. Me digo que es algo que no tienen los adolescentes, pero sospecho que hay algo más en ella.

—Estupendo, siempre y cuando no vuelvan a secuestrarme —dijo—. Dos veces en un año es suficiente para cualquiera. Desde luego, debo de ser la chica que más peligro corre en el mundo.

—Eres especial.

—Sí, bueno —replicó—, ser especial no parece traer más que problemas. Ahora comprendo por qué mi madre cambiaba de casa con tanta frecuencia. —Nos miró alarmada—. No tendremos que volver a mudarnos, ¿verdad?

—No se trata de esa clase de problemas. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un lugar seguro para que estés allí mientras yo busco a ese tipo.

—¿Qué? —Pasó de mirarme a mí a mirar a Edward —. De ninguna manera. Me estáis gastando una broma, ¿no es así?

—Bella no puede investigar si está preocupada por ti, Bree.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Tú no lo harías. No me mandarías lejos.

Abrí la boca, pero la culpa me agarrotó la garganta.

—Bree... —le advirtió Edward.

Bree clavó los ojos en mí.

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez? Dijiste que no me dejarías. Nunca.

—Bree... —La voz de Edward se hizo más severa.

—Podemos trabajar juntas en el caso. Tienes todos esos nuevos hechizos. Puedes protegerme mejor que nadie. Yo confío en ti, Bella.

Un golpe bajo. Con dificultad, pude musitar:

—Yo..., nosotros...

Entonces Edward le dijo quién iba a cuidar de ella.

Bree pestañeó y enseguida se acomodó en la silla.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? —Tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja—. Ah, ¿y eso significa que no voy a ir al colegio?

Después del desayuno, volvimos al aeropuerto a despedir a Edward. Mientras Bree charlaba con Troy, Edward y yo considerábamos cuáles serían mis próximos pasos en el caso.

—El chico al que atacaron primero, Holden —dije—. También él llamó a la línea de emergencia. ¿No te parece que es extraño? ¿Que casi todas las víctimas tuviesen tiempo de pedir ayuda antes de ser atacadas? En el caso de Joseph, me lo explico, porque tenía un teléfono móvil. ¿Pero los otros?

—Considero seriamente la posibilidad de que se les permitiera hacer la llamada, puede que prolongando la cacería de manera que pudiesen llegar a un teléfono.

—¿Pero porqué?

—Ya era demasiado tarde para que llegara la ayuda, de modo que probablemente el asesino se estaba asegurando de que el caso permaneciera bajo la jurisdicción de una camarilla, y de que los humanos no fuesen los primeros en encontrar a las víctimas. No obstante, tenemos que centrarnos en los hechos, más que en las interpretaciones. Es muy pronto para eso.

—Hablando de hechos, ojalá Holden haya visto a su agresor. —Me asaltó un pensamiento—. Lo que necesitamos es el informe presencial de alguien que se suponía que _no _iba a escapar. Necesitamos a un nigromante.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es una buena idea, pero con las víctimas de asesinato es muy difícil comunicarse poco después de haber muerto, y en las raras ocasiones en que un nigromante logra establecer contacto, los espíritus están casi siempre demasiado traumatizados para recordar los detalles que rodearon sus muertes.

—No me refiero a Joseph. Me refiero a Dana. Un buen nigromante puede establecer contacto con alguien que está en coma.

—Tienes razón, me había olvidado de eso. Excelente idea. Conozco a varios nigromantes, uno de los cuales me debe importantes favores. Durante el vuelo, haré algunas llamadas y veré cuál de ellos puede llegar antes a Miami.


	14. 12 Hora de visita

**Hora de visita**

Antes de llevar a Bree al aeropuerto, los guardias de la Camarilla la habían acompañado a nuestro apartamento para que recogiera más ropa. Carlisle le había pedido también que nos hiciera las maletas a Edward y a mí, puesto que habíamos llegado a Miami con lo puesto. Una actitud considerada de su parte, tengo que reconocer. Yo estaba demasiado preocupada por Bree como para pensar en eso. El único aspecto negativo de eso fue que Bree recogió lo que _ella _creía que debíamos ponernos.

Edward se había llevado su maleta al jet sin abrirla, probablemente porque temía que la expresión de su rostro al ver el contenido pudiera hacerle sentir a Bree que sus esfuerzos no eran apreciados. A pesar de que Edward tenía muy poca ropa informal, yo sospechaba que absolutamente toda estaría en aquella maleta, y ninguna prenda adecuada para vestir en los tribunales. Pero confiaba en que se le hubiera ocurrido incluir algunos calcetines y algo de ropa interior.

Cuando deshice mi maleta, comprobé que la falta de ropa interior no sería un problema para mí.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste?, ¿volcar en la maleta todo el cajón de mi ropa interior? —pregunté, tratando de desenredar una maraña de sujetadores.

—Por supuesto que no. No creo que se fabriquen maletas tan grandes como para eso. —Tiró de un par de ligas que estaban enredadas con los sujetadores—. ¿De verdad usas estas cosas? ¿O son solamente para el sexo?

Le quité las ligas de las manos.

—Claro que las utilizo.

Por supuesto que cuando me las ponía era sólo porque aumentaban la ventaja sexual de las faldas, ventaja que es muy difícil de aprovechar si se llevan pantys. Sin embargo, ésa era una información que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con cualquiera, bueno, aparte de Edward, aunque él, obviamente, ya la conocía.

—Me prometiste que yo tendría cosas de éstas cuando estuviera en secundaria —dijo, levantando un par de medias de seda.

—Yo nunca prometí tal cosa.

—Bueno, yo te lo mencioné y tú no dijiste que no. Es lo mismo que prometer. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que da cambiarse en un vestuario y que las chicas me vean usar esas bragas de algodón como las de las abuelas?

—Más razón para que sigas usándolas. Si te da vergüenza que las vean las _chicas, _más vergüenza te daría que las viesen los chicos. Son el cinturón de castidad de los tiempos que corren.

—Cuánto te odio. —Se tiró hacia atrás despatarrada sobre la cama, y luego levantó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si no me las compras, podría engañarte y comprármelas yo misma. Eso sí que estaría mal.

—¿Vas a hacer la colada también?

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Entonces no me preocupo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Bree saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación antes de que me diera tiempo de guardar toda mi lencería en un cajón. Oí el grito de bienvenida de Bree y supe de quién se trataba.

—Bella está en el dormitorio guardando su ropa interior —dijo Bree—. Le llevará un buen rato.

Cogí otro montón.

—¡Mierda! —dijo una voz a mis espaldas—. No era broma. ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿has asaltado una tienda de lencería?

Ante mí se encontraba la única mujer loba del mundo, una denominación que más parecía describir un fenómeno de circo que a la mujer morena que se hallaba de pie en el umbral. Alta y delgada, Alice Brandon tenía la constitución típicamente atlética de los hombres y mujeres lobos, y la saludable belleza que hace que los hombres digan cosas como: «¡Guau! ¡Si se arreglara un poco, dejaría a todo el mundo sin sentido!». Aunque si alguien se atreviera a decir algo así, acabaría, efectivamente, sin sentido.

Elena llevaba una camiseta, unos pantalones vaqueros cortados y zapatillas, con su largo cabello negro recogido con una goma elástica y quizá, sólo quizá, brillo de labios..., y tenía un aspecto infinitamente mejor del que yo conseguía después de estar varias horas acicalándome. No es que tuviera envidia, ni nada parecido. ¿Ah, he mencionado ya que tenía treinta y dos pero aparentaba veintitantos? ¿Qué puede zamparse un filete de cuatrocientos gramos y no engordar ni siquiera cincuenta? Los hombres y mujeres lobos tienen todas las ventajas: larga juventud, metabolismo extremo, sentidos acusados y una fuerza extraordinaria, y, sí, le tengo envidia.

De cualquier manera, ya que no puedo tener los dones de una mujer loba, tendré de amiga a una mujer loba. El hecho de que sean mitad lobas las hace sumamente leales y protectoras..., motivo por el cual Alice era la única persona a quien yo podía confiar a Bree.

Alice observó el desorden de ropa interior que había encima de la cama.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde se pone una la mitad de esas cosas.

Bree pasó corriendo junto a Alice, saltó sobre la cama, cogió un sujetador, y se lo puso sobre el pecho.

—Éste para mí—dijo Bree, sonriendo—. ¿A que sí?

Alice se echó a reír.

—Tal vez dentro de unos años.

Bree resopló.

—Al paso que voy, me llevará unos cuantos años y unos cuantos pares de calcetines. Soy la única chica de noveno grado que lleva sujetadores de deporte.

—Yo aún los usaba en décimo grado, así que me llevas ventaja. — Alice se inclinó para recoger un negligé que se me había caído—. Por lo que veo esperas pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Edward.

—¡Qué más quisiera yo! —respondí—. Va de camino a Chicago. Fue Bree quien hizo la maleta, y confío en que metiera en ella algo de ropa.

—En el fondo —aseguró Bree.

Guardé el resto de la lencería en un cajón, luego guardé la maleta medio vacía en el armario y me volví hacia Alice. Hice un esfuerzo para no responder al impulso de abrazarla. Alice no era de la clase de personas que gusta de abrazos y besos. Hasta el contacto físico superficial, como los apretones de mano, le producían cierta incomodidad, aunque esa incomodidad no pudiese compararse ni de lejos con la que experimentaba en esos casos otra persona..., pensamiento que hizo que cayera en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la reunión.

—¿Dónde está Jass? —pregunté—. ¿Esperando en el coche? ¿Para, de ese modo, no tener que saludarme?

—Hola, Bella —me llegó un acento sureño desde la sala.

—Hola, Jasper.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. El compañero de Alice, Jasper Witlock, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, de espaldas a mí, y seguro que el gesto no era inconsciente. Jass era rubio, de ojos azules y de constitución robusta. Al igual que Alice, Jass tenía esa belleza que hace que se pare el tráfico..., y todo el encanto de una víbora.

La primera vez que nos vimos, Jass me tiró una bolsa que contenía una cabeza humana, y desde aquel momento las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar. Yo no lo entiendo a él, él no me entiende a mí, y lo único que tenemos en común es Alice, lo cual provoca más problemas de los que resuelve.

Finalmente se dignó mirarme a la cara.

—¿Has dicho que Edward no está aquí?

—Tuvo que regresar a Chicago por el caso que lleva en los tribunales.

Jass asintió con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado. Podría argumentarse que esperaba encontrarse con alguien con quien conversar para evitar tener que hacerlo conmigo, pero la verdad era que a Jass parecía gustarle Edward realmente, cosa que me provocaba sumo disgusto. No porque Edward no fuera una persona capaz de inspirar simpatía. Sino porque a Jass, bueno, a Jass no le gustaba mucho nadie. Su reacción habitual hacia cualquiera que no perteneciera a su Grupo iba desde la semitolerancia a la aversión manifiesta. Yo había caído en el extremo más remoto posible de la escala, aunque poco a poco me iba alejando del límite.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Jass, mirando a Alice, que estaba detrás de mí.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió ella.

—Tenemos un largo viaje...

—Y todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. — Alice salió del dormitorio y me miró—. Hemos alquilado un coche, de modo que podremos volver a Nueva York en automóvil, tomarnos nuestro tiempo, contemplar el paisaje, convertir el viaje en unas vacaciones. Si alguien está detrás de Bree, Peter pensó que sería prudente que nos moviéramos de un lado a otro durante unos días en lugar de volver volando a casa.

—Buena idea. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Sonrió.

—Tenernos fuera de su vista durante unos días es todo el agradecimiento que necesita.

—¿Podemos hacer una parada en Orlando?

—¿Quieres ir a Disney World? —preguntó Alice.

Bree levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¡Ni hablar!

Le dije algo con los labios a Alice. Ella sonrió.

—Ah, a los estudios Universal, entonces. Perdón. Yo creía que Disney World era una buena idea, pero podríamos ir a los estudios Universal, si a Bella le parece bien.

—Pasadlo bien —dije—. He transferido dinero a la cuenta de Bree, de modo que aseguraos de que pague sus gastos.

Por el movimiento de cabeza de Alice, supe que el dinero de Bree no se gastaría en ninguna cosa que no fuera comida basura y _souvenirs, _tal como ocurrió cuando le di dinero para la semana que pasó con ellos en verano.

Supe que no tenía que discutir. Su Alfa, Peter Danvers, estaba en muy buena posición, y los tres compartían todo, incluyendo las cuentas bancarias. Si yo insistía en pagar, estaría insultando a Peter. Si él se daba el gusto de obrar a su manera, Bree no usaría su propio dinero ni siquiera para golosinas y camisetas.

—¿Ya tienes lista la mochila? —le preguntó Jass a Bree.

—No he llegado a deshacerla.

—Bueno. Cógela y nos vamos.

—Que tengáis buen viaje, vosotros dos —dijo Alice, echándose en el sofá—. Yo he venido a ver a Bella.

Jass hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—Deja de gruñir —dijo Alice —. Ya que estoy aquí, quiero pasar un rato con Bella antes de que nos vayamos. A menos que prefiráis me _quede _aquí. ¿Sabéis? Puede que no sea mala idea. Podría quedarme, ayudarla...

—No.

—¿Es una orden?

—Bree —interrumpí—, hay un Starbucks a unas calles de distancia. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Jass donde está, y nos traéis unos cafés? —Miré a Jass—. Para cuando volváis, probablemente sea ya hora de iros. Carlisle vendrá enseguida, y dio a entender que se llevaría a Bree para protegerla, así que preferiría que no estuviese aquí cuando él llegue.

Jass dijo que sí con la cabeza, caminó hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Bree. Cuando se cerró tras ellos, Alice me miró.

—Ya veo que, desde que vives con Edward, estás aprendiendo a hacer de intermediaria. Lamento lo ocurrido. Sé que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que oírnos discutir. —Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Hemos llegado a acuerdos sobre muchas cosas, pero todavía tiene problemas con la idea de que necesito guardarme un rincón de mi vida para mí misma, un rincón que no lo incluye a él.

Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

—No le agrado. Y lo entiendo.

—No, no eres tú. —Captó mi mirada escéptica—. En serio. Sencillamente, no le gusta que tenga amigos. Vaya, eso no suena nada bien, ¿verdad? A veces me oigo decir esas cosas, que tienen perfecto sentido para mí, y pienso cómo deben de sonar en oídos ajenos... —se interrumpió—. Bueno, háblame de este caso.

—¡Caray! ¡Menuda manera de cambiar de tema!

Alice se echó a reír.

—Ha sido muy evidente, ¿no?

—En lo que se refiere a que Jass no quiere que tengas amigos, sé que él es así, y sé por qué, de modo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No voy a mandarte emails con folletos sobre refugios para mujeres. Reconozco que hubo un tiempo en que estaba un poco preocupada. No es que pensara que pudiera maltratarte, ni nada de eso, pero es que... se preocupa en extremo...

—Hasta la obsesión.

—No quería decirlo.

Se rió y se recostó en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

—No te preocupes, yo lo digo constantemente. Por lo general, se lo digo a él. A veces hasta se lo grito. En algunas ocasiones, acompañado de un objeto volador. Pero estamos trabajando en el tema. Va aprendiendo a dejarme un poco de espacio, y yo a que él nunca va a sentirse contento con esa situación. ¡Ah! Le conté esa idea que teníamos de ir a esquiar este invierno. Explotó. Entonces le aclaré que la idea era ir los cuatro, no sólo tú y yo, y se tranquilizó, e incluso dijo que le parecía bien. Ésa es la forma, me parece. Sugerir algo que le parezca inadmisible, y ofrecer después una alternativa menos dolorosa.

—Si eso no funciona, recuérdale, la próxima vez que discutáis sobre mí, que podrías hacerte amiga de Tanya.

Alice contuvo una risa.

—¡Oh, eso sí que le daría miedo...! Aunque probablemente no me creería. Hablando de creer, ¿me creerías si te dijera que ella me sigue llamando?

—¿En serio?

—De algún modo ha conseguido el número de mi móvil.

—Yo no...

—Ya sé que tú no, y por eso no te lo pregunté. El problema reside en que ahora tengo que hablar con ella, por lo menos para decirle que no quiero hablar con ella. Cuando llamaba al teléfono de casa, Peter le decía que yo no estaba y Jass..., bueno, Jass nunca la dejaba pasar del «hola». — Alice bajó los pies de la mesa y se giró para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá, frente a mí—. Odio tener que reconocerlo, pero estoy harta. Quiero decir, no puede querer que seamos amigas, no después de lo que hizo, así que ¿qué es lo que _de verdad _quiere?

—¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Lo más seguro es que no tenga ningún otro motivo. Pienso que realmente quiere conocerte mejor, y no ve conflicto alguno entre eso y tratar de robarte a tu amante o convencer al Consejo de que te dé por muerta. —Me encogí de hombros—. Es una mujer vampiro. Son diferentes. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

—Dos palabras: psicoterapia profunda.

Me sonreí.

—Bueno, vamos a medias, y para Navidad le mandamos de regalo un certificado sobre su estado de salud.

Alice estaba a punto de responder cuando se abrió la puerta. Entró Bree, llevando en una mano mi tarjeta llave y en la otra una taza humeante. Estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera en esa taza, no era chocolate caliente, y probablemente tampoco café descafeinado, pero no dije nada. Dudaba de que Jass comprendiera que Bree era demasiado pequeña para tomar café. Confiaba en que Alice interviniese cuando llegara el turno del vino y del whisky.

Bree mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara Jass, que entró con tres tazas.

—¡Qué rapidez! —exclamó Alice —. Demasiada. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Echar una carrera? ¿O habéis ido en coche?

—Estaba muy cerquita.

—Ajá.

—Tiene razón —dijo Bree—. Estaba más cerca de lo que creía Bella, pero nosotros os dejamos con vuestras bebidas y nos vamos a ver los embarcaderos mientras habláis.

Alice le echó una mirada a Jass, tensa, como esperando que se la rebatiera. Cuando él abrió la boca, los dedos de Alice apretaron el almohadón del sofá.

—Antes vamos a llevar tu maleta al automóvil —dijo Jass a Bree. Se dirigió después a Alice y le entregó su taza de café—. Cuando hayas terminado, baja y búscanos.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias. No tardaré.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y me entregó una taza.

—Té —dijo, y miró luego a Bree—. ¿Correcto?

Tomé la taza al tiempo que le daba las gracias, la dejé sobre la mesa y ayudé a Bree a prepararse.


	15. 13 Una conjunción de circunstancias

**Una conjunción de circunstancias**

Bree ya estaba lista, como ella misma había dicho, pero yo no iba a dejarla ir sin unas cuantas instrucciones, la mayoría de las cuales eran meras variantes de «pórtate bien» y «ten cuidado».

Dejar a Bree con alguien, incluso con personas que yo sabía que la protegerían aun a riesgo de sus vidas, no me resultaba fácil. Pero Alice facilitó las cosas conviniendo en que estableceríamos un horario de control telefónico a las once de la mañana y a las once de la noche. Si cualquiera de nosotras fuera a estar ocupada en el horario establecido, avisaríamos a la otra, de modo que ninguna quedara preocupándose por una llamada no hecha o no respondida. Sí, eso parecía rozar lo obsesivo compulsivo, pero ni Alice ni Jass me hicieron sentir que mi reacción era excesiva, algo que aprecié sinceramente.

Lo preparé todo para que yo bajara con Alice y los viera partir, con el propósito de que Bree y yo no tuviéramos que vernos envueltas en complicados adioses. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Jass y Bree, me volví hacia Alice.

—Jass es realmente bueno con Bree —dije.

—Ajá.

—¿A ti no te lo parece?

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Estoy esperando la segunda parte de ese comentario.

—¿Te refieres a la parte de: «¿Sabes?, seguro que sería un buen...».

Levantó una mano para detenerme.

—Sí, a esa parte.

Me reí y me dejé caer en la silla.

—¿Se ha progresado algo en ese frente?

—Ha pasado de insinuaciones disfrazadas de bromas a insinuaciones propiamente dichas. Así se pasó un año, de modo que me imagino que tendrá que pasar otro antes de que él insista en hablarlo abiertamente. Es muy considerado respecto a ese tema: se toma su tiempo y deja que me acostumbre poco a poco a la idea antes de lanzar la pregunta.

—Sabe que no estás lista.

—El problema consiste en que no estoy segura de que llegue a estarlo alguna vez. Quiero tener hijos. Realmente lo quiero. Siempre supuse que me haría mayor, me casaría con un buen tipo, viviría en un barrio agradable y llenaría la casa de niños. Pero con Jass, bueno, siempre he pensado que una vida con él significaba renunciar a todo eso. Incluso a la parte de «hacerme mayor».

—Un precio demasiado alto.

—Creo que sí.

Sonrió y estiró las piernas en el sofá.

—Y los hijos..., bueno, son un paso muy grande, y no sólo por las razones normales. Jass sabe que no salgo a ningún lado, de modo que no es una cuestión de compromiso y dedicación. El problema reside en lo de ser medio lobos. ¿Tener un bebé en esas condiciones? Nunca ha ocurrido. Quién sabe qué... —Se friccionó los antebrazos con las manos—. Bueno, simplemente no estoy preparada, y en este momento no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de eso, y menos con todos estos problemas de reclutamiento.

Dejé mi taza encima de la mesa.

—Es verdad. Has conocido a ese nuevo recluta esta semana, ¿Qué... tal...

Dos golpes a la puerta me interrumpieron.

—Me parece que Jass está empezando a ponerse nervioso —dije—. Por lo menos lo ha intentado.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Ése es un golpe a la puerta demasiado cortés para ser de Jass.

—Y es la otra puerta —dije, siguiendo el sonido—. Es nuestro guardaespaldas.

Alice rió. Abrí la puerta que unía las dos suites y ella vio a Troy.

—Mierda —murmuró—. No era broma.

—Acabo de ver que llegaba el coche del señor Cullen —dijo Troy—. Pensé que te agradaría que te lo advirtiera. Me pareció haber oído... —se asomó a la habitación y vio a Alice — ... voces. Hola.

Se inclinó un poco más para ver mejor, y fue obvio que no iba a irse a ningún lado sin que mediara una presentación.

—Troy, Alice; Alice, Troy Morgan, el guardaespaldas de Carlisle, temporalmente en préstamo.

Alice se puso de pie y extendió la mano. Troy casi tropezó para estrechársela. Como ocurría normalmente, no creo que Alice advirtiese la atención de que estaba siendo objeto, y ciertamente no la devolvió.

—¿Eres... amiga de Bella? —preguntó.

—Y compañera del mismo Consejo —dije—. Está de paso y ha hecho un alto para hacerme una visita... con su marido.

—Mari... —Miró la mano de Alice y vio el anillo de compromiso—. Oh. —Retrocedió, a regañadientes—. El Consejo Interracial, ¿no? Así que eres una sobrenatural. Déjame adivinar...

—Discúlpame —dije—. Pero si Carlisle sube será mejor dejar que Alice se vaya.

Se oyó otro golpe a la puerta, esta vez desde el vestíbulo.

—Ven —le dijo Troy a Alice —. Saldremos por mi habitación.

—Despídeme de Bree —le pedí—. Te llamaré esta noche.

Alice se dejó conducir por Troy a la habitación. Esperé un momento y luego abrí la puerta del vestíbulo e invité a Carlisle a entrar. Su nuevo guardaespaldas se quedó en el pasillo. Antes de que yo hubiese llegado a cerrar esa puerta, la que comunicaba ambas habitaciones volvió a abrirse y Alice asomó la cabeza. Señaló hacia el vestíbulo diciendo con los labios la palabra «guardia». Con toda discreción le hice una seña para que entrase. Era preferible que ella saliese por la puerta principal y despertase alguna mínima sospecha en Carlisle que permitir que el guardia la viera salir subrepticiamente de la habitación de Troy y suscitar en Carlisle sospechas mayores. Yo dudaba de que Troy tuviera mujeres que pasaran con él la noche mientras estaba de servicio.

—¿Está Bree aquí? —preguntó Benicio mirando a su alrededor. Entonces reparó en Alice.

—Ella ya se marchaba —afirmé.

Alice pasó junto a Carlisle con una breve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Mantuve la puerta abierta, luego la cerré tras ella y me volví hacia Carlisle.

—Veamos, ¿dónde estábamos? —pregunté—. Ah, me ha traído los archivos. Gracias.

Cogí los archivos. Carlisle dirigió la vista a la puerta del dormitorio semiabierta, tratando de ver por ella.

—¿Está Bree...

—¿Edward ha llegado bien a Chicago? —pregunté—. Le preocupaba llegar tarde. Salió con poco margen esta mañana.

—El avión aterrizó a las once.

—Llegó a tiempo, entonces. Muy bien.

Carlisle dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio.

—Supongo que Bree...

—¿Está todo aquí dentro? —pregunté, levantando el archivo.

Antes de que él pudiese contestar, me dirigí hasta la ventana y desplegué el archivo sobre el amplio antepecho, fingiendo echarle un vistazo mientras vigilaba la zona de estacionamiento. Vi las cabezas de Jass y de Alice, que se movían rápidamente entre los automóviles, y, entre ambos, la cabeza oscura de Bree.

—Veamos. Informes de los incidentes... —Elena, Jass y Bree se detuvieron junto a un coche, un descapotable, por supuesto. Una pausa y luego Jass le tiró las llaves a Alice y subieron al vehículo—. Fotos de los lugares, informes médicos... —El coche salió rápidamente del aparcamiento—. Parece que está todo aquí. Perdón, ¿decía usted...?

—Bree —respondió él—. No la veo por aquí, Bella, y de veras espero que no hayas cometido la tontería de dejarla recorrer el hotel sin compañía.

—Por supuesto que no. Se quedará con unos amigos míos mientras investigo esto.

—¿Amigos? —Hizo una pausa—. La mujer que acaba de salir, supongo. Tal vez no te des cuenta de lo serio que es esto. No puedes dejar a Bree con un humano...

—Es una sobrenatural. Alguien que cuidará muy bien de Bree.

Carlisle hizo una breve pausa, procesando todo lo que sabía sobre mis contactos sobrenaturales en menos tiempo de lo que a la mayoría de las personas les hubiera llevado contestar cuál es la capital de Francia.

—La mujer loba —afirmó—. Alice Brandon.

Reconozco que tuve un momento de desconcierto. Los hombres y mujeres lobos tienen su privacidad en alta estima, motivo por el cual yo no le había dicho a Troy quién era Alice. Cuando Carlisle hacía sus tareas, no dejaba nada pendiente.

—¿Mujer loba? —murmuró Troy a nuestras espaldas—. ¿Era una mujer loba? Mierda. Esta sí que es una historia que me va a ganar algunas rondas de copas en el club.

—No —saltó Carlisle —. No se lo dirás a nadie.

Troy se puso derecho.

—No, señor.

—Por razones de cortesía interracial, debemos respetar la privacidad de los hombres lobos. No obstante, puedes tomarte unos cuantos tragos a cuenta mía en el club, para compensar.

Troy sonrió.

—Sí, señor.

—No quisiera criticar, Bella —dijo Carlisle—. Ni insultar a tus amigos, pero he de señalar que la Camarilla está, con mucho, mejor preparada para proteger a Bree. Tú careces de experiencia en esta materia, y lo que puede parecerte una buena idea no es necesariamente la mejor elección.

—No fue idea mía.

—¿Entonces, de quién...? —Se detuvo, comprendiendo cuál era la única respuesta posible. Entonces movió la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Si Edward piensa que esto es lo mejor, dejaremos a la niña con ellos... por ahora. Pero si la situación empeora, puede ser necesario que reconsideremos nuestras opciones.

—Comprendido —respondí—. Bien, veamos ahora: ¿qué puede usted decirme sobre el caso?

Carlisle encargó que nos llevaran un refrigerio a la habitación, y allí comimos mientras hablábamos sobre el caso. Si Carlisle tenía algún problema en discutir los problemas de la Camarilla con una bruja, no dio muestras de ello, y fue tan generoso con su información y sus ofrecimientos de ayuda como era de esperar. Para ser sincera, más generoso de lo que yo esperaba. Me sentía ya suficientemente incómoda con asumir un caso que nos había venido a través de Carlisle. No deseaba trabajar con él más estrechamente de lo estrictamente necesario.

Había unos cuantos movimientos estratégicos que yo podía hacer y que me hicieron tener menos la impresión de que me había dejado engañar para trabajar para Carlisle. Poco antes, había notificado en el hotel que pensaba seguir allí, y les pedí que cambiasen el cargo de mi cuenta a mi tarjeta de crédito. Estaban a un tercio de su capacidad de hospedaje, sin esperanza de recibir reservas importantes a corto plazo, de modo que después de algunos regateos, habíamos acordado una tarifa aceptable. No le dije a Carlisle que había tomado esa medida. Para cuando lo descubriera sería ya demasiado tarde para discutir el tema.

También le devolví el guardaespaldas a Carlisle. Cuando protestó, le argumenté que estando Griffin de baja por luto, Carlisle necesitaba uno de sus guardias regulares y la investigación sería menos llamativa sin la sombra de un semidemonio.

Carlisle se fue a la una. Edward no había llamado todavía por el asunto del nigromante. Mientras esperaba, leí los archivos, dejé el móvil sobre el escritorio, verifiqué dos veces si había mensajes y una vez ajusté el volumen de llamadas. ¿Esperando ansiosa la llamada de Edward? ¡Qué va!

Cuando finalmente sonó el teléfono, verifiqué la identidad de quien llamaba y respondí:

—¿Has encontrado a alguien?

—Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Dos de mis contactos tardaron en llamarme, y después tuve que esperar a que el tribunal entrara en receso.

—¿Pero has encontrado a alguien?

—Una conjunción de circunstancias. Una nigromante de primera clase que justo está en Miami esta semana en viaje de negocios. —Su voz sonaba extrañamente tensa, como si se estuviese esforzando por parecer contento. Debía de tratarse de la conexión.

—Perfecto —respondí—. ¿Cuándo puede reunirse conmigo? ¿Has dicho que es una mujer?

—Esta noche, temprano. Hemos tenido mucha suerte. La otra persona disponible no podía hasta el lunes, de modo que ha sido realmente un golpe de suerte.

¿Estaba tratando de convencerme? ¿O de convencerse a sí mismo quizá?

—Muy bien, dime entonces...

—Un momento. —Unas palabras veladas dirigidas a alguna otra persona—. Parece que el receso ha terminado antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Tienes con qué escribir? —Me dio la dirección y cómo llegar allí.

—Bueno, está todo dispuesto. Alguien se encontrará contigo en ese lugar. Te esperan entre las seis y media y las siete. Es una zona de la ciudad relativamente buena, pero te aconsejaría que le pidas al taxista que espere hasta que hayas entrado. Ve a la puerta trasera, llama y di tu nombre.

—Hablando de nombres, ¿cuál es el de esta nigro...

—Me están reclamando. Tengo que irme, pero te llamaré esta noche. Ah, y ¿Bella?

_¿Sí?

—Confía en mí en este tema. Por extraño que te parezca todo, por favor, confía en mí. Y dicho esto, cortó.


	16. 14 El Teatro Meridiano presenta

**El Teatro Meridiano tiene el honor de presentar...**

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó el conductor.

Me incliné hacia delante y leí el letrero: aparcamiento para empleados y huéspedes del meridiano. los vehículos no autorizados serán retirados bajo la responsabilidad y a costa de los propietarios. ¿Era yo una huésped del Meridiano? ¿Qué era el Meridiano? Condenado Edward. Le había dejado un mensaje en su móvil pidiéndole que volviera a llamarme para darme más información, pero obviamente la sesión del tribunal marchaba con retraso.

Las indicaciones que él me había proporcionado habían llevado al taxi por un complicado recorrido a través de un área industrial cuando, según mi nuevo plano de Miami, yo podría haber accedido a la misma calle tomando una salida a partir de una autopista. Por supuesto, el conductor no había sugerido un camino más corto, aunque yo lo había pillado sonriendo al mirar el contador una o dos veces.

La dirección que Edward me había dado era precisamente allí. En aquel aparcamiento. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho, exactamente? Que había una puerta trasera. A mi izquierda había un muro dotado de varias salidas de ventilación y ventanas enrejadas, más dos entradas: una para carga y descarga, y otra con un juego de puertas dobles metálicas pintadas de gris.

Le pedí al conductor que esperara, salí y me encaminé hacia las puertas. Eran ciertamente sólidas, sin picaportes ni cerraduras. Junto a ellas había un timbre con el cartel de ENTREGAS. Comprobé de nuevo la dirección y llamé.

Treinta segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir una ráfaga de voces que gritaban, música de rock y herramientas eléctricas. Una mujer joven parpadeó ante la luz del sol. Llevaba gafas, pantalones de cuero rojo y un distintivo con una obscenidad en el espacio correspondiente al nombre.

—¡Hola! Soy... —Levanté la voz—. Soy Bella Swan. Tengo una cita con...

La mujer pegó un silbido por encima del hombro.

—¡J. D.! —Volvió a mirarme—. Bueno, pasa, chica, que se nos va el aire acondicionado.

Pedí disculpas mientras pagaba al taxista, y me apresuré a volver al edificio. En el momento en que entraba, comenzó una nueva canción, a un volumen increíble. Al primer alarido, parpadeé.

—¿No es horrible? —dijo la joven, cerrando la puerta tras de mí—. Es la canción con la que Kate hace entrar en calor a su público. _My Way._

—Dime que no es Frank Sinatra.

—No, algún británico que ya murió.

—Grabado como si estuviese sufriendo una muerte larga y dolorosa.

La mujer se rió.

—Tienes razón, muchacha.

Apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, delgado, un tanto calvo, que llevaba una tablilla sujetapapeles y que parecía extenuado.

—Ah, gracias a Dios. Pensé que no lo lograría.

Me agarró por el codo, me introdujo en la habitación y me llevó a través de una multitud de hombres que llevaban taladros y que trabajaban en lo que parecía un andamio.

—Usted _es _Bella, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras me arrastraba a toda velocidad.

—Así es.

—J. D. Soy el gerente de producción de Kate. No ha entrado por la puerta principal, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Gracias a Dios. Aquello parece un zoológico. Desde la semana pasada no nos queda ni una sola entrada por vender, pero algún retrasado mental de la WKLT ha estado anunciando todo el día que aún nos quedan asientos disponibles, y ahora tenemos una cola, que va de aquí a Cuba, de gente muy enojada.

Una mujer de pelo rosado apareció desde detrás de un telón de terciopelo.

—J. D., hay un problema con los niveles de sonido. Aquí la acústica es una mierda, y...

—Tú haz lo que puedas, Anny. Después lo hablaremos con el agente que reservó el teatro.

Me empujó por delante de la mujer, y después pasando el telón. Nos encontramos en un escenario lateral, frente a un auditorio que iba llenándose rápidamente. Me detuve para respirar, pero J. D. tiró de mí otra vez, cruzando el escenario hasta el lado opuesto.

—Qué clase de... —empecé a decir.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo—. ¡Maldita sea! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tara! ¡Tara!

Una mujer subió corriendo las escaleras. Podría haber sido la melliza de J. D., con una tablilla idéntica, igualmente delgada, y si no estaba perdiendo el pelo, parecía estar a punto de arrancárselo.

—La primera fila —dijo J. D.—. El segundo asiento a la derecha del pasillo. ¿No está reservado para los invitados de Kate?

Tara consultó su tablilla.

—Para una tal señorita Swan, Bella Swan.

—Esta es la señorita Swane —dijo J. D., agitando un dedo ante mis ojos. Luego, con el mismo dedo apuntó a la rubia platino de sesenta años que estaba sentada en el asiento número dos—. Esa no es la señorita Swan.

—Voy a buscar a alguien de seguridad.

Tara desapareció por detrás del telón. J. D. observó el teatro, que ahora estaba lleno casi en sus tres cuartas partes, mientras un flujo constante seguía entrando en su interior.

—Espero que no hayan vendido más entradas de la cuenta. Houston lo hizo y fue una auténtica pesadilla. —Se detuvo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eche un vistazo a lo que está entrando por la puerta en este momento. ¿Ve lo que lleva puesto esa mujer? Nunca creí que esas prendas las hacían en color púrpura. Algunos están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Kate. En Buffalo el mes pasado,.., ah, bien. Su asiento está libre. Sígame. Siguió agarrándome del codo, como si de otra manera pudiera tragarme la multitud. Un guardia de seguridad escoltaba por el pasillo a la abuela color platino. Ella se dio la vuelta para lanzarme una mirada furibunda. J. D. nos hizo bajar los escalones a toda marcha.

—¿Está bien la primera fila? ¿No es demasiado cerca para usted?

—No... Está muy bien. Esa... Kate, se llama Kate, ¿verdad? ¿Está por ahí? Podría...

J. D. no pareció oírme. Su mirada estaba fija en la multitud, como la de un perro ovejero que estuviese atento a un montón de ovejas rebeldes.

—Necesitábamos más acomodadores. Diez minutos para el comienzo del show. Se lo dije a Kate... —Una mirada al reloj—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, ocho minutos! ¿Cómo demonios van a meter a todos aquí dentro en ocho minutos? Vaya, siéntese y póngase cómoda.

Se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de personas y desapareció.

—Muy bien —dije en voz baja—. A disfrutar del espectáculo..., sea lo que sea.

Cuando me senté, miré a las personas que estaban a ambos lados, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas pudiera ser ese Kate, que yo suponía que era el nigromante a quien había ido a ver. A mi izquierda había una adolescente con _piercings _en todos los lugares imaginables..., y en otros que hubiera preferido no imaginar. Al otro lado había una mujer mayor de luto y con la cabeza inclinada sobre un rosario. Para que luego digan que el público no es heterogéneo. Estaba anonadada. No podía imaginar qué clase de show podía interesarles a mis dos compañeras de fila.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre el espectáculo, basándome en la apariencia del teatro, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas con un simple terciopelo negro. Cualquiera que fuese el show, yo confiaba en no tener que permanecer allí sentada el tiempo que durase aquello antes de hablar con Kate. Tal vez, una vez comenzado el espectáculo, vendría a buscarme. Supuse que era la dueña del teatro, o la gerente. Alguien de importancia, a juzgar por cómo hablaba de ella J. D. Extraña profesión para un nigromante. A menos que esa Kate no fuese el nigromante. Tal vez fuese solamente la persona que me pondría en contacto con ella. ¡Maldición! No me sobraba el tiempo. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y llamé una vez más a Edward, pero saltó el contestador. Dejé un mensaje: «En este momento estoy sentada en un teatro, sin la más mínima idea de por qué estoy aquí, qué es lo que ocurre, o con quién se supone que he de hablar. Más vale que sea bueno, Cullen, o voy a necesitar a un nigromante para comunicarme _contigo»._

Corté, y miré nuevamente a mis vecinas. No queriendo perturbar a la viuda del rosario, me dirigí a la adolescente y le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Un lleno total esta noche, ¿verdad? —dije.

Me miró fijamente.

—Va a ser un gran show —insistí—. ¿Eres... fan?

—Óyeme bien, zorra, como levantes la mano y te elija a ti en lugar de a mí, te arranco los ojos.

Volví nuevamente hacia el escenario mis órbitas en peligro y me acerqué más a la viuda del rosario. Me miró con malos ojos y dijo algo en lo que me sonó a portugués. No es que yo sepa ni una sola palabra de portugués, pero algo en su voz me hizo sospechar que, dijera lo que dijese, la traducción debía de parecerse bastante a lo que había dicho la chica de los _piercings _que estaba sentada a mi otro lado. Me hundí en mi asiento y me juré que evitaría cualquier contacto ocular durante el resto del show.

Empezó la música, una melodía sinfónica suave, muy diferente del estruendo que había presenciado detrás del escenario. Las luces se hicieron menos brillantes mientras el volumen de la música crecía. Se oyó ruido de pasos mientras las últimas personas se acomodaban en sus asientos. Las luces continuaron bajando hasta que el auditorio quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

Más sonidos de actividad, esta vez provenientes del pasillo que estaba cerca de mí. La música cesó. Aparecieron unas cuantas luces, luces pequeñas y parpadeantes en las paredes y en el techo, seguidas por algunas más, y luego más, hasta que el salón se vio iluminado por millares de ellas, que emitían el suave brillo de las estrellas contra el terciopelo color negro.

Se produjo un murmullo coral de «oohs» y «ahhs», y luego, el silencio. Un silencio absoluto. Nada de música, ninguna conversación. Nadie tosía. Nadie se aclaraba la garganta.

Entonces sonó la voz de una mujer, en un susurro amplificado por micrófonos.

—Éste es su mundo. Un mundo de paz, belleza y felicidad. Un mundo en el que todos deseamos entrar.

La viuda del rosario murmuró un «Amén», uniendo su voz a las de muchos otros que decían lo mismo. En la casi oscuridad, noté que aparecía en el escenario un figura poco perceptible. Se deslizó hacia el borde y siguió avanzando, como si estuviese levitando, por el pasillo central. Cuando parpadeé, pude detectar la forma oscura de una pasarela que había sido erigida rápidamente en el pasillo mientras las luces estaban apagadas. La voz de la mujer siguió sonando, apenas más fuerte que un susurro, tan relajante como una canción de cuna.

—Entre nuestro mundo y el suyo hay un pesado velo. Un velo que pocos pueden correr. Pero yo sí puedo. Vengan conmigo ahora y déjenme que los lleve a su mundo. Al mundo de los espíritus.

Las luces titilaron y cobraron brillo. De pie a mitad de camino de la pasarela elevada se hallaba una mujer pelirroja, con la espalda vuelta hacia nosotros, los que ocupábamos las filas delanteras.

La mujer se volvió. Treinta y muchos. Hermosísima. Cabello rojizo sujetado arriba, con rizos que le caían por el cuello. Un vestido de seda verde esmeralda, de corte sencillo, pero lo suficientemente ajustado como para no dejar ninguna curva a la imaginación. Unas gafas metálicas corrientes completaban el falso atuendo profesional. El tópico hollywoodiense de «la diosa del sexo disfrazada de Señorita Formal y Remilgada». Cuando esta idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, tuve una sensación de _dejà vu. _Yo ya había visto a esa mujer, y pensado exactamente lo mismo. ¿Dónde...? Una voz masculina y sonora llenó la habitación.

—El Teatro Meridiano tiene el honor de presentar, sólo por una noche, a Kate Vegas.

Kate Vegas. La médium de televisión favorita de Bree.

Bueno, ya había encontrado a mi nigromante.


	17. 15 La Diva de los Muertos

**La Diva de los Muertos**

Percibo una presencia masculina —murmuró Kate, arreglándoselas de alguna manera para andar y hablar con los ojos cerrados. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del teatro—. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, puede que de sesenta y pocos o de cuarenta y muchos. Su nombre empieza por M. Es pariente de alguien que se encuentra en este rincón.

Hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo, abarcando el tercio posterior izquierdo de la sala, y por lo menos a un centenar de personas. Me mordí la lengua para contener un gruñido. Durante la última hora, lo había hecho tan a menudo que probablemente no podría comer durante una semana. Más de una docena de personas del «rincón» al que Kate había aludido comenzaron a agitar los brazos, y cinco de ellas saltaron poniéndose de pie y bailando en el lugar a causa de su excitación. Maldición, estaba segura de que _cualquier persona _del público que se esforzara en buscar en sus recuerdos, encontraría a un Mark, o a un Miguel en su familia que hubiese muerto a mediana edad.

Kate dirigió la vista al sector que presentaba la concentración mayor de agitadores de manos.

—Su nombre es Matt, pero dice que nadie lo llamó nunca así. Siempre fue Matty.

De repente una anciana dio un grito y se encorvó, pillada a traición por la pena.

—Matty. Ése es mi Matty. Mi niño. Yo siempre lo llamaba así.

Una vez más aparté la mirada, llenos los ojos con lágrimas de rabia mientras Kate se abalanzaba sobre ella como un tiburón que había olido la sangre.

—¿Es mi Matty? —preguntó la mujer, a quien apenas se la entendía a causa de las lágrimas.

—Creo que es él —dijo Kate en voz baja—. Espere..., sí. Dice que es su hijo. Le pide que deje usted de llorar. Está en un buen lugar y es feliz. Quiere que usted lo sepa.

La mujer se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y trató de sonreír.

—Eso es —dijo Kate —. Ahora quiere que le mencione una fotografía. Dice que usted tiene una fotografía de él a la vista en su casa. ¿Es así?

—Yo... tengo unas cuantas.

—Ah, pero él habla de una determinada. Dice que es la que a él siempre le disgustó. ¿Sabe usted a cuál se refiere?

La anciana sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Matty está riéndose —siguió Kate —. Quiere que la regañe por exhibir esa foto. Quiere que usted la quite y ponga la de él en la boda. ¿Tiene eso sentido para usted?

—Probablemente se refiere a la boda de su sobrina —dijo la mujer—. Ella se casó poco antes de que él muriera.

Kate miró al espacio con una mirada vaga en los ojos, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si estuviese escuchando algo que nadie más podía oír. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, se trata de otra fotografía de una boda. Una más antigua. Dice que la busque usted en el álbum y que la encontrará. Ahora, hablando de bodas...

Y así seguía la cosa, de una persona a otra, mientras Kate manejaba a la multitud, lanzando información «personal» que podía aplicarse prácticamente a cualquier vida: ¿qué padres no exhiben fotografías de sus hijos? ¿Qué persona no tiene fotos que no le agradan? ¿Quién no tiene fotos de bodas en sus álbumes?

Aun en los casos en que se equivocaba, era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para leer la confusión en el rostro de la persona a la que hablaba antes de que pudiese decir nada, y entonces retrocedía y «se corregía». En las escasísimas ocasiones en que la pifiaba por completo, le decía a la persona en cuestión «Váyase a casa y reflexione sobre ello; seguro que le viene a la cabeza», como si fuese la memoria de ella la que fallaba y no la suya.

Esta Kate podía ser verdaderamente una nigromante, pero no estaba usando sus capacidades en ese momento. Como yo ya le había dicho a Bree, nadie —ni siquiera un nigromante— podía «llamar a los muertos» así como así. Lo que Kate Vegas hacía era un engaño psicológico, no muy diferente del que hacen los falsos médiums que les dicen a las muchachas jóvenes: «Veo campanas de boda en tu futuro». Como yo había perdido a mi madre el año anterior comprendía por qué estaban allí todas aquellas personas, el vacío que pugnaban por llenar. Que un nigromante sacara provecho de esa pena con falsos mensajes del más allá..., bueno, era algo que no convertía a Kate Vegas en alguien con quien yo quisiese trabajar.

El camerino olía a funeraria. Era lo apropiado, supongo. Busqué dónde sentarme y encontré una silla debajo de un ramo de dos docenas de rosas negras. No sabía que hubiera rosas negras.

J. D. me había escoltado hasta ese lugar después de que me rescatara su asistente, que había estado murmurando algo acerca de un hombre que se negaba a abandonar su asiento hasta que Kate estableciera contacto con su madre muerta.

Después de desplazar las rosas, traté de llamar nuevamente a Edward. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Sospeché que evitaba mis llamadas. Maldito identificador de llamadas. Estaba llamando a casa para ver si había mensajes cuando se abrió la puerta e hizo su entrada Kate.

—Bella, ¿verdad?—dijo, tragando aire. Habían desaparecido las gafas, y los rizos sueltos que en el escenario se veían tan cuidadosamente dispuestos, le colgaban ahora empapados de sudor por el cuello y la cara—. Por favor, dime que eres Bella.

—Eeeh, sí...

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Venía corriendo para aquí y de repente pensé: ¿y si no era ella? ¿Y si había estado guiñándole el ojo a una desconocida e invitándola a encontrarse conmigo en el camerino, que es justamente lo que me hace falta? Yo ya tengo un lugar asegurado en los periódicos sensacionalistas sin necesidad de eso. De modo que Bella...

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor; luego abrió la puerta y gritó:

—¡Hola! ¿No había pedido...?

De detrás de la puerta apareció, flotando en el aire, una bandeja. Cabía presumir que había algún lacayo que la sostenía, o por lo menos así lo esperaba. Con los nigromantes nunca se puede estar seguro.

Cogió la bandeja y levantó después la botella de whisky.

—¿Pero qué me están haciendo? He dicho que nada de alcohol esta noche. Tengo un compromiso. Ni alcohol ni cafeína. Como si no estuviera ya dándome contra las paredes. —Miró la botella con deseo, luego cerró los ojos y alargando el brazo la sacó por la puerta—. Llévatela, por favor.

La botella desapareció detrás de la puerta.

—Y trae más Gatorade. El azul. Nada de esa porquería de color naranja. —Cerró la puerta, cogió una toalla y se secó la cara—. Muy bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Yo...

—Ah, sí. Así que estaba pensando ¿y si no era ella? Yo esperaba a la bruja. Bueno, quizás no la esperaba, pero deseaba que llegara, ¿sabes? Edward me llamó y me dijo que enviaba a alguien, a una mujer, y yo pensé: «¡Oh, Dios mío, a lo mejor es la bruja!».

—¿La...?

—¿No conoces esa historia? —continuó Kate, con la voz alterada por el vestido que estaba quitándose por la cabeza—. ¿Sobre Edward y la bruja? Personalmente, no lo veo.

—¿Te refieres a que Edward salga con una bruja? Bueno...

—No, a que Edward salga con alguien. Punto. — Kate se quitó el sujetador—. No pretendo ofenderlo, de verdad. Es un tipo estupendo. Pero se trata de una de esas personas de las que uno no imagina que tengan vida social. Como los maestros del colegio. Los ves fuera de la clase, y alucinas.

Una vez quitadas las medias, Kate procedió a extenderse crema limpiadora en la cara, mientras continuaba hablando.

—He oído que es una obsesa de los ordenadores. Probablemente se trata de una muchacha flaca, con grandes gafas y dientes salientes que se asusta de su propia sombra. Una típica bruja. Me imagino a Edward liándose con una chica como...

—Yo soy la bruja —dije.

Kate dejó de limpiarse la cara y me miró.

—¿Qué...?

—La bruja. La novia de Edward. Que soy yo.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Oh, mierda.

La puerta se entreabrió y se oyó la voz de J. D.

—Tengo un incendio que apagar, Kate. Requiere tu toque especial.

—Aguárdame un momento, ¿vale? —me dijo, poniéndose una bata—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Hola, soy yo —dije, pasándome el móvil a la otra oreja—. ¿Está tu padre?

—Bella, qué alegría oírte —respondió Jake—. Estoy estupendamente. Me fue muy bien en los exámenes cuatrimestrales. Gracias por preguntar.

—Perdóname —me disculpé—. Pero es que estoy en un apuro...

Se oyó el chirrido de un taladro fuera del camerino.

—¡Madre mía! ¿A quién estás matando?

—Creo que están desmantelando el escenario —contesté—. ¿Está Billy...?

—Ha salido con mamá. ¿Qué escenario? ¿Dónde estás?

—En Miami. Y, antes de que me preguntes, estoy aquí buscando a un nigromante. He encontrado a una, pero no es completamente... adecuada, de modo que tenía la esperanza de que Billy pudiera ponerme en contacto con algún otro de esta zona.

—¿Para qué quieres a un nigromante? —Hubo una pausa, y luego su voz bajó de tono—. ¿No estarás pensando en..., bueno..., con tu madre? No creo que te convenga, Bella. Sé que todavía estás...

—Ten un poco más de confianza en mí. No estoy tratando de llamar a mi madre. Es para un caso.

—¿Estás trabajando en un caso y no me has llamado?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Otro alarido mecánico de los que taladran el oído, seguido de gritos y rechiflas.

—Suena como una fiesta —dijo Jake—. ¿Has mencionado un escenario? ¿Dónde estás? ¿En un club de _striptease?_

—Algo parecido, en realidad. Acabo de ver una actuación de _strip. _Aunque del género equivocado. Ahora, dime...

—Oh, oh, no vas largar eso del _striptease _sin una explicación. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, buscando a un nigromante en un club de _strippers?_

—No es un club de _strippers, _es un teatro. ¿Has oído hablar de Kate Vegas?

—La... —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿ Kate Vegas es una nigromante? No puedo creer que la gente vea esa mierda. ¿Así que es real?

—En... cierto modo.

—Ay, Dios. Es muy mala, ¿no?

—Digamos que el espectáculo le sienta bien.

—Eh, vamos, no te hagas la buena. No estás hablando con Edward. ¿Cómo es?

—Está más loca que una cabra.

Otra ruidosa carcajada.

—Vaya, ojalá estuviera allí. Bueno, acerca de ese caso... ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre trabajar con Edward?

—Yo nunca dije que no fuera a trabajar...

—Claro que lo dijiste. Cuando estuve en Portland el mes pasado. Edward estaba hablando sobre el caso de ese Igneus, y yo insinué que tal vez tú podrías ayudarlo, y dijiste...

—Esto es sólo temporal. Él está ocupado, así que lo sustituyo.

Kate entró en la habitación. Levanté un dedo. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, tomó un Gatorade, y se apoyó en el borde del tocador.

Jake continuó:

—Si está ocupado, eso significa que necesitas un socio, yo podría...

—Estoy bien. Tú tienes tus estudios.

—No, durante los próximos cuatro días, no —se apresuró a contestar Jake—. No tengo clases hasta el martes. No tengo más que...

—Quédate. Si te necesito, te llamaré. Mientras tanto ¿puedes preguntarle a Billy sobre algún ni... —eché una mirada a Kate — ...esa lista? Es bastante urgente.

—Lo haré si me prometes que me volverás a llamar para darme _todos _los detalles.

—Te llamaré mañana a primera hora. A la hora en que te despiertas. ¿Digamos a mediodía?

—Muy graciosa. Me levanto a las diez. Llámame esta noche. Aquí son sólo las siete, acuérdate.

Le dije que sí, colgué y me volví hacia Kate.

—Discúlpame. No sabía cuánto tardarías. —Guardé el móvil en el bolso y me lo colgué en el hombro—. Mira, estoy segura de que el momento es inoportuno para ti, justo después de una función agotadora, y todo eso. Aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado tiempo para verme, y el show fue... muy bueno. Pero no tienes por qué molestarte conmigo. Cualquiera que sea el favor que le debes a Edward considéralo devuelto. —Caminé de espaldas hacia la puerta y agarré el picaporte—. De cualquier manera, me ha encantado conocerte, Kate, y te deseo lo mejor...

—Siento mucho lo que dije. Sé que he metido la pata. Después de cada función me quedo tan trastornada, que sencillamente... no acierto a pensar.

—No pasa nada. Yo...

—Quiero decir que, mierda, no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de quién eras en el minuto mismo en que Edward me dijo tu nombre. Yo conocía a tu madre. No personalmente, pero sabía quién era, y luego supe de ti y de la hija de Amy la primavera pasada, de modo que realmente tendría que haber sumado dos más dos, pero cuando hago una función, mi mente se pierde y... —Una sonrisa amarga—. Y hablo y hablo, sin sentido, te habrás dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Está bien. Es obvio que estás ocupada y que no te viene bien esto, de modo que no te preocupes. Tengo otros nigromantes a quienes puedo llamar.

Comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

—Mejores nigromantes.

—No tengo idea de si son mejores. Nunca he trabajado contigo.

Me miró, como si la hubiera sorprendido que no le hubiese hecho una falsa alabanza.

Continué:

—Digo simplemente que es probable que el momento no sea...

—Me necesitas para entrar en contacto con una niña en coma. Así de sencillo. Son las diez de la noche, y no vas a encontrar a nadie que lo haga antes de mañana. Bien podrías darme una oportunidad, permitirme que le devuelva a Edward su favor.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Pasar las dos horas siguientes con la Diva de los Muertos no era exactamente la idea que yo tenía de la diversión, pero ya parecía más tranquila, como si la excitación de la función se le hubiese pasado. Tal vez las cosas no salieran tan mal después de todo, o eso me decía a mí misma mientras ella se quitaba la bata y buscaba algo que ponerse


	18. 16 Se ha ido

**Se ha ido**

De acuerdo con la dirección que yo le di, el taxi se detuvo delante de un edificio de ladrillo que se hallaba entre un restaurante y una pequeña compañía financiera. A diferencia de los establecimientos adyacentes, éste no tenía ningún rótulo claramente a la vista. Me llevó más de un minuto ver el letrero microscópico que había en la ventana: Clínica Marsh.

—¡Cristo bendito! —exclamó Kate cuando toqué el timbre—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un centro de rehabilitación?

—Un hospital privado —contesté.

—Qué porquería. ¿A quién hay que matar para que lo traigan a uno aquí? —Captó mi expresión—. Ah, no a _quién, _sino a cuántos. El hospital de una camarilla.

Una mujer rubia de unos cuarenta y tantos años abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Swan. ¿Qué tal está? El señor Cullen dijo que usted vendría esta noche. Pase, por favor. Y supongo que usted es Kate Vegas.

Kate movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—¿Ha habido algún cambio en el estado de Dana? —pregunté.

Un gesto mínimo de emoción cruzó el rostro de la enfermera.

—Me temo que no. Pueden quedarse cuanto deseen. El señor Cullen pidió que ésta fuera una visita privada, de modo que si me necesitan, llámenme, por favor. Mientras no lo hagan, no las molestaré. Está en la habitación número tres.

Le di las gracias y seguí sus instrucciones para llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo. Mientras caminábamos, Kate miraba a su alrededor, tomando nota de todo.

—Piénsalo —dijo—. Si esto es para los empleados, lo más seguro es que tengan un lugar en los Alpes suizos para los ejecutivos. ¿Y para la familia? Sabe Dios. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que debe de ser tener tanto dinero?

—Recuerda de dónde viene —dije, citando a Edward.

—Lo intento, ¿pero sabes?, a veces ves lo que puede hacer una camarilla y piensas, ¡hummm...!, puede que atormentar a algunas almas de vez en cuando no sea tan grave. Tú estás con el individuo que se supone que será el dueño de todo esto algún día. Estoy segura de que lo habrás pensado.

—No en sentido favorable.

—Supondría más poder para ti. A mí me tentaría. Diablos, _he estado _tentada. ¿Conoces a Mike?

—¿A Mike Cullen? No.

—Es el más joven. Bueno, quiero decir el más joven de los legi..., estooo..., de los hijos de Elizabeth. Mike es la perlita de la carnada. Ha salido a su madre, que es encantadora... y mala como un perro rabioso. Mike ha heredado también los genes de la maldad, pero parece no haber recibido nada del cerebro de Carlisle, de modo que no es muy peligroso. Sea como fuere, hace un par de años lo conocí en un club, y mostró un interés muy claro. Hubo momentos en que me sentí tentada. Quiero decir que aquí hay un tipo con dinero y poder envuelto en una caja de regalo casi perfecta. ¿Qué más podría querer una muchacha? Bueno, tal vez alguien que no se haya ganado una reputación como experto en desagradables juegos de alcoba, pero todo el mundo tienen su lado negativo, ¿no es cierto? Con toda sinceridad, eso es lo que pensé. Ahí estaba, de pie y mirando a aquel tipo mientras pensaba: «¡Hummm...!, a lo mejor puedo cambiarlo».

—Probablemente no.

—De ninguna manera, ¿eh? Yo nunca aprendo, pero esa lección me la sé de memoria. Tómalo o déjalo, porque no vas a cambiarlo. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca dejé de pensar en Mike. Poder y dinero: si Calvin Klein pudiera embotellar esa fragancia, haría una fortuna. —Me dedicó una sonrisa—. Si lo piensas, podríamos haber sido cuñadas. Seguro que habríamos animado las reuniones familiares.

Abrí una puerta señalada con un pequeño número 3.

—Es muy probable que ya sean suficientemente animadas.

Kate se rió.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Te imaginas...?

Se interrumpió en el momento en que entramos a la habitación. Era el doble de grande que el dormitorio de mi apartamento. Un diván de cuero y dos sillones reclinables a juego estaban agrupados en torno a una mesa de centro cerca de la puerta. Más allá había una cama de matrimonio extra grande. En medio de ella yacía una niña de largos cabellos rubios, con un edredón con estampado de girasoles que le cubría hasta el pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y vendajes alrededor del cuello. En uno de los costados de la cama había máquinas que emitían sonidos discretos, como para no despertarla.

Se me encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien...? ¿Cómo podía la madre...? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Cerré los ojos, tragué saliva, me acerqué a la cama de Dana y le tomé la mano.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró Kate —. Es una criatura.

—Quin... —Se me secó la garganta. Lo intenté de nuevo—. Tiene quince años, pero parece más pequeña.

—¿Quince? ¡Dios santo! Cuando Edward dijo que se trataba de una «muchacha», pensé que se refería a una mujer, pero tendría que haberlo sabido: cuando él dice «muchacha», quiere decir «muchacha».

—¿La edad supone un problema?

Kate respiró hondo, con la mirada fija en Dana.

—Más difícil, sí, no para comunicarse. Me refiero a... —se tocó la frente con una de sus cuidadas uñas— aquí arriba. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Está estable. Sobre si recuperará la consciencia, no lo saben.

—Bueno, eso tal vez podamos descubrirlo esta noche. Si ha pasado al otro lado, lo sabré.

Kate cobró fuerzas, se acercó a la cama y se aferró a la baranda, miró fijamente a Dana, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, abrió su enorme cartera y sacó algo que tenía el aspecto de una bolsa de maquillaje gigante.

—Te llamaré cuando esté lista —dijo, sin levantar los ojos.

—Tengo mucha experiencia en esto —le contesté—. Bueno, no mucha exactamente, pero sí bastante. He ayudado en un buen número de contactos. Vamos, pásame el incensario y las hierbas y yo lo prepararé mientras tú...

—No.

La palabra fue dicha de un modo que me sobresaltó. Kate aferró su bolso de herramientas y lo acercó a su cuerpo, como si yo pudiera quitárselo de las manos.

—Preferiría que esperaras en el vestíbulo —dijo.

—Ah, bueno, de acuerdo. Llámame cuando te parezca.

Fui hasta la puerta y volví la vista atrás. Vi que ella continuaba sosteniendo el bolso, todavía cerrado, esperando. Empujé la puerta y salí al vestíbulo.

Bueno, me dije que los nigromantes eran unos bichos raros. Kate parecía estar muy lejos del típico nigromante de mirada ausente, pero no dejaba de ser curioso que una mujer que se desnudaba ante un extraño pusiera reparos a que esa misma persona presenciara una de sus ceremonias de contacto con el más allá. No es que me importara quedar relegada. Yo no ignoraba lo que había en aquella bolsa de maquillaje Gucci, y no era lápiz de labios de marca.

Para llamar a los muertos se necesitan artefactos de muerte. En ese equipo habría de todo, desde polvo de sepulcros a trozos de ropas mohosas extraídas de tumbas y a, bueno, cosas muertas..., o, por lo menos, pedazos de cosas muertas susceptibles de ser transportadas por alguien. Las herramientas normales de un nigromante. Me sentía feliz de ser una bruja que lanzaba sus hechizos rodeada de hierbas aromáticas, hermosas gemas y cálices antiguos de filigrana.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, Kate me llamó. Cuando entré estaba sentada junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Dana. La mayoría de los nigromantes dejan a la vista sus herramientas durante la ceremonia, pero el bolso de maquillaje de Kate había desaparecido juntamente con su contenido. Solamente quedaba el incensario, quemando verbena, que los nigromantes usan cuando toman contacto con almas traumatizadas, tales como víctimas de asesinatos o las almas de aquellos que no se han dado cuenta de que son espíritus.

—¿No ha funcionado? —pregunté.

La voz de Kate había descendido hasta convertirse en un susurro forzado y ella estaba pálida.

—Está aquí. No he... —Su voz se hizo más fuerte—. No he establecido contacto todavía. Creo que será más fácil para ella si utilizo una canalización. ¿Sabes cómo funciona?

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—Dejarás que Dana hable a través de ti.

—Efectivamente.

—Así que yo le haré las preguntas y...

—No, no —respondió Kate —. Bueno, sí, tú harás las preguntas, pero yo se las transmitiré a ella y dejaré que hable a través de mí. No se apoderará de mi cuerpo. Eso sería una canalización total, y si algún nigromante te lo sugiere alguna vez, búscate otro. Ningún nigromante en su sano juicio se entrega completamente a un espíritu.

—Entiendo.

—La primera parte la haré yo sola. Así es más fácil. Estableceré contacto y... explicaré algunas cosas. —Tragó saliva—. Le diré lo que ha ocurrido, dónde está. Puede saberlo, pero... con los chicos... puede haber cierta resistencia a la verdad.

Maldición, yo no había pensado en eso. No sólo estábamos pidiéndole a Kate que se pusiese en contacto con Dana. Estábamos pidiéndole que le dijese a la chica que yacía en una cama de hospital en estado de coma.

—Disculpa. Si no quieres hacerlo, comprendo perfectamente...

—Estoy bien. Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, ¿no? Ahora bien, casi con certeza no va a recordarlo punto por punto.

—Amnesia traumática —afirmé yo—. Edward me ha hablado de ello.

—Bien. Ahora haré contacto. Puede llevar un rato.

Pasaron veinte largos minutos. Durante ese tiempo, Kate se mantuvo rígidamente sentada, con los ojos cerrados y la mano aferrada a la de Dana, de modo que sólo un ocasional temblor de la mejilla indicaba que estaba ocurriendo algo.

—Muy bien —dijo Kate finalmente, con voz alegre—. Hay alguien aquí que va a ayudarnos a pescar al tipo que te hizo esto, ¿me entiendes, nena?

—Bueno. —La respuesta sonó una octava más alta que la voz de Kate.

—Se llama Bella y es una bruja, igual que tú. ¿Sabes lo que es un aquelarre?

—Yo... lo he oído..., me parece.

—Es un grupo de brujas. Bella era miembro del Aquelarre y ayudaba a las brujas que formaban parte de él, pero ahora trabaja por su cuenta para poder ayudar a todas las brujas. —Una manera muy amable de expresarlo. Le agradecí mentalmente a Kate el giro positivo—. Lo que quiero que hagas es que le digas todo lo que recuerdes, y entonces ella te hará algunas preguntas y, así, cogeremos a ese tipo antes de que te despiertes.

De modo que Dana estaba bien. Gracias a Dios. Me relajé por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado en la habitación.

Dana preguntó cuándo se despertaría.

—Un día de estos —respondió Kate —. Tu padre va a venir pronto...

—¿Papá? Sabía que vendría. ¿Está mi madre ahí?

—Ha estado yendo y viniendo —contestó Kate —. Cuidándote.

—¿Y estarán aquí cuando despierte?

—Seguro que sí. Ahora, ¿puedes decirle a Bella

lo que viste?

—Seguro. Hola, Bella.

Abrí la boca, pero Kate respondió por mí.

—No vas a poder oír a Bella, cariño. Yo tendré que transmitirte sus mensajes. Pero la verás cuando te despiertes. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

Dana sonrió a través de Kate, la sonrisa de una niña que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupara por ella. Yo me aseguraría de que su padre se enterara de la situación de Dana con su madre y, si era el tipo de padre que Carlisle decía, Dana nunca más tendría que pasar otra noche en las calles. Si él no se ocupaba, entonces lo haría yo misma.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Dana—. Pero... no me acuerdo muy bien. Está todo muy confuso, como algo que hubiera visto en la televisión hace mucho tiempo y no pudiera recordarlo con claridad.

—Está bien, Dana —la tranquilizó Kate —. Sabemos que no recordarás mucho, de modo que si no lo haces, lo comprendemos, pero si efectivamente te acuerdas de algo, cualquier cosa, sería fantástico.

—Bueno, era domingo por la noche. Volvía a casa de una fiesta. No estaba drogada ni nada de eso. Me había fumado un porro, pero nada más que eso, sólo uno que compartí con ese muchacho que conocí. De modo que volvía caminando a casa por el parque..., sé que eso suena estúpido, pero en esa zona el parque me parecía más seguro que las calles, ¿sabes? Iba con cuidado, sin abandonar el sendero, mirando y escuchando, y entonces...

Arrastró la voz y se quedó callada.

—¿Y entonces qué, Dana? —la animó Kate.

—Entonces... creo que debe de habérseme olvidado lo que ocurrió después, porque lo único que recuerdo es que, de repente, había un hombre detrás de mí. Puede que lo oyera venir, puede que tratara de correr, pero no lo recuerdo.

—Pregúntale... —empecé a decir.

Dana continuó.

—Sé que tú querrás saber cómo era el tipo ese, pero no lo vi realmente. Sé que yo tendría que haber...

—Bueno, si hubiera sido yo —dijo Kate —, habría tenido tanto miedo que no recordaría nada. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, niña. Tómate tu tiempo y dinos lo que puedas.

—Me agarró, y lo que recuerdo después es que estaba tirada en el suelo, lejos del sendero, en ese bosque. En cierto modo estaba despierta, pero no del todo, y muy cansada. Sólo quería dormir.

—¿Drogada? —pregunté.

Kate reformuló la pregunta.

—Supongo que sí. Sólo que no sentía..., sólo recuerdo que estaba cansada. No creo que me atara siquiera, pero no me movía. No quería moverme. Sólo quería dormir. Entonces me puso esa soga alrededor del cuello y me desmayé, y luego me encontré aquí.

—Quiero hablar de la llamada telefónica que hiciste —dije.

—¿Llamé por teléfono?

—A la línea de emergencia —respondí—. A la Camarilla, el lugar donde trabaja tu padre.

—Ya sé a lo que te refieres, pero no lo recuerdo. Papá nos obligó a mi hermana y a mí a memorizar el número, y sé que debo llamarlos en primer lugar, de modo que lo habré hecho.

Intenté ayudarla a recordar con algunas preguntas sobre su agresor: sobre su voz, su acento, las palabras que usaba, cualquier cosa que pudiera habérsele quedado grabada en la mente, así como sobre su aspecto físico, pero no pudo decirme gran cosa, salvo que no sonaba como alguien «de aquí».

—Ah, dijo una cosa que me pareció rara. Cuando empezó a ahogarme. Parecía como si estuviese hablando con alguien, pero allí no había nadie. Como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, sólo que usó un nombre.

Extremé mi atención.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me parece que era Nasha —contestó Dana—. Por lo menos así sonaba.

—Pregúntale qué fue exactamente lo que dijo —pedí, y Kate así lo hizo.

—Dijo que estaba haciendo aquello por esa persona, ese tal Nasha —contestó Dana.

—Un sacrificio ritual —dije yo a mi vez.

Kate afirmó con la cabeza. Continuamos estimulando la memoria de Dana, pero era obvio que sólo estaba parcialmente consciente cuando oyó hablar a su agresor. Después pasamos otra vez al criminal. Era, con bastante certeza, sobrenatural, y podía haber hecho algo que revelara cuál era su raza, pero Dana no lo recordaba. Como hija de una bruja y un semidemonio, ella estaba familiarizada tanto con el lanzamiento de hechizos como con las muestras demoníacas de poder, pero el agresor no había dado señales ni de una cosa ni de la otra.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño —dijo Kate cuando yo le indiqué que ya no tenía más preguntas—. Nos has prestado una gran ayuda. Muchísimas gracias.

Dana sonrió a través de Kate.

—Yo debería darles las gracias a ustedes. Y lo haré, cuando despierte. Las llevaré a almorzar a algún sitio. Yo invito. Bueno, yo y mi padre.

—Se... seguro, cariño —respondió Kate con una mirada vacilante—. Así lo haremos. —Me miró—. ¿Puedo dejarla marchar ya?

Afirmé con la cabeza y cerré mi pluma.

—Dile que la veré cuando despierte.

Unos minutos después, Kate se puso de pie y se masajeó los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

Emitió un sonido que no indicaba nada y alargó la mano hacia su bolso. Contuve un bostezo, y pasé entonces al baño para echarme agua fría en la cara.

—Bueno, ¿tienes idea de cuándo recobrará el conocimiento? —le pregunté cuando regresé a la habitación.

—No lo hará.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta lentamente. Kate estaba ocupada con algo que tenía en el bolso.

—¿Qué?

Kate no levantó la vista.

—Ya ha cruzado al otro lado. Se nos ha ido.

—Pero tú..., tú dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije.

—Le dijiste que estaba bien. ¿Cómo pudiste...?

La mirada de Kate se encontró violentamente con la mía.

—¿Y qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Lo lamento, nena, estás muerta, pero no lo sabes todavía?

—Oh, Dios mío. —Me hundí en la silla más próxima—. Lo siento mucho. No pretendíamos..., yo no pretendía... ponerte en esa...

—Son gajes del oficio. Si no era yo, otro lo habría hecho, ¿no es cierto? Tienes que atrapar a ese desgraciado, y ésta ha sido la mejor manera de obtener información, de modo que... —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. Realmente me vendría bien un trago. Y un poco de compañía. Si no tienes inconveniente.

Me levanté de la silla.

—Por supuesto.


	19. 17 Un especial dos por uno

**Un especial dos-por-uno**

Aunque aún me encontraba en estado de shock por la suerte de Dana, mis sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano respecto de los de Kate. Era ella la que necesitaba apoyo, y yo estaba encantada de proporcionárselo.

Me había fijado en que cerca de la clínica había un bar donde se tocaba música de jazz, esa clase de lugar que tiene cómodos reservados tapizados con terciopelo, en los que uno podía sentarse cómodamente y disfrutar de una banda en directo que nunca tocaba con un volumen tan alto que impidiera la conversación. Podíamos ir allí, tomar unas copas y comentar nuestra difícil tarde e incluso llegar tal vez a un mejor entendimiento mutuo.

—¡No, en serio! —dijo Kate a voz en grito, haciendo un movimiento brusco con su Cosmopolitan y volcando buena parte del contenido del vaso—. El tío estaba sentado, con la bragueta bajada y la polla fuera, esperando llamar mi atención.

El tipo rubio que estaba a la izquierda de Kate se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—Demonios, no. ¿Una polla de diez centímetros? Por una cosa así ni siquiera aflojo el paso. Pasé volando por delante de él... y confié en que se abrochara antes de que a la vieja que estaba a su lado le diera un síncope.

—¿Y veinte centímetros bastarían? —preguntó el tipo de cabello oscuro que estaba a su derecha.

—Eso depende de la cara que la acompañara. Pero... veinticinco..., veinticinco ya sería otra cosa. Treinta, y me pondría en contacto con su puñetero perro si me lo pidiera.

Se oyó una risa estrepitosa. Miré mi mojito y deseé haber pedido un whisky doble. Yo no solía tomar whisky, pero de repente me pareció una buena idea.

La música sonaba tan alto que ondulaba el charquito que había dejado el Cosmo de Kate. Pensé en limpiarlo, pero decidí esperar hasta que otro bailarín borracho tropezara y cayera sobre nuestra mesa. Ya había ocurrido dos veces y era seguro que volvería a ocurrir. Tenía la esperanza de que él o ella llevasen puesta suficiente ropa como para secar la copa volcada de Kate.

Llevábamos allí casi dos horas, y ni siquiera nos habíamos acercado al club de jazz. Jaime había oído el golpeteo de la música desde la acera y me había arrastrado al interior para tomar «sólo una copa». Yo ya me había tomado dos. Ella llevaba seis. Durante las dos primeras, no había hecho caso de la atención que despertaba en los parroquianos masculinos de la barra. Con la tercera, empezó a evaluar a los interesados. Cuando llegó la quinta, eligió entre cinco hombres con aspecto de corredores de bolsa que nos habían estado observando desde la barra, y terminó por hacerles una seña a los dos más atractivos y ofrecerles un lugar a cada lado de ella, apretando a tres personas en un asiento diseñado para dos.

Aunque yo tenía la mirada clavada en mi copa, enviando claras señales de «no tengo ningún interés», un miembro del trío debió de pensar que las sobras no eran del todo despreciables y se había sentado a mi lado. Yo no quería otra cosa que volver a mi tranquila habitación de hotel y llorar la muerte de Dana, planificando el paso siguiente para encontrar a su asesino. Y sin embargo allí estaba, atrapada contra la pared del reservado, oyendo las historias de guerra de Kate, con mi segundo mojito, y arreglándomelas para mantener a distancia las manos curiosas de mi indeseado compañero. Y estaba empezando a cabrearme. El tipo que tenía al lado, Dave —¿o se llamaba Chip?— se me acercó disimuladamente, aunque ya estábamos más cerca de lo que me gusta estar con alguien que no sea la persona con quien me acuesto.

—Verdaderamente tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —dijo.

—Ésos no son mis ojos —respondí—. Levanta la vista. Bastante más arriba.

Reprimió una risa y levantó la mirada hasta mi cara.

—No, en serio. Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

—¿De qué color son?

—¡Hummm...! —Parpadeó en la oscuridad—. ¿Azules?

Eran marrones, pero no iba a sacarlo de su error. Había repetido la frase «Salgo con alguien» tantas veces que ya parecía un desafío. Casi las mismas que le había dicho a Kate que realmente tenía que irme, pero daba la impresión de que no me oía. Cuando yo volvía a intentarlo, ella se lanzaba a contar otra historia procaz.

Era grato ver que se había recuperado de su traumática experiencia en el hospital. Aunque yo empezaba a sospechar que lo de «traumática» era excesivo. Puede que ligeramente perturbadora, más o menos como darse cuenta de que uno ha salido de casa con zapatos marrones y un vestido negro. Nada que no pudiese curarse con unos cuantos Cosmopolitan y el golpeteo de un estupendo bajo eléctrico.

—Perdona —me disculpé—. Tengo que...

—¿Ir al baño de chicas? —respondió él, riendo al tiempo que se deslizaba para salir del reservado.

—Un momento, chicos —terció Kate —. Las señoras necesitan refrescarse.

—Ah, no —anuncié mientras salía del reservado—. Yo me voy.

—¿Te vas? ¿Ya? No he terminado la copa.

—Está bien. Quédate y diviértete.

Me agarró el brazo, para guardar el equilibrio, creo, más que para impedir que me fuera.

—¿Me abandonas? ¿Con estos tres?

Les lanzó a los hombres una sonrisa provocadora. Dave parpadeó, y luego se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Eh, no, nena —balbució, con ojos nublados que apuntaban aproximadamente en mi dirección—. Yo te llevo en el coche.

—Oh, apuesto a que te gustaría —le soltó Kate —. Pero Bella ya tiene hombre. Un amigo mío. Y seguramente no querrás tener problemas con él. —Se inclinó para hablar a Dave al oído—. Está muy bien relacionado.

Dave contrajo el ceño.

—¿Relacionado?

—Como los Kennedy —dijo Kate.

—Más bien como los Soprano —repliqué yo.

Dave volvió a sentarse.

—Tú quédate y diviértete —le dije a Kate.

—No puede ser. Le aseguré a Edward que cuidaría de ti en esta ciudad grande y mala.

—Ajá. Bueno, te lo agradezco, pero...

—Nada de peros. Mi productor me reservó una habitación en las afueras, y no pienso ir hasta allá a esta hora de la noche. Voy a coger una habitación en tu hotel. Así que vamos, chica.

Comenzó a alejarme de la mesa. Uno de sus acompañantes se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Podemos llevaros?

—Vaya, lo siento. Puede que no me termine la copa, pero nunca me olvido de la leche calentita que me tomo antes de dormir. —Se volvió y miró a los dos hombres—. Decisiones, decisiones.

El rubio sonrió.

—Un especial dos-por-uno.

—Es tentador, pero soy demasiado mayor para eso. Uno por noche.

Los miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Hummm...! Qué difícil es esto. Sólo hay una manera de hacerlo. —Señaló con el dedo al de cabello oscuro—. Ta-te-ti, éste pa...

Una vez que nos apeamos del taxi, y lejos ya de Kate y su «acompañante», llamé a Edward, pero sólo me contestó una grabación del servicio de móvil que decía que se hallaba fuera de cobertura. Qué raro. Le dejé el mensaje de que me llamara y luego telefoneé a Jake, a quien puse al tanto del caso. Para entonces, ya era casi medianoche en California, y Billy ya estaba en la cama. No importaba. Conseguir esa lista de nigromantes ya no era ninguna prioridad. Cualesquiera que fuesen los defectos personales de Kate, había hecho bien su trabajo con Dana.

Yo no había dormido desde mi llegada a Miami, y mi cerebro pareció protestar ante semejante falta de descanso, asegurándose de que esa noche no durmiera profundamente. Soñé que estaba otra vez en la habitación del hospital, observando cómo Kate dejaba que Dana volviese al reino de los muertos. Soltaba la mano que había estado sosteniendo y que volvía a descansar sobre las sábanas. Yo observaba con cuidado esa mano, esperando ver uñas comidas y un brazalete trenzado y deshilachado. En cambio la mano era regordeta y arrugada y tenía en la muñeca un reloj de oro que me era familiar.

—¿Mamá?

—No quiere hablar contigo —decía Kate —. Perdiste el Aquelarre. Te lo entregó en bandeja de plata, y aun así lo estropeaste todo.

—¡No!

Yo me levantaba de la silla, tropezaba y caía en una cama que olía a jabón de lavandería de hotel. Me aferraba a la almohada y gemía. De repente, la cama se inclinaba y yo me agarraba a ella con ambas manos, esforzándome por no caer. Veía a Edward sentado en el borde. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y despegaba la etiqueta de una botella de champán vacía.

—Un mes —decía—. Sabías a lo que me refería.

Se puso de pie y la cama cayó en un pozo negro y profundo. Empecé a gritar, pero el sonido se transformó en un grito de alegría.

—¡Cullen! Estás derramando el champán, ¡aparta esa botella de la cama!

La escena se hizo más clara. Otra habitación de hotel. Hacía tres meses. Estábamos cruzando el país a paso de tortuga, sin tener que ir a ningún lado, sin nada que hacer salvo disfrutar del viaje. El día anterior, Esme le había girado a Edward el dinero del seguro por la motocicleta que le habían robado, y esa noche él insistió en usar parte del mismo para pagar una habitación con jacuzzi, chimenea y una suite adyacente para Bree.

Estábamos en la cama, donde habíamos estado desde nuestra llegada, tarde ya, ese mismo día. Los platos del servicio de habitaciones estaban esparcidos por el suelo y, de algún lugar de ese desorden, Edward había sacado una botella de champán que ahora hacía espumar sobre las sábanas... y sobre mí. Mientras yo me reía, me echó más espuma, tomó después los vasos, los llenó y me alcanzó uno.

—Por el mes —dijo.

—¿El mes? —Me senté en la cama—. Ah, sí. Un mes desde que vencimos a la Camarilla Vulturi y salvamos a Bree, una acción que tal vez lamentemos en el futuro. Ahora bien, desde el punto de vista técnico, te adelantas unos días.

Edward vaciló, y se le nubló la cara durante una fracción de segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí.

El recuerdo avanzó rápidamente algunas horas. Yo estaba acurrucada en la cama, con el champán cantándome aún en la cabeza. El cálido cuerpo de Edward se apretaba contra mi espalda. Se movió, balbuceó algo y deslizó la mano entre mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y me froté contra sus dedos. Una risa adormilada, y luego su dedo se introdujo en mi interior, un tanteo lento y delicado. Gemí, tierna mi carne a causa de la larga noche, pero el ligero dolor sólo acentuaba otro, más profundo. Retiró su dedo y me hizo cosquillas con la yema en el extremo del clítoris. Gemí nuevamente, y abrí las piernas. El inició una exploración lenta y minuciosa que me hizo aferrarme a la almohada.

— Edward —susurré.

Otra risa, pero esta vez clara, sin señales de sueño. Me obligué a pasar del sueño a la vigilia, y todavía noté una mano tibia que me acariciaba desde atrás.

—¿ Edward?

Una risa en tono bajo.

—Eso espero.

Me volví con rapidez, noté que su mano se apartaba, y bajé la mía para sujetarla.

—No te detengas.

—No lo haré. —Se inclinó por encima de mi hombro y volvió a deslizar su dedo dentro de mí—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Dios mío, sí. —Arqueé la espalda contra él—. ¿Cómo..., cómo has llegado aquí?

—Por arte de magia.

—¡Hummm...!

—¿Una agradable sorpresa?

—La mejor.

Rió en voz baja.

—Vuelve a dormir, entonces. Tengo todo bajo control.

—¡Hummm...!

En cuanto a volverme a dormir, naturalmente no hice tal cosa. Me puse encima de Edward y sonreí.

—Estas visitas sorpresa mejoran cada vez más.

Me contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Debo interpretar que mi inesperada llegada no es totalmente censurable, a pesar de haberte interrumpido el sueño?

—A pesar de la interrupción, es una sorpresa. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu caso?

—Se cerró esta tarde. Una vez que el fiscal confirmó que su nuevo testigo residía en un cementerio, el tribunal decidió pasar directamente a los alegatos finales.

—Es la ventaja de trabajar en un tribunal humano. Nunca convocan a testigos muertos.

—Es verdad. De modo que, si me necesitas, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí, sonriente—. De todas las maneras posibles. ¿Así que te quedas?

—Si a ti te parece bien.

—Estupendo. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que pasamos juntos más de un fin de semana.

—Efectivamente, hace mucho tiempo —dijo Edward en voz baja, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Últimamente mi agenda ha estado más ocupada de lo que yo esperaba, y entiendo que no es la situación ideal para una relación...

—Está muy bien —dije.

—No es lo que esperabas.

—Yo no esperaba nada. —Me aparté de un salto y me senté en la cama—. Sin expectativas, ¿recuerdas? Día a día. Eso es lo que acordamos.

—Sí, sé que es lo que dijiste, pero...

—Es lo que pensaba. Sin expectativas, sin presiones. Te quedas el tiempo que quieras.

Edward se enderezó.

—No es eso lo que... —Se interrumpió—. Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

—Claro.

Noté que Edward me observaba en la penumbra, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—De... —Me sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, y luego miró para otro lado—. Del caso. ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Me tiré contra la almohada—. Tienes unos amigos muy extraños, Cullen.

El dejó ver la cuarta parte de una sonrisa.

—Yo no llamaría amiga a Kate, pero, por otra parte, sí, es una manera de decirlo. Así que cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

Lo hice.


	20. 18 Una teoría

**Una teoría**

A las siete, conversando todavía, nos trasladamos de la cama al restaurante de la planta baja. A hora tan temprana conseguimos el mejor lugar, una mesa en un agradable rincón del salón.

Cuando dieron las nueve, el pequeño restaurante ya estaba lleno, y una cola aguardaba a la puerta. Tomábamos nuestra tercera taza de café, terminado hacía rato el desayuno, lo cual nos valió muchas miradas de disgusto de los que esperaban junto al mostrador de la recepcionista, pero sólo una mirada no precisamente de impaciencia de nuestro camarero, seguro que gracias al valor de la propina que Edward había añadido a la cuenta.

—¿Nasha? —repitió Edward cuando le dije el nombre que el agresor de Dana había invocado—. No me resulta familiar.

—A través de Jake se lo pasé a Billy, para que me diera su opinión. Lo llamé ayer para pedirle... algo sobre asuntos del Consejo.

—Y una lista de nigromantes, ¿supongo?

—Yo..., verás... —Tomé aire—. Discúlpame. Sé que me dijiste que confiara en ti, y realmente lo intenté...

En los labios le asomó una sonrisa.

—Pero te diste por vencida en algún momento entre Sid Vicious y el show privado de nudismo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, lo entiendo, pondría a prueba la más profunda confianza.

—A decir verdad, fue _después _del _striptease._

Su sonrisa se hizo más franca.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso rebasaste toda expectativa razonable de confianza. Me siento halagado. Gracias.

—De cualquier modo, tendría que haberte escuchado. Tenías razón. Kate hizo un trabajo excelente.

—Es muy buena, aunque a veces pienso que ella preferiría que fuese de otro modo. ¿Has oído hablar de Molly O'Casey?

—Por supuesto. Una nigro eminente. Murió hace unos años, ¿no es verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Era la abuela paterna de Kate. Vegas es el nombre artístico de Kate.

—Pensé que sería algo así. No tiene aspecto de hispana.

—No lo es. Su madre eligió el nombre cuando inició a Kate en el negocio del teatro, cuando aún era una niña. Según lo cuenta Kate, su madre era una racista fanática, y no tenía idea de que Vegas era una palabra española. Para ella, «Vegas» significaba «Las Vegas», un buen augurio para una niña que iniciaba una carrera en el escenario. Años después, cuando descubrió el origen del nombre, casi le dio un síncope. Le exigió a Kate que se lo cambiara. Pero, entonces, Kate tenía ya dieciocho años, y podía obrar como mejor le pareciera. Cuanto más odiaba la madre el nombre, tanto más resuelta estuvo ella a conservarlo.

—Seguro que hay una historia ahí —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, me imagino que sí.

Tomamos nuestro café.

—Pensé que estabais en Chicago —dijo una voz por encima de mi cabeza.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Kate, que retiraba de una mesa vecina una silla vacía. El trío que estaba sentado a la mesa miró sorprendido, pero ella no le prestó atención, colocó la silla junto a mí y se dejó caer en ella. Estaba envuelta en una bata de seda y llevaba, sospeché, poco más.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijo, produciendo un sonoro bostezo—. La feliz pareja, cepillados, peinaditos y contentos. —Y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa—. Que alguien me traiga un café. Punto.

Edward apartó del plato de su panecillo un rizo de Kate, y luego le hizo un gesto al mozo, que dejó de atender un pedido y se acercó rápidamente con la cafetera. Kate seguía con la cara aplastada en la mesa.

—Tu, ¡ejem!, huésped ¿bajará a desayunar con nosotros? —pregunté a Kate.

Sin retirar la cabeza de la mesa, la giró y, apoyada en la mejilla, me miró.

—¿Huésped?

—El tipo. El tipo de anoche.

—¿El tipo?

—El que te trajiste a tu habitación.

Levantó la cabeza.

—¿Me traje yo un...? —emitió un gruñido—. Ay, mierda. Esperadme. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se levantó, dio tres pasos y giró sobre sí misma.

—Ah, Bella... ¿Me dijo cómo se llamaba?

—Mark..., no, Michael. No, espera. Ése era el rubio. Craig... o Greg. La música estaba muy alta.

Se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

—Todavía está muy alta. Greg, entonces. Lo diré entre dientes.

Atravesó, vacilante, el salón.

Me volví hacia Edward.

—Una dama interesante.

—Es una manera de decirlo.

Kate se libró de su «huésped» y se reunió con nosotros para terminar su café. Luego, regresó a su habitación para seguir durmiendo. Tenía una función en Orlando esa misma noche, de modo que, por si no la veíamos más tarde, le agradecimos su ayuda.

Edward deshizo su equipaje mientras yo llamaba a Billy por el asunto de la conexión «Nasha». Tras cuatro tonos de llamada, respondió el contestador telefónico.

—De cualquier manera, ésa es una pista que probablemente no va a ayudarnos mucho —dije después de haber dejado un mensaje—. Realmente había esperado obtener más de Dana.

—Probablemente bloqueó lo poco que pudo ver. Tal vez tengamos que centrarnos en otra cosa para determinar de qué manera seleccionó el asesino a sus víctimas.

—Maldición, por supuesto. Es obvio que se dirigía a las que habían abandonado el hogar de los padres, miembros de las camarillas, pero ¿cómo pudo descubrir algo así? Tal vez los padres tenían una conexión, debido a las circunstancias que compartían, como un grupo de apoyo. ¿Las camarillas ofrecen a sus empleados algo así?

—Lo hacen, pero por separado. Desaprueban rigurosamente la interacción con los empleados de otras camarillas.

—¿Qué pasa con los terapeutas o los asistentes sociales? ¿No los comparten?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que creo que buscamos es a alguien que ha logrado acceder a los archivos de empleados de las Camarillas Cullen, Vulturi y Cortez.

Lancé una mirada a mi ordenador portátil.

—Están todas computarizadas, ¿no es cierto? Entonces es posible que algún pirata informático accediera al sistema. Y no puedo _creer _que no se me ocurriera eso.

—No lo pensaste porque no estás familiarizada con los procedimientos de registro de datos que utilizan las camarillas, ni con la cantidad de detalles personales que consignan. No encontrarás muchas corporaciones que mantengan registros de las situaciones personales de sus empleados. Ningún aspecto de la vida de un miembro de una camarilla es sagrado. Si la suegra de alguien tiene un problema con el juego, la camarilla se entera.

—Para ejercer su poder y presionarlo.

—No sólo para presionarlo, sino por razones de seguridad. Si esa suegra se enreda con un prestamista sin escrúpulos, su yerno semidemonio puede utilizar sus poderes para resolver definitivamente el problema. De modo similar, un hijo huido de la casa de un empleado de una camarilla puede convertirse en una amenaza potencial a la seguridad, de modo que lo mantienen vigilado, y probablemente saben más sobre sus andanzas que sus propios padres. En cuanto a penetrar en el sistema, aunque es posible, la seguridad de las camarillas _es _máxima.

—Todos piensan que la seguridad es máxima —dije—. Hasta que alguien como yo se cuela por la puerta de atrás.

—Es verdad, pero los sistemas están protegidos por medios tanto técnicos como sobrenaturales. Para penetrar en ellos haría falta un sobrenatural que además tuviese conocimiento, desde dentro, de los sistemas de seguridad de las camarillas.

—Alguien que trabajara en los departamentos de informática o de seguridad. Probablemente alguien que hubiera sido despedido durante el año pasado, o algo así. La vieja teoría del «empleado despechado».

Edward dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Déjame que hable con mi padre. Veamos si podemos encontrar a alguien que encaje en esa teoría.

Edward no tuvo dificultades para obtener la lista de empleados de la Camarilla Cullen. Carlisle sabía que si bien Edward podía estar encantado de disponer de una copia de esa lista con miras a sus propias investigaciones contra las camarillas, igualmente se comportaría de modo honorable y la destruiría tan pronto hubiera servido al propósito que había manifestado. Lograr la colaboración de los departamentos de Recursos Humanos de las otras camarillas no fue de ninguna manera tan fácil. Carlisle no les dijo que Edward tendría acceso a la lista, pero ellos no querían que _ningún _Cullen pusiera las manos en sus registros de personal. Tan sólo obtener una lista de los nombres y cargos de los empleados despedidos les llevó dos horas.

Esas listas eran sorprendentemente cortas. Pensé que las camarillas nos estaban ocultando información, pero Edward me aseguró que parecían exactas. Cuando sólo se contratan sobrenaturales, y se encuentran algunos que resultan muy buenos, se hacen grandes esfuerzos para conservarlos. Si no trabajan muy bien, es mejor hacerlos desaparecer que hacerles llegar un aviso de despido..., y no sólo con el propósito de evitar el pago de la indemnización. Un empleado sobrenatural despechado es mucho más peligroso que un empleado de correos resentido.

Una vez que redujimos la lista a los empleados de los departamentos de informática y de seguridad, obtuvimos dos nombres de la lista Cullen, tres de la Vulturi y uno de la Cortez. Hágase la suma, y se tendrán cinco posibilidades. Y no, no fallaba mi habilidad matemática. Dos más tres más uno deberían sumar seis, de modo que ¿por qué teníamos una lista de cinco nombres? Porque uno aparecía en dos listas. Dimitri Walker, programador informático.

Según los archivos Cullen, Dimitri Walker era un druida que había trabajado como programador en su departamento de Recursos Humanos, desde junio de 2000 hasta diciembre de ese mismo año, con un contrato semestral. Esto no quería decir que hubiera sido despedido, pues con frecuencia la gente acepta trabajos temporales con la esperanza de que se transformen en permanentes. Necesitábamos averiguar si la marcha de Walker había sido amigable. Y necesitábamos detalles de su empleo con los Vulturi. Edward volvió a telefonear a Carlisle. Setenta minutos después, Carlisle respondió.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté en cuanto Edward hubo cortado.

—Los informes preliminares del departamento de Recursos Humanos indican que el contrato de Walker finalizó sin rencores, pero mi padre seguirá investigando. No es raro que los gerentes se muestren reticentes cuando se ven ante un problema del que pueden no haber sido informados relativo a la situación de un empleado. En cuanto a los Vulturi, Walker trabajó en su Departamento de Tecnología Informática, desde enero hasta agosto de este año, en un cargo por contrato.

—¿Otro contrato de seis meses?

—No, un contrato de un año al que se puso fin tras siete meses, pero los Vulturi se niegan a ampliar esta información.

Cerré de un golpe mi ordenador portátil.

—¡Maldición! ¿Quieren o no quieren agarrar a ese tipo?

—Sospecho que el problema proviene de ambas partes. Mi padre probablemente no quiere permitir que los Vulturi sepan que estamos planteando cuestiones sobre alguien en particular. Porque Walker podría desaparecer bajo la custodia de los Vulturi antes de que podamos interrogarlo, una posibilidad bastante cierta si se considera que en este momento reside en California.

—Y la Camarilla Vulturi tiene su base en Los Ángeles, lo que significa que le encontrarían antes que nosotros.

—Exactamente. La sugerencia de mi padre, que yo apruebo, es que viajemos a California e investiguemos mejor a Dimitri antes de que les pidamos a los Vulturi más detalles.

—Suena bien, pero...El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me interrumpió. Comprobé el identificador de llamadas.

—Es Jake —dije—. Antes de contestar, ¿a qué parte de California nos dirigimos?

—Lo suficientemente cerca de Santa Cruz como para que le pidas que nos acompañe.

Hice un gesto afirmativo y apreté el botón.

Una hora más tarde estábamos otra vez en el aeropuerto, recogiendo los pasajes que nos había comprado la Corporación Cullen. Se trataba, por supuesto, de lo dispuesto por Carlisle, aunque él hubiera querido hacer más: que usáramos el jet de la Corporación. Cuando en lugar de ello Carlisle ofreció los pasajes, Edward —ansioso de dejar de discutir y de iniciar la investigación— lo aceptó. Ninguno de nosotros dos se sentía satisfecho con la evidente manipulación, pero la verdad era que mal podíamos pagar el precio de cruzar una y otra vez de un lado al otro del país. Dana y Joseph merecían más que una investigación de bajo presupuesto, y nosotros nos aseguraríamos de que la obtuvieran, aun si ello significara aceptar que la Camarilla corriera con los gastos de transporte.

Por supuesto, Jake no tuvo inconveniente alguno en hacer de anfitrión y guía de viaje; con más razón cuando ello le brindaba la oportunidad de una experiencia estimulante. Conozco a Jake desde hace media vida, tiempo suficiente para haber aceptado que es la clase de persona que hace tan poco como puede, a menos que el «hacer» en cuestión lleve consigo una acción entretenida y excitante. Hoy, con la perspectiva de una aventura no estrictamente legal, estaba lo bastante ansioso como para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo de ver aterrizar nuestro avión.

Jake tenía veinticuatro años y era apuesto, con ese aspecto sano, californiano, que muestra un bronceado perpetuo. Tenía cabello castaño, aclarado por el sol, y el cuerpo bien formado de un surfista. Como su padrastro, era un semidemonio. Billy sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que Jake era el subtipo más poderoso de los demonios del fuego —un Exustio—, pero hacía tan sólo un año que finalmente había incinerado algo y probado que Billy tenía razón. Eso supuso la culminación de diecisiete años de desarrollo progresivo de sus poderes, que se remontaban a su infancia, cuando Sue comenzó a buscar respuestas que explicaran el temprano despliegue de poder de Jake, nada dispuesta a aceptar la explicación de un psiquiatra de que el fogoso temperamento del niño no era más que la puesta en escena de un adolescente. Su búsqueda la había llevado a Billy Black, quien eventualmente le dio las respuestas que buscaba..., y se enamoró de ella.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Jake cuando subimos a su jeep.

—Vamos directamente a la fuente —respondí—. Un allanamiento de morada, si tenemos suerte.

—Estupendo.

—Imaginaba que lo verías así.


	21. 19 Una aventura no estrictamente legal

**Una aventura no estrictamente legal**

Dimitri Walker vivía en las afueras de Modesto, en una pequeña casa de campo, un feo bloque ceniciento que tenía un cuidado jardín y un césped bien cortado, pero cuya carpintería necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo una buena mano de pintura. Probablemente una casa de alquiler, cuyo propietario sería, quizás, el dueño de los viñedos circundantes. Como la mayoría de los inquilinos, Walker estaba dispuesto a mantener arreglado el lugar, pero no pensaba pagar de su propio bolsillo el dinero para las reparaciones.

Walker trabajaba en Silicon Valley, de modo que esperábamos que a la una del mediodía de un viernes, ése fuera el lugar donde se hallara. A partir de la verificación preliminar que Edward había hecho, Walker parecía vivir solo. Agréguese el hecho de que su casa se encontraba en un camino de tierra, sin vecinos a menos de un kilómetro en cualquier dirección, y una irrupción a plena luz del día no era tan arriesgada como pudiera parecer en un principio.

El aislamiento de la vivienda la hacía perfecta para un registro, pero dificultaba el acercamiento y la verificación de que no hubiese ocupantes. Desde el camino llamamos a la casa, y nadie respondió al teléfono, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que Dimitri no estuviera allí. Tras algunos merodeos, Edward afirmó que no había nadie en la casa, pero cuando nos encontramos ante la puerta trasera, descubrimos que todas las ventanas tenían rejas de protección y pegatinas de una empresa de seguridad. Después de una rápida inspección, Edward aseguró que las pegatinas eran legítimas. Walker tenía un sistema de seguridad y estaba activado.

—¿No tenéis en vuestro repertorio, supongo, hechizos que permitan desactivar las alarmas? —susurró Jake mientras nos apiñábamos frente a la puerta trasera.

Edward sacó una pequeña caja de instrumentos que había mantenido oculta bajo la chaqueta de cuero.

—No, pero sí tengo esto.

—Fantástico. —Jake se agachó junto a Edward mientras éste trabajaba—. Me parece que esto no lo aprendiste en la facultad de Derecho.

—Te sorprenderías —murmuró Edward —. No. Esto proviene de tener clientes que son empleados contratados por las camarillas. Como podrás suponer, las camarillas no los contratan por su destreza dactilográfica. En algunos casos, un intercambio de conocimientos resulta más valioso que la remuneración financiera. —Manipulaba mientras tanto un lío de cables—. Ahí está. Ahora viene la parte más difícil. Tengo que cortar estos tres en el mismo instante, porque si no la haré funcionar. Pero, si los corto, eso se descubre fácilmente y Walker sabrá que su sistema ha sido violado. Esto puede llevarme unos minutos. —Buscó en la caja—. Primero, necesitó...

Jake se agachó y cogió con la mano el lío de cables. Una chispa, y se desintegraron convirtiéndose en cenizas.

—O podríamos, simplemente, hacer eso —siguió Edward.

—Esos malditos cortocircuitos espontáneos —añadió Jake.

—Veo que has estado practicando —dije yo.

Jake sonrió y se limpió las cenizas de la mano. Luego asió el picaporte de la puerta.

—Aguarda —dije.

Lancé un hechizo abrepuertas. Jake la empujó. Esperamos un momento, pero no sonó ninguna alarma. Edward terminó de colocar nuevamente los cables en los lugares indicados, y luego nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos.

Pronto entendimos por qué Walker había puesto un sistema de seguridad en una casa de campo alquilada. Todo el dinero que había ahorrado con el alquiler, lo había invertido en electrónica, con múltiples ordenadores, una televisión de plasma y un sistema de alta fidelidad que no me cabía duda que haría temblar a los vecinos, aunque se hallaran a dos kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras Jake y Edward comenzaban su búsqueda, yo me dirigí al área en que era experta: el ordenador. Pronto descubrí que Walker aplicaba a su disco duro los mismos niveles de seguridad que utilizaba para su casa. A pesar de que era la única persona que vivía allí, tenía el ordenador protegido por una contraseña. Me llevó casi treinta minutos descifrarla, sólo para encontrarme con que todos sus datos —incluso su email— estaban cifrados. A toda velocidad volqué los archivos en un CD para trabajar en ellos después.

Dado que Edward y Jake seguían con su registro, volví al ordenador de Walker para buscar una determinada información: un número de tarjeta de crédito. Tras ver cuan cuidadoso era Walker con sus archivos, supuse que esa búsqueda sería inútil. Bueno, me equivocaba. Tras cinco minutos de indagación, me encontré con una recompensa inesperada: un número de tarjeta de crédito no cifrado. Posteriormente podría entrar en el sistema de la compañía de la tarjeta de crédito y buscar en sus registros, con la esperanza de que, si Walker era nuestro asesino, hubiera usado su tarjeta para viajar.

Tras otra media hora, decidimos que la casa había sido totalmente registrada. Edward y Jake no habían encontrado nada. Sólo nos cabía esperar que descifrar los archivos de Walker y verificar los registros de su tarjeta de crédito nos resultara más provechoso.

Nos retiramos a Santa Cruz, donde vivía Jake con sus padres. Yo estaba ansiosa por inspeccionar los registros de la tarjeta de crédito de Walker, pero la madre de Jake, Sue, insistió en que cenáramos primero, y dado que desde el desayuno yo había estado sometida a un gran desgaste mental sin probar bocado, tuve que reconocer que mi cerebro necesitaba alimento antes de empeñarme en algo tan arriesgado como entrar en los archivos de las compañías de tarjetas de crédito.

Comimos _fettuccini _al aire libre, en la estructura de varios niveles que ocupaba la mitad del patio trasero. Sue y Billy comieron con nosotros para enterarse del caso. Como ocurría a menudo, la perorata inicial de Jake había dejado fuera la mitad de los detalles y confundido el resto, de modo que ellos querían oír la verdadera historia de primera mano.

Sue era uno de los pocos humanos que vivían dentro del mundo sobrenatural. Ella lo había elegido: aceptar los peligros de ese conocimiento para comprender mejor a su hijo y a su esposo, y desempeñar un papel pleno en sus vidas. Durante los últimos años, la salud de Billy había comenzado a debilitarse, y Sue había ido asumiendo muchas de sus responsabilidades. Billy tenía sólo sesenta y ocho años, pero su estado físico no había sido nunca lo que se dice fuerte, cosa que lo había obligado aun desde una temprana edad a adoptar un enfoque académico para ayudar a otros semidemonios, actuando como confidente y fuente de recursos. Sue, que tenía veintisiete años menos, había aceptado de buena gana este cambio de carrera en la mitad de la vida. En cuanto a que Jake asumiera parte del trabajo de Billy, bueno, digamos tan sólo que nadie esperaba que se sentase ante un escritorio para leer textos de demonología en ningún futuro próximo.

Jake mordió un pedazo de pan y lo masticó mientras hablaba.

—Y así fue. Forzamos la puerta, entramos, buscamos y salimos volando.

—Espero que hayáis sido cuidadosos... —comenzó a decir Sue, y se detuvo—. Sí, seguro que sí. ¿Hay algo que Billy y yo podemos hacer...?

—¿Prestarnos vuestro Miata? —preguntó Jake—. El jeep hace un ruido raro.

—El jeep lleva haciendo ruidos raros desde que lo compraste, y la última vez que condujiste mi coche, arruinaste el techo descapotable, pero si hay _otra cosa _que podamos hacer...

—Preguntaste por un demonio llamado Nasha —dijo Billy hablando por primera vez desde que se habían sentado a comer.

—Ah, sí, así es —respondí—. Me había olvidado por completo.

—Bueno, os habría enviado una respuesta a través de Jake, pero estuve posponiéndolo para darme más tiempo y quizás encontrar una respuesta mejor. No hay mención en ningún texto de un demonio llamado Nasha. Es muy probable que la pobre chica oyese mal, pero no puedo encontrar un nombre que ni siquiera fonéticamente se parezca a Nasha. Lo que más se acerca es Nakashar.

—Nakashar es un Eudemonio, ¿no? —terció Jake mientras pelaba una naranja—. Muy menor. Aparte de en los periódicos del archivo de Babilonia, no se lo menciona.

Levanté la vista sorprendida de que Jake lo supiese.

Y continuó.

—De modo que no es probable que sea Nakashar. A los Eudemonios se los puede llamar, pero no interfieren con nuestro mundo. Hacerles sacrificios es como sobornar a una inspectora de tráfico para librarse de una multa por exceso de velocidad. Pero estamos hablando de un Druida, ¿no? De modo que deberíamos buscar deidades celtas. ¿Por qué no Macha?

—Por supuesto —respondió Billy—. Eso tiene sentido, ¿no os parece?

—No sé nada sobre el panteón celta —afirmé yo.

—No me sorprende. Aunque a menudo se los clasifica como demonios, no se los incluye en los textos de demonología, porque sólo los Druidas pueden comunicarse con ellos. No encajan en la definición clásica ni de los Eudemonios, ni de los Cacodemonios. Si se les pregunta, dirán que son dioses, pero la mayoría de los demonógrafos no están conformes con esa denominación y prefieren aplicarles la de «deidades menores». El estudio de las deidades celtas...

—... es fascinante —interrumpió Sue con una sonrisa—. Y estoy segura de que a todos nos encantaría oír más sobre eso... en otra ocasión.

Billy rió por lo bajo.

—Gracias, Sue. Digamos tan sólo que Macha es una sospechosa probable. Es una de las tres Valkirias que son aspectos de la Morrigan, y ciertamente acepta sacrificios humanos. Por lo tanto, tenemos ahí un elemento de prueba que apoya vuestra teoría. Ahora bien, sé que queréis volver al trabajo. ¿Jake? Si pudieras ayudar a tu madre con los platos...

—Oh, no lo tortures —dijo Sue—. Estoy segura de que quiere ayudar a Be... —Captó una mirada de Billy—. O tal vez pueda mostrarle primero a Edward esa motocicleta.

—Ahí está. —Jake se volvió hacia Edward —. ¿Recuerdas que te había estado hablando de ese tipo que conoce mi amigo? ¿Que compró una Indian, la desarmó y después no sabía cómo armarla otra vez? Bueno, su esposa quiere que la venda, de modo que le pedí que me mandase unas fotografías por email. Tiene el aspecto de un gran rompecabezas de metal, pero pensé que te agradaría echarle un vistazo. Probablemente podrías conseguirla barata y guardarla aquí hasta que tengáis una casa propia.

—Marchaos, entonces, muchachos —dijo Billy. Cuando ellos salían, me hizo una señal para que yo me quedara.

—Muy bien —dije una vez que se hubieron ido—. ¿Desde cuándo sabe Jake sobre Eudemonios menores y deidades celtas?

—¿Estás sorprendida? —preguntó Billy con una sonrisa—. Pienso que de eso se trata. Ha estado estudiando desde hace unos meses, pero probablemente no lo mencionó porque quería deslumbrarte con su repentina brillantez.

Moví la silla para acercarme a Billy.

—Nunca le han resultado fáciles las cosas —continuó Billy—. Siempre ha oído a la gente hablar de tus logros. Debo reconocer que he sido culpable, los últimos años, de elogiar tus logros, con la esperanza de que eso lo animara a asumir un papel más activo en el Consejo.

—Ha hablado conmigo sobre eso —dije—. Pero nunca ha ido más allá de las palabras. Cuando se adquiere más poder se adquiere también más responsabilidad.

Billy sonrió.

—Y también más trabajo, y ninguna de las dos cosas atraen demasiado a Jake. En los últimos años, no obstante, ha estado comparando dónde estabas tú y dónde estaba él, un muchacho que había abandonado sus estudios y que atendía un bar, y se sintió molesto consigo mismo, así que se matriculó nuevamente en el preuniversitario, pero creo que aun así no dejaba de justificarse, diciéndose que tú eres algo especial, y que nadie puede medirse por tu rasero. Entonces conoció a Edward, y vio lo que está haciendo con su vida. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que si continúa por este camino se quedará atrás y se convertirá en el amigo que mira desde la barrera, compra la cerveza y escucha las historias de guerra.

—De modo que ponerse a estudiar demonología constituye el primer paso de un plan de mayor alcance.

—No diría que es un propiamente un «plan». Jake tiene ambiciones, pero todavía no ha encontrado el modo de canalizarlas. —Mientras Sue volvía para llevarse otra tanda de platos y fuentes, Billy le sonrió—. Ahora bien, su madre sabe de qué forma le gustaría a ella verlas canalizadas. En la lectura y en el estudio, sin ensuciarse las manos, como su padre.

—En eso no hay nada de malo —dijo Sue—. Desgraciadamente, en el caso de Jake, eso requeriría fuertes sedantes y cadenas a prueba de fuego. Involucrarse significa realmente _involucrarse, _tanto mejor cuanto mayor peligro implique.

—No es tan peligroso —repuse yo—. Realmente no.

Sue rió y me palmeó el hombro.

—No hace falta que adornes las cosas, Bella. Yo sabía que mi hijo no tendría nunca una vida tranquila, de trabajo en una oficina. En algunos casos, es verdad que la biología es destino. Tiene fuerza. Es mejor que la use para bien. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que me digo siempre.

—Tiene un sistema de defensa de primera categoría —dije.

—Exactamente. Le irá muy bien. —Exhaló y afirmó con la cabeza—. Le irá muy bien. Ahora, Bella, mira a ver lo que tienes que hacer para detener a ese tipo, y si necesitas nuestra ayuda, no tienes más que pedirla.

Yo ya había entrado en los archivos de esa compañía de tarjetas de crédito, la última vez tan sólo unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando Edward necesitó cierta información para un caso. No habían cambiado desde entonces ninguno de sus parámetros de seguridad, de modo que entré fácilmente en el sistema. En veinte minutos dispuse de los registros de las transacciones de la tarjeta de crédito de Walker. Nada en ellos indicaba que durante los últimos seis meses hubiera visitado ninguna de las ciudades en que se produjeron los ataques. Eso, sin embargo, bien podía significar que era lo bastante inteligente como para no hacer ni reservas de hotel ni compras con su tarjeta de crédito. O podría haber usado otra tarjeta.

Edward entró en el estudio cuando yo terminaba. Cuando le dije que no había conseguido nada, decidió hacer unas llamadas telefónicas para ver si podía encontrar otra manera de saber si Walker había estado fuera de la ciudad durante los días de los ataques. Era mejor hacer esas llamadas desde una cabina, de modo que se llevó a Jake y se fue. ¿Realmente necesitaba que Jake lo guiara por Santa Cruz? No, pero si éste se hubiera quedado en casa, se habría dedicado a importunarme mientras yo trataba de acceder a las bases de datos de Walker. De modo que Edward se lo llevó.

Me hicieron falta unos treinta minutos para encontrar el programa de cifrado que Walker había utilizado en sus archivos. Una vez que supe qué era lo que había usado, bajé un programa y traduje los archivos en texto. Durante una hora navegué a través de las aburridas tonterías de una vida corriente: bromas por email, correos para concertar encuentros _on line, _confirmaciones de pago de cuentas, listados de direcciones para felicitaciones de Navidad, y un centenar de minúsculas cotidianidades elevadas al valor de información de máximo secreto por una mente paranoide y un programa de cifrado.

A las diez cincuenta mi reloj despertador sonó. Hora de comprobación con Alice. La llamé, hablé con Bree, y luego volví a mi trabajo. El resto de los archivos que contenía el disco parecían estar vinculados con su trabajo. Como ocurre con la mayoría de los profesionales, el día de Walker no terminaba cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco. Para los empleados contratados, el impulso que los mueve a convertir ese contrato en un empleo formal de tiempo completo significa a menudo llevarse trabajo a casa para impresionar a la compañía con el producto logrado. Walker tenía muchos archivos de datos en el ordenador y una carpeta llena con programas en SAS, COBOL y RPG. El lado abrumador de la programación: la manipulación y extracción de datos.

Miré las listas de los archivos de datos. Eran más de un centenar en el disco y yo realmente no quería hojear cada uno de ellos. Pero tampoco podía irlos dejando de lado basándome en supuestos sobre el contenido. De modo que hice correr un programa simple para abrir cada una de las carpetas y registrar una muestra al azar de los datos en una nueva carpeta. Entonces, examiné la nueva carpeta. La mayor parte de lo que contenía parecían datos financieros, nada sorprendente ya que Walker trabajaba en la división de contabilidad de una compañía de Silicon Valley. Luego, cuando había recorrido aproximadamente un tercio de la carpeta, me encontré con esto:

Tracy Edith

McIntyre 03/12/86 chamán NY5N34414

Race Mark

Trenton 11/02/88 hechicero YY8N27453

Morgan Anita

Lui-Delancy 23/01/85 semidemonio NY6Y18923

Ahora bien, las compañías de Silicon Valley pueden emplear a algunas personas sumamente jóvenes y a algunas personas sumamente extrañas, pero no creo que los sobrenaturales adolescentes constituyan una proporción significativa de su personal. Un poco más adelante encontré otras dos listas similares. Tres archivos con información sobre los hijos adolescentes de sobrenaturales. Tres camarillas habían sido víctimas de un asesino que tenía en el punto de mira a sus adolescentes. Estaba claro que no se trataba de una coincidencia.

Mi programa de muestreo había extraído solamente los primeros ochenta caracteres de cada registro, pero la información que había en ellos se extendía mucho más allá, pero, como ocurre con la mayoría de las bases de datos, lo único que se veía eran líneas de números e indicadores Sí/No, que carecían de significado sin un contexto. Para leer y comprender estos archivos se necesitaba un programa que extrajese los datos utilizando una clave de registro.

Diez minutos después, había encontrado el programa que leía los archivos de las camarillas. Lo ejecuté, yluego abrí el archivo así creado.

Criterios A: edad 17; residencia con progenitor(es) = N; ciudad de domicilio actual NO en blanco, país de domicilio actual = USA.

**ID Nombre Edad Camarilla Raza P. Estado**

016451 Holden

Wyngaard 16 Cullen chamán LA

0139804 Max

Diego 14 Cullen vudú NY

014521 Dana

MacArthur 15 Cullen bruja GA

0205983 Colby

Washington 13 Vulturi semidemonio SC

0212323 Brandy

Moya 14 Vulturi semidemonio AB

0213782 Sarah

Dermack 15 Vulturi nigro TN

030832 Michael

Shane 16 Cortez semidemonio CA

036012 Ian

Villani 14 Cortez chamán NY

Criterios B: residencia con progenitor(es) = S; status marital de los padres IN (D,V,S); el empleado es padre custodio = S; ocupación del padre = guardaespaldas; departamento = CEO.

**ID Nombre Edad Camarilla Estado civil del padre**

018211 Joseph

Sorenson 16 Cullen viudo

039871 Reese

Tettington 14 Cortez divorciado

A la altura de mi codo había un trozo de papel que tenía escritos tres nombres: los de los adolescentes asesinados de las otras camarillas, la única información que sobre ellos teníamos. Yo había memorizado ya esa lista, pero de cualquier manera volví a mirarla ahora, movida por la necesidad de estar segura de que no estaba imaginando nada. Leí los nombres.

Colby Washington.

Sarah Dermack.

Michael Shane.

Cogí el teléfono móvil y llamé a Edward.


	22. 20 Un mensaje de esperanza

**Un mensaje de esperanza**

Maldición —exclamó Jake cuando le expliqué lo que había encontrado—. Bueno, las camarillas pueden encender su silla eléctrica. Caso cerrado.

—Una solución económica y eficaz —dijo Edward —. Pero creo que, en un caso que pueda tener una conclusión capaz de alterar la vida, o ponerle fin, no es injusto que el acusado pueda contar con algunos lujos, tales como un juicio.

—El tipo hizo listas de jóvenes de las camarillas, y la mitad de ellos están muertos. Al demonio con el debido proceso. Dios mío, yo mismo lo freiría y les ahorraría a las camarillas el coste de la electricidad.

—Aunque valoramos tu entusiasmo, creo que empezaremos por hablar con Walker...

—¿Interrogarlo? Vamos, yo he aprendido con Jasper algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre la tortura y podría...

—Empezaremos por _hablar _con él —repitió Edward —. Sin el incentivo añadido del rigor físico, mental o parapsicológico. Mencionaremos los archivos...

—¿Y qué le diremos? ¿Tiene usted una explicación razonable de por qué hemos encontrado listas de chicos muertos en su ordenador? ¿Listas confeccionadas _antes _de que murieran? Sí, estoy seguro de que hay una lógica...

Le puse a Jake una mano en la boca.

—Así pues, hablaremos con Walker. ¿Esta noche?

Edward miró su reloj.

—Son más de las doce de la noche, no quiero asustarlo.

Jake me quitó la mano de su boca con un gesto airado.

—¿Asustarlo? ¡El tipo es un asesino en serie! Yo propongo que lo asustemos hasta que se cague y...

Lancé un hechizo de inmovilización. Jake quedó congelado en la mitad de la frase.

—Iremos a verlo por la mañana —dijo Edward —. Para asegurarnos, sin embargo, de que no ocurra nada mientras tanto, sugeriría que volviésemos a su casa, confirmáramos que todavía está allí, e hiciéramos guardia hasta la mañana.

Estuve de acuerdo, y entonces levanté el hechizo de inmovilización y cerré mi ordenador portátil. Mientras Jake se recuperaba, me miraba con ira. Lo detuve antes de que pudiese quejarse.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? ¿O te resultará demasiado duro soportar nuestra falta de iniciativa asesina?

—Voy. Pero si vuelves a usar un hechizo de inmovilización conmigo...

—No me des razones para hacerlo y no lo haré.

—Recuerda con quién estás hablando, "Sabrina". Un toque de mis dedos y podría impedir que volvieras a utilizar un hechizo de inmovilización con nadie más.

Reprimí la risa y abrí la boca para responder, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Otro detalle, antes de que salgamos —dijo—. Mi padre ha dejado más de media docena de mensajes en mi teléfono, pidiéndome información actualizada. ¿Debería dársela?

—¿Crees que es seguro? —pregunté.

Edward dudó, y luego dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Mi padre puede ser sobre protector, pero ciertamente confía en mi juicio y en mi capacidad para defenderme. Si yo le digo que deseamos hablar con Walker antes de llevarlo detenido, lo aceptará. Le pediré que reúna un equipo de captura.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Jake—. ¿Ni siquiera vamos a capturar a ese tipo?

—El equipo de la Camarilla está entrenado para manejar esos asuntos, y yo les dejaré cumplir con su trabajo.

Jake suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que por lo menos impedirle que escape no está tan mal.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Jake, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento del conductor—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sentados aquí? ¿Por qué no aclara todavía?

—Porque no son más que las cinco de la mañana.

—De ninguna manera. Tu reloj debe de estar parado.

—¿No te sugirió Edward que trajeras una revista? Dijo que iba a ser aburrido.

—Dijo tedioso.

—Que significa aburrido.

—Entonces tendría que haber dicho aburrido. —Jake dirigió una mirada burlona a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a él observando con binoculares la casa de Walker.

—Aburrido significa algo que es monótono —dijo Edward —. Tedioso implica no sólo de larga duración sino también muy monótono, cosa que según creo, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que se aplica a esta situación.

—Ah, ¿sí? Luego recuérdame que coja mi diccionario de bolsillo la próxima vez que me arrastres a una de estas... tediosas... aventuras.

—¿Arrastrarte? —preguntó Edward arqueando una de sus cejas—. No recuerdo haberte agarrado de un brazo.

—Bueno, supercerebro —dijo Jake—. ¿Por qué no me bajo del coche y echo una mirada de cerca? Y así me aseguro de que sigue allí.

—Está allí —aseguró Edward —. Bellalanzó hechizos perimetrales a ambas puertas.

—Sí, bueno, no quiero ofender a Bella, pero...

—No lo digas —dije yo.

Adam abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Voy a comprobarlo.

—No —replicamos Edward y yo al unísono. Jake vaciló, con la puerta todavía abierta, y añadí—: Cierra la puerta o pondremos la prueba mi capacidad de lanzar hechizos.

Refunfuñó, pero la cerró. Pasaron otras dos horas. Dos horas durante las cuales tuve razones suficientes, por lo menos cada diez minutos, para desear que hubiésemos dejado a Jake en su casa. Finalmente a las siete y media una luz se encendió en el dormitorio de Walker. Jake se lanzó a abrir la puerta. Edward alargó una mano para detenerlo.

—No vamos a saltar sobre él en el momento en que se levante de la cama —afirmé—. No hay prisa.

Jake rezongó y se enderezó en el asiento.

Habíamos preparado nuestro plan de acción antes de irnos de la casa de los Black. Yo había recordado lo que había dicho la pandilla _de punks _del callejón al vernos, lo cual me recordó también mi propia impresión la primera vez que Edward apareció en el umbral de mi casa, elegante y con una seriedad funeraria con su traje de grandes almacenes. Con la ropa adecuada y un par de libros que tomamos prestados de la biblioteca de Billy, nos pusimos en marcha.

Edward y yo dimos a Jake el tiempo que necesitó para escabullirse tras la casa y cubrir la puerta de atrás, y entonces nosotros subimos los escalones del frente. Edward tocó el timbre de Walker. Dos minutos después, salió a abrir un hombre delgado y de cabello oscuro. Walker respondía en todo a la fotografía de empleado de la Camarilla Cullen, incluyendo la camisa negra.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward —. ¿Sabe usted dónde va a pasar la eternidad?

Walker bajó la mirada a nuestras Biblias. Murmuró algo y trató de cerrar la puerta. Edward agarró el canto y lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Por favor —intervine yo—. Tenemos un importante mensaje para usted. Un mensaje de esperanza.

A decir verdad, no esperábamos que Walker nos invitara a pasar. Mi parloteo religioso no tenía otra intención que la de darle tiempo a Edward s para que preparara un hechizo de retroceso, que habría enviado a Walker hacia atrás, alejándolo de la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar. Pero en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, los ojos de Walker se hicieron más grandes.

—Son ustedes —dijo—. Los que dijo Esus que vendrían.

Parpadeé, pero Edward asintió con la cabeza y murmuró una afirmación. Walker nos hizo pasar y luego, asomándose a la puerta, miró a ambos lados antes de cerrarla.

—Pasen, pasen —dijo, mientras se frotaba las palmas contra los pantalones—. Tomen asiento. Ah, esperen, permítanme despejar esa silla. Lamento que el lugar esté tan desordenado. He estado...

—Ocupado —terminó Edward la frase.

Walker asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, como algunos perros de juguete.

—Ocupado, sí. Muy ocupado. Cuando Esus me dijo que..., bueno, pensé en salir corriendo, pero dijo que no debía hacerlo, que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Y tiene razón —convino Edward.

—Siempre tiene razón. —Walker miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo—. Dijo que no estoy seguro aquí. Dijo que ustedes debían llevarme a un lugar seguro.

Lancé una rápida mirada a Edward, tratando de captar su reacción, pero no manifestó ninguna.

—Así es —dijo Edward —. Déjeme llamar a nuestro chófer.

Edward dirigió la mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono móvil, con el propósito de llamar al equipo de captura. Era obvio que Walker no se sentiría cómodo hablando allí, de modo que no valía la pena intentarlo. Era mejor capturarlo directamente e interrogarlo después.

Edward sólo había apretado el primer botón cuando se oyó el ruido agudo de un estampido, seguido de un golpe tremendo. Un bote de metal cayó en el suelo entre nosotros. Edward se arrojó hacia adelante, agarrándome por los hombros y tirándonos así a ambos al suelo. El bote comenzó a echar humo.

—Cúbrete... —empezó a decir Edward, pero el ruido de madera que se quebraba ahogó sus palabras.

Me giré y vi que la puerta delantera se abría de golpe y tres hombres vestidos de negro entraban en tropel. Los tres dirigieron a nosotros sus armas de fuego y luego desaparecieron mientras el humo llenaba la habitación.


	23. 21 Siempre cogen a la chica

**Siempre cogen a la chica**

Alguien comenzó a vociferar órdenes, pero yo estaba doblada, tratando de dilatar los pulmones, incapaz de oír otra cosa que mi propia tos. Me levanté la camisa y me cubrí la nariz, pero no me sirvió de nada. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas a causa del gas; entre eso y el fuego, no veía nada. Unos dedos me agarraron del brazo y me arrastraron hacia delante. Confiaba en que Edward mantuviera la calma, cualquiera que fuese la situación.

Caminaba tambaleándome tras la silueta oscura de Edward. Se percibía ante nosotros un pasillo. A medida que avanzamos por él, el humo disminuyó, pero yo seguía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con el brazo libre me las sequé. Edward continuaba tirando de mí, presumiblemente hacia la puerta del fondo y el aire puro.

—¡Bella! —dijo la voz de Jake. A través del humo pude reconocer su contorno y ver que corría hacia nosotros.

—Trata de salir —dije con dificultad—. Es...

Avanzó corriendo hacia nosotros. La mano que me agarraba el brazo me empujó hacia atrás. Tropecé y pataleé a la vez que me daba cuenta de que no era Edward quien me sujetaba. Era Walker.

Le di un golpe a Walker, pero mi puño resbaló sobre su hombro. Él deslizó hacia abajo su otra mano. Sentí que algo me golpeaba entre las costillas. Escuché el alarido de furia de Jake. Edward se lanzó por la puerta y detuvo a Jake en medio de su carrera. El hedor del sulfuro y la carne quemada era más fuerte que el olor del gas, que iba disminuyendo. Edward jadeaba de dolor. Traté de librarme de las manos de Walker, pero me sostuvo firmemente.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! —gritó Walker, con la voz agudizada por el pánico—. Tengo a la chica.

Un claro pensamiento, si bien un poco histérico, se me pasó por la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenía a la chica. Siempre cogen a la chica. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser yo la chica?

Entonces noté un frío acero en la garganta, y dejé de pensar. La hoja me presionaba la garganta, y la sangre empezó a descenderme por el cuello. En aquel momento me pareció que hasta respirar podía serme fatal, y que con el menor movimiento alguna arteria vital se vería cortada. Mientras contenía la respiración, tomé conciencia de otro dolor, más agudo y más abajo. En mi caja torácica. Presioné sobre ese punto. La sangre se filtró entre mis dedos. Me habían dado una puñalada. Ese pensamiento me golpeó con tanta fuerza que me sacudí, y al hacerlo sentí que el cuchillo me mellaba nuevamente la garganta. Cerré los ojos y comencé a contar, luchando contra el pánico.

—Aparte el cuchillo de su garganta —dijo Edward, con voz firme pero tensa.

—Ella..., ella es mi rehén.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió Edward lentamente—. Pero si usted quiere que siga siendo un rehén viable, no puede correr el riesgo de herirla accidentalmente, de modo que por favor baje esa...

Un forcejeo lo interrumpió, al tiempo que los hombres que estaban en la otra habitación entraron violentamente en la cocina. No me atreví a mirar para confirmarlo, pues sólo podía mantener la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que tenía delante. Walker se puso más tenso, y la hoja volvió a rasgarme la garganta.

—¡Quédense ahí! —gritó Edward por encima de todo el alboroto—. Tiene una rehén. ¡Bajen sus armas!

—Todos contra la pared —vociferó un hombre.

—No finjan que no saben quién soy —respondió Edward del mismo modo—. Les he dado una orden. ¡Bajen sus armas!

—Yo recibo órdenes de los Vulturi...

—¡Recibirá sus malditas órdenes de mí o lo lamentará hasta en la otra vida! Ahora bajen las armas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego la presión que se ejercía sobre mi garganta disminuyó.

—Quiero un helicóptero —dijo Walker—. Quiero...

—Lo que usted quiere es salir de aquí con vida —dijo Edward con voz que había vuelto a su tono habitual, suave y razonable—. La casa está rodeada de tiradores profesionales. En el momento en que lo tengan a la vista, dispararán.

—Yo..., yo tengo una rehén.

—Y están entrenados para manejar esa situación. Usted habrá muerto antes de que le dé tiempo de hacerle daño.

Walker vaciló mientras el cuchillo temblaba contra mi garganta. Jake se puso tenso, pero Edward lo contuvo poniéndole una mano en la camisa. Los labios de Edward se movieron formulando un encantamiento. Luego se detuvo cuando Walker bajó el cuchillo.

—Bien —dijo Edward —. Ahora es preciso que...

—¡Esus, Dios del gran don del agua! —gritó Walker, haciendo correr los dedos a lo largo de la hoja del cuchillo y haciendo gotear mi sangre en el suelo—. ¡Esus, óyeme!

—No es necesario que haga eso —dijo Edward.

Los ojos de Walker se desplazaron hacia atrás en sus órbitas y comenzó a hablar en otro idioma. Conté hasta tres, y luego me lancé hacia delante. Él me sujetó, agarrándome por el cuello. Mis pies se quedaron en el aire mientras Walker me tiraba hacia atrás. Jake se lanzó hacia él. Walker volvió a ponerme el cuchillo en la garganta y gritó una advertencia, pero Jake siguió avanzando. El cuchillo me atravesó la piel. En ese momento, Jake tropezó, perdido el equilibrio por culpa de Edward, que esta vez tuvo la presencia de ánimo como para usar un hechizo de choque en lugar de tocarlo.

—¡Atrás todos! —chilló Walker.

—Así lo haremos —dijo Edward, mientras le indicaba a Jake con un movimiento que se colocara detrás de él—. Ahora, baje ese cuchillo...

—¡Esus! —gritó Walker. Enjugó la sangre que goteaba de mi cuello y la lanzó contra el suelo de la cocina—. Recoge esta ofrenda y libera a tu fiel sirviente.

Walker se detuvo, pero nada ocurrió. Miré a Edward. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude ver su miedo, pero me indicó con un movimiento que permaneciera tranquila y esperara. Walker repitió dos veces su súplica. Luego, esperó. Todos esperamos, mientras se oía solamente el zumbido del frigorífico.

—No responde —dijo Edward con voz calmada—. No quiere interferir. Ahora bien, si usted quiere negociar, tiene que bajar ese cuchillo. No hablaré con usted mientras mantenga un cuchillo en su garganta.

Walker miró por última vez hacia el techo, y luego bajó su mirada hasta encarar la de Edward.

—Si bajo el cuchillo, me dispararán.

—No, no lo harán. Tienen bajadas las armas, y van a correr el riesgo de que usted vuelva a ponerle el cuchillo en la garganta antes de que puedan apuntar y disparar. Baje el cuchillo...

Mientras Edward continuaba razonando con Walker, la hoja del cuchillo temblaba contra mi garganta. Un lapsus, un apretón demasiado fuerte contra la piel y... oh, Dios, cómo dolía respirar. La sangre empapaba ahora el frente de mi camisa, húmeda y pegajosa contra mi piel. ¿Dónde me habían apuñalado? Debajo del corazón, sí, lo sabía, ¿pero qué es lo que había allí?, ¿qué órganos?

Y entonces pensé: «Maldita sea, aquí estás parada gimoteando y esperando que tu novio te salve antes de que te desangres. Una bruja típica».

Cerré los ojos y susurré un hechizo. Aunque las palabras de los dos hombres tapaban las mías, cada una de las sílabas se apretaba en mi garganta contra la hoja del cuchillo. Ignoré los apretones del dolor y seguí echando el hechizo. En el momento en que las últimas palabras salieron mi boca, el cuchillo quedó quieto. Tragué saliva y recé para que no fuese una coincidencia. Conté hasta cinco, esperando que el cuchillo volviese a temblar. Pero no lo hizo. Volví a tragar, y concentré entonces todo mi ser en mantener el hechizo de inmovilización y muy lentamente me aparté hacia un lado, alejándome del cuchillo.

—No... —empezó a decir Walker, y luego se dio cuenta de que no podía mover la mano—. ¿Qué diablos...?

La otra mano de Walker se movió bruscamente hacia delante para agarrarme mientras yo me hacía a un lado para quedar fuera de su alcance. El hechizo cesó. Vi que la hoja del cuchillo se movía velozmente hacia abajo. Mientras giraba y me lanzaba al suelo, el cuchillo alcanzó a cortarme en el estómago. En ese momento Edward me sostuvo, golpeando el cuchillo y apartándolo con el golpe mientras Jake se lanzaba contra Walker. Walker gritó. El hedor de la carne quemada llenó la pequeña cocina. El grupo de captura de la Camarilla entró en acción. Y todo terminó.


	24. 22 Quién tiene la culpa

**Quién tiene la culpa**

De la hora siguiente sólo recuerdo imágenes entrecortadas que me pasaban por la mente más rápido que un tren de alta velocidad. Edward conteniendo la sangre de mis heridas. Jake cruzando la habitación a zancadas detrás de nosotros. El jefe del grupo de choque vociferando órdenes. Un hombre que examina mis heridas. Jake lanzando preguntas. Edward confortándome. Una opresión en el pecho que se hace cada vez mayor. Ahogo y jadeo. Edward dando órdenes a gritos. Una puerta que se golpea. Un camino que ruge bajo los neumáticos.

Cuando volví a despertar, estaba acostada en algo parecido a una cama que vibraba y se desplazaba ligeramente de uno a otro lado. Me esforcé por abrir los ojos, pero apenas podía mover los párpados para mirar por un resquicio. Al inhalar, el aire parecía metálico y punzante. Sentí una ligera presión en torno a la boca. Una máscara de oxígeno. Una oleada de pánico hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Me hundí otra vez en la inconsciencia y otra vez logré salir de ella.

Una suave sacudida y cesaron las vibraciones.

—Al fin.

La voz de Edward, distante y apagada. Un apretón en mí antebrazo. Sentí la tibieza de sus dedos, que descansaban allí. Entonces su aliento me rozó la oreja.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo, sonando todavía como si estuviese lejos de mí. Tuve que concentrarme para encontrarles sentido a las palabras—. ¿Me oyes?

Una campanada, y luego el sonido de una puerta que se abre, con lo que la luz tenue se convierte en la de un claro mediodía. Los dedos de Edward se cierran sobre mi brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con voz fría.

Respondió otra voz. Conocida... Carlisle..

—He venido con el equipo. Nuestro equipo. El que pediste. ¿Cómo está?

Un alboroto, y el suave murmullo de otras voces. Mi cama se sacudió. Los dedos de Edward acariciaron mi frente mientras la cama se elevaba. Una sacudida, una disculpa en voz baja, y repentinamente me encuentro bajo la luz del día. Unos cuantos saltos, luego el chirrido de las ruedas y la sensación del aire que pasa a mi lado. La mano de Edward busca la mía y la aferra mientras nos movemos.

—Estás alterado —dijo Carlisle, en voz baja.

Logré abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver a Edward a mi lado, caminando con rapidez, y a Carlisle junto a él, inclinándose para hablarle sin que otros oyeran.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —preguntó Edward con palabras que cortaban el aire y una frialdad en la voz que nunca le había oído.

—No te culpo por estar enfadado, pero sabes que no he tenido nada que ver con esto.

—Todo fue un malentendido. O una coincidencia. ¿Ya has decidido cuál de las dos cosas? En caso contrario, ¿puedo sugerir que elijas malentendido? La palabra facilita el equívoco.

Carlisle alargó una mano hacia el brazo libre de Edward.

— Edward, yo...

Edward apartó la mano de su padre con un manotazo, echándolo hacia atrás. Los ojos de Carlisle se agrandaron por el asombro. Edward contrajo el rostro y se giró para decir algo, pero al hacerlo advirtió mis ojos semiabiertos y se detuvo en la mitad del movimiento. Se inclinó sobre mí, casi tropezando mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a la par de la camilla.

—¿Bella? ¿Me oyes?

Traté de mover la cabeza para decir que sí, pero tuve que conformarme con mover los párpados. Me apretó la mano.

—Estás bien —dijo—. Estás en un hospital, en un hospital privado. Se ha encargado Billy. Tienen que...

Volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

Los cortes que tenía en el cuello resultaron ser la menor de mis heridas. La hoja sólo había dejado desgarros superficiales que no requirieron más que una rápida limpieza y pequeños vendajes. Había sufrido otras dos heridas: una seria pero relativamente indolora, la otra de menor importancia pero que dolía atrozmente. La herida del pecho había cortado el pulmón, provocando su colapso. Los médicos habían insertado un tubo en el tórax, extraído la sangre, y vuelto a inflar el pulmón, que parecía estar bien ahora, aunque tenían que mantener la sonda torácica uno o dos días. El corte del abdomen sólo había afectado el músculo..., bueno, sí, es verdad, sin duda más grasa que músculo, pero los médicos dijeron «músculo», de modo que me atengo a su versión. Aunque la herida era superficial, cada vez que me movía tenía la sensación de que volvían a herirme.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y vi a Jake inclinado sobre un texto de psicología, resaltador en mano. Intenté pasarme la mano por la cara y estuve a punto de derramar sobre la cama la solución intravenosa. Jake la cogió justo a tiempo.

—Mierda —dijo—. Logro finalmente convencer a Edward de que no corres ningún riesgo aunque te deje durante unos minutos, y vas tú y te despiertas. Si vuelve, cierra los ojos, ¿vale?

Logré esbozar una débil sonrisa y abrí la boca para hablar, luego hice una mueca. Apunté al agua. Jake me sirvió un vaso. Intentó ponerle una paja, pero yo cogí el vaso con la mano y bebí un trago. El agua golpeó en mi garganta reseca y rebotó, saliéndoseme de la boca.

—Muy bonito —dijo, alcanzando un papel absorbente.

Se lo quité de la mano antes de que pudiera hacer algo tan humillante como limpiarme la cara. Él sacó algo del armario.

—Te he traído una cosa. —Me entregó un osito de peluche vestido con el sombrero y la ropa de una bruja negra—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¡Hummm...! —Me esforcé por centrar la mirada en el objeto, todavía aturdida—. Sí. Las muñecas. —Una sonrisa complacida, al surgir el recuerdo—. Solías... —Me mojé los labios y lo intenté otra vez—. Solías comprármelas. Tus regalos.

Sonrió.

—Todas las brujas de juguete feas y con caras granujientas que podía encontrar. Porque sabía cuánto te gustaban.

—Las odiaba, y tú lo sabías. Yo solía darte conferencias sobre la sensibilidad y el estereotipo. —Sacudí lentamente la cabeza—. ¡Dios mío, a veces era insufrible!

—¿Sólo a veces?

Le di un golpecito con la mano abierta mientras me reía, pero enseguida me quedé sin aliento por el dolor que me perforó el estómago. Jake se dispuso a apretar el botón de llamada, pero levanté la mano para detenerlo.

—Estoy bien —dije.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados. Allá en la casa todo parecía ir bien, pero de pronto, ¡pum!, perdiste el conocimiento y te bajó la tensión. —Movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Te aseguro que fue horrible. Casi me vuelvo loco, y lo mismo le ocurrió a Edward, lo cual me puso aún peor, porque pensé que él no se asusta fácilmente, y si eso lo asustaba, debía de haber razones para asustarse... —Otro movimiento de cabeza—. Fue horrible.

—Bella.

Alcé la vista y vi una figura en la entrada. Por la voz me parecía Edward, pero tuve que parpadear para confirmarlo. Pálido y sin afeitarse, estaba todavía vestido con el traje que había usado para el ardid de los misioneros en casa de Walker, pero la chaqueta y la corbata habían desaparecido. Una manga de la camisa estaba chamuscada en el antebrazo, y los vendajes se veían a través del agujero. Ése era el inconveniente de trabajar con Jake: cuando se enfurecía, había que apartarse de su camino o, si no, pagar las consecuencias con quemaduras de segundo grado.

—Esperaré fuera —dijo jake.

Se retiró silenciosamente. Cuando Edward se acercó, vi que las manchas de su camisa no eran marrones, de café, sino rojo óxido. Sangre. Mi sangre. Siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—Oh, tendría que haberme cambiado. Yo...

—Más tarde —dije.

—¿Quieres llamar a Bree? Puedo...

—Más tarde.

Alargué la mano. La tomó y se agachó para abrazarme.

Una hora después, estaba todavía despierta, tras haber persuadido a la enfermera para que postergara los calmantes. Ante todo necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—¿Mantienen detenido a Walker en Los Ángeles? —pregunté.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre ganó esa batalla. Walker está en Miami, y el juicio está fijado para el viernes.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Jake—. ¿Por qué molestarse? Saben que el tipo es culpable. ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?, ¿decirle «Ay, no emitimos una orden de captura en toda regla» y dejar que se vaya?

—Tiene derecho a un juicio —dijo Edward —. Es la ley de las camarillas.

—¿Pero es un _verdadero _juicio? —pregunté.

—Los juicios de las camarillas son un reflejo de los juicios de la ley humana, en sus aspectos más básicos. Los abogados presentan el caso ante los jueces y éstos determinan la culpa o la inocencia e imponen la sentencia. En cuanto a que Walker pueda ser liberado por algún detalle de tecnicismos jurídicos, es tan improbable que raya en lo imposible. En los tribunales de las camarillas el concepto de derechos civiles se define de modo mucho más ajustado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo, Bella —dijo Adam—. No volverá a salir.

—No es eso... —Me dirigí a Edward —. ¿Ha confesado?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Su mirada se desplazó hacia un lado de modo casi imperceptible, pero yo llevaba con él el suficiente tiempo como para saber lo que ese gesto significaba.

—Hay algo más, ¿no es verdad? —dije—. Ha ocurrido algo.

Tuvo un momento de vacilación, pero luego afirmó con la cabeza.

—Otro adolescente de una camarilla murió el viernes por la noche.

Me incorporé bruscamente, lo cual hizo que una oleada de dolor me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Edward y Jake, ambos, se pusieron de pie de un salto, pero les indiqué con la mano que volvieran a sentarse.

—Discúlpame —dijo Edward —. No tendría que haberlo soltado así. Déjame que te lo explique. Matthew Tucker era el hijo de diecinueve años del asistente personal de Lionel Cortez. Cuando Lionel vino a Miami para la reunión del jueves pasado, Matthew vino también, con su madre. El viernes por la noche, mientras estábamos vigilando la casa de Walker, un grupo de empleados jóvenes de las camarillas decidieron salir a recorrer los clubes nocturnos, y Matthew se les unió. Tras unas cuantas copas, salieron del distrito en el que se encontraba un club nocturno y pasaron a un barrio menos conveniente. El grupo se desperdigó y cada uno pensó que Matthew estaba con algún otro. Cuando volvieron sin él, las camarillas enviaron equipos de búsqueda. Lo encontraron muerto de un tiro en una callejuela.

—¿De un tiro? —preguntó Jake—. Entonces no es nuestro hombre. Cuchillo y estrangulación. Ese es su modus operandi.

—La Camarilla Vulturi confirmó después que su segunda víctima, Sarah Dermack, había muerto por arma de fuego.

—¿Llamó ese Matthew al número de emergencia? —preguntó Jake.

Edward movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

—Pero tampoco lo hizo Michael Shane, la víctima de los Cortez.

—¿Matthew estaba en la lista de Walker? —preguntó Jake.

—No —contesté—. Y si vive con su madre, que no es guardaespaldas, no parece responder a los criterios. Además, es mayor que los otros. De cualquier modo, parece...

—Algo completamente diferente —interrumpió Jake—. El tipo estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y le pegaron un tiro.

—¿Qué dicen las camarillas? —pregunté a Edward.

—Casi literalmente, exactamente lo que acaba de decir Jake.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi, reflejadas, mis propias dudas.

—De modo que tenemos interrogantes —dije—. Si las camarillas no van a formularlos, es preciso que lo hagamos nosotros mismos. Eso quiere decir que es necesario que vayamos a Miami y hablemos con Walker.

Edward guardó silencio. Jake nos miraba a los dos alternativamente.

—¿Mi opinión? —dijo Jake—. Vosotros dos lleváis muy lejos el asunto ese de «proteger al inocente», pero si tenéis preguntas que hacer, mejor es que encontréis las respuestas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sí, sé que no quieres llevar a Bella a Miami, y puedo entenderlo perfectamente, pero Walker está encerrado. No va a hacerle daño.

—No es Walker lo que lo preocupa. —Me dirigí a Edward —. ¿Cómo explica tu padre lo ocurrido?

Por un momento, Edward no respondió, y parecía poco dispuesto a enunciar las explicaciones de su padre. Luego se quitó las gafas y se acarició el puente de la nariz.

—Su explicación es que no tiene ninguna. Supone que, al mencionarle a los Vulturi el nombre de Walker, involuntariamente les proporcionó el impulso de comenzar su propia investigación, que culminó en la irrupción del grupo de choque.

—Me parece que eso tiene sentido —afirmé—. Sé que piensas que tu padre lo hizo intencionadamente, pero también tú estabas en la casa. Jamás te pondría a ti en un peligro así.

—Bella tiene razón —dijo Jake—. No conozco a tu padre, pero según le vi actuar ayer, esto fue para él un golpe tan fuerte como lo fue para ti.

—De modo que queda resuelto —anuncié—. Nos vamos a Miami.

—Con una condición.

El hospital en el que me encontraba era una pequeña clínica privada, mucho menos opulenta que la clínica Marsh de Miami, pero que servía a un propósito similar.

No estaba dirigida por una camarilla, sino por semidemonios. Los médicos, las enfermeras, los técnicos de laboratorio y hasta el cocinero y el portero eran semidemonios.

San Francisco, como muchas otras grandes ciudades estadounidenses, tenía un importante enclave de semidemonios. Los semidemonios no tenían ningún cuerpo central como los aquelarres de las brujas ni las manadas de los hombres lobo. No obstante, como suele ocurrir con la mayoría de los grupos distintivos que integran una sociedad mayor, valoraban la comodidad y las ventajas de la comunidad, y muchos de los que no trabajaban para una camarilla gravitaban hacia una de estas ciudades pobladas de semidemonios.

Una de las principales ventajas de vivir cerca de otros sobrenaturales es la atención médica. Todas las razas principales evitan los médicos y los hospitales humanos. Por supuesto, los sobrenaturales pueden ser tratados en los hospitales, y efectivamente lo han sido. Si a uno lo hieren en un choque frontal, no es posible decirles a los servicios de emergencia que uno desea que lo envíen por avión a una clínica privada que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia. En la mayoría de los casos, nada fuera de lo común ocurre durante las estancias en esos hospitales. Pero a veces pasa lo contrario y hacemos cuanto podemos para evitar ese riesgo.

La condición que puso Edward fue que, dado que necesitaba una atención médica permanente, era preciso que me transfirieran a otro hospital. Ahí estaba el problema. Miami era territorio de la Camarilla Cullen. El hospital más próximo no perteneciente a ninguna camarilla pero atendido por sobrenaturales estaba en Jacksonville. Pero no sólo se encontraba a unas seis horas de automóvil desde Miami, sino que lo atendían hechiceros. Si una bruja sufría heridas en Jacksonville, tendría mejores posibilidades de recuperación yéndose a su casa y atendiéndose a sí misma que acudiendo a una clínica atendida por hechiceros.

Carlisle quería que yo me recuperara en un hospital de alta seguridad perteneciente a la familia, pero Edward no lo aceptó. Yo iría, en cambio, a la clínica Marsh, y Edward permanecería conmigo. Decidió que pediría todas mis comidas a restaurantes y que él mismo administraría mi medicación, provista por la clínica de San Francisco. La clínica Marsh me proporcionaría una cama, y nada más. Si se producía algún inconveniente durante mi recuperación, se recurriría a un médico ajeno a la clínica.

Jake pasó el teléfono a su otro oído.

—¿Así que Alice te permite quedarte despierta hasta tarde por la noche? ¿Y Bella lo sabe? Porque, siendo su amigo, debería decírselo. —Me lanzó una sonrisa—. Ajá, bueno, no sé..., los sobornos tienen su efecto, sin embargo. —Hizo una pausa—. Oh, no. De ninguna manera. Eso exige, por lo menos, una camiseta, y no una de esas baratas de tres por diez dólares que les venden a los turistas.

Hoy había llamado a Alice por la mañana temprano. A las once estaríamos volando, y no quería que ella se preocupara porque no la llamaba. La mañana del sábado, Edward la había telefoneado una hora más tarde porque me estaban operando, y Alice había estado a punto de hacer las maletas y tomar un avión para venir a buscarnos.

Terminé de cepillarme el pelo y comprobé los resultados en el espejo de la mesilla del hospital. Tras dos días en cama, el resultado no era satisfactorio. Mi única esperanza era una horquilla, y tal vez un sombrero.

Nos iríamos en poco menos de una hora. Edward estaba hablando con mi médico, apuntando sus instrucciones finales sobre los cuidados y la medicación que yo necesitaba.

Al teléfono, Jake continuaba haciéndole bromas a Bree, y aunque yo no podía oír su parte de la conversación, sabía que estaba disfrutando. Desde el momento en que Bree conoció a Jake, él se había convertido en el objeto de un serio enamoramiento adolescente. Pensé que se le iría pasando después de unos meses, como ocurre por lo general con esos entusiasmos, pero un año más tarde Bree no daba señales de vacilar en sus afectos, que se manifestaban a través de bromas e insultos sin fin. Jake manejaba la situación admirablemente, actuando como si no tuviese idea de que ella lo veía como algo más que un molesto sustituto de hermano mayor. Edward y yo hacíamos lo mismo, no diciendo ni haciendo nada que pudiese avergonzarla. Pronto se le pasaría. Mientras tanto, bueno, había personas peores de las cuales podía haberse enamorado.

—Ajá —dijo Jake—. Oigo que Bella se acerca. Tu última oportunidad. Una camiseta o canto. ¿No? —Se apartó del teléfono—. ¡Eh, Bella...! —Se interrumpió—. ¿Mediana? De ninguna manera. Yo uso la grande. —Pausa—. ¡Ay! Fatal. Corto ahora. —Otra pausa—. Sí, muy bien. Saluda de mi parte a Alice y a Jass, y acuéstate temprano.

Colgó mi teléfono móvil, y luego se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama haciendo que se me moviera la mano y que el rímel terminara en la frente. Le eché una mirada furibunda, cogí un pañuelo de papel y reparé el daño.

—Estás cada vez mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Después de todo lo que..., estás mejor.

—Quieres decir mejor que hace unas semanas, ¿verdad? Ya lo sé. Sólo necesitaba un estímulo, y este caso me lo ha proporcionado.

—No sólo eso —replicó—. Me refiero a que, en general, te está yendo muy bien. Pasaste un par de meses difíciles, asentándote, pero ahora, y en el verano cuando pasasteis por casa, pensé: «Es feliz, realmente feliz».

—Tengo todavía una par de cosas por resolver, pero sí, me siento realmente feliz.

—¡Qué bien!

Mientras yo cerraba mi bolsa de maquillaje, Jake se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Lo observé durante un momento.

—¿Todavía te dura el enojo por lo de Miami? —dije.

Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Qué va! De verdad. Me gustaría ayudar y, por cierto, estoy un poco molesto porque se me ha postergado, pero Edward tiene razón. Su padre se molestó en presentarse y hacerme algunas sugerencias sobre «posibilidades de empleo» después de que yo terminara los estudios. Probablemente me conviene más evitar las camarillas hasta que resuelva mis problemas. Lo que me recuerda... que el mes pasado dijiste que tenemos que hacer algo por Arthur.

—Sin duda. Necesitamos un nigromante en el Consejo, y a nadie le viene bien tener uno que nunca está cuando se lo necesita. ¿Te acuerdas de ese fiasco con Tyrone Winsloe? Arthur ni siquiera respondió a nuestras llamadas hasta que todo hubo terminado. He estado sugiriendo que él tendría que encontrar un sustituto, pero no me hace caso.

—El tipo es un misó..., ¿cómo le llaman? ¿Al que no le gustan las mujeres? Gay no, sino...

—Misógino.

—Sí, eso es. —Jake se sentó en mi cama—. De modo que estaba pensando que quizás sería mejor que fuera yo quien hablara con él. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

A mis labios acudieron los consejos, pero los reprimí.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—Tal vez, si él no nos hace caso, también nosotros deberíamos pasar de él. Buscar un sustituto y dejar que él lo descubra cuando se le ocurra aparecer para una reunión. ¿Qué te parece?

Contuve la urgencia de dar mi opinión. Era tan difícil que casi dolía.

—Podríamos..., _tú _podrías hacer eso. Tal vez preguntarle a tu padre si puede sugerirnos algún sustituto.

Advertí que Edward pasaba por delante de la puerta... por segunda vez. Quiera Dios que no interrumpa una conversación. Cuando lo llamé, asomó la cabeza.

—Estoy lista si tú también lo estás.

Desapareció y volvió enseguida, empujando una silla de ruedas.

—Mejor que no la use —dije.

—Si quieres intentar caminar, muy bien. No obstante, si te desmayas a mitad de camino de la puerta de entrada, puedes volver a despertarte en esta cama, recuperándote, mientras yo entrevisto a Walker en Miami.

Lo miré con enojo e hice una seña para que acercara la silla. Jake rió.

—¡Ah...! —dijo Jake—. Antes de que me olvide, ¿qué quieres que hagamos con esa motocicleta?

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas.

—Yo esperaría. Está lejos de ser un gasto necesario...

—Dile a tu amigo que sí —dije a Jake. Enseguida miré a Edward —. Tú la quieres. Sé que la quieres. Coge la moto y si no quieres usar el dinero de tu seguro, considéralo como un regalo de Navidad anticipado. Sé que no tienes un sitio para trabajar en ella todavía, pero lo tendrás tarde o temprano.

—Seguro que temprano —dijo Jake sonriendo. Luego miró por encima de mi hombro a Edward, y la sonrisa desapareció—. El, eehh, mercado inmobiliario es favorable en este momento, quiero decir. Siempre hay poca demanda en otoño, de modo que tal vez encontréis un lugar.

—No hay prisa —dije—. Todavía estamos acomodándonos.

Jake volvió a mirar a Edward y yo giré la cabeza tratando de interceptar la mirada que se intercambiaban, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera captarla. Edward alargó un brazo para coger su cartera.

—Deja que yo lleve eso —dijo Jake—. Tú lleva a la chica, yo cargaré el equipaje. —Una breve sonrisa—. No es exactamente lo más justo, pero no voy a seguir haciendo siempre los peores trabajos. Ya veréis. —Me miró—. En cuanto llegue a casa le preguntaré a papá sobre esos nigromantes que pueden reemplazar a Arthur. Lo tendré todo listo para nuestro próximo encuentro.

Sonreí.

—Estupendo. Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces.

Jake nos acompañó al aeropuerto, donde le agradecimos toda su ayuda y le prometí tenerlo al tanto del caso. Después nos despedimos y subimos al avión.


	25. 23 Sumamente inapropiado

**Sumamente inapropiado**

Para volver a Miami tomamos el jet de la Camarilla Cullen. Del mismo modo que internarse en su hospital, utilizar su avión era una cuestión de seguridad contra, bueno, seguridad. ¿Corría yo mayor peligro en su avión o en un vuelo comercial? No me habría importado arriesgarme y viajar en un avión normal. Y no porque esperara que me atacasen durante el vuelo los sicarios de los Cullen, sino porque no iba con mi carácter hacer alardes cuando se trataba de mi salud. Lucas no coincidió conmigo y, considerando que aún no podía permanecer bien sentada durante más de unos minutos, probablemente tenía razón.

De vuelta en Miami, Carlisle se afanaba por hacer las paces con Edward del único modo que le era posible: organizando las cosas para que pudiésemos ver a Walker. Aunque su custodia estaba a cargo de los Cullen, cada camarilla le había asignado un guardia. Este grado de cooperación podría resultar satisfactorio si no fuera porque lo hacían sólo para salvaguardar su propio interés en el prisionero. Nadie, ni siquiera el hijo de un CEO, podía acercarse a Walker sin contar con la aprobación de todas las camarillas.

Pensé que nuestra solicitud era muy simple. Habíamos prometido someternos a todas las precauciones de seguridad. Estábamos del mismo lado. Además, si no hubiera sido por nosotros, Walker no estaría detenido. No obstante, y ello pronto se hizo obvio, eso más que una ventaja fue probablemente más bien un inconveniente. La Camarilla Cullen marcó un buen tanto cuando encontramos a Walker, y las otras camarillas parecían rechazar nuestra solicitud por puro despecho.

Pasamos el día siguiente en la clínica, trabajando sobre los detalles del caso, mientras Carlisle ejercía su influencia sobre las camarillas en beneficio nuestro. Edward se las había arreglado para conseguir los ingredientes de un emplasto curativo y un té reparador. Yo misma los preparé, y él no se opuso —ambas cosas eran magia brujeril, requerían encantamientos efectuados por una bruja, y aunque él conocía los procedimientos, mi habilidad era mayor. Y no se trata de una declaración egoísta: las brujas son mejores cuando se trata de magia brujeril, del mismo modo que los hechiceros son mejores cuando se trata de magia hechiceril. Ésa era también mi primera prueba de campo de un hechizo curativo más poderoso que yo había aprendido del grimorio de tercer nivel que yo había conocido esa primavera. Lo lancé sobre el emplasto, donde se suponía que no sólo aceleraría la curación, sino que también actuaría como un analgésico tópico de fuerza moderada. Para mi deleite, funcionó aún mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Hacia el final del segundo día, yo ya había dejado la cama, vestía mi ropa normal y, más que un paciente, me sentía una persona bajo arresto domiciliario.

El padre de Dana no había llegado todavía. Hablar con Randy MacArthur parecía ser casi imposible. En cuanto a la madre de Dana, bueno, cuanto menos pensara en ella, tanto mejor, porque en caso contrario corría yo el peligro de perder la estabilidad. Mientras estuve en la clínica, adopté el papel de visitante sustituto de Dana. Ella estaba lejos de tener conocimiento de mis visitas o interés, pero yo las hacía igualmente.

Esa noche convencí a Edward de que me encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para salir a cenar. Para que la salida durara cuanto fuera posible, pedí postre. Después, dejamos correr el tiempo mientras tomábamos café.

—Tu padre realmente parece estar tratando de ayudarnos en este tema —dije—. Tú ya no crees que tuviera algo que ver con el operativo, ¿verdad?

Edward tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Digamos simplemente que si bien no descarto la posibilidad de que haya tenido algo que ver, admito que reaccioné en exceso. Estabas herida, yo asustado, y me lancé contra el blanco más oportuno. Lo que pasa es que... tengo con mi padre algunos graves problemas de confianza.

Le contesté con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿En serio? Nadie lo diría.

Antes de que Edward pudiese continuar, sonó su teléfono móvil. Después de dos «no», un «gracias» y un «allí estaremos», cortó.

—¿Hablando del diablo? —pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—La respuesta todavía es no. Aún peor, parece probable que el no sea permanente. Han adelantado el juicio, y se realizará mañana.

¿Qué?

—Dicen que han cambiado la fecha porque ambas partes están listas antes de lo esperado, pero tengo la sospecha de que nuestros esfuerzos sostenidos por obtener una audiencia han ayudado para que tomaran esa decisión.

—Así que nos impiden que lo veamos adelantando el juicio. —Me moví hacia atrás y me apoyé en la silla, ocultando una mueca porque el movimiento tiró de mis desgarrados músculos de la zona estomacal—. De modo que así son las cosas. Nos han jodido.

—Aún no. Como apuntó mi padre, si a Walker lo encuentran culpable, siempre queda la posibilidad de una apelación. La presente situación nos permitirá oír todo el caso. Si la parte acusadora presenta pruebas concretas que vinculen a Walker con los ataques, podremos considerar innecesaria una apelación.

—Y evitar a todos, incluso a nosotros mismos, muchos inconvenientes.

—Exactamente. Del mismo modo, si no han encontrado nada nuevo y no determinan otras posibilidades, que Walker trabajaba con el verdadero asesino, o involuntariamente obtenía la información que éste necesitaba, entonces tendremos fundamentos para una apelación. — Edward terminó su café—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Lo suficientemente bien como para ir al juicio, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

La sesión había sido fijada para las ocho de la mañana. Edward me aseguró que eso era normal cuando se trataba de un juicio de Camarilla. A diferencia de los juicios humanos por asesinato, las sesiones de las camarillas nunca se alargaban durante semanas o meses. Los horarios de sus tribunales iban desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las ocho de la tarde, y se hacían todos los esfuerzos necesarios para que se terminaran en uno o dos días.

Llegamos en taxi pasadas las siete. El tribunal y las celdas de aprisionamiento eran casi exactamente lo que yo esperaba que fueran las oficinas de las corporaciones, un almacén renovado y bien escondido en un barrio industrial. Edward pidió al conductor que nos dejara en la acera, en la parte posterior de uno de los edificios en peor estado.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, yo habría insistido en pagar al taxista, pero ese día dejé que lo hiciera Edward. Lo último que él necesitaba era una discusión sobre quién pagaba el viaje. Tenía todas las tensiones de los últimos días marcadas en la cara. Cuando se volvió tras pagar al conductor, advertí que su corbata estaba torcida. Tuve que mirar por segunda vez, segura de que había visto mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, percibiendo mi mirada.

—Que tienes la corbata torcida.

Rápidamente alzó las manos para arreglársela.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí. —Me puse de puntillas para hacerlo—. Necesitas dormir un poco esta noche. En una verdadera cama. Nos mudaremos a un hotel.

—No hasta que estés mejor.

—Estoy mejor —dije—. ¿Acaso no tengo mejor aspecto?

Una breve sonrisa.

—Mejor que mejor.

—Bueno, entonces...

—¡Oh, miren! —dijo una voz detrás de mí—. ¡Vaya si no es el cruzado grotesco!

Edward se puso tenso. Yo contuve el impulso de lanzar una bola de fuego por encima del hombro. Edward no merecía esto. Una bola de fuego estaría justificada. Fuera de lugar, pero justificada.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre delgado y bien formado de unos treinta y tantos años con su rostro de modelo afeado por una mueca. Tras él estaba Eric Cullen, lo que me llevó a adivinar la identidad del más joven: Mike.

—Debe de haber alguna marcha de protesta por algún lado —dijo Eric—. Estoy seguro de que ellos apreciarán más tus talentos, Edward. Deja que el trabajo serio lo hagan los mayores.

Apreté los dientes para no recordarle quiénes habían hecho el «trabajo serio» de capturar al asesino, arriesgando de paso sus vidas en el intento.

—Bella, ya conoces a Eric —dijo Edward —. Y éste es Mike. Mike, Bella. Ahora, si nos disculpáis...

—No está mal, hermanito —dijo Mike mientras me observaba de arriba abajo—. Tengo que reconocértelo, mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Después de todo debes de tener algunos méritos ocultos.

—Oh, Edward tiene sin duda méritos ocultos —dijo Eric—. Unos cinco millones de ellos, y eso no es más que la garantía. Prepárate para jugar más fuerte, y tiene unos quinientos millones más.

Mike se rió.

—Nada despreciable. Con esa pasta, cualquier inútil puede llevarse a alguien a la cama, ¿no es cierto? Unas cuantas mamadas son un pequeño precio por hacerse con el dinero de los Cullen.

—No necesariamente —dije—. Por lo que sé, puede llegar a ser un precio demasiado alto. —Respondí con una sonrisa a la mirada de Mike—. Al menos con alguno de los Cullen.

Se le endureció la mirada. Sin duda.

—Si usted lo dice...

Dejé que Edward me guiara. Habíamos dado unos cinco pasos cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —susurró.

—Kate.

Comenzó a reír, pero se contuvo.

—¿Kate y Mike?

—No —dije—. Kate y _nada _de Mike. Decidió que cinco millones no bastaban.

Entonces se le escapó la risa, una carcajada que me hizo sonreír y apretarle la mano. Miré hacia atrás y vi que Mike nos dirigía una mirada furiosa. Creo que no había conseguido hacer nuevas amistades. Qué pena.

—Para serte sincero, me parece que actualmente es bastante menos de cinco millones —dijo Edward mientras caminábamos—. Al ritmo con que gasta el dinero, yo diría que Mike debe de andar por los cinco dólares. Va a tener que esperar a la herencia.

—Yo pensaba que cinco millones _eran _la herencia.

—No, es el fondo fiduciario. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Cae el silencio, mientras ella se abstiene de decir lo obvio, a saber, que su novio pobre no es tan pobre como ella creía. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que insistas en pagar el taxi.

Edward abrió de un tirón la puerta trasera del almacén y entramos en una antecámara que sería la envidia de cualquier tribunal de una ciudad mediana. Había algunas personas allí, pero Edward no miró ni a derecha ni a izquierda, sólo me condujo hacia unas puertas dobles que daban al interior.

—En cierta manera sospecho que no estás en mejores condiciones de pagar el taxi ahora que hace diez minutos —dije—. Con este Cullen nada se pierde del fondo fiduciario. Aunque te secuestraran unos guerrilleros demonios, seguirías negándote a utilizar parte de ese dinero para el rescate.

—Es verdad. —Me sonrió—. Pero si alguna vez te secuestran a ti, haré una excepción.

Un hombre joven y moreno, vestido con traje y gorra, apareció junto a Edward.

—¿El señor Cullen?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—Trabajo para los Cortez. Soy el chófer del señor Cortez.

—Rick, ¿no es cierto?

El hombre sonrió.

—Sí, gracias, señor. Sólo quería decirle que apreciamos mucho lo que ha hecho, agarrando a ese tipo. Griffin está dentro. Él hablará con usted personalmente, pero yo quería expresarle mi agradecimiento. Y... —Clavó la mirada en las puertas dobles—. Quería decirle que hay una puerta trasera para entrar allí, si usted lo prefiere.

—¿Una puerta trasera? —pregunté yo.

—Echh..., sí, señorita. Pasando las otras. Los Vulturi y algunos de los Cortez están en la sala de espera. Hay otro camino para entrar en la sala del tribunal. Usted y el señor Cullen podrían sentirse más cómodos usando esa entrada.

—Gracias —contestó Edward —, pero estaremos bien por aquí.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre se apartó y se dirigió a una habitación lateral. Me quedé mirando el rostro tenso de Edward. Toda la tensión que había perdido mientras caminábamos para entrar al edificio había regresado con fuerza duplicada. Y una vez que atravesáramos esas puertas que estaban ante nosotros, iba a ser peor aún.

Edward necesitaba una distracción. Al mirar los dos recintos laterales, tuve una idea. Sumamente incorrecta, pero a veces una pequeña incorrección es precisamente lo que se necesita.

—Nos quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos —dije—. Estaremos sentados todo el día. No hace falta que nos apresuremos a entrar.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para hacer una breve caminata?

—No era eso lo que tenía en mente.

Lo llevé hacia el recinto lateral más próximo. Levantó las cejas, pero como no le contesté, me siguió. Giré en el primer pasillo, caminé hacia la tercera puerta y la abrí. Una oficina. Lo intenté con la cuarta. Cerrada. Un rápido hechizo de apertura y la puerta se abrió para mostrar un gabinete.

Encendí la luz.

—Perfecto.

—¿Puedo preguntar?

—Si tienes que preguntar, verdaderamente estás cansado esta mañana.

El vaciló, y luego sonrió.

—¿Y bien? —dije, retrocediendo hacia el interior del gabinete.

Entró, cerró la puerta con el pie y echó un hechizo de cerrojo. Yo retrocedí, pero él me tomó de ambos brazos y me atrajo hacia él con un profundo beso.

—¡Vaya! —dije, suspirando mientras me apartaba—. Lo he estado echando mucho de menos, Cullen. Anoche me preguntaba cuánto peso podría soportar mi cama del hospital. Tendríamos que haber hecho una prueba.

—Quizás esta noche.

—Ajá. Esta noche nos vamos a un hotel y a una cama para dos.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes en condiciones?

Le mostré cuan en condiciones me encontraba. Tras unos minutos de besos, deslicé la mano entre los dos, le desabotoné la camisa y le pasé las manos por su pecho desnudo.

—¿Sabes?, Mike me dejó pensando —dije—. Si he de convertirme en la esposa de un CEO...

—¿No era CO-CEO?

—Perdón. CO-CEO. Me costará muchas mamadas, ¿no es cierto?

Edward rió.

—Me temo que sí, un montón.

—Entonces, estos días que pasé en el hospital me han dejado muy por debajo de mi cuota. Tengo mucho que recuperar. Moví un dedo hacia abajo por su pecho y lo deslicé por debajo de su cinturón—. El médico dijo que no me inclinara, pero no mencionó nada con respecto a arrodillarse.

Edward contuvo el aliento.

Yo le sonreí.

—¿Y bien?

—Por más que me cueste negarme, aún _estás _recuperándote. —Bajó los brazos y me levantó la falda hasta las caderas, mientras sus labios me besaban la oreja—. ¿Puedo sugerir por ahora algo que sea menos exigente?

Me bajé la falda.

—No, no. Una mamada, o nada. —Retrocedí hacia la puerta—. Pero si no estás interesado...

Me atrajo hacia él y luego me empujó la mano hasta su miembro.

—¿Suficientemente interesado?

—No estoy segura —dije deslizando las yemas de mis dedos a lo largo del bulto de sus pantalones—. Está un poco dura...

—¿Un poco?

—...un poco _difícil _de distinguir. —Le desabroché el cinturón, luego los pantalones, y deslicé la mano dentro—. ¡Hummm!, veamos. Sí, yo diría que estás suficientemente interesado.

Me puse de rodillas y empecé a distraerlo.

Después, hablamos con calma, posponiendo nuestra salida de la habitación. A las 7:45, me aparté.

—Quince minutos —dije—. Tendríamos que entrar.

—Un momento. —Me besó—. Te quiero.

—Por supuesto que me quieres. Tienes que hacerlo. Es la ley.

Sonrió y preguntó:

—¿La ley?

—Cualquier chica que le hace una mamada a alguien en un gabinete de limpieza merece por lo menos un «te quiero». Lo sientas o no estás moral y legalmente obligado a decirlo.

Se rió y me besó la cabeza.

—Bueno, realmente lo siento, y tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé. También sé que si no entramos en ese tribunal antes de que comience la sesión, tendrán una excusa para no dejarnos entrar de ningún modo.


	26. 24 Firmada, sellada y ejecutada

**Firmada, sellada y ejecutada**

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta que llevaba a la sala de espera, nos envolvió una oleada de conversaciones apropiadamente discreta. De repente se interrumpió, y todas las cabezas se giraron para vernos entrar. Había por lo menos una docena de hombres, de edades que iban desde la adolescencia hasta la más que mediana edad, todos vestidos con trajes que habrían pagado el alquiler de nuestro apartamento por lo menos durante tres meses, y todos ellos hechiceros. Me recordó el día en que yo entré en el club de informática del instituto, que hasta entonces había estado integrado únicamente por varones. Bastó un solo paso por esa puerta para que las gélidas miradas casi me dejaran congelada en el sitio.

Edward, que ahora se sentía más en su salsa, echó un simple vistazo a la sala, inclinó la cabeza para saludar una o dos veces, después me rodeó la cintura y me condujo a través del grupo.

Un hombre erguido y de cabello plateado que parecía tener ya más de setenta años nos salió al paso. Me fijé en el brazalete negro que llevaba en una de las mangas de su traje.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó entre dientes—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traerla aquí?

—Bella, Aro Vulturi, CEO de la Camarilla Vulturi. Aro, Bella Swan.

Aro Vulturi. Volví a mirar el brazalete que llevaba en la manga. Era por su hijo Marcus. Ese hombre era el abuelo de Bree.

—Sé perfectamente quién es, tú... —Se tragó la palabra con un audible golpe de los dientes—. Esto es una bofetada en el rostro de mi familia y no voy a tolerarlo.

Edward sostuvo la mirada irritada del anciano con firmeza.

—Si usted se refiere a los acontecimientos que condujeron a la muerte de su hijo, permítame señalarle que fue su familia la que instigó el asunto. Al tratar de asegurarse la custodia de una manera tan poco convencional, Marcus infringió las normas de las camarillas.

—Mi hijo está muerto. No te atrevas a sugerir...

—No estoy sugiriendo nada. Estoy mencionando hechos. La escalada de acontecimientos que condujo a la muerte de Marcus fue provocada enteramente por él mismo. En cuanto a su muerte propiamente dicha, Bella no desempeñó en ella papel alguno. Si hubiese habido cualquier prueba de lo contrario, usted la habría sacado a luz en la investigación que se hizo este verano. Ahora, si nos disculpa...

—No va a sentarse en nuestro tribunal...

—Si no fuera por ella, ninguno de nosotros se sentaría en este tribunal. Buenos días, señor.

Edward me guió, rodeando a Vulturi, y cruzamos el siguiente conjunto de puertas.

La sala del tribunal tenía capacidad para que asistieran unas cincuenta personas, las más eminentes, y estaba medio llena cuando entramos. Cuando Edward buscaba unos buenos asientos, se abrió una puerta que se hallaba al frente de la sala y por ella apareció Carlisle, caminando hacia nosotros. Lo oportuno del hecho era demasiado perfecto como para que se tratase de una coincidencia. Había estado esperándonos. ¿Por qué, entonces, no se reunió con nosotros en la otra sala para escoltarnos por el camino espinoso de las camarillas? Porque sabía lo que hacía. Edward no habría apreciado que su padre lo protegiera de Aro Vulturi y los otros, por la misma razón por la que Edward se negó a entrar solapadamente por la puerta trasera. Edward elegía su camino, muy literalmente, y aceptaba las consecuencias de esa elección.

Carlisle captó la mirada de Edward y le hizo una seña indicándole una fila vacía que estaba justamente detrás del banco de la parte acusadora. Cuando Edward aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, un destello de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Carlisle. Se detuvo en el extremo del pasillo, como si no estuviese del todo seguro de que Edward fuera realmente a sentarse junto a él. Caminamos hasta el frente y yo pasé primero, dejando que Edward me siguiera, para que pudiese sentarse junto a su padre.

—Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo Carlisle, inclinándose ante Edward mientras nos sentábamos—. Y de que puedas estar con nosotros. Da la impresión de que estás recuperándote rápidamente.

—No tanto como a ella le gustaría —dijo Edward —. Pero está bien.

—El día puede ser largo —dijo Carlisle, y yo me preparé para la considerada «sugerencia» de que evitara el juicio—. Si necesitas algo, un cojín, una bebida fresca, no tienes más que hacérmelo saber.

En el momento en que yo movía la cabeza para expresar mi agradecimiento, se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del frente y entró Griffin, acompañado por Troy y un hombre a quien no reconocí, aunque sospeché, por su tamaño, que era otro guardia. Troy condujo a Griffin a nuestra fila, donde Carlisle se puso de pie y le dejó paso para que se sentara con nosotros. Troy y el otro guardia tomaron asiento en los extremos opuestos de nuestra fila.

Mientras Edward y yo hablábamos con Griffin, ambas puertas del frente se abrieron casi simultáneamente. Por una de ellas, Walker entró dando traspiés, parpadeando ante la vista del poblado salón del tribunal. Iba vestido con camisa y pantalones corrientes. Aunque no estaba esposado ni encadenado llevaba una mordaza en la boca. Esto puede parecer cruel, pero el poder de un druida estriba en la capacidad para invocar a sus deidades, de modo que la mordaza era una precaución comprensible.

Mientras los guardias llevaban a Walker a su asiento, tres hombres de unos sesenta y tantos años entraron por la otra puerta del frente. Los jueces. La noche anterior Edward me había explicado los aspectos básicos del sistema de justicia de las camarillas. Los casos no se presentan ante un único juez, ni ante un jurado, sino ante un panel de tres jueces, y el voto de la mayoría es el que prevalece. Los jueces ejercen durante un período de cinco años y las cuatro camarillas utilizan al mismo grupo de tres, como si se tratara de un tribunal superior. Los jueces —siempre hechiceros, y por consiguiente, siempre varones— son seleccionados por una comisión intracamarillas. Son abogados que se acercan al final de sus carreras, y se les paga con generosidad durante el término de su ejercicio, lo que significa que pueden retirarse al finalizar el mismo, de modo que no dependen de las camarillas para empleos posteriores. El cincuenta por ciento de sus honorarios se retiene hasta que completan su período, y cualquier juez a quien se encuentre culpable de aceptar sobornos o de comprometer de alguna otra manera su cargo, pierde esa porción. Todo esto apunta a hacer que los jueces sean todo lo imparciales que sea posible. ¿Es un sistema perfecto? Por supuesto que no. Pero para reconocerles a las camarillas sus méritos, es preciso decir que han adoptado pasos razonables para asegurar un sistema equitativo de justicia.

Para que los juicios sean breves, se atienen, en todos los aspectos, a lo esencial. Las argumentaciones de apertura y cierre se limitan a diez minutos cada una. La carencia de un jurado significa que hay menor necesidad de explicar en detalle cada paso que se sigue. Los testigos expertos se permiten sólo cuando es necesario: por ejemplo, no se permiten doctores mercenarios a los que se paga para que expliquen que la identificación por ADN es científicamente dudosa. Y ni siquiera los testigos corrientes necesitan pasar por el banquillo. Los que no son esenciales, como Kate, registran sus declaraciones de antemano y responden después a las preguntas planteadas por cada una de las partes.

Las interrupciones son tan breves como la sesión misma, con un solo receso matutino de quince minutos. Para entonces yo estaba sintiendo ya los efectos de mi apurada recuperación. Edward insistía en que tomara calmantes, y tuve que darle la razón. Sin ellos a mediodía ya habría estado fuera de combate. Incluso con ellos, digamos que no fue la mañana más cómoda que he pasado en mi vida. Para llegar al final me concentré en prestar atención y en tomar abundantes notas. Edward y yo compartimos un bloc de estenografía, que pasaba de una mano a la otra y en el que registrábamos los puntos pertinentes, comentando las notas de cada uno e intercambiando comentarios escritos sobre el avance del juicio.

A la hora del almuerzo, un servicio de comidas distribuyó bandejas con sandwiches y dispusimos de treinta minutos para comer de pie en el vestíbulo. Carlisle comió con nosotros, y los tres nos arreglamos para mantener una conversación razonablemente normal. Carlisle sólo cometió un error, cuando sugirió que lo acompañáramos a la hora de la cena la noche siguiente..., cena en la que también estarían tres prominentes accionistas extranjeros que casualmente se hallaban en la ciudad. Edward recibió la propuesta con la amable advertencia de que, al ritmo al que avanzaba el juicio, probablemente estaríamos ocupados preparando la apelación de Walker.

Después del almuerzo Edward llamó al hotel en el que nos habíamos hospedado anteriormente. La habitación que habíamos ocupado se hallaba todavía libre y el gerente nos la ofreció al mismo precio. Cuando Carlisle oyó nuestros planes llamó por teléfono a la clínica Marsh y dispuso que todas nuestras pertenencias fuesen trasladadas al hotel, de modo que yo pudiera ir directamente a éste y descansar después del juicio. Una actitud considerada, por otra parte tan sólo la última entre tantas otras, cosa que me llevó a admitir que tal vez Edward hubiera heredado de Carlisle algo más que su natural talento para la mentira.

El juicio no marchaba bien. A Walker lo defendía su propio abogado. Cuando me enteré de ello, me sentí aliviada. No obstante, a medida que el juicio avanzaba, pensé que ojalá hubiese permitido que las camarillas le asignaran un abogado. Por más que me desagradara otorgarles crédito, no veía nada gravemente injusto en su sistema, y si ellas le hubiesen proporcionado a Walker su defensa, estoy segura de que habría tenido una representación competente, mejor que la que tenía ahora.

Había dos modos de llevar este caso. Uno: acentuar la naturaleza circunstancial de la prueba. Dos: aducir demencia. El abogado de Walker eligió ambas vías. Y esto planteaba un problema. La primera posición dice que Walker no lo hizo. La segunda dice que lo hizo, pero que no es posible responsabilizarlo de ello. La utilización de ambas argumentaciones dice que efectivamente asesinó a esos adolescentes, pero que no es posible probarlo, y que, en cualquier caso, estaba loco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar pruebas de peso.

A las seis de la tarde, los abogados presentaron sus alegatos finales. A las seis y veinte los jueces se retiraron para deliberar. A las seis y treinta volvieron con un veredicto.

Culpable.

La sentencia: muerte.

A Walker, aunque no lo sorprendió, le entró el pánico, y hubo que sacarlo de la sala a la fuerza, mientras gritaba invocaciones confusas a través de su mordaza.

Mientras unos de los jueces decía algunas palabras finales, tomé el bloc y dibujé un signo de interrogación, ante lo cual Edward escribió «Nada cambia». No habíamos oído prueba alguna que sirviera para condenar o eximir a Walker, y ninguna de nuestras dudas había sido eliminada. De modo que seguiríamos adelante con la apelación.

El juez dio las gracias a los testigos y a los abogados y se levantó la sesión. Carlisle se inclinó, susurró que volvería enseguida y nos pidió que esperáramos. Acompañó entonces a Griffin al frente de la sala del tribunal. Los otros guardias lo siguieron, pero Troy permaneció en su puesto en nuestra fila. Carlisle, Griffin y el otro guardia caminaron hacia la puerta a través de la cual Walker acababa de ser retirado. Griffin antes de atravesarla se dio la vuelta, captó nuestra atención, y formuló con los gestos de la boca un «Gracias». Y desaparecieron.

—Debes de estar agotada —dijo Edward, entregándome el bolso, que acababa de levantar del suelo.

—Estoy bien —respondí—. ¿Es necesario que planteemos la apelación hoy mismo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Le diré a mi padre que nos proponemos continuar y él les transmitirá el mensaje a las camarillas. Hoy descansaremos y trataremos de olvidarnos del asunto.

Levanté la vista y vi a Carlisle, que entraba nuevamente en la sala del tribunal, acompañado por su nuevo guardia.

—Allí está —dije—. Ha sido rápido.

—Bien —dijo Edward —. Antes se ofreció para llevarnos al hotel, y si no te parece mal, me agradaría aceptarlo. Así podemos comunicarle nuestros planes de apelación por el camino, en lugar de retrasar nuestra partida haciéndolo ahora.

—Si de esa manera llego más pronto a una cama, no tengo objeciones.

Edward levantó los ojos hacia Carlisle mientras éste se aproximaba por el pasillo.

—Bella y yo querríamos... —se interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?

Carlisle movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Nada. ¿Decías?

Edward observó el rostro de su padre. En un principio, no vi señal alguna de que algo marchara mal. Y entonces, lo advertí, la ligera inclinación de la cabeza de Carlisle que hacía que no mirara directamente a los ojos de Edward mientras le hablaba.

—Estoy seguro de que Bella está deseando salir de aquí —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Por qué no...?

Una tos. Miramos en esa dirección y vimos a Eric y a Mike, que estaban de pie a mi otro lado.

—Aro Vulturi quiere hablar contigo, padre —dijo Eric.

Carlisle, con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó que se fuera. Eric frunció los labios.

—Te esperamos en el coche, papá —dijo Edward —. Podemos discutir la apelación en el camino.

—¿Apelación? —preguntó Mike—. ¿Para quién?

—Para Dimitri Walker, por supuesto.

Mike se echó a reír.

—Vaya, hermanito, no sabía que te dedicaras a la nigromancia.

Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron, cortantes, a su padre. Carlisle se pasó la mano por la boca.

—No lo saben, ¿verdad? —dijo Eric, mientras sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Edward, con la mirada siempre fija en los ojos de Carlisle.

—Lo de la sentencia de muerte —respondió Mike—. Firmada, cerrada y ejecutada.

Parpadeé.

—¿Queréis decir...?

—Dimitri Walker ya está muerto —dijo Eric—. Si tenía que hacerse justicia, había que hacerla con rapidez. Nuestro padre y los otros CEOs llegaron a este acuerdo antes de que comenzara el juicio.

Edward se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—¿Antes de que comenzara el juicio...?

—Por supuesto —replicó Eric—. ¿Crees acaso que te permitiría ponernos a todos en ridículo tratando de liberar a un asesino de criaturas? Nunca puedes dejarnos en paz, ¿verdad, Edward? Salvar a los inocentes, salvar a los culpables, qué más da, mientras te sirva para atacar a las camarillas. Gracias a Dios nuestro padre no les dijo, antes del juicio, que querías una audiencia, o sabe Dios la que se habría armado.

Edward miró a su padre, esperando que negara algo de todo aquello. Carlisle bajó la vista. Me puse de pie. Edward miró a Carlisle por última vez, y luego me siguió por el pasillo.

Fuimos pasando entre grupos de hechiceros y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Allí había otros grupos de hombres de las camarillas, fumando un cigarrillo o tomando un poco del sol de Miami antes de volar a sus lugares de origen. Mientras pasábamos junto a un grupo, un hombre joven atrajo mi mirada. Alcancé a ver un par de grandes ojos azules y tuve la sensación de que lo conocía. Acorté el paso, pero Edward no lo hizo, puesta su atención en otra parte, y yo me apresuré a seguirlo.

Cruzamos, en silencio, el aparcamiento, lleno de gente. Según íbamos andando, yo trataba de salir de mi estupor y pensar con claridad. Era probable que Walker fuese culpable, de modo que su ejecución, si bien innecesariamente rápida, podía estar justificada. Tal vez aún podríamos hablar con él, a través de un nigromante, y asegurarnos de que realmente era el asesino. Mientras yo me preguntaba si debía o no mencionarle ya a Edward todo esto, una voz nos detuvo.

—¿ Edward? Espera un momento.

Me puse tensa y, al darme la vuelta, vi que un hombre joven se dirigía a largos pasos hacia nosotros. Alto y delgaducho, uno o dos años más joven que yo, de pelo rubio atado atrás con una banda elástica y con unos maravillosos ojazos azules. Al ver esos ojos mi corazón dio un brinco. Era un hechicero, sin duda, pero era más que eso. Éste era el mismo joven cuya mirada se había encontrado con la mía hacía apenas un momento, y que ahora advertía que no había reconocido, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Entonces me fijé en el brazalete negro y comprendí. Me recordaba a Marcus Vulturi. Los ojos de Marcus. Los ojos de Bree.

Unos pocos pasos detrás de él se hallaba otro joven, de dieciocho o diecinueve años, que también llevaba un brazalete. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego desvió la mirada.

—Hola, Edward. —El primer joven se detuvo y alargó la mano—. Me alegra verte.

—Diego, hola —dijo Edward distraído, con la mirada en otra parte.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo capturando a ese loco. Por supuesto nadie va a mandarte una tarjeta de agradecimiento, pero la mayoría de nosotros lo valoramos.

—Sí, bueno...

Edward se volvió hacia la calle, claramente ansioso por marcharse, pero el joven no se retiró. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y luego miraron otra vez a Edward. Edward siguió el camino de sus miradas y después pestañeó.

—Ah, sí, claro. Bella, te presento a Diego Vulturi. El hijo de Marcus.

—Y ése... —Diego se volvió hacia su renuente compañero y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero el muchacho más joven mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido y se puso a arrastrar los zapatos en el pavimento—. Mi hermano, Bruce.

Éstos eran los hermanastros de Bree. Con rapidez alargué la mano. Diego me la estrechó.

—Éste no es el mejor lugar —dijo—. Y sé que tenéis prisa, pero vamos a estar en la ciudad algunos días más y hemos pensado que quizás...

—¿Diego?

Diego echó una mirada en dirección a su hermano.

—Vale, vale, _yo _había pensado que tal vez...

—¡Diego!

—¿Qué? —Diego giró sobre sus talones y enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi la chaqueta de un traje tirada sobre el capó de un automóvil. Alguien ansioso por despojarse de las vestimentas formales. Entonces vi pantalones, y zapatos, y una mano que salía de la manga de la chaqueta. Gotas rojas goteaban de los dedos estirados y sobre el foco izquierdo del coche, dejando una huella brillante antes de caer en el pequeño charco de sangre que allí abajo se formaba.


	27. 25 Dedos acusadores

**Dedos acusadores**

Corrimos hacia el cuerpo. Recuerdo esa primera visión como una serie de instantáneas tomadas desde muy cerca, como si mi cerebro no pudiese abarcar la totalidad. La mano extendida con la palma hacia arriba, con un chorro de sangre deslizándose por el índice. Un brazalete negro en torno al antebrazo de la chaqueta de su traje. Sus ojos cerrados, largas pestañas rubias que descansaban sobre una mejilla lampiña, todavía demasiado joven para ser afeitada. La corbata suelta y manchada de rojo, medio confundida con la mancha húmeda de la camisa blanca de vestir, la mancha creciendo. La mancha que crecía..., la sangre que seguía fluyendo..., el corazón que aún latía.

—¡Está vivo! —exclamé.

—Cógelo del otro brazo —le dijo Edward a Diego—. Acuéstalo en el suelo.

Ambos bajaron al muchacho del capó del automóvil y lo tumbaron en el suelo. Edward y yo nos pusimos de rodillas uno de cada lado. Edward comprobaba si daba muestras de respirar mientras yo le tomaba el pulso.

—No respira —dijo Edward.

Edward comenzó con el masaje cardiorrespiratorio. Le arranqué la camisa al muchacho y la utilicé para enjugar la sangre, tratando de ver dónde estaba el origen de la hemorragia, para intentar contenerla. Sequé la sangre de unas tres, cuatro o tal vez cinco heridas de arma blanca, al menos dos de las cuales sangraban. La camisa húmeda pronto estuvo empapada. Miré a Diego y a Bryce.

—Dadme vuestras camisas —dije.

Me miraron fijamente, sin entenderme. Estuve a punto de pedírselo de nuevo cuando vi el shock en sus ojos y me di cuenta de que no se habían movido desde que nosotros comenzamos con nuestros intentos.

—¿Habéis llamado pidiendo ayuda? —dije.

—¿Llamar? —La voz de Diego era distante, confusa.

—Nueve-uno-uno o cualquier otro. ¡A alguien, a cualquiera, simplemente llamad a alguien!

—Yo lo hago —dijo Edward —. Sustitúyeme aquí.

Cambiamos de lugar. Puse las manos en el pecho del muchacho y me incliné hacia delante para seguir con el masaje cardiorrespiratorio, pero su piel estaba tan empapada de sangre que me resbalaban las manos. Traté de guardar el equilibrio y volví a presionarle el pecho, contando quince repeticiones.

Apreté la nariz del muchacho, me incliné sobre su boca y exhalé dos veces. Edward le daba instrucciones al operador. Yo reinicié el masaje. La sangre parecía haber dejado de manar. Me dije que estaba equivocada. Tenía que estar equivocada.

Volví a la respiración boca a boca, mientras Edward reanudaba las compresiones pectorales. Me incliné sobre el muchacho. En el momento en que mis labios tocaban los suyos, algo me golpeó, un golpe pleno, como el de una bolsa de aire que se activa. Durante un segundo, me encontré en el aire. Después, me estrellé de espaldas contra el pavimento. El dolor me dejó sin aire en los pulmones, con un quejido entrecortado, y durante un segundo lo vi todo negro.

Me recuperé justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre rubio que se lanzaba hacia mí, con el rostro distorsionado por la ira. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, Edward le golpeó y lo tiró al suelo. Mientras yo me apartaba, el hombre rubio saltó hacia mí con los dedos de una mano extendidos, pero Edward le sujetó ambos brazos hacia abajo, lo que resulta un recurso muy eficaz para limitar el poder de un hechicero, tanto como la mordaza para un druida. El hombre se esforzó por liberarse, pero, como muy pronto hubo de reconocer, Edward era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Mi hijo..., ella estaba...

—Tratando de salvarle la vida —dijo Edward —. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia. A menos que usted sepa hacer un masaje cardiorrespiratorio, déjenos a nosotros...

Un rechinar de ruedas lo interrumpió. Una minifurgoneta sin identificación entró velozmente en el estacionamiento. Aun antes de que se hubiese detenido, dos auxiliares se apearon de ella de un salto. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero la fuerza del golpe me había producido un punzante dolor en las heridas del estómago. Edward se arrodilló junto a mí.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy intentando —dije—. No lo parece, lo sé, pero lo estoy intentando.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó con cautela.

—Aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer. Vamos dentro.

En el momento en que Edward se inclinó para que le pasara el brazo por el cuello, vi que el hombre rubio se arrodillaba junto al muchacho, tomándole la mano. La gente que estaba en torno a él se apartó y Aro Vulturi se acercó. El anciano se detuvo. Perdió el equilibrio. Dos o tres hombres se aproximaron para darle apoyo, pero él los apartó de un empujón, siguió caminando, miró a su nieto ensangrentado e inclinó la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Dada la escena que se desarrollaba fuera, el edificio del tribunal se había quedado desierto y silencioso. Edward me condujo a un sofá que se hallaba en una habitación retirada y me ayudó a recostarme. Cuando me vio cómoda, se retiró, cerrando con un hechizo la puerta a sus espaldas. Momentos después, volvió con un auxiliar. El hombre me examinó. Comprobó que los puntos habían sufrido cierta tensión, pero que no se habían soltado, y me aconsejó reposo y cama, calmantes, y un chequeo en condiciones por la mañana.

Una vez que el hombre se hubo retirado, me obligué a reconocer lo obvio. Si el auxiliar había tenido tiempo de ocuparse de mis heridas, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—No pudo recuperarse, ¿verdad? —susurré.

Edward movió la cabeza indicando que no.

—Si hubiéramos llamado antes...

—Habría dado igual. Cuando llegamos hasta él, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pensé en el muchacho, el primo de Bree. Un miembro más de su familia al que nunca conocería, que ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Y que ahora ya no existía.

Una conmoción en el vestíbulo interrumpió mis pensamientos, un trueno de pisadas y voces airadas. Edward empezó a formular un hechizo de cerramiento, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y entró Aro Vulturi a grandes zancadas. Pegado a sus talones lo seguía Diego, con los ojos rojos.

—Tú has sido el autor de esto —dijo, dirigiéndose a Edward —. No me digas que no.

La mano de Edward se extendió y dibujó un círculo mientras murmuraba las palabras de un hechizo de barrera. Vulturi se golpeó contra ella y quedó en silencio. Diego tomó el brazo de su abuelo y lo apartó, parándose ante él.

—Él no ha hecho nada, abuelo —afirmó Diego—. Ya te lo hemos dicho. Edward estaba dando un masaje cardiorrespiratorio a Joey, y luego tuvo que llamar para pedir ayuda, de modo que Bella lo sustituyó.

Vulturi torció el gesto.

—¿Que esa bruja ha tocado a mi nieto?

—Para ayudarlo —dijo iego—. Bryce y yo no sabíamos qué hacer. Ellos estaban allí y...

—Por supuesto que estaban allí. Ellos lo mataron.

—No, abuelo, no fueron ellos. Bryce y yo los seguimos desde que salieron de la sala del tribunal. Fuimos detrás de ellos todo el tiempo. No hicieron absolutamente nada.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron dos hombres. El primero agitaba un bloc de escribir —nuestro bloc— que había sido hallado, caído, en el aparcamiento.

—Esto es suyo, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Edward —. Vi que usted escribía en este bloc durante el juicio.

Edward murmuró una afirmación y alargó la mano para recibirlo, pero el hombre lo retiró bruscamente, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance. Diego Vulturi le arrancó el bloc desde atrás y lo revisó, tras lo cual levantó la vista hacia nosotros.

—Ustedes estaban preparando una apelación —dijo Diego—. No creían que Walker fuera el autor de los hechos.

Para entonces, todos los CEOs de las camarillas, incluido Carlisle, se habían reunido en la pequeña habitación, y Edward tuvo que admitir que tenía reparos respecto de la culpabilidad de Walker, lo cual condujo a la cuestión obvia de por qué nadie había sido informado de nuestras sospechas. Edward no iba a rebajarse nunca a un «se lo dije», aun cuando ello se justificara tanto como en este caso. Podría haberlo hecho yo, pero Carlisle se anticipó. Su admisión no le ganó, por cierto, ningún premio a la sinceridad, y las otras camarillas saltaron sobre él, cruzándose acusaciones.

Eso fue el comienzo de un mar de recriminaciones. Tras unos minutos, todos tenían teorías sobre quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos, y todas las teorías involucraban a otra camarilla. Los Cullen habían encubierto la inocencia de Walker porque el verdadero asesino era uno de los suyos. Los Vulturi eran quienes residían más cerca de Walker, de modo que habían sembrado elementos de prueba y lanzado el ataque del grupo de choque, también en ese caso para ocultar al verdadero asesino. Los Boyd eran la única camarilla que el asesino no había atacado, de manera que obviamente estaban detrás del asunto. ¿Y la Camarilla Cortez? Bien, no había indicio alguno que los señalara como los culpables, cosa que era precisamente la prueba de que lo eran.

En medio de todo esto, Edward recuperó calladamente nuestro bloc y me ayudó a retirarnos con discreción. Yo sentía todavía mi incisión como si la hubiesen abierto y llenado de brasas; no me quedó más remedio que apoyarme en Edward, de manera que avanzábamos despacio. Una vez más habíamos recorrido la mitad de la extensión del aparcamiento cuando alguien nos gritó para detenernos.

—¿Adónde creéis que vais? —preguntó Eric.

—No te detengas —susurré a Edward.

—No iba a hacerlo.

Eric avanzó a grandes pasos, se adelantó y nos cerró el camino.

—No podéis salir corriendo así como así.

—Corriendo, no, lamentablemente —dije—. Pero puedo hacerlo renqueando, y, créeme, estoy renqueando lo más rápido posible.

Edward trató de eludir a su hermano, pero Eric se colocó frente a nosotros.

—Apártate —le dije—. Ahora mismo.

Eric me miró con ira.

—No te atrevas...

—No te atrevas _tú _—le respondí casi con un gruñido—. Acabo de ver morir a un muchacho porque vosotros habéis ejecutado al hombre equivocado. Estoy furiosa y la medicación que tomo para el dolor ha dejado de hacer su efecto hace horas, de modo que apártate de mi camino o terminarás con el culo en el salón del tribunal.

Una risa reprimida, y apareció Mike ante nosotros.

—Vaya. Tienes a una verdadera tigresa contigo, Edward. Tengo que reconocértelo. Lo has hecho bien.

—Ha tenido un día difícil, Eric —dijo Edward —. Yo me apartaría de su camino.

Eric se me acercó.

—Ninguna brujita me va a...

Hice sonar los dedos y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás.

Mike rió.

—La chica sabe de hechicería. Tal vez deberías escucharla, Eric.

—Quizás Edward no debería estar enseñándote esas tretas —dijo Eric, dirigiéndose otra vez a mí—. La magia de los hechiceros es para los hechiceros.

—Y la magia de las brujas es para las brujas —dije.

Recité un encantamiento y Eric trató de respirar, pero se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Abría y cerraba la boca, inútilmente. Mentalmente conté hasta veinte, y entonces interrumpí el hechizo. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, jadeando.

—Mierda —dijo Mike—. Nunca había visto brujería como ésa.

—Y con ese comentario nos retiraremos —dijo Edward —. Buenas noches.

Me condujo rodeando a Eric y salimos del aparcamiento.

—Tenemos que seguir con este caso —dije mientras Edward me depositaba en la cama de la habitación del hotel—. Ahora más que nunca. Si las camarillas siguen atacándose mutuamente, el asesino estará de parabienes.

—Ajá.

Edward se inclinó para quitarme los zapatos. Yo recogí la pierna para hacerlo yo misma, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano, me los quitó y luego abrió la cama. Comencé a quitarme la blusa. Me apartó las manos y lo hizo por mí.

—No es una coincidencia que Walker haya elaborado esa lista de víctimas potenciales —dije—. Lo hizo para alguien. Tenía acceso a los archivos y sabía cómo extraer los datos. Si podemos tomar contacto con el espíritu, podrá conducirnos al asesino... u orientarnos en la dirección correcta.

—Ajá.

Edward me quitó la falda y la dobló.

—Conozco algunos buenos nigromantes. Por la mañana podemos llamar a alguno.

Edward me tapó las piernas con las mantas.

—Ajá.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es...

Y caí en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en un bosque, haciendo una ceremonia con Edward. Alguien golpeó con fuerza una puerta, algo que, por supuesto, parecía extraño en aquellas circunstancias, pero mi cerebro, quizás reconociendo que estaba dormida, pasó por alto lo ilógico, y mi yo del sueño le gritó al intruso que nos dejara en paz.

Otro golpe en la puerta, triple y más fuerte esta vez. El bosque se evaporó e intenté sentarme en la cama. Los brazos de Edward me rodearon, sujetándome delicadamente.

—Shhh —susurró—. Vuelve a dormirte.

Otro golpe en la puerta. Yo pegué un salto, pero él hizo como si no hubiese oído.

—Ya se irán —dijo.

Y así fue, efectivamente. Me apreté contra su pecho desnudo. El sueño tiraba de mí. Me entregué y sentí que iba hundiéndome nuevamente en él cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche.

—No hagas caso —susurró Edward.

Cinco llamadas. Luego, silencio. Volví a relajarme, me estiré... _Da-da-di. Da-da-di._

—¿Eso no es...? —balbuceé en medio de un bostezo.

—Es mi teléfono móvil. —Suspiró—. Tendría que haberlo apagado. Seguramente es mi padre. Voy a contestar y a librarme de él. A lo mejor puedo alcanzarlo... —Se retorció y volvió a suspirar—. Lógicamente, no.

Se deslizó de la cama y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El tono de su voz cambió, y supe que no era Carlisle. Me acomodé sobre las almohadas. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí, con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—Sí, bueno, tu capacidad para elegir el momento oportuno es... interesante —dijo al teléfono—. Un momento, por favor. —Puso la mano sobre el teléfono—. Es kate.

—¿Tú la llamaste?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha enterado de lo que ocurrió hoy y cree que podría sernos de ayuda. Está fuera.

Retiré las mantas y me levanté de un salto.

—Perfecto. No sería ella mi primera elección, pero cuanto antes nos pongamos en contacto con Walker tanto mejor.

Edward abrió la boca, como para discutir, pero la cerró y le dijo a Kate que enseguida estaría con ella.


	28. 26 Despertando a los muertos

**Despertando a los muertos**

Dado que no habíamos cenado y que todo indicaba que no íbamos a volver a la cama muy pronto, Edward fue a buscarnos algo de comer. Ya se había ido antes de que yo terminara de vestirme. Un rápido cepillado de cabello y un lavado de cara y ya estaba presentable, pero nada más. Cuando vi a Kate que iba y venía, midiendo con sus pasos la alfombra de la antecámara, mi primer pensamiento fue: «Caray, tiene casi tan mal aspecto como yo».

Vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta, sin maquillaje, Kate estaba muy lejos de parecer una celebridad del espectáculo. Aunque en un principio yo le había echado poco más de treinta y cinco, Edward decía que había cumplido los cuarenta hacía un par de años. Hoy acusaba esa edad. Tal vez ese aspecto descuidado era intencional, un disfraz que le permitía evitar que la reconocieran..., aunque no me había dado la impresión de ser de las que _evitan _que las reconozcan.

Entré en la habitación, tratando de caminar con firmeza.

—¡Jesús! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Se apresuró a ayudarme, pero yo le indiqué con la mano que no era necesario.

—Por supuesto que no estás bien —continuó—. He oído lo que ocurrió en California. Debería haberlo pensado..., puedo hablar con Edward si quieres volver a dormir.

—Estoy bien. —Consideré la posibilidad de sentarme en el sofá, pero me pareció que el sillón reclinable me ofrecería más apoyo—. ¿Así que te has enterado de lo del juicio?

Kate se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que estuve sentada, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Los chismes de las camarillas vuelan más rápido que un espíritu asustado. Le pedí al tipo que me tomó declaración que me llamara cuando hubiese un veredicto, pero todavía no he tenido noticias de él. Es probable que no las tenga nunca. Soy una nigromante non grata para las camarillas.

—¿De verdad? Siendo tu abuela quien era, deberían considerarte un fichaje de primera clase, pues bien sabe Dios que se cuidan mucho de ofender a quienes puedan serles de utilidad.

Kate se retorció los rizos con los dedos.

—Bueno, no soy precisamente la nigromante que fue mi abuela. Y, por supuesto, la imagen que doy no gusta demasiado a las camarillas. Cuando empecé a tener fama, querían que cancelara mis actuaciones. Edward me ayudó con eso. Ahora me dejan en paz.

La cerradura de la puerta hizo un clic. Edward la abrió con el pie, ocupadas ambas manos con una bandeja de alimentos. Kate lo observó por un momento mientras se afanaba, y luego se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a echarle una mano.

—¡Hummm...!, eso huele de primera —dije—. ¿Sopa?

—Sopa de pescado. No exactamente del nivel a que estás acostumbrada, pero se trataba de esto o de guisantes.

—Has elegido bien. —Levanté un vaso de cristal de líquido rojo rubí—. ¿Vino?

—No mientras estés tomando esto —dijo colocando mi frasco de medicación sobre la bandeja—. Es zumo de arándanos. El postre es natillas, una alternativa más atractiva que el budín.

Le sonreí.

—Eres el mejor.

—Sin duda —dijo Kate—. La última vez que estuve enferma, el tipo con el que estaba saliendo me trajo una botella de gaseosa... y esperaba que se lo retribuyera.

Edward le pasó a Kate una taza y unas segundas natillas que tomó de mi bandeja.

—Si quieres alguna otra cosa, la cocina estará abierta unos minutos más. —Junto al café colocó un platito con recipientes de crema y azúcar—. Y no, no es preciso que me lo retribuyas.

—No cabe duda de que salgo con los tipos equivocados.

Edward comenzó a desenvolver su sandwich y luego se interrumpió.

—¿Queréis que comamos en el camino?

—Diez minutos no van a suponer una gran diferencia. Cómete tu sandwich y luego nos vamos.

—¿Irnos adónde? —preguntó Kate.

Le comenté las pruebas que teníamos contra Walker y que estábamos seguros de que él había conseguido esas listas para el asesino.

—La única manera de descubrir quién quería esas listas es hablando con Walker. Y tú eres la que puede hablar con él. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro... ¡Cómo no! Creí que empezaríamos poniéndonos en contacto con Dana otra vez, pero bueno, me parece que tiene más sentido que lo hagamos primero con el Walker ese. Sabemos dónde está enterrado, ¿verdad?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que todavía no lo han enterrado —dije.

—Sí lo han enterrado —dijo Edward —. Son las normas de las camarillas. Entierran a sus muertos inmediatamente.

Kate afirmó con la cabeza.

—Si no, sería como abrir la puerta de Tiffany's e irse a pasar la noche en casa.

Edward captó mi mirada, que expresaba confusión.

—Los nigromantes consideran que los restos de los sobrenaturales son reliquias sumamente valiosas.

—Así es —respondió Kate—. Otra gente va al mercado negro para conseguir DVDs y diamantes. Nosotros los nigromantes solemos comprar partes de cuerpos en descomposición. Otra razón por la que todos los días doy gracias por este don increíble que he recibido. —Rebañó la cazuelita de natillas y chupó la cuchara—. Bueno, esto no era exactamente lo que yo tenía pensado para la noche, pero que así sea. Ya es hora de despertar a los recientes difuntos.

Kate acababa de terminar su último show en Orlando cuando llegaron a sus oídos las últimas noticias sobre Walker. Entonces alquiló un coche para hacer el viaje de trescientos veinte kilómetros hasta Miami, de modo que ahora teníamos un vehículo. Edward condujo porque era el único que sabía dónde encontrar el cementerio. Pero, como pronto descubrí, no era ésa la única razón. Cuando llegamos a los aledaños de Miami, Kate se cubrió la cara con un antifaz para dormir. Al principio pensé que iba a echar un sueñecito. Luego comprendí que permitir que un nigromante supiera dónde enterraba a sus muertos una camarilla constituía una grave infracción de seguridad. No es que yo imaginara a Kate recorriendo un cementerio iluminado por la luna pala en mano, pero la tuve aún en mayor estima cuando advertí que se vendaba los ojos para no poner a Edward en una situación comprometida.

La Camarilla no enterraba a sus muertos en un cementerio municipal... ni en ningún otro cementerio reconocible. Edward condujo el automóvil más allá de los límites de la ciudad y luego dio tantas vueltas que yo también me sentí perdida aun sin tener los ojos vendados. Por fin, salió del camino y tomó un angosto sendero de tierra que estaba flanqueado a ambos lados por pantanos. Más de un kilómetro después, el sendero llegaba a su fin. Miré por la ventanilla.

—¿Es éste el cementerio? —pregunté.

Edward dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—No favorece mucho las visitas, pero los caimanes suelen desalentar a los intrusos.

—¿Caimanes? —Kate se quitó el antifaz—. ¡Dios mío, estamos en medio de los malditos Everglades!

—Para ser precisos, en la periferia. Los Everglades están constituidos principalmente de llanuras cubiertas de juncias, y no de tierras pantanosas como las que veis aquí. Éste sería el pantano Big Cyprus, que se encuentra técnicamente ubicado fuera del Parque Nacional Everglades.

—Bueno, lo diré entonces de otra manera. ¡Dios mío, estamos en medio de un maldito pantano!

—A decir verdad...

—No lo digas —dijo Kate—. No estamos en medio de un pantano, estamos en un lateral, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, pero iremos hasta el medio, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Oh, créeme, me hace sentir mucho mejor. —Echó un vistazo a la oscura confusión de árboles, plantas colgantes y agua estancada—. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a meternos en el medio?

—Tenemos que usar el bote inflable. — Edward me miró—. Si ves un caimán, tu nuevo hechizo de shock debería resultar altamente disuasorio.

—Estupendo —dijo Kate en voz baja—. ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros, los que no tenemos la posibilidad de lanzar hechizos? ¿Correr para salvar el pellejo?

—Yo no lo aconsejaría. Un caimán mediano es más veloz que cualquier ser humano. Ahora bien, Bella, si pudieras lanzar un hechizo de luz podríamos ir hasta donde se encuentra el bote.


	29. 27 Lo siento, aqui no hay vírgenes

**Lo siento. Aquí no hay vírgenes**

Tras muchos esfuerzos por hacerlo arrancar, Edward nos persuadió de que era seguro subir al bote e iniciamos el recorrido que nos llevaría al cementerio. El camino me recordó a un Túnel de los Horrores al que fui una vez, uno de esos en los que se viaja en total oscuridad. No hay nada que se te eche encima, pero eso no lo hace menos terrorífico, porque durante todo el tiempo estás tenso, esperando que se produzca el susto mayúsculo. Nunca he comprendido bien el atractivo de provocarse intencionadamente un susto que lo lleve a uno a conductas ridículas, pero en tales recorridos al menos sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño. Esto no ocurría en los Everglades. Estaba oscuro y olía mal, e íbamos a gran velocidad bajo ramas de las que colgaban enredaderas viscosas que nos rozaban el cuello como dedos de fantasmas. Dondequiera que se mirase, se veían árboles y agua, kilómetros y kilómetros de ambas cosas en todas las direcciones. Es cierto que no hay peligro de ahogarse. Antes actuarían los caimanes.

No me pregunten cómo sabía Edward adónde se dirigía. La combinación de mi hechizo de iluminación y el farol del bote no iluminaba más de tres o cuatro metros por delante de nosotros. No obstante, a pesar de la falta de indicadores obvios, Edward conducía el bote con pericia entre tantas curvas. Unos veinte minutos después, disminuyó la marcha.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde demonios hemos llegado? —Preguntó Kate, apoyándose en la borda del bote—. Lo único que veo es agua.

Edward condujo el bote algunos metros más, lo varó de costado y luego lo amarró con un cable. Dirigí mi bola de luz más allá de su cabeza y vi una pequeña loma cubierta de hierba que surgía del agua como el lomo de un brontosaurio dormido.

—¿Podemos bajarnos? —pregunté.

Nos indicó que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero no os apartéis del sendero. Y tratad de evitar los charcos de agua.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Kate—. ¿Pirañas?

—Estamos más al norte. Pero hay mocasines de agua y víboras de coral.

—¿Y a que son venenosas?

—Muy venenosas.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿Leones, tigres y osos, quizás?

—Hay todavía, según creo, algunos osos negros en el pantano, pero no en las proximidades de esta zona. En cuanto a felinos depredadores, si bien he oído que se han avistado gatos monteses, personalmente sólo he visto una pantera.

Afortunadamente, no encontramos ningún caimán, ni tampoco mocasines de agua, osos o panteras. De vez en cuando oía el ruido de algo que caía al agua, tal vez algún pez de gran tamaño. Si no era eso..., bueno, por la noche el sonido se oye desde lejos, de modo que fuera lo que fuese se encontraría seguramente a varios kilómetros..., o eso me decía a mí misma.

El sendero serpenteaba a lo largo de una o dos hectáreas de terreno lo suficientemente seco como para poder caminar, como la tierra después del deshielo de primavera, cuando uno no sabe si ponerse zapatos o seguir con las botas. El perímetro estaba bordeado de cipreses, esos espectros nudosos, lánguidos y festoneados de moho que caracterizan a los Everglades. A medida que el terreno se elevaba y se tornaba más seco, la vida vegetal se poblaba de pastos, árboles de hoja caduca y matas esporádicas de orquídeas blancas.

Edward apartó una cortina de ramas de sauce y nos introdujo en un sector que había sido parcialmente limpiado.

—Cementerio de la Camarilla número dos —dijo—. Reservado para los criminales ejecutados y las desafortunadas víctimas de lo que la Camarilla gusta de denominar como «daños colaterales».

—Veo que han ahorrado dinero en lápidas —dije, observando el terreno carente de señales—. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a encontrar...? No, un momento, allí hay tierra recién removida, de modo que es donde deben de haber enterrado a Walker. Oh, un momento, allí hay otra tumba recién cavada..., y allí hay otro lugar que parece bastante fresco también. Maldición. Deben de contratar sepultureros a jornada completa.

—Aquí el terreno se seca muy lentamente, de modo que la mayor parte de esas tumbas no son tan nuevas como parecen, aunque sospecho que las tres han sido excavadas este mes. En cuanto a encontrar la tumba de Walker, no es realmente necesario para comunicarse con los muertos recientes, una proximidad relativa es tan satisfactoria como la absoluta.

—«Lo bastante cerca» sirve tanto en el juego de las herraduras como en la invocación a los muertos. —Kate se frotó las palmas en sus vaqueros—. Muy bien, manos a la obra. ¿Por qué no dais una vuelta mientras yo me preparo?

Nos dirigimos hacia el extremo opuesto del cementerio. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos permanecimos sentados en la oscuridad, batallando contra los enjambres de mosquitos y otros insectos voladores casi invisibles.

Finalmente, Kate nos llamó. Aunque estábamos a unos pocos metros del lugar de enterramiento que suponíamos era el de Walker, no teníamos intención de hacer realmente nada con su cuerpo. La comunicación con los muertos, afortunadamente, no requiere exhumarlos. Los nigromantes sin duda pueden hacer que un espíritu retorne a su cuerpo físico, pero, tras haberlo visto hacer en una ocasión, nunca he querido repetir la experiencia. La mayor parte de los nigromantes se comunican con los muertos de otras maneras. Jaime ya había decidido que volvería a utilizar la canalización, como había hecho con Dana. La canalización era más difícil que otras formas de comunicación, pero nos permitiría comunicarnos directamente con Walker.

También esta vez encendió Kate un incensario con verbena, ya que Walker probablemente entraba en la categoría de espíritu traumatizado. Junto al incensario con verbena había otro con corteza de cerezo silvestre y hierba mate seca. Era una mezcla de expulsión, utilizada para echar a los espíritus perturbadores. Cuando se hace una llamada en un cementerio, es perfectamente posible que aparezcan espíritus no invitados. Por el momento, la mezcla permanecería sin encender, pero Kate tenía junto a ella una caja de fósforos abierta, lista para utilizarla.

Cuando estuvimos listos, Kate cerró los ojos e invitó al espíritu de Walker a reunirse con nosotros. No fue un simple: «Hola, sal de ahí». Invitar a un espíritu requiere una larga inducción, y nos preparamos para eso, sabiendo que podría llevar un cierto tiempo.

Después de unos dos minutos, el suelo vibró. Kate se detuvo en medio de una invocación, con las manos levantadas.

—Eh, decidme que no habéis sentido eso.

—Aquí el suelo puede ser un poco inestable —explicó Edward.

Le dirigí una mirada.

—¿Inestable como para ir a parar al pantano en cualquier momento?

—No, la Camarilla ha tomado sus precauciones para asegurar que el cementerio no se hunda en los Everglades hasta que esté completamente lleno. Sin embargo, no se descartan pequeños desplazamientos. Continúa, por favor.

Antes de que Kate pudiese continuar, la tierra volvió a sacudirse. Puse la mano en el suelo, que vibraba como la cuerda de un piano cuando el afinador la tañe. Kate cogió la caja de fósforos y encendió el incensario que contenía las hierbas repelentes. El suelo dio una sacudida tremenda, tan violenta que me habría caído de lado si Edward no me hubiese sostenido. Detrás de Kate, la rama de un roble se agitó y luego saltó por el aire. La tierra se abrió expulsando terrones de suciedad como si fuera lava volcánica.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Kate, corriendo hacia nosotros—. Sé muy bien que eso no es obra mía.

Un trozo de césped se enroscó sobre sí mismo como cuando se abre una lata de sardinas, dejando expuesto un profundo pozo rectangular. Del fondo provenían sonidos como los que produce algo que araña y escarba.

—Sugiero que no esperemos a ver lo que se encuentra ahí —dijo Edward.

Cada uno de nosotros agarró algo del equipo de Kate. Cuando nos volvíamos para salir corriendo, la cosa que se hallaba en el pozo se levantó y, a pesar del consejo de Edward, hasta él se detuvo a mirar. Un cadáver levitaba sobre la tumba. Era el de una vieja de largo cabello gris, vestida con una túnica de hospital. Su carne se había secado, más que podrido, con lo que me recordó a esas momias de las ciénagas inglesas.

El cuerpo rotó noventa grados, hasta que sus pies nos apuntaron. Por un momento, se mantuvo así. Luego, repentinamente se sentó, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi descanso eterno? —tronó una voz masculina y profunda con acento escocés.

Kate retrocedió pasando a nuestro lado. Comencé a seguirla, y advertí entonces que Edward no se había movido. Le tiré de la chaqueta.

—Eh, Cullen, me parece que ésa es nuestra señal para salir corriendo.

—Si bien no me opongo al concepto general, tal vez en este caso no se justifique.

—¡No murmures, mortal! —Tronó el cadáver—. Os he hecho una pregunta. Quién se atreve...

—Sí, sí, ya lo he oído —respondió Edward —. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que no hemos venido a perturbarte a ti, sino que más bien has respondido a una invitación que se le había hecho a otro, creo que eres tú quien debe identificarse.

—¿Estás loco? —Susurró Kate—. ¡Déjalo en paz!

—Repito —dijo Edward —. Por favor, identifícate.

La cabeza del cadáver cayó hacia atrás con un _crac _espantoso, giró luego describiendo un círculo completo, con lo que la carne que rodeaba el cuello se partió en pedazos, y lanzó un gemido fantasmal que resonó en los Everglades.

—Ah, _El Exorcista, _si no me equivoco —murmuró Edward —. Una entidad que muestra semejante aprecio por la cultura pop contemporánea es de admirar. —Levantó la voz para que pudiera oírse por encima de los gemidos—. Tu nombre, por favor.

—¡Mi nombre es guerra! ¡Mi nombre es pestilencia! ¡Mi nombre es miseria y dolor y tormento eterno!

—Tal vez, pero como forma de presentación, es un poco incómoda. ¿Cómo te llaman tus amigos?

—Esus —dije yo.

El cadáver se volvió hacia mí y se sentó más derecho.

—Sí, gracias a vosotros. —Miró fijamente a Edward —. La bruja sabe quién soy.

—Y, al parecer, tú sabes quiénes somos nosotros —replicó Edward.

—Yo soy Esus. Lo sé todo. Te conozco a ti, conozco a la bruja y conozco a la nigromante. —Observó a Kate—. He visto tu función. No está mal, pero podría tener un poco más de emoción.

La voz de Esus había perdido su resonancia oratoria y se había acomodado a una extraña mezcla de dialecto escocés y estadounidense: el discurso de un espíritu antiguo que sentía placer en adaptarse a los tiempos. Kate se acercó y se puso a nuestro lado.

—De modo que tú eres un...

—Una deidad druida —repuse yo—. Esus, dios de los bosques y las aguas.

—Me agrada la bruja. Hablaré con la bruja.

—Y nosotros hablaremos con Dimitri Walker —dijo Lucas.

—No, no hablaréis con él. Os di la oportunidad de hablar con Walker, ¿y qué es lo que habéis hecho? Casi provocasteis que se lo cargara la banda de matones de una camarilla. ¿Pero interferí acaso? No. No intervine y permití que detuvieran a mi acólito, porque confié en que vosotros lo sacaríais de allí. —El cadáver levantó las manos—. Y, sí, lo hicisteis. ¡Pero muerto!

—Es verdad. —Me acerqué al cadáver redivivo tanto cuanto me atreví—. Pero, puesto que lo sabes todo, sabes también que no fue culpa nuestra. Hicimos cuanto pudimos con la información de que disponíamos.

El suspiro de Esus hizo volar trozos de carne marchita del cuello torcido del cadáver.

—Lo sé. Pero a pesar de ello no puedo dejaros hablar con Dimitri. Está un poco traumatizado en este momento, recién muerto y todo eso.

—Es comprensible —dije—. Pero realmente necesitamos hablar con él, y éste es el momento más oportuno.

—No puede ser, niña. Pide todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión. Por supuesto, todo cuanto sabe Dimitri lo sé también yo, de modo que puedes preguntármelo. Aunque por supuesto, pagarás un precio.

—No, no —dijo Kate—. No entraremos en tratos con el diablo. Sobre eso ya he aprendido una lección.

El cadáver la miró con ira.

—Yo no soy el diablo. Ni un demonio. Ni ningún fantasma grotesco. Yo soy... —Esus cruzó los brazos—. Un dios.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Qué crees que quiero? ¿Qué quieren todos los dioses? Un sacrificio, por supuesto.

—Dejaré el alcohol durante una semana —dijo Kate.

—Ja, ja. Podrías utilizar un poquito de ese humor en tus funciones. A mi modo de ver, hay en ellas demasiada sensiblería. Una buena broma con algún cadáver de vez en cuando las haría más interesantes. Como dios druida, exijo un verdadero sacrificio. Un sacrificio humano. —Miró a Edward —. Tú servirías.

—Seguro que sí. Pero nada de sacrificios humanos.

—Una cabra, entonces. Aceptaré una cabra.

Kate miró a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Te daría igual un caimán?

—Nada de sacrificar seres vivos —dijo Edward —. De ninguna clase. A cambio de respuestas claras y comprensibles a nuestras preguntas te ofreceré cuarto litro de sangre.

—¿Tuya?

—Por supuesto.

Esus contrajo los labios.

—Medio litro.

—Cuarto antes y cuarto después.

—De acuerdo.

Esus dio instrucciones para que preparásemos el círculo para el sacrificio. Luego ayudé a Edward a sacarse la sangre. Sin remilgos. Había pasado muchas horas de voluntaria en clínicas de donantes de sangre, pero nuestros métodos esa noche fueron digamos que un poco más primitivos, ya que utilizamos un cortaplumas y un sostén. Como torniquete, no hay prenda de ropa que sea más adecuada, ni hay tampoco ninguna cuya falta se advierta menos. Y si llegaba a mancharse, bueno, nunca me he opuesto a la posibilidad de darle más atractivo a mi lencería.

Una vez que se hubo extraído la sangre, desaté el torniquete de emergencia y lo coloqué sobre la herida. Edward levantó el brazo para disminuir el flujo, y luego se volvió hacia Esus.

—¿Suficiente? —preguntó Edward.

—Seda roja —dijo Esus—. Muy bonita. Imagino que hay unas bragas que hacen juego. —Su mirada se deslizó hacia mí, con una sonrisa que fue tornándose lasciva, lo cual, considerando que él estaba aposentado en el destrozado cadáver de una anciana, no era muy halagador—. Quizá me he equivocado de sacrificio.

—Lo siento, aquí no hay vírgenes —dije.

—A mí nunca me han atraído mucho las vírgenes. Y siempre preferiré la seda roja a las puntillas blancas. Podrías dejar aquí a la señorita bruja, y tú y yo...

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que puedes decirnos sobre el asesino?

—¿Te asusta la competencia?

Edward recorrió con una mirada intencionada la forma corpórea adoptada por Esus y dijo:

—No, realmente no.

—Bueno, ya encontraría yo un cuerpo mejor, por supuesto. —Esus se dirigió a mí—. ¿Rubio o moreno?

—Me gusta lo que tengo —dije—. Lo siento.

—Bueno, también puedo hacerlo. No le veo el atractivo, pero...

—Teníamos un trato —dijo Edward —. Vamos a ver: encontramos listados con los nombres de jóvenes de las camarillas en el ordenador de Dimitri y un programa que seleccionaba víctimas potenciales. Lo que queremos saber es...

—Quién compró los datos —contestó Esus. Cerró los ojos y entonó un suave canturreo sosteniendo la nota durante unos segundos—. Lo que tú buscas puede hallarse en una tierra en la que no habitan ni los muertos ni los que viven eternamente. Como tú, aunque no como tú. Un cazador, uno que acecha, un corazón de animal en un...

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez podrías definirlo de un modo claro y comprensible.

—Tal vez deberíamos definirlo de modo oscuro y aburrido. — Edward le miraba sin responder, y Esus suspiró—. Vale, como tú quieras. Es terrestre. Humano. Ahora bien, hay información que ni siquiera el mismo Dimitri podría darte porque nunca ha visto a ese hombre. Lo vi fugazmente en el tribunal, cuando asesinó a ese muchacho. Los malditos chamanes de las camarillas me pusieron una barrera para mantenerme alejado, de modo que no pude ayudar a Dimitri. Estaba tratando de encontrar una grieta en el blindaje cuando el tipo cogió al chaval. Pero no pude verlo bien.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Kate—. Pensé que lo veías todo.

—Lo sé todo, pero no lo veo todo —respondió al instante—. Soy un dios, no Papá Noel.

—Pero si lo sabes todo... —empezó a decir ella.

La toqué con el codo para que guardase silencio. Dudaba que los dioses, incluso las deidades menores celtas, vieran con buenos ojos que se les señalaran sus limitaciones.

—Volvamos entonces a los archivos. ¿Cómo surgió ese asunto?

—Como surgen muchos trabajos. A través de la red. Después de que los Vulturi echaran a Dimitri..., ah, ¿y sabéis por qué lo echaron? Porque el amigo de un hechicero quería el trabajo para su cooperativa. Obviamente, a Dimitri no le sentó nada bien. Buscaba alguna venganza, y tal vez lo hizo demasiado público. Ese tipo se enteró, lo llamó y le preguntó a Dimitri si quería ganarse un dinero entrando en los archivos de empleados de las camarillas. Dimitri se imaginó que el tipo estaba buscando reclutar empleados de las camarillas. Es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces pidió los archivos de empleados de las camarillas Cullen, Vulturi y Cortez

—No, quería las listas de las cuatro camarillas. Las correspondientes a los Cullen y los Vulturi, Dimitri podía obtenerlas fácilmente, puesto que había trabajado para ambas. Conocía a un empleado del Departamento de Informática de la Camarilla Cortez, de modo que también podía obtener esos archivos. Pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar a los de la Camarilla Boyd. El tipo no se preocupó. Dijo que las otras tres le bastarían; ya se ocuparía de los Boyd.

— Dimitri obtiene las tres listas, y entonces...

—Entonces quiere que Dimitri extraiga información sobre los hijos de los empleados. Y ése es el momento en que Dimitri supo que el tipo no estaba reclutando a nadie.

—No me digas —murmuró Kate.

—No estoy defendiendo a Dimitri. Lo estropeó todo. Pero no es ni santo ni héroe. Le pudo la codicia, se asustó, y, entre una cosa y otra, se convenció de que podía haber alguna razón inocente por la cual el tipo pudiera querer la lista de los hijos de las camarillas que se habían ido de casa. Cuando esos chicos comenzaron a morir, ambos supimos que estaba en peligro. Si no lo cazaban las camarillas, lo haría el asesino, para eliminar los cabos sueltos. Cuando vi que iban tras Dimitri, le dije que se fuera con vosotros sin resistirse, porque conocía vuestra reputación y me imaginaba que buscaríais la verdad.

—Lo lamento —murmuré.

—Bueno, no se pudo evitar. Una vez que las camarillas tuvieron un sospechoso, no iban a permitir que nada tan inconveniente como la verdad se cruzara en su camino. Yo tendría que haberlo previsto.

—¿Cómo le hizo llegar las listas a ese tipo? —pregunté.

—De una manera muy folletinesca. El individuo no es nada estúpido. Se comunicó por teléfono, no le proporcionó ningún modo de ponerse en contacto con él, le dijo a Dimitri dónde dejar las listas impresas. Cuando Dimitri dejó las listas, allí había dinero en efectivo esperándolo.

—De modo que había dos listas —dije—. Una de los chicos escapados de las camarillas, los objetivos fáciles. Y luego otra de los hijos de los guardaespaldas personales, para probar que si podían acercarse a los guardaespaldas, podía llegar igualmente a los mismísimos CEOs. De allí saltó derecho a las familias...

—No, había una tercera lista. Dimitri la hizo por separado. Después de que el individuo descubriese que había sólo dos nombres en la segunda lista, quiso saber los de los hijos de los empleados personales de los CEOs.

—Es probable que su intención original fuera la de quedarse con la tercera lista —dijo Edward—. Pero la reunión de las familias de las camarillas para el juicio le proporcionó la oportunidad perfecta para trepar más rápido.

—Y ahora que ha golpeado en lo más alto, allí es donde va a quedarse —dijo Esus—. Volver al asesinato de los hijos de simples empleados le supondría admitir que pretendió abarcar más de lo que podía. De aquí en adelante, será la familia de un CEO o nada. Más vale que se guarde las espaldas, señor.

—Dudo que vaya a por un adulto, mientras tenga un buen número de víctimas adolescentes donde elegir. Por alguna razón se está dirigiendo a los chicos, y no sólo porque sean los blancos más fáciles.

—Quiere hacer daño —nos dijo Esus—. Tu hombre está resentido por algo que le hicieron las camarillas, y ahora quiere que paguen por ello.

Edward hizo a Esus unas cuantas preguntas sobre las fechas y las horas de las llamadas telefónicas, etcétera, le dimos después su cuarto litro final y nos despedimos.


	30. 28 Emisaria

**Emisaria**

Si Esus no hubiese insistido en que la sangre fuera de Edward, yo habría dado con gusto el segundo cuarto litro, por razones tanto personales como prácticas. En el aspecto práctico, no teníamos ni alimentos ni bebidas que pudiesen subir el nivel de azúcar en la sangre de Edward después de la «donación», y era él quien tenía que conducir el bote de vuelta al embarcadero. Si bien yo no podía conducir un bote, podía manejar el automóvil, e insistí en hacerlo desde el muelle hasta los límites de Miami, donde Kate se quitó la venda de los ojos y me sustituyó. Logramos mantenernos despiertos hasta aproximadamente dos segundos después de haber caído redondos en la cama, poco más tarde de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Dado que se había hecho tan tarde para cuando volvimos al hotel, Kate durmió en el sofá de nuestra suite. Cuando a la mañana siguiente, ya tarde, me desperté, encontré una nota que me había dejado Edward. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar pruebas tangibles que vincularan a Walker con el asesino, ya fuese en sus registros telefónicos o en sus efectos personales, estos últimos disponibles en Miami, adonde habían sido trasladados para las investigaciones anteriores al juicio.

Además de la nota, Edward había dejado un vaso de agua, dos calmantes y los ingredientes necesarios para confeccionar un nuevo emplasto para la herida de mi estómago. Aunque me costara admitirlo, lo necesitaba..., ya que de otro modo no creo que hubiera estado en condiciones de levantarme de la cama esa mañana. Aun así, tuve que quedarme recostada durante veinte minutos, esperando que las píldoras y el hechizo terciario de curación hicieran su efecto. Cuando pude moverme, me di una ducha, me vestí y me dirigí a la sala de nuestra suite, esperando que Kate estuviese todavía dormida. Pero no, estaba leyendo una revista, recostada en el sofá.

—Estupendo, ya estás levantada —dijo—. Vamos a comer algo.

—¿Proveerse de combustible antes de emprender el camino? Buena idea.

—Hummm, sí. —Cogió su cepillo, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a pasárselo a contrapelo—. ¿Te gusta la comida cubana?

—No estoy segura de haberla probado.

—No puedes irte de Miami sin probarla. He visto que hay un bonito chiringuito cerca de la clínica.

—¿La clínica?

—Sí, la clínica donde está Dana.

Kate continuó cepillándose el cabello desde las raíces, con lo cual se cubría la cara y cualquier expresión que se le reflejara en los ojos. Comenzó a ocuparse de un enredo inexistente. Esperé. Le di diez segundos. A los cuatro segundos habló.

—Ah, ya que vamos a estar tan cerca, podemos hacer un alto y ver cómo le está yendo a Dana. Quizás podríamos tratar de tomar contacto con ella nuevamente.

Kate se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se cepilló la parte de arriba, permitiéndose al mismo tiempo una rápida mirada para ver cómo reaccionaba yo. Me había preguntado por el motivo que la había llevado a reunirse nuevamente con nosotros. De algún modo dudaba yo que hubiese oído las noticias relativas a Walker y pensado: «Oh, tengo que volar a Miami para echar una mano». La noche anterior había mencionado que deseaba tomar contacto con Dana, y ahora me daba cuenta de que ése era probablemente el verdadero motivo por el que había regresado, porque se sentía culpable de haberle dicho a Dana cosas inexactas y quería hablar con ella una vez más. Eso no serviría ya de ninguna ayuda en el caso, pero sí podía ayudar a que el alma de Dana descansara en paz, y también a que Kate se quedase tranquila. Bueno, era poco lo que yo podía hacer allí hasta que volviese Edward. De modo que hice mi llamada de las once en punto a Alice, y me fui con Kate.

—Ya no está —dijo Kate, echando su amuleto junto a la forma inmóvil de Dana—. Maldito adiestramiento de orientación.

—¿Orientación? —pregunté.

—Así lo llamo yo. Otros nigromantes le dan nombres más fantasiosos. Para que todo suene muy místico, ya sabes. —Kate se friccionó la parte de atrás del cuello—. Después de que un espíritu hace el cruce, tienes uno o dos días, a veces tres, para tomar contacto con él. Después, el Carruaje de Bienvenida de los espíritus se lo lleva y le muestra cómo funcionan las cosas. Durante ese período, el espíritu está en un vacío. Se cierra algún tipo de puerta psíquica y puedes gritar hasta desgañitarte si quieres, que no podrán oírte.

—Algo sé de eso —dije—. Después puedes tomar contacto, pero es más difícil que si lo hubieras hecho durante los primeros dos días.

—Porque sencillamente han aprendido a decir «no» a los nigromantes pesados. Tras ese período somos tan bienvenidos como los vendedores de enciclopedias. Es preciso molestarlos una y otra vez, hasta que nos escuchan tan sólo para librarse de nosotros. A menos que sean _ellos _los que quieran algo, entonces nos volverán locos a nosotros, hasta que los escuchemos. —Kate se pasó la mano entre los cabellos—. Eso no tiene sentido. Si está adiestrándose, ¿por qué, entonces... —Se recogió el pelo y se hizo una cola de caballo—. No tendrás un pasador, ¿verdad?

—Siempre llevo —dije, buscando en mi cartera—. Con este pelo es bueno estar preparada. Basta una mínima llovizna o un poco de humedad, y no hay más remedio que hacerse una cola de caballo.

—¿Así que tus rizos son naturales?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo no pagaría por eso.

Se rió y se puso el pasador en el pelo.

—¿Ves? Yo sí pagaría. ¡Qué ironía!, ¿verdad? Las chicas que tienen el pelo rizado lo quieren liso, y las que lo tienen liso lo quieren rizado. Nadie está contento. —Se miró en su espejo de bolso—. Pasable. ¿Estás lista para el almuerzo?

Volví a poner mi silla en el lugar que le correspondía en el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué decías antes? ¿Acerca de algo que no tenía sentido?

—¿Eh? Oh, no hagas caso de lo que digo. Son cosas absurdas. No olvides que querías ver a la enfermera antes de irnos.

Según la enfermera, esperaban a Randy MacArthur para dentro de dos días. Eso me hacía sentir mejor. Puede que Dana no retornara, pero le ayudaría saber que su padre había ido a verla. No le habíamos dicho a nadie que Dana ya se había ido. Si callarse significaba que permanecería con el respirador el tiempo suficiente para que su padre la viera viva por última vez, ella, merecía sin duda que guardáramos silencio.

Cuando salimos de la clínica, me fijé en que había un hombre calvo que, sentado en la acera de enfrente, leía un diario. Cuando bajamos por la calle, nos observó por encima del periódico. No había nada de raro en eso, estoy segura de que Kate atraía muchas miradas. No obstante, después de que hubimos recorrido media manzana, se me ocurrió mirar por encima del hombro y vi que el hombre caminaba detrás de nosotras al otro lado de la calle, manteniéndose a una distancia de unos diez metros aproximadamente. Cuando doblamos la esquina, él hizo lo mismo. Se lo mencioné a Kate.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre.

—Sí, a veces me pasan estas cosas, por lo general por parte de tipos que tienen el aspecto de ése. Me reconocen, me siguen un rato mientras se arman de valor para decirme algo. Hubo una época en que habría sido capaz de matar para conseguir la atención de los hombres. Ahora, en algunas ocasiones, no es más que... —Se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase.

—Una especie de molestia.

Dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Son los inconvenientes de la fama. Una se pasa años tratando de alcanzarla, soñando con ella, pasando hambre para tenerla. Luego, te llega, y poco después te oyes a ti misma quejándote a gritos por la falta de privacidad y piensas: «Perra ingrata. Tienes lo que querías y no estás contenta». Y ahí es donde entra el terapeuta. O eso, o empiezas a medicarte.

—Me lo imagino.

Su mirada se dirigió a mí y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Caminamos en silencio durante un minuto y volví a mirar por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos del restaurante cubano? —dijo—. Podríamos ir en coche a algún otro lugar y así nos quitamos de encima al admirador.

—Claro. ¿Te ocurre muy a menudo?

—¿Es tres o cuatro veces por semana muy a menudo?

—¿Hablas en serio?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ahora, tengo que admitirlo, la mayoría no son admiradores de mediana edad, sino simplemente personas que quieren que yo tome contacto con alguien en su nombre. No hago consultas privadas, pero la gente no se lo cree. Creen que simplemente no están ofreciendo suficiente dinero. Por ejemplo, en cierta ocasión, una mujer amiga de Nancy Reagan... Te acuerdas de Nancy Reagan, ¿no?..., ¿o eras demasiado joven?

—Tenía obsesión por los médiums. —Lo había leído en alguna parte, ya que durante la administración Reagan yo iba a la guardería, pero dudaba que a Kate le agradara que le recordara nuestra diferencia de edad.

—Bueno, Nancy tenía una amiga... ¿Es aquí donde hemos aparcado?

—En el siguiente.

—¡Ay, Jesús! ¡Cuánto me falla la memoria últimamente...! Cada vez tengo más lagunas.

Entramos en el aparcamiento. Aunque era mediodía, la estrecha franja de terreno estaba rodeada de edificios muy altos que la envolvían en sombras.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto les cuesta poner un poco de luz? —dijo Kate, mirando de soslayo la zona, que estaba medio vacía—. Bueno, nuestra ciudad ocupa sólo el segundo lugar en los índices de criminalidad del país. Cuando lleguemos a ser los primeros, lo celebraremos sembrando la ciudad de luces de seguridad.

—Voy a echar un hechizo de iluminación —murmuré—. Pero oigo pasos.

Mientras Kate miraba por encima del hombro, se oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Ambas dimos un respingo.

—No he visto que ningún automóvil girara en esta dirección, ¿y tú? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi a nadie.

—Vamos a... —empezó a decir Kate.

El ruido de otra puerta que se cerraba la interrumpió. Miró en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y soltó un exabrupto en voz baja.

—Camina rápidamente y no mires —susurró—. Hay dos tipos muy grandotes que vienen hacia nosotras.

—¿Cómo de grandes?

—Muy grandes.

Me detuve y giré sobre mis talones.

—Hola, Troy. —Troy se puso las gafas de sol en la cabeza.

—Hola, Bella. Morris, ésta es Bella.

El guardaespaldas temporal era el mismo que había estado en el tribunal el día anterior. Era varios centímetros más bajo que Troy, más ancho de espaldas, y negro, lo que destruía el efecto de guardaespaldas siameses. Morris compartía, eso sí, la característica de Griffin de tener cara de piedra y respondió a la presentación con un movimiento de cabeza tan abrupto que pensé que a lo mejor tenía hipo.

Nuestro cazador de mediana edad cruzó el aparcamiento y se dirigió a un Mercedes. Troy lo saludó levantando una mano. El hombre devolvió el saludo, confirmando lo que yo había sospechado, que era un empleado de la Camarilla enviado para seguir no a Kate, sino a mí.

Completé las presentaciones con Kate. Troy sonrió y le dio la mano.

—La nigromante famosa —dijo—. Encantado de conocerla.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Kate metiéndose subrepticiamente la parte de atrás de la camiseta bajo el cinturón—. Así que supongo que ustedes son personal de seguridad de la Camarilla...

—Los guardaespaldas de Carlisle —dije—. Supongo que el jefe está en su lujoso utilitario esperándome.

—Sí, otra ciudad, el mismo plan. Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta la rutina.

—¿ Carlisle Cullen? ¿Aquí?

Kate le echó una mirada al Cadillac.

—¡Madre mía!

—No te admires tanto —dije—. Ahora viene la parte tediosa. Tengo que enviar a Troy a que le diga a Carlisle que yo quiero que venga él aquí, entonces él insistirá en que vaya yo a donde está él, y el pobre Troy hace su dosis de ejercicio diario corriendo del uno al otro.

Troy sonrió.

—Es cierto, pero lo bueno del caso es que no se trata de ninguna rutina. La mayoría de las veces, cuando digo que el señor Cullen quiere hablar con alguien, la gente me pasa por encima tratando de llegar hasta él.

—Se está haciendo tarde, de modo que déjame facilitarte el asunto. Espera aquí y veré qué es lo que quiere.

Me dirigí al coche, golpeé la ventana trasera e hice una señal para que el chófer la bajara. En lugar de ello, Carlisle abrió la puerta.

—Ven por el otro lado y entra, Bella.

—No, gracias. —Mantuve abierta la puerta y me quedé de pie en el hueco—. Déjeme adivinar. La clínica lo llamó cuando yo entré, y entonces usted hizo que uno de sus guardias de seguridad se quedara fuera y me siguiera cuando salí.

—Yo quería hablar...

—No he terminado. Lo que quiero señalar es que en el momento en que usted recibió esa llamada supo que Edward no estaba conmigo, y él ya le había dicho que no le agradaba la manera en que usted me había abordado en Portland. De modo que ahora, precisamente cuando con toda probabilidad él se encuentra más disgustado que nunca con usted, decide sin embargo que es un buen momento para seguirme hasta un aparcamiento vacío, arrinconarme y obligarme a hablar con usted.

—Me agradaría hablar...

—¿Es que estoy hablando sola? ¿Ha oído lo que le acabo de decir? No, olvídelo. Continúe, siga hablando, y entonces Edward se enterará, y usted podrá ahorrarse un sitio en la mesa para la cena de Navidad durante los próximos veinte años. —Traté de dejarlo en ese punto, pero no pude evitar añadir—: ¿Sabe usted lo disgustado que está Edward en este momento?

—El hecho de que mis llamadas telefónicas estén bloqueadas me da una buena idea. Quiero explicárselo, pero no puedo hacerlo si él no quiere hablar conmigo. Por eso confiaba en poder hablar contigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No seré su emisaria.

—No es eso lo que quiero. Lo que pretendo decir es que te considero compañera de Edward tanto en su vida como en esta investigación, y como tal me dirijo a ti. Eres una mujer joven e inteligente...

—No —contesté—. No me insulte y no juegue conmigo. ¿Tiene algo que decir? Muy bien. Pero nos lo dirá a los dos. Me seguirá hasta el hotel y lo llevaré a donde está Edward. Le diré que usted se encontró con nosotros fuera de la clínica y, viendo que él no estaba conmigo, me pidió si podía hablar con los dos en el hotel.

—Gracias.

—No lo hago por usted.


	31. 29 Sospechosos habituales

**Sospechosos habituales**

En lugar de que Carlisle nos siguiera, decidí ir con él y que Kate nos siguiera en su coche alquilado. Tenía preguntas que hacerle, no acerca de por qué había traicionado a Edward, sino sobre la investigación. Cuando Edward viera a su padre estaría demasiado alterado como para preguntarle sobre el caso, de modo que yo lo haría por él.

Carlisle confirmó que las camarillas habían reiniciado su investigación. Tras la muerte de Joey Vulturi, habían modificado sus tácticas. No contentas ya con seguir las pistas, habían detenido a los sospechosos habituales —cualquiera que tuviese algún resentimiento con las camarillas— y estaban tratando de «extraer» información.

—¿Extraer? —Dije, empalideciendo—. Usted quiere decir torturar.

Carlisle hizo una pausa.

—Las camarillas, efectivamente, emplean técnicas intensivas de interrogatorio. Yo no usaría la palabra tortura..., pero debes entender, Bella, la presión bajo la que actúan las camarillas. No sólo la presión, sino el miedo, los sentimientos de impotencia. ¿Creo yo que ésta es la mejor manera de proceder? No. Pero me sería muy difícil encontrar miembros de mi junta directiva que estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo. Los Vulturi están a cargo de la investigación, ahora.

—Por Joey.

—Correcto. —Miró durante un momento a través de la ventanilla y luego se volvió hacia mí—. Hasta el mes pasado, la oficina de Nueva York de los Vulturi estaba en el World Trade Center.

—¿Perdieron...?

—A veintisiete personas de una plantilla de treinta y cinco. Las camarillas... estamos por encima de esas cosas. Podemos matarnos entre nosotros, pero, como sobrenaturales, tenemos poco que temer del mundo externo. Si nos atacan, contamos con los recursos necesarios para devolver el golpe. Pero lo que ocurrió el mes pasado... Sacudió la cabeza. Para una cosa así no hay venganza, y los Vulturi no admiten verse reducidos a la condición de víctimas una vez más. —Me miró—. No tienes que preocuparte por nuestra parte en la investigación, Bella, porque no puedes evitarla.

—Puedo si encuentro al asesino.

Me miró, y después asintió con la cabeza.

No mentí a Edward. Como me recuerda a menudo, soy un desastre para eso. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue omitir detalles inconvenientes sobre mi encuentro con Carlisle, y presentar la historia de modo tal que sacara la conclusión de que su padre esperaba que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos. ¿Quedó convencido? Probablemente no, pero dado que yo estaba obviamente esforzándome por facilitar las paces, Edward decidió no estorbar las negociaciones expresando una nueva queja por la ofensa.

Una vez que me aseguré la aprobación de Edward, hablé por teléfono con Carlisle, que estaba en recepción, y lo invité a subir. Dado que se trataba de negocios de familia, le sugerí a Kate que fuese con Troy y Morris al restaurante del hotel a tomar un café. Troy aceptó, pero Morris decidió esperar en el vestíbulo.

Menos de un minuto después de que yo colgara, Carlisle llamó a la puerta. Edward abrió. Antes de que Carlisle pudiese saludar siquiera, Edward lo cortó.

—Habiendo reanudado la investigación, Bella y yo estamos resueltos a utilizar todos los recursos disponibles. Si estás de acuerdo en comunicarte con nosotros solamente con el propósito de compartir nuestros hallazgos, aceptaré tus llamadas. Confío en que cualquier filtración relacionada con el asalto a la casa de Walker haya sido reparada.

—Tienes mi palabra...

—En este momento, aunque me lo jurases con sangre puede que no te creyera. Tal vez, en cambio, quieras oír tú lo que tengo que decirte. Si me vuelves a mentir y otra persona muere por ese motivo, habremos terminado.

— Edward, quiero explicarte...

—Sí, ya lo sé, y eso me lleva a mi siguiente demanda. No quiero oír tu explicación. Sé perfectamente lo que ocurrió. Tomaste una decisión ejecutiva. Según tu criterio, Walker era obviamente culpable y yo estaba cuestionándolo sólo porque está en mi naturaleza cuestionar. Por consiguiente, ante la elección de tolerar los caprichos quijotescos de tu hijo y evitar que la Camarilla quedase malparada, elegiste a la Camarilla.

Hizo un alto. Carlisle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Edward continuó.

—Quisiera disponer de copias de los informes sobre los escenarios del crimen de Matthew Tucker y Joey Vulturi.

—Sí, claro. Te las haré enviar por mensajero inmediatamente.

—Gracias. — Edward caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió—. Buenos días.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté después de que Carlisle se hubo marchado.

Parpadeó, manifestando su sorpresa como respuesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por haber traído aquí a tu padre.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Necesitaba hacerme con esos archivos del caso, pero me temo que he estado evitando llamarlo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

—¿Aparte de sentirme como un idiota? Tras veinticinco años de experiencia, me considero un juez razonablemente bueno de la capacidad de engaño de mi padre, y sin embargo nunca sospeché, ni por un momento, que no estaba haciendo las gestiones necesarias para conseguirnos una audiencia con Walker. No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido.

—Bueno, yo no lo conozco tan bien tú, pero tampoco dudé nunca de sus intenciones. Él sabía que estabas furioso por el asalto, de modo que, naturalmente, quiere volver a hacer buenas migas ayudándote con el asunto de Walker. Para mí tenía sentido.

—Gracias —me dijo, besándome la frente.

—No lo estoy diciendo sólo para hacerte sentir mejor.

Edward mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Ya lo sé. Ésa es una de las cosas con las que puedo contar, que siempre me dices la verdad. Con mi padre, soy consciente de que no es el más fiable de los hombres, pero yo... —Hizo una pausa—. No puedo por menos de desear tener una relación más cercana, como la que teníamos cuando yo era pequeño. Me siento como si _debiéramos _volver a tenerla y como si, en cierto modo, el peso de volver a establecerla recayera sobre mí.

—No debería ser así.

—Lo sé. Y sin embargo, a veces... sé que debe de ser difícil para él, siendo quien es. No tiene a nadie en quien confiar, ni siquiera su familia. Apenas soporta estar con su mujer en la misma habitación. La relación con sus hijos es casi igual de mala. Sé que, al menos en parte, si no principalmente, todo eso ocurre por su culpa, y sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, me gustaría compensar esa situación.

Me ayudó a sentarme con él en el sofá.

—Mi padre me llamó cuando yo iba en el avión a Chicago. Hablamos. Realmente hablamos. No hizo ni siquiera una referencia a la Camarilla o a mi futuro en ella. Quería solamente hablar sobre mí, y sobre tú y yo, sobre cómo nos iba, sobre lo feliz que se sentía de verme a mí feliz, y pensé... — Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. He sido un idiota.

—Él es el idiota —dije, inclinándome para besarlo—. Y si no ve lo que se pierde, entonces yo me quedaré con su parte.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Vaya! —dije—. Me he olvidado de Kate. Probablemente quiere recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Abrí la puerta.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el siguiente tema de la agenda? —preguntó Kate mientras entraba—. El almuerzo está excluido, supongo, pero podría ir a buscar algo preparado para los tres.

—Eso sería... muy amable —contesté—. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Cuándo tienes la próxima función?

—¿Función? Ah, la gira. Sí. —Abrió el bolso, sacó el lápiz de labios y fue hasta el espejo—. Próxima parada, Graceland. Bueno, en realidad, Memphis, pero bien podría hacerla en Graceland, porque la mitad de las personas del público me van a pedir que convoque a Elvis. Les hago un número de canción y baile sobre cómo está ahora en el cielo disfrutando de sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y plátano, y cantándole a Dios. Le produce un aburrimiento sin fin, pero tienes que darle a la gente lo que quiere, y a nadie le importa lo que él realmente hace.

—¿Qué es lo que él realmente hace? —pregunté.

—Lo lamento, chicos, ésa es la función de categoría X. Digamos que es feliz. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, Memphis. No hago la farsa sobre Elvis hasta Halloween, lo que significa que tengo seis días para mí misma. Se supone que debería estar ensayando, pero qué demonios, si hasta dormida podría hacer esa porquería.

—¿Así que en lugar de ensayar, vas a...?

—Relajarme un poco y acumular créditos de buen karma ayudándoos a vosotros. Me quedaré por aquí, y si necesitáis un nigromante, lista estoy y bien dispuesta.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte —dijo Edward —. Pero probablemente no necesitemos...

—Seguro que sí —interrumpió Kate—. Todo caso de asesinato necesita un nigromante. Y si os hace falta alguien que haga llamadas telefónicas o recados, yo soy vuestra candidata.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Podía entender que Kate quisiera tomarse unos días de descanso. El día anterior parecía agotada, y aunque se había recuperado, esos brotes de energía parecían forzados, como si corriese muy rápido para no caerse.

—Entonces, qué... —empezó a decir Kate, pero se vio fugazmente en el espejo y se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Se quitó de un tirón el pasador que tenía en el pelo y trató de recogérselo de nuevo, pero las manos le temblaban hasta tal punto que no pudo sujetarlo el tiempo necesario para volver a colocárselo. Lo guardó en el bolsillo—. ¿Puedes prestarme tu cepillo, Bella?

—Hummm, seguro, está...

Pero ella ya estaba en el baño. Edward bajó la cabeza para murmurarme algo, pero Kate salió del baño, cepillándose el cabello con fuerza.

—¿Así que dónde estamos? ¿Alguna pista nueva?

Edward me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros discretamente. Si Kate se ofrecía a ayudarnos con la investigación, yo no veía razones para rechazarla, ni tampoco para no informarla.

— Edward estaba verificando los registros de llamadas de Walker. Ya que Esus dijo que ésa era la manera en que establecía contacto con el asesino, parece un buen comienzo —dije a Kate. Miré después a Edward —. Por favor, dime que sí.

—No parecía un mal comienzo, aunque yo no diría que mis hallazgos sean muy alentadores. En cuanto establecí la hora aproximada en que se habían hecho las llamadas, saqué una lista bastante definitiva de cinco llamadas. Las dos últimas tuvieron lugar la semana pasada, presumiblemente después de que el asesino revisara con cuidado la segunda lista y decidiera ampliar sus criterios. Las dos llamadas se realizaron después de iniciados los asesinatos. La primera, recibida el ocho, era desde Luisiana, donde probablemente se hallaba preparándose para su ataque a Holden. La segunda se produjo al día siguiente, desde California, presumiblemente cuando se preparaba para recoger la última lista. Ambas llamadas fueron hechas desde teléfonos públicos.

—¿Y las llamadas anteriores? ¿Las anteriores a los ataques? Dime que todas provinieron del mismo lugar.

—De la misma región, aunque todas, una vez más, fueron hechas desde teléfonos públicos. La primera en Dayton, Ohio, la segunda desde Covington, Kentucky, y la tercera desde cerca de Columbus, Indiana. Si dibujamos un triángulo con estos puntos en un mapa, veremos que en el medio queda Cincinnati.

—¿Así que es de Cincinnati? —dijo Kate.

—Es razonable suponer que residía allí, por lo menos durante un tiempo corto, antes de que se iniciaran los asesinatos. Al hacer las llamadas desde tres ciudades más pequeñas, parecería que estaba evitando un vínculo deliberado con Cincinnati.

—¿De modo que deberíamos dirigirnos a Cincinnati? ¿Y empezar a preguntar sobre la comunidad de sobrenaturales?

—No hay una comunidad de sobrenaturales en Cincinnati. —Miré a Edward —. ¿O sí?

—Si bien hay algunos sobrenaturales que viven en la región, no puede hablarse de una «comunidad». Los Vulturi consideraron recientemente la posibilidad de colocar una oficina satélite allí por esa razón. —Captó mi fruncimiento de cejas, y explicó—: Las camarillas prefieren expandirse en territorio virgen, donde no tienen muchos residentes sobrenaturales con los cuales competir.

—De modo que en Cincinnati no hay nadie a quien preguntarle —suspiró Kate—. ¡Mierda! No podía ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—Está todavía la pista de la motivación —dije—. Esus cree que estamos buscando a un sobrenatural movido por una _vendetta _contra las camarillas. La única otra motivación razonable es el dinero. Páguenme mil millones de dólares y dejaré de matar a sus chicos. Pero las camarillas no han recibido notas de chantaje. —Hice una pausa—. A menos que las hayan recibido y no nos lo hayan dicho. ¡Maldita sea! Odio todo esto.

—Creo que es razonable decir que no ha habido intentos de extorsión —dijo Edward —. Ahora que ha muerto uno de los nietos de Aro Vulturi, cualquier asesino que tenga algún conocimiento de las camarillas sabría que ya no le es posible plantear nada en términos de dinero. Como dijo Esus, la cosa es personal.

—Entonces, cuando se ponen todas las pistas juntas, se tienen fuertes indicios. Un varón adulto, que vive en el área de Cincinnati, tiene razones para querer vengarse de las camarillas, no sólo de una, sino de todas las camarillas. No puede haber muchos sobrenaturales que cumplan todos estos criterios.

—Entonces, sencillamente, se trata de interrogar a las camarillas... —dijo Kate, mirando a Edward —. Tampoco es tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no —respondió Edward —. Me temo que si doy a las camarillas demasiada información, nos encontremos con una repetición del incidente de Walker.

—O una epidemia repentina que afecte a los sobrenaturales varones que viven en Ohio —tercié yo.

—Precisamente. Comenzaremos, en cambio, revisando mis contactos. Si un sobrenatural tiene razones para estar resentido con las camarillas, alguien tiene que haber oído algo.

—No hay nada que a nosotros, los de fuera, nos guste más que el cotilleo sobre las grandes y perversas camarillas —dijo Kate—. Yo misma podría hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

—Excelente idea —respondió Edward —. En primer lugar, no obstante, esperad a que hable con un contacto local. Publica una página de noticias anticamarillas, y siempre ha sido mi mejor fuente de rumores sobre ellas.

—¿Vive en Miami y saca una página de noticias anticamarillas? —pregunté—. Más vale que rece para que tu padre nunca lo descubra.

—Mi padre lo sabe todo sobre Raoul. En esos asuntos sigue la máxima de Sun Tzu de mantener cerca a los amigos y aún más cerca a los enemigos.

—Estupendo. Bueno, muy bien, ¿y puedo yo reunirme con ese Raoul? —pregunté.

—Es un chamán, no un hechicero, de modo que no se negará a discutir cualquier asunto con una bruja. Además, tal vez podamos encontrar alguna lectura... interesante en su librería.

—¿Hechizos?

Apareció una sonrisita en el rostro de Edward.

—Sí, hechizos. Pero recuerda que si yo te llevo a la fuente de los hechizos, cualquiera que desees adquirir debo ser yo quien lo compre, y por lo tanto, cuenta en mi total acumulado de opciones.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo.

—A mí no me sirven los hechizos —dijo Kate—. Pero podría interesarme un libro para leer. ¿Os molesta que vaya con vosotros?

No nos molestaba en absoluto, de modo que cogimos los tres nuestras cosas y nos marchamos.


	32. 30 Fantasmas literarios

**Fantasmas literarios**

Raoul estaba de vacaciones. Según su ayudante, durante los últimos cinco años apenas se había tomado dos días seguidos de descanso, pero ahora, cuando lo necesitábamos, había decidido que había llegado el momento de tomarse un mes de vacaciones en Europa. Sospeché que no se trataba de una coincidencia; probablemente había oído algo sobre las tácticas de investigación más recientes de las camarillas, y temía convertirse en el siguiente caso de la lista.

Aunque Raoul se había ido, no estaba incomunicado. Así es la vida del trabajador independiente: no se puede estar realmente desconectado, porque bien puede ocurrir que a la vuelta se encuentre con que su negocio está a punto de desmoronarse. Incluso cuando yo estaba en el hospital, revisaba mi correo electrónico y me mantenía al tanto de todos los aspectos importantes, bueno, de cualquier cosa que mis clientes consideraran importante. Raoul no había dejado ningún número de teléfono, pero podíamos ponernos en contacto con él por correo electrónico. Su ayudante le envió en nuestro nombre un mensaje urgente que decía: «Llama a Edward Cullen».

—¿Podemos ver los grimorios? —pregunté—. Espera, déjame adivinar. Los guarda bajo llave, lo que significa que no estarán disponibles hasta que vuelva.

—Me temo que así es.

Suspiré.

—Nuestra segunda decepción. Bueno, vamos a buscar a Kate.

A pesar de que el edificio era más grande que la mayoría de las librerías de libros usados, no quedaba ni un centímetro del espacio existente sin utilizar, de lo que resultaba un laberinto de pasillos estrechos y serpenteantes flanqueados por estanterías de tres metros de alto. El ocasional murmullo de zapatos que se deslizaban por el suelo indicaba que había otros clientes, pero se hallaban perdidos entre los estantes.

—Me parece que deberíamos separarnos —dije—. ¿Crees que deberíamos dejar un rastro de migas de pan?

—Quizá, aunque yo sugeriría una solución más prosaica. ¿Tienes tu teléfono móvil?

Le dije que sí con la cabeza.

—El que la encuentre primero, llama. Entendido.

Encontré a Kate en la sección de terror y le conté lo que ocurría con Raoul.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó—. ¡Eso sí que es tener mala suerte! Me parece que tendríamos que volver al hotel, entonces, y Edward y yo podríamos empezar a tantear a nuestros círculos de chismosos.

Miré sus manos vacías.

—¿Así que no has encontrado nada?

—No lo que estaba buscando.

Se volvió con la intención de marcharse, pero le puse una mano en el brazo.

—Disponemos de unos minutos. ¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

—Stephen King. Todas las librerías _deberían _tenerlo. Pero aquí no está.

Miré el estante, que parecía estar ordenado alfabéticamente por autor.

—Tienes razón. Es extraño. ¿Querías su último libro? A lo mejor lo encontramos en ficción general.

—Busco _Christine, _que tendría que estar en la sección de literatura de terror.

—Echemos un vistazo al plano que hay en la entrada y, si no, preguntemos al empleado. —Empecé a andar—. _¿Christine _no es el que trata sobre un automóvil poseído?

—Sí, ése es. He estado deseando volver a leerlo desde una función que hice hace unos meses. Un tipo tenía un coche que juraba que estaba poseído, como el del libro. No hago consultas privadas, pero mi productora estaba filmando la función, y pensaron que sería bueno ir a ver el coche, que estaba en el aparcamiento. Ah, aquí está el plano.

Miré el plano.

—Ajá. Aquí está nuestro problema. King tiene su propia estantería en la sección «Autores populares».

Mientras nos encaminábamos hacia esa sección Kate continuó con su historia.

—De modo que ese chico, que debe de ser de tu edad, tenía un maravilloso Mustang descapotable de 1967. Lo primero que pensé fue: «Oh, oh, mejor llamamos a la DEA». El chico no tenía el aspecto de niñato de fondo fiduciario, de modo que ¿de dónde había sacado un coche como ése? Cuando se lo pregunto se pone todo nervioso. Dice que lo heredó de su abuelo. Y sin duda ninguna, estaba realmente poseído. ¿Adivinas por quién?

—Por el abuelo —respondí.

—Acertaste. El anciano se me echó encima en cuanto me encuentro a una distancia en la que él podía sentirme, tan desesperado que apenas podía comunicarse. Parece que efectivamente le había dejado el coche al chico. Pero con una condición. Quería que lo enterraran en el coche. Ninguna otra persona de la familia quiso escucharlo, pero el chico le prometió que lo haría.

—Y luego lo engañó.

Kate rió.

—Sí, el chico engañó al muerto. Cogió el automóvil, cogió el dinero y metió al abuelo en el ataúd más barato que encontró.

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

—Le dije al chico la verdad. O enterraba al abuelo en el coche, o tendría que vivir de allí en adelante con un pasajero resentido y furioso. Oh, aquí está.

La sección King ocupaba dos estantes de tres metros, y los libros no estaban colocados por orden alfabético. Mientras revisaba los títulos, eché una mirada al reloj.

—Podemos dejarlo —dijo Kate—. No tiene importancia.

—Uno o dos minutos no importan. Oh, he olvidado llamar a Edward. Él puede ayudarnos.

—¿Y por qué no me llevo otra cosa?

Como si fuera una sugerencia, un libro se cayó de uno de los estantes más altos y fue a caer entre las dos. Kate lo recogió.

—_El misterio de Salem's Lot. _—Sacudió la cabeza—. No es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Lo has leído?

—Empecé a leerlo, porque pensé que era sobre brujas. Cuando vi que era de vampiros, lo dejé. No me interesan mucho los vampiros.

—¿Y a quién sí? Malditos parásitos. —Kate se puso de puntillas para colocar de nuevo el libro en su sitio. En el mismo momento en que lo soltó, el libro saltó hacia fuera y cayó al suelo.

—Da la impresión de que está buscando compañía —dije riendo—. Parece que allí arriba se está llenando de polvo.

Una vez más Kate puso el libro en su lugar. Esta vez, antes de que llegara a soltarlo, el libro le golpeó la palma de la mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pegara un grito, y el libro cayó al suelo.

—A lo mejor hay una trampa ahí arriba —dije—. Dámelo, le voy a buscar otro lugar.

Cuando me agaché a por el libro, éste se alejó de mí. Kate me agarró del brazo.

—Vámonos —dijo.

Un libro salió volando del estante y le dio en el costado. Otro libro hizo lo mismo desde un estante más bajo, y luego otro y otro, cayendo como granizo encima de Kate. Ésta se dobló por la mitad, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—¡Dejadme en paz! —exclamó—. Malditos sean...

La agarré del brazo y traté de apartarla de la granizada de libros. Mientras nos alejábamos, miré las novelas que estaban diseminadas en el pasillo. Todas eran ejemplares de _El misterio de Salem's Lot._

En cuanto nos apartamos de la sección de Stephen King, los libros dejaron de volar. Rápidamente marqué el número de Edward y le pedí que se reuniera con nosotras en la puerta.

—¿Un espíritu? —le susurré a Kate mientras cortaba.

Dijo que sí con la cabeza, mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro, como si fuera a esconderse en cualquier momento.

—Creo que ya se ha acabado —murmuré—. Pero será mejor que nos larguemos, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta del embrollo. Nuevamente, Kate sólo dijo que sí con la cabeza. Di la vuelta en una esquina y vi que el pasillo no me resultaba familiar.

—Clásicos —dije—. Nos hemos metido mal. Volvamos...

Un libro salió disparado de un estante y le dio a Kate en la oreja. Volaron otros más, golpeándola desde todos los ángulos. La ayudé a salir del pasillo, recibiendo algunos librazos yo también; todos golpeaban con más fuerza de la que cabría imaginar, tratándose de simples libros de bolsillo. Uno me dio en la rodilla. Fui a parar al suelo, y el libro también. _La Ilíada..., _todos los libros que volaban desde esos estantes tenían el mismo título.

Me levanté y seguí tirando de Kate hacia delante hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la calle. Edward advirtió mi expresión y se apresuró a venir a nuestro encuentro.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —murmuró.

Le dije con un gesto que se lo diríamos fuera.

Mientras íbamos hacia el coche, le conté a Edward lo que había ocurrido. Kate seguía en silencio. Extrañamente silenciosa, sin participar siquiera con un «aja».

—Parece que hay un espíritu en la librería —dije—. He oído que pasan cosas así. Un nigromante está sentado en un bar, tomando una copa, ocupándose de sus asuntos, y de repente un espíritu se da cuenta de que hay un nigromante en el lugar y se vuelve loco tratando de establecer contacto. Como el superviviente de un naufragio que ve a lo lejos un buque de salvamento.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo la mirada en el frente, y caminaba con tanta rapidez que apenas podía seguirle el paso.

—Sí que pasa, sí —dijo Edward —. Pero sospecho que no es eso lo que ha sucedido aquí —dijo, lanzando una significativa mirada a Kate—, ¿verdad?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando. Edward me agarró del brazo, indicándome que acortara el paso. Cuando Kate estuvo a unos cinco o seis metros por delante, miró por encima del hombro, advirtió que no estábamos con ella y se dio la vuelta para esperarnos.

Durante un minuto no hicimos otra cosa que estar parados los tres mirándonos. Luego, Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tienes un problema —le dijo a Kate—. Supongo que has venido a nosotros para que te ayudemos con ese problema. Pero no vamos a sonsacártelo.

—Tenéis cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo sé. Pero creo que... podría estar relacionado.

—Y yo supongo que vas a explicarnos qué es lo que está relacionado en cuanto volvamos al hotel.

Kate afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.


	33. 31 Un mensaje no entregado

**Un mensaje no entregado**

La puerta de nuestra habitación en el hotel se estaba cerrando todavía a nuestras espaldas cuando Kate empezó a hablar.

—Tengo un fantasma —dijo—. Y es un fantasma extraño. Iba a decíroslo, pero sé que estáis ocupados y además no estaba segura de lo que ocurría, y sigo sin estarlo. —Se apoyó en el brazo del sillón y continuó hablando—. Todo empezó el miércoles por la tarde, antes de mi función en Orlando. En un principio, imaginé que sería Dana, que sabía que estaba muerta y quería vengarse porque yo le había mentido. —Kate se retorció los rizos—. No debería haberlo hecho..., aunque tampoco podía decirle que estaba muerta..., no era ése mi cometido. Pero me excedí dándole confianza. Me salió de manera automática, como si estuviera en uno de mis espectáculos.

Por un momento dejó de mirar a Edward para clavarme los ojos. Como ninguno de nosotros decía nada, ella continuó.

—Eso es lo que hago en mis funciones, y lo digo por si no os habíais dado cuenta. Nadie quiere oír la verdad. Fanny Mae quiere establecer contacto con su amado, y el tipo está junto a mí gritando: «¿Que estás preocupada por mí? ¡Maldita puta, no lo estabas cuando saltaste a la cama con mi hermano apenas una hora después de mi funeral!». ¿Vosotros creéis que puedo a decirle eso a ella? Le cuento lo mismo que a todos los demás. Te echa de menos, pero es feliz y está en un lugar agradable. Y una piensa que, después de dar el mismo maldito mensaje mil veces, se van a dar cuenta, pero no es así. Diles lo que quieren oír y nunca se quejarán.

Inhaló y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Cuando el espectro hizo su aparición, me figuré que era Dana, y por eso volví aquí a hablar con ella. Pero ella se había ido, y el que me persigue no, de modo que obviamente no es ella.

—¿No puedes entrar en contacto con él? —le pregunté.

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es lo extraño. No puedo entrar en contacto. No sólo eso, sino que se está comportando..., bueno, no está siguiendo el protocolo de la relación entre espíritu y nigromante. —Me miró—. ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto? ¿Cómo se pone en contacto un espíritu con un nigromante?

—Vagamente —dije—. La mayoría de los nigromantes que conozco no hablan de eso.

—Muy propio. Se comportan como si fuese un gran secreto. Según lo concibo yo, mis amigos, los sobrenaturales, por lo menos, _deberían _saber cómo funciona. Si no, cuando me vean hablando sola y mirando paredes vacías, van a pensar que he perdido la razón. Hay dos maneras principales en que un espíritu se hace presente. Si conoce los procedimientos adecuados, puede manifestarse, y entonces tengo visión y sonido. Si no conoce los procedimientos entonces sólo cuento con el oído, con las consabidas voces-en-la-cabeza. Cualquier espíritu debería poder hacer esto último. Pero éste no puede.

—¿De modo que en cambio tira cosas?

—Lo hace ahora. Hasta hoy, no había hecho otra cosa que andar a mi alrededor, como cazador al acecho. Sé que está ahí. Lo percibo todo el tiempo, como si alguien estuviese mirando por encima de mi hombro, y —levantó una mano para mostrar el temblor de sus dedos— me está poniendo nerviosa. ¿Acaso le va a dar por comportarse como un duende? Y eso es lo que..., bueno, que estoy asustada, y lo reconozco.

—La actividad de los duendes es escasa en la actualidad, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Muy escasa. Cuando yo era más joven hice algunos trabajos de expulsión de duendes para pagarme las facturas. ¿Cuál es la queja número uno de los dueños de casas encantadas? Los duendes. Respondí a docenas, si no a centenares de llamadas. Sólo encontré a tres verdaderos duendes. El resto de las veces se trataba de críos listillos que querían que se les prestara atención. A los que me llamaban, yo les decía entonces algunos inventos sobre que los espíritus querían ver que la familia pasara más tiempo junta, y eso, por lo general, resolvía el problema. Una verdadera actividad de duendes, en cambio, significa que un espíritu había encontrado el modo de mover cosas en nuestra dimensión, y ése es un talento muy especial.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puede manipular objetos en otra dimensión un espíritu que no puede siquiera tomar contacto con un nigromante? Entiendo el problema. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ésta no sea en absoluto una entidad con base en un ser humano?

—Tal vez sea un demonio menor —dije—. O un espíritu de la naturaleza.

—Supongo que podría ser —respondió Kate—. Pero yo soy una nigromante. Hablo con los muertos, como dice la palabra. Si no está muerto, ¿por qué me molesta? Vosotros, los brujos, sois los que lanzáis hechizos, de modo que tal vez esté tratando de hablar con _vosotros. _Y estoy segura de que el mensaje es para vosotros. Aunque hasta el incidente de la librería, siempre se apartaba cuando estabais conmigo.

—Porque creyó que tú ibas a transmitir el mensaje —dije—. Pero tal vez el mensaje consiste en decirnos que empecemos a conjurar, para que pueda comunicarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tú no comprendías, subió el nivel en la librería. Por consiguiente, intentemos hacer un conjuro en grupo. Entre los tres, tiene que encontrar alguno con quien pueda hablar.

Kate levantó los ojos hacia el techo.

—¿Oyes eso, Casper? Vamos a intentar establecer contacto contigo, de modo que puedes dejar de molestar ahora.

Tras un momento de silencio, pregunté:

—¿Ha cesado?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece que el problema de contacto se produce en ambos sentidos. Yo no puedo oírlo y él no puede oírme. Dejad que vaya a por mis cosas y veamos si podemos arreglar ese problema.

En el momento en que Kate abría su maletín, sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward.

—Sí, estoy muy interesado —dijo tras un intercambio de saludos—. Sin embargo, puede que no podamos verlo hasta dentro de una semana, más o menos. ¿Habría algún problema? —Hizo una pausa—. Muy bien, gracias. —Otra pausa—. No, no me ha sido posible todavía y, en última instancia, la decisión es de ella, pero me gustaría mucho verlo. —Pausa—. Sí, le avisaré en cuanto volvamos a Portland.

Se despidió, sacó luego la agenda de la cartera y escribió una nota mientras Kate preparaba sus herramientas en el suelo. Esta vez, no se molestó en pedirnos que nos retiráramos.

—Una verdadera sesión —dijo cuando hubo terminado—. Ahora lo único que necesitamos son unos sacos de dormir y una pelea de almohadas. Cuando yo era pequeña nunca me dejaban quedarme a dormir en casa de compañeras, no fuera a ser que los chicos intentaran realizar una sesión. Podría haberles dado más de lo que esperaban.

Nos acomodamos en el suelo.

—Voy a lanzar un hechizo general de llamada —dijo Edward —. Uno moderado, mejor, nada que pueda convocar algo peligroso.

—Yo voy a hacer mi hechizo de comunicación —dije—. Es para la comunicación mental con los vivos, pero podría ayudar.

—¿Comunicación mental? —Dijo Kate—. ¿Pueden hacer eso las brujas? Estupendo.

—No exactamente. Sólo funciona si la otra parte está esperándolo y sólo si están a cierta distancia, de modo que realmente, ¿para qué sirve? ¿Para ahorrar algunos dólares en la cuenta de los teléfonos móviles? La recepción es más deficiente que en los móviles más baratos.

Todos nos acomodamos, hicimos lo nuestro... y no ocurrió nada.

—¡Oye! —Kate gritó mirando al techo—. ¿Hace una hora estabas destrozando una librería tratando de llamar mi atención y ahora no puedes molestarte siquiera en decir «¡hola!»? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Con la nigromante más famosa de los Estados Unidos de América. Y no sólo eso, sino también con alguien que ha sido Líder del Aquelarre y con el hijo de un CEO de una Camarilla. Tres sobrenaturales poderosos que están esperando, conteniendo la respiración para hablar contigo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la agenda de Edward se cayó de la mesa.

—Me parece que eso significa que no está muy impresionado —dije yo.

La tapa de la agenda se abrió de golpe.

—Creo que eso es una señal —apuntó Edward —. ¿Voy a...?

—Acércate, párate junto a la agenda y observa —dije—. Nosotras seguiremos trabajando.

Kate hizo su invocación mientras yo lanzaba el hechizo.

—Nada —dijo Edward antes de que yo preguntase—. Tal vez...

Las páginas comenzaron a moverse.

—Parece que hay cierto retraso desde el mundo de los espíritus —dije.

—Está en la primera página de la D de mi libreta de direcciones —dijo Edward —. Si el espíritu se está refiriendo a una persona determinada de esta página, no veo la conexión. Mis contactos sobrenaturales están registrados en otra sección. Éstos son todos humanos.

Mi cartera se cayó de la silla que estaba junto a la puerta. Al caer, se abrió y todo su contenido rodó por la alfombra. Un momento después, mi agenda electrónica se abrió sola.

—Un fantasma experto en tecnología —dijo Kate—. Tal vez quiera comunicarse por mensaje de texto.

—Lo más probable —dijo Edward — es que _no _sea experto en tecnología o, por lo menos, no sepa cómo funciona una agenda electrónica. Creo que el mensaje que se supone que hemos de recibir es el de que el nombre adecuado está no en mi libreta de direcciones, sino en la de Bella.

—¿Cómo puede saber lo que tengo ahí? —pregunté, cruzando la habitación para recoger mi agenda.

—Tal vez no lo sepa, sino que lo supone. ¿A quién conoces cuyo apellido empiece por D? Presumiblemente a un sobrenatural.

—A una docena de personas, puede que más. Hay..., espera, tenemos otras pistas. La librería. De todos los libros que había en una sección, sólo tiró al suelo ejemplares de _El misterio de Salem's Lot._

—¿Brujas? —preguntó Edward.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Vampiros..., pero si el espíritu no conoce la cultura popular, podría pensar en brujas.

—También tiraba al suelo ejemplares de _La Ilíada _de Homero —dije.

—¡Ah, estupendo! —Dijo Kate—. Pasamos de _Quién quiere ser millonario _a _Peligro final: _¿dónde vamos a encontrar un lumbreras que haya leído _La Ilíada?_

—Bueno, aquí mismo —respondí yo—. Tuve que leerla. Era lectura obligatoria de la Literatura en la universidad.

—Yo también la tenía en mi plan de estudios —dijo Edward.

—Muy bien, los desertores de la escuela se ponen en evidencia una vez más —dijo Kate—. Bueno, yo supe la respuesta sobre Stephen King. Eso debería hacerme merecedora de un bonito regalo de despedida. ¿De qué trata _La Ilíada?_

—De la guerra de Troya —dije.

—Con el caballo —dijo Kate—. Eso lo sabía. ¿Hay sobrenaturales en la historia?

—Hay una hechicera, Circe..., no, eso es en _La Odisea._

—A menos que, de nuevo, el espíritu se equivoque en sus referencias literarias —dijo Edward —. Si creía que _El misterio de Salem's Lot _era sobre brujas y que la hechicera era de _La Ilíada..._

—Empecemos por ahí, entonces —dijo Kate—. Brujas cuyos apellidos comiencen con D. Tú eres bruja, de modo que el fantasma puede suponer que tú sabes...

—Tanya —dije, dándole un golpe a mi agenda—. Tanya, la profetisa de _La Ilíada. _Tanya DuCharme, del Consejo Interracial.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Kate—. Esa Tanya es una bruja.

—Es una mujer vampiro.

—Aún mejor. —Kate miró al techo—. ¿Es eso? ¿Hemos ganado?

No hubo respuesta.

—Si no puede oírnos, necesitará ayuda —dije—. Esperad.

Cogí de entre las cosas dispersas por el suelo mi bolígrafo y mi bloc de notas, arranqué una hoja de papel y escribí Tanya. Puse la hoja sobre la mesa. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta del espíritu.

—Bueno —dijo Kate—. Tres posibilidades. Una, estamos totalmente equivocados. Dos, el espíritu se ha calmado porque finalmente hemos recibido el mensaje. Tres, es analfabeto.

—Si el mensaje es Tanya, yo aún no sé que significa dije.

—¿Por qué no la llamamos? —propuso Edward —. Y vemos si puede arrojar alguna luz sobre todo esto.


	34. 32 Ir contracorriente en un huracán

**Remar contracorriente en medio de un huracán**

Llamé a Tanya desde el teléfono de la habitación del hotel. Esto resultaba un poco indiscreto, y normalmente habría sido más cauta, pero llamar desde el hotel era la mejor manera de asegurar que contestara. Tanya era una deesas personas que usan una especie de pantalla telefónica, y no se contentaba con hacer oídos sordos a las llamadas de personas desconocidas. Casi siempre dejaba que el aparato registrara la llamada, y luego llamaba ella si le parecía bien. La única manera de persuadirla para que contestara era picándole la curiosidad. Y eso era lo que podía hacer una llamada desde un hotel de Miami.

Tanya respondió al segundo tono.

—Soy Bella —dije.

La línea permaneció en silencio y yo percibía a través de ella el disgusto de Tanya. Pero, salvo desconectar accidentalmente el cable telefónico, poco era lo que podía hacer. Bueno, podía colgar pero eso habría sido grosero, y Tanya nunca quería ser grosera.

—¿Qué problema hay, Bella? —preguntó, con una voz de la que se desprendían trocitos de hielo.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta...

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a llamar? ¿Para charlar, para saludar? Seguro que no. Bastante presuntuoso de tu parte, Bella, venir a pedir favores después de lo que me has hecho con Alice.

—Yo no he hecho...

—No sé lo que le habrás dicho de mí, pero te aseguro que voy a aclarar las cosas con ella. Comprendo que te sientas amenazada en tu amistad con ella, pero...

— Tanya —dije con voz seca—. No le he dicho nada a Alice sobre ti. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si no contesta tus llamadas, te sugiero que le preguntes por qué no lo hace. O, mejor, que te lo preguntes a ti misma.

—¿Qué se supone que...

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo, eso es lo único que te digo. Créeme, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que sabotear tus amistades. Los mundos de los demás no giran alrededor del tuyo, Tanya.

—¿Me has llamado para insultarme, Bella?

—No, he llamado para saber cómo estás.

—Muy gracioso.

—No, te lo digo en serio. Estoy en medio de una investigación de asesinato y ha surgido tu nombre...

—Ah, y tú sospechas de mí, ¿no es cierto? Qué... atenta.

—No, no sospecho de ti. —Lo dije apretando los dientes. A veces, mantener una conversación con Tanya era como remar contracorriente en medio de un huracán—. Las víctimas tenían toda la sangre y estoy segura de que tú no despreciarías una comida gratis. Te llamo porque ha aparecido tu nombre, de modo que me preocupé. ¿No ha habido nada anormal por ahí?

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy en peligro? ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en dignarte a llamarme desde que lo sabes?

—Dos minutos aproximadamente.

Se produjo una pausa, mientras se le ocurría algún modo de transformar mi preocupación en desdén.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—Una investigación de asesinato, como te he dicho. Ha habido varias muertes...

—¿Y no se lo has notificado al Consejo?

Conté hasta tres. Al lado de la habitación, Edward me señaló el minibar. Levanté los ojos hacia arriba.

—No es asunto del Consejo —respondí—. Son asuntos de las camarillas...

—Bueno, entonces es algo que no me concierne, ¿verdad? Las camarillas no tienen nada que ver con los vampiros, de modo que, obviamente, no soy ni sospechosa ni víctima potencial.

—Supongo que no —dije—. Debe de ser un error. Te veré en el próximo Consejo...

—No me despaches con eso, Bella. Si mi nombre ha aparecido en esa investigación, quiero saber más sobre el asunto. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Había despertado su curiosidad y ahora no me dejaría retirarme del teléfono sin una explicación completa. Y no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Como tú misma has dicho, debe de ser un error... —empecé a decir.

—No he dicho eso.

—Discúlpame por haberte molestado. Si oigo alguna otra cosa, te lo haré saber. Gracias. Adiós. —Colgué el auricular y me desplomé en el sofá.

—Jesús —dijo Kate—. Parece un trabajo pesado.

—La próxima vez que tengamos que ponernos en contacto con ella haré un pacto contigo —dije—. Tu espectro por mi vampiro.

—Me parece que me quedaré con mi espectro. Así que parece que quizás el acoso del espíritu no está relacionado con el caso, después de todo. Este espíritu me vio contigo la semana pasada, tú conoces a Tanya, y él quiere transmitirle un mensaje a ella. Aunque, por lo que he oído, no imagino quién puede querer hablar con ella.

—No es tan mala —dije—. Simplemente no nos llevamos bien.

—Tal vez, pero es una mujer vampiro. Debe de haber un montón de espectros en el otro mundo por su culpa, esperando la hora propicia, esperando a que aparezca. Tal vez sea ése el mensaje: cuando mueras, te vamos a matar..., o algo así. Por supuesto, tendrán que esperar un tiempo muy pero que muy largo.

—No por Tanya —dije—. Es muy vieja. Probablemente no le queden más de cincuenta años de su garantía de casi inmortalidad.

—Pero eso no importa, ¿no es cierto? Quienesquiera que la estén esperando del otro lado se llevarán una desilusión porque allí no van los vampiros.

Edward y yo la miramos.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Oh-la-la, miren eso! La nigromante sabe algo que los chicos listos no saben. Los vampiros ya están muertos, ¿os acordáis? De modo que ¿adónde van los muertos cuando mueren? Buena pregunta. Yo lo único que sé es que no hay vampiros muertos en el mundo de los fantasmas. ¿Mi opinión? _Esta _es su vida después de la vida. Cuando su tarjeta de tiempo se les agota, ¡puf!, desaparecen. Y ésa es vuestra lección de hoy sobre los no muertos. Ahora ha llegado el momento de volver al trabajo. ¿O me tomo primero un descanso? No hemos almorzado y ya es casi la hora de cenar.

—Vosotros tenéis llamadas que hacer —dije—. Mis únicos contactos son miembros del Consejo, que no saben casi nada sobre los asuntos de las camarillas, de modo que me ocuparé de la cena. ¿Qué os apetece?

—Lo que yo quiero es que te tomes un descanso —dijo Edward —. Has estado...

—Estoy bien.

—Cuando te vi corriendo por la librería, Bella, estabas tan pálida que bien podrías haber sido el fantasma de Kate. Y, aunque te parezca que lo estás ocultando muy bien, no creas que no he advertido que te encoges cada vez que te sientas o te pones de pie. En cuanto a la cena... —Cogió su teléfono móvil—. Servicio de habitaciones. Maravillosa invención. Ve a acostarte, por favor.

—Pero yo...

—Bella...

—Las carpetas sobre Joey y Matthew —dije—. Todavía no las hemos leído...

Me dio las carpetas.

—Léelas en la cama, entonces.

Vacilé un momento, y luego cogí las carpetas y los dejé con sus llamadas telefónicas.

Me dormí leyendo las carpetas y no me desperté hasta pasadas las nueve. Edward, que había sospechado que iba a quedarme dormida, me había pedido un sándwich y una ensalada un poco antes de que me despertara. También me había desnudado, suponiendo probablemente que no iba a despertarme hasta el día siguiente. Cuando me levanté, pensé en volver a vestirme, pero me pareció un esfuerzo innecesario, de modo que me puse tan sólo mi kimono, que es bastante decoroso. Al fin y al cabo a Kate la había visto con menos ropa.

Kate había reservado la habitación contigua, y estaba en ella terminando de hacer sus llamadas, pero cuando me desperté, pasó a la nuestra para informarme. Tanto ella como Edward habían sondeado a sus contactos y no habían encontrado a nadie que hubiese oído ni el más vago rumor siquiera acerca de un sobrenatural que viviese en Ohio y que hubiese tenido relación o problemas con las camarillas recientemente. Ni siquiera Raoul había sido de ayuda. Edward estaba decepcionado, pero no sorprendido. Cuando se vive tan lejos de la red de las camarillas, era improbable que se tuviese la oportunidad de coincidir con ellas.

Sabiendo que la conexión Cincinnati podía ser una pista falsa, Edward y Kate habían ampliado el círculo a cualquier sobrenatural que hubiese estado en el punto de mira de las camarillas durante los últimos dos años. Eso condujo a una lista de veinte nombres, más una docena de promesas de volver a llamar con más información. Entre esos nombres, sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros veía a nadie cuya frustración con las camarillas fuese tan grande como para lanzarse a una serie de asesinatos. Las quejas más frecuentes se referían a que las camarillas les habían negado un empleo o a que habían sido molestados porque _ellos _habían rehusado empleos ofrecidos por las camarillas. Nadie mataría a adolescentes por algo así. Esperábamos que cuando los otros contactos llamaran con sus listas, viéramos posibilidades más verosímiles.

—¿Y hasta entonces? —pregunté—. No he visto mucho en las carpetas sobre el escenario de los crímenes, pero probablemente deberíamos revisarlas juntos. Voy a buscar...

Edward me puso una mano en la rodilla, para contenerme.

—Mañana. Por hoy, ya hemos hecho suficiente y creo que nos hemos ganado una o dos horas de respiro.

—Podríamos pedir una película —dijo Kate.

No dije nada, pero Edward captó mi expresión de escaso entusiasmo. Se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y sacó de su maleta el tubo que contenía el rollo. Cuando me miró, sonreí. Me volví hacia Kate.

—¿Te molestaría que no viéramos la película? Tengo el cerebro un poco adormilado todavía, y realmente necesito una distracción más activa. Edward y yo tenemos un hechizo que estamos ansiosos de practicar.

—¿Practicar un hechizo? —dijo—. A mí eso me suena a trabajo.

Sonreí.

—En absoluto, y menos cuando se trata de un hechizo nuevo. Nunca se tienen demasiados hechizos.

Kate se echó a reír.

—Pero qué aplicados sois. Y qué listos. ¿Qué es entonces lo que hace vuestro nuevo hechizo?

—Baja cinco o seis grados la temperatura corporal del objetivo, induciendo una hipotermia moderada.

Kate miró a Edward s, y luego a mí.

—Ajá. Muy bien, pero tengo que preguntaros: ¿para qué demonios necesitáis semejante hechizo?

—Ambos tenemos un número limitado de hechizos letales.

—¿Y... qué hay de malo en ello?

—Puede ser. No te preocupes. Ambos somos muy responsables. Nunca usaríamos mal nuestro poder. Ah, oye, si no te molesta quedarte un poco más, podríamos trabajar con un objetivo.

—¿Un objetivo?

—Bueno, sin un objetivo no podemos saber con seguridad si el hechizo funciona bien.

Kate se puso de pie.

—Creo que me llama mi televisor. Que os lo paséis bien.

—Lo haremos.

Edward esperó que Kate se retirara, y luego se sentó junto a mí.

—Al fin solos —murmuró.

Le saqué el rollo, lo desenrollé y lo leí.

—Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Lanzamos directamente el hechizo? ¿O nos divertimos y jugamos?

—¿Hace falta que lo preguntes? Pero la decisión debería ser tuya, en realidad. Si estás muy cansada, o dolorida...

—Oh, me siento muy bien. —Sonreí—. Lo bastante bien, en cualquier caso. ¿Lanzamiento de hechizos con desnudo te parece bien?

—Más que bien. —Miró mi kimono—. Aunque da la impresión de que partes con desventaja.

—¿Alguna objeción por tu parte?

Sonrió lentamente mientras me atraía hacia sí.

—En absoluto.

No conseguimos que funcionara el hechizo, porque agotamos nuestra reserva de energía —la mía, al menos— antes de lograr un lanzamiento exitoso. No nos importó. _Antes _sí que nos importaba. El éxito o el fracaso en la práctica de un hechizo solía importarnos mucho, a ambos, y los dos reconocíamos que tras un fracaso experimentábamos horas e incluso días de frustración. Pero ahora que casi siempre practicábamos juntos, se había convertido en un juego más que en una prueba. Y, tuviéramos o no éxito con un hechizo nuevo, la práctica conjunta tenía sin duda una ventaja manifiesta: que nunca terminábamos una sesión sintiéndonos frustrados.


	35. 33 No estoy muerta todavía

**No estoy muerta todavía**

Nos despertamos a las siete. Kate apareció algunos minutos después, y a juzgar por las apariencias, no había dormido más que una o dos horas. Mientras Edward bajaba a buscar nuestro desayuno, me di una ducha rápida. Acababa de salir cuando alguien llamó a nuestra puerta. Probablemente era Edward, de nuevo con las manos llenas.

—Mira a ver quién es —le pedí a Kate.

Me vestí, abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con Kate allí parada.

—Mujer vampiro a la puerta —dijo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Suspiré.

—Por favor, dime que no es Tanya.

—¿Pelo largo rubio-rojizo? ¿Más o menos de mi edad? ¿Maquillaje perfecto? ¿Ropa de marca?

—Mierda —dije, apoyándome en la pared.

—¿Qué tal si no la invito a pasar?

—Desgraciadamente, eso no funciona. Tanya va a donde quiere, se la invite o no, se la quiera o no. Cruces, agua bendita, gélidas miradas, nada la detiene.

—He oído lo que has dicho, Bella —dijo Tanya desde la habitación principal—. Deja de esconderte en el baño y dime de qué va todo esto.

Crucé el dormitorio y entré en el salón. Tanya estaba esperando junto a la ventana, bajo la luz del sol y, lamentablemente, sin prenderse fuego.

Me volví hacia Kate.

— Tanya, te presento...

—Sé quien es —respondió Tanya —. Tengo televisor.

—Ah, entonces ya os habéis presentado..., no, un momento... —Miré a Kate—. Tú no sabías cómo se llamaba. ¿Cómo sabías entonces que era una mujer vampiro?

—Muy fácil. Del mismo modo que las brujas y los hechiceros os reconocéis mutuamente. Soy una nigromante. Ella está muerta. De modo que me doy cuenta. Las únicas cosas muertas que van por ahí caminando son los vampiros. Bueno, están también los zombis, pero no huelen a perfume francés.

—No seas ridícula —saltó Tanya mirando fijamente a Kate—. No estoy muerta.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. ¿Así que has hecho todo ese camino...?

—_No _estoy muerta.

Jaime me miró haciendo un gesto con los ojos.

—Vale, como quieras...

Se abrió la puerta del vestíbulo. Edward entró y se detuvo. Miró a Tanya, y luego a su bandeja con desayuno para tres.

—No te preocupes —dijo Kate—. No come. Bueno, lo hace, pero ni siquiera tú eres tan hospitalario.

—Ah, Tanya, supongo —dijo él, colocando la bandeja sobre una mesita.

— Tanya, Edward Cullen —dije—. Edward, Tanya DuCharme.

Tanya echó un rápido vistazo a Edward, valorándolo y descartándolo en una milésima de segundo. Me invadió la ira, no tanto por su insultante actitud, como por el modo frío y confiado en que lo hizo, con una mirada que decía que si lo hubiera querido para ella, lo habría tenido. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Alice.

— Tanya ya se iba —dije—. Parece que se ha equivocado de camino cuando se dirigía a otra parte.

—No me iré hasta que no me deis una explicación.

—En primer lugar, no te debemos ninguna explicación. En segundo lugar, si creyera que una vez que te la diéramos te irías, te la daría en un segundo. Estamos muy ocupados, y por mucho que aprecie tu interés...

—Dijiste que mi nombre surgió con referencia a un caso. Quiero saber quién, cómo y por qué.

—No lo sé, no lo sé y no lo sé —dijo Kate—. No nos lo dijo.

—¿Quién?

—El trasgo.

Tanya cruzó los brazos.

—¿El trasgo?

—Un espíritu —dije—. O puede que no, aún no lo sabemos. Una entidad espiritual de alguna clase ha estado molestando a Kate y tiene algo que ver contigo. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué querría un fantasma comunicarse conmigo?

—Tal vez porque tú lo enviaste al otro mundo —respondió Kate—. Tu cena vuelve a buscarte.

Antes de que Tanya pudiese responder, sonó el teléfono de la habitación.

Edward cogió la extensión que había en un lateral de la mesa. Se anunció, y esperó. Su mirada buscó la mía, con un ligero fruncimiento de labios.

—Sí, por supuesto, puede que nosotros... —Hizo una pausa—. Ah, vale, de acuerdo. Sube. —Edward colgó y se volvió hacia mí—. Era Diego Vulturi.

—¿El hermanastro de..., el hijo de Marcus?

—Sí, tiene algo que decirnos, sobre el caso. Está en la recepción.

—¿Queréis que me esfume? —preguntó Kate.

—No es necesario. Ya desde el juicio sabe que has estado trabajando con nosotros. Pero quizás...

Miró a Tanya.

—No me voy a ningún lado hasta que me deis algunas respuestas —dijo.

—Sí, entiendo, pero dada la animosidad que existe entre las camarillas y los vampiros...

—No es animosidad —replicó Tanya —. Para que haya animosidad, es preciso reconocer que la otra parte existe. No tenéis que preocuparos. Seré como las camarillas quieren que sea: invisible. Ya que nadie puede reconocer a los vampiros por su aspecto —se dirigió aKate cargada de intención— no hace falta que sepa lo que soy.

Se oyó un golpe a la puerta. Edward la abrió. Diego Vulturi entró, seguido por un hombre que sólo podía ser un guardaespaldas de su Camarilla. Diego se volvió a su guardia.

—Espera fuera —le dijo en voz baja.

—El señor Vulturi ha dicho... —empezó a decir el guardia.

—Por favor —insistió Diego.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y se retiró al vestíbulo. Edward cerró la puerta.

—El abuelo se está volviendo paranoico —dijo Diego—. Me siento como si volviera a tener doce años.

—Diego, te presento a Kate Vegas —dijo Edward—. Kate, Diego Vulturi, el nieto de Aro Vulturi.

Diego sonrió.

—Hola, mi hermano te ve en _El show de Keni Bales _todos los meses.

Mientras se estrechaban las manos, la mirada de Diego pasó a Tanya.

—Diego, Tanya —dijo Edward—. Tanya, Diego Vulturi.

Si Diego advirtió la falta del apellido de Tanya, no dio señales de ello; le estrechó la mano con un «mucho gusto» y después se volvió a nosotros.

—Tyler Boyd ha desaparecido. —Me miró fijamente y añadió—: Es el hijo menor del CEO de la Camarilla Boyd. Tiene diecisiete años.

—¿Ha desaparecido? ¿Cuándo?

—No estamos seguros. Tyler fue a la habitación de su hotel anoche, alrededor de las once. Como no apareció a la hora del desayuno, su padre envió a alguien a buscarlo. Su guardaespaldas estaba en la habitación, muerto, y Tyler había desaparecido. El señor Boyd llamó a mi abuelo y las camarillas han estado buscándolo desde entonces.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Mi padre tiene rastreadores chamanes excelentes.

—Ése es el problema. No han llamado a tu padre, ni a ninguna otra persona de tu Ca..., de la Camarilla de tu familia.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Pero ha desaparecido aquí, ¿no es verdad? En Miami.

—Y los Cullen tienen todos los recursos necesarios, lo sé. Es una locura. ¡Me tienen hasta...! —Miró a Kate y a Tanya —. Disculpadme. Es que estoy harto de tanta estupidez. Joey está muerto y ahora Tyler ha desaparecido y lo único que se les ocurre a las camarillas es pelearse por la cuestión de a quién echar la culpa y de quién controla la investigación. Sin los rastreadores y sin los expertos en escenarios de crímenes de tu padre, lo único que tenemos son guardaespaldas que andan recorriendo la ciudad con la esperanza de toparse con Tyler.

—Así que quieres que llame a mi padre.

Diego se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Sí, sé que no te llevas bien con él, y me desagrada pedírtelo, pero no se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer. Traté de llamar al conmutador de su compañía, pero, por supuesto, lo único que hicieron fue pasarme de un asistente a otro, empleados que ni siquiera pueden transmitir un mensaje. Si tienes el número directo de tu padre, yo puedo hacer la llamada.

—A tu familia no le gustaría. Mejor lo hago yo.

—No me preocupa lo que piense mi familia. Puedes decirle a tu padre que fui yo quien te pidió que lo llamaras.

—Lo llamaré, porque tiene los recursos necesarios para examinar el escenario del crimen y buscar a Tyler. Sin embargo, no le diré que fue a iniciativa tuya. En este momento estás disgustado, y con buenas razones, pero éste no es el momento oportuno para que tomes esa decisión.

—No me importa...

—Edward tiene razón —dije—. No sólo es inconveniente que provoques un conflicto con tu familia, sino que tampoco es oportuno que aumentes el que ya existe entre las camarillas. Sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

Diego asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pero después de que hagas la llamada, ¿querrías venir al hotel de los Boyd conmigo? He venido aquí porque quería que tu padre se involucrara, pero también porque quería que lo hicierais vosotros. Hasta ahora habéis hecho mucho más que las camarillas.

—Por supuesto que iremos —dijo Edward —. Pero creo que sería mejor que cada uno fuera por su lado. ¿Por qué no le das a Bella la dirección del hotel mientras que yo telefoneo a mi padre?

Cuando Edward se alejó, Diego miró a Kate y a Tanya, ninguna de las cuales se molestaba en fingir que no estaba escuchando. Obviamente tenía algo más que decirme, de modo que le ofrecí acompañarlo hasta su automóvil. El guardaespaldas lo siguió hasta elascensor. Mientras esperábamos, Diego me dio la dirección del hotel de los Boyd.

—Tú... —empezó a decir Diego cuando entrábamos en el ascensor— tienes a alguien con Bree, ¿verdad? ¿Está en un lugar seguro?

—Con unos amigos —respondí. Como lo vi dudar, añadí—: Sobrenaturales.

—Bien, bien. Me lo imaginaba. Traté de mencionárselo a mi tío, que alguien debía enterarse de si está bien protegida, puesto que es un objetivo potencial. A mi abuelo no puedo decírselo. Después..., después de lo que ocurrió con mi padre, él..., bueno, no se nos permite hablar de Bree. Tampoco mi tío quiere preguntar a Carlisle por ella. Creo que...

—¿Se comportan como si no existiera? Después de lo ocurrido la última primavera, me alegro de que así sea.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones. Tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Nada apaga más una conversación que recordarle a alguien que su familia es responsable de haberle destrozado la vida a alguien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Hice a Diego una seña para que aguardara mientras escribía una dirección de correo electrónico.

—Es la de Bree —dije—. Si alguna vez quieres saludarla, presentarte, ésta podría ser la forma más fácil. Si prefieres no hacerlo, lo entenderé.

Cogió el papel.

—Lo haré. Me gustaría... ponerme en contacto. No me parece bien que la ignoremos. —Dobló la hoja de papel en cuartos y la guardó en su billetera. Mientras lo hacía, miró una fotografía ajada que llevaba en el compartimiento del documento de identidad—. No tendrás una foto de ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cómo no. —Saqué la cartera y busqué en la parte de las tarjetas, que estaba llena de fotos—. Algún día tengo que dejar de hacer esto y comprarme un álbum de fotos del tamaño de una cartera, como esas viejecitas que te enseñan a todos sus nietos mientras haces cola en el banco.

Saqué dos. Una era de Bree montando a caballo por primera vez, ese verano; en la otra estaban Bree, Edward y Jake jugando a los aros cerca de nuestra casa el mes anterior.

—Es preciosa —dijo, sonriendo—. Sin duda tiene los ojos de papá.

—Quédate ésa —dije señalando la foto en que estaba a caballo—. Tengo otra en casa.

Me dio las gracias y nos despedimos.

Cuando volví a nuestra habitación encontré a Tanya y Kate sentadas cada una en un extremo del sofá, Kate leyendo su última revista, y Tanya encogida para saltar en el momento en que yo llegase.

—¿Así que el asesino está atacando a las familias de las camarillas? —dijo—. ¿Primero a los Vulturi, y ahora a los Boyd?

Le di una versión muy breve de los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta el momento.

—¿El nieto de un CEO? —La contracción de su entrecejo se acusó—. Así que es un crimen por venganza.

—Hummm, sí. Eso es lo que nosotros...

Edward abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Has conseguido hablar con tu padre? —pregunté.

Edward dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Va hacia el hotel con un equipo. Le dije que llegaríamos enseguida, y ha prometido abrirnos camino. Seguramente resultará fácil. Sospecho que cualquiera que tenga autoridad como para discutírselo debe hallarse ya en algún otro lugar, buscando a Tyler. ¿Vamos?

Tanya se puso de pie y cogió su bolso.

—No, no —dije—. Esto es muy serio...

—Me doy cuenta, Bella. Estás buscando a una persona desaparecida. Una mujer vampiro rastrea mucho mejor que un chamán.

Yo vacilé y miré a Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Tanya —. El resto me lo explicáis por el camino.

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando esta historia! Gracias por sus comentarios, adoro leer sus opiniones! Ahh! y ya tengo pensada la próxima adaptación para nuestra pareja favorita, no será sobrenatural pero si una historia con un amor de película y fantástico en mi opinión ya os contaré más adelante! **

**Un abrazo y FELIZ 2013! **


	36. 34 Intuición depredadora

**Intuición depredadora**

Edward había alquilado un coche la mañana anterior, de modo que ya no necesitábamos el de Kate. Ella se quedó en la habitación del hotel y prometió llamar si aparecía alguna otra persona. Según nuestra costumbre, si llevamos algún huésped en el coche, yo me siento atrás. Lo hago por cortesía. Pero Tanya hace que me salga la grosería, de manera que me senté delante, al lado del conductor, y dejé que se le arrugara el vestido de Donna Karan en la parte de atrás, que estaba llena de cosas.

Nos llevó más de unos irritantes cuarenta minutos llegar al hotel de los Boyd. No sólo se encontraba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, sino que tropezamos con un embotellamiento en una zona en obras y habríamos llegado aún más tarde si Edward no hubiese encontrado otro camino por calles laterales.

Mientras viajábamos, le procuré a Tanya una visión de conjunto más amplia. Cuando entramos en el aparcamiento del hotel, seguía haciendo preguntas.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo Edward—. Aunque corra el riesgo de ofenderte, Tanya, debo pedirte, nuevamente, que no reveles...

—No tengo la más mínima intención de dejarles saber quién soy.

—Gracias.

—Sería incluso mejor que Tanya nos esperase aquí —sugerí—. Hasta que empecemos la búsqueda.

—Buena idea. Tanya, si...

La puerta dio un golpe al cerrarse. Ella se dirigía ya a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio.

—Me parece que no —dije.

—Si no impedimos que se involucre, puede que satisfaga antes su curiosidad.

—¿Y se vuelva antes a su casa?

Edward sonrió levemente.

—Sería una buena idea.

Troy se reunió con nosotros en el aparcamiento, y nos escoltó después hasta el hotel, un complejo de lujo que no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los alojamientos que yo había visto.

Desde fuera de la suite de Tyler Boyd del segundo piso, nada hacía pensar que allí se había cometido un asesinato recientemente, o que un equipo de los expertos estaba examinando la habitación de arriba abajo. Sólo cuando se abrió la puerta se oyó el ruido que había dentro.

Dos hombres estaban trabajando en la zona de estar, uno tomando fotos y el otro pasando un aspirador de mano por el sofá. De una de las habitaciones de atrás apareció un tercer hombre, que llevaba lo que parecía un estuche de ordenador portátil. Intercambió un apresurado saludo con Edward, y luego salió con prisa por la puerta que acabábamos de cruzar.

El guardia semidemonio asesinado yacía despatarrado sobre los restos de una mesa de centro, cubierto de trozos de vidrio y astillas de madera. Tenía la cabeza doblada hacia un lado, el rostro congelado en una mueca. Resistí el impulso de apartar la vista de esa mirada muerta. Junto a mí, Tanya se inclinó sobre el cadáver, estudiándolo con frialdad. Traté de emularla, de ver ese cadáver no como una persona sino como una prueba.

En un principio pensé que al guardia le habían cortado la garganta. Luego vi un trozo de cable que tenía en el cuello y comprendí que lo habían estrangulado.

—Nuestro juez de instrucción cree que eso se lo hicieron después de muerto.

La voz de Carlisle se dejó oír a nuestras espaldas. Miró a Tanya. Su mirada pasó sobre ella con curiosidad, y tal vez con un cierto interés, pero como no se la presentamos, no preguntó nada. Quizás confiaba en el criterio de Edward. O tal vez, sabiendo que su hijo tenía unas relaciones muy eclécticas, no quiso preguntar.

—Eleazar ha hecho ya algunas observaciones preliminares. —Carlisle llamó al jefe de segundad, que se hallaba en otra habitación—. ¿Eleazar? ¿Querrías tener la amabilidad de contarles tus hallazgos a Edward y Bella? ¿Y responder a las preguntas que quieran hacerte?

—Por supuesto, señor. —Eleazar señaló al guardia muerto—. Creemos que se le acercaron por atrás y posiblemente le inyectaron algo. Eso podría explicar por qué no se resistió.

—¿No se resistió? —Miré la mesa destruida—. Oh, ya veo, los desperfectos se produjeron cuando se cayó.

—Cayó con mucha fuerza. —Edward se inclinó y retiró un trozo de algo negro que estaba junto a la mano del guardia.

Al arrodillarme percibí un olor familiar, que me recordó los campamentos de verano a los que iba de pequeña.

Leña quemada. Trozos de leña quemada rodeaban las manos cerradas del guardia.

—Un Aduro —dije—. Se aferró a la mesa y la quemó, lo cual significa que no estaba muerto cuando se desplomó.

Tanya examinó el cable que estaba hundido en el cuello del guardia.

—No hay sangre.

—Lo que indica que se lo hicieron después de morir —dijo Eleazar—. Más el hecho de que es improbable que alguien pueda haber estrangulado a un hombre de este tamaño, con los poderes que tenía.

—¿Qué se sabe de Tyler? —pregunté—. ¿Escapó o se lo llevaron?

Eleazar nos indicó con un gesto que nos dirigiéramos al baño. Entramos en él. Carlisle permaneció en el umbral, mirándonos. En el otro extremo de la habitación, un hombre pelirrojo y delgado estaba examinando el alféizar de la ventana con algún tipo de escáner electrónico. Allí había algunos trozos de vidrio del lado interior, pero presumiblemente la mayor parte había caído hacia fuera.

Edward dio media vuelta para observar el marco de la puerta, que estaba roto.

—De modo que o bien Tyler estaba aquí cuando llegó el asesino, o se las arregló para llegar hasta aquí antes de que lo atacaran. Entonces el asesino entró en el baño, pero... —Edward volvió a la ventana—. Tyler ya se había ido, por esa ventana. ¿Simon? ¿Hay algún indicio de que el asesino fingiera la rotura de la ventana?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Hay manchas de sangre en un fragmento de loza. Voy a necesitar una muestra del laboratorio de los Boyd para compararla, pero el ADN es definitivamente de su familia, de modo que supongo que es de Tyler. No hay signos de lucha ni de sangre en el baño. En el piso de abajo he encontrado huellas de zapatillas Nike, muy marcadas, lo que indica que alguien saltó desde esta ventana.

—De modo que suponemos que Tyler huyó —dijo Edward—. Es lógico. Dudo que el asesino quisiera sacarlo del hotel. Demasiado arriesgado. Siempre ha matado in situ. No es probable que cambie ahora sus métodos.

El teléfono móvil de Carlisle sonó. Tras decir algunas palabras sueltas, colgó.

—Han encontrado a Tyler. —Vio la expresión de mi cara y añadió—: Está vivo.

—¿Lo han perseguido? —pregunté—. Si lo han perseguido, puede que el asesino esté todavía en la zona...

—No está en la zona —aseguró Tanya —. Ha seguido su camino.

—¿Qué?

Dirigió una breve mirada hacia el techo, como si su conclusión fuera tan simple que no requiriese ninguna explicación.

—Es un cazador. Golpea cuando encuentra blancos fáciles. Cuando dejan de serlos, busca otros.

—De modo que crees que acechó a Tyler... —empecé a decir.

—En el momento en que el chico escapó, tu asesino lo abandonó. Como dijo edward, mata in situ. Puede colgar a una chica de un árbol o dejar a un chico tirado encima de un coche, pero lo hace sólo para provocar. Es un cazador. Los mata donde los encuentra, y los mata con eficiencia. Cuando le interrumpieron, decidió dejar vivo al chico antes que arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. No se ha puesto a perseguir a ese muchacho por las calles de Miami.

—Cuando dices que ha seguido su camino, quieres decir... —Miré a Edward—. Que ha pasado a otro miembro de una familia importante. Eso es lo que dijo Esus. Con Joey Vulturi, llegó al nivel más alto, y va a seguir en ese nivel.

Tanya movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Cualquier otra cosa sería un retroceso. Sin embargo, con cada paso que da, él mismo se lo pone todo más difícil. Tendrá que aprovecharse de cualquier momento en que la seguridad se debilite, como por ejemplo...

—Como por ejemplo cuando las camarillas crean que el asesino está persiguiendo a otra víctima. Cuando todos lo están buscando. ¿Edward? ¿Quiénes son los otros adolescentes? ¿Hay alguien en tu familia? ¿Sobrinos...

—Tengo un nieto de once años y otro de doce —dijo Carlisle—. Hijos de Riley. Tripliqué su vigilancia cuando asesinaron al hijo de Griffin, y los he trasladado a un lugar seguro fuera de Miami. En cuanto a otros, Lionel Cortez tiene otro muchacho, Stephen. Tiene dieciocho años. Después, hay algunos adolescentes más, nietos de Vulturi, y Frank Boyd tiene varios sobrinos de aproximadamente la edad de Tyler.

—Stephen Cortez —dijo Edward—. Ya ha golpeado a los Vulturi. Si no puede hacerlo con un Cullen, buscará un Cortez.

—Llamaré a Lionel...

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Edward.

Carlisle vaciló, con el dedo puesto en el teclado de su teléfono.

—En el Fairfield, en South Beach. Espera un momento mientras yo...

Estábamos saliendo ya por la puerta.

—¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste lo que pensabas? —pregunté, girando en mi asiento para mirar furiosa a Tanya mientras Edward salía del aparcamiento del hotel.

—Os lo dije.

—Desde el momento en que viste que Tyler había huido, supiste que el asesino había seguido su camino, pero no dijiste nada. Luego, cuando te dignaste a decírnoslo, hubo que insistir para que explicases lo que querías decir con eso. Esto no es un juego, Tanya.

—¿No lo es? —dijo—. Parece que tu asesino no piensa lo mismo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho inmediatamente, nos tendrías que haber advertido...

—¿Para qué pudierais marcharos unos minutos antes? Quise explicarme, Bella. Sencillamente no vi la necesidad de apresurarme.

—¡Tú...

Edward me miró, como diciéndome que no hiciera caso a Tanya, pero no pude hacerlo.

—¡Un chico podría haber muerto y no viste la necesidad de apresurarte!

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, arqueando sus perfiladas cejas.

—Bueno, si está muerto, ciertamente no hay razón para apurarse, ¿no es cierto? Si quieres decir que podrías haberlo salvado si yo te lo hubiese dicho antes, me cuesta imaginar que sesenta segundos fueran a suponer una diferencia en un sentido o en otro. Sí, un muchacho está en peligro. Sí, podría morir. Es trágico, pero no es nada que no ocurra a todas horas, todos los días.

—Ah, bueno, eso lo hace normal.

—No he dicho eso, Bella. Sólo pretendo señalar que la muerte es una tragedia, pero, en última instancia, una tragedia inevitable. No puedes salvarlos a todos, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo.

—No estoy... —Cerré con fuerza la boca, me tragué el resto de la frase, y me obligué a mirar nuevamente el parabrisas.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward. Me lo pasó.

—Bella Swan —respondí.

Se produjo una breve pausa. Luego, Carlisle preguntó:

—¿Está Edward ahí?

—Está conduciendo. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con Lionel Cortez?

Otra pausa, como si estuviese considerando si insistir o no en que lo pasara con su hijo.

—Sí, lo he llamado, y él trató de llamar a Stephen, pero no ha habido respuesta. Los dos tíos de Stephen vinieron a buscar a Tyler, pero nosotros hemos encontrado a un primo que está todavía en el hotel. Dice que la habitación de Stephen está cerrada con llave y nadie responde cuando se llama a la puerta. Oye, Bella, he enviado mi equipo de búsqueda al Fairfield. Puede que lleguen unos minutos después que vosotros, pero estarán allí muy pronto. Yo... —Hizo una pausa—. El asesino puede estar todavía en ese hotel. No quiero que Edward entre.

—Entiendo —dije—. Puedo pedirle que se quede fuera mientras entro yo, pero...

—Quiero decir que los dos debéis quedaros fuera, por lo menos hasta que os acompañe mi equipo de rastreo. Un minuto o dos no va a ser mucha diferencia.

—Eso he oído —dije—. Pero no quiero correr ese riesgo. Diga a su equipo que se apresure y nos busque dentro.

Apreté la tecla de desconexión. Mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Edward, volvió a sonar. Edward lo cogió y lo apagó.

Un minuto después, nos desplazábamos por el carril central.

A nuestra izquierda se veía una gran villa de estilo español. Un discreto letrero cerca de la entrada flanqueada de palmeras anunciaba que habíamos llegado al Fairfield.


	37. 35 Un asesino antinatural

**Un asesino antinatural**

El Fairfield no era ni de lejos tan opulento como el hotel de los Boyd; sin embargo, yo sospechaba que sus precios duplicarían lo que nosotros pagábamos en el nuestro. Tenía ese tipo de atmósfera de graciosa sencillez que no va acompañada de un precio bajo, precisamente. La habitación de Stephen Cortez estaba en el tercer piso. Como el ascensor tardaba, subimos por las escaleras.

Aparecimos en un extremo de un silencioso pasillo. En el otro, un hombre de cabello oscuro de algo más de veinte años se paseaba cerca de los ascensores. No nos miró hasta que nos detuvimos delante de la habitación de Stephen. Entonces nos miró a ambos, y avanzó hacia nosotros, con gesto airado.

—Buenos días, Tony —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo...

—Me ha enviado mi padre. ¿Ya habéis podido entrar en la habitación de Stephen?

—A menos que pueda atravesar las paredes, no puedo hacerlo. Necesitamos un cerrajero.

—No —respondí—. Necesitáis a una bruja.

Lancé mi hechizo de apertura de máxima potencia. Las últimas palabras estaban todavía saliendo de mi boca cuando Tanya agarró el picaporte. Cuando hube terminado, la empujó, la abrió y entró, dejándonos en el pasillo.

—No hay cerrojo ni cadena —dije, comprobando el mecanismo de la cerradura al entrar—. Estas cerraduras con tarjeta son estupendas. Cualquier bruja podría entrar sin perder un minuto.

Tanya pasó de la sala al dormitorio. Cuando nosotros estábamos cruzando el vestíbulo, Tanya volvía del dormitorio y, rozándonos al pasar, se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo—. Vámonos.

—Me imagino que eso significa que no está aquí —dije—. No veo rastros de lucha, de modo que parece haberse marchado por propia voluntad. ¿Tony? ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido?

Tony me miró, y luego dirigió la vista a Edward .

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso mi voz escapa a la franja acústica de un hechicero? Edward, por favor, interpreta.

—¿Sabes dónde puede estar Stephen? —preguntó Edward.

—Me imagino que debe de haber ido a desayunar. Todos salieron para buscar a Tyler, y Stephen estaba molesto porque lo habían obligado a quedarse. Odia que lo traten como a un niño.

—Así que se puso de morros y se largó —dije—. Muy maduro. Por favor, decidme que lo acompaña un guardaespaldas.

—¿Tiene guardaespaldas? — Edward volvió a interpretar las palabras de la bruja invisible.

—Humm, sí —contestó Tony—. Yo.

Clavamos en él la mirada.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a su padre le hacía falta el guardia habitual de Stephen para que ayudara en la búsqueda, de modo que me dijo que me quedara yo de guardia, que me asegurase de que permaneciera en su habitación.

—Cosa que hiciste admirablemente bien —dije.

Tony me miró con ojos furiosos.

—Tiene dieciocho años, es adulto. No entiendo por qué todo este revuelo. Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No te preocupes —le dije en voz alta mientras se alejaba—. Nosotros trataremos de encontrar a Stephen. Pero muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Tanya asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Venís?

En los pocos segundos que tardamos en alcanzar la puerta, ella ya había llegado al ascensor y había apretado el botón. Un minuto después, nos dirigíamos al vestíbulo principal. Ya allí, Tanya se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos entrecerrados. No comprendo cómo hacen los vampiros para rastrear a la gente, y nunca me he atrevido a preguntárselo a Tanya. Lo único que sé es que no es por el olfato, aunque se parece al rastreo por el olfato en el sentido de que lo captan en su origen y luego, con el tiempo, el rastro se hace cada vez más tenue.

Tanya giró sobre sus talones y volvió a caminar por el vestíbulo. Miré a Edward, me encogí de hombros y me apresuré a alcanzarla. Cuando pasaba junto a una pareja de mediana edad, el hombre le dijo algo. Sin detenerse, Tanya lo miró por encima del hombro, sosteniéndole la mirada. El hombre rápidamente miró para otro lado mientras agarraba a su mujer por la cintura y ambos caminaban en otra dirección.

Tanya se dirigió hacia un vestíbulo lateral. Cuando llegué al pasillo, ella estaba ya empujando una puerta que decía, con un letrero muy claro: SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA. Antes de que pudiera advertírselo, abrió la puerta de par en par. La luz del sol invadió el lugar, cegándome por un instante. Me preparé para oír la alarma, pero no se produjo ningún sonido.

Tanya siguió caminando, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola tras ella. Edward la sostuvo antes de que me golpeara. Salimos. Cuando la luz solar dejó de molestarme, me encontré en los límites de un aparcamiento medio vacío.

—Maldición —murmuré—. No podremos seguirlo si se fue en coche.

Sin prestarme atención, Tanya caminaba ya a paso rápido por el aparcamiento. Desde el frente del edificio llegó un chirrido de ruedas que entraban en el lugar a gran velocidad.

—¿El equipo de rastreo? —pregunté a Edward.

—Dudo que quieran hacer tan obvia su llegada, pero ya deberían estar aquí. Debería ponerlos al tanto. ¿Crees que estarás bien?

—Voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio de marcha rápida —dije—. Pero estaré bien. Tú, a lo tuyo.

Seguí a Tanya. Se detuvo a unos veinte metros de la puerta.

—¿Podrías...? —empecé a decir.

Avanzó de nuevo, pasando como una flecha entre dos furgonetas. Suspiré e inicié un trote. Se movía con rapidez, caminando en diagonal por el aparcamiento, esquivando los automóviles. Cuando ya casi la había alcanzado, giró con tanta rapidez que tuve que saltar hacia atrás. Aguzó los ojos, y estaba yo preparándome para decirle algo cuando advertí que ella tenía la mirada fija en algo que estaba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta pero no vi nada.

—Aquí hay alguien —dijo.

Tratándose del aparcamiento de un hotel, eso no me pareció extraño, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, pasó delante de mí y avanzó a lo largo de una fila de automóviles. Entonces se detuvo y contempló toda el área.

—Tal vez deberíamos... —empecé a decir.

Desapareció entre dos automóviles. Miré a mi alrededor. Aparte del ruido distante de la carretera, el aparcamiento estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Lancé un hechizo de percepción. Nada, ni siquiera Tanya, que debería haber estado a mi alcance. Maldito hechizo. Realmente necesitaba más práctica.

Me puse de puntillas. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el cabello rojizo de Tanya, que se agitaba entre los automóviles. Mientras me dirigía hacia ella, oí un ruido apagado de pisadas detrás de mí. Aminoré el paso, pero no me di la vuelta. En cambio, miré mi reflejo en el lateral de un coche. El espacio que alcanzaba a ver detrás de mí estaba vacío.

Estaba volviendo a prestarle atención a Tanya cuando pasó una sombra a mi lado, oscureciendo el lateral metálico del coche durante una milésima de segundo. Me di la vuelta, lanzando nuevamente mi hechizo de percepción mientras giraba. Esta vez el hechizo captó algo, pero un poco más lejos, hacia mi izquierda. En el mismo momento oí el ruido de unos zapatos de mujer a mi derecha y las pisadas igualmente decididas de la persona que se me acercaba por la izquierda. A mi derecha, las pisadas se detuvieron y Tanya apareció entre dos automóviles.

—Ahí estás —dijo—. Tienes que mantenerte cerca, Bella. Yo no puedo...

Me volví hacia la izquierda. Era quien yo esperaba. Edward avanzaba hacia nosotras, pero yo no podía captar su expresión a causa del reflejo del sol.—Que extraño —le dije a Tanya —. Pude percibir a Edward, pero no a ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Con mi hechizo, quiero decir. No te sentí.

—Sí, bueno, tus hechizos no son muy infalibles, que digamos, Bella.

—O tal vez se deba a todo ese asunto de los no muertos, supongo.

Se le tensaron los labios.

—Bueno, no empieces con eso tú también, no estoy...

Mientras ella hablaba, vi el rostro de Edward y se me encogió el corazón. No oí el resto de lo que decía Tanya.

—Lo han encontrado, ¿verdad? —dije.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza, y supe que no habían encontrado a Stephen vivo.

Stephen había sido asesinado en su automóvil, de un tiro en la sien, y luego lo habían colocado en el asiento, reclinado, del conductor, con gafas de sol y una gorra deportiva echada hacia abajo para tapar la herida. Para cualquiera que pasara, tendría el aspecto de alguien que se estaba echando una siesta en el coche. Inusual, pero no alarmante.

Le dije a Edward que había tenido la sensación de que me seguían. Tanya coincidió, y Edward desplegó el equipo de búsqueda para rastrear el lugar mientras nos quedábamos nosotros con el cadáver. Si yo no hubiera dicho nada, ¿habría mencionado Tanya sus sospechas? Lo dudaba, pero no porque yo creyera que ella quería intencionadamente impedir que encontráramos al asesino. ¿Por qué habría de quererlo? No le importaba. Y allí residía realmente la clave para comprender a Tanya. No le importaba.

Una hora más tarde, el equipo llegó a la conclusión de que el asesino había escapado. A mí me habría gustado quedarme, enterarme de qué habían encontrado, pero es difícil hacer una investigación clandestina del escenario del crimen en el aparcamiento de un hotel sin atraer a curiosos.

—Te has quedado muy callada —murmuró Edward mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro automóvil.

—Estaba pensando.

Como no añadí nada, dijo:

—¿Quieres contármelo?

Hice un gesto para indicarle que lo discutiríamos en el coche. Esperé a encontrarnos en la autopista antes de hablar. Me dije a mí misma que estaba ordenando las ideas, pero creo que esperaba a que Tanya hablara primero. No lo hizo.

—Es un cazador —dije—. Golpea rápido, deja los cuerpos donde los ha matado, utiliza el método más conveniente, y cambia sus planes si se le complican las cosas. Un asesino experimentado.

—Sí, como dijo Esus... —empezó Edward .

Advirtió que yo había dirigido mi comentario a Tanya, y se detuvo. Ella continuaba mirando por la ventanilla. O bien pretendía ignorarme, lo que no sería de extrañar, o pensaría que yo había sacado una conclusión equivocada, algo que, dada mi reciente actuación, tampoco lo habría sido.

—Es también un rastreador experto —dije—. Dana no lo oyó llegar. A Joey, nada lo advirtió de su presencia. Ni siquiera un dios druida lo oyó atacar. Estoy segura de que estaba siguiéndome por el aparcamiento, pero no oí más que un par de leves pisadas, sólo vi el relámpago de un movimiento. Y no lo pude captar con mi hechizo de percepción.

Edward me miró por encima del hombro.

—De modo que estás sugiriendo que Esus pudo haberse equivocado, que nuestro asesino puede tratarse de un ser no corpóreo, un demonio, o alguna otra entidad.

—Yo no diría un demonio —afirmé—. Aunque seguramente algunos podrían argumentar a favor de este punto de vista. La clase de entidad en la que estoy pensando vive aquí, en nuestro mundo. El asesino tiró al suelo a un guardaespaldas bien entrenado que pesaba más de cien kilos. Lo tiró al suelo como a un árbol. Y no ocurrió porque le clavara una aguja hipodérmica. Tuvo unos instantes para resistirse. Esta clase de asesinos tiene un modo especial de inhabilitar a sus víctimas. Pero hasta ahora sólo lo ha usado dos veces: con Dana y con este guardia. Esa es la razón por la cual ambos tenían heridas en el cuello. Para tapar las marcas. Marcas que son muy difíciles de detectar, pero que toda autopsia efectuada por camarillas debe buscar.

—Una mordedura de vampiro —dijo Edward.

Tanya asintió.

—Ésa sería también mi interpretación.

Me tragué el impulso de gritar.

—¿Y cuándo diablos ibas a decirlo?

Edward entraba ya en el aparcamiento de nuestro hotel.

—Si aceptamos esa posibilidad, el único problema reside en que no imagino qué podría tener un vampiro contra una Camarilla.

—Estoy segura de que no —murmuró Tanya.

Los ojos de Edward se fijaron de inmediato en el espejo retrovisor.

—No, Tanya, no lo imagino. Pero si tú puedes, quizás deberías decírnoslo.

Durante un momento, no dijo nada. Después suspiró, como si una vez más se la hubiese puesto ante la necesidad de explicar lo obvio.

—Las camarillas no quieren tener nada que ver con los vampiros —dijo ella.

—Precisamente —respondió Edward —. Tienen la norma estricta de no mantener trato ni con hombres ni mujeres lobos ni con vampiros, y por eso es por lo que no quiero imaginar... —Se detuvo y miró entonces a Tanya por el espejo—. Aunque puede que más que un argumento _contra _esa posibilidad lo sea _a favor _de ella.

—Por lo que se refiere a dinero y poder, las camarillas son el juego más grande que puede haber —dije—. Tal vez alguien se cansó de que no lo dejaran entrar en la cancha.


	38. 36 Como una suegra

**Como una suegra**

Volvimos a la habitación de nuestro hotel. Kate nos oyó llegar y vino inmediatamente para que la pusiéramos al día.

—Así que mi fantasma no estaba tratando de que conectarais con Tanya —dijo Kate, destapando una Pepsi _light_—. Lo que quería decirnos era que buscábamos a un vampiro.

—Probablemente —dije—._ El misterio de Salem's Lot _trata de vampiros, Tanya es la mujer vampiro que mejor conozco. Así que eso encaja en la teoría. Pero es cierto que esto modifica la posible motivación. No se necesita mucho para que un vampiro se vea inspirado por una furia asesina. Ya son asesinos expertos: matar no significa mucho para ellos. Yo diría que ahora tenemos dos motivaciones más probables. Una, que un vampiro trató de incorporarse a una Camarilla, o de hacer con ella algún acuerdo, y fue rechazado, y entonces decidió mostrarles por qué no se juega con los no muertos. Dos, que un vampiro está resentido en general con la política de las camarillas de rechazo de todo trato con los vampiros, y lo está haciendo saber.

—¿Un cruzado? —dijo Kate—. Los únicos vampiros que he conocido no son precisamente altruistas. —Miró a Tanya —. Prueba número uno.

Tanya le dirigió una mirada fija y gélida.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y podrías recordarme otra vez cuál es el motivo por el que estás aquí? Tiene más que ver con un espíritu que te atormenta que con una conciencia que te atormenta, si no recuerdo mal.

Kate se ruborizó.

—Bueno, ya he resuelto ese problema y sigo aquí, ¿no?

—¿Así que tu fantasma está tranquilo? —pregunté.

—De momento, sí.

— Tanya —dijo Edward —. Si realmente se trata de un vampiro, tú eres experta en este campo. Dadas las dos posibles motivaciones que ha mencionado Bella, ¿te parece que deberíamos considerar ambas en pie de igualdad o concentrarnos en un guión montado en torno a la venganza?

—Los vampiros son capaces de ser cruzados de una causa —dijo, poniéndose cómoda en el sofá—. Aunque en los casos típicos, sólo de una causa que beneficie a los vampiros, como sería ésta. Lo que habría que buscar es a un vampiro joven. Como en todas las razas, los más jóvenes son los más idealistas, los que con mayor probabilidad podrían esforzarse por un cambio. Los mayores saben que sus energías están mejor empleadas cuando se persiguen causas más realistas, más individualistas. —Nos dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Edward y a mí—. Vosotros lo aprenderéis muy pronto.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —murmuré.

—La búsqueda de la justicia es romántica, inmadura y, en última instancia, autodestructiva, Bella. Era de esperar que hubieras aprendido esa lección esta primavera, con Bridget.

Se llama Bree —dije—. Y lo único que aprendí fue que la forma más pura de maldad no es una Camarilla, sino la persona que está dispuesta a sacrificar a otro para salvarse ella.

Los ojos de Kate seguían con interés nuestro intercambio. Antes de que pudiera introducir un comentario, habló Edward.

—De modo que, habiendo decidido que ambos caminos son igualmente posibles, ¿puedo sugerir que sigamos los dos? El hecho de que lo más probable es que estemos ante un vampiro explica por qué ninguno de mis contactos había oído nada de una situación como la que nos interesa, ya que los vampiros tienen poca relación con otros sobrenaturales. Eso significa que tendré que ir directamente a las camarillas para obtener información o, para decirlo con mayor exactitud, a mi padre, que puede saber de casos concretos en los que un vampiro pudo haber tenido contacto con una Camarilla. Mientras tanto, quizás Tanya podría ayudar a Bella a tomar contacto con la comunidad de los vampiros, evaluar el estado de ánimo de los mismos y cualquier rumor que esté relacionado con las camarillas.

—No creo haberme ofrecido a colaborar —dijo Tanya —. El problema no me concierne.

—¿No? —dijo Kate—. ¿No es ésa la causa por la que prestas servicios en el Consejo Interracial? ¿Para que si un vampiro se convierte en un granuja, lo expulses? Todas las razas lo hacen, supervisan a los suyos. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Esto no es lo mismo. Me estáis pidiendo que _traicione _a los míos. Que meta a Bella entre ellos para que reúna información que puede ser utilizada contra nosotros.

—No —dije—. Lo que te pedimos es que me ayudes a entrar para reunir información que puede utilizarse para ayudaros, a todos vosotros. Actualmente las camarillas no quieren a los vampiros. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar cuando descubran que es un vampiro el que ha estado matando a sus hijos?

—A mí no me conciernen las venganzas.

—Bien. Entonces puedes volverte a casa, Tanya. También puedo obtener lo que Edward quiere sin ti.

Los labios de Tanya se curvaron mientras se reclinaba contra los almohadones.

—Tendrás que esforzarte para mejorar tus baladronadas, Bella. Tu técnica es excesivamente obvia.

Cogí mi cartera y me encaminé hacia el dormitorio.

—No lo conseguirás, Bella —dijo Tanya a mis espaldas—. Tu único otro contacto con los vampiros es Louis, y está en Europa desde hace dos años. Tendrás suerte si recuerda tu nombre. Y seguro que no va a apurarse para venir en tu ayuda.

Me detuve cuando mis dedos tocaron el picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio. Yo sabía que lo mejor era llamar a mi contacto y hacer caso omiso de sus provocaciones. Pero no podía, no con Tanya. Abrí mi agenda electrónica, marqué mi libreta de teléfonos, encontré un ítem, volví sobre mis pasos, y se lo puse a Tanya delante de la cara.

Leyó y parpadeó. Y, en esa pequeña reacción, encontré más placer del que me gustaría reconocer.

—¿Garret? —preguntó—. ¿Cuándo te dio...?

—Después de que lo rescatáramos del encierro. Nos dijo a Peter y a mí que en cualquier momento en que necesitásemos algo relacionado con los vampiros, lo llamáramos.

—Tal vez a Peter no le parezca bien que pidas un favor en común que no beneficie a los hombres y mujeres lobos.

—Motivo por el cual lo llamaré primeramente a él. Pero ambas sabemos que me dirá que siga adelante.

—¿Hombres lobos rescatando a vampiros? —murmuró Kate—. Algún día, tendrás que contarme esa historia. Bien, Tany, parece que Bella tiene las mejores cartas. Ha llegado el momento de que muestres las tuyas y te vuelvas a casa.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que ella esté aquí? —preguntó Tanya.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Tanya —dije—. Aprecio lo que hiciste esta mañana, ayudarnos a buscar a Stephen, pero, por favor, vete a tu casa. Nosotros podemos manejar este asunto.

Al suavizarse mi tono, menguó el fuego de sus ojos. Suspiró y estiró la mano para tomar mi agenda electrónica.

—Deja que yo llame a Garret —dijo—. Guárdate a tu intermediario para otra ocasión.

Vacilé.

—Tal vez no sea una buena idea. A menos que esté interpretando mal las cosas, Garret parecía estar muy enfadado contigo cuando lo rescatamos.

—Fue un malentendido.

—La última vez que te vio, lo entregaste a una airada turba de rumanos y pusiste pies en polvorosa. Dirás que estoy loca, pero no creo que haya muchas posibilidades de malentendido en una situación así.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Kate contenía mal una risa. Tanya la miró furiosa, y luego se volvió nuevamente a mí.

—No lo entregué a esa turba —replicó—. Simplemente lo dejé allí. Sabía que podría arreglárselas. De cualquier manera, nada de eso importa ahora. Hemos hecho las paces.

—¿Y os lleváis tan bien que no tienes su número de teléfono?

Me arrebató la agenda, se fue al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Dos horas después, estaba subiendo a un avión con destino a Atlanta para encontrarme con Garret. Desgraciadamente, no estaba sola, ya que no había podido convencer a Tanya de que seguro que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Traté de ser amable con ella diciéndole que entendería que prefiriese volar en primera clase. Mi amabilidad, sin embargo, no hizo más que despertarle un brote de generosidad, y me invitó a compartir un asiento de primera clase a su lado.

Yo había llevado mi ordenador portátil y, en cuanto nos sentamos, me puse a trabajar para ponerme al día con mi correo electrónico comercial. Tanya permaneció en silencio hasta que el avión despegó.

—Me han dicho que estás intentando iniciar un nuevo Aquelarre —empezó a decir.

—No es cierto —respondí entre dientes, y me puse a escribir más deprisa.

—Bueno, mejor así.

Me detuve, con los dedos sobre el teclado. Enseguida, con gran esfuerzo, me obligué a seguir tecleando. «No muerdas el anzuelo. No levantes...».

—Yo le respondí que no podía imaginar que fueras a hacer algo tan estúpido.

«Teclea más deprisa. Con más energía. No te detengas».

—Puedo entender por qué querrías hacerlo. Debe de ser algo muy duro para tu ego. Que te echen de tu propio Aquelarre. Y, encima, siendo Líder.

Traté de volver a poner los dedos en el teclado, pero, haciendo caso omiso de la orden que les daba mi cerebro, éstos se plegaron y me encontré con los puños cerrados.

—Supongo que fue algo muy satisfactorio para ti, esos pocos meses como Líder del Aquelarre. Es obvio que quieres volver a gozar de esa sensación de importancia.

—Para mí nunca se trató de ser importante. Lo único que quería...

Dejé de hablar y volví al teclado.

—¿Qué era lo único que querías, Bella?

La azafata se detuvo a nuestro lado. Le pedí un café. Tanya pidió vino.

—¿Qué es lo que querías hacer, Bella? —repitió Tanya cuando la azafata nos dejó.

Me volví para mirarla.

—No me pinches. Te encanta hacerlo. Eres como esas suegras de las comedias televisivas que mortifican y zahieren fingiendo interés, cuando lo único que hacen es buscar los puntos débiles, para dejar caer una insinuación o un insulto.

—¿Y si mi interés no fuera fingido? ¿Y si realmente quisiera más de ti?

—Nunca te he interesado.

—Porque no habías despertado mi interés. Pero por fin estás creciendo, y no me refiero sólo a que estés acumulando años. A lo largo del último año, más o menos, has ido madurando hasta convertirte en un ser fascinante. No eres la persona a la que yo elegiría para perderme en una isla desierta, pero los conflictos de opinión pueden provocar relaciones más interesantes que los intereses comunes. Si discuto tus opiniones, es porque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo las defiendes.

—No quiero defenderlas —dije—. Ahora no. Tus preguntas me parecen insultos, Tanya, y no me apetece responderlas. —Para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada más. Bebió el vino lentamente, reclinó su asiento y descansó durante el resto del viaje.


	39. 37 Desconectada

**Desconectada**

Los vampiros son una raza urbana. Podría parecer obvio, puesto que es mucho más fácil matar sin ser descubierto en una ciudad que tiene centenares de asesinatos no resueltos todos los años, que en una ciudad pequeña en la que puede darse un homicidio anual. Pero, a decir verdad, para ellos ése no es un factor determinante.

Los vampiros de verdad no son las sanguijuelas que se ven en los programas nocturnos de la televisión y que necesitan varias víctimas todas las noches. El vampiro de la vida real sólo necesita matar una vez al año, aunque tienen que alimentarse con más frecuencia. Alimentarse les es fácil; si alguna vez usted se desvanece en un bar y se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un malestar fuera de lo habitual, le sugeriría que se examinara el cuello. Pero quizá no encuentre ninguna marca. A menos que sepa muy bien qué es lo que busca, las mordeduras de vampiros son casi imposibles de ver, y los efectos posteriores no producen mayor debilidad que la que se experimenta tras donar sangre con el estómago vacío.

Dado que la mordedura de un vampiro rara vez es mortal, a ellos les resultaría fácil vivir fuera de la ciudad y trasladarse para realizar su homicidio anual. Incluso sería más seguro. El problema reside en esa molesta semiinmortalidad. Como no se envejece, la gente lo nota. Puede que tarde algún tiempo, pero llega un momento en que empiezan a preguntar qué clase de crema hidratante usas. Cuanto más pequeña es la ciudad, más atención presta la gente, y más cotilleo hay. En una gran ciudad, un vampiro podría permanecer en el mismo lugar durante quince o veinte años y no oír más que algunos comentarios sarcásticos relativos a la cosmética. Además de eso, está el asunto del aburrimiento. Las ciudades pequeñas son excelentes para formar una familia, pero si uno es soltero y sin hijos, pasarse las noches de los sábados meciéndose en el porche y mirando la calle puede producir cierto hastío después de los primeros cien años.

Así pues, a los vampiros les agrada la vida urbana. En Estados Unidos, prefieren también las regiones soleadas, con lo que más de la mitad de los vampiros del continente viven por debajo de la línea de Mason-Dixon. Los inviernos del norte pierden enseguida su atractivo cuando uno se da cuenta de que puede pasarse el día en la playa sin correr más riesgo que el de una quemadura solar. Y es mucho más fácil morder a alguien que lleva una camiseta de tirantes que hincarle los dientes a uno con anorak.

Tanya había quedado con Garret en un bar de la zona sur de Atlanta. Yo nunca había estado en esta ciudad, y nuestro rápido recorrido en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el bar no me brindó la oportunidad de hacer turismo. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo moderna que era. Tenía el aspecto de una ciudad del norte, con mucha alta tecnología, muy eficiente, muy poco sureña. Yo esperaba que fuera como Savannah o Charleston, pero no vi mucho que me recordara a una o a la otra. Supongo que si hubiese tenido en cuenta la historia, habría sabido que poco del Viejo Sur podía encontrarse en Atlanta. El general Sherman se había ocupado de eso.

El taxi nos llevó a un barrio que podría describirse como de clase trabajadora, con hileras de casas idénticas, jardines tamaño estampilla y calles llenas de automóviles de por lo menos diez años de antigüedad. El conductor se detuvo delante de un bar que se hallaba entre un autoservicio y una lavandería automática. El letrero que se veía en la puerta decía los billares de pete el afortunado, pero las palabras los billares de habían sido recientemente tachadas.

Tanya pagó al conductor, salió del automóvil, miró el interior del bar y, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, dijo:

—Garret, Garret. Ya tienes doscientos años y aún no has desarrollado ni una pizca de buen gusto.

—A mí me parece bien. Mira, hay un letrero que dice que los viernes es la «Noche de las mujeres». Cerveza barata después de las cuatro. ¿Ya son más de las cuatro?

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Garret en la primera mirada que eché al bar. Diría, con bastante certeza, que los ojos de la mayoría de las mujeres se fijarían en Garret en su primera inspección de cualquier bar. Mide por lo menos uno noventa de altura, es ancho de espaldas, tiene la tez bronceada, el cabello rubio color arena y un rostro guapo y duro. Estaba sentado en un extremo de la barra, abstraído en su cerveza y un cigarrillo, ignorando las miradas de un cuarteto de secretarias que estaban detrás de él. Tanya se acercó y, mientras lo hacía, se fijó en sus botas embarradas, sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta cubierta por una capa de polvo de argamasa.

—Qué amable, Garret, haberte vestido especialmente para recibirme —dijo.

—Acabo de salir del trabajo. Bastante suerte tienes con que haya aceptado... —Bebió y parpadeó.

— Garret... —empezó a decir Tanya.

—Bella —se anticipó Garret —. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. —Me senté en el taburete que estaba junto al suyo.

—¿Y tú?

—Tratando de evitarme problemas. —Una leve sonrisa—. Principalmente eso. Y cuidándome las espaldas un poco mejor. Avergonzado todavía, por lo del secuestro y todo eso. ¿Una cerveza?

—Sí, gracias.

Le hizo una señal al barman.

—A ti no voy a preguntártelo, Tany. No creo que aquí haya nada que te guste. Probablemente ni siquiera la clientela. ¿Vas a arrimar un taburete o vas a quedarte ahí parada?

—No me parece que éste sea el lugar adecuado para una conversación privada —replicó, y con eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un reservado que había en el fondo.

Garret movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Yo pedí una cerveza y él otra. En el momento en que hizo a un lado la jarra vacía, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cigarrillo encendido en el cenicero y lo apagó.

—No basta con que sea vampiro, también tengo que matar a la gente con el humo de mis cigarrillos. —Apartó el cenicero colocándolo junto a la jarra de cerveza vacía—. He oído que estás con un Cullen. ¿Es verdad?

Dije que sí con la cabeza, cogí la cerveza que me ofrecía el barman y dejé un billete de cinco dólares en la barra. Garret me lo devolvió y a cambio de su cerveza entregó un billete de diez, con un «Quédate con el cambio».

—Gracias —dije.

—Te debo mucho más que una cerveza barata. Ese Cullen, se trata de Edwad, ¿verdad? ¿El menor? ¿Y no trabaja para la familia?

—Así es.

—Eso está bien, porque alguien me había dicho que era uno de los mayores. No es bueno que te mezcles con esos tipos de las camarillas. Pero, cambiando de tema, Tanya me dijo que quería hablar sobre algo relacionado con las camarillas, y puesto que has venido, imagino que tú también estarás involucrada. Pero, si estás con Edward, y él no trabaja para las camarillas...

—Vamos a sentarnos con Tanya y te lo explicaré.

Le conté la historia a Garret. Cuando terminé, se echó hacia atrás y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

—Increíble. Necesitamos esta clase de problemas tanto como una estaca en el corazón. Encontrad a ese imbécil, y aseguraos de que las camarillas se enteran de que los demás no hemos tenido nada que ver en ello. —Tomó un buen trago de cerveza—. Supongo que queréis saber si tengo idea de quién puede estar detrás de este asunto. Y me imagino también que ya habréis investigado a John y a su banda.

—¿John? —dije.

—John, Hans o comoquiera que se llame ahora. Tú sabes a quién me refiero, Tany.

—Ah —dijo Tanya, frunciendo los labios—. Él.

—Bueno, le habrás hablado de él a Bella, ¿verdad? De su pequeña cruzada anticamarillas.

Levanté la cabeza como movida por un resorte.

—¿Cruzada anticamarillas?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cuándo empezó?

—Hace sólo una década más o menos.

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Garret movió la cabeza.

—No, es la primera vez que lo oyes y prestas atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Garret se volvió hacia mí.

—El tipo se llama John, pero él se hace llamar Hans; cree que «John» no es un nombre adecuado para un vampiro. Pertenece a los vampiros de Nueva Orleans.

—¡Vaya!

Garret esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso lo explica todo, ¿no es cierto? John tiene inquina a las camarillas. Es algo que forma parte de toda la mentalidad de esos tipos. Son vampiros, por lo que creen que son «especiales» y que deberían gobernar el mundo sobrenatural. Si no fuera por ese maldito escritor... Se les ha subido a la cabeza. No me sorprendería que fueran ellos los que están detrás de todo esto.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlos? —pregunté.

—Puedo conseguir la dirección de John, pero me llevaría uno o dos días. No es precisamente alguien a quien felicite las Pascuas. Pero si te corre prisa, su grupo de energúmenos pierde el tiempo en el Rampart de Nueva Orleans. —Miró a Tanya—. Pero ve tú, Tany. No lleves allí a Bella.

—¿Es sólo para vampiros? —pregunté.

—Qué va, pero no es un lugar agradable. Yo también haré un sondeo por ahí, por si me entero de algún rumor.

Saqué mi bloc para darle mi número telefónico.

—Espera —dijo, y sacó su teléfono móvil—. Esto es más seguro. No hay papel que me guarde en los bolsillos que no termine dando vueltas en la lavadora. Podría decirte dónde me encontraba cuando me enteré de que habían matado a Lincoln, pero ¿crees que me acuerdo alguna vez de vaciar los bolsillos antes de lavar la ropa? De ninguna manera.

Le dicté mi número de teléfono y el de Edward, y Garret los apuntó en el listado su móvil. Cuando volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se reclinó en el asiento y se chascó los nudillos.

Tanya suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Garret?

—¿Ehh?

—Cuando haces eso —dijo, señalándole las manos— es porque tienes algo en mente. ¿De qué se trata?

Él aguardó un momento, y luego me miró.

—El Rampart. Es un problema y lo viene siendo desde hace tiempo, lo cual trae a colación algo más. El Consejo Interracial. Sé que ya tenéis a Tany, pero a lo mejor deberíais plantearos incorporar a otro vampiro...

—¿Perdona? —dijo Tanya.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Me refiero a un segundo vampiro, a alguien que presente las preocupaciones de los vampiros, como el Rampart. Yo estaría dispuesto, pero si conocéis a alguien mejor, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Los vampiros no somos suficientes como para tener nuestra propia estructura de gobierno, y el Consejo desempeñaba antes ese papel...

—¿Antes? —dijo Tanya—. Si alguien tiene preocupaciones o problemas, yo los llevaré ante el Consejo.

Garret se dio la vuelta y buscó mi mirada.

—Tany, dejaste de hacerlo hace años. Décadas. No eres..., ya no formas parte de nada. Estás desconectada.

—¿Desconectada?

—No estoy intentando molestarte. Por alguna razón siempre ha habido dos delegados vampiros, uno para tratar los asuntos generales y el otro como protector de los derechos de todos nosotros. Ahora que ya no está Lawrence, tú has asumido su papel y, bueno, alguien tiene que hacer el que tú desempeñabas.

Como ella no respondía, él le tocó el codo, pero ella retiró el brazo bruscamente.

—_No _estoy desconectada —dijo.

Garret inspiró y me miró.

—Piénsalo.

Dije que sí con la cabeza. Terminamos lo que habíamos pedido y nos fuimos.


	40. 38 Los vampiros de Nueva Orleans

**La situación de los vampiros de Nueva Orleans**

Me pasé el móvil al otro oído y me fui hacia un rincón más tranquilo del aeropuerto.

—Tenemos un vuelo para Nueva Orleans que sale dentro de una hora, de modo que pasaré la noche allí.

—Tal vez tendría que haberte acompañado —dijo Edward—. Aquí no he hecho gran cosa. Mi padre convocó esta tarde una reunión de la Camarilla, y dice que nadie recuerda que haya habido ningún trato con vampiros. Eso es ridículo, por supuesto. Aun en el caso de que no se les haya acercado ningún vampiro, deben de haberse encontrado con uno o dos en el transcurso de algún negocio. O bien creen que soy idiota o sencillamente no se molestan en mentir de modo más creativo.

Dejé escapar un improperio.

—Soy de la misma opinión. Ahora bien, mi padre sí ha admitido un contacto de la Camarilla Cullen con un vampiro. Al parecer hubo uno que trató de mantener una reunión privada con él en julio. Por supuesto, la petición fue rechazada, y el asunto terminó ahí.

—¿De qué quería hablar ese vampiro con tu padre?

—Nadie se preocupó de preguntárselo. En cuanto se enteraron de que era un vampiro, no quisieron saber nada más. Ni una razón, ni un nombre, nada. Y por más predispuesto que esté a pensar que mi padre retiene información, debo admitir que así es exactamente como se instruye a los empleados de la Camarilla respecto de su trato con vampiros.

—¿Puedo decir «¡Aajj!»? Cuando todo esto se haya terminado no tendremos que volver a trabajar nunca más con esa gente tan encantadora, ¿verdad?

—Te doy mi palabra. Y, quizás, de todo esto salga algo bueno. Podría convencerte para que te incorpores a mis futuros trabajos anticamarillas.

—¡Bueno!, no hace falta que nadie me convenza. Siempre he estado dispuesta a ayudarte. Sólo tendrías que habérmelo pedido.

El silencio fue audible en el otro extremo de la línea. A mi lado apareció Tanya para decir que ya habían llamado para subir al avión. Con un gesto le contesté que ya iba.

—Tengo que irme —le dije a Edward.

—Ya he oído. En cuanto a lo de trabajar juntos, siempre he tenido la impresión de que..., quiero decir... —se interrumpió—. Ahora no tienes tiempo, pero me gustaría discutir el asunto después. Y no te olvides de llamarme cuando llegues a Nueva Orleans.

—No me olvidaré.

Tanya había hablado muy poco desde que nos separamos de Garret. Por segunda vez, adquirió para mí un pasaje en primera clase. Yo sabía que Tanya tenía dinero, mucho dinero, y dudaba que alguna vez hubiese viajado en clase turista, pero de cualquier modo, era un bonito gesto. También me ofreció su comida de a bordo, que rechacé, aunque sí acepté la bolsita de frutos secos. Para cuando terminé de cenar, ella tomaba ya su segunda copa de vino, lo cual me indicó que algo no marchaba bien. Nunca había visto a Tanya beber más de media copa en una misma ocasión.

Cuando la azafata llegó con el postre, miré la gelatinosa cajita a la que llamaban tarta de merengue de limón, y me decidí por un té. Tanya hizo un gesto para pedir que volviera a llenarle la copa.

—¿Cuánto hace que asistes a las reuniones del Consejo, Bella? —preguntó Tanya cuando la azafata se retiró—. ¿Cinco, seis años?

—Casi doce.

—Vale, doce años. —Pasaba los dedos por el pie de la copa—. Siempre has tenido buena memoria, de modo que lo recordarás mejor que yo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que investigamos un asunto relacionado con los vampiros?

—En 1998. Dallas, Texas. Nos informaron de que había un asesino que desangraba a sus víctimas. Pero finalmente resultó que se trataba de un asesino humano, de modo que supongo que no cuenta realmente como un asunto relacionado con vampiros. —Hice una pausa—. Veamos, antes de eso fue en 1996. Un vampiro ruso que estaba aquí de vacaciones provocó un buen follón...

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿cuándo fue la última vez que yo llevé _una propuesta _ante el Consejo?

—¿Te refieres a lo que decía Garret? ¿Una cuestión que preocupe a los vampiros en general?

—Exactamente.

Cogí el té que me ofrecía la azafata y saqué la bolsita.

—Nunca lo has hecho.

—Vamos, vamos, Bella. Por supuesto que lo he hecho. —Se recostó en su asiento—. No importa. No eras más que una niña y siempre estabas distrayéndote con Jake...

—Un momento, nunca me distraía durante las reuniones. ¿No te acuerdas de todas esas veces en las que Billy se metía con Jake porque no prestaba atención, como hacía yo? Jake se enfurecía. Y después me lo echaba en cara, diciéndome que era una pelota... —Me detuve, al advertir que la atención de Tanya se había concentrado en su copa de vino—. La cuestión es que yo prestaba atención, tomaba notas, ponme a prueba si quieres. Fechas, lugares, lo que quieras. En el transcurso de doce años nunca presentaste al Consejo ningún asunto relacionado con vampiros.

—¿No te parece raro?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En materia de números, los vampiros son extraños y tú eres bastante autosuficiente, de modo que me imaginé que no tenías nada que proponer. El tema nunca preocupó a nadie, así que tampoco me preocupaba a mí. Y Lawrence nunca presentó ningún asunto cuando era tu co-delegado.

—Eso se debe a que Lawrence era tan viejo que sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo. —Movió las manos rozando su mesa—. Se fue a Europa y ni siquiera se molestó en hacernos saber que no volvería. Puede que yo sea una egocéntrica, pero jamás haría eso.

Yo me bebí el té.

Tanya me miró cargada de intención.

—Bueno, no lo haría.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Ahora dime, ¿qué hay de ese bar, el Rampart...?

—Tengo que haber presentado algún asunto al Consejo durante los últimos doce años. ¿Qué pasó con los refuerzos en la Guerra del Golfo? Muchos vampiros habían adoptado la identidad de ciudadanos estadounidenses y estaban preocupados ante la posibilidad de que los llamaran...

—No hubo refuerzos para la Guerra del Golfo. Eso debió de ser en Vietnam.

Contrajo el entrecejo.

—¿Cuándo fue lo de Vietnam?

—Antes de que yo naciera.

Tanya cogió su servilleta y la dobló con cuidado

—Bueno, tiene que haber habido algo más. Solo recuerdo _esa _ocasión porque fue significativa desde el punto de vista histórico.

—Probablemente.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva Orleans, aún no eran las once, muy pronto para la ronda de los bares. Mientras yo telefoneaba a Alice para saber, como todas las noches, cómo estaba Bree, Tanya indicó al taxista que nos llevara al Hotel Empire, que era su favorito en Nueva Orleans. Después de registrarnos, llamé a Edward, para hacerle saber que había llegado bien; luego tomé una ducha y me preparé para salir.

Cuando bajamos, Tanya pidió al portero que nos llamara un taxi.

—Ese bar —dije—. El Rampart. ¿Garret tiene algún problema con él?

Tanya suspiró.

—Así es Garret. Aunque no dé esa impresión, Garret se pasa la vida pensando. Pensando y preocupándose. ¡Menuda madre sería!

—¿Así que su reacción es excesiva con respecto al Rampart? ¿Sobre que no es un lugar seguro para mí?

—El Rampart es tan seguro como cualquier otro bar hoy día. Es el lugar preferido por los vampiros de aquí, nada más.

—No te ofendas, pero si a los vampiros les agrada estar allí, no parece que sea el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquiera que tenga pulso.

—No seas ridícula, Bella. Los perros no ensucian su caseta y los vampiros no cazan donde viven.

Tanya caminó a grandes pasos hacia un taxi que se acercaba al bordillo. Me apresuré tras ella.

Durante el recorrido, Tanya me contó más cosas sobre el Rampart. Esto podría parecer peligroso, mantener conversaciones de este género al alcance de algunos humanos, pero desde el siglo diecinueve los sobrenaturales no se han visto obligados a controlar sus conversaciones de manera obsesiva. Actualmente, hablamos en voz baja y prestamos atención a lo que decimos, pero si se nos escapa en algún momento la palabra demonio o vampiro, la gente saca inmediatamente una de tres conclusiones lógicas. Primera, han oído mal. Segunda, estamos conversando sobre una película o el argumento de un libro. Tercera, estamos locos. Si el conductor de nuestro taxi hubiera oído algo de nuestra conversación, el mayor peligro que podríamos haber corrido habría sido que preguntara dónde estaba ese bar de vampiros, no para alertar a las autoridades pertinentes sobre la existencia de un nido de asesinos chupasangres, sino para tener otro destino que añadir a su lista de recomendaciones para los visitantes entusiastas de lo gótico y de Anne Rice. Después de todo, estábamos en Nueva Orleans.

Hablando de Anne Rice, independientemente de que estoy segura de que es una excelente mujer, hay muchos en el mundo sobrenatural que le echan la culpa por la situación de los vampiros de Nueva Orleans. Coincidiendo, más o menos, con la popularidad de las novelas de la señora Rice, la afluencia de vampiros en la ciudad se elevó astronómicamente. A finales de los ochenta había en Nueva Orleans nueve vampiros..., eso en un país que históricamente ha tenido una media nacional de menos de dos docenas. Algunos han emigrado de Europa para establecerse en Nueva Orleans. Afortunadamente, desde entonces tres o cuatro se han ido, y durante la última década la población ha sido de unos cinco o seis.

El problema con los vampiros de Nueva Orleans no es la superpoblación. Es que todos comparten una actitud mental parecida, la misma que los trajo inicialmente a la ciudad. Para estos vampiros, ver que su popularidad cultural subía como la espuma con los libros de la señora Rice fue como para un cantante de rock ver su foto en la portada de _Rolling Stone, _el momento culminante de la autoafirmación, cuando pudieron decir: «¿Ven? A que soy verdaderamente extraordinario». Y para los vampiros de Nueva Orleans, desde entonces la vida nunca ha sido igual.

El Rampart no era precisamente un bar de vampiros en el sentido de que atraía a los vampiros. Sus dueños eran vampiros. Como explicó Tanya: John/Hans y otros dos habían comprado el lugar hacía ya unos cuantos años. Lo conservaban pequeño y exclusivo, un lugar que podían manejar como si fuera su casa y entretenerse jugando a ser los dueños del bar.

El conductor del taxi detuvo su automóvil en un distrito industrial. Todos los edificios estaban provistos de luces de seguridad, excepto el que estaba junto a nosotros, bañado en una negrura que parecía casi artificial. Cuando abrí la puerta del coche, vi que efectivamente era artificial. Los muros de ladrillos y las ventanas habían sido pintados de negro. Hasta la solitaria farola de la calle había sido envuelta en papel crepé negro y la lamparita la habían roto o retirado.

—Pesadilla gótico temprano. Qué original —dijo Tanya cuando salía del automóvil—. La última vez que estuve aquí tenía el aspecto de un bar completamente normal. No me extraña que a Garret se le revuelvan las tripas. No puede tolerar este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, su gusto en materia de decoración puede ser criminal, pero desgraciadamente no están violando ninguna disposición municipal. Por lo menos son discretos. No veo un letrero siquiera.

—Yo ni siquiera veo una puerta —dijo Tanya en voz baja y con desagrado—. Probablemente la han pintado de negro como todo lo demás. A ver, ¿dónde estaba la última vez...?

Mientras paseaba la mirada por el edificio, llegó una limusina de la que se apearon tres mujeres jóvenes incapaces de controlar sus risas tontas. Dos vestían minifaldas de cuero negro. La tercera estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco que parecía más adecuado para una boda que para salir por la noche. Un guardaespaldas corpulento agarró del codo a la novia para que lograra equilibrarse y condujo al trío al edificio. Cuando la limusina retrocedió, sus luces delanteras iluminaron las cuatro figuras. La novia miró las luces y entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Ehh! —dije—. ¿Ésa no es...? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿No es una cantante?

El cuarteto acababa de desaparecer al doblar una esquina cuando un automóvil deportivo frenó y vomitó a dos jóvenes vestidos con trajes de sepulturero. Siguieron el mismo camino que el grupo de la novia.

—Así que eran discretos —musitó Tanya.

—Por lo menos ahora sabemos por dónde está la puerta —dije.

Tanya movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro y dimos la vuelta a la esquina en busca de la entrada.


	41. 39 Adaptarse a los tiempos

**Adaptarse a los tiempos**

Cuando llegamos al otro lado, seguimos sin encontrar la puerta.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Tanya caminando a lo largo del edificio—. ¿Estamos ciegas, acaso?

—No sé tú —dije—. Pero yo no puedo ver en la oscuridad. ¿Nos arriesgamos a lanzar un hechizo de iluminación?

—Lánzalo. A juzgar por el aspecto de esos tontos que acaban de entrar, dudo que se diesen cuenta aunque iluminaras todo el vecindario.

Antes de que pudiese comenzar el encantamiento, una reja cubierta de hiedra se desplazó, y por el hueco surgió una sombra. Una muchacha adolescente salió dando traspiés, con las manos y el rostro blancos, flotando incorpórea, en el aire. Parpadeé; vi entonces que estaba vestida con una larga túnica negra; ésta, junto con su pelo negro, se mezclaba con el fondo negro del edificio.

Cuando nos vio, se balanceó y murmuró algo. Mientras pasaba, tropezando, a nuestro lado, la cabeza de Tanya se movió bruscamente en su dirección, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y brillaban los iris verdes. Separó los labios, y luego cerró firmemente la boca. Antes de que apartara la mirada, vi que la fijaba en el brazo de la chica. Su antebrazo desnudo estaba rodeado por una gasa negra. En sus bordes, había sangre que manchaba su pálida piel.

—Está herida —dije mientras la chica se iba por la calle—. Espera aquí. Veré si necesita ayuda.

—Tú ocúpate de eso. Creo que Garret tenía razón. Deberías esperar fuera.

Me detuve. Mi mirada siguió a la chica, que avanzaba, insegura, por un lateral de la calle. Ebria o lastimada, pero no mortalmente herida. Lo que ocurría dentro del lugar, fuera lo que fuese, podía ser peor, y yo no podía confiar en que Tanya se ocupara adecuadamente de ello. Pasé delante de ella y me aferré a la reja.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella —dijo Tanya —. Ve a ver a la chica. Tú no vas a entrar.

Encontré el picaporte, empujé la puerta y la abrí, y me escurrí detrás de Tanya. Dentro, el lugar era tan oscuro como el exterior. Alargué los brazos y toqué paredes a ambos lados, de modo que supe que estaba en un pasillo. Avancé a tientas. Ascendí unos cinco escalones antes de tropezar con una pared de músculos. Un rostro carnoso me miró ceñudo. El hombre dirigió sobre nosotros el haz de luz de una linterna, y sonrió con presunción.

—Lo lamento, señoras —dijo—. Se han equivocado de sitio. A Bourbon Street se va por allí.

Levantó la linterna para señalar, agitándola cerca del rostro de Tanya. Ella la apartó con un golpe violento.

—¿Quién está esta noche? —preguntó—. ¿Hans? ¿Brigid? ¿Ronald?

—Ehm, los tres —dijo el guardián, retrocediendo.

—Diles que Tanya está aquí.

—¿ Tanya qué?

Encendió su linterna ante el rostro de Tanya. Ella se la arrancó de la mano.

— Tanya nada más. Vete ahora mismo.

Él alargó la mano para que le devolviera la linterna.

—¿Me da la linterna...?

—No.

Vaciló, después se volvió, se dio contra la pared, lanzó una maldición y se alejó en la oscuridad.

—Idiotas —susurró Tanya —. ¿A qué juegan aquí? ¿Cuándo han hecho todo esto?

—Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a verlos?

—No puede hacer más de un año... —Se quedó callada—. Tal vez algunos años. No hace tanto tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con tanta rapidez que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella casi se cae a nuestros pies. Cuarenta y tantos años, poco más de mi metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, regordete, con rasgos blandos y cabello algo gris atado atrás con una cinta de terciopelo. Vestía una camisa amplia sacada directamente de _Seinfeld, _con los tres primeros ojales abiertos, y mostrando así un pecho lampiño. Sus pantalones eran de terciopelo negro y le quedaban grandes, entremetidos en unas botas altas. Tenía el aspecto de un contable de mediana edad que se dirigía a un _casting _para _Los Piratas de Penzance._

Se enderezó y parpadeó como un búho ante el rayo de la linterna que llevaba Tanya. Yo señalé hacia la salida. No pareció verme, y permaneció de pie ante Tanya mirándola como un tonto.

—Ta..., Tanya. Qué..., qué alegría...

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto, Ronald? Dime por favor que los viernes celebráis la «Noche de los disfraces».

Ronald miró lo que llevaba puesto y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está John? —preguntó Tanya.

—¿Jo..., John? ¿Quieres decir Hans? Está, ah, dentro.

Cuando Tanya se dirigió a la puerta, Ronald dio un salto y se puso delante de ella.

—No esperábamos..., nos sentimos honrados, por supuesto. Muy honrados.

—Aparta la lengua de las suelas de mis zapatos, Ronald, y quítate de mi camino. He venido a hablar con John.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... Me alegra mucho verte. Hay un bar de _blues _a pocas manzanas de aquí. Encantador. ¿Por qué no vamos? Hans podría reunirse con nosotros después...

Tanya apartó a Ronald de un empujón y agarró el picaporte de la puerta.

—Espe..., espera —dijo Ronald—. No te esperábamos, Tanya. El lugar está hecho un lío. No entres.

Ella abrió la puerta y pasó. Yo la sujeté antes de que se cerrase. Ronald me miró parpadeando, como si hubiera salido de la nada.

—Vengo con ella —dije.

Agarró el borde de la puerta y luego se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer. Yo la empujé, abriéndola lo suficiente como para deslizarme por ella hacia lo que parecía otro pasillo, más largo. Ronald nos siguió. Pasó delante de mí y le pisó los talones a Tanya. Ante una mirada furiosa que ella le lanzó, él retrocedió, pero sólo un paso.

—Yo, bueno, yo creo que te agradará lo que hemos hecho aquí, Tanya —dijo Ronald—. Es una nueva época para nosotros, y estamos aprovechándola. Adaptándonos a los tiempos. El rechazo al cambio es el tañido de muerte de cualquier civilización, eso es lo que dice Hans.

—Vuelve a pisarme los talones y serás tú quien oiga el tañido de la muerte.

Tanya se detuvo ante otra puerta, e hizo una seña para que yo me adelantara. Me deslicé y dejé a Ronald detrás de mí.

—Quiero que me esperes aquí —dijo Tanya.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Vas tú, voy yo.

—No puedo hacerme responsable de ti, Bella.

—No eres responsable de mí —dije, y empujando la puerta, la abrí.

Al otro lado de la puerta se veía una habitación que parecía una caverna, apenas iluminada por un mortecino destello rojo. En un principio, no pude distinguir cuál era la fuente de esa iluminación, pero luego advertí que las falsas columnas griegas estaban moteadas de agujeros minúsculos, cada uno de los cuales emitía un delgado rayo de luz roja que se parecía a un indicador infrarrojo.

Eché una mirada alrededor e inmediatamente supe que la designación de bar no se aplicaba ya al Rampart. Era un club, probablemente un club privado. El único mobiliario consistía en media docena de sofás y divanes, la mayor parte de los cuales estaban ocupados. Las áreas que se hallaban a ambos lados de la habitación habían sido separadas mediante cortinas de cuentas. Lo único que rompía el silencio era algún murmullo ocasional o alguna risa contenida.

En el sofá que estaba más próximo, había dos mujeres muy juntas, una semirreclinada con la mano estirada, la otra inclinándose sobre lo que su compañera le ofrecía, quién sabe qué. Cocaína, tal vez metanfetamina. Si Hans y su bandita habían abierto un club exclusivo para drogadictos, estaban pisando un terreno peligroso para personas que tenían que vivir siempre controladas. Yo no estaba segura de que esto implicara una violación de los estatutos del Consejo, pero iba a ser necesario que lo consideráramos una vez que esta investigación hubiese terminado.

Una de las mujeres del diván se inclinó sobre el brazo de su compañera. Traté de observar con discreción, a ver qué clase de drogas eran las que usaban, pero la mujer no tenía nada en la mano. En cambio, estiraba el brazo, con la palma vacía hacia arriba, y apretándose el antebrazo con la otra mano. Una línea negra bisecaba el interior del antebrazo. Apretó el puño y un hilo de sangre se deslizó hacia abajo. Su compañera bajó la boca y la puso sobre el corte.

Di un paso hacia atrás, chocándome con Tanya. Ella se dio la vuelta con brusquedad abriendo la boca para decirme algo desagradable, pero pronto siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para encarar a Ronald.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? No la conozco.

—No es... —Ronald bajó la voz—. No es una mujer vampiro.

—¿Que no es una...? —dije—. ¿Entonces por qué está...

—Porque quiere —dijo Ronald—. A algunas personas les gusta dar, a otras recibir. No es precisamente un nuevo fetichismo, lo que pasa es que ahora lo hacen de modo menos encubierto. Lo único que hacemos es sacar ventaja...

Tanya echó a andar antes de que él pudiese terminar. Fue hasta la cortina más próxima y la corrió, provocando las exclamaciones de los sorprendidos huéspedes que estaban detrás de la cortina. Caminó entre ellos, dejando caer la cortina, y se dirigió después al cubículo siguiente. Ronald correteaba detrás de ella. Yo me quedé donde estaba. Ya había visto bastante.

—No alcanzas a ver la belleza de todo esto, Tanya —susurró Ronald—. Las oportunidades que nos brinda. Ocultarse a la vista de todos, ésa es la meta última, ¿no? Si otras razas lo hacen, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo nosotros?

Tanya corrió otra cortina de cuentas. Miré para otro lado, pero no lo suficientemente pronto. Allí estaba la cantante, con su falso vestido de novia, extendida en el centro del diván, con los brazos estirados, con sus dos acompañantes femeninas aferradas cada una como sanguijuelas a un brazo, y el vestido levantado por encima de las caderas mientras su guardaespaldas masculino estaba agachado ante ella, con los pantalones bajados..., y no hace falta describir nada más. Baste decir que confiaba en borrar aquella escena de mi memoria antes de que reapareciera en el momento más inoportuno y me estropeara una estupenda sesión de juegos de cama.

Tanya se volvió violentamente hacia Ronald.

—Saca a todas estas personas de aquí ahora mismo.

—Pero... son socios. Han pagado...

—Sácalos y considérate afortunado si lo único que pierdes es dinero.

—Puede que no fuera una buena idea, puede que hayamos cometido un error de juicio, pero...

Tanya se le acercó a la cara.

—¿Te acuerdas del problema de Atenas? ¿Te acuerdas de la pena que sufrieron por su «error de juicio»?

Ronald tragó saliva.

—Dame un minuto.

Corrió hacia el cubículo de la cantante e introdujo la cabeza a través de la cortina de cuentas. Llegué a oír las palabras «policía, allanamiento y cinco minutos». El cuarteto salió corriendo con tanta rapidez que todavía estaban poniéndose la ropa cuando pasaron corriendo a mi lado.

Un minuto después, cuando los últimos rezagados se tropezaban en el pasillo de salida, en el extremo más alejado de la habitación se abrió una puerta. Por ella entró a grandes pasos una mujer alta que no llegaba aún a los treinta años. Su rostro era demasiado anguloso para que fuera bella: sus rasgos parecían más bien propios de un hombre. Llevaba el cabello rubio largo y lacio, un estilo poco favorecedor que le dejaba a uno la impresión pasajera de que podía ser un tipo vestido de mujer, pero su picardías de seda negra revelaba lo suficiente como para darle a cualquier observador confundido la seguridad de que sin duda alguna pertenecía al género femenino. Hasta los pies los llevaba desnudos, los dedos pintados de rojo brillante, como las uñas de sus dedos y sus labios. Daba la impresión de que se hubiera puesto el lápiz de labios en la oscuridad, y se hubiese manchado un poco. Cuando entró en la habitación semiiluminada, vi que de ninguna manera se trataba de lápiz de labios, sino de sangre.

—Límpiate la boca, Brigid —le dijo Tanya con brusquedad—. Aquí nadie se impresiona con eso.

—Me había parecido oír a alguien farfullando —dijo Brigid, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación—. Tendría que haber sabido que era la zorra reina... —Una breve sonrisa—. ¡Huy!, quise decir la abeja reina.

—Sabemos lo que quisiste decir, Brigid, ten la valentía de admitirlo.

La mirada de Tanya pasó de Brigid a un hombre joven que la seguía desde tan cerca que estaba casi escondido detrás de la escultural mujer vampiro. No tendría más años que yo; era de constitución delgada, y hermoso, con grandes ojos marrones fijos en una mirada de perplejidad bobina. Por un lado del cuello le corría un hilillo de sangre, pero él no parecía notarlo, y permanecía allí de pie, con la mirada fija en la nuca de Brigid, y los labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa inexpresiva.

—Sacadlo de aquí —pidió Tanya.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes, Tanya —replicó Brigid.

—Lo hago si eres lo bastante necia como para necesitarlas. Que se vaya a su casa.

—Oh, pero está en su casa. —Bajó la mano y le acarició la entrepierna—. Le gusta estar aquí.

—No me hartes —dijo Tanya —. Búscate otro tonto a quien hechizar cuando me haya ido.

—No necesito hechizarlo —dijo Brigid con la mano todavía puesta en la entrepierna del joven. Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse—. Se queda porque quiere quedarse.

Tanya envió al joven de un empujón contra Ronald.

—Sácalo de aquí.

Brigid agarró a Tanya por el brazo. Ésta la miró fijamente a los ojos, hasta que la soltó y se apartó mordiéndose los labios. Entonces me vio y se le encendieron los ojos. Yo me puse tensa, preparando un hechizo de inmovilidad.

—¿Así que tú te traes a una humana y yo no puedo traerme al mío? —preguntó Brigid con la mirada clavada en la mía.

—No es humana, cosa que descubrirás enseguida si continúas así.

Los ojos azules de Brigid brillaron aún más. Estaba tratando de hechizarme. Ese poder rara vez actúa sobre otros sobrenaturales, pero para estar segura de ello, aproveché la oportunidad para probar otro de mis hechizos: un encantamiento antihechizo.

Brigid aulló.

—¿A que hace daño? —dijo Tanya —. Deja tranquila a la chica o te pasará algo menos agradable.

Brigid se volvió hacia Tanya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, zorra?

Tanya sonrió.

—Odio sin disimulos. Estamos progresando. Quiero a John.

—No está aquí.

—No es eso lo que dijo el guardián.

Brigid se echó el pelo hacia atrás de los hombros con un movimiento de la mano.

—Bueno, pues se equivoca. Hans no está aquí.

Tanya se volvió a Ronald, que retrocedió hasta apoyarse contra la pared.

—Estaba en la habitación del fondo, con Brigid y el muchacho —admitió Ronald.

—Déjame adivinar —le dijo Tanya a Brigid—. Te pidió que salieras para hacer una maniobra de despiste mientras él se escapaba por la puerta de atrás. Vamos, Bella. Ha llegado el momento de cazar a un cobarde.


	42. 40 Nunca subestimes el ego de un vampiro

**Nunca subestimes el poder del ego de un vampiro**

La puerta trasera del Rampart daba a una callejuela.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Ronald y con Brigid? —pregunté, cerca de la puerta—. Puede que sepan algo, y en cuanto nos hayamos ido, ellos se largarán también. Dos pájaros en mano valen definitivamente más que uno volando.

Tanya negó con la cabeza, con la mirada puesta en la callejuela.

—Nunca traicionarían a John. Sin él, no sobrevivirían. —Se volvió hacia la izquierda—. Por aquí.

—¿Has encontrado el rastro?

—No, pero iría por este lado.

Dimos la vuelta por detrás de una tienda de ropa y salimos a una calle de casitas en hilera, pegadas unas a otras y en estado ruinoso, que tenían el aspecto de una conejera. Las viviendas llevaban entablonadas, al parecer, desde la época en que yo iba al colegio. Al final de la callejuela, Tanya se detuvo y examinó las casas. Se oyó el ruido de una botella que golpeaba el suelo. Pegué un salto.

—Si oyes a alguien, no es él —dijo.

—¿Habrá alguien más por ahí?

—Muchos más, Bella. Abandonadas no significa vacías.

Como para subrayarlo, la risa de una mujer flotó por la calle. Una botella salió de una ventana de primer piso y se rompió en la calle, añadiéndose a un montón de cristales rotos. Tanya se encaminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la vereda y atravesó la hilera de casas conmigo a sus talones. Me sentía tonta siguiendo sus pasos y peor todavía, inútil, pero no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. Mi hechizo de percepción no funcionaba para encontrar a un vampiro, y si no iba a delatarse haciendo ruido, no tenía sentido que buscara por mi cuenta.

Dos casas antes del final de la calle, Tanya echó una mirada hacia una de ellas. Asió la baranda enmohecida y comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la puerta delantera. A medio camino, se detuvo. Miró la puerta, inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza y a continuación dio media vuelta. Me apartó de su camino, permaneció de pie en el escalón y miró la calle. Unos instantes después, se volvió nuevamente hacia la casa, la observó; luego movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro y descendió los escalones. Ya en la calle, pasó por delante de la última casa echándole apenas una mirada y cruzó a la acera de enfrente. Yo trotaba tras ella.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté.

—Sí. Quitándote de en medio.

Levanté las manos al cielo, y caminé de vuelta hacia la casa que a ella le había llamado la atención.

—Tampoco he dicho que te pongas a vagar de un lado a otro —dijo detrás de mí.

—No estoy vagando. Hubo algo en esa casa que te llamó la atención, de modo que voy a echar un vistazo mientras tú buscas en otras.

—No está allí.

—Bueno. Entonces no pasa nada por que lo compruebe.

—Lo último que quiero es andar preocupándome de que puedas pisar la aguja sucia de algún tipo.

—No soy una niña, Tanya. Si efectivamente piso una aguja o me acogotan, te absuelvo por anticipado de toda responsabilidad. Tú busca por ese lado de la calle mientras yo vuelvo a verificar la corazonada que tuviste allí.

Tanya suspiró diciendo algo en voz baja y se marchó. Yo subí los escalones de la casa. La puerta de delante estaba entablonada, pero alguien había abierto a puntapiés un agujero en la parte inferior. Me agaché y entré, casi arrastrándome.

Me golpeó en primer término el olor, despertándome recuerdos de un corto período de trabajo voluntario que había hecho en un refugio para personas sin hogar. Respirando por la boca, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el vestíbulo delantero. De las paredes colgaban trozos de empapelado, mezclados con tiras de papel atrapamoscas moteado de cuerpos de insectos momificados. Lancé un hechizo de iluminación e hice correr la bola de luz por el suelo del pasillo. La alfombra había sido arrancada hacía mucho tiempo, dejando a la vista la base del piso. A medida que avanzaba, empujaba con el pie la basura, apartándola de mi camino. Aunque no había agujas, sí había suficientes cristales rotos y deyecciones de ratas como para hacerme sentir contenta de haberme cambiado, antes de salir, las sandalias abiertas que había usado en Miami.

Desde el vestíbulo, tenía tres elecciones posibles: arriba de las escaleras, la sala de estar, o la puerta más apartada, que presumiblemente conducía a la cocina. Desde el pie de las escaleras lancé un hechizo de percepción. Podía no funcionar con los vampiros, pero en un lugar como ése, los vivos justificaban igual preocupación. Cuando el hechizo me volvió con resultado negativo, me dirigí a la sala. No había señales de vampiros, ni tampoco de ninguna otra cosa que fuese lo suficientemente grande como para que se ocultara ninguno. Lo mismo ocurrió en el área que comunicaba la cocina y el comedor. Hasta los armarios estaban vacíos, despojados de todas las puertas y estantes, presumiblemente para alimentar el fuego que alguna vez se había encendido en medio del suelo de la habitación.

Cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras, oí un murmullo en algún punto del piso de arriba. El sonido era demasiado tenue para que fuesen pisadas..., a menos que los pies fueran en realidad de los grandes roedores peludos que habían dejado sus tarjetas de visita en los restos que había encontrado abajo. Subí la mitad de las escaleras y lancé mi hechizo de percepción. Volvió con resultado negativo. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era raro. Deyecciones recientes de ratas significaban ratas recientes, y mi hechizo tendría que haberlas detectado. Creo que sabía cuál era la razón de esa repentina desaparición de los roedores. Las ratas no sólo huyen de los barcos que van a hundirse, también lo hacen cuando se encuentran con depredadores más fuertes que ellas.

Preparé un hechizo de repulsión y subí hasta lo alto de las escaleras. La casa seguía quieta y silenciosa. Demasiado quieta, demasiado silenciosa. La quietud preternatural me recordaba una situación ocurrida poco antes ese mismo día, cuando me pareció que el asesino estaba persiguiéndome en el aparcamiento.

Desde el punto más alto de las escaleras, podía ver las cuatro habitaciones. Quise ir hacia el frente de la casa, cosa que reduciría mis elecciones a dos habitaciones, una de las cuales era el baño, demasiado pequeño para lo que yo tenía en mente. Inspeccioné el dormitorio principal, para asegurarme de que estaba vacío, y luego entré y lancé un hechizo perimetral desde la puerta. El problema consistía en que nunca había utilizado este hechizo con un vampiro, de modo que no podía confiar completamente en él ahora. Cuando todo esto terminara, tendría que poner a prueba con Tanya todo mi conjunto de hechizos sensoriales. No es que yo creyera que ella fuera a ofrecerse como conejillo de indias, pero había otras maneras de lograrlo.

Preparé un nuevo hechizo de repulsión. Preparar un hechizo significa empezar el encantamiento de modo que esté listo para ser lanzado sólo con unas pocas palabras finales. Los hechizos son armas maravillosas, pero en una escala de velocidad de uso ocupan un lugar bajo, están a la altura de los arcos y las flechas. Si la flecha no está ya puesta en el arco cuando te atacan, te encontrarás ante un serio problema. El otro problema reside, al mismo tiempo, en que uno no se puede detener en medio de un hechizo durante un tiempo indefinido. Edward y yo habíamos pasado en cierta ocasión todo un fin de semana experimentando este asunto, y llegamos a la conclusión de que se puede tener listo un hechizo durante unos dos minutos. Después de eso, hay que prepararlo de nuevo. Dado que ésta era mi primera aplicación práctica de esa investigación, yo preparaba el hechizo cada sesenta segundos, para estar segura de que funcionaría.

Crucé la habitación hasta la ventana. Estaba entablonada, pero alguien había aflojado el tablón del centro para que entrara la luz del sol. Yo estaba de lado, para poder ver la ventana y la puerta al mismo tiempo, y entonces volví a dirigir mi hechizo de iluminación a mis espaldas, para tener luz también en esa parte de la habitación.

Una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de abajo, distinguí la figura de Tanya que caminaba por la calle vacía, taconeando impacientemente con sus zapatos de Prada, y su chaqueta de Dolce & Gabbana agitándose tras ella. ¿Cuántas personas estarían ocultas detrás de las ventanas de esa calle, atraídas por los ruidos que habíamos hecho antes y observando ahora a esa atractiva mujer de cuarenta años, impecablemente vestida, paseando sin compañía? Hablando de blancos fáciles. Sin embargo no salió nadie. Tal vez no se atrevían.

A juzgar por el ángulo que describía Tanya y su modo resuelto de caminar, se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, presumiblemente porque no había encontrado nada en ningún sitio. Eso indicaba que mi intuición con respecto al lugar donde podía encontrarse John era probablemente correcta, y significaba que tenía que moverme con rapidez.

Me volví de espaldas a la puerta y moví mi bola de luz hasta ver el reflejo de la puerta en el cristal de la ventana. Entonces saqué mi teléfono móvil. Preparé un nuevo hechizo, llamé a nuestro apartamento, y empecé antes de que el contestador automático se pusiese en funcionamiento

—Hola, soy yo. Sigo en Nueva Orleans. Tanya ha encontrado la pista de un vampiro y la está siguiendo. Se suponía que iba a estar en el bar de que te hablé, pero se escapó por la puerta de atrás. ¿Puedes creerlo? El señor Soy-un-Vampiro-Malo escurriéndose por la puerta de atrás. —Hice una pausa y luego reí—. En serio. ¡Vaya con los vampiros!

A través del reflejo que se producía en la ventana vi una forma que cruzaba la puerta. Preparé un nuevo hechizo y continué hablando al contestador.

—Apuesto a que está —dije a medida que la sombra se aproximaba— escondido en algún rincón, con la esperanza de que no le muerdan las ratas. Me sorprende que esta clase de tipos no haya desaparecido y...

Lancé el resto del hechizo de inmovilización, y al darme la vuelta vi a un hombre paralizado a punto de atacar. Delgado, de poco más de treinta años, con el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, una camisa de lino blanco, una chaqueta de cuero negro larga hasta las rodillas, y con pantalones de cuero negro a juego. Rímel, tal vez. Delineador de ojos, sin duda.

—John, supongo —dije—. Te olvidaste de que los vampiros proyectan un reflejo, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos negros se hicieron más oscuros a causa de la luna. En el piso de abajo, se oyó el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba.

—¡Aquí arriba! —llamé—. Lo he encontrado.

Los tacones de Tanya resonaron por las escaleras al doble de la velocidad habitual. Cuando giró al llegar al rellano de la planta alta, se la veía casi preocupada. Entonces vio a John y se acercó más lentamente.

—¿Te gusta mi estatua? —dije—. El-no-tan-astuto-vampiro lanzándose en picado sobre su no-tan-desprevenida-presa.

—Veo que tu hechizo de inmovilización ha mejorado. —Miró a John y suspiró—. Suéltalo.

Levanté el hechizo y John cayó de bruces. Tanya volvió a suspirar, en voz más alta esta vez. John se puso torpemente de pie y se sacudió los pantalones.

—Me ha atrapado —dijo.

—No —dije—. Tu ego te ha atrapado.

John se alisó la chaqueta, y me miró con el ceño fruncido al ver un reguero de grasa que ensuciaba su camisa blanca.

—Más vale que esto salga —dijo.

—Vamos, no es culpa mía —dije—. Eso es lo que se consigue cuando uno anda arrastrándose por lugares como este.

—No estaba arrastrándome. Y no me escapé por la puerta de atrás. Yo...

—Ya está bien —dijo Tanya —. Bueno, John...

—Prefiero Hans.

—Y yo prefiero no tener que perseguirte por edificios abandonados, pero parece que esta noche ninguno de los dos va a ver realizados sus deseos. He venido para hablar contigo de...

—El Rampart. —John alzó los ojos al cielo y se apoyó con violencia contra la pared, entonces se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba arrugada y corrigió su postura desgarbada. Déjame adivinar, fuisteis a ver a San Garret. ¡Qué desperdicio de vampiro!, con lo buen mozo que es. Yo podría reformarlo, por supuesto. Sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes—. Mostrarle su camino errado, o el camino hacia errores deliciosos. Mostrarle lo que ese cuerpo perfecto...

—No eres gay, John. Deja eso. Ahora, no sé qué le pasa a Garret con el Rampart, y no es asunto mío. En lo que a mí concierne, no veo motivo de preocupación.

John se enderezó.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que he venido a discutir se refiere a las camarillas.

—¿Las camarillas? —John juntó las cejas—. ¿Qué pasa con las camarillas?

—Ella —movió una mano hacia mí— es Bella Swan. Conoces a su madre.

En los ojos de John brilló un chispazo de reconocimiento, pero desapareció enseguida y se encogió de hombros.

Tanya continuó:

—Por supuesto, no espero que recuerdes a una persona que no es vampiro, pero la madre de Bella fue Líder del Aquelarre estadounidense. Aunque estoy segura de que no estás al tanto de los chismes que tienen que ver con los hechiceros, Bella está liada con Edward Cullen, el hijo menor, y heredero, de Carlisle Cullen.

A juzgar por la expresión de John, nada de todo esto era algo nuevo para él, pero se mantuvo imperturbable y dejó que Tanya continuase.

—El joven Edward tiene algunas disputas éticas con la organización de su padre y participa en actividades anticamarillas. Ésa es la razón por la cual Bella se acercó a mí. Como integrante del Consejo, está perfectamente al tanto de mi fuerte postura anticamarillas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque el pensamiento de que Tanya adoptara una postura fuerte ante cualquier cosa me obligaba a esforzarme para mantenerme seria.

—Bella quería que yo me uniese a su pequeña cruzada, pero difícilmente puedo yo unir mis fuerzas a los lanzadores de hechizos. Entonces me dijo que tú y tus... socios habéis formado vuestra propia liga anticamarillas. Naturalmente, estoy intrigada, aunque no puedo comprender por qué tú no te pusiste en contacto conmigo con respecto a esto.

—Yo..., nosotros... ¿Nadie te lo dijo? Le dije a Ronald...

—Por ahora, aceptaré esa excusa, aunque yo sugeriría que lo intentaras de nuevo. Ahora bien, con respecto a esta campaña, he oído que habéis estado bastante ocupados. Ocupados y con éxito.

John vaciló, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué te extrañas. Son un blanco tan fácil...

—¿Pero este último asalto? Verdaderamente inspirado.

Nuevamente, John vaciló y vi por su expresión que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo Tanya. Tosió para cubrir su confusión, y luego continuó.

—Sí, bueno, fue un esfuerzo hecho en equipo. Meses de planificación. Pero nos sentimos satisfechos con los resultados, y esperamos mejorar ese éxito en nuestros futuros esfuerzos.

—Sí, sí, seguramente será así.

Tanya caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia fuera, pensando y organizando su próximo movimiento. La dejé hacer. Esa llamada fingida había puesto a prueba los límites de mi capacidad de engaño.

John se subió las mangas de la chaqueta.

—Hemos dejado que esas camarillas fueran demasiado lejos. Ha sido divertido verlas, pero han olvidado el lugar que les corresponde en el mundo sobrenatural. Tendríamos que haberles parado los pies desde el principio, tendríamos que haberles exigido tributo, algo que les recordara quién manda. No es que te eche la culpa... — Tanya miró a John. Él levantó las manos y retrocedió—. De ningún modo. Te confundieron, como al resto de nosotros. Cuando dijeron que no querían vampiros entre su personal, no nos importó. ¿Por qué iba a importarnos? Desde luego los vampiros no van a ir a fichar en organizaciones de hechiceros. Pero fuimos incapaces de ver adónde podía conducir todo eso.

—Adónde podía conducir todo eso... —murmuró Tanya —. Sí, por supuesto. Supongo que estás refiriéndote a los problemas que hemos tenido recientemente con las camarillas.

—Claro, exacto.

Tanya me miró: me tocaba hacer el papel del que no entiende.

—¿Qué problemas? —pregunté.

Tanya le hizo una seña a John, como para otorgarle la palabra.

—Bueno, los, humm, problemas generales que tienen con los vampiros. Saben que podríamos levantarnos contra ellos en cualquier momento. Llevamos demasiado tiempo adormilados, aceptando nuestro lugar en el mundo...

Tanya se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció en el vestíbulo. John se apresuró a ir tras ella.

—¿Has oído algo? —preguntó.

—Ya he oído lo suficiente. ¿Bella? Ven conmigo.

La seguí, y salimos de la casa.


	43. 41 Entendiendo a Tanya

**Entendiendo a Tanya**

Espero que nos vayamos porque tienes alguna idea —dije mientras

caminábamos por la calle.

—No sabe nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas lo hiciste hablar.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Arrancarle las uñas? Tengo más de trescientos

años. Tengo una excelente comprensión de la conducta humana y de la de los

vampiros. John no sabe nada.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia la casa donde habíamos estado.

—Ni te atrevas —dijo Tanya —. Realmente, Bella, qué infantil eres a veces.

Una niña impetuosa con un sentido excesivamente desarrollado de su propia

infalibilidad. Tuviste suerte de que ese conjuro de inmovilización contuviese a John, porque si no habría tenido que rescatarte una vez más.

—¿Cuándo has tenido tú que rescatarme? —Moví la cabeza, dándome cuenta

de que me estaban apartando hábilmente de mi meta—. Olvídate de John, entonces. ¿Y los otros dos? Tendríamos que detenernos en el Rampart, a ver si puedes seguirles el rastro...

—Si John no sabe nada, ellos no saben nada.

—Todavía no estoy convencida de que John no sepa nada.

Tanya musitó algo y se puso a caminar más deprisa, dejándome atrás.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil. Ella miró por encima del hombro.

—No voy a quedarme aquí esperando un taxi, Bella. Hay un restaurante cerca.

Telefonearemos desde allí.

—No estoy llamando a un taxi. Estoy llamando a Garret.

—Son las tres de la madrugada. No le va a gustar mucho...

—Dijo que lo llamara cuando terminara de hablar con John, a cualquier hora,

por si él había encontrado alguna otra pista.

Tanya me arrebató el teléfono.

—No ha encontrado ninguna otra pista. Garret se ha pasado los últimos setenta

años en Australia, Bella. Hace apenas dos años que está aquí. ¿Cómo podría saber algo sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre los vampiros de aquí?

—Sabía lo de John y el Rampart. —La observé en la oscuridad—. Lo que pasa es

que no quieres que yo interrogue a otros vampiros para pedirles información, ¿no es cierto?

—No seas ridícula. Yo te llevé a Garret. Yo te he traído aquí. Yo detuve a John...

—A John lo detuve _yo. _Tú pasaste por delante de donde estaba escondido, y

seguiste de largo.

—John no sabe nada.

—Pero tú sí.

—No —dijo, mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no sé nada.

En ese momento supe que decía la verdad. No sabía nada..., y ésa era la razón

por la cual me cerraba el camino y me contestaba tan mal, porque aquélla era su

gente, ella la representaba, y tendría que haber sabido algo. Tendría que haber sabido lo del Rampart, lo de la cruzada anticamarillas de John y quién había tenido conflictos con las camarillas. Pero no lo sabía. Ése era el problema.

—Edward y yo podemos manejar esto —dije, con un tono aplacado—. No hace

falta que tú...

—Sí que hace falta. Tenías razón. Como delegada del Consejo necesito ayudar a

resolver esto antes de que la situación empeore para todos los que están

involucrados. —Me devolvió el teléfono—. Adelante. Llama a Garret.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Podemos esperar hasta mañana por la mañana. Volvamos al hotel y

durmamos un poco.

Por supuesto, yo no quería dormir. Quería planificar mis siguientes movimientos. Quería llamar a Edward y pedirle su opinión. Quería llamar a Garret y ver si había descubierto algo. Pero más que nada, quería sacudir a Tanya hasta que le rechinaran los dientes.

No hice nada de eso. No iba a encontrar nuevas pistas a esa hora, de modo que

no había razón alguna para no llamar a Edward y a Garret por la mañana. En cuanto a Tanya, bueno, digamos solamente que me estaba resultando difícil acumular una buena dosis de justa indignación. Por primera vez en mi vida, creo, entendía a Tanya, o por lo menos a alguna parte minúscula de ella.

Garret tenía razón: Tanya se había desconectado. Una expresión moderna

para una antigua afección de los vampiros. Cuando un vampiro comienza a retirarse del mundo, esto es un indicio seguro de que está llegando al final de su vida. Yo siempre había creído que era intencionado. Uno intuye que no le queda mucho tiempo y empieza a apartarse, a tratar de ponerse en paz consigo mismo.

Debo admitir que si yo supiera que me está llegando la hora, me lanzaría al

mundo más que nunca, y pasaría cada minuto con los que quiero. Pero tenía sentido que los vampiros fueran más reflexivos, tendieran a aislarse cuando veían aproximarse el fin y tomaran conciencia del precio de su existencia. Aunque mataran sólo una persona al año, eso sumaría centenares de víctimas en el curso de su vida.

Centenares que habían muerto para que ellos pudieran vivir. A medida que una de estas vidas llegaba a su fin, se debe de mirar hacia atrás y cuestionar las elecciones.

Viendo a Tanya negar su desconexión, esforzarse en fingir que formaba

parte del mundo igual que siempre, comprendí que el proceso debía de ser tan

involuntario como cualquier otro aspecto del envejecimiento. He dicho que

Tanya no se preocupaba por ninguna otra persona salvo ella misma, y que

siempre la había conocido así. Aunque estaba segura de que ella nunca había sido la más altruista de las personas, si siempre hubiera sido tan egocéntrica como lo era ahora nunca se le habría otorgado un asiento en el Consejo. Tal vez, a medida que envejecía, había comenzado a encontrar más difícil preocuparse por lo que no fuera ella misma, convirtiendo su propio yo y su propia vida en la única constante, mientras los rostros y los años se fundían en un todo confuso.

Y sin embargo se había dicho a sí misma que eso no la afectaba, que era tan vibrante y vital como siempre. ¿Podía culparla de ello? Naturalmente que no.

¿Y qué decir de mi madre? ¿Podía echarle la culpa a ella? Tuvo que ver los

signos que presentaba Tanya. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Cuando el co-delegado de Tanya, Lawrence, se fue a Europa para entrar en las fases finales de su decadencia, mi madre tenía que haber insistido en que se designase un segundo delegado, un vampiro más joven. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nada de todo esto hubiera ocurrido. Habríamos sabido qué vampiros tenían problemas con las camarillas. Y sin embargo mi madre no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por la misma razón por la que yo me encontraba sentada en la cama de un hotel, mirando la puerta y sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Tanya, pero sintiéndome, no obstante, incapaz de hacerlo.

El miedo me mantenía pegada a aquella cama. No miedo de Tanya misma,

sino miedo a ofenderla. Nunca he sido muy buena a la hora de respetar a mis

mayores. Todas las personas merecen un mínimo de respeto, pero para

implementarlo no bastan muchas velitas en la tarta de cumpleaños. Mi madre me educó para ser Líder del Aquelarre, de modo que crecí sabiendo que mis mayores serían algún día mis subordinados. Mas hay una gran diferencia entre hacerle zalamerías a una bruja de setenta años y mostrarle respeto a una mujer vampiro de trescientos. Yo no podía simplemente cruzar esa puerta, ponerme frente a ella y decirle: «Mira, Tanya, ya sé que no quieres oírlo, pero la verdad es que te estás muriendo, de modo que asúmelo».

Había que hacer algo. Se me ponía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que mi

madre podía haber cometido un error, pero si lo había hecho, yo no podía perpetuar ese error sólo para no faltar a su memoria. Si Garret quería un lugar en el Consejo, debía tenerlo. No se lo diría a Tanya de momento, eso sería como hacer leña de un árbol caído. Pero teníamos que hablar.

Tanya estaba de pie en el salón, mirando por la ventana. No me sintió

entrar. Mientras la miraba, flaqueé en mi resolución. La conversación podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

—El baño es tuyo —dije—. Puedes ocupar el dormitorio, también. Yo dormiré

en el sofá.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aún sin volverse.

—Usa tú el dormitorio. Yo ya no duermo mucho.

Otro signo que caracterizaba al vampiro que se acerca a la muerte. La observé,

allí de pie, mirando por la ventana. Parecía... no triste, pero de alguna manera sí más pequeña, más apagada; su presencia estaba confinada a ese rincón de la habitación en lugar de ocuparla toda.

—¿Podemos hablar, entonces? —dije.

Asintió con la cabeza, y caminó hasta el diván. Yo me senté en la silla que

estaba al lado.

—Si quieres volver a hablar con John, te ayudaré —dijo—. Sin embargo debo

advertirte que puede enviarnos tras una pista falsa. —Hizo una pausa—. No

intencionadamente, sino porque hace demasiado caso de las habladurías.

—Bueno, a lo Garret puede ayudarnos a discernir la información cierta de

las tonterías que nos diga John. Garret parece tener buenos contactos.

Tanya endureció su postura, casi imperceptiblemente, y después asintió

con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Garret fue siempre muy bueno para eso, para sumergirse en nuestro mundo.

Ayudando a otros, poniendo orden donde fuera preciso. Es lo que mejor hace. —Una leve sonrisa—. Recuerdo que estábamos en Londres cuando Peel comenzó a reclutar a sus policías, y yo le dije: «Garret, ya tienes una carrera». Habría sido un desastre en ese puesto, claro está. Si hubiese encontrado a un niño hambriento robando pan, no lo habría detenido, sino que lo habría ayudado a robar más. Es un buen hombre. Yo... —Se interrumpió—. Entonces volveremos a hablar con John. Seguramente Garret nos proporcionará hoy mismo una dirección.

—Es probable que yo pueda conseguirla esta misma noche —dije—. Si es el

propietario del Rampart, con Brigid y Ronald, uno de ellos tiene que tener registrada su dirección. También llamaré a Edward, para decirle que no volveré a Miami todavía, por si quiere reunirse con nosotras.

Encontrar la dirección de John fue aún más sencillo de lo que yo esperaba.

Estaba en la guía telefónica. Sólo para tener mayor seguridad, entré con el ordenador en los registros públicos y lo verifiqué. Podría creerse que los sobrenaturales, y en particular los vampiros, evitan dejar huella en los papeles, pero, en muchos casos, no lo hacen. Pocos sobrenaturales figurarían en la guía telefónica local, como John. Pero cuando se trata de cosas muy reguladas, como el otorgamiento de licencias para la venta de bebidas alcohólicas, es más peligroso proporcionar una información falsa.

Los vampiros tienen licencias de conducir válidas y pagan sus impuestos como

cualquier otra persona, aunque el nombre que figure en los papeles no sea su

verdadero nombre, dependiendo de cómo prefieran mantener su identidad. Algunos toman durante un tiempo la identidad de una víctima cuya edad se aproxima a la suya. Otros pagan a falsificadores sobrenaturales para que les hagan documentos nuevos cada diez años, aproximadamente. Como Tanya, John aparentemente había elegido el segundo camino.

Después llamé a Edward. Como me había figurado —y esperado— estaba

deseando unirse a nosotras. Consideramos si Tanya y yo debíamos esperarlo

antes de visitar a John, pero él no creía que su presencia fuera necesaria. Cogería el siguiente vuelo a Nueva Orleans, y nos encontraríamos después del almuerzo.

Ya eran más de las seis, así que ni hablar de acostarnos. Hice un nuevo

emplasto para mi estómago y lancé un nuevo hechizo de curación. Ayudó. Unas horas de sueño habrían ayudado un poco más, pero no tenía tiempo. También podrían haber ayudado los calmantes, pero los había dejado en Miami, y no por accidente. En este viaje, necesitaba estar con la cabeza despejada.

A las siete nos fuimos a un café que quedaba cerca, donde yo pedí buñuelos y

café con leche y Tanya tomó café solo. Después del desayuno, Tanya intentó llamar a Garret, pero no respondía a su móvil, de modo que le dejó un mensaje.

Luego, llamó a un taxi y nos dirigimos a entrevistar nuevamente al vampiro.


	44. 42 Abrazar nuestra herencia cultural

**Abrazar nuestra herencia cultural**

Estábamos en la acera, delante de la casa de John. Tanya la miró y suspiró.

—No esperarías un chalecito de ladrillo, ¿verdad? —dije—. Al menos no está

tan mal como el Rampart. —Escudriñé a través de la reja de hierro forjado—. ¡Oh, no había visto eso... ni eso! ¿Es eso lo que creo que...? ¡Oh! —Retrocedí—. A lo mejor prefieres esperar fuera.

Tanya volvió a suspirar, esta vez de manera más audible y profunda.

A ver, no tengo nada contra la arquitectura victoriana, puesto que pasé la

infancia en una hermosa casita de esa época, pero el lugar donde vivía John tenía todo lo que le da mal nombre a ese estilo, más una buena dosis de gótico sureño.

Parecía la quintaesencia de la casa embrujada, cubierta de hiedras y con la

pintura desconchada, las ventanas cerradas y las cúpulas herrumbrosas. Al mirar con mayor detenimiento, se veía que los aspectos ruinosos eran sólo superficiales: el porche no estaba hundido, la madera no estaba podrida, y hasta el camino parecía haberse estropeado de manera artificiosa, pues las piedras estaban lo bastante firmes para que uno no tropezara en ellas. El jardín parecía abandonado, pero hasta un jardinero novato se habría dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las malezas eran en realidad plantas perennes que tenían aspecto de silvestres.

—Esto le ponía los pelos de punta a mi madre —dije señalando el césped—.

Que la gente pagara para que su jardín pareciera un terreno baldío. No es de extrañar que los vecinos hayan levantado muros altos. Pero tiene unas gárgolas muy bonitas. He de reconocer que nunca las había visto con esa precisión anatómica.

Tanya siguió mi mirada, y se estremeció.

—Seguro que está muy oscuro ahí dentro —dije—. ¿Esas persianas son

totalmente opacas? No, espera. Es pintura. Ha pintado de negro todas las ventanas.

Nunca se tiene suficiente cuidado con esos fatales rayos de sol.

—Este hombre es idiota, Bella. Si todavía te quedaba alguna duda anoche, esta

casa no debería dejarte ninguna. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ah, pero es muy divertido. Nunca había visto la casa de un _verdadero_

vampiro. ¿Cómo es que su reja no tiene murciélagos de hierro fundido? —Agarré la verja y la abrí de golpe..., y me quedé de piedra—. ¡Ah, no las había visto! Olvídate de los murciélagos. _Eso _es lo que necesitas en el jardín de tu casa.

Tanya entró también, miró y profirió una grosería.

—No sabía que tenías esa palabra en tu vocabulario —dije—. Me parece que

ahora sabemos por qué los vecinos han puesto muros tan altos.

Allí, a ambos lados del camino, había un par de fuentes elevadas. La base de

cada una era una construcción cóncava con la forma de una ostra llena de agua y lirios acuáticos. De pie en cada una de las ostras se hallaba una versión masculina de la famosa pintura de Botticelli _El nacimiento de Venus. _El hombre se hallaba de pie en la misma pose que Venus, con la mano izquierda pudorosamente levantada para cubrir el pecho, y la derecha sobre los genitales, pero en lugar de cubrirlos, sostenía su pene, de proporciones optimistas, apuntándolo hacia arriba. El agua salía de cada pene y cruzaba el camino para caer en la fuente de la estatua melliza opuesta. Pero el agua no fluía en forma uniforme. Salía a chorros.

—Por favor, dime que la presión del agua no funciona bien —dijo Tanya.

—No, yo creo que es un efecto buscado. —Seguí el recorrido del agua por

encima del camino—. Entonces, ¿se supone que debemos agacharnos o pasar

corriendo cuando se interrumpen los chorros?

Tanya eludió la estatua izquierda, pasando tras ella y siguiendo un sendero

que indudablemente había sido creado por el paso de incontables repartidores.

—¡Vaya! —dije mientras pasaba agachándome entre las estatuas—. Eso me

resulta familiar.

Tanya me miró toda seria.

—No —dije—. _Eso _no. La cara. Fíjate en las caras de las estatuas. Es John, ¿no es

cierto? Hizo que le tomaran a él de modelo.

Tanya bajó la mirada.

—No en todos los detalles.

Me sonreí.

— Tanya, ¿tú y John...? Dime que no.

—Ojalá no esté nunca tan desesperada. Quería decir que si estuviese dotado así

de bien, seguramente me habría enterado. La comunidad de los vampiros no es muy grande.

—Y, al parecer, tampoco John.

Subimos al porche, y ambas nos quedamos mirando la aldaba, una cabeza de

vampiro estilo Nosferatu, mostrando los dientes.

—¿Sabes? —dije—. Puede que no estemos reconociendo plenamente los méritos

de John. Todo esto podría ser un ejemplo de psicología invertida. Nadie sospecharía nunca que un verdadero vampiro fuera tan estúpido como para vivir de esta manera.

—Sería de esperar que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para vivir de esta

manera.

Levantó la aldaba.

—Un momento —dije adelantando la mano para detenerla—. ¿Realmente es

buena idea?

—No —dijo, volviéndose y dirigiéndose hacia los escalones—. No lo es. He

visto una estupenda boutique a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algunas compras, esperamos que Garret nos conteste la llamada y...?

—Me refería a que tal vez no sería prudente que nos anunciemos. Si escapó de

nosotros anoche, hoy podría hacer lo mismo.

—No tendremos esa suerte.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar directamente.

—Posiblemente eso sea lo único que podría hacer aún más insoportable esta

excursión. Si tenemos que arrastrarnos para pasar a través de la ventana rota de un sótano, me agradaría mencionar en este momento que estos pantalones sólo pueden lavarse en la tintorería, no he traído más ropa y ciertamente no voy a...

Terminé de murmurar un hechizo de apertura y abrí la puerta. Dentro, todo

estaba oscuro y silencioso.

—Es de día —murmuró Tanya —. Estará durmiendo.

Supongo que debería haberlo sabido. Tendría que poner al día mis

conocimientos sobre los vampiros.

La casa estaba fresca, casi fría comparada con el cálido día otoñal del exterior.

Se podría atribuir el descenso de temperatura al frío ultramundano, puesto que

habíamos entrado en la morada de los no muertos, pero sospechaba que en realidad John había puesto el aire acondicionado demasiado alto.

Eché un hechizo de iluminación y miré a mi alrededor. Las paredes estaban

cubiertas de papel aterciopelado y con relieves de color carmesí, y decoradas con pinturas que probablemente habrían violado los códigos de obscenidad en una docena de estados.

—Yo no sabía que los carneros podían hacer eso —dije, dirigiendo la luz sobre

una de las pinturas—. Y tampoco estoy segura de por qué querrían hacerlo.

—¿Podrías ajustar esa luz y hacerla más tenue? —dijo Tanya —. ¿Por favor?

—Lo lamento, no se pueden alterar los vatios de este hechizo —respondí—.

Pero podría vendarte los ojos. Ehh, mira, hay una caperuza de cuero allí en el

perchero. ¡Ooohh! Fíjate en el azote con nueve ramales. ¿Crees que John se dará

cuenta si me lo llevo?

—Estás disfrutando demasiado con todo esto.

—Resulta alentador ver a un vampiro que abraza por completo su herencia

cultural. —Impulsé con la mano mi bola de luz hacia las escaleras—. ¿Vamos a ver si podemos despertar a los no muertos?

Tanya me lanzó una mirada que decía que estaba replanteándose

seriamente su política de treinta y tantos años. La miré con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

Arriba encontramos más papel aterciopelado rojo, más pinturas de mérito

artístico cuestionable, más chucherías con temas de sexo y sangre, pero no

encontramos a John. Había cuatro dormitorios. Dos estaban amueblados como tales, pero parecía que sólo se los usaba como vestuarios. Al tercero podría describírselo como un museo de fetiches de vampiros, y es mejor no describirlos con detalle. La cuarta puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—Éste debe de ser el suyo —le susurré a Tanya —. O bien eso, o lo que

guarda allí es aun peor que lo que hemos visto en la última habitación.

—Dudo que eso sea posible —dijo Tanya mientras señalaba con los ojos la

habitación de los fetiches—. Aunque, tal vez, yo debería esperar en el vestíbulo. Por si regresa John.

Sonreí.

—Es un buen plan.

Lancé un hechizo de apertura simple, suponiendo que se tratara de una

cerradura sencilla, de las que se pueden abrir con una horquilla. Como falló, utilicé el hechizo que le seguía en intensidad, y después el siguiente. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

—Maldición —murmuré—. Sea lo que sea lo que tiene aquí, realmente no

quiere que nadie lo vea.

Abrí la puerta, guiada por mi bola de luz, y me encontré dentro de... una

oficina. Una oficina doméstica, moderna, corriente, una alfombra gris, paredes

pintadas de azul, luz fluorescente, un escritorio de metal, dos ordenadores y un fax.

Una pizarra blanca sujeta a la pared más alejada contenía la lista de las obligaciones de John: recoger la ropa limpia en la lavandería, pagar los impuestos de la propiedad, renovar el contrato de limpieza, alquilar un lavavajillas nuevo. Ni una sola mención a cosas tales como chupar sangre, violar a las vírgenes locales, convertir a los vecinos en adictos a los no muertos. No era de sorprender que John no quisiera que nadie entrara en esta habitación. Una rápida mirada habría bastado para que se fueran al traste todos sus esfuerzos por construirse una imagen.

Salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—No entres allí —dije.

—¿Es muy malo?

—Lo peor. —Recorrí el vestíbulo con la mirada—. Así pues, no está, y da la

impresión de que no ha dormido aquí desde hace un tiempo. ¿Dónde duerme un vampiro fiel a su cultura? No habrás visto un mausoleo fuera, en la parte de atrás, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias a Dios. Parece haber tenido el sentido común de trazar allí la

línea.

—Probablemente porque no pudo obtener el permiso de construcción. Bueno,

vale... —La miré—. Ayúdame a salir del atolladero. No entiendo muy bien los

estereotipos de los vampiros.

Se detuvo un momento, como si le costara responder, y luego suspiró.

—El sótano.

Estábamos de pie en mitad del sótano. Mi bola de luz permanecía en el aire

sobre el único objeto de la habitación, un sarcófago grande, de caoba negra, brillante, con adornos de plata.

—Justo cuando pensabas que no podíamos encontrar nada peor, ¿no es cierto? —dije—. Por lo menos no es un mausoleo.

—Está durmiendo en una caja, Bella. Ni mejor ni peor que eso. Un mausoleo

por lo menos se puede reparar, añadirle algunas luces, quizás una bonita cama de plumas con sábanas de algodón egipcio...

—Aquí también puede tener sábanas de algodón egipcio —dije—. Ah, y,

¿sabes?, no es preciso que sea tan malo como tú piensas. Tal vez no duerma aquí. Tal vez sea sólo para su actividad sexual.

Tanya me miró con ojos severos.

—Gracias, Bella. Si esas pinturas de la planta alta no hubieran bastado para

contaminar mi vida sexual para varias semanas, esa imagen ciertamente lo hará.

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no está realizando actividades sexuales allí

dentro en este momento. Pienso que sería necesario abrirlo para eso. Bueno, ¿cuál es el ceremonial para hacer que un vampiro se levante de su sarcófago? ¿Deberíamos llamar primero?

Tanya asió la tapa del cajón y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando levantó la

cabeza.

—¡Bella...! —gritó.

Eso fue lo único que oí antes de que un cuerpo chocara contra el mío. Al

inclinarme hacia delante, sentí un dolor agudo en los desgarrados músculos de mi estómago. Volví la cabeza y capté un atisbo de un muslo desnudo y el movimiento de un cabello rubio y largo. Inmediatamente una mano me agarró desde atrás y una cabeza se me acercó al cuello.

Reaccioné instintivamente, no con un hechizo, sino con un movimiento casi

olvidado de las clases de defensa personal. Alcé el codo y golpeé a mi agresor en el pecho, y a continuación le aplasté la nariz con la palma de la otra mano.

Un grito de dolor y mi atacante cayó hacia atrás. Me di la vuelta, preparando un

hechizo de inmovilización, y vi a Brigid encogida en el suelo, desnuda y agarrándose la nariz con ambas manos.

—¡Zorra! Creo que me has roto la nariz.

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Tanya, alargando la mano para ayudarme a

levantarme—. Se te habrá curado en menos tiempo del que te lleva vestirte. —Movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Dos vampiros derrotados en dos días por una bruja de veintidós años. Me avergüenzo de mi raza.

Yo podría haber dicho que tenía veintitrés, pero no merecía la pena sacarla de

su error. Por lo menos Tanya tenía una vaga idea de mi edad. La mayoría de las

veces había que felicitarla si se molestaba en recordar los nombres de las personas.

Detrás de nosotros el sarcófago se abrió con un chirrido.

—¿Qué diablos está...? —protestó John, quitándose un antifaz de los ojos—.

¿ Tanya? —gruñó—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora?

—Han entrado sin permiso, Hans —dijo Brigid—. Estaban merodeando por

todos lados, mirándolo todo...

—No estábamos merodeando —dijo Tanya —. Y estábamos esforzándonos

para _no _mirarlo todo. Ahora sal de ese cajón, John. No puedo hablar contigo cuando estás en esa cosa.

Él suspiró, se apoyó a ambos lados del cajón y salió. A diferencia de Brigid, no

estaba, afortunadamente, desnudo, porque si así hubiera sido yo no habría podido resistir la tentación de hacer ciertas comparaciones entre él y las estatuas que se hallaban en el jardín delantero. Aunque John no llevaba camisa, sí vestía un par de ondulantes pantalones de seda negra, ceñidos a la cintura. Me imaginé que él suponía que le daban un aire gallardo.

—Necesitamos cierta información —dijo Tanya —. La otra noche no fuimos

del todo claras por razones de seguridad. Pero, después de hablar contigo, me resultó obvio que podía haber subestimado tu... estatus en el mundo de los vampiros.

—Suele ocurrir —dijo John.

—Sí, bueno, ésta es la situación. Un vampiro ha estado asesinando a los hijos de

las camarillas..., a los hijos adolescentes de los empleados de las camarillas.

—¿Desde cuándo? —dijo John, y luego tosió—. Quiero decir que me han

llegado noticias, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. De momento, las camarillas no se han dado cuenta de que

están persiguiendo a un vampiro. El Consejo Interracial desearía mantener la

situación de esa manera, para poder apresar al responsable sin mayor alharaca.

Sabemos que a las camarillas no les agradan los vampiros. No queremos darles una excusa para que nos persigan.

—Déjalos que lo hagan —dijo Brigid, avanzando hacia nosotros—. Si quieren

guerra, se la daremos...

John la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. Cuando nos miró, me di cuenta de

que, como yo había supuesto, Tanya realmente lo había subestimado. El hecho

de que se hiciera el tonto no significaba que lo fuera.

—Si lo atrapan, ¿qué es lo que van a hacer con él? —preguntó John—. No voy a

ayudarte a encontrar a un vampiro para que puedas matarlo. Hasta podría

argumentar que nos está haciendo un favor.

—No, si las camarillas lo encuentran.

John hizo una pausa, y después dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—De modo que supongo que quieres saber quién tiene tanta inquina a las

camarillas.

—¿No deberías saberlo ya? —dijo Brigid, lanzándole a Tanya una mirada

—. Ese es su trabajo, como representante nuestro, ¿no es así? Saber quién se ha

portado mal y quién bien.

Tanya respondió a la burla de Brigid con un solemne movimiento de la

cabeza que indicaba asentimiento.

—Sí, lo es, y si he sido remisa en el cumplimiento de mis obligaciones, pido

disculpas. Desde ahora en adelante, aseguraos de que lo hago, y si no, pedid al

Consejo que me despida. Asimismo, podríais pensar en buscar un co-delegado.

—Te lo agradecemos, Tanya —dijo John—. Todos hemos hablado de eso.

Nos gustaría tener un segundo delegado en el Consejo. Yo estoy dispuesto, por

supuesto.

—Yo... te agradezco el ofrecimiento —dijo Tanya —. Pero, en este mismo

momento, lo que necesitamos es resolver otro asunto más apremiante. Si conoces a alguien que haya tenido algún problema con las camarillas...

—En primer lugar, quiero que me des tu palabra de que quienquiera que sea el

responsable no será ejecutado.

—No puedo hacerlo. La ley del Consejo...

—Al demonio con la ley del Consejo.

Tanya me miró. Negué con la cabeza. No podíamos hacer eso. Las dos

sabíamos que el asesino tenía que ser entregado a las camarillas. Si se obraba de otra manera se correría el riesgo de que las camarillas se volviesen contra ambos, los vampiros y el Consejo. Lo único que podíamos hacer ahora era negociar con ellas para reducir el conflicto a su mínima expresión.

—No podemos prometer la absolución —respondió Tanya—. Pero nos

aseguraremos de que se haga justicia...

—No hay trato.

—Puede que no entiendas la importancia que tiene esto. Cuantos más chicos

mate el vampiro, más empeorará la situación. Tenemos que detenerlo...

—Entonces detenlo tú —dijo Brigid—. No deberías necesitarnos, y no creo que

nos necesites. Creo que todo esto es una pequeña comedia que haces ante tus

compinches del Consejo, para que no se enteren de la verdad.

Tanya aguzó los ojos.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Que sabías exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabías lo graves que eran

las cosas. Ahora quieres que nosotros se lo contemos a tu amiguita la pequeña bruja para que tú puedas fingir que no sabías nada. Bueno, no es posible que estés tan al margen...

—Me temo que sí —dijo una voz de hombre a nuestras espaldas.

Giramos sobre nuestros talones y vimos que Garret entraba en el sótano,

seguido de Edward.

— Tanya no sabe lo que ha estado ocurriendo —dijo Garret—. Pero yo sí.


	45. 43 William y Natasha

**William y Natasha**

- Hola, Garret —dijo Brigid, deslizándose hasta donde él se hallaba y haciendo

correr uno de sus dedos por su pecho—. Tienes buen aspecto..., como siempre.

Garret levantó el dedo de Brigid, apartándolo de su camisa, y lo soltó.

—Vístete un poco, Brigid —dijo.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes tentado?

—Sí, a taparme los ojos.

Brigid sopló por la nariz y se desplazó hacia Edward.

—¿De modo que éste es el príncipe de la corona de la Camarilla, verdad? —Lo

miró de arriba abajo—. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con unas lentes de contacto y un vestuario mejor. —Dio un paso hacia él.

—No, gracias —murmuró Edward.

—¿Brigid? —dijo John—. Por favor, vístete.

—No te molestes —dijo Tanya—. Si Garret tiene lo que necesitamos,

entonces os dejaremos para que disfrutéis de vuestro sueño inmortal.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo John—. Puedo tener detalles que no tenga Garret. Mi trato

sigue encima de la mesa.

—¿Trato? —dijo Garret.

Yo hice un gesto con la cabeza.

—Quiere que le prometamos que no ejecutaremos al asesino ni lo entregaremos

a las camarillas.

—Vamos, Hans, sabes que no podemos hacer eso. Vendrían a por nosotros. Nos

cazarían como a animales.

Brigid se rió.

—¿Y tú crees que tenemos miedo de las camarillas? Somos vampiros, los dioses

del mundo sobrenatural, inmunes a cualquier daño...

—Sí, hasta que alguien nos corta la cabeza, y nos convertimos en alimento para

los gusanos como cualquier otro. Hans, es posible que le hayas hecho creer a Brigid toda esa basura sobre la superioridad de los vampiros, pero sé que tú eres demasiado listo para creerlo.

—No hace falta que pasemos por esto —dijo Tanya—. Si sabes de alguien...

—Lo sé, pero Hans puede saber más aún. Quiero encontrar a ese tipo antes de

que mate a otro chico de las camarillas.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Brigid—. ¿A quién le importa que muera otro chico de las

camarillas?

—A las camarillas. —John vaciló, y luego movió la cabeza asintiendo—.

Hablemos.

Ante la insistencia de Tanya, salimos del sótano. John sugirió el jardín de

atrás, de modo que lo esperamos allí. Como el delantero, el jardín de atrás estaba rodeado por un alto muro. Pero ahí, ese muro había sido levantado por John, no por sus vecinos. El jardín producía un shock casi tan impactante como la oficina que habíamos visto arriba, y ése era, probablemente, el motivo de que lo mantuviese oculto.

Era pequeño, de menos de doscientos metros cuadrados. En lugar de césped,

tenía jardines de rocas y estanques _koi _rodeados por senderos de piedra. En el centro del jardín había una pagoda con una mesa de pino y un juego de sillas, donde esperamos a John.

Brigid había dejado claro que no nos acompañaría. Aparentemente, se tomaba

muy en serio su papel de verdadera mujer vampiro, con lo que nunca se aventuraba al exterior durante el día. Sospeché que ésa era la razón por la cual John había elegido que nos reuniéramos fuera, de modo que pudiese hablar sin las interrupciones de Brigid.

Mientras esperábamos, Edward explicó cómo nos habían encontrado. Garret lo

había llamado a primera hora de esa mañana, pensando que nosotras estaríamos durmiendo después de pasarnos la noche persiguiendo a John. Se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron venir juntos a Nueva Orleans. Edward sabía que nos dirigíamos a la casa de John, pero no tenía la dirección. Garret, en cambio, sí la tenía.

Estaba deseando saber lo que Garret había averiguado, pero antes de que

pudiese preguntárselo, volvió John. Estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa de lino blanca. Bastante gótico, todavía, pero no tan teatral como el conjunto de la noche anterior. Sospeché que había mucha pose en la imagen de John.

La noche anterior se había mostrado sumamente efusivo con respecto a Garret, pero cuando éste se presentó, Brigid había sido la única que se había comportado como una vampiresa.

—Es William, ¿verdad? —dijo Garret en cuanto John tomó una silla y se sentó.

—Eso es lo que yo diría —repuso John—. No lo conozco lo bastante como para

afirmarlo con certeza...

—_Nadie _los conoce lo bastante como para hablar con certeza —replicó Garret.

—_¿Los _conoce? —pregunté.

—William y Natasha. Son una pareja. Hace mucho que están juntos.

—He oído esos nombres —dije—. En las minutas del Consejo. Son buscadores

de la inmortalidad.

—¿Los ha investigado el Consejo? —preguntó Edward.

—Los ha investigado y los ha exonerado, si no recuerdo mal —contesté—.

Ocurrió hace treinta o cuarenta años por lo menos. Otro vampiro expresó su

preocupación con respecto a la búsqueda que ellos hacían..., no eran acusaciones propiamente dichas, sino cierta animadversión. En cualquier caso, William y Natasha no estaban infringiendo ningún código, sino que lo único que hacían era buscar respuestas, como la mayor parte de los buscadores.

—Bueno, ha ido más allá de la animadversión —replicó Garret —. Según parece, hace tiempo que en la comunidad de los vampiros circulan ciertos rumores, según los cuales los dos se han metido en una situación sumamente grave en Ohio. — Garret captó mi mirada—. Sí, han estado viviendo en Cincinnati. Ya me ha dicho Edward que ése es el lugar de donde vosotros pensáis que puede ser el asesino. Yo diría que nosotros tenemos un sospechoso.

—¿Está el asunto vinculado con su búsqueda? —pregunté.

—Es posible —respondió Edward—. Pueden haber descubierto un ritual que

requiere sangre sobrenatural.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está la conexión con las camarillas? Sin duda entrar en los

archivos de empleo de las camarillas es una buena manera de encontrar

sobrenaturales, pero parece más inteligente quedarse en la periferia e ir a por chicos que se han escapado de casa, como Dana. Atacar a la familia de un CEO no haría más que subir las apuestas.

—Eso podría ser un efecto colateral del asesinato mismo —dijo Edward—.

Después de Dana, William vio el caos que estaba creando y no pudo resistir

la tentación de un desafío más grande.

—O tal vez el ritual no funcionaba y pensaron que sangre real de las camarillas

podría ayudarlos.

—_Ellos _no —dijo John—. William solamente.

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Esos dos no hacen nada solos.

—Ahora sí —dijo Garret —. Nadie ha visto a Natasha desde hace meses. Corre

el rumor de que al final estaba harta, pues todo había salido mal, y se largó.

—Lo encuentro difícil de creer —dijo Tanya—. Hace más de cien años que

están juntos. Después de un tiempo así, uno no... —Su mirada se dirigió a Garret —. Lo que quiero decir es que me parece improbable que esos dos se hayan separado.

—Bueno, de un modo u otro, ella ha desaparecido —dijo John—. Y dudo

mucho que William esté contento.


	46. 44 La búsqueda de la inmortalidad

**La búsqueda de la inmortalidad**

Escala siguiente: Cincinnati, Ohio. Utilizando los alias conocidos de William y

Natasha, que Garret nos había proporcionado, Edward había encontrado dos

direcciones de dos vampiros en el área de Cincinnati. Allí, esperábamos encontrar o más pruebas o alguna pista sobre su paradero en aquel momento. Garret se ofreció a acompañarnos, y Tanya ya se había incorporado a la búsqueda, de modo que íbamos los cuatro, lo cual parecía una propuesta costosa..., hasta que Edward nos condujo a la pista privada del aeropuerto Lakefront.

—Me preguntaba cómo habíais llegado vosotros dos a Nueva Orleans tan

rápido —dije mientras nos acercábamos al jet de los Cullen.

Edward evitó mi mirada y cambió de hombro nuestras bolsas.

—Sí, bueno, después de hablar contigo, mi padre me llamó, y cuando le dije que

estábamos tras una pista, me ofreció que usásemos el jet. Me pareció una idea

acertada, pues nos permitiría eludir los horarios y las restricciones del vuelo

comercial. —Volvió a cambiar de hombro las bolsas—. Tal vez tendría que haber...

—Hiciste lo correcto —dije—. Cuanto más rápido nos movamos, tanto mejor.

—No veo la razón de tanto alboroto —dijo Tanya, mientras el personal de

vuelo se afanaba en bajar la rampa de embarque—. Todo ese asunto de negarte a entrar en tu propia Camarilla no tiene ningún sentido, si quieres saber mi opinión...

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no le interesa, Tany—dijo Garret.

—Bueno, solamente iba a decir que...

Con oportunidad impecable, el piloto llamó a Edward para hablar con él sobre los detalles de vuelo de última hora. Un miembro de la tripulación cogió nuestras bolsas, y enseguida la azafata nos condujo a nuestros asientos. Para cuando Edward volvió, el avión estaba ya rodando por la pista. La azafata lo siguió, tomó nota de lo que queríamos beber y se puso a charlar brevemente con Edward mientras el avión despegaba. Si creen ustedes que todo esto distrajo a Tanya de su intención de dar a conocer su opinión sobre la situación de Edward, es que no conocen a Tanya.

—Como iba diciendo —dijo Tanya después de que la azafata nos sirviera

las bebidas—. Realmente no logro entender toda esa rebelión tuya...

—Tany, por favor —dijo Garret.

—No, no importa —medió Edward—. Continúa, Tanya.

—A mí me parece que si te planteas seriamente la reforma de la Camarilla, la

mejor posición posible desde la cual producir ese cambio es estando dentro de la organización misma.

—Ah, la estrategia de Michael Corleone —intervine yo.

Garret sonrió.

—Eh, no había pensado en eso.

Se encendieron las luces, lo que significaba que podíamos quitarnos los

cinturones de seguridad. Tras quitarse el suyo, Garret se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta. Debajo, llevaba una camiseta con las mangas recortadas. Bueno, no todo el mundo puede exhibir el _look _de la camiseta con mangas recortadas, pero Garret..., bueno, Garret sí podía. Y el espectáculo distrajo temporalmente a Tanya de su argumentación. Cuando Garret alargó el brazo para colgar su chaqueta, la mirada de Tanya se deslizó por sus musculosos brazos, y fue a detenerse en la espalda. Por un momento, la expresión que reflejaban sus ojos fue más de melancolía que de lujuria. Luego apartó la mirada con un brusco movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Michael Corleone? —preguntó, volviendo a insistir en su tema—. ¿Lo

conozco?

—De las películas de _El Padrino _—contestó Garret mientras volvía a sentarse—.

Su padre era un capo de mafia. No quería tener nada que ver con los negocios de la familia, pero finalmente decidió hacerse cargo y transformarlos en un negocio legal.

Luego, se convirtió exactamente en aquello contra lo que se había revelado.

—¿Eso es lo que temes? —le preguntó Tanya a Edward.

—No, pero la premisa básica sigue teniendo validez. Un hombre no puede

reformar una institución, y menos cuando todos los que trabajan para ella están

satisfechos con el statu quo. Me enfrentaría con tal oposición que mi autoridad se vería totalmente socavada y, si yo continuara, la junta de directores ordenaría que me asesinaran.

—De modo que entonces tú luchas contra ciertas acciones individuales de

injusticia desde fuera de la organización. —Tanya tomó un sorbo de su café y

luego movió afirmativamente su cabeza—. Sí, supongo que tiene sentido.

—Y estoy seguro de que él no cabe en sí de satisfacción al oír que su vida cuenta

con tu aprobación —dijo Garret.

Lo miró con enojo.

—Lo único que pretendía era clarificar las cosas para mí misma.

—Muy bien, ¿pero por qué tienes que estar siempre tan en contra de todo? _Tú_

no haces preguntas, Tany. Las lanzas como granadas.

— Garret —interrumpí—. Dijiste que tenías dos direcciones. Una en la ciudad y

otra en las afueras. ¿Son una dirección antigua y otra actual?

—No estoy seguro —respondió Garret —. Corresponden a alias diferentes, un

alias viejo y otro actual. Según Josie...

—¿Josie? —interrumpió Tanya—. ¿Tu fuente es Josie? Oh, venga ya, Garret.

Esa mujer en lugar de cerebro tiene avena cocida. Ella...

—Yo no me acuesto con ella.

—No se trata de... —Tanya echó una mirada de disgusto por toda la cabina

—. ¿Dónde está esa chica? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sirve el café y desaparece hasta que termina el vuelo? La taza de Bella está casi vacía.

—No importa, Tanya —dije—. Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

—Si quieres algo, simplemente presiona el botón que está junto a tu codo —dijo

Edward—. Lo que pasa es que le he pedido a Annette que se quede delante para que podamos hablar con mayor libertad. Bueno, volvamos a esas dos direcciones. La rural corresponde a un alias más viejo, pero tendríamos que verificar ambos lugares. No nos va a llevar mucho tiempo.

—Lo haríamos aún más rápido si nos separamos —dijo Garret —. Edward y yo

vamos a uno de los lugares, y las señoras vais al otro. De ese modo, los dos grupos cuentan con un lanzador de hechizos para forzar la entrada, y un vampiro para investigar sin que nadie lo advierta.

—Buena idea —dije—. Nosotras nos quedamos con la dirección rural, y

dejaremos la de la ciudad a Edward, por si tiene que hacer algo más que mirar por la ventana. Él es el profesional en forzar la entrada, no yo.

Tanya arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y lo reconoces? Es la primera vez. Realmente estás creciendo, ¿a que sí?

—¿Tanya? —dijo Garret —. Cállate.

—¿Qué? La estaba alabando...

—No, no la alabes, por favor. — Garret me miró y se dirigió a mí—. Ojalá

pudiera decir que Tanya no ha sido siempre así, pero mentiría. Siempre ha sido

así. Pero, bueno..., después de unas cuantas décadas, uno se acostumbra.

—¿Uno se acostumbra a qué? —preguntó Tanya.

—Bueno —dijo Garret —. ¿Os gusta vivir en Portland?

Tanya y yo nos hallábamos en el arcén de un camino rural, con nuestro

coche alquilado aparcado detrás de nosotras. Entre los tupidos matorrales y los

descarnados esqueletos de árboles secos, se divisaba una pequeña cabaña que tenía el aspecto de haber sido construida en una época anterior al agua corriente.

—Ah, ¿una casita de campo para las vacaciones? —dije, verificando la dirección

que Garret había garabateado en mi libreta—. A lo mejor les gustaba más la vida anterior a la electricidad.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Tanya—. Te lo advertí, Bella. Garret es demasiado

confiado. No quiere creer nada negativo de nadie, pero esa Josie es, sin excepción, la mujer vampiro más estúpida que ha pisado la tierra. Es probable que haya dado los nombres de algunos ex novios en lugar de los alias de William. Ella...

Mi teléfono móvil sonó. Por suerte.

—Soy Garret —dijo cuando respondí—. Estamos delante de la casa. Edward la

está recorriendo en este momento, pero he hablado con la señora de al lado y me ha dado una descripción exacta de William y Natasha. Dice que en los últimos tiempos han estado muy poco, y que hace algunos meses que no ve a Natasha, pero que William aparece de vez en cuando.

—¿Queréis que vayamos y os ayudemos a buscar?

—Si podéis... Cuatro pares de ojos ven mejor que dos. Si Tanya protesta,

dile que puede esperar en un café. Eso la calmará. Odia perderse algo.

Corté y trasmití a Tanya el mensaje de Garret.

—¿Así que ésta no es la casa que debíamos investigar? —preguntó—. Qué

sorpresa.

Se dirigió hacia el coche. Me quedé donde estaba, observando la cabaña a través

de los árboles.

—Espera —le dije a Tanya—. Primero quiero examinar este lugar.

Me dirigí hacia la cabaña. Tanya emitió un suspiro lo suficientemente

fuerte como para que pudiera oírse desde el camino, pero, un momento después, sin que se oyera más que el leve murmullo de la alta hierba, la tenía a mi lado.

—Aquí lo único que vas a encontrar es la enfermedad de Lyme —dijo—. No es

la casa de un vampiro, Bella. No lo ha sido nunca. Es demasiado pequeña,

demasiado apartada de la ciudad.

—Puede que ahí esté la cosa —dije—. Los que buscan la inmortalidad son

famosos por su paranoia en materia de seguridad. Necesitan un lugar donde llevar a cabo sus experimentos. ¿Por qué no aquí?

—Porque es una pocilga. Y, además, no es segura.

—¿Qué daño puede hacernos echar una vistazo? —pregunté—. Posiblemente

no tiene más de cincuenta metros cuadrados.

Tanya suspiró, pasó delante de mí y marchó hacia la cabaña.

Pregúntesele a la gente qué es lo que más teme en la vida y, si responden con

sinceridad, dirán: «Que se termine». La muerte. El gran signo de interrogación. ¿Es de extrañar, entonces, que se haya buscado la inmortalidad con un ahínco que sobrepasa la búsqueda de la riqueza, del sexo, de la fama, o de la satisfacción de cualquier otro deseo material?

Podría pensarse que los sobrenaturales no caerían en esta trampa. Después de

todo, sabemos lo que sobreviene después. Bueno, reconozcámoslo, no lo sabemos _exactamente. _Los espíritus no nos dicen nunca qué es lo que hay del otro lado. Una de las primeras lecciones que aprenden los aprendices de nigromancia es «No hagas preguntas sobre la vida después de la muerte». Si insisten en hacerlo, llegará un momento en que no puedan ponerse en contacto con los muertos de ninguna manera, como si estuvieran en una especie de lista negra del mundo de los espíritus.

De modo que no sabemos exactamente lo que ocurre después, pero por lo menos sabemos esto: vamos a alguna parte, y el lugar no es tan malo.

Pero aunque sepamos que la vida que nos espera más allá de la muerte no está

mal, eso no quiere decir que tengamos prisa por llegar a ella. El mundo que

conocemos, las personas que conocemos, la _vida _que conocemos, está aquí, en la

tierra. Cuando tenemos que enfrentarnos a la muerte, pateamos y gritamos como cualquier otro. Puede que más. El mundo de los sobrenaturales está lleno de perseguidores de la inmortalidad. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque sabemos, por nuestra propia existencia, que las cosas mágicas son posibles. Si una persona puede transformarse en un lobo, ¿por qué no se va a poder vivir eternamente? Los vampiros viven siglos, lo cual parece ser una prueba de que la semiinmortalidad no es una ilusión. Entonces, ¿por qué no convertirse en vampiro? Bueno, sin entrar demasiado en la naturaleza del vampirismo, digamos, sencillamente, que hacerlo es en extremo difícil, aún más difícil que convertirse en un hombre lobo o una mujer loba. A la mayoría de los sobrenaturales hallar el Santo Grial de la inmortalidad les parece más plausible que convertirse en un vampiro. Y el perseguidor de la inmortalidad no tiene más que mirar a su alrededor para saber que ser un vampiro no cura la sed de vida eterna. En todo caso, la agudiza.

Siempre he supuesto que los vampiros eran tan ardientes buscadores de la

inmortalidad porque, tras haber gustado de ella en cierto grado, no pueden evitar desearla en su totalidad. Ahora, después de que Kate me dijera que nunca había oído que un nigromante estableciera contacto con un vampiro muerto, empecé a preguntarme cuántos vampiros sabrían que no hay pruebas de que exista vida de ultratumba para los vampiros. Nunca creí que la inmortalidad pudiera tener un atractivo tan grande, pero si había que elegir entre ella y la aniquilación, yo, por mi parte, optaría sin duda por la vida eterna.

Bueno —dijo Tanya, de pie ante la entrada de la cabaña—. Creo que

podemos decir con seguridad que aquí no hay ningún laboratorio secreto.

Pasé por delante de ella. Dentro, la cabaña parecía aún más pequeña que por

fuera, pues era tan sólo una única habitación de no más de treinta metros cuadrados.

La puerta había sido asegurada con una cerradura lo bastante buena como para

requerir el más fuerte de mis hechizos de apertura, y no había ventana, lo cual

acrecentó mis esperanzas de que hubiera algo interesante oculto en ella. Aunque, por lo que podía ver, la cerradura tenía el único propósito de impedir que entrasen adolescentes buscando un lugar donde celebrar una fiesta. No había a la vista nada que justificara un robo.

La cabaña parecía estar en uso, tal vez como retiro para un artista o un escritor,

alguien que necesitara para trabajar un lugar ajeno a toda distracción. Y ya lo creo que era ajeno a toda distracción. Los únicos muebles que había eran un pupitre de madera, un sofá cama desplegable, una estantería para libros y una mesa de centro.

El pupitre estaba vacío, y la estantería tenía sólo algunos textos de referencia baratos.

Observé el contenido de la estantería, y luego revisé la pared que estaba detrás

del mueble.

—Por favor, no me digas que estás buscando un pasadizo secreto —dijo

Tanya. Pasé al sofá, agarré uno de sus extremos y tiré, pero era tan pesado como

la mayoría de los sofás cama.

—¿Te importaría...? —pregunté, señalando el otro extremo—. Por favor.

—No puedo creer que lo digas en serio.

—Tanya, por favor. Dame el gusto. Sabes que no me iré hasta que mueva

este sofá. De modo que, a menos que quieras que nos quedemos aquí un buen rato...

Agarró del otro extremo y tiró. Lo movimos hacia delante lo suficiente como

para que yo pudiese enrollar la alfombra y ver lo que había debajo.

—Siempre he dicho que eras una mujer práctica, Bella. Cuando alguien en el

Consejo cuestionaba tus ideas, yo decía «Bella es una chica práctica. No es dada a los vuelos de la fantasía».

—Ajá —dije, levantando la alfombra—. No recuerdo haber oído eso.

—Bueno, no estarías allí. La cuestión es que siempre he reconocido tu sentido

común. Y ahora, aquí estás, buscando una habitación secreta...

El suelo que estaba bajo la alfombra era una especie de tablero de ajedrez de

paneles de madera, cada uno de los cuales era un cuadrado de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de largo. El espacio que había entre los paneles era aproximadamente de medio centímetro, pero uno de los surcos parecía algo más ancho. Pasé los dedos por él.

Tanya continuó.

—Si William y Natasha se dedicaron a la alquimia, cosa que dudo, habrían

alquilado en la ciudad un buen local para sus experimentos. No andarían cavando habitaciones secretas bajo una cabaña destartalada...

Las yemas de mis dedos apretaron un resorte y la puerta se abrió. Traté de ver

en la oscuridad de allí abajo.

—Extraño lugar para una despensa, ¿no te parece?

Lancé un hechizo de iluminación, y envié abajo la bola de luz. A lo largo de una

de las paredes había una escalera. Cuando me disponía a poner un pie en el primer escalón, Tanya me agarró del hombro.

—No eres invulnerable, Bella. Yo sí. Puede haber una trampa. Yo bajaré

primero.

Yo sospechaba que su ofrecimiento tenía más que ver con la curiosidad que con

su preocupación por mí, pero retrocedí y la dejé pasar.


	47. 45 Gusto por el arte

**Gusto por el arte**

En el momento en que puse un pie en la escalera, mi visión se nubló durante

unos instantes, como una especie de tartamudeo mental.

—Viene alguien —susurré en dirección al agujero—. Mi hechizo perimetral

acaba de romperse. Había echado uno delante de la propiedad.

Tanya parpadeó, como sorprendida por esta muestra de previsión. Me hizo

un gesto para indicarme que bajara y me escondiera, pero negué con la cabeza, me apresuré a ir a la puerta, la abrí y miré a hurtadillas lo que ocurría fuera. Un hombre joven venía hacia la cabaña. Le resultaba tan difícil andar con la cantidad de cosas que cargaba, que apenas veía por dónde iba, mucho menos a mí. Cuando Tanya echó una ojeada por encima de mi hombro, le señalé un sendero que se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, por su lado izquierdo, detrás de los crecidos arbustos.

Tanya tomó la delantera, como solía ocurrir. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía

sentido que lo hiciese. La capacidad de un vampiro de pasar inadvertido es en parte preternatural y en parte resultado de la experiencia de la caza. Siguiendo sus pisadas yo podía avanzar casi tan silenciosamente como ella.

Detrás de la cabaña, la tierra se presentaba como un mosaico de montes y

prados. En el monte alternaban hileras de árboles tanto de hoja perenne como de hoja caduca. Hasta el prado parecía inseguro sobre qué forma adoptar, con zonas de pastos altos intercalados con matorrales y zarzas.

—¿Esperamos a que se vaya o volvemos más tarde? —susurré cuando nos

hubimos alejado lo suficiente.

—Esperamos a que se vaya.

—Entonces llamaré a Edward. Lo más seguro es que esté preguntándose dónde

estamos.

Resultó que Edward y Garret no nos necesitaban. Tras una rápida inspección,

comprobaron que no había nada de interés en la casa. Cuando le conté lo que

habíamos encontrado nosotras, Edward prometió darse prisa en venir en nuestra ayuda.

En el momento en que yo cortaba, Tanya salía de detrás de unos árboles. Yo

no había advertido que se había alejado.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo—. Va a quedarse un tiempo. Es un artista.

—¿Un artista?

—Se ha instalado delante de la cabaña con un cuadro de la misma a medio

pintar, aunque no imagino por qué alguien iba a querer colgarlo en la sala de estar de su casa.

—Maravilloso. Bueno, ya que parece que no se va a ir por propia voluntad,

tendremos que darle un empujón sobrenatural. ¿Tú crees que una tormenta de

granizo lo persuadiría de que suspendiera su tarea?

—Yo me encargo de eso. Espérame aquí.

Tanya se alejó sin esperar respuesta, lo cual me convenía, porque no tenía

intenciones de quedarme atrás. Por muy eficiente que fuera Tanya, a todos nos

viene bien un refuerzo. De modo que esperé a tenerla fuera de mi vista para rodear la cabaña por el otro lado.

El plan de acción obvio era hechizar al artista. Como la mayoría de los poderes

de los vampiros, la capacidad de hechizar es una destreza funcional, otra adaptación que los convierte en cazadores expertos. En su aspecto más elemental, la capacidad de hechizar no es otra cosa que un carisma extremo. Le permite a un vampiro aproximarse a la chica más espabilada de las que se encuentran en un bar y, en pocos minutos, lograr que ella le diga: «Humm, sí, creo que me agradaría seguirte por esa callejuela oscura».

Para cuando me acercara lo suficiente como para ver desde el otro lado de la

cabaña, probablemente Tanya habría terminado de persuadir al artista para que

se fuera. Pero si algo no marchaba bien, yo estaría lo bastante cerca como para

ayudar. Cuando llegué a la esquina delantera de la cabaña, preparé un hechizo de ocultación que me permitiría mantenerme oculta siempre que no me moviera.

Cuando tenía el hechizo medio echado, me incliné hacia fuera y terminé el

encantamiento al mismo tiempo, de manera que pudiera ver sin ser vista.

Tanya no estaba allí. Podía ver al artista, un hombre cercano a la treintena,

con una calvicie prematura, que se hallaba sentado en un asiento plegable de

camping, concentrada su atención en el lienzo que reposaba en su caballete portátil.

Un arbusto que estaba a pocos metros detrás del hombre se agitó, como si lo moviera una brisa repentina. ¿Tanya? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Ah, probablemente

aproximándose a él desde el camino para que no pudiera imaginarse de dónde venía.

La falda verde de Tanya brilló entre dos arbustos, ahora a menos de un

metro detrás del artista. «Bueno, deja de jugar y hazte visible antes de que al pobre chico le dé un infarto», pensé.

Como si me hubiese oído, Tanya salió de su escondite. Quedó de pie entre

el arbusto y el hombre, con sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados. Inclinó la cabeza, con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la del artista. Entonces sonrió. Abrió los labios, y asomó la punta de la lengua entre los dientes.

Mierda.

Me escondí detrás de la cabaña justo en el momento en que ella se abalanzaba.

Se oyó una aspiración, mitad suspiro, mitad jadeo. Luego, silencio. Me ceñí el pecho con los brazos y me esforcé en no pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos tres metros de distancia, lo cual, por supuesto, me hizo pensar en ello mucho más. No iba a matarlo. Eso lo sabía. Sólo estaba... alimentándose.

Temblaba, y me abracé a mí misma con más fuerza. No era una idea tan mala,

me dije. Más allá de los efectos obviamente debilitadores de la pérdida de sangre, la mordedura inicial de un vampiro, si se hace debidamente, deja inconsciente a la víctima, para que la sangre fluya con mayor facilidad. La mordedura de Tanya garantizaría que el pintor permaneciera inconsciente durante unas horas. Y ella tenía verdadera necesidad de alimentarse. Pero aun así...

—Te dije que te quedases donde estabas, Bella.

—Me di la vuelta y vi a Tanya en una esquina de la cabaña. No había en sus

labios ninguna mancha de sangre, pero estaba sonrosada y los ojos habían perdido su brillo habitual, los párpados semicerrados, con el aspecto sereno y satisfecho de quien acaba de hacer una muy buena comida... o de tener una maravillosa experiencia sexual.

—Yo... quería... ayudarte —logré balbucear.

—Bueno, te lo agradezco, pero tendrías que haberme escuchado. Ahora, sigamos. Tenemos que examinar ese sótano.

En lugar de marcharse y tomar la delantera, me empujó para que yo avanzara.

Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina, vi al pintor tendido en el suelo. No pude evitar un estremecimiento.

—Se pondrá bien, Bella —dijo Tanya con un tono más agradable de lo

habitual.

—Ya lo sé.

—Puede no gustarte, pero yo podría argumentar que algunas personas

sentirían lo mismo respecto del pollo que cenaste anoche.

—Lo sé.

Una risa sofocada.

—¿No vas a discutírmelo? _Quelle surprise. _—Me acarició la espalda—. Vamos a

esa habitación secreta. Estoy deseando ver qué hay ahí escondido.

Antes de entrar nuevamente en la cabaña, lancé otro hechizo perimetral. Si

alguien llegaba antes que Edward y Garret, necesitábamos estar advertidas de

antemano con suficiente tiempo como para trasladar al pintor inconsciente. Podría haberse pensado que era más sensato trasladarlo inmediatamente, pero cuando muerde un vampiro, la forma más segura de ocultar lo ocurrido consiste en no ocultarlo en absoluto. Era mejor que el pintor se despertase en el suelo, junto a su silla, pensando que había sufrido un desvanecimiento.

Con Tanya detrás de mí, bajé la escalera. Al llegar abajo desplacé mi bola

de luz por las cuatro paredes, en cada una de las cuales había una estantería como las que se usan para guardar conservas. Las estanterías iban del techo al suelo. Todos los estantes estaban vacíos.

Desanimada, me apoyé en la escalera.

—Hace mucho frío aquí.

—No seas tan impaciente —dijo Tanya, moviendo las manos por la

estantería más alejada de la escalera—. Mira, ésta parece estar un poco más suelta que las otras. Agarra por el otro extremo.

Aferré la estantería y, a la cuenta de tres, tiré. No se movió. Me dirigí a la

estantería que tenía más cerca y empecé a examinarla. La primera oleada de

desaliento había dejado paso a la resolución. Tal vez me había equivocado con

respecto a esa habitación, pero no iba a darme por vencida hasta no estar segura de ello.

Toqueteé y tiré de los estantes, pero nada se movió. Pasé a otra estantería.

—Ésta está muy firme —dijo Tanya mientras inspeccionaba la estantería

que quedaba—. No se mueve nada de nada.

Dejé de tirar de la estantería y en lugar de eso fui pasando los dedos por ambos

lados, por donde estaba sujeta a la pared. Estaba tan pegada a la pared que ni

siquiera podía meter una uña en el resquicio. Me agaché para examinar el reverso de los estantes inferiores.

En el segundo estante empezando por abajo, vi que sobresalía un clavo cerca de

la esquina. Lo apreté. El clavo se desplazó hacia dentro de la madera y el estante se abrió de golpe contra mis manos.

—Un pestillo —dijo Tanya—. Has vuelto a acertar. —Antes de que pudiera

correrlo y examinar lo que había encontrado, se me nubló la vista.

—¡Otra vez no! —murmuré—. Mi hechizo perimetral, con impecable precisión.

Tanya miró el reloj.

— Garret y Edward.

—Eso espero. Pero voy a ver. Sigue tú.

Me apresuré a subir la escalera y a salir de la cabaña. Edward y Garret se

acercaban, abriéndose camino entre las zarzas. Los saludé con un grito.

—Parece que has encontrado el escondite de William —dijo Garret cuando

estuvo más cerca—. Vayamos por ahí.

—Todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de mirar dentro del escondite —dije

—. Se presentaron algunas complicaciones.

Cuando estuvieron junto a mí, Edward me acarició la mano y luego la apretó.

—¡Vaya! ¿No será ésa una de tus complicaciones? —preguntó Garret, señalando

con la barbilla al pintor en el suelo—. ¿O no es más que un tentempié vespertino?

—Ambas cosas, creo —dije.

—¿Está ahora de mejor talante?

—A decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, de mucho mejor talante.

La risa de Garret resonó en el prado silencioso.

—Sí, la misma Tanya de siempre. Ya pensaba yo que ahí radicaba el

problema. Se vuelve realmente insoportable cuando no ha comido. Ése es el gran inconveniente de la relación con los que no son vampiros. Nadie quiere oírnos decir: «Voy a tomar algo por ahí». Si se pone más insoportable de lo habitual, ése es el momento de mandarla a que se tome el último café de la noche. Es la mejor forma de levantarle el ánimo. —Sonrió—. Bueno, hay otras maneras, pero es mejor que no te enteres.

Pasamos junto al pintor y entramos en la cabaña


	48. 46 Extraño lugar para bañarse

**Extraño lugar para bañarse**

Llevé a Edward y a Garret hasta la habitación secreta.

Cuando miré en torno, mi primer pensamiento fue: «Eso tiene sentido, y eso

otro tiene sentido, y... eso, ¿para qué demonios es?».

La habitación era poco más grande que el gélido falso sótano, tal vez de dos

cincuenta por dos cincuenta. A lo largo de una de las paredes había un armario

biblioteca, lleno de antiguos libros de referencia y de cuadernos con registros diarios de investigación. Los estantes de la pared opuesta contenían redomas, cubetas, tarros y otros elementos aptos para investigaciones científicas. Todo esto era exactamente lo que yo esperaba ver en el laboratorio de un perseguidor de la inmortalidad. Pero lo que no podía entender era la bañera, de esas que tienen cuatro patas que imitan garras, y que ocupaba una cuarta parte del espacio del suelo.

—A mí también me gusta leer en la bañera —dije—. Pero parece demasiado

grande.

—En particular cuando no hay agua corriente —dijo Garret.

—Yo supongo que se usa como recipiente para hacer mezclas —dijo Edward—.

Aunque parece excesivamente grande para ese propósito y es probable que hayan tenido que quitar parte del suelo de la cabaña para traerla hasta aquí. Quizá tenga un significado más importante, y sea una especie de reliquia.

Tanya nos dirigió la mirada, levantándola del cuaderno que estaba

leyendo.

—Ambos tenéis razón. Debe de haberse usado para mezclar un compuesto y

luego bañarse en él. La ingestión es la forma más común de incorporar pociones de inmortalidad, pero la inmersión es muy conocida también.

—¿Encuentras algo? —preguntó Garret, mirando por encima del hombro de

Tanya—. Al menos no está en clave.

—Sería mejor que lo estuviera —respondió ella—. Las claves se pueden

descifrar y comprenderse todo lo que está escrito en ellas. En cambio, lo que han hecho es registrar solamente ciertos detalles que les permitan recordar lo que hicieron.

—¿Cómo?

Ella levantó el cuaderno para acercarlo a mi bola de luz.

—«Diecisiete de marzo de 2001. Se intenta nuevamente la variación B con

nuevo material de tipo Hf. No se registran cambios. Doce de abril de 2001. Variación A, ampliada para incluir material de origen tipo Hm, subtipo E. Sin cambios.»

—Mierda —murmuró Garret —. ¿Está todo así?

Tanya asintió.

—¿Qué fecha tiene el último registro?

—Junio de este año.

—Uno o dos meses antes de que Natasha lo dejara —dije—. ¿Tienes idea de lo

que hacían por esas fechas? ¿Tal vez algún cambio que se hubiera producido, algo por lo que ella hubiera decidido abandonarlo?

Tanya me pasó el cuaderno.

—Es exactamente como las otras referencias. Habla de «materiales» y

«variaciones» y «subtipos», pero nada en concreto. Me coloqué junto a Edward y sostuve el cuaderno entre los dos mientras leíamos la última media docena de páginas. Luego comprobé el comienzo del cuaderno, que databa de 1996, y lo hojeé hasta el presente. —El único cambio que veo es un incremento gradual de los ingredientes Hf y Hm. Aparece de vez en cuando en los primeros registros, y luego se va convirtiendo en un ingrediente regular en el último año. Por lo demás, los registros son muy similares: variaciones que van de la A a la E y metodologías que van desde la A a la K.

—Veamos qué otras cosas tenemos, entonces —dijo Garret. Revisó el estante del

equipamiento. Una enorme cantidad de botellas sin etiquetas y medio llenas. Tomó una, quitó el tapón, la olió, y le dio una arcada.

—Puede que sea invulnerable, pero, por favor, no me pidáis que pruebe nada

de esto.

Le cogí la botella que tenía en la mano y olí. Sulfuro. Me pasó otra. Romero.

Eché una mirada al estante y sólo con mirar los recipientes nombré otros tres.

—Son todos ingredientes de pociones bastante comunes. Lo mismo ocurre con

los materiales secos. La mitad de estas cosas podrían comprarse en una tienda New Age.

—Lo que podría indicar que esto es todo lo que usan —dijo Tanya—. O

bien que han ocultado los ingredientes más dañinos.

—Es hora de que empecemos a buscar en otros escondrijos —dijo Garret —. Yo

buscaré en los estantes más altos.

Pasó la mano por el estante más alto, que parecía vacío. Al hacerlo, desplazó

una botella que cayó en la bañera y se rompió. Tanya se acercó a la bañera y tocó el fondo, junto a los trozos de la botella rota.

—Seco —dijo—. Estaba vacía.

Empezó a levantarse, entonces se paró y pasó un dedo por la parte interior de la

bañera con el entrecejo fruncido; se agachó un poco más, pero luego movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro y se puso de pie.

—¿Has visto algo? —le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—La han limpiado a fondo.

—Creo que aquí he encontrado algo —dijo Edward.

Estaba agachado frente al estante del equipamiento. Yo esperaba ver otra

puerta detrás del estante. En cambio, señaló el estante mismo, que había limpiado de botellas. Cuando miré, vi no ya un estante de madera, sino un cajón. Parecía muy poco profundo como para contener algo. Entonces Edward retiró la tela de terciopelo que cubría el contenido, y vimos una serie de instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—Bueno, podrían ser instrumentos de veterinaria —dijo Garret —. Algunos

buscadores usan sacrificios animales. Se intenta desalentar la práctica, pero ocurre.

Capté la mirada de Edward.

—Hm y Hf —dije.

Asintió con un lento movimiento de la cabeza.

—Humano masculino y humano femenino.

Tanya no dijo nada. Cuando la miramos, estaba agachada sobre un agujero

del suelo, en un lugar en el que había retirado una parte del entablado.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

Volvió a colocar el tablón en su lugar, bruscamente.

—Más ingredientes. Son humanos.

Garret se agachó a su lado y trató de asir el tablón suelto, pero ella lo retuvo con

firmeza contra el suelo.

—Tampoco hace falta que lo veas tú —dijo.

—Conozco bien las hazañas de Jack el Destripador, Charles Manson y Jeffrey

Dahmer. Nada de lo que haya debajo de ese tablón puede impresionarme —

respondió Aaron.

—Tampoco te va a ayudar a dormir mejor. —Ella nos miró—. Si queréis, puedo

hacer un inventario de lo que hay aquí dentro y embalarlo. De momento, os diré que usaban partes del cuerpo de múltiples humanos, y no los sacaban de los cementerios.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la bañera, mientras hacía un movimiento como de un

escalofrío. Después, parpadeó con fuerza y miró para otro lado.

—Huele a sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward.

—Capté fugazmente un olor, y pensé que podía ser de sangre, pero no logro

volver a captarlo.

Garret hundió la cabeza en el interior de la bañera. Inhaló, y después negó con

la cabeza.

—Nada. Ese es un olor que siempre podemos reconocer, pero no estoy... —Se

detuvo—. Borrad lo que acabo de decir. Lo percibo. Muy tenue, pero definitivamente es sangre humana.

—De modo que para eso es la bañera —dije—. Los ponían allí para... coger lo

que necesitaban sin ensuciar demasiado.

—Podría ser —dijo Edward.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Pero no lo crees.

Cogió el cuaderno y buscó una página del final.

—Hay varias referencias este año a la inmersión en material de fuente Hm y Hf.

—Elizabeth Báthory —murmuró Tanya.

Se me revolvieron las tripas en cuanto entendí lo que querían decir.

Elizabeth Báthory fue una condesa húngara que vivió en el siglo XVI. Según la

leyenda mató a seiscientas cincuenta mujeres jóvenes, la mayoría de ellas

campesinas, y se bañaba en su sangre porque creía que le otorgaría la eterna

juventud. Tras varias décadas de asesinatos, Báthory fue arrestada, juzgada,

condenada, y encerrada en una habitación. Luego tapiaron la puerta.

Se ha dicho que Bram Stoker se inspiró parcialmente en Elizabeth Báthory para

escribir su _Drácula, _más que, quizá, en el igualmente sádico y famoso Vlad Dracul, de quien Stoker tomó el nombre de su personaje. En la sociedad de los vampiros, existe la creencia de que Elizabeth Báthory fue una mujer vampiro, y que no es que buscara la eterna juventud, sino ser joven para toda la eternidad, en otras palabras, que ansiaba la inmortalidad.

También se rumoreaba que su experimento había sido un éxito, que había

encontrado la vida eterna y que la historia de su muerte había sido urdida no por funcionarios humanos, sino por elementos poderosos de la comunidad de los vampiros. Cuando descubrieron sus crímenes —y, sí, matar a seiscientos seres humanos _era _un crimen incluso según los criterios de los vampiros— fueron ellos quienes organizaron su arresto y su enjuiciamiento. Luego, los vampiros mismos la emparedaron en el lugar donde todavía se encuentra, sobreviviendo a todos los vampiros que sabían dónde se hallaba aprisionada.

Al ocultar el éxito de sus experimentos sobre la inmortalidad, sus captores

trataron de asegurar que tales crímenes no volvieran a repetirse. Sea como fuere, la historia, verdadera o no, ha pasado de generación en generación entre los buscadores de la inmortalidad. La mayor parte de ellos no se han atrevido a reproducir los trabajos de Báthory, pero, cada cien años, más o menos, alguien lo intenta.

—Pero, bañarse en sangre —dije—. Para eso..., cada vez que se hiciera, ¿a

cuánta gente habría que matar? ¿Dónde podrían haber enterrado a todos esos...? — Me interrumpí, recordando el extraño mosaico que presentaba el terreno de la parte de atrás. Tragué saliva con dificultad—. Creo que ya lo sé.

Tras desenterrar el cuarto cadáver, dejamos de cavar. Los cuatro habían sido

totalmente despojados de su sangre, y todos llevaban enterrados al menos un año, lo cual significaba que no eran el resultado del asesinato anual que William y Natasha necesitaban para vivir. Cuando nos fijamos en los diferentes tipos de vegetación, supimos que si seguíamos cavando encontraríamos muchos más.

Tras asegurarnos de que el artista se hallaba todavía inconsciente, volvimos a la

cabaña y nos llevamos lo que pudimos para examinarlo después con más cuidado.

Fuimos a la casa de William y Natasha en la ciudad e hicimos una nueva pesquisa, buscando ahora habitaciones ocultas y escondites. No encontramos nada, lo que no nos sorprendió: era improbable que se hubieran molestado tanto en ocultar con tanto secreto sus materiales en la cabaña, para dejar una parte de ellos en su casa.

Durante las búsquedas, todos habíamos estado bastante callados, conmovidos

todavía por lo que habíamos hallado en la cabaña. Pero cuando Edward nos conducía al aeropuerto, mi cerebro aturdido comenzó finalmente a repasar los hechos... y encontró un punto débil en la lógica de los mismos.

—Todos estos hallazgos, ¿no entran en seria contradicción con nuestra teoría

sobre los motivos de William para asesinar a los chicos de las camarillas?

Edward me miró de soslayo, indicándome que continuara.

—Muy bien, si los experimentos de William con seres humanos fallaron, puedo

entonces entender que quisiera ponerlos a prueba utilizando sobrenaturales. Pero ¿qué es lo que obtiene? Sangre no, eso es seguro. O, por lo menos, no la suficiente para bañarse en ella. Si lo que se lleva es otra cosa, como lo que encontró Tanya...

—Miré hacia donde estaba ella en el asiento de atrás—. ¿No sería un... material que se habría echado en falta?

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Una parte es externa, otra interna, pero todo habría sido echado en falta, si no

mediante un examen visual, sí en la autopsia más superficial. Tal vez les sacaba

alguna otra cosa, algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no fuese advertido.

—Lo dudo —dijo Edward—. Joey Vulturi aún estaba vivo cuando lo encontramos. No puedo imaginar que el asesino haya tenido tiempo de sacarle nada del cuerpo.

—Pero todo lo demás encaja —dije—. Estamos buscando a un asesino vampiro,

posiblemente del área de Cincinnati. William es un vampiro de Cincinnati, con

experiencia en matar que va mucho más allá de sus necesidades alimenticias. Según los vecinos, no ha estado en su casa desde hace más de una semana. Su amante de muchos años lo ha abandonado, algo que pudo trastornarlo, desesperarlo por encontrar la clave de la inmortalidad y ganarse así de nuevo su favor. Hasta su descripción física coincide con lo poco que Esus pudo ver de él. Todo encaja.

—Todo, salvo esa pieza —dijo Edward—. William parece ser nuestro hombre, de modo que más vale que nos planteemos otra teoría sobre sus motivaciones.

—¿Como por ejemplo? —preguntó Garret.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Edward—. Pero estoy abierto a cualquier

sugerencia.

Todos nos miramos..., pero no dijimos nada.


	49. 47 Una intromisión de lo más inoportuna

**Una intromisión de lo más inoportuna**

Abordamos el jet. Nuestra primera escala sería Atlanta. Aunque el día siguiente

era domingo, Garret tenía que trabajar. Bueno, no _tenía _que hacerlo, pero le había prometido a un amigo que le sustituiría y, ya que no parecía que fuéramos a correr de inmediato tras el rastro de William, no quería romper la promesa que le había hecho. Cuando tuviéramos algún dato sobre William, Garret quería volver con nosotros y ayudarnos. Al ser un vampiro, le quedaban muchos días de baja por enfermedad sin pedir, de modo que confiaba en no tener ningún problema para tomarse unos días libres de su trabajo de albañil.

Cuando Edward volvió de consultarle al piloto, sugirió que todos tratáramos de

dormir.

—No son las condiciones más cómodas que podamos imaginar —dijo—. Pero

dudo que alguien haya dormido mucho anoche, y es posible que las próximas horas sean nuestra última oportunidad para dormir esta noche.

Tanya asintió.

—Bella y tú tenéis que intentar dormir, de eso no hay duda. Pero yo no estoy

cansada, de modo que me sentaré en la cabina de atrás, si no os parece mal.

Edward acompañó a Tanya a la pequeña cabina privada que estaba detrás de

la nuestra.

—¿Durmió algo anoche? —me preguntó Garret con un susurro cuando ellos

estuvieron fuera del alcance de nuestra voz. Negué con la cabeza.

—Dice..., dice que en los últimos tiempos no duerme mucho.

Los ojos de Garret se llenaron de una serena tristeza, como si mis palabras

fueran la respuesta que ambos esperábamos y temíamos.

—Voy a sentarme con ella —dijo.

Mientras yo cogía del armario almohadas y una manta, Edward desapareció en la cabina de la tripulación. Volvió unos minutos después con dos tazas de té, y sacó de su bolsillo mi botecito olvidado de calmantes. Abrí la boca para discutir, pero percibí su mirada, asentí y le tendí la mano. Él me la tomó con las dos suyas, y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Impresionada, pero bien. Cuando supimos que William y Natasha estaban en

algo oscuro, me preparé para lo peor: que estaban experimentando con seres

humanos. Pero la escala..., el número de personas que debe de haber...

Tomé un poco de té y escupí cuando el líquido me quemó la garganta. Edward

me cogió la taza de las manos con un torrente de disculpas.

—No, es culpa mía —dije—. Siempre te digo que me lo hagas caliente. Lo tomé

demasiado deprisa.

Volví a cogerle la taza. Mientras la ponía en la mesita que tenía a mi lado, me

temblaron las manos de tal manera que el té se derramó un poco, y casi me quemo otra vez.

—Maldición —dije en voz baja, y luego logré esbozar una media sonrisa—. Me

parece que no estoy tan bien, después de todo.

Me apretó la mano.

—Es comprensible.

—Sé que tengo que ser capaz de llevar estas cosas un poco mejor —dije—. Si

voy a ayudarte, es necesario que supere este aspecto melindroso de mi personalidad. Soy demasiado...

—Eres fantástica —dijo—. Yo tampoco me siento demasiado bien. Puedo

garantizarte, como, eehh, como socia mía, que es muy probable que nunca más

tengas que ver nada de esta envergadura.

—¿Socia? —dije, y mi sonrisa se hizo auténtica—. No creas que no me he dado

cuenta de que has vacilado al decirlo. No te preocupes, no entra en mis planes

acoplarme a tu vida de esa manera. Estaré ahí para ayudarte siempre que me

necesites, pero eso es todo.

—No era eso..., quiero decir que no me importa..., si te interesa...

—No me interesa. Bueno, sí, pero no, no puede ser, ¿verdad? Entre el Consejo y

el nuevo Aquelarre, ya no me queda tiempo para nada más. —Respiré—. Lo hemos fastidiado. El Consejo, quiero decir. Tendríamos que haber sabido esto.

—No podéis controlar a todos y cada uno de los vampiros...

—¿No podemos? —dije—. La Manada lo hace con los hombres y mujeres lobos,

y ellos son más para vigilar y menos personas para hacerlo. No quiero decir que

tengamos que estar echándole el aliento en la espalda a cada vampiro, pero es

preciso que seamos más activos en general. Hubo rumores. Tendríamos que haberles prestado atención. No puedo echarle a Tanya la culpa de eso. Era

responsabilidad de todos. Quiero que las cosas cambien, que empecemos a prestar más atención. Pero también quiero formar ese nuevo Aquelarre. _Tengo _que hacerlo. Es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

—Porque tu madre lo habría querido —dijo él, cautelosamente.

—No sólo por eso. Yo quería..., o creí que quería... —Me pasé las manos por la

cara—. Sé que reconstruir el Aquelarre es importante, pero algunos días siento que hay otras cosas que tendría que hacer, cosas que _preferiría _hacer, y el Aquelarre..., no estoy segura de que aún sea mi sueño, o de que alguna vez lo haya sido realmente.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Edward se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, un beso lento y delicado que calmó la

confusión que me rompía la cabeza. A los tres minutos, reclinamos los asientos, nos abrazamos juntos, y dejamos que el suave zumbido del avión nos adormeciera.

Cuando el aparato aterrizó en Atlanta, me desperté y entreoí cómo Garret y

Tanya se despedían con un susurro. Poco después de que la puerta de la cabina

se cerrara tras Garret, noté que Tanya me arropaba cuidadosamente con la

manta, que se había caído. La percibí allí de pie, observándome, pero cuando abrí los ojos para mirarla, ya se había ido.

Cuando volví a despertarme, el avión había aterrizado en Miami. Sabía que ya

debía de haber salido el sol, pero las persianas de la cabina hacían que el interior estuviera totalmente oscuro. Me arrimé más a Edward y levanté la manta para mantener a raya el frío del aire acondicionado.

—Nariz fría —dijo Edward con una risa adormilada.

Traté de apartarme, pero él me pellizcó la barbilla y me besó.

—¡Qué agradable! —dijo.

—Hummm. Mucho.

—Vamos a tener que ver a mi padre hoy —murmuró entre besos.

—Hummm, eso no va a ser tan agradable.

Otra risa.

—Lo lamento.

—No, tienes razón. Tenemos que contarle lo que hemos encontrado... y tenemos

que darle las gracias por el jet. —Nuestras miradas se cruzaron—. No estarás

lamentando todavía que lo hayamos usado, ¿verdad?

Suspiró.

—No sé. Me preocupa cómo se interpretará. Y me preocupa que sea señal de

retroceso. Y luego me preocupa que me preocupe tanto lo que tú pienses al respecto. —Un amago de sonrisa—. Dudar de uno mismo no es un rasgo muy sexy en un amante.

—Depende del amante. Tú puedes llegar a un grado de confianza en ti mismo

que a veces asusta, Cullen. Me agrada ser la única persona que puede escudriñar entre las piezas de la armadura. Pero, a ver, si sigues preocupado, estoy segura de que conozco una buena cura provisional.

Una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Alguna distracción?

—Ajá. —Metí las manos bajo la manta.

—Espera —dijo—. Aún estoy en deuda contigo por aquel armario de la

limpieza, y creo que podría distraerme adecuadamente devolviéndote aquel favor.

Sonreí.

—Tú nunca estás en deuda conmigo. Pero si insistes, no voy a discutir.

—Insisto.

En el momento en que acercaba a besarme, uno de los asientos crujió..., sólo que

el sonido no parecía provenir de aquellos sobre los que estábamos recostados.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Carlisle, que iba de puntillas hacia la puerta de la cabina. Edward se incorporó de un salto y lanzó un improperio.

Carlisle se detuvo, sin dejar de darnos la espalda.

—Mis disculpas. He venido para ponerme al tanto. Estaba esperando a que os

despertarais.

—Llevamos despiertos, claramente despiertos, unos minutos —dijo Edward.

—Sí, bueno...

—No pudiste resistir la tentación de escuchar una conversación privada —dijo

Edward—. Hasta que amenazó en convertirse en demasiado privada.

—Yo...

—Estamos vestidos —dije—. Puedes quedarte y decir lo que tengas que decir.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta, con los ojos puestos en la pared más alejada, para eludir la airada mirada de Edward. Yo me puse de pie, salí a grandes pasos por delante de él, y crucé la puerta de la cabina para detenerme ante el mostrador donde estaba la máquina de café. Cuando regresé, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarme.

Estaba todavía disgustada, pero no había peligro de que le volcara a Carlisle

accidentalmente el café en las rodillas.

—Estaba resumiendo nuestros descubrimientos —dijo Edward mientras yo

distribuía las tazas con la infusión.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Carlisle—. Aquí no habrían podido hacerlo, pero en

Ohio... —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Necesitamos más oficinas en el Medio Oeste. Llevo tiempo diciéndolo.

Edward, con la taza de café a mitad de camino hacia sus labios, se detuvo.

—Los Vulturi estaban pensando en abrir una oficina en Cincinnati, ¿no es así?

Carlisle afirmó con la cabeza.

—Aún lo piensan, según creo, sólo que han pospuesto sus planes. Tropezaron

con un problema en esa área que era preciso resolver primero.

Me volví a Edward. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Cuándo...? —empezó a decir Edward.

Sonó el intercomunicador.

—Disculpe la interrupción, señor, pero tenemos aquí a una pelirroja que exige

hablar con usted. Dice...

—Está bien —interrumpió Edward —. Está con nosotros. Déjela pasar. —Dirigí la mirada a la puerta que separaba las cabinas de atrás—. Supongo que salió antes de que nos despertáramos.

La puerta principal se abrió y entreví el perfil de Morris, el guardaespaldas de

Carlisle. Después una mujer irrumpió violentamente, tumbando casi al pasar a ese hombre corpulento. Era, ciertamente, una mujer pelirroja, pero no se trataba de Tanya.


	50. 48 Histeria justificada

**Histeria justificada**

Kate entró dando traspiés, esquivando al guardia, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y los hombros encogidos. Mientras avanzaba con dificultad, mi primer pensamiento fue que había estado bebiendo. Luego me fijé en su calzado: una zapatilla deportiva y una sandalia de tacón de cinco centímetros, con los pies desnudos y la zapatilla sin atar, como si hubiese echado mano de las primeras piezas que había encontrado y se las hubiera puesto a toda velocidad para salir corriendo. Tenía la blusa mal abotonada y salpicada de algo marrón y rojo oscuro, y el pelo todo alborotado, con un pasador colgándole a un lado. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mostrando un rostro manchado de maquillaje y lágrimas.

—¡Dios mío! —dije, corriendo hacia delante—. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Se dio la vuelta. Cuatro rayas rojo sangre le cruzaban la cara desde el ojo a la barbilla. Me quedé sin aliento.

—Voy a llamar a un médico —dijo Edward, mientras yo conducía a Kate a una silla.

—No..., no —dijo—. No, por favor. Estoy..., estoy bien.

Se desplomó en la silla, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante casi hasta los muslos, e inspiró, temblándole el cuerpo. Después de un momento se convulsionó con un último temblor, levantó la cabeza y se apartó el cabello de los ojos. Miró alrededor, con una mirada lenta y cautelosa, tensos los hombros, como si esperase que algo fuera a saltar sobre ella.

—Voy a llamar al médico —dijo Carlisle, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

—¡No! —dijo Kate gritando. Entonces vio a quién le había gritado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y hundió la cara entre sus manos mientras reía entrecortadamente—. Exacto, un puñetero ataque de nervios delante de Carlisle Cullen. Eso era lo que me faltaba. —Alzó la mirada al techo.

—¡Mil gracias!

Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a Kate y le cogí las manos. Apretó las mías con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre con las uñas. Murmuré un hechizo para tranquilizarla. Kate inhaló, respirando larga y entrecortadamente, exhaló y alivió la presión de sus manos en las mías. Tras echar una última mirada cautelosa a su alrededor, volvió a reclinarse en su asiento con un suspiro de alivio.

—Se ha ido —dijo—. Pensé que ése podía ser el problema. Debió de pensar que nos habíais abandonado definitivamente.

Edward explicó a Carlisle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Un espíritu que puede desplazar objetos pero no puede entrar en contacto con una nigromante? —dijo Carlisle frunciendo el entrecejo—. Nunca había oído nada igual.

—Bienvenido al club —dijo Kate en voz baja—. Las trastadas de duende ya fueron bastante molestas, y ahora esto... —Se señaló la mejilla—. La última vez que un espíritu pudo entrar en contacto y tocarme, fue hace veinte años, cuando por accidente perturbé algo que era muy viejo y muy poderoso. Y, creedme, aquél podía hablar... en varios idiomas. Este... —Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro—. Bueno, no sé cuál es el problema de éste, pero no actúa como ningún espíritu que conozca.

—Creemos que puede no ser un espíritu —le dije a Carlisle. Después miré a Edward —. Creo que ya es hora de considerar un exorcismo.

Él asintió.

—Desde luego, dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos...

—Nada de exorcismos —interrumpió Kate.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de que son desagradables —dijo Edward —. Pero no puede ser peor que lo que estás pasando ahora. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos...

—No, no es así —dijo con firmeza—. No ha ido lo suficientemente lejos. Todavía no. Sea lo que sea esta cosa, está ansiosa, dolorosamente ansiosa, por entregaros un mensaje. Es un viaje difícil, pero estoy preparada para afrontarlo hasta el final si va a ayudarnos a resolver este caso.

—¿Y si no está tratando de ayudarnos? —dije yo—. Mira cómo actúa. No es un modo normal de conducirse para un espíritu que quiere colaborar.

—Pero ha ayudado, ¿no es así? Nos dio la pista de los vampiros, y nos condujo a Tany.. —Se detuvo, abriendo más los ojos—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Bella tiene razón. _Es _malo.

—Lo he oído.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Tanya de pie en la puerta que comunicaba los dos camarotes. Contuvo un bostezo.

Sonreí.

—¿Has dormido un poco?

—Una siestita.

—Muy bien.

Comenzó a caminar hacia delante, y parpadeó al ver a Carlisle. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, y supe que esta vez quería que hiciese una presentación en toda regla.

Hice un gesto señalando a Tanya.

— Carlisle, te presento a...

—Tanya DuCharme —dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie, y alargó una mano—. Encantado de conocerla.

A Tanya se le arquearon las cejas.

Carlisle sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano.

—Cuando Edward planteó la posibilidad de que estuviésemos interactuando con una mujer vampiro, sospeché que era usted con quien me encontré en el apartamento de Tyler Boyd. La Camarilla tiene un buen registro de los sobrenaturales más influyentes, de modo que lo único que tuve de hacer fue revisar nuestros documentos y ver su fotografía para estar seguro.

—Una ventaja que tienen las fotos de archivo de los vampiros —dije—. Nunca se quedan antiguas.

—Supongo que estás aquí para representar los intereses de los vampiros en este asunto —dijo Carlisle.

—Sí —dijo Tanya—. Algo que, me temo... —Se interrumpió y recorrió con la mirada el otro extremo de la cabina con un fruncimiento de cejas que se acentuaba a medida que no veía a nadie allí. Su cabeza se sacudió bruscamente—. Cosa que me temo que puede llegar a ser... —Giró sobre sus talones, levantando una mano hacia delante, con la palma hacia fuera, como para apartar alguna cosa. Miró ceñuda el espacio vacío que había tras ella.

—Bueno —dijo Kate—. Me alegra ver que no soy la única asustadiza esta mañana.

La mirada de Tanya se dirigió rápidamente a Kate, fijándose en ella por primera vez.

—¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido?

—Me parece que lo mismo que te está ocurriendo a ti —dijo Kate—. Sin los arañazos, los bofetones, los tirones de pelo y todas las demás gracias que pueden acosar a un médium.

—El espíritu que persigue a Kate ha regresado —expliqué—. Probablemente está aquí en este momento. ¿Era eso lo que estabas percibiendo?

Tanya volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—No estoy segura. ¿Qué...? —Kate voló hacia delante, casi hasta caer en las rodillas de Edward. Él se inclinó para cogerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo volvió ella a caer sobre su silla con tanta violencia que rebotó contra ella y habría caído al suelo si Edward y yo no la hubiésemos cogido entre ambos.

—¿Qué? —gritó mirando al techo—. ¿No estamos avanzando suficientemente rápido según tu criterio? Zorra impaciente.

—¿Es una mujer? —preguntó Carlisle.

Kate señaló con la mano los arañazos que tenía en la cara.

—O eso, o un demonio con garras. Pelea como una mujer, eso puedo asegurarlo. —Se tocó con las manos el cuero cabelludo y pegó un respingo, mirándome después—. No tendré calvas, ¿verdad?

Me levanté de mi asiento para observarla mejor y después negué con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que una buena cepillada no pueda arreglar.

—Gracias a Dios. Lo último que me faltaba era...

Repentinamente la cabeza de Kate se movió tan bruscamente hacia atrás que le crujieron las vértebras. Edward, Carlisle y yo saltamos los tres de nuestros asientos y hasta Tanya se adelantó hacia ella. Dos marcas gemelas aparecieron a un lado del cuello de Kate. Antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, las hendiduras atravesaron la piel y saltó la sangre. Tanya me echó a un lado. Kate aulló, se llevó una mano al cuello mientras retrocedía apartándose de Tanya. La sangre se le filtraba entre los dedos. Edward alargó la mano para agarrar a Tanya por el brazo, mientras movía los labios para lanzar un conjuro. Entonces vio que yo no estaba tratando de detener a Tanya.

—Está bien —le dije a Kate—. Déjala... —Las manos ensangrentadas de Kate se proyectaron para empujar a Tanya y apartarla de sí.

—Ella puede... —Comencé a decir, pero el grito de Kate me interrumpió.

Tanya intentó agarrar a Kate, pero ésta le asestó un puntapié. Sangre arterial continuaba brotando a chorros del cuello de Kate. Mientras Edward se lanzaba sobre ella para cogerle sus manos, lancé un hechizo de inmovilización, pero falló. Carlisle estaba al teléfono, pidiendo ayuda. Para cuando llegara un médico, sería demasiado tarde, pero no había tiempo de decírselo. Volví a lanzar el hechizo de inmovilización y, una vez más, por culpa del miedo, fallé. Edward agarró a Kate por el brazo, pero estaba resbaladizo a causa de la sangre y ella se soltó con facilidad. Ahora luchaba como si estuviese cegada por la desesperación, dando de puntapiés y golpeando a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—¡Kate! —grité—. Deja que Tanya... — Edward pudo sujetar a Kate con los dos brazos. Ella se defendió, pero él la tiró al suelo. Tanya se inclinó sobre Kate. La sangre roció la cara de Tanya cuando ésta acercó la boca a las heridas. Kate gritó y se sacudió, apartando a Tanya, pero cuando en medio de sus sacudidas logró sentarse, las heridas se habían cerrado, dejando tan sólo marcas ínfimas que no podían verse desde donde yo estaba en pie.

Kate logró ponerse de pie, vacilante. Se llevó los dedos al cuello.

—La saliva de un vampiro detiene la hemorragia —dije.

—Oh —dijo Kate ruborizándose.

Se balanceó. Edward la sostuvo antes de que cayera y la guió hasta que volvió al asiento, que recliné antes de que se sentara. Cuando trató de levantarse, la contuve suavemente.

—Recuéstate. Has perdido mucha sangre. Edward, podrías...

Él ya llegaba al camarote llevando un vaso grande y una caja de zumo.

—Perfecto —dije—. Gracias.

Mientras yo ayudaba a Kate a tomar un poco de zumo, Carlisle preguntó si pensábamos que era conveniente disponer una transfusión de sangre. Tanya dijo que no era necesario. Que la cantidad que Kate había perdido se reemplazaría sin necesidad de intervención alguna. Supongo que ella sabía de estas cosas, de modo que le tomamos la palabra. Cuando Kate terminó de tomar el zumo, se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—Se supone que no deben hacer eso —susurró.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté.

Kate bostezó.

—Matar al mensajero.

Otro bostezo, y el rostro de Kate se relajó. Le puse los dedos en el cuello. Su pulso era regular. La arropé con la manta y me volví hacia los otros.

—Está bien —dije hablando en voz baja—. Por más alterado que esté el espíritu, no tiene sentido que mate a Kate. Ella es la única con quien tiene alguna esperanza de comunicarse.

—A menos que supiera que no iba a morirse —dijo Edward —. Si es así, entonces podría interpretarse como un mensaje, que nos dice que no sólo ha oído hablar de Tanya, sino que la conoce y sabe que un vampiro puede detener el flujo de sangre.

—Es un vampiro —dijo Tanya.

—No necesariamente —dije—. Él sabía que puedes detener la hemorragia, cualquier sobrenatural que haya estudiado a los vampiros sabe eso. En cuanto a las marcas de mordedura, fueron probablemente hechas imitando la de los vampiros, para acentuar su mensaje respecto a ti.

—No eran _como _las de los vampiros. Eran de vampiro.

—Pero...

—Conozco la mordedura de un vampiro, Bella. También sé que en esta habitación hay uno cerca de mí. He andado por el mundo durante un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para poder reconocer a los de mi propia especie más rápido de lo que tú puedes reconocer a un hechicero.

—Si nuestro espíritu es, o fue, un vampiro, eso explicaría por qué no puede establecer contacto con Kate —dijo Edward —. Está tratando de hacer lo imposible.

Afirmé lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo cual significa que los nigromantes nunca han oído a vampiros muertos, no porque no existan, sino porque habiten donde habiten, se encuentran más allá de todo contacto. De modo que ahora probablemente sabemos una cosa sobre nuestro espíritu. Es un comienzo.

—Dos cosas —murmuró Kate, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Es vampiro y es mujer.

Tanya, Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Natasha —susurré—. No está desaparecida, está muerta.


	51. 49 La maldición de la clarividencia

**La maldición de la clarividencia**

Cuando William atrapó a Dana, dijo que lo estaba haciendo por alguien. Alguien que ella oyó que se llamaba «Nasha». —Miré a Carlisle —. Algo impidió que los Vulturi abriesen una oficina en Cincinnati. Un problema que había que resolver antes. ¿No podría ser que ese problema fuera la existencia allí de un par de vampiros buscadores de la inmortalidad y asesinos en serie?

Carlisle asintió.

—Una Camarilla siempre investiga a los sobrenaturales del lugar antes de establecer una nueva oficina. Si tienen alguna queja, por lo general convencen a quienes consideran problemáticos para que se trasladen a otro lado. Pero en un caso como éste, a esta escala, en especial cuando hay vampiros por el medio..., la solución sería permanente.

—Matarlos.

—Permitidme que haga unas llamadas telefónicas —dijo Carlisle —. Antes de que lleguemos a conclusiones que puedan no ser exactas.

—¿De modo que ahora piensas que los Vulturi te dirán la verdad?

—No, pero con tantos detalles como para estimularles la memoria, conozco personas que sí lo harán.

Media hora más tarde, Carlisle confirmó nuestras sospechas. La Camarilla Vulturi se había enterado de la ocupación asesina de William y Natasha, y decidido que no serían buenos vecinos. Según las fuentes de Carlisle, el plan original había consistido en matarlos a ambos, pero los vampiros habían sido más ingeniosos que varios asesinos que lo intentaron, y abandonaron la zona. No dispuesta a aceptar tan fácilmente su fracaso, la Camarilla envió un último sicario, que logró decapitar a Natasha. Los Vulturi cometieron entonces un error. Decidieron no gastar más dinero en perseguir a William por todo el globo. Habiendo dado muerte a su compañera, le habían enseñado una lección que no olvidaría fácilmente. Y, efectivamente, no la olvidó.

—Mataron a Natasha, y quiere vengarse —dije—. Es comprensible... cuando se trata de atacar a los Vulturi. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver con eso las otras camarillas?

Edward miró a su padre.

—El pasado julio un vampiro pidió una entrevista privada contigo. Los Vulturi ejecutaron a Natasha a finales de agosto. Cabe suponer, si ya había habido varias tentativas de asesinato, que los Vulturi llevaban por lo menos un mes persiguiendo a la pareja. Me atrevería a decir que el momento de aquella solicitud no fue pura coincidencia.

—¿William quiso hablar con el CEO de la Camarilla Cullen? —dije—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Presumiblemente, para pedir asilo —respondió Edward—. Eso no es infrecuente. Si a uno lo persigue una camarilla, el mejor lugar para acudir en busca de ayuda es otra camarilla. Si los Boyd y los Cortez fueran sinceros con nosotros, estoy seguro de que admitirían que recibieron solicitudes similares.

—En otras palabras, fue a cada una de las camarillas en busca de ayuda, y todas y cada una lo rechazaron, ni siquiera se preocuparon por averiguar qué era lo que quería. ¿Y eso lo cabreó hasta tal punto que comenzó a matar a sus chicos? No tiene sentido.

—No —dijo Tanya. Era su primera palabra desde que habíamos empezado a hablar—. No, no lo tiene. No para vosotros. —Fue hasta la ventana y abrió la persiana. Durante un momento no hizo más que mirar hacia fuera. Luego, se volvió nuevamente hacia nosotros.

—Tenéis que verlo desde el punto de vista de un vampiro. ¿Creo acaso que semejante desaire constituye un fundamento suficiente como para matar a los hijos de alguien? Por supuesto que no. Pero entiendo por qué pudo pensarlo William. ¿Qué es la vida de esos chicos para él? No más que esos cadáveres que estaban en su terreno. Un medio para llegar al fin. ¿Los mata porque quiere que mueran? No. Los mata porque quiere causar dolor, porque quiere hacer daño a los que se lo hicieron a él. Mataron a la compañera de su vida. No creo que comprendáis realmente lo que eso significa.

—Habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo —dije—. Obviamente, ellos...

—Obviamente nada. ¿Qué es para vosotros, en el mundo en que vivís, un matrimonio muy largo? Veinticinco años es motivo de una gran celebración, ¿no es cierto? William se convirtió en vampiro cuando la Reina Victoria ascendió al trono. Lo había sido durante menos de una década cuando fue a Rusia y conoció a Natasha, que acababa de convertirse en mujer vampiro. Desde entonces, nunca se separaron. Ciento cincuenta años juntos, sin contar con nadie más, ni parientes, ni hermanos, ni hijos, ni amigos. Nada más que el uno para el otro.

—Ahora ella ya no está, y él quiere venganza. Seguirá matando hasta que se haya vengado de todas y cada una de las camarillas, y seguirá matando hijos de cada una de ellas hasta que haya vengado la muerte de Natasha.

—No, seguirá matando hasta que muera —dijo Tanya—. Ninguna otra cosa lo detendrá. No tengo idea de cuál es su plan, y bien puede tener un plan, pero no se detendrá cuando logre ese objetivo. Porque no se sentirá vengado. ¿Cómo podría sentirse vengado? Ningún daño que inflija a las camarillas podrá igualarse con el que él ha sufrido.

—Muy bien —dijo una voz somnolienta desde el otro asiento. Kate abrió un ojo—. Entiendo todo eso del «amor eterno» y, por más extraño que me suene, creo que estáis en lo cierto al pensar que mi fantasma es esa tal Natasha, pero eso deja pendiente un gran interrogante. ¿Por qué demonios querría ella ayudarnos a capturar a su hombre?

—¿Es eso lo que quiere? —dijo Edward—. No estoy seguro de que ésa sea una interpretación correcta de las acciones que ha llevado a cabo hasta este momento. La única clave que nos ha dado es la pista del vampiro, que indudablemente no tenía el propósito de decirnos que nuestro asesino es un vampiro, sino de decirnos que _ella _lo es.

Afirmé con la cabeza. Pensando tal vez que si Kate sabía que ella era un vampiro, conocería la manera adecuada de hacer contacto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Kate.

Todos miramos a Tanya.

—No la conozco lo suficiente como para responder a esa pregunta —dijo Tanya—. Lo único que puedo decir, con cierta certeza, es que ella no fue un socio pasivo o renuente en nada de lo que hizo William.

—En otras palabras —dije yo—, que no está sufriendo un repentino remordimiento de conciencia y quiere ayudarnos a detener a William antes de que mueran más chicos.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Tanya—. Puede estar buscando lo mismo que buscaron antes de su muerte: protección de una camarilla rival, ofreciéndose para ayudar a encontrar a William con la condición de que los Cullen lo protejan de los Vulturi. O puede tener el propósito de daros a vosotros informaciones falsas que os aparten del rastro de William.

—De ninguna de las dos maneras importa —dijo Kate—. A menos que aprenda a grabar palabras en mi carne, no puede decirnos nada. Esté donde esté, se encuentra fuera del campo de acción de un nigromante. Está haciendo absolutamente todo lo que puede para modificarlo, pero no lo logra.

—¿Y dónde está exactamente? —pregunté—. ¿Encerrada en un limbo? ¿O en una dimensión demoníaca? ¿O en alguna vida posterior a la vida propia de los vampiros? Puede que si lo supiéramos...

—Podemos investigarlo —dijo Edward —. Pero podría ocurrir que no encontráramos nunca la respuesta. En este momento la pregunta importante no es ¿dónde está ella?, sino ¿dónde está _él?_

Sabíamos que William se hallaba casi seguramente en Miami. ¿Por qué irse a otro lado si todas las camarillas estaban precisamente aquí? ¿Pero dónde encontrarlo? A esas alturas de los acontecimientos, bien podíamos coger un plano de Miami, tirar algunos dardos y conducir nuestra investigación de esa manera.

Carlisle nos dejó, poco después, para comenzar a discutir con las camarillas el tema de William o por lo menos para hacerlo con aquellas que no estaban ya trabajando sobre el tema. Es de suponer que desde el momento en que los Vulturi oyeron las palabras «El sospechoso es un vampiro» supieran exactamente quién estaba matando a sus chicos y hubieran comenzado a buscarlo. Por supuesto que habría sido conveniente que compartieran esa información, pero eso habría significado también compartir la gloria si lo capturaban..., y asumir la culpa por haberlo dejado escapar de sus manos en el primer momento.

—El único modo en que podréis capturarlo será cuando trate de ir a por su próxima víctima —dijo Tanya en cuanto se acomodó en el sofá de nuestro hotel—. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es tenderle una trampa.

—No es mala idea —dijo Kate—. Uno de sus posibles blancos, o dos de ellos, son tus sobrinos, Edward. Estoy segura de que tu padre no querrá que los usemos como señuelos, pero él tiene el armamento necesario para garantizar su seguridad. Si tú estuvieses allí, no sería demasiado peligroso para los chicos. Ellos te conocen...

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No me conocen.

—Bueno, tal vez no muy bien, pero eres su tío. Te ven en Navidad, en los picnics de familia, en esas ocasiones, ellos...

—Te digo que, literalmente, no me conocen. Nunca nos hemos visto, y es improbable que sepan que existo. Y no se trata solamente de que mis sobrinos no puedan diferenciarme de cualquier persona extraña, sino que apenas conocen a mi padre..., ésa es la manera que tiene Riley de castigarlo por sus elecciones sobre la sucesión.

—Bueno —dijo Kate—. Pero, de cualquier modo, ese tipo va a tratar de llegar a esos chicos tarde o temprano. Riley lo sabe. Estoy segura de que él prestaría su ayuda si estuviese convencido de que eso significara que sus hijos quedaran definitivamente fuera de peligro.

—No si esa ayuda significara ayudarme también a mí, o a una investigación que considera mía.

Kate movió la cabeza.

—¡Virgen Santa, y yo pensaba que mi familia era complicada! Bueno, tal vez podamos usar a alguna otra persona. ¿Y el mayor de los Vulturi? ¿El que vino aquí?

—¿Diego? —dije yo.

—Exacto. Es cierto que es un poco mayor que los demás, pero apuesto a que él está dispuesto a hacerlo. Y estoy segura de que Will no desdeñaría la posibilidad de dar muerte a otro Vulturi.

—Tal vez —replicó Edward —. Pero yo no sabría dónde encontrar a Diego. Aro se los llevó de Miami, a él y a Bryce, el mismo día en que fue asesinado Stephen. Todos los miembros de las familias de las camarillas menores de treinta años han sido evacuados.

—Y a William no le llevará mucho tiempo averiguarlo —tercié yo—. Cuando lo haga, no sólo nos tocará rastrear Miami en su búsqueda, sino que tendremos una docena de posibles víctimas en una docena de ciudades diferentes por las cuales preocuparnos.

—Tenemos que movernos con rapidez —dijo Edward —. A ese fin, tengo una idea. Un instrumento al cual recurrir en última instancia. Un clarividente.

—Estupendo —dijo Kate—. Hay un solo problema. Encontrar a un clarividente va a ser más difícil que encontrar al mismísimo William.

—No necesariamente. Conozco a una.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Kate—. ¿Quién?

—Rose Ashton.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó Tanya—. Me alegra saberlo, pero no logro entender de qué manera podría ayudarnos. Está completamente loca.

Me estremecí.

—Eso es lo que les ocurre habitualmente, ¿verdad? A quienes son verdaderos clarividentes. Sus visiones los llevan a la locura. Del mismo modo que los nigr... —Me contuve.

—Nigromantes —dijo Kate—. No te preocupes, Bella, no estás diciendo nada que no sepa. Cuando mi abuela murió, no era precisamente el vivo retrato de la estabilidad mental. Y cuando se trata de los clarividentes, es todavía peor. Si esa Rose está bien, estupendo, ¿cómo podría ayudarnos?

—Puede, esforzándose, clarificar temporalmente sus pensamientos —dijo Edward —. A mí me ha dicho que puedo utilizar sus poderes cuando quiera, pero debido a la presión que eso supondría en su estado de salud, ya frágil, nunca he aceptado su ofrecimiento. Durante este viaje no la he visitado, sabiendo que es muy probable que haya oído hablar del caso y pueda querer ayudar.

—¿Está aquí? —dije—. ¿En Miami?

Edward dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—En una residencia privada para enfermos, una institución de salud mental que pertenece a los Cullen.

—¿De modo que tu padre la está cuidando? —dije.

—Debe hacerlo. Él es la causa de que se encuentre allí.

El diccionario define a un clarividente como alguien que puede ver objetos o acciones más allá de los límites naturales de la vista. Es una descripción casi perfecta de un verdadero clarividente. Si se le suministran los elementos necesarios, pueden ver a través de los ojos de una persona que se halle a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Un buen clarividente puede trascender la mera visión y captar cierto sentido de las intenciones o las emociones de la persona a la que investiga. No es adivinación del pensamiento, pero ningún sobrenatural se acerca más a eso que un buen clarividente.

El clarividente es también lo más próximo a un adivino que puede encontrarse en el mundo sobrenatural. Ninguno de nosotros puede realmente ver con anticipación el futuro, pero un clarividente puede hacer conjeturas válidas sobre el futuro de una persona basándose en su situación presente. Por ejemplo, si ve a una persona aquejada de dolor de muelas, puede adivinar que esa persona visitará a un dentista en el futuro próximo. Algunos clarividentes afinan su capacidad de deducción hasta tal punto que parecen tener el don de profecía.

Yo nunca he conocido personalmente a un clarividente. Mi madre sólo conoció a uno en el curso de su larga vida. Como la capacidad de lanzar hechizos, es un don hereditario, pero son tan pocas las personas que llevan consigo ese gen, que sólo nace, en cada generación, apenas un puñado de clarividentes, y ya desde la cuna aprenden a ocultar su don. ¿Por qué? Porque sus poderes son tan valorados que quienquiera que descubra a un clarividente e informe de ello a las camarillas, obtendrá una recompensa mayor que si le tocara la lotería.

Para una camarilla, un clarividente constituye un premio incomparable. Son el equivalente viviente a una bola de cristal. «Dime lo que están tramando mis enemigos. Dime lo que traman mis aliados. Dime lo que trama mi familia». El CEO de una camarilla que cuente en su personal a un buen clarividente puede multiplicar por dos sus beneficios y reducir a la mitad sus problemas internos. Y las camarillas reconocen plenamente el valor de los clarividentes, y los tratan y recompensan mejor que a cualquier otro empleado que no sea hechicero. Entonces, ¿por qué llegan los clarividentes a situaciones extremas para evitar un trabajo soñado como ése? Porque lo desempeñarían a cambio de su salud mental.

Los buenos nigromantes se ven asediados por espíritus que los acosan. Se les enseña cómo erigir murallas mentales, pero, a lo largo del tiempo, comienzan a advertirse las grietas, y los mejores nigromantes terminan casi invariablemente llevados a la locura cuando sobrepasan la mediana edad. Para mantener su equilibrio tanto cuanto les sea posible se ven obligados a aliviar esa presión, cada cierto tiempo, bajando la guardia y comunicándose con el mundo de los espíritus. Es como cuando Bree quiere algo que creo que no debe concedérsele: después de que me ha dado bien la lata, negocio una solución de compromiso, sabiendo que me proporcionará unos pocos meses de paz antes de que vuelvan a iniciarse sus ruegos. También los clarividentes viven sometidos a constantes intrusiones que traspasan sus barreras mentales con imágenes y visiones de otras vidas. Pero cuando bajan la compuerta, ésta no se cierra plenamente, y cada vez queda un poquito más abierta.

De hecho, las camarillas emplean a los clarividentes y los utilizan plenamente. El poder, y la tentación de hacer uso del mismo, es tan grande que fuerzan al clarividente a seguir viendo hasta que las puertas se cierran bruscamente y se ven inmersos en un mundo de pesadilla de visiones sin fin, de manera que ven las vidas de todos los demás y pierden de vista la propia.

Eso es lo que hizo Carlisle con Rose Ashton. El abuelo de Edward se había hecho cargo de Rose cuando ésta era una niña, y la había resguardado en un lugar seguro hasta que alcanzó la plenitud de sus poderes. Para entonces, Carlisle era el CEO. Durante veinte años, Rose había sido la clarividente de los Cullen. Largo trecho de vida para una clarividente, lo cual puede sugerir que Carlisle trató de conservar sus poderes, pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Enloqueció, y entonces él la internó en un hogar en el que ella vivió durante los últimos diez años.

Juntamente con algunos de sus poderes, ella había conservado lo suficiente de su salud mental como para no permitir que Carlisle se le acercara nunca más.

Pero con Edward, la cosa fue distinta. No sólo ella lo conocía desde que él era niño, sino que nunca quiso dejar pasar toda oportunidad posible de ayudar a quienquiera que se enfrentara con las camarillas. De modo que le había dado a Edward carta blanca para que usara sus poderes. No obstante, él nunca lo había hecho. Aunque ella le aseguró que alguna visión ocasional no le iba a hacer daño a su mente ya afectada, él no había querido nunca correr ese riesgo. No obstante, en aquel momento, no teníamos a ninguna otra persona a la que recurrir.

El hogar era una mansión centenaria ubicada en un vecindario en el cual la mayoría de las viviendas habían sido convertidas hacía ya tiempo en oficinas médicas y legales, ya que el costo que requería el mantenimiento de esas construcciones monstruosas no compensaba en modo alguno su valor histórico. Desde la calle, el hogar parecía ser una de las pocas residencias conservadas todavía para uso privado, ya que carecía de todo indicador y el parque que se hallaba a la entrada no había sido transformado en un aparcamiento.

Dejamos el automóvil en el camino de acceso, detrás de un minibús. Llegados a la puerta, Edward hizo sonar la campanilla. Algunos minutos después, un hombre mayor y de raza negra nos abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar. Cuando estuvo cerrada, la impresión que se produjo era similar a la que se tenía cuando se entraba en el cuartel general de la Camarilla Cullen . El ruido de la calle desapareció: sospeché que la casa contaba con aislamiento de sonido de primera calidad, probablemente para evitar que el vecindario se enterase de que ésa no era una residencia privada.

En el interior, nada perturbaba esa apariencia de normalidad doméstica, ni un mostrador de recepción, ni un puesto de enfermería, ni siquiera el olor, usual en los hospitales, a desinfectante y comida excesivamente cocinada. La risa de una mujer nos llegó desde el segundo nivel, seguida por un leve murmullo de conversación. Los únicos olores que nos dieron la bienvenida fueron el de flores recién cortadas y el de pan recién horneado.

Edward intercambió saludos con el encargado, Oscar, y me presentó. Como Edward me había explicado antes, tanto Oscar como su esposa Jeanne eran chamanes, una raza cuya reputación de compasivos y estables los convertía en excelentes cuidadores de los enfermos mentales. Aquél era un establecimiento destinado a los cuidados de larga duración, y no se esperaba que saliera de él ninguno de los ocho residentes. Todos eran ex empleados de la Camarilla. Era evidente que estaban allí porque gozaban de excelentes beneficios por su trabajo previo, pero en realidad se debía a que la Camarilla Cullen era responsable de su estado.

—Me alegro de verlo —dijo Oscar palmeando a Edward en la espalda mientras lo conducía a través del vestíbulo—. Ha pasado más de un año, ¿verdad?

—He estado...

—Ocupado. —Oscar sonrió—. Era una observación, no una acusación. Todos sabemos lo ocupado que está.

—¿Cómo está Rose?

—No está mejor. Tampoco peor. Le dije que usted venía, de modo que está esperándolo. Esa mujer tiene la fortaleza de un toro. Puede estar totalmente catatónica, pero desde el momento en que digo que alguien viene a verla, renace. —Me dirigió una sonrisa—. Bueno, a menos que no desee ver a sus visitas, en cuyo caso se hace la muerta. Supongo que ustedes vienen a causa de los chicos que han sido asesinados.

Edward movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—¿Rose está enterada?

—La condenada mujer es una clarividente, muchacho. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Tratamos de que no se enterara, pero sintió que algo estaba ocurriendo y le pidió a una de sus relaciones de fuera que la pusiera al tanto. Desde entonces, nos ha vuelto locos para que lo trajéramos a usted, pero le hemos dicho: «No, Rose, si quiere tu ayuda, vendrá a buscarla».

—¿Ha... visto algo?

—Si fuera así, yo lo habría buscado a usted. Todos hemos tenido sumo cuidado en no darle ningún detalle. Para que no empezara a buscar información en ese enorme estanque psíquico y pudiera alterarse.

—Podemos proporcionarle suficientes detalles como para evitarlo —dijo Edward —. No obstante, si usted piensa que a pesar de eso sería una petición excesiva...

—¡No respondas a eso! —dijo una voz estridente. Una mujer pequeña y de pelo blanco entró en el vestíbulo impulsando su silla de ruedas—. Convéncelo para que se vaya, Oscar Gale, y haré de tu vida un infierno. Sabes que lo haré.

Oscar sonrió.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Rose. Y todo irá bien. Tú siempre estás bien.

Rose hizo girar su silla de ruedas, y se perdió en la habitación contigua. La seguimos.

**Wenas! en primer lugar gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia! a parte de eso quería comentarles que aunque quedan unos cuantos capítulos, comienza la trama final de la historia... cuando queden cuatro o cinco capítulos avisaré para que lo sepáis. Gracias por estar ahí! un abrazo gente!**


	52. 50 El agujero negro del odio

**El agujero negro del odio**

Rose Ashton era una mujer pequeña que, si se hubiese puesto de pie, probablemente no habría llegado al metro y medio. Dudé que pesara más de cincuenta kilos. Aunque aún no tenía sesenta años, tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y el rostro lleno de arrugas. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de energía, dándole a su cara el aspecto inquietante de un espíritu joven atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que había envejecido antes de tiempo.

La silla de ruedas no era resultado de la edad ni de la enfermedad mental. Rose se había visto reducida a ella desde la batalla que había tenido que librar con la poliomielitis cuando todavía era una niña. Así era como la había encontrado la Camarilla. Cuando al padre de Rose, su padre clarividente, le fue imposible hacer frente a los crecientes gastos médicos que ella requería, se puso en contacto con la Camarilla Cullen y les hizo una oferta. Si ellos le daban a Rose el mejor cuidado médico posible, podían quedarse con ella. Y así lo hicieron.

Cuando Oscar cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, Rose hizo girar su silla de ruedas, repentinamente, ciento ochenta grados.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo..., y no me vengas con esa tontería de que no querías perjudicarme. No queda casi nada que perjudicar.

—Teníamos otras pistas —dijo Edward.

Rose sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. —Me miró—. Tú debes de ser la hija de Reneé Swan.

—Bella —dije, ofreciéndole la mano.

Tomó mi mano y, con un apretón sorprendentemente firme, hizo que me inclinara para besarme en la mejilla. Luego me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y la mantuvo frente a la de ella, escrutándome los ojos con los suyos. Un brillo de sudor le subió a la frente. Tras un minuto, me soltó y sonrió.

—Maravillosa —dijo.

—Eso creo yo —dijo Edward.

Rose rió.

—No es para menos. No podrías haber hecho mejor. Y bien, ¿qué me cuentas?

Edward le contó los detalles, particularmente los que se relacionaban con William. Le dio también una foto de William y de Natasha que se había llevado de su casa, más una camisa que había cogido de la cesta de la ropa sucia de William. Yo no sabía que se había traído esas dos cosas. Seguramente ya había pensado en ponerse en contacto con Rose.

Mientras Rose escuchaba lo que Edward le decía, el brillo de la transpiración se le extendió a las mejillas y a la barbilla, hasta convertirse en hilillos de sudor. La habitación estaba fresca, con una ligera brisa de aire acondicionado que le ponía la carne de gallina en los brazos, pero era obvio que no bastaba para ella. Cuando Edward terminó, le ofrecí ir a buscar a Oscar para ver si podía traerle un ventilador o una bebida fresca.

—No es la temperatura, querida—dijo—. Soy yo. Lograr que el viejo cerebro se mantenga claro me exige cierto esfuerzo.

Recordé algo que mi madre había hecho en favor de una amiga nigromante cuando ésta comenzó a perder su batalla con el mundo de los espíritus.

—¿Puedo intentar algo? —pregunté—. ¿Un hechizo?

—Como gustes. Puedes intentarlo.

Lancé un hechizo para calmarla, y luego volví a lanzarlo para darle más fuerza. Rose cerró los ojos. Sus labios se movieron sin que produjera sonido alguno, y luego entreabrió uno de los ojos.

—No está nada mal —dijo, y abrió entonces el otro ojo. Sonrió e hizo un movimiento de agrado con los hombros—. Bueno, eso me alivia un poco. ¿Qué ha sido?

—Sólo un hechizo para que se tranquilizara. Cualquier bruja puede hacerlo. Me llama la atención que no tengan una bruja aquí. Los chamanes son excelentes para cuidar a las personas, pero como enfermera, realmente deberían tener a una bruja.

Rose resopló.

—Trata de decirles eso a esos malditos hechiceros.

—Lo haré —dije—. Hablaré con Carlisle la próxima vez que lo vea.

Las cejas de Rose se levantaron, y sus labios se curvaron apenas, como si estuviese esperando a lanzar una carcajada en cuanto yo reconociera que estaba bromeando.

—Lo dice muy en serio —dijo Edward —. Va a decírselo, y lo más sorprendente es que él le hará caso.

—Tengo influencia —repliqué, dirigiendo a Edward una mirada de soslayo.

Rose echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y la risa llenó la habitación.

—Así que le has descubierto el punto débil a ese sinvergüenza, ¿no es cierto? Qué chica más inteligente. Si puedes conseguirme una bruja, te pondré en el primer puesto en la lista de los visitantes que cuentan con mi aprobación. Ahora, veamos qué es lo que puedo hacer por _vosotros._

Rose puso la fotografía de William sobre su falda y la miró fijamente. Me senté en una silla que estaba ligeramente detrás de Rose, sabiendo que es siempre más fácil concentrarse cuando el público está fuera de la vista. Edward colocó también una silla junto a la mía.

Un momento después, Rose bajó los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante. Miré a Edward. Él movió la cabeza con un signo de afirmación, indicándome que eso era normal. Transcurrieron por lo menos diez minutos de silencio. Entonces el cuerpo de Rose se tensó. Abrió la boca.

—Tengo... —Suspiró y su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Edward pegó un salto y se puso de pie. Ella pestañeó, recuperándose, y apartó a Edward.

—Disculpad —dijo—. Una táctica errónea. Me he expuesto demasiado. Recibí una ola emocional que me impactó.

—¿Lo encontraste? —dijo Edward.

—¿Un gran agujero negro de odio? Eso debe de ser él. La maldita cosa casi me tragó. —Tembló, y enseguida se enderezó—. Bueno, ahora viene la vuelta número dos. Esta vez, voy a apagar el radar emocional y me limitaré a los aspectos visuales.

Rose inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y, esta vez, sólo necesitó un minuto para encontrar a William.

—Está sentado en el borde de una cama, contemplando la pared. No le ayuda a sentirse mejor. Dejad que mire el entorno. Cama, cómoda, televisor, dos puertas..., un momento, hay algo adherido a la puerta. Un plan de escape en caso de incendio. De modo que estamos hablando de un motel o de un hotel. No es de extrañar. Detalles, detalles..., veo una ventana. Por ella se ve la parte alta de unos edificios, de modo que reduzcámoslo a un hotel, algo que tiene por los menos tres pisos, está probablemente en el tercero o el cuarto. La habitación es limpia. No se ve ni siquiera un calcetín en el suelo. Bueno, comienza a dirigirme.

—Volvamos a la ventana —dijo Edward —. Descríbeme los edificios que ves fuera.

—Dos. Ambos de cemento armado, con muchas ventanas. Uno alto en la distancia, el más bajo frente a la ventana, tal vez a treinta metros de la ventana. No deja ver mucho más.

—¿No hay ninguna característica distintiva en ninguno de ellos?

—No..., espera. Hay un cartel en el que está más lejos, sobre el tejado, pero está demasiado lejos para que pueda leerlo.

—¿Puedes ver el sol?

—No.

—¿Las sombras?

—Hay una proyectada junto a la ventana.

—¿En qué dirección cae la sombra?

Rose sonrió.

—¡Qué muchacho más inteligente! La sombra cae derecha dentro de la habitación, lo que significa que la ventana da al sur.

—Volvamos al cartel sobre la evacuación en caso de incendio. ¿Puedes acercarte lo suficiente como para leerla?

—Sí, pero no dice el nombre del hotel ni el número de la habitación. Ya había pensado en eso.

—¿Indica el precio de la habitación?

—Ah, sí. Cien dólares justos.

—Muy bien.

Edward orientó a Rose a otros puntos alrededor de toda la habitación, pero no encontró nada útil. A pesar de que yo lanzaba de tanto en tanto un hechizo para calmarla, estaba comenzando a sudar nuevamente, de modo que Edward le puso punto final a la búsqueda.

—Una última cosa —dijo Rose—. Déjame hacer una rápida lectura. Todavía está sentado allí, de modo que debe de estar pensando. Si está planeando alguna cosa, tal vez yo pueda darte algún indicio.

Se quedó en silencio, acercando otra vez la cabeza al pecho. Pasó un minuto de silencio, luego tembló e irguió la cabeza mientras las pupilas se movían como cuando se está en la fase REM del sueño. Edward le puso la mano en el hombro. Después de un momento, ella volvió a temblar.

—Disculpad, es nuevamente ese maldito agujero negro. Es que... nunca he sentido nada igual. Ella significaba tanto para él... —Rose tragó saliva—. Bueno, hasta Hitler quería a su perra, ¿no es verdad? Eso no convierte a nadie en una buena persona, y este tipo ciertamente no lo es. Lo único que le importaba era ella. Bueno, hagamos otro intento...

—Tal vez no deberías hacerlo.

—Lo tengo. Espérate un segundo. —Exhaló y volvió a inclinar la cabeza—. Está frustrado. Los asesinatos... no lo ayudan, no llenan el vacío. Necesita más. Hay uno que estaba reservando para el final, pero no puede esperar. Va a... —Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el reposacabezas de la silla de ruedas con tanta fuerza que la silla pegó un salto.

—¡Oh! —La palabra salió como un resoplido.

Se aferró a los lados de la silla de ruedas mientras el cuerpo se le ponía rígido, levantándosele el torso de modo que no tocaba la silla. Edward y yo saltamos ambos hacia ella. Antes de que pudiéramos sostenerla, el cuerpo se le puso derecho como un tablón, y se resbaló de la silla. Edward se lanzó hacia delante y la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Tenía convulsiones, los ojos le daban vueltas, tenía la boca abierta. Tomé un bolígrafo que se hallaba en una mesa próxima, le abrí la boca y lo introduje para mantenerle la lengua hacia abajo. Entonces de repente se quedó quieta. Simplemente se quedó quieta, como si se hubiese congelado en el lugar. Edward la depositó suavemente en el suelo.—Voy a buscar a Oscar —dijo.

—¿Está...?

—Se pondrá bien. Me temo que éste sea su estado normal. Catatónica.

Cuando se hubo ido, cambié de posición los brazos de Rose, tratando de ponerla más cómoda, aunque yo sabía que estaba más allá de los cuidados. Mientras le acomodaba la cabeza, vi un brillo en sus ojos, abiertos pero ciegos. No, ciegos no. Al inclinarme, capté movimiento en ellos, vi que sus pupilas se contraían y temblaban, mínimamente, como alguien que mira la televisión. Solo que lo que veía no era una pantalla de televisión sino la pequeña pantalla de su propia mente, que proyectaba un centenar de películas de cien vidas diferentes, que transcurrían todas con tanta rapidez que su cerebro ya no podía darles sentido.

Sin duda iba a hablar con Carlisle sobre proporcionarle a Rose una enfermera que fuera bruja. No iba a curarla, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera por ella sería mejor que... esto. Sí, eso significaría abogar a favor de que una bruja trabajase para una camarilla, algo que nunca imaginé que haría, pero la triste verdad era que había docenas de brujas deseando conseguir un empleo en una camarilla, y si eso significaba que podían ayudar a alguien como Rose, bueno, por ahora eso era lo mejor que yo podía hacer.


	53. 51 Recorriendo hoteles

**Recorriendo hoteles**

Al caer la tarde ya habíamos comprobado casi la mitad de los hoteles de Miami mientras buscábamos uno que tuviese una vista que respondiera a lo que Rose había visto por la ventana de William. Habíamos empezado visitando los hoteles que tenían habitaciones a cien dólares. Había resultado más difícil de lo que parecía. Era una cifra atractiva, y muchos hoteles tenían por lo menos algunas habitaciones a ese precio.

Cuando dejamos a Rose, llamamos a Kate, que se había ofrecido a compartir con nosotros la lista de la guía telefónica. Después de que encontrásemos algunas posibilidades, Kate sugirió que ella y Tanya podrían hacer las llamadas telefónicas mientras nosotros recorríamos los hoteles. Un arreglo razonable, excepto por el hecho de que Kate y Tanya encontraron tantos hoteles con habitaciones a cien dólares que no pudimos visitarlos todos.

A las ocho, Kate nos llamó.

—Aún estamos trabajando con el último grupo de la lista —dije cuando le contesté.

—Es lo que me figuraba. Llamo para decirte que todavía no te vamos a dar los nombres de los que quedan en la lista. Lleváis muchas horas andando, y sé que no habéis cenado. Y lo más seguro es que también os hayáis saltado el almuerzo.

—Lo que tenemos...

—No, en serio, Bella. Ya es hora de parar un poco. Es mejor que vengáis, comáis algo, durmáis un poco, y, así, estaréis como nuevos a primera hora.

Por más que me desagradara interrumpir la búsqueda, lo que Kate decía tenía sentido. Ya era de noche, y nos resultaba difícil identificar los edificios que rodeaban los hoteles. Le transmití el consejo a Edward, que estuvo de acuerdo.

—Muy bien —dijo Kate cuando la puse al tanto—. Aquí cerquita hay un bar, calle abajo, que tiene la cocina abierta hasta la medianoche. Os veo allí en media hora. Si seguís trabajando, me haréis esperar. Y cuando me dejan sola en un bar, suelo hacer algunos disparates. No lo olvidéis.

Efectivamente hicimos esperar a Kate quince minutos, pero sólo porque Edward tuvo otra idea que quería aclarar inmediatamente. La Camarilla tenía fotos por satélite de Miami. Tal vez con ellas tendríamos más suerte a la hora de identificar la configuración de los edificios que Rose había descrito. El cuartel general de los Cullen nos quedaba de camino, de modo que nos detuvimos allí, y en menos de veinte minutos obtuvimos copias de las fotografías.

A pesar de su amenaza, Kate no había provocado ningún escándalo en el bar. Por otra parte, no estaba sola. Cuando vi que había otra figura sentada a su mesa, pensé de inmediato en un hombre, pero enseguida advertí que era Tanya. Edward, Kate y yo pedimos la cena, mientras Tanya daba cuenta de su vino.

Kate había insistido en que Edward no examinara las fotografías mientras comíamos, pero en cuanto retiraron los platos, las puso encima de la mesa. Traté de ayudar, pero sólo teníamos una lupa, y los detalles eran demasiado pequeños como para advertirlos a simple vista, de modo que me dejé convencer por Kate y pedimos un trago.

Con las copas a medias, Tanya salió con su comentario inoportuno sobre la célebre nigromante, y Kate, ni corta ni perezosa, le respondió trayendo a colación su tema favorito.

—No estoy muerta —dijo Tanya separando apenas sus dientes apretados para que lo que decía fuese comprensible.

—¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba esa teoría? Digamos que encuentras a un tipo tirado en el suelo, y no estás segura de si está vivo o muerto. ¿Cómo te aseguras? Hay tres modos. Los latidos cardíacos, el pulso y la respiración. A ver, Tany, déjame tu muñeca, déjame tomarte el pulso.

Tanya la miró con enojo y tomó un trago de vino.

—No veo ninguna condensación en esa copa, Tany. Algo me dice que no respiras.

La copa de Tanya golpeó la superficie de la mesa.

—No estoy muerta.

—Vaya, me recuerdas esa escena cómica de Monty Python. ¿La habéis visto? Están recogiendo a las víctimas de la peste y una dice, una y otra vez: «Todavía no he muerto». Igual que tú, Tanya, bueno, excepto que tenía acento británico. —Kate bebió un sorbo—. De cualquier manera, no veo cuál es el problema. _Parece _que estás viva. ¡Ay, amiga!, los zombis, ésa sí que es una horrible vida después de la muerte.

—Hablando de zombis —empecé a decir, ansiosa de terminar con el tema—. He oído que no sé que nigromante de Hollywood ha resucitado a un verdadero zombi para esa película, a ver, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—_¿La noche de los muertos vivientes? _—respondió Edward.

Su pierna tocó la mía por debajo de la mesa. La primavera anterior habíamos tratado de olvidarnos de un día horrible viendo esa película, antes de pasar a mejores métodos de distracción. Ésa fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Nos miramos y sonreímos los dos, tras lo cual volvió Edward a su trabajo.

—No, ésa no —dije—. Algo más reciente.

—Ya he oído ese rumor —dijo Kate—. Bonita historia, pero no es verdad. El único muerto viviente en Hollywood es Clint Eastwood.

Escupí sin querer lo que estaba bebiendo. Kate me golpeó la espalda y rió.

—Bueno, estoy bromeando. Pero en cierto modo lo parece, ¿no es así? Ese hombre no ha envejecido bien.

—Yo no diría eso —murmuró Tanya.

—Bueno, yo sí —dijo Kate—. Y lo que quiero saber es por qué en todas esas malditas películas siempre le ponen de compañera a alguna chiquilla romántica que no tiene ni la mitad de años que tiene él, sino la cuarta parte.

—¿Celosa? —dijo Tanya.

—¡Bah! —dijo Kate—. Sí, como si yo quisiera andar caminando por ahí con un chico de dieciocho años prendido del brazo. No me opongo a un poco de diversión, pero hay que mantener la dignidad. Ésa es mi regla: tipos que no me lleven más de una década o que no sean más de cinco años más jóvenes. Todo ese tema de las pumas es tan... —Se estremeció y puso cara de disgusto.

—¿Pumas? —dijo Edward, levantando los ojos de las fotografías.

—Mujeres que salen con hombres mucho más jóvenes —dije.

—¿Por qué me miras, Bella? —dijo Tanya.

—Yo no estaba...

—Difícilmente puedo salir con hombres de mi edad, ¿no te parece? —añadió Tanya.

Kate rió.

—Te has apuntado un tanto, Tany. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando morís..., cambiaste? Apostaría a que más o menos mi edad.

—Cuarenta y cinco.

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

—Si yo pudiera dejar de envejecer a una edad, sería la que tengo ahora. Sé que la mayoría de las mujeres..., vamos, la mayoría de las _personas, _pensarían en los veinte, tal vez los treinta, pero a mí me gustan los cuarenta. Tienes la experiencia, pero el cuerpo está todavía en perfecto estado de funcionamiento. Una maravillosa edad para una mujer.

Levantó su copa.

—¡Entérate, Clint!

Pedimos otra ronda de copas, conversamos un poco más, y volvimos a nuestro hotel.

Cuando estábamos en el avión habíamos quedado con Carlisle para desayunar al día siguiente, y así comentar los avances del caso. Ahora que teníamos una pista firme, nos parecía fatal perder el tiempo en algo tan trivial como comer. Pero cuando Edward sugirió que necesitábamos comenzar nuestra jornada bien temprano, Carlisle se ofreció a encontrarse con nosotros en nuestro hotel y desayunar a las seis, asegurándonos que su visita sería corta. No había mucho que pudiéramos decir a ese respecto.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Troy se introdujo en él antes que nosotros. Se aproximó a la camarera, le dijo algo en voz baja y le puso en la mano un billete doblado. Un minuto después, la camarera volvió y nos llevó al patio. Nuestra mesa estaba en el rincón más apartado. Las tres mesas más próximas exhibían tarjetas que decían reservada. Supuse que para eso había sido la propina extra, para garantizarnos privacidad. Dado que el restaurante estaba casi vacío a esa hora, se trataba de una petición que se podía satisfacer con facilidad. Troy y Morris se sentaron en la mesa más próxima. Una vez que pedimos lo que queríamos, le pregunté a Carlisle si no era posible proporcionarle una enfermera bruja a Rose.

—Un hechizo que la calme, ¿eh? —dijo, mientras desplegaba su servilleta.

—Yo nunca pude hacer funcionar ese hechizo. ¿Crees que ella podría ayudar a los otros residentes, también?

Dudé antes de responder, no porque no estuviese lista para esa pregunta, sino porque el pensamiento de que Carlisle Cullen practicara la magia de las brujas..., bueno, me bastaba para dejarme momentáneamente muda.

—Ehm, sí —dije—. Pienso que sí. Por supuesto que sólo se trata de una suposición bien fundamentada. Habría que ponerla a prueba en contacto con los demás residentes.

Expresó su acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces contrataré a una bruja a media jornada para Rose, y si puede ayudar también a los demás, el empleo será de jornada completa. Ahora bien, mis contactos con la comunidad de las brujas son, como podrás imaginar, escasos. Podemos discutirlo más adelante, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para hallar a alguna persona verdaderamente cualificada...

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo sin la ayuda de Bella, papá —dijo Edward —. Las brujas están solicitando empleos en las camarillas todo el tiempo. Recursos Humanos podría proporcionarte todos los nombres que precises para contactar con ellas.

—Tal vez, pero si tengo algunas cuestiones, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte?

Miré a Edward, quien emitió un mínimo suspiro, y después un aún más mínimo movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

—Si se trata de obtener una buena enfermera bruja para Rose, puede llamarme —dije.

Carlisle abrió la boca para hacer lo que yo estaba segura que sería otra petición, pero lo distrajo la llegada de nuestro café. Permanecimos en silencio durante el siguiente minuto, preparando todos nuestras bebidas.

—De modo que, Bella —dijo Carlisle después de haber tomado un trago de café—. ¿Te gusta Miami?

Un nuevo tema. Gracias a Dios. Me puse cómoda en la silla.

—No puedo decir que haya tenido mucho tiempo para hacer turismo, pero me he sentido muy bien con tanto sol.

—Miami tiene sus encantos, aunque su ritmo no guste a todo el mundo. Ni la violencia. Antes de que os vayáis, Edward, tendrías que llevar a Bella a hacer un recorrido, enseñarle dónde te criaste. —Se volvió a mí—. Es una zona muy hermosa. Una zona de baja criminalidad, las calles más seguras de Florida, un excelente sistema escolar...

—¿Hay alguna novedad sobre el caso? —preguntó Edward.

No la había. Le dijimos a Carlisle que estábamos siguiendo una pista, pero no pidió detalles, contentándose con ofrecernos pleno uso de los recursos de la Camarilla, si los necesitábamos. Pasamos el resto del desayuno discutiendo lo que estaban haciendo las camarillas para encontrar a William. Los Vulturi, como esperábamos, llevaban desde el viernes buscándolo. Lamentablemente, no habían encontrado ninguna pista..., o ninguna que estuviesen dispuestos a compartir.

Cuando llegábamos al final de la comida, dijo Carlisle:

—Como decía hace un momento, Edward debería llevarte a dar un paseo por la zona. Obviamente, tengo interés en que mi hijo viva más cerca que en el estado de Oregón, pero hay que tener en cuenta a Bree. Habéis tenido una mala experiencia para mantener la custodia, aunque lo resolvisteis muy bien. Fue el _segundo _intento, ¿no es cierto?

—El segundo intento, pero la misma persona..., que ya no podrá hacer ningún otro.

—Es posible, pero ahora las noticias sobre lo deseable que es Bree se han difundido por todo el mundo sobrenatural. Deberíais considerar que...

—Tanto Bella como Bree están muy felices en Portland —dijo Edward.

—Lo comprendo, pero antes de que echéis raíces permanentes, deberíais pensar muy seriamente el asunto. No querréis comprar una casa en Portland para daros cuenta seis meses después de que no es segura para Bree.

—Ya lo sé —dije—. Y por eso no vamos a comprar ninguna casa hasta que llevemos un año allí.

—¡Ah! —Carlisle frunció las cejas—. Creí que teníais elegida una casa. Edward me dijo... —Se detuvo al ver mi mirada de confusión—. ¡Ah! Veo que no te lo ha mencionado.

—No, no se lo he mencionado —dijo Edward, con frialdad en la voz—. Pero gracias por hacerlo por mí. —Se volvió hacia mí y bajó la voz—. Después te explico.

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio.

—¿Qué casa? —pregunté yo antes de que terminara de cerrarse detrás de nosotros la puerta de nuestra habitación del hotel.

—Creo que te he hablado de un acuerdo potencial con mi último cliente, que, como se sentía en deuda conmigo...

—¿Qué casa? —dije, tirando mi bolso en el sofá—. La versión abreviada.

—Es comprensible que estés molesta...

—Demonios, sí, estoy molesta. Estás haciendo planes a largo plazo para nosotros dos ¿y me los tiene que contar _tu padre?_

—No es lo que parece. Cuando me llamó la primera vez a Chicago, quería hablar sobre nuestro apartamento. Le parecía que no estaba bien que yo esperara que tú y Bree vivierais allí sólo porque yo me negaba a sacar dinero de mi fondo fiduciario. Le dije que el apartamento era un arreglo a corto plazo. No le pareció nada bien, de modo que le dije que tenía un dato sobre una casa en Portland.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? No hemos discutido este punto, Edward. —Me dejé caer en el diván y me friccioné las sienes—. Si tenías la intención de darme una sorpresa...

—No, desde luego que no. Nunca me tomaría una libertad como ésa. Una vez que termináramos con este asunto que nos ocupa ahora, mi plan era enseñarte la casa y, si te gustaba, entonces habría sido tuya al precio que me habían ofrecido, tanto si elegías compartirla conmigo como si preferías no hacerlo.

—¿Cómo si prefería...? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Se sentó en el diván a mi lado, cerca pero sin tocarme.

—Te lo habría dicho, pero quería terminar con esto primero. No parecía justo que discutiéramos planes a largo plazo ahora, cuando estás teniendo las primeras impresiones de lo que implica una vida conmigo..., los... problemas familiares.

—¿Así que crees que voy a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo?

Dibujó una sonrisa irónica y dijo:

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho ya.

—No, estoy hablando en serio. ¿De verdad es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué me importas tan poco que yo...? —Me cambié de sitio en el diván, apartándome de él—. Yo ya sabía de tus «problemas familiares» cuando empezamos a salir juntos, Edward.

—Sí, pero puedes no haber estado preparada para el impacto que podría tener en nuestras vidas. Yo comprendería perfectamente...

—¿Lo comprenderías? —dije, poniéndome de pie de un salto—. ¿Comprenderías que abriese la puerta y me fuera? ¿Que dijera «Discúlpame, pero esto no es para mí»? ¿Del mismo modo que comprenderías si me enseñases esa casa y yo dijera «La acepto..., pero dónde vas a vivir tú»?

—No quiero presionarte, Bella. Claro que no quiero que me dejes, y sí que tengamos esa casa para los dos, pero si no es eso lo que tú quieres... —Alargó la mano para agarrarme del brazo, pero yo me retiré.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?

Como vaciló en contestar, me dirigí a la puerta. Entonces me detuve, con la mano en el picaporte. No podía hacer eso. No en aquel momento.

—Vamos —dije—. Tenemos trabajo por delante.

Las fotos de Miami de la Camarilla le habían proporcionado a Edward media docena de posibles hoteles, que ahora teníamos que comprobar. En cuanto a nuestra riña, ninguno de los dos la mencionó, aunque el pesado silencio que reinaba en el coche dijese por sí solo que ambos estábamos pensando en ella. Por más que yo deseara resolver ese problema y olvidarme de él, me dije a mí misma que era mejor no hacer caso de momento. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Cuando comprobamos la cuarta posibilidad, encontramos una correspondencia. Un hotel de medio precio, de cinco pisos, con una vista hacia el sur que se correspondía con la descripción de Rose.

Estábamos caminando por un callejón lateral, dirigiéndonos hacia el frente del edificio, cuando sonó el móvil de Edward.

—Era Oscar —dijo cuando hubo cortado—. Rose está despierta y muy alterada. Lo único que él logra entender es que quiere verme... inmediatamente.

—Maldición —dije.

—Si tiene más información que darnos sobre el caso, casi con seguridad se relaciona con la ubicación de William, que probablemente acabamos de encontrar, por lo que la información de Rose resulta bienvenida pero potencialmente innecesaria. A estas alturas... —Miró el hotel—. Lamentaría enormemente retirarme, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, dejando la mejor pista que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

—Yo podría ir a ver a Rose —dije—. Pero si William está en este hotel, preferiría apoyarte.

—Y yo preferiría que estuvieras conmigo dándome apoyo.

—¿Y si enviamos a Kate? Es buena para tratar con la gente, y da la impresión de que ha tenido alguna experiencia con el tipo de enfermedad que tiene Kate, con su abuela.

—Buena idea.

Edward llamó. Kate estaba todavía en la cama, pero una vez que se hubo despertado lo suficiente como para comprender lo que se le pedía, aceptó hablar con Rose. Si lo que ella le decía resultaba importante, me llamaría enseguida. De modo que Edward apagó su móvil, yo puse el mío para que vibrara, y entramos en el hotel.

—Sí, cómo no —dijo el joven empleado del mostrador, moviendo la cabeza mientras miraba la foto que Edward le mostraba—. Habitación trescientos diecisiete. Es él.

—¿Aún sigue aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Ha ido a alguna parte esta mañana?

—No por esta salida. —Miró su reloj—. Y no tan temprano. Por lo general sale alrededor del mediodía, y vuelve después de mi turno.

Edward anotó un número de teléfono.

—Si baja, espere hasta que se haya marchado, y entonces llámeme inmediatamente a este número. Pero solamente después de que se haya marchado. No haga nada que pueda resultarle sospechoso.

—Por supuesto. —La cabeza del muchacho se sacudía de arriba abajo—. Por supuesto.

Edward se acercó a las puertas delanteras, serio.

—¿No es hora de llamar al equipo de asalto? —pregunté.

—Me temo que tenemos una preocupación más inmediata. En este mismo momento el empleado está llamando por teléfono a William, advirtiéndole de que estamos aquí.

—¿Qué?

Edward dio la vuelta a la esquina del edificio, caminando tan rápido que tuve que trotar para mantenerme a su lado.

—Le dije que éramos de la agencia nacional de seguridad, y que necesitábamos encontrar a ese hombre inmediatamente. Lo primero que debería haber pensado, dado el clima que se vive actualmente, es «terrorista» pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, aun después de que yo le dijera que no despertase las sospechas del hombre, dando a entender que es peligroso. Nos dice lo que queremos saber y nos saca del lugar con rapidez para poder llamar a William, y recibir cualquier recompensa que William le habrá ofrecido por advertirlo de cualquier peligro.

—Y una vez que William recibe esa llamada, coge sus cosas y escapa.

—Precisamente. Ahora... —Se detuvo a mitad de camino entre el frente del hotel y la puerta lateral—. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Que lances un hechizo de ocultamiento. Si sale, no hagas nada. Déjalo ir, pero observa hacia dónde se dirige, y entonces avisame. Estaré cerca, vigilando esa puerta.

Moví la cabeza diciéndole que sí, pero Edward ya había echado a correr, dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás del hotel. Me quedé de pie apoyada en la pared opuesta a la del hotel, y me escondí tras un hechizo de ocultamiento.

Menos de dos minutos después, la puerta lateral se abrió. Salió un hombre. Llevaba una cazadora que le quedaba más bien grande, pantalones de _jogging, _gafas de sol y una gorra deportiva bien encajada en la cabeza, pero nada de todo eso dejaba duda alguna de que era el hombre de la fotografía: William.

William salió y miró en ambas direcciones. Cuando su mirada me pasó por encima, resistí la urgencia de respirar, y me mantuve totalmente inmóvil. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Puso entonces su mochila en el suelo, se inclinó y la abrió. Mientras estaba allí inclinado, no pude evitar pensar qué fácil habría sido atraparlo con un hechizo de inmovilización. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era romper el ocultamiento por un segundo y..., William sacó de la mochila una pistola y mi idea se desvaneció a mitad de camino.

Manipuló nerviosamente la pistola, la puso después en el bolsillo de su cazadora, se colocó la mochila en la espalda y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio. ¡Maldita sea! Si Edward y yo hubiésemos practicado más mi hechizo de comunicación a larga distancia, habría podido advertirlo. Estaría ocultándose, pero no bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento, puesto que todavía no sabía lanzarlo con seguridad. Me dije que Edward tenía suficiente criterio como para no salir de su escondite en el momento en que oyese a alguien. Aunque lo más seguro era que no oyese a William. El hombre caminaba sobre los cantos rodados como si éstos fueran un colchón de espuma, sin que una sola piedra hiciera ruido bajo sus pies. Caminaba por las sombras, mirando por encima del hombro cada tres o cuatro pasos. Justo antes de alcanzar el fondo del edificio, miró hacia la izquierda y pareció atravesar caminando la pared en que yo me apoyaba.

Conté hasta tres, y entonces rompí el ocultamiento y me incliné para ver que un poco más allá había un callejón que salía de aquél en el que yo me hallaba. Di un paso cauteloso. El ruido de los cantos rodados bajo mis pies resonó como un trueno. Volví a echar rápidamente mi hechizo de ocultamiento, pero William no se volvió. Volví a romper el ocultamiento. Otra vez di un único paso. Otra vez resonaron los cantos rodados bajo mi pie. La cosa no funcionaba. Tras pensar un momento, lancé una bola de luz y la envié por el callejón, rezando para que William no eligiera ese mismo momento para mirar hacia atrás. Cuando Edward vio la bola, se asomó por la esquina del edificio detrás de la cual estaba oculto. Le indiqué con la mano el callejón lateral. Dijo que sí con la cabeza, cruzó corriendo la calle, apretándose contra la pared más alejada. Luego, avanzó lentamente hasta la entrada del callejón y miró. Se inclinó hacia atrás y me indicó con la mano que me acercara.

Cuando llegué al callejón, estaba vacío. Edward me indicó con un movimiento que William se había ocultado en un pasillo que estaba más lejos.

—Tiene una pistola —le dije moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido, al tiempo que, con la mano, hacía el gesto con el que se imita una pistola.

Edward me dijo con un gesto que me había entendido, y nos lanzamos en persecución de William.


	54. 52 El blanco

**El blanco**

Corrimos a lo largo del pasaje, y después espiamos el callejón que lo cruzaba y que William había tomado. Desembocaba en una calle. William subió a la vereda y giró a la derecha. Nos apresuramos para llegar al final de la callejuela y nos asomamos. William estaba parado en el bordillo de una calle con mucho tráfico, como si estuviese considerando la posibilidad de cruzarla corriendo entre los vehículos. Edward me indicó que me colocara en una posición en la que pudiera ver mejor y lanzara un hechizo de ocultamiento. Lo hice. Tras permanecer un momento de pie en el bordillo de la acera, William dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la izquierda siguiendo por la acera. En el primer semáforo, se unió a un grupo de gente y esperó, balanceándose sobre los talones. Cuando cambiaron las luces, cruzó deslizándose entre los otros peatones, y enseguida entró corriendo en la primera puerta que había del otro lado de la calle.

Rompí el ocultamiento.

—Ha entrado en una cafetería —dije—. ¿Esperando mejor ocasión?

—Tal vez. Voy a echar un vistazo. Una vez que compruebe que está allí, llamaré para pedir apoyo. Es mejor que no tratemos de capturarlo nosotros solos, y menos si tiene un arma.

—Pero está en un lugar público. No se atrevería a disparar...

—¿Estás segura?

—Tienes razón. Pero en ese caso, tampoco estoy segura de querer que tú mires por la ventana. Necesitamos un hechizo. ¿Qué te parece el hechizo de fascinación? El que utilizaste con Bree, para que pareciera que yo era Amy.

—Sólo funciona si el que está mirando quiere ver, o espera ver, a otra persona. No sé cuánta información le habrá dado a William ese empleado de la recepción, pero sospecho que sabe de quiénes tiene que cuidarse. Me parece que no nos queda más que la elección más obvia y menos satisfactoria. Que me arme de un buen hechizo, me introduzca allí y espere lo mejor.

—Que _nos _armemos. Yo te cubriré.

William no estaba en el café. Edward buscó hasta en el baño de hombres para asegurarse, pero salió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Yo hice una inspección visual de la habitación. Junto a los baños había un reducido vestíbulo con tres puertas. Dos de ellas tenían un letrero que decía Sólo para el personal. La tercera se abría empujando una barra: era una salida trasera.

Escudriñamos desde la puerta trasera, y salimos después al callejón. El callejón, vacío, se extendía media manzana a la derecha y otro tanto hacia la izquierda.

—Maldición —musité.

Edward inspeccionó el suelo. Caía agua de una canaleta agujereada. A lo largo de la fría noche se había formado un charco, pero ahora, con el calor de la mañana, estaba secándose con rapidez. Había varias huellas de calzado en el barro que iba endureciéndose, pero había solamente una que todavía tenía agua acumulada entre las marcas de la pisada. Edward me hizo un gesto para que nos dirigiéramos en la dirección que apuntaba la huella.

A unos diez metros el callejón se abría, apartándose más aún de la calle. Edward me indicó que esperara, y después echó un vistazo desde donde terminaba la pared. Un segundo después, retrocedió, con las cejas fruncidas, y me hizo un movimiento para que me acercara y mirase.

Miré lo que se veía del otro lado de la esquina. Allí estaba William, a menos de diez metros de distancia. Empecé a retroceder con rapidez y entonces advertí que se había detenido, dándonos la espalda. Su mochila estaba a sus pies y estaba sacando un mapa. Edward me atrajo hacia atrás, y luego se me acercó al oído.

—Vete a la tienda —susurró—. Llama a mi padre.

Me acerqué a su oreja.

—¿Y si se va?

—Lo seguiré y te llamaré.

Habíamos dejado que la puerta trasera del café se cerrara detrás de nosotros, de modo que tenía que hacer todo el camino que rodeaba el edificio. Estaba todavía en el callejón cuando mi teléfono vibró. Miré por encima del hombro, pero Edward no se había movido. Avancé más rápidamente para llegar a la acera lateral, donde podía responder sin temor de que mi voz llegara hasta William. Antes de que lograra alcanzar mi objetivo, el teléfono dejó de vibrar. Acababa de llegar a la acera cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar. Me fijé en el número, pero no lo reconocí.

—¿Hola?

—¿Dónde estás? —Era la voz de Kate, y las palabras le salían con apuro.

—Estamos...

—Venid para aquí de inmediato. Dejad todo lo que estéis haciendo, busca a Edward, y veníos para aquí.

—No podemos. Estamos siguiendo a William. Está huyendo y estamos muy cerca...

—¡Mierda! No, dejadlo ir. Volved para atrás y dejadlo. ¿Dónde estáis? Me pondré en contacto con la Camarilla para que envíe a alguien. Volved aquí..., no, mejor id a algún lugar...

—Tranquilízate, Kate. ¿Qué...?

La línea hizo un ruido seco, y luego oí la voz de Tanya.

—¿Bella? Óyeme. Estamos con Rose. Sabe quién es el siguiente blanco de William. Es... —Supe lo que iba a decir aun antes de que el nombre llegara a sus labios. Desconecté de un golpe y me esforcé torpemente por guardar de nuevo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, pero se me resbaló y cayó a la acera. Lo dejé allí tirado y volví corriendo al callejón.


	55. 53 Golpe de gracia

**Golpe de gracia**

Cuando llegué al callejón que estaba detrás del café, Edward había desaparecido. William estaba en acción. Ya lo creo que lo estaba. Sabía quién lo perseguía. No estaba huyendo de Edward, lo estaba conduciendo a una trampa.

Corrí por el callejón en el cual había visto por última vez a William. No me preocupé por el ruido que estaba haciendo. Si Edward me oía, vendría corriendo, se alejaría de William, que era exactamente lo que yo quería.

Cuando llegué al primer cruce, vi a Edward. Estaba caminando con mucho cuidado, mirando a un lado y a otro, dándome la espalda. Abrí la boca para llamarlo, pero no lo hice. Si William estaba esperando a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina, cualquier perturbación podía asustarlo. No era bueno asustar a un vampiro que llevaba un arma de fuego.

Corrí por el callejón. Ya a pocos metros de Edward, cuando pasaba bajo una escalera de incendios, percibí que sobre mí se movía una sombra. Di media vuelta y miré hacia arriba, y vi a William, agachado en la escalera.

—¡Edward! —grité.

Mientras corría hacia Edward, me di cuenta de que estábamos en un callejón sin salida, a cuyo término no había más que un hueco. Di media vuelta precisamente en el momento en que William saltaba al suelo. Levantó su pistola. Me abalancé eludiendo la dirección de su arma, y comencé a lanzar un hechizo de inmovilización. William apuntó el arma contra mi pecho.

—Dispararé antes de que termines —dijo. Ya no tenía puestas las gafas de sol, y sus ojos tenían una mirada tan vacía y carente de emoción como su voz. Por encima de mi hombro miró a Edward, que también se había quedado inmóvil a mitad del encantamiento—. Y tú, lanza el hechizo y disparo a la chica.

—Bella —dijo Edward—. Hazte a un lado. Por favor.

—¿Para que pueda dispararte? Es a ti a quien busca. Ése fue el mensaje que Rose estaba tratando de darnos. Tú eres el blanco.

—¿Crees realmente que no voy a disparar sólo porque tú estás en la línea de fuego? —dijo William.

Pero no disparó. Levantó el arma, como considerando la posibilidad de disparar a Edward por encima de mi hombro, y luego la bajó dirigiéndola contra mi pecho, manifiestamente insatisfecho con su puntería si se trataba de cualquier alternativa que no fuera un disparo al pecho. Puede que no le importara añadir otro cadáver a su lista, pero no correría el riesgo de que, durante el tiempo que le llevara dispararme, Edward pudiera lanzar un hechizo y escapar.

—¿Sabes lo que Carlisle te hará si matas a Edward? —le pregunté.

—Exactamente lo mismo que quieren hacer los demás. Cazarme y matarme. ¿Te crees que me importa? Dejé de preocuparme el día en que volví a mi hotel y me encontré con que esos asesinos de la Camarilla habían terminado su trabajo.

—Nosotros...

—Entré en la habitación ¿y sabes lo que vi? —Me taladró con la mirada—. Su cabeza encajada en el poste de la cama. ¡La cabeza de mi esposa en el poste de la cama!

Traté de sentir lástima, pero en lo único que pude pensar fue en la multitud de cadáveres que estaban enterrados detrás de aquella cabaña.

Una brisa suave flotó por el callejón, una brisa que venía de detrás de nosotros. Aunque no me atrevía a mirar por encima del hombro, sabía que detrás de Edward había una pared de tres pisos de alto. De allí no podía venir ninguna brisa. ¿Estaba acaso lanzando un hechizo sin advertirlo? Lo había hecho una vez en el pasado, en una situación de tensión. ¿Podría haberlo hecho otra vez? Pero no, no podía confiar en la magia en esas condiciones. Y menos en aquel momento. Avancé lentamente.

—De modo que los privaste de lo que les era más querido —dije—. Pero cuando Carlisle descubra...

—¿Pero es que no me escuchas? ¿No has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho? ¡No me importa!

—Pero tú querías la inmortalidad...

—Yo quería la vida eterna con mi _esposa. _Sin ella, no me interesa.

Volvió a correr por el callejón una racha de viento, dándonos a todos un escalofrío. Y sopló otra vez, no tanto ya un viento sino un temblor, como si el aire mismo estuviese jadeando, batiéndose.

William dio un paso rápido hacia un lado y levantó el arma apuntando a Edward. Yo pegué un salto, poniéndome otra vez en su línea de fuego, pero el aire que nos rodeaba vibró con tanta violencia que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre una rodilla. Al retorcerme, las heridas de cuchillo que todavía estaban curándose me produjeron un dolor ardiente y exhalé un quejido.

—No te muevas, Bella —dijo Edward con la voz tensa—. Por favor, no te muevas.

Miré en otra dirección, esforzándome en ver a William. Seguía apuntándome al pecho con la pistola.

—No lo hagas —dijo Edward—. A ti no te ha hecho nada. Si la dejas ir, te prometo...

William dirigió ahora el arma hacia Edward.

—Cierra la boca.

—Oye lo que te dice, William —dije—. Si te detienes ahora, puedes estar con Natasha.

—¡Natasha ya se ha ido!

—No, no se ha ido. Es un espíritu.

Se le contrajeron los labios.

—Zorra mentirosa. Dirías cualquier cosa para salvarlo, ¿verdad?

Me apuntó. Y entonces el aire que nos rodeaba crepitó y resonó, y él dirigió el arma hacia Edward.

—Te lo advertí, usa la magia y...

Detrás de Edward, el aire se oscureció y luego el fondo saltó en pedazos, como si se quebrara un espejo. A través del agujero irrumpió la luz. En medio de ella, apareció la figura de una mujer. William la miró y parpadeó.

—¿Na...? ¿Natasha?

Ella alargó los brazos hacia él. William dio un paso lento y cauteloso hacia delante. Entonces, repentinamente, el cuerpo de Natasha se sacudió y quedó rígido. El agujero se iluminó en torno a ella. Abrió aún más los ojos, su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, y volvió a caer en el agujero abierto, con los brazos todavía estirados hacia William.

—¡No! —gritó William.

La pistola se sacudió, y cayó después de sus manos mientras corría hacia el portal. Vi caer el arma. Juro que ésa fue la primera cosa que vi, y en ese momento supe que Edward estaba a salvo. Luego Edward cayó hacia atrás con un agujero oscuro en el bolsillo del pecho. Después, sólo después, oí el disparo que resonaba en el callejón.

Di media vuelta. Edward estaba cayendo todavía al agujero. La luz tragó su cabeza, luego su pecho y finalmente sus pies.

Me sumergí tras él.


	56. 54 Por la puerta trasera

**Por la puerta trasera**

Yo estaba saltando en una cama, saltando todo lo alto que podía, encogiéndome cada vez que mis pies tocaban el colchón. Alguien cantaba. ¿Mi madre? No, una voz más joven, que se esforzaba por cantar sin reír.

_Cinco monitos saltan en la cama._

_Uno cae fuera y se da en la cabeza._

_Mamá llamó al médico, y el médico dijo:_

_«¡No más monitos que salten en la cama!»._

—¡Otra vez! —grité—. ¡Otra vez!

—¿Otra vez? —la voz reía—. Si rompes la cama de tu madre, nos arrancará a las dos el pellejo.

Yo agitaba en el aire mis puños regordetes mientras saltaba, después perdía pie y caía sobre las almohadas con la cara por delante. Unas manos bajaban a recogerme, pero yo las rechazaba, me levantaba sola y daba vueltas, saltando.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

Un suspiro muy teatral.

—Una vez más, Bella. Te lo digo en serio. Ésta es la última vez.

Yo reía, sabiendo que distaba mucho de ser la última vez.

_Cinco monitos..._

Gemí y el sueño desapareció, pero todavía podía oír la canción, y a la misma persona cantándola. La voz me trajo un recuerdo, que se evaporó antes de que pudiera asirlo.

Abrí los ojos, pero no podía ver nada. Me envolvía una oscuridad fría y húmeda, y temblé. Parpadeé y traté de aclarar mi cerebro nublado. Estaba echada de costado. Alargué la mano y toqué algo frío pero liso y compacto. Cuando desplacé la mano sobre lo que había tocado, sentí protuberancias y algunos bordes agudos. Roca. Estaba acostada sobre roca.

_Cuatro monitos saltan en la cama..._

Apreté los ojos, pero la canción seguía sonando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué era esa canción? Ahora que la había oído, recordaba de memoria cada una de las palabras, que brotaban de mi subconsciente. Me vino una imagen a la cabeza. Yo, con no más de dos años, saltando en la cama de mi madre mientras alguien cantaba.

—_¡No más monitos que salten en la cama!_

_Tres monitos..._

—¡Oh, Dios mío, vale ya! —dije aferrándome mi dolorida cabeza.

La canción se interrumpió.

Una voz suspiró, el mismo suspiro teatral que había oído en mi sueño.

—Bueno, era eso o gritar hasta que te despertases. Alégrate de que me haya decantado por el enfoque musical.

Gateando me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Mis ojos se habían adaptado lo suficiente como para que pudiese distinguir algunas formas imprecisas que me rodeaban, pero ninguna parecía ni remotamente humana. Abrí y cerré los ojos insistentemente y traté de ver aquellas formas con claridad. A mi alrededor y en desorden había grandes rocas, que se levantaban desde el lecho de piedra en el que yo me hallaba.

—Roca —dije—. Todo es roca.

—Raro, ¿no es cierto? Tenemos aquí algunos lugares muy extraños. Parece que has venido a parar a uno de ellos. Esperemos por lo menos que no aparezca nada feo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando la fuente de la voz que me hablaba; pero sólo veía rocas.

_Dos monitos..._

—Déjalo ya —dije.

—Bueno, estoy tratando de sacudir tu memoria. Adorabas esa canción. También Bree. Las dos estabais locas por ella, aunque pienso que lo que realmente os gustaba era la excusa para saltar en la cama.

¿Bree? ¿Cómo sabía la voz...? Tragué saliva, haciendo la única asociación que me era posible.

—¿Amy? —dije.

—¿Quién, si no? No me digas que te has olvidado.

Como no contestaba, dijo:

—Oh, vamos. Seguro que recuerdas a tu niñera favorita. Te cuidé todas las noches de los miércoles durante casi dos años. Si yo tenía algún impedimento, no permitías que tu madre llevase a ninguna otra. Llorabas tanto que tenía que cancelar las reuniones de los Elders y quedarse en casa.

Amy hizo una pausa. Como yo seguía sin decir nada, suspiró.

—Verdaderamente no te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Caramba. Por lo general, dejo impresiones más profundas.

—¿Dónde estás? —dije.

—Aguarda. Estoy trabajando en eso. Dame sólo un... —Percibí el vislumbre de un movimiento hacia mi izquierda. La forma se esfumó, y luego empezó a verse con nitidez—. Ya casi estoy allí. Esto no es fácil, te lo juro.

Pude oír un ¡pop! Y allí, delante de mí, se hallaba una versión adulta de Bree, una mujer alta, de una hermosura exótica, con una boca grande, una nariz fuerte, una barbilla acusada, y cabello negro, largo y liso. Sólo sus ojos eran diferentes, oscuros en lugar de los azules brillantes que Bree había heredado de Marcus Vulturi.

Se acurrucó ante mí, luego tocó el suelo y se estremeció.

—Muy frío. ¡Mira la clase de lugar que tuviste que elegir para aparecer! Si lo hubiera sabido, habría traído ropa de abrigo. —La miraba fijamente, porque su sonrisa amplia era un espejo de la de Bree—. Humor de espíritu. —Contempló su ropa: vaqueros, zapatillas de goma y una blusa bordada de color verde oscuro—. ¿Sabes?, esta blusa me gustaba mucho, pero después de usarla durante todo un año... ya es hora de empezar en pensar en cambiarme de ropa. —Contempló mi conjunto—. No está mal, podría haber sido peor.

—No soy..., no soy un espíritu. No he...

—¿Muerto? El jurado todavía no ha emitido su veredicto sobre ese punto. Todo lo que sé es que estás aquí. Y si estás aquí, deberías estar muerta. —Eve movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro—. Nunca esperé que fueras a representar ante mí Romeo y Julieta, Bella. Ya sé que una vez que te comprometes con alguien, llegas hasta el fin, como hiciste con Bree, pero, de verdad... —Señaló lo que nos rodeaba—. Esto es ir demasiado lejos.

—Edward —dije poniéndome rápidamente de pie.

—Tranquila, muchacha. Está por aquí... — Amy se puso de pie—. ¿Pero dónde...? Ah, allí.

Me apresuré, adelantándome a ella. Cuando esquivaba una roca que se proyectaba en el camino, vi los zapatos de Edward. Corrí rodeando una roca enorme y lo hallé acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Me dejé caer junto a él, y acerqué los dedos a su garganta, para buscarle el pulso.

—No, no vas a encontrarlo, Bella —dijo Amy a mis espaldas—. Tampoco en ti misma. Es parte de lo que viene con el pasaje. Puedes correr todo lo que quieras y nunca quedarte sin aliento. Apuesto a que es la primera vez que en una semana no te ha dolido el estómago.

Toqué a Edward en la mejilla. Su piel estaba tibia. Me agaché, poniendo mi cara junto a la suya, y sacudí suavemente sus hombros mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Podrías intentarlo besándolo —dijo Amy —. Pero no creo que eso funcione en la vida real... ni en la otra vida.

La miré con enojo. Levantó ambas manos.

—Disculpa, tienes razón. No es el momento de hacer bromas. —Caminó alrededor de Edward y se arrodilló del otro lado—. Está muy bien, nena. Eso es normal. Es el shock de la muerte. Se requieren uno o dos días para recuperarse. Lo normal es que se llegue a través de una de las áreas de espera, donde hay personas que pueden atender, pero vosotros entrasteis por la puerta trasera.

—¿El... shock de la muerte?

Miré el pecho de Edward. Su camisa estaba entera. Deslicé la mano debajo de la misma, pero no encontré ningún agujero de bala.

—No, está bien —dije—. No le dispararon. Sencillamente cayó por la grieta, igual que yo.

Amy no dijo nada. Me volví para mirarla de frente.

—No le han disparado, mira, no hay agujero.

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, pero evitando mi mirada. Tragué saliva, y luego me levanté la blusa. En mi estómago, donde Walker me había apuñalado, la piel era ahora suave y sin marca alguna.

Amy se inclinó sobre Edward y le colocó correctamente las gafas, que se le habían movido con la caída.

—Aquí no hacen falta estos adminículos, pero pasaron. Extraño, ¿no? —Se inclinó hacia atrás para ver mejor, y luego volvió a poner derechas las gafas y quitó a Edward de la frente algunos cabellos que estaban fuera de lugar—. Pobre chico. Todos estos años lo único que lo protegió fue ser el hijo de Carlisle, y ahora es lo que ha hecho que lo mataran. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Te ha dicho Edward alguna vez que nos conocíamos?

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar, y luego afirmé con la cabeza. El recuerdo llegó como un relámpago y una pequeña sonrisa me estiró los labios.

—Él dijo que la palabra «encuentro» era más adecuada que «conocimiento»

Amy rió.

—Muy propio de Edward, ¿verdad? Él siempre tan preciso. —Se balanceó hacia atrás sobre los talones—. ¿Cuánto hace que ocurrió? Qué barbaridad, debe de hacer cuatro o cinco años. No tenía más de veinte años. Trató de llevarse algunos de mis grimorios. Pero lo pillé. Y lo zurré también.

—Eso me dijo.

Amy arqueó la ceja izquierda.

—¿Lo reconoció? Bueno, eso es ser fuerte, ¿verdad? No poder derribar de un golpe a un enemigo, pero ser capaz de reconocer cuándo ha sido uno el que ha mordido el polvo. Es un buen muchacho. Bueno para Bree, también. Los dos, vosotros, lo sois. —Pasó la mirada de mí a Edward, y luego se sentó en el suelo y se recogió las rodillas con las manos—. Ay, ay, mierda, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Tenemos que volver.

—Vaya, estoy contigo en eso, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Normalmente es un billete de ida, pero vosotros no tomasteis ese tren, de modo que tal vez podamos encontrar una manera... —Su cabeza se echó bruscamente hacia atrás y observó con enojo algo que estaba por encima de mi cabeza—. Maldición, eres peor que un sabueso. Me encuentras no importa dónde me oculte. —Sacudió las manos—. Fuera, estoy ocupada. Vete.

Giré el cuello para ver lo que ocurría detrás de mí, pero allí no había nadie.

—Por supuesto que la estoy ayudando a que salga de aquí —dijo Amy —. ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que a nuestra hija la críen los lobos?

Vacilé.

—¿Marcus?

—Sí, ¿lo oyes?

Negué con la cabeza.

Amy rió.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Ha oído eso, poderoso señor hechicero de camarilla? Usted no puede siquiera proyectarse lo suficiente en esta dimensión como para que ella pueda oírlo. Yo, en cambio, entré directamente. Y a todo color.

—¿Dimensión?

—Dimensión, nivel, estrato —dijo—, es complicado.

—¿De modo que los verdaderos espíritus están todos en tu estrato? ¿El estrato en que está Marcus ahora?

—Noo, están repartidos por todas partes. Eso es lo malo, realmente. Uno pasa al otro lado pensando que va ver a todos los que se fueron antes, y no es así, porque no están todos en tu dimensión. Algunos de nosotros, las razas mágicas, podemos atenuar un poco los límites que separan uno o dos estratos, ver a través de ellos lo que ocurre del otro lado, como está haciendo Marcus ahora. Pero atravesar esos límites... —Sonrió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba Marcus—. Eso sólo lo puede hacer un verdadero lanzador de hechizos.

—Entonces mi..., mi madre. ¿Está aquí?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, niña. No está en este estrato ni en el mío. Pero hay otros, por supuesto. Todavía no he podido encontrar el modo de ver a través de esos otros estratos.

Otra vez su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba.

—Sí, sí, graciosillo. Vete a buscar a otro a quien molestar. Tengo que hablar con Bella.

Una pausa.

—¿Se va? —pregunté.

—Qué va, sigue ahí sentado. Aunque está en silencio, que es lo más que puedo desear. Ahora, veamos lo que tenemos aquí. Esa perra mujer vampiro, Natasha, se las arregló de algún modo para abrir un agujero en su estrato. No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros _tuvieran _un estrato. Todo es muy extraño. Casi me hace preguntarme si las Parcas le permitirían abrirlo, para que pudiera chupar a su maníaco socio y llevarlo con ella al infierno.

—Ajá.

—Bonita teoría, pero no te ayuda, ¿verdad? La cuestión está en que vosotros caísteis en el agujero por accidente, y tenemos que hacer que regreséis. Ahora bien, puesto que vosotros irrumpisteis, este lugar debe de ser importante. Un portal, si te parece.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Horrible lugar para quedarse, ¿verdad? —continuó—. Y ésa es probablemente la cuestión. Nadie viene aquí a hacer turismo.

—Entonces, ¿puedes abrirte camino?

Eve lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia algún punto detrás de mí.

—Acaba esa frase por tu cuenta y riesgo, Marcus. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Eso es lo que pensaba. —Se volvió hacia mí—. De ninguna manera. Todavía no. Necesitamos un nigromante.

—Muy bien, sé precisamente dónde encontrar uno.

—¿Kate Vegas? — Amy hizo una mueca—. No es a quien yo escogería, pero supongo que cualquier nigromante nos servirá. Entre ella y yo, podríamos ser capaces de hacer un agujero en esta cosa, lo suficiente para que puedas pasar.

—_Podamos _pasar, _Edward _y yo.

—Hummm, claro. Ahora bien, no puedo asegurarte que funcione, porque sé que no hay manera de que _yo _regrese permanentemente. Créeme que lo he intentado.

Miró a Marcus de repente y, por una milésima de segundo, capté en aquellos ojos un atisbo de algo que me produjo un escalofrío, y me recordó quién y qué era Amy. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a algo que había detrás de mí.

Sospeché que lo que había dicho Marcus, sea lo que fuere, tenía algo que ver con los intentos de Amy de regresar al mundo de los vivos. Por cómo lo dijo, sospeché que había estado tratando con enorme esfuerzo de volver a la vida y, por un momento, me pregunté por qué. Parecía suficientemente feliz y a gusto. No daba la impresión de que estuviera en ninguna clase de dimensión infernal. De modo que ¿por qué luchar por volver a la vida?

Mientras la pregunta revoloteaba todavía en mi mente, pensé en mi propia situación. Allí estaba, en la vida después de la muerte, y no me planteaba la posibilidad de quedarme ni por un segundo. ¿Por qué? Porque mi vida estaba en el otro lado, e independientemente de lo placentero que pudiera ser vivir en un mundo libre de dolor y malestar, quería terminar mi verdadera vida antes de embarcarme en esta otra. Pero esa vida real incluía a Edward. Tenía que incluirlo.

—¿Crees entonces que aunque tú no puedas volver... —dije—, crees que tal vez nosotros...?

—No lo sé, pero no te quepa duda de que lo intentaré. Eres un caso especial, así que tiene que haber una manera.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces. Eres un espíritu, de modo que puedes entrar en contacto con Kate ...

—No es tan fácil. Primeramente tenemos que encontrarla.

—¿Encontrarla? Está en Miami.

—Obstáculo número uno, aunque no es tan malo como parece. Miami existe aquí, también, sólo que no es verdaderamente... Bueno, es diferente. La distancia no es el problema. Todo es muy... relativo.

—Ajá.

Eve movió la cabeza.

—No puedo explicártelo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo todavía. Pero está el obstáculo número dos... —Miró hacia abajo, hacia Edward—. No podemos llevarlo.

—No pienso dejarlo aquí.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos un verdadero problema. Se despertará en uno o dos días, pero para entonces los Exploradores nos habrán encontrado, y una vez que lo hacen, los que son descubiertos adquieren residencia permanente. Ahora bien, podemos... —Se interrumpió y miró hacia arriba, a Marcus, y después afirmó con la cabeza—. Marcus se ofrece para quedarse aquí con Edward.

Cuando vio que yo dudaba, volvió a mirar hacia Marcus.

—Le destruiste la vida a la pobre muchacha. Eso, Marcus, no ayuda para que te tenga confianza. —Me miró a mí—. Está bien, Bella. Si Marcus dice que cuidará de Edward, lo hará. No tiene nada que ganar si tú y Edward no lográis volver con Bree. Sabe que esto es lo que quiero, lo que quise desde el comienzo, que Bree estuviese contigo. No volverá a interferir.

Amy se puso de pie. Apreté la mano de Edward, le eché una última mirada, y después seguí a Amy a través de la llanura rocosa.

**Hola! gracias de nuevo por seguir con esta historia y por sus reviews! y perdón por el retraso en publicar pero lo exámenes comenzaron y me quitan mucho tiempo, espero que lo entiendan y que no se desanimen con la historia a la que le quedan muy pocos capítulos!. Gracias! Un abrazo.**


	57. 55 Un pantano primigenio

**Un pantano primigenio**

Caminamos a través de la llanura rocosa durante lo que debió de ser un par de horas. ¿Uno de los problemas del mundo de los espíritus? Grave falta de transporte público. Sin embargo, a pesar de la larga caminata, no me dolían los pies. Supongo que eso hace innecesarios los vehículos motorizados. Eso y el hecho de que, aquí, se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a donde uno va.

Normalmente, supongo, trasladarse en el mundo de los espíritus se parece a una caminata dominguera, cuando lo que uno hace es relajarse y disfrutar del panorama. Pero en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos no había panorama del cual disfrutar, a menos que uno fuese un geólogo. Roca, roca y más roca. No eran exactamente los Campos Elíseos que yo esperaba. Claro está que ésta era una estancia provisional —cuanto más provisional, mejor—, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad, aunque sólo fuera para apartar de la mente las preocupaciones que me estaban reconcomiendo por dentro. Ésta era la vida después de la muerte, el misterio más grande del mundo, y estaba presentándose ante mí. Pero Amy bloqueaba con incoherencias y frases ingeniosas mis intentos de obtener más información. No obstante, puedo ser bastante insistente, y finalmente se vio obligada a tratar el asunto.

—No puedo decirte nada, Bella. Soy consciente de tu curiosidad, pero si vamos a sacarte de este mundo, cuanto menos sepas de él...

—Mejor. —Terminé la frase.

—Mejor también para _mí _—dijo—. Ya estoy registrada en el libro de mala conducta de las Parcas, y cuando descubran...

—¿Así que las Parcas son reales?

—Oh, sí, sólo que no están allí sentadas hilando... —Me dirigió una mirada fingidamente iracunda—. Basta ya. Me vas a enredar, me vas a hacer hablar, y entonces ellas me descubrirán y ya no estaré hundida en la mierda sólo hasta el cuello, sino que me ahogaré en ella. Créeme, lo descubrirán, sin duda..., aunque esperemos que no sea antes de que te vayas.

—¿Cómo van a encontrarnos? ¿Esos exploradores que mencionaste?

Amy siguió caminando.

Yo proseguí:

—Si tengo que estar atenta a esos entes, entonces tengo que saber qué es lo que debo buscar.

—No, no es así. Si los ves, ellos ya te han visto a ti, y las dos nos hundiremos. No hay demasiadas leyes en este lugar, pero estamos infringiendo la mayor parte de ellas.

—¿Qué tal si...?

Me detuve y me quedé mirando. Las llanuras rocosas acababan a menos de diez metros delante de nosotras. Más allá había... nada. No terminaban en un precipicio o en una pared de oscuridad ni en ninguna otra cosa igualmente dramática. Simplemente terminaban, como cuando uno llega a la última página de un libro. No puedo describirlo mejor que de este modo.

—Bueno, ven conmigo —dijo. No podía moverme. Había algo indescriptiblemente terrorífico en lo que había delante de mí, la nada más profunda.

—Bueno, maldición —dijo Amy —. No es más que una estación en el camino.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo avanzar. Cuando llegamos al fin de la planicie, mi cerebro enloqueció, se clavó en sus talones mentales. Esa respuesta bajó a mis piernas, y éstas dejaron de moverse. Amy suspiró y, sin una sola palabra, se colocó detrás de mí y me empujó. Me había engañado. En el último segundo antes de que Amy me diera el empellón, había comprendido la verdad. Amy no estaba ayudándome. No quería que volviera con Bree. Me odiaba, odiaba lo que estaba haciéndole a su hija, odiaba cómo la estaba criando. Ésta era su venganza. Ella...

—Ahí está —dijo Amy, dando un paso para ponerse junto a mí—. No está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Miré en torno. Una niebla me rodeaba, una neblina extraña, fría, azulada.

Me froté los brazos.

—Bueno, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Una estación entre qué y qué?

—Entre los planos, los dominios no terrestres del mundo de los espíritus, como el lugar donde caíste. Desde aquí puedo transportarnos a otro plano, o a cualquier lugar de la tierra. Bueno, nuestra versión de la tierra.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Piensa en ello como en un ascensor cósmico. Pero moderno. Sin ascensorista. No puedes entrar en él y decir simplemente «Miami, por favor». No, es estrictamente «Hágalo usted mismo», y tienes que adivinar el encantamiento correcto que te lleva a cada lugar, es como descubrir un código. Diferentes lugares, diferentes códigos.

—Concluyo entonces que no les agrada que los espíritus viajen.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—No están totalmente en contra, pero prefieren que uno encuentre un lugar y se quede en él, por lo menos durante un tiempo. El pasar frecuentemente de un lado a otro es algo que no se favorece. Confunde a los espíritus de más edad, ver caras nuevas que entran y salen todo el tiempo.

—Pero tú conoces los códigos.

Ella sonrió.

—No tantos como me gustaría, pero estoy acumulando muchos más kilómetros de los que aprueban las Parcas. Unas cuantas veces me han golpeado los nudillos. No por utilizar los códigos, porque técnicamente eso está permitido, pero no siempre aprueban los métodos que utilizo para conseguirlos.

—Ajá.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el asunto. Ahora, espera un momento.

Amy murmuró un encantamiento en un idioma que yo nunca había oído. Luego se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde habíamos venido.

—¿No ha funcionado? —pregunté mientras me apresuraba a seguirla—. Y ahora, entonces, ¿qué...?

—Hay que caminar más y hablar menos, Bella.

Di otro paso y mi pie se hundió en lo que se sentía como un montón de caliente estiércol de caballo. Lancé un quejido y salté hacia atrás. Miré hacia abajo. Un limo caliente, resbaladizo, se metía en mis sandalias.

—Un asco, ¿no? —dijo Amy —. Vamos.

La seguí. La niebla nos rodeaba, dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Abrí la boca para preguntarle algo a Amy, y al hacerlo aspiré una bocanada de aire y sentí náuseas. En la escuela, una maestra sádica había obligado a nuestro curso a realizar una visita educativa a una cloaca. El olor era como ése, aunque no tan malo. Di otro paso cauteloso, y me envolvió una oleada de calor húmedo. La niebla se disipó.

Miré en torno. La primera asociación que hice fue: los Everglades. Pero no eran los Everglades. El lugar tenía el mismo olor, las mismas sensaciones táctiles, el mismo aspecto general, pero todo estaba multiplicado cien veces. Toqué el helecho colgante que tenía más cerca. La hoja era más grande que yo. Enormes árboles retorcidos se levantaban por encima de mi cabeza, y un moho blancuzco colgaba de ellos, como un vestido de boda hecho harapos sobre el cadáver de una novia. Un insecto del tamaño de una golondrina pasó rozándome. Cuando me di la vuelta para verlo mejor, algo que estaba por debajo de mí, dentro del pantano, chilló. Pegué un salto. Amy rió y me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Bienvenida a Miami —dijo—. Pobladores, algunos centenares..., ninguno de los cuales te agradaría conocer.

—¿Esto es Miami?

—Raro, ¿no? Mira esto.

Murmuró un encantamiento, y luego frotó una mano contra algo, ante nosotras, como si estuviese limpiando un cristal. Allí, en el espacio que había dejado visible, se veía una calle de una ciudad, con las luces de los letreros de neón. Un par de faros de automóvil dieron la vuelta a la esquina y se dirigieron directamente hacia nosotras. Afirmé las rodillas como para no salir corriendo. El automóvil pasó a toda velocidad bordeando la ventana, y luego desapareció.

—Ése es tu Miami —dijo Amy, y agregó enseguida, señalando el pantano—: Éste es el nuestro.

Pasó la mano por encima de la imagen, y ésta se disolvió. Di unos pasos, con los zapatos chapoteando en el barro.

—Quédate pegada a mí —dijo—. Te dije seriamente eso de que por allí hay cosas con las que no te gustaría encontrarte.

Miré a mi alrededor y moví la cabeza.

—¿Así que todas las ciudades han pasado al mundo de los espíritus?

—Noo. Miami es especial.

—¿Cómo son las otras ciudades? ¿Tienen aspectos parecidos a las nuestras?

—Más o menos. Eso es lo interesante. Tienen un aspecto similar a las verdaderas, pero están fijas en el pasado, en algún punto importante de su historia, en su momento de apogeo o en algún otro.

—¿Así que el momento de apogeo de Miami fue aquella época en la que era un pantano primigenio?

Amy sonrió.

—Así que todo empeoró a partir de entonces, ¿no? O tal vez sea algo metafórico.

—Dices que en las otras ciudades viven espíritus. ¿Qué pasaría si vivieras en Miami mientras estuvieras viva? ¿Te verías obligada a trasladarte?

—En la mayor parte de los casos, sí. Pero esas cosas que antes te mencionaba, las que viven aquí, se rumorea que eran... —Hizo una mueca y puso una mano con rapidez delante de su boca—. No más preguntas, Bella.

—¿Pero yo no tendría que saber...?

—No, no tendrías que saber. No tienes necesidad de saberlo. _Quieres _saberlo, sencillamente. ¡Dios mío! Había olvidado lo curiosa que eras. Cuando eras pequeña, juro que tu primera palabra no fue «mamá», sino «¿por qué?».

—Solamente una última...

—¿Una última pregunta? ¡Sí! ¿Tienes idea de las veces que me has engañado con esa fórmula? —Echó a andar—. Una última pregunta. Un último juego. Una última canción.

—Yo sólo...

—Deja de hablar y muévete o acabarás sabiendo sobre este pantano más de lo que te gustaría.

**Acosadas**

Amy conocía el camino que quería recorrer por el Miami del mundo fantasmal debido a las frecuentes visitas que había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Qué la había movido a transitar aquel pantano infernal? Nosotros. Nos había estado vigilando a Edward y a mí desde que llegamos a Miami, del mismo modo que había estado vigilando la seguridad de Bree durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el cuidado de Alice. Al parecer, llevaba haciéndolo desde su muerte, asegurándose de que su hija estaba a salvo, y ahora vigilando también a sus guardianes. Era una supervisión estrictamente visual, pero sólo debido a que todavía no había encontrado un modo de extender su protección mediante una forma más activa. No cabe sorprenderse de que las Parcas vieran con malos ojos toda esa rutina de ángel guardián. Estaba prohibido interferir con los vivos. Hasta el acto de comprobar cómo se hallaban las personas queridas, como estaba haciéndolo Amy, era algo que se veía con malos ojos. Para realizar la transición total a la vida de un fantasma, había que romper todo vínculo con el mundo de los vivos. Amy parecía tener dificultades para comprenderlo.

Teníamos que caminar unos tres kilómetros para llegar al lugar donde se hallaría, en el mundo de los vivos, nuestro hotel. Yo esperaba que Kate estuviese allí. Si no era así, íbamos a tener que iniciar una larga cacería.

Tres kilómetros era relativamente cerca, dado el tamaño de Miami, pero cuando se está caminando por un pantano, con el barro hasta los tobillos e incendiando la vegetación mediante el uso de hechizos de fuego, los metros parecían kilómetros. Afortunadamente, Amy había construido algunos senderos con anterioridad, incluyendo uno que llevaba a nuestro hotel. De otra manera, la vegetación habría sido imposible de atravesar. Ya ocurría que, durante el medio día en que ella no había estado por allí, las enredaderas habían crecido sobre las huellas, y la vegetación lujuriante lo ocupaba todo hasta el punto de que casi se la podía ver crecer.

Cuando caminábamos por una zona particularmente densa, pensé que realmente veía cómo crecía la vegetación, porque algunos helechos que estaban un poco más adelante se agitaron en el aire fétido y quieto. Pero entonces vi que una forma se movía detrás de las frondas.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Amy.

La figura se movió torpemente hacia delante, tomando forma en medio de la débil luz. Creí distinguir una silueta vagamente humanoide, y luego todo se oscureció. Contuve un grito, y comencé a lanzar un hechizo de iluminación. Amy me tomó del brazo y se me acercó al oído.

—Soy yo, Bella. Yo lo he hecho.

«¿Hecho qué?». Antes de poder formular la pregunta, recordé que Amy era también una semidemonio, descendiente de un Aspicio. El poder de un Aspicio es la vista, y su progenie puede infligir una ceguera pasajera.

—¿Qué? —le dije siseando—. ¡No..., no puedo ver!

—Ésa es la idea.

Se oía el chapoteo que producía la cosa al desplazarse en el barro del pantano, aproximándose cada vez más. Parpadeé con fuerza, pero lo único que veía era la oscuridad.

—¡ Amy! —susurré—. Termina con esto. Ya no soy una niña. He visto cosas, muchas cosas. Demonios, cadáveres, cadáveres _redivivos..., _múltiples cadáveres redivivos. Sea lo que fuere lo que haya ahí fuera, puedo afrontarlo...

Me detuve en mitad de la frase, con la boca abierta, congelada, no por el miedo, sino por un hechizo de inmovilización. El cabello de Amy me hacía cosquillas en el oído mientras se inclinaba hacia mí.

—Tal vez puedas afrontarlo, Bella, pero no es necesario que lo hagas.

La miré con furia..., o por lo menos miré en la dirección en que suponía que estaba.

—No te preocupes —murmuró—. Ya me las he visto con estas cosas antes de ahora. La mayoría de las veces, si te quedas quieta, se van.

¿Quedarme quieta? ¿Tenía, acaso, otra alternativa? No podía ver. No podía moverme. No podía hablar. Podía, sí, oír. Estaba allí congelada, cegada, oyendo el chapoteo de algún horror desconocido mientras se arrastraba hacia mí. Y entonces, otro sentido se hizo presente. El olfato. Un olor dulce y asqueroso, peor que el hedor de la vegetación que se pudría. Se me revolvieron las tripas.

Al acercarse la cosa, percibí un sonido débil, como el de papeles que crujen, como el de las hojas secas que se agitan con la brisa. El ruido fue tomando un ritmo, para convertirse en un sonido claro, regular, en un rasposo «ang-ang-ang». Se me pusieron de punta los pelos de los brazos y me esforcé para quebrar el conjuro de inmovilización. El olor se hizo más fuerte, hasta que no pude resistirlo y sentí el reflejo del vómito en mi garganta. Pero, dominada por el conjuro de inmovilización, no podía vomitar. Se me llenó la boca de bilis. Luché con más fuerza contra el conjuro, pero no logré quebrarlo.

—Ang-ang-ang.

El sonido estaba ahora tan cerca que supe que la criatura estaba ya delante de nosotras, un poco hacia mi izquierda, donde estaba Amy. El ruido cesó, reemplazado por un husmeo seco.

—No pasa nada, Bella —susurró—. Deja que te husmee, y se irá... —El ruido de un mordisco. Luego un resuello—. ¡Maldito...!

Lanzó un hechizo, algo que no reconocí. Oí entonces un alarido agudo, después un bramido y rápidas pisadas por el barro.

—Será mejor que corras —dijo Amy —. Maldito...

—¡Ang-ang-ang! —El grito, fuerte ahora, venía de algún lugar a nuestra izquierda, inmediatamente seguido por otro a nuestra derecha.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró Amy.

Amy anuló el hechizo de inmovilización y caí hacia delante, recuperando la vista justo a tiempo para ver que el suelo se me acercaba. Amy me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Distinguí tres, tal vez cuatro formas humanoides que corrían hacia nosotras antes de que Amy me agarrara de un brazo y echáramos correr.

Corrimos todo lo deprisa que pudimos, resbalándonos y cayéndonos para ponernos otra vez de pie, por el pantano. Al parecer, no acostumbradas a moverse con rapidez, las criaturas tenían por lo menos tanta dificultad como nosotras. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos a través del sendero que habíamos cortado cuando veníamos, lo que nos facilitó la huida.

Cuando tomábamos una curva, Amy se resbaló en una zona embarrada. La sujeté antes de que se cayera.

—Detesto huir —musitó mientras retomábamos nuestra carrera—. Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos y peleemos?

—En cuanto ganemos suficiente distancia como para lanzar un hechizo. Se están quedando atrás, ¿no es cierto?

—Parece que sí.

—Muy bien, malditas bestias. No puedo creer que me atacaran.

—Mírale el lado bueno —dije mientras tomábamos otra curva—. Por lo menos no pueden matarnos.

La risa de Amy resonó por el pantano.

—Eso es verdad. Estar muerto tiene sus...

El cuerpo de Amy se sacudió repentinamente, como si alguien le tirara de las piernas por abajo. Los labios se le abrieron para proferir un insulto, pero antes de que pudiera salir de ellos ningún sonido, fue absorbida por el pantano.

—¡ Amy! —grité.

Algo me agarró el pie izquierdo. Levanté el pie derecho para golpearlo, pero un tirón tremendo me hizo perder el equilibrio y pareció como si el pantano se elevara para tragarme.


	58. 56 Detenidas

**Detenidas**

Antes de que me diera tiempo a asustarme, el pantano se esfumó, y me vi tirada en una superficie fría y dura. ¿Otra vez en la planicie rocosa? Miré a mi alrededor, pero una niebla me rodeaba. A diferencia de la neblina fría que habíamos conocido en la estación de paso, ésta era tibia y casi tangiblemente suave. Cuando era niña me tendía en la hierba, mirando las nubes, y preguntándome cómo serían al tacto. La niebla que me rodeaba era exactamente lo que yo había imaginado entonces. De repente una imagen de nubes y arpas y ángeles con trompetas se me vino a la mente. ¿Habría muerto —otra vez— e ido al cielo?

—Ah, mierda —musitó Amy en algún lugar cercano a mí—. Detenidas.

Muy bien, no era el cielo. Mejor así. Una bienaventuranza monótona no era lo que tenía yo en mente para mi eternidad.

A medida que la niebla se levantaba, se contraía también, haciéndose más densa. Durante una fracción de segundo, algo parecido a un rostro apareció en medio de la niebla. Luego, se estrechó hasta convertirse en una cinta pálida que giraba hacia el techo, y desapareció.

—Malditos Exploradores —dijo Amy en voz baja—. Tiene que haber una manera de engañarlos. Tiene que haberla. —Me miró—. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Tú quédate callada y déjame hablar a mí.

La niebla se había disipado ahora por completo, y miré a mi alrededor. Lo que vi fue tan abrumador que, por un momento, no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente, sin comprender. La habitación en la que estábamos..., no, no era una habitación, no podría haber una habitación de ese tamaño. Las paredes de mármol blanco azulado parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, y el suelo de mármol oscuro se estiraba para juntarse con ellas del mismo modo que la tierra se une con el cielo en el horizonte. El techo blanco abovedado y las gruesas columnas le daban el aspecto de un templo griego, pero los mosaicos y las pinturas que decoraban las paredes parecían venir de todas las culturas imaginables. Cada friso retrataba una escena de la vida. Todas las partes de la vida, todas las celebraciones, todas las tragedias, todos los momentos mundanos parecían estar pintados en aquellas paredes. Cuando paseé la mirada por la sangrienta escena de una batalla, la pezuña derecha de un caballo que se erguía sobre sus patas se movió, infinitesimalmente. Parpadeé. Se abrió entonces la boca del jinete, tan lentamente que una mirada inadvertida no lo habría captado.

Estaba por decirle algo a Amy cuando el suelo comenzó a girar.

—Se nos ha concedido una audiencia —murmuró Amy —. Ya era hora.

El suelo rotó hasta que nos vimos frente a un espacio abierto tan inconcebiblemente inmenso como el que habíamos visto del otro lado. A través de ese espacio, colgaban del techo enredaderas, miles, decenas de miles de ellas, suspendidas de cada centímetro del espacio. La visión era tan incongruente que volví a parpadear y me acaricié los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Cuando volví a mirar, vi que no eran enredaderas, sino hebras de hilo, de todos los colores y matices del arco iris, y todas de exactamente la misma longitud.

—¿Qué diablos...? —empecé a decir.

—Shh —susurró Amy —. Déjame hablar a mí, ¿te acuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando vi a la mujer. Estaba de pie en un estrado, tras una rueca anticuada. No era ni joven ni vieja, ni fea ni hermosa, ni delgada ni gorda, ni baja ni alta, era un perfecto promedio de todo lo femenino, una matrona de mediana edad con la piel color miel y largo cabello oscuro que empezaba a encanecer.

Con la cabeza baja, iba sacando de la rueda un trozo de hilo que parecía tener la misma longitud que los que colgaban alrededor de ella. Entonces, en una transición tan rápida y sin fisuras que parecía un engaño de los ojos, la mujer que parecía tener unos cincuenta años se transformó en una bruja fea, encorvada, de cabello largo tan duro y gris como el alambre, el simple vestido malva transformado en blanco con alguna insinuación pálida de violeta. Sus ojos hundidos brillaban, oscuros y rápidos, como los de un cuervo. Una mano marchita sostenía el trozo de hilo. La otra, curvada en torno a un par de tijeras negras, alcanzaba el hilo y lo cortaba. Un hombre —tan pálido que parecía albino— apareció desde la jungla de hilos colgantes, tomó el nuevo pedazo recién cortado, y desapareció hacia atrás entre las oscuras profundidades de la lana.

Volví a mirar a la vieja bruja, pero en su lugar se hallaba una niña que no tendría más de cinco o seis años, tan pequeña que no podía mirar por encima de la rueca. Como las otras, tenía cabello largo, pero el suyo era de un castaño dorado brillante, y sus ojos eran azules, del color del aciano. El vestido que llevaba era de color púrpura igualmente vivo.

La niña enhebró la rueca, de puntillas para alcanzarla. Cuando la rueca quedó lista, la niña volvió a transformarse en la mujer de mediana edad, que comenzó a hilar la fibra.

Junto a mí, Amy suspiró audiblemente.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera las Parcas están por encima del sadismo mezquino: nos tienen aquí sentadas, sufriendo.

La mujer, transformada ahora en la vieja bruja, observó fijamente a Amy con sus ojos penetrantes.

—¿Mezquino? De ninguna manera. Estamos disfrutando de un raro momento de paz, y no tenemos necesidad de preocuparnos por lo que a ti te pasa.

Cortó el hilo. Cuando el albino lo retiró, apareció la niña. Antes de que pudiera cargar la rueca, se detuvo, inclinada la cabeza, con un gesto de preocupación en su hermoso rostro. Apareció el albino, sosteniendo un trozo de fibra en sus manos. La niña asintió con seriedad, y luego se transformó en la mujer de mediana edad, que tomó el hilo. Lo deslizó entre sus dedos, y luego cerró los ojos. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su rostro mientras que los dedos recorrían el hilo casi hasta su extremo. La mujer se convirtió en la vieja bruja, que miró el corto trozo de hilo que estaba entre sus dedos.

—Tan joven —murmuró—, y lo cortó.

Le dio el trocito de hilo al albino, que lo tomó y caminó hacia una salida que había a nuestra izquierda. La vieja se transformó en la niña.

—De modo que éste es el problema del que hemos oído hablar —dijo la niña, con su voz alta y musical—. ¿Y tú estás involucrada, Amy? Qué horrible.

—Bueno, yo no...

La niña sonrió.

—¿No hiciste nada? ¿O no fuiste la causa del problema original? Somos todos conscientes de tu inocencia con respecto a esto último, pero lamentamos diferir respecto de lo primero. ¿Puedes decirme, Amy, exactamente cuántas reglas has quebrantado hoy? No estoy segura de poder contar hasta esa cifra.

—Deidades sarcásticas —murmuró Amy —. Justo lo que toda vida posterior a la vida necesita.

La niña se transformó en la mujer.

—Más tarde discutiremos tus transgresiones, Amy. Ahora... —Su voz se suavizó al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía a mí—. Tenemos una situación más lamentable con la cual entendernos. Y no se trata de que tú tengas la culpa, niña, pero tenemos que resolverlo inmediatamente. Te enviaremos de vuelta, por supuesto. Recordarás todavía tu visita. Odiamos perturbar la memoria, y en tu caso no vemos necesidad de ello. —Una sonrisa—. No eres de las que transformaría esta experiencia en una versión _best seller. _Ahora, lo único que necesitamos es...

—Es Edward —dije.

Eve me golpeó con el codo. Yo no le hice caso.

—Necesitamos a Edward. Lo hemos dejado…

La mujer sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No puede ir, hija. Murió. Él tiene que quedarse aquí.

—No, no ha muerto.

—Sabemos que no quieres creerlo, pero...

—Espere —dije, levantando las manos—. Estoy discutiendo los hechos, no la interpretación. La bala golpeó a Edward y cayó inmediatamente en el portal.

—Sabemos lo que ocurrió.

—Entonces sabrán ustedes que se requiere un tiempo más largo que esa fracción de segundo para morir después de haber recibido una bala en el pecho. Por consiguiente, cuando cayó por el portal, no estaba muerto.

La mujer volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, sonriendo.

—Tú siempre tan lógica, ¿no es cierto? Me temo que sea un asunto de semántica, hija. La bala lo habría matado. Eso lo sabemos.

El corazón se me encogió en el pecho, pero continué.

—Muy bien, usted lo sabe porque sabe que le había llegado la hora, pero...

—¿La hora? —dijo la vieja al reaparecer. Dirigió una mano a la maraña de hilos que había tras ella—. Nunca es la hora de nadie, muchacha. Nosotros no tomamos esas decisiones. Lo que ocurre, ocurre, y lo que ocurrió es que Edward Cullen murió.

La hermana del medio intervino.

—Lo cual es una tragedia, por supuesto. Pero aquí podrá continuar su trabajo. También en este mundo existen el bien y el mal. Podemos utilizar a Edward aquí, y, cuando tú mueras, te reunirás con él, estaréis juntos. Eso ya ha sido determinado. Ése es el motivo por el cual al llegar entraste en la misma dimensión. Simplemente tienes que esperar...

—No voy a esperar, si él se queda, yo me quedo.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron con una sonrisa de simpatía.

—Ésa no es una elección que te convenga hacer. Las cosas no saldrán como tú esperas.

—Yo no espero nada. Enuncio un hecho. Si Edward se queda, yo me quedo.

—No hagas esto —me susurró Amy en el oído—. No puedes engañarlas.

—No es un farol.

Apareció la vieja bruja.

—Irte o quedarte no es una decisión que puedas tomar tú, muchacha.

—Pero si me mandan de vuelta, puedo convertirlo en mi decisión. Ustedes han dicho que no hay predestinación, de modo que yo puedo elegir mi propio momento para morir.

—No te interesa. Aunque te mates, no hay garantía de que vuelvas a verlo.

—Por supuesto que la hay. Lo ha dicho usted misma. Está decidido: estaremos juntos. Supongo que ustedes podrían cambiar ciertas cosas, pero eso sería mezquino, y me ha dicho que nunca eran mezquinas.

Apareció la mujer, suspirando.

—¡Cuánto más prefiero a los espíritus que se encogen y tiemblan en nuestra presencia!

—Oh, ella es terrible, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Amy —. Ha sido así desde que era una niña. Siempre cuestionándolo todo, y a todo el mundo. Sin respeto alguno por la autoridad. ¿Puedo darles un consejo? Envíenla de vuelta juntamente con Edward y ahórrense sesenta o setenta años de penar.

—Muchas gracias, Amy, por considerar nuestros sentimientos como parte del asunto. No obstante, tus inclinaciones en este asunto son bien conocidas.

—Tú quieres que Bella tenga la custodia de tu hija.

—¿Has considerado eso, Bella? —preguntó la vieja, volviendo a aparecer para mirarnos con esa mirada penetrante que atravesaba el aire—. Si te quedaras aquí, abandonarías a Bree, después de todo lo que has...

Intervino la hermana del medio.

—No, eso no es justo. No te haremos elegir a ti, niña. La decisión debe ser nuestra. Eso es lo único verdaderamente justo... —Se detuvo, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado—. Sí, hermana, buena idea.

La mujer desapareció, y apareció entonces la niña, después la vieja bruja, y después las tres comenzaron a transformarse tan rápidamente la una en la otra que yo no podía decir a quién estaba viendo. Pasajes de la conversación flotaban en el aire, sin sentido, fuera de contexto. Entonces la mujer de mediana edad se hizo cargo.

—Tú quieres que Bella y Edward tengan la custodia de Bree. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer un trueque a cambio de ello?

Amy levantó la barbilla, encarando directamente la mirada de la otra mujer.

—Lo estoy. Ustedes quieren que yo obedezca las reglas, ¿no es verdad? Déjenlos volver —a ambos— y yo lo haré.

La mujer sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—La obediencia sin aceptación carece de sentido. Cuando comprendas las reglas, las obedecerás. Hasta entonces... —Se encogió de hombros y señaló con la mano los hilos que colgaban tras ellas—. Sois vosotros los que cometéis los errores. Vosotros los que determináis vuestro propio destino. No lo hacemos nosotras por vosotros.

Amy frunció las cejas.

—¿Cuál es el precio, entonces?

—Nos deberás un favor. Un vale que podremos reclamar en cualquier momento en que lo deseemos.

—Lo haré.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, pero de todas formas digo que sí. Hagan esto por mí, y yo quedaré en deuda. Bueno, dejamos a Edward...

La Parca interrumpió a Amy con un movimiento de su mano.

—Lo sabemos. —Cerró los ojos y las tres formas se mezclaron, y volvieron luego a la hermana del medio—. Allí está. Edward está de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos. Bella, volveremos a verte algún día, esperemos que tras un largo y...

—¡Espere! —dijo Amy —. ¿No voy a poder decirle adiós?

—Sí, después de que lo haga yo. Ahora, Bella, vuélvete.

Así lo hice. A unos seis metros, el aire vibraba, como el calor que se levanta a la distancia del asfalto caliente.

—Ése es el portal. Cuando hayas terminado con Amy, no tienes más que atravesarlo. Pero no pierdas tiempo. He enviado a Edward de vuelta al lugar del que partió, y es probable que esté desorientado. No había peligro allí hace un momento, pero... bueno, apresúrate.

Volví a mirar a las Parcas.

—Gracias.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay de qué. Recuerda, eso sí, la regla cardinal que debe seguirse cuando se abandona la vida posterior a la vida. —Se transformó en la niña, que sonrió—. No mires hacia atrás.

Sonreí, di media vuelta, y me dirigí hacia el portal. Amy caminaba a mi lado. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada hasta que llegamos a él. Entonces me volví a ella.

—Gracias —le dije—. Por todo.

—Bueno, estás cuidando a mi niña. Te lo debo todo..., no, no voy a malgastar nuestro último minuto con eso. Tú sabes qué decirle. No te diré a ti que la cuides bien porque sé que lo harás. De modo que me contentaré con decirte que te cuides a ti misma. Has crecido y te has hecho buena, Bella. Tal vez más «buena» de lo que yo habría querido, pero sigo estando orgullosa de ti. —Se inclinó sobre mí, me besó la frente y susurró—: Que tengas una buena vida, Bella, te la mereces.

—Yo...

Me agarró de los hombros, me hizo girar y me empujó dentro del portal.


	59. 57 El malo está muerto

**¿El malo está muerto?**

Me desperté en el callejón. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que vi fue oscuridad. Parpadeé y empecé a ver el mundo con nitidez a medida que mis ojos se adaptaban. A mi cerebro aturdido le llevó un momento comprender por qué estaba oscuro, dar ese obvio salto deductivo. Noche. Era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos...? No podía pensar. Demasiado esfuerzo. Traté de levantar la cabeza, pero ese sencillo hecho también me pareció un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Todo era tan... pesado. El aire mismo tenía un peso que iba mucho más allá de la natural humedad de una noche de Miami.

Bostecé y cerré los ojos. Mientras iba adormeciéndome, mi cerebro comenzó a reproducir trozos de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas pero, de repente, me incorporé, recordándolo todo.

—¿Edward? —Me puse de pie—. ¡Edward!

Lanzándome hacia delante en medio de la oscuridad, tropecé con algo y caí de las rodillas. Exploré con las manos buscando el objeto que me había hecho caer, y rogué que fuera Edward. Toqué la fría y áspera superficie del cemento roto. Permaneciendo de rodillas, comencé a tocar, desesperadamente, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. En un momento en que me estiré excesivamente, el dolor me atravesó el abdomen, la primera punzada que había sentido desde que había saltado por el portal. El repentino golpe de dolor hizo que me detuviera el tiempo suficiente para pensar. Cerré los ojos, emití un profundo suspiro, y lancé un hechizo de iluminación. Después de hacerlo, mantuve los ojos cerrados, diciéndome que cuando los abriera vería a Edward, pero aún con miedo... abrí los ojos. No estaba allí.

—¡Edward!

Me apresuré a ponerme nuevamente de pie, agitando a mi alrededor la bola de luz. Tenía que estar allí. Lo habían prometido, lo habían prometido, lo habían...

Mi luz iluminó una mano extendida cerca de un extremo del callejón. Edward yacía boca arriba, con los brazos estirados, la cara vuelta al cielo, y los ojos cerrados. «Está durmiendo», me dije. Durmiendo como lo había estado haciendo yo. Y entonces vi la sangre que manchaba su camisa.

Mientras corría hacia él, se me cruzó por la cabeza una imagen, una escena de una película casi olvidada en la que a un hombre se le había otorgado un deseo y, antes de que pudiera usarlo, murió su esposa. De modo que formuló el deseo obvio. Quería que su mujer volviese a la vida. Pero no había especificado todos los aspectos del caso, no había dicho que la quería como era antes del accidente, y la última escena era la de su cuerpo mutilado avanzando con pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡No especificaste los detalles! —me grité a mí misma, y esa voz interior me retumbó en la cabeza. Dije que quería que Edward fuera enviado de vuelta a este mundo conmigo, y eso es lo que las Parcas habían hecho. Lo habían traído de vuelta tal como estaba cuando lo dejé: con un disparo en el corazón.

Se dice que después que alguien muere, lo primero en que piensan quienes quedaron vivos es lo que lamentan no haberle dicho mientras vivía. Las cosas por las que yo me lamentaba eran suficientes como para enterrarme viva, pero no acudieron a mi mente, ni en el mundo de los espíritus, cuando me negué a creer que estaba muerto, ni ahora, cuando estaba segura de que sí lo estaba. En cambio, el único pensamiento que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era que su muerte era culpa mía. Había tenido la oportunidad de salvarlo, de llegar a un acuerdo con el destino, y me había comportado con mi impetuosidad habitual, pidiendo algo sin haberlo pensado suficientemente.

Mientras me arrodillaba junto a Edward, sus párpados se movieron. Me quedé sin aliento. Durante un largo momento, no respiré, segura de que de algún modo al dejarme caer sobre el pavimento había provocado alguna vibración que había hecho que moviera los párpados. Con dedos temblorosos le toqué el cuello.

—Hummm —murmuró.

Mis manos volaron a su camisa, mis dedos forcejearon con los botones, hasta que me di por vencida y rasgué la tela manchada. Debajo del agujero ensangrentado de la camisa, el pecho de Edward no tenía marca alguna. Incapaz de creerlo, toqué el punto en el que la bala debería haberlo atravesado, y sentí su corazón, que latía con la misma fuerza de siempre. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y todo el miedo y la ansiedad que había reprimido en el mundo de los espíritus emergió en un sollozo que me estremeció el pecho.

Cuando me levanté para respirar hondo, un sonido distante me obligó a escuchar. Se repitió, un sordo y rítmico frotamiento contra el cemento. Una sombra pálida flotaba en la oscuridad a unos metros de distancia. Me puse tensa y a una señal de mi mano la bola de luz se elevó, hasta que echó un brillo débil a lo largo de todo el callejón. En el extremo más alejado, se asomaba un globo, blanco como un fantasma, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviese tan sorprendido de verme como lo estaba yo de verlo a él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. El globo retrocedió en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Has visto eso...? —preguntó Edward, levantando la cabeza y explorando la oscuridad.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Entonces, hemos... vuelto? ¿O todavía estamos al otro lado?

—No tengo ni idea. Me alegro simplemente de que estés bien. —Le di un violento abrazo, y luego, con rapidez, me aparté—. ¿Te dolió? _Estás _bien, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Estoy muy bien. Sólo que un poco rígido. Como si alguien me hubiera pegado un tiro en el pecho.

—¿Te acuerdas?

—Recuerdo muchas cosas —dijo, mostrando un gesto de confusión—. Incluyendo cosas que realmente no debería recordar, considerando que estaba inconsciente en ese momento. Fue muy... extraño. Yo estaba... —Sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa—. Oh.

—Oh, ¿qué?

—Acabo de recordar cómo volví aquí. —Su sonrisa se amplió hasta convertirse en un gesto lánguido que le iluminó los ojos—. Las Parcas. Hablaste con las Parcas. Les dijiste... —Hizo una pausa, y el gesto se disipó y sus ojos volvieron a su sobriedad habitual—. Aunque he de decirte, Bella, que te expusiste a un riesgo muy serio. Si te hubiesen exigido que cumplieras tu farol...

—¿Farol? —protesté—. ¿Tú crees que me estaba tirando un farol? No podría mentir, ni siquiera para salvar mi propia vida, menos aún la de algún otro. No puedo creer que pensaras...

Me atrajo hacia él con un beso.

—Tenía que comprobarlo. —Una sonrisa—. Por si las dudas.

—Bueno, no tendrías que haberlo hecho, y si piensas que debes, bueno, pues entonces es mi culpa. Basta de racionalizaciones y argumentos. De mí no te despegas más. Hasta te seguí al otro mundo. Eso es compromiso... de la clase que puede contraer la chica más asustadiza.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿Estás segura de que estoy vivo? Porque si ésta es mi vida después de la muerte, debo de haber sido un chico muy bueno.

—El mejor —dije, inclinándome sobre él.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, Edward estiró los brazos y me llevó hacia abajo, poniéndome sobre él. Crucé mis dedos detrás de su cabeza y lo besé con una ferocidad que me sorprendió a mí misma y provocó en él una risa contenida que lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Me devolvió el beso con todas sus fuerzas, con sus labios separando los míos, y el extremo de su lengua rozando la mía. Nos besamos durante unos minutos, y luego sus manos resbalaron hasta mis nalgas, y me empujó hacia sí...

—Oh, disculpad la interrupción —dijo una voz desde el extremo del callejón—. Pero si vais a desprenderos de alguna prenda, ¿podríais tirarla en esta dirección?

Me separé de Edward con tanta rapidez que casi lo golpeo con la rodilla en un lugar en el que no deseaba que se lastimara.

—¿Alice? —dije.

Observaba desde el extremo del callejón, su cara apenas un bultito blanco en medio de la negrura.

—Ah, sí, lo lamento mucho, chicos, pero pensé que era mejor interrumpir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Así que eras tú. El lobo.

—Perdón si te asusté. He estado por aquí como media docena de veces esta noche, de modo que cuando percibí tu olor, me imaginé que era el rastro antiguo, el de esta mañana. Y ahí estás.

Me dirigí hacia ella. No se había movido del lugar en que apareció, detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—¿Con qué estás...? —empecé a decir, y luego me reí—. Ah, espera. No era una broma cuando te referiste a la ropa, ¿eh?

Edward se aproximaba detrás de mí, pero al escucharnos, se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo—. Voy a quedarme aquí atrás. Pero si alguien tiene alguna vestimenta que no necesite...

Edward tenía ya su camisa casi totalmente desabotonada. Me la dio y yo se la llevé a Alice.

—Tú siempre tan caballeroso —dijo Alice cuando Edward le dio la espalda—. Gracias. Prometo devolverla entera... ¡Oh! —Puso el dedo en el agujero ensangrentado, abriendo más los ojos—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Le pegaron un tiro en el corazón —dije—. Pero ahora está muy bien.

—Ajá —dijo, arqueando las cejas—. Debe de haber sido algún hechizo de curación.

—Es una historia larga. Te lo explicaré después. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Buscaros a vosotros —dijo mientras se encogía para meterse en la camisa de Edward—. Como ayer por la mañana no hiciste la llamada de las once, empecé a preocuparme. Llamé a tu móvil y dejé varios mensajes, después seguí llamando y finalmente alguien respondió, un tipo que encontró tu teléfono tirado en una callejuela por aquí cerca. No me pareció una buena señal, de modo que tomamos el siguiente vuelo a Miami. —Alice tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, inclinando la cabeza para ver hasta dónde le llegaba.

—Está todo cubierto. —Busqué a Edward—. ¿Edward? Ya está presentable.

—Siempre que no me agache —dijo Alice con un suspiro—. Realmente tengo que empezar a dejar la ropa en lugares más convenientes.

—O si no, podrías comprar una riñonera grande para llevar en las caderas —dije—. Y atártela a la cintura antes del Cambio.

—No te rías. De hecho, ya lo he pensado.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó Edward—. Doy por sentado que no has viajado sola.

—¡Oh! —dije—. Bree. ¿La dejaste...?

—Está con Peter en un hotel cerca de aquí. Muy preocupada, y furiosa porque no la hemos dejado participar en la búsqueda. Tendrías que llamarla enseguida. Tengo mi teléfono móvil en... —Hizo un gesto pícaro—. Está con mi ropa. Lo lamento.

—Una riñonera grande... —dije.

—No te burles. Y Jass... —Miró a su alrededor—. Nos separamos para abarcar más. Tendría que haberle pegado un aullido antes de hacer nuevamente el Cambio, pero me sorprendí tanto de veros aquí, que lo olvidé por completo.

—Podrías aullar ahora —dije.

Me miró con un gesto serio.

—No, gracias.

—¿Puedes silbar? —preguntó Edward.

—Una elección mucho menos embarazosa —dijo—. Y ojalá que me reconozca.

Alice se puso dos dedos en la boca pero sólo logró producir un chillido que me hizo pensar en un cerdo en apuros. A nuestras espaldas se oyó una risa.

—¿Estás segura de que un aullido habría sido menos embarazoso, querida? —preguntó Jass mientras aparecía por la esquina y entraba en el callejón. Levantó en sus manos un hatillo de ropa—. ¿Has olvidado algo?

—Gracias. —Alice cogió el hatillo, buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me entregó su teléfono móvil—. Para comunicarte con el hotel, marca simplemente «volver a llamar».

Hablé con Peter, y después con Bree. Les dije que estábamos bien y que estaríamos con ellos en unos minutos. Para cuando corté, Alice ya salía de un callejón, recogiéndose el pelo en una cola de caballo. Edward y Jass conversaban.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde, querida —le dijo Jass a Alice cuando ésta se aproximó—. Terminaron sin nosotros.

Ella me miró.

—¿El malo está muerto?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—El malo está muerto.

—Maldición —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, está muy bien, por supuesto...

—Pero no muy divertido.

Sonrió.

—Sobreviviré. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Su amante muerta abrió un portal que llevaba al mundo de los espíritus y todos saltamos por él. Bueno, Edward cayó en él, yo salté detrás de Edward, y William saltó tras ella. Nosotros dos volvimos, lo que es bueno. Él no volvió, cosa que también es buena..., excepto que eso significa que en castigo por sus crímenes recibe exactamente lo que quiso siempre: vida eterna con la mujer que ama.

—Ajá. Creo que es mejor que me entere de la versión no abreviada cuando regresemos al hotel. Ah, un momento, debéis de estar muertos de hambre. Primera parada: comida.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Edward, golpeando con los dedos su reloj y mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

—El mío también se ha parado —dije—. Creo que no sobrevivieron a nuestro viaje de retorno.

—Son casi pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada —dijo Alice.

—Podrías tener alguna dificultad para encontrar un restaurante —dijo Edward.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jass—. Encontraremos algo de comer. Siempre lo hacemos.

Nos detuvimos en un restaurante cubano abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, ante el mostrador de comidas para llevar. Ni Alice ni Jass habían probado nunca la comida cubana, así que le dijeron a Edward que les aconsejara. Después de pedir la comida, llevamos nuestros cafés a la zona de comedor, para esperar. Tras unos minutos advertí que estábamos concitando mucha atención. El restaurante tenía solamente ocho clientes, pero todas las miradas se habían dirigido varias veces a donde estábamos nosotros y, para cuando teníamos los cafés a medio beber, juro que todos los ayudantes de camarero y los cocineros habían espiado desde la cocina. Ahora bien, debo admitir que Alice y Jass son una pareja que llama la atención, pero de todos modos esas conductas parecían un poco excesivas. Cuando alguien volvió a mirarnos, observé y vi que los ojos se dirigían a la camisa de Edward.

—¡Eh, Edward! —dije.

Cuando me prestó atención, me golpeé con los dedos el seno izquierdo. Arqueó las cejas, y curvó los labios dibujando una lenta sonrisa. Levanté los ojos al cielo y discretamente señalé su camisa. Su mirada se deslizó hasta el sangriento agujero de bala.

—Ah —dijo—. Tal vez debería esperar fuera... En el callejón o en algún otro lugar adecuadamente oscuro.

—Iré contigo —dije—. ¿Alice? ¿Puedes prestarme tu móvil? Debería llamar a Tanya, para hacerle saber que estamos bien, por si acaso se ha dado cuenta de que faltamos desde hace dieciocho horas.

—No es probable —dijo Jass—. Te apuesto diez dólares a que dice que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que no estáis en la habitación del hotel.

—Creo que eso es una apuesta que yo podría ganarte —dijo Edward—. En realidad, la subiría a veinte y diría que no sólo lo ha advertido, sino que se ha puesto a buscarnos.

Jass meneó la cabeza.

—Lamento aprovecharme del optimismo juvenil, pero te la acepto. Son veinte, entonces.

Resultó que después de todo no necesitamos el móvil de Alice. El de Edward funcionaba todavía, aunque yo esperaba realmente que na die hubiese llamado mientras estábamos en el mundo de los espíri tus, porque en ese caso nos habrían cargado sabe Dios cuánto por las conferencias.

Tanya no estaba en el hotel. Había salido, con Garret, pa ra buscarnos, y llevaban haciéndolo desde la tarde anterior, tem prano.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —le pregunté a Edward en voz baja cuan do Kate me dio la noticia.

Sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara conversando con Kate, que había regresado al hotel una hora antes, demasiado agotada por sus noches de rastreo como para continuar la búsqueda. Le dije a Kate que había localizado a Tanya mediante el móvil de Garret.

—Conviene que llames a Carlisle enseguida —dijo ella—. Está como loco. La ciudad, esta noche, está llena de sobrenaturales que pululan por todas partes buscándoos. He oído que ha traído a todas las fuerzas de seguridad de que dispone la Camarilla Cullen en el país. Lo notificamos en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que habíais desaparecido. —Hizo una pausa—. Espero que hayamos hecho bien.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Te veremos más tarde? ¿O ya te vas?

—¿Irme?

—Para reanudar la gira. Ahora que todo ha terminado...

—¿Terminado? ¿Y William?

—Ah, claro. Disculpa. Déjame informarte.

Le conté lo que no sabía. Entonces ella me contó lo que no sabía _yo. _Cuando Alice y Jass salían del restaurante, Edward y yo estábamos abrazados, hablando en voz baja mientras tratábamos de digerir las novedades.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

—Tenemos un problema —dije.

—¿Qué?

—El malo _no _está muerto.


	60. 58 Punto muerto

**Punto muerto**

Cuando vi a William por última vez, corría hacia el portal, de modo que supusimos que había saltado y entrado en él inmediatamente después de nosotros. No lo había hecho. Menos de una hora después de nuestra desaparición, William llamó a John a Nueva Orleans pidiéndole que lo pusiera en contacto con Tanya. John tuvo el buen sentido de pasarle el número de Garret, en lugar de entrar él mismo en tratos con William. Cuando éste finalmente se puso en contacto con Tanya, le pidió que ella, como vampiro delegado del Consejo, negociara en su nombre con la Camarilla Cullen.

Esto no tenía sentido para mí. Si William sabía que Natasha lo esperaba del otro lado, ¿por qué quería negociar que lo indultaran de una sentencia de muerte? Resultó que no era eso lo que quería. Tal como explicó Tanya, William sabía que iba a ser ejecutado por sus crímenes, y lo aceptaba, siempre que su castigo terminara allí. En un tribunal de camarilla, hay una sentencia peor que la ejecución: la ejecución más una maldición con vigencia para después de la muerte, que envía el alma a un limbo. Para un vampiro, esta amenaza tenía poco valor, ya que la mayoría suponía que no tendría ninguna vida después de la muerte. No se puede maldecir a un alma que no existe. Pero ahora William estaba mejor informado. Natasha vivía todavía, en cierta forma, en algún lugar, y él quería estar con ella. Tal vez éste había sido el motivo por el cual Natasha había estado tratando de establecer contacto con Kate, para negociar con nosotros de algún modo, o para transmitirle un mensaje a William, diciéndole que no continuara con sus asesinatos y aceptara la ejecución antes de ir demasiado lejos.

Pero ahora había ido demasiado lejos. Al matar a Edward, se había asegurado de que su muerte estaría acompañada de todas las maldiciones que Carlisle pudiera imaginar. Su única esperanza era la de negociar un arreglo absolutamente garantizado antes de que Carlisle supiese que su hijo queridísimo había muerto.

El problema residía en que Tanya no sabía nada sobre los portales y las maldiciones de las camarillas, y ni siquiera sabía con certeza que habíamos encontrado a William. Sabía solamente que habíamos desaparecido y que la culpa de esto podía ser de William. Por lo cual, hizo lo obvio: exigió saber dónde estábamos, tras lo cual William comprendió que todos sabían que habíamos desaparecido, lo cual significaba que había desaparecido también toda esperanza de negociar con las camarillas, lo cual significaba a su vez que no necesitaba que Tanya mediara por él. De modo que colgó el teléfono.

No es de sorprender que desde entonces nadie hubiese oído una palabra de William. Mi primer pensamiento fue el de que el asunto estaba terminado. William se ocultaría, no morirían más chicos de las camarillas y el problema se resolvería, por más insatisfactoria que pudiese ser esa resolución. Una vez más, Kate supo que las cosas no eran así. Cuando William estuvo tratando de persuadir a Tanya de que negociara por él, sus términos habían sido que no continuaría con los asesinatos si la Camarilla volvía a abrirle un portal. Por supuesto, a Tanya le pareció que eso no tenía sentido, y William colgó antes de que ella pudiera pedirle una explicación. No obstante, apenas le conté a Kate lo que había ocurrido, ella supo exactamente lo que William había querido decir.

Cuando se abría un portal al mundo de los espíritus, permanecía caliente durante aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas. Eso significaba que, con los debidos materiales, era posible reactivarlo. En cuanto a los materiales que esa reapertura requería, Kate sólo sabía que implicaban un sacrificio, un sacrificio humano. Pero sabía también que no era tan sencillo como seleccionar de la calle una víctima al azar. Tenía una idea sobre dónde encontrar los detalles del ritual, y prometió hacerlo inmediatamente. Mientras yo les explicaba la situación a Alice y a Jass, Edward había llamado a su padre. Hablamos un par de minutos más, y luego nos dirigimos a nuestros coches de alquiler respectivos, que estaban estacionados en un aparcamiento próximo al hotel de William. Habíamos recorrido menos de una manzana cuando un automóvil negro ya bien conocido hizo que los neumáticos rechinaran efectuando un giro en U delante de nosotros.

—¿Cómo demonios...? —pregunté.

—Rastreando el móvil, supongo —murmuró Edward.

Mientras el coche se paraba junto al bordillo, me volví para decirle algo más a Edward, y vi entonces el agujero de la bala, y la sangre que manchaba su camisa.

—¡Mierda! —dije—. Tu camisa. Una chaqueta, ¿alguien tiene una...?

Nadie tenía, pero ya no importaba. Antes aun de que el automóvil se detuviera, la puerta trasera se abrió y Carlisle saltó del vehículo. Y, por supuesto, lo primero que vio fue el agujero de la bala.

Carlisle se detuvo en medio de un paso, con la mirada fija en ese agujero manchado de sangre de la camisa de Edward. El rostro empalideció. Dio un paso inseguro hacia su hijo. Edward vaciló durante una fracción de segundo y luego se fundió en un abrazo con su padre.

Mientras los dos permanecían abrazados, Alice se apartó, volvió luego, tomó a Jass por el brazo, y lo llevó con ella, indicándome con un movimiento que esperarían a la vuelta de la esquina para dejarnos más intimidad.

Edward intentó restarle importancia al tema del agujero en la camisa, pero era demasiado tarde. Carlisle ya había ido a ver a Rose y ella le había dicho que Edward era el blanco siguiente de William. No había sabido que Edward había recibido el disparo, pero en el momento en que Carlisle vio esa camisa, lo comprendió todo, y ya no tuvo sentido obviar los hechos. Lo que sí hicimos, en cambio, fue resumir nuestra visita al más allá, diciendo solamente que habíamos caído a través del portal y nos habíamos vuelto a despertar aquí. Más tarde, sin duda, Carlisle pediría detalles pero, por el momento, no le urgían. Edward estaba a salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—De modo que ahora todavía tenemos que encontrar a William—dijo Edward—. Probablemente estará escondido...

Carlisle movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Querrá que volvamos a abrir el portal.

—Hemos tenido en cuenta... esa posibilidad —dijo Edward—. Kate se está ocupando de eso ahora.

—Y yo pondré a nuestros investigadores a trabajar inmediatamente. Por el momento, no obstante, mi primera prioridad eres tú. Lo he dispuesto todo para que a ti y Bella os lleven en avión a una casa segura, donde tú...

—No, papá —dijo Edward con mucha tranquilidad.

Carlisle lo miró a los ojos.

—No discutas conmigo sobre esto, Edward. Vas a ir...

—Voy a ir a terminar lo que empecé. Mientras William esté libre, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Tu trabajo ya está hecho. Termina aquí, Edward. Nunca he interferido antes...

Edward le dirigió una mirada.

Carlisle cerró la boca. Y luego continuó.

—No, en estas cosas no he interferido. Nunca he tratado de detener esas cruzadas tuyas ni de disuadirte de que las terminaras. —Dio un paso atrás—. ¿Crees que no sé con cuánta frecuencia tu vida está en peligro, Edward? ¿Sabes cuántas noches he pasado pensando en eso? ¿Preguntándome en qué problemas te verías envuelto la próxima vez? Pero _nunca _he dicho una palabra. Hiciste un viaje a Boston para enfrentarte con Marcus Vulturi por una bruja, y no dije nada. Vuelas a California para hacerle frente a un posible asesino en serie, y no digo nada. Pero ahora, sí que lo digo. Esta vez, mi nombre no basta para protegerte, de modo que lo haré yo mismo. Así que vas a ir a esa...

—No, papá.

Se miraron en silencio durante un minuto, parados el uno frente al otro, con los ojos fijos en los del otro. Luego, Edward movió lentamente la cabeza.

—No, papá. Ésta es mi lucha, al igual que todo lo demás que he hecho hasta ahora. Tienes razón. Todos los «riesgos» que he conocido no han sido tales riesgos gracias a ti. Eso ha hecho que siempre haya estado seguro. De modo que, cuando —posiblemente por primera vez— corro un peligro real, ¿esperas sinceramente que me oculte detrás de ti? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si lo hiciera?

—Un hombre seguro.

Edward afrontó la mirada seria de su padre con otra que no se apartaba de sus ojos. Tras un momento, Carlisle miró hacia un lado. Viéndolo de perfil, pude advertir los movimientos de su mandíbula, que se esforzaba por contener la ira. Finalmente, se dirigió nuevamente a Edward.

—Llevarás a Troy —dijo.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas, papá —dijo Edward.

—Tú...

—Ya tiene uno —dijo lentamente una voz detrás de nosotros.

Nos volvimos para ver a Jass, que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Aunque Alice y él habían estado a seis metros de distancia, y en la otra esquina, no pudieron evitar oírnos, inconveniente que no pueden evitar los hombres lobos, dotados de una audición mucho más aguda que la nuestra.

—Yo lo protejo —dijo Jass—. Si necesita un guardaespaldas, me tiene a mí.

Carlisle miró a Jass. Después su mirada se dirigió a Alice, que avanzaba detrás de Jass. Hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible, como si hubiera hecho una conexión mental.

—Jasper, supongo —dijo Carlisle—. Su reputación lo precede.

—Entonces sabe que su hijo está en buenas manos.

Carlisle vaciló sólo un momento, y luego miró a Edward.

—¿Mantendrás encendido tu teléfono móvil?

Edward dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Y te mantendré informado.

Con eso, Carlisle nos dejó marchar. Una victoria relativamente fácil. Demasiado fácil. Cuando Carlisle se hubo ido, Edward nos dijo que debíamos contar con que nos siguiera hasta el hotel otro automóvil, en el que iría un equipo de seguridad de los Cullen. Y así ocurrió. De modo que Carlisle nos había asignado guardaespaldas a larga distancia. Un inconveniente, pero mejor que tener a Troy supervisando cada uno de nuestros movimientos y transmitiéndole cada uno de nuestros movimientos a Carlisle.

Llevamos la comida a Peter y Bree, y los pusimos al tanto.

Una vez que terminamos de hacerlo, Peter se acercó a la ventana más próxima y separó las cortinas.

—Nos queda una hora de oscuridad. Alice...

—Vuelve al callejón y comienza a husmear —dijo Alice—. Decidme, ¿tenéis algo que pertenezca a William?

—Una camisa sacada de su cubo de la ropa sucia —dijo Edward. Como Alice lo miraba extrañada, él se lo explicó—: Necesitábamos algún objeto de uso personal para una clarividente.

—¿Clari...? ¿Quieres decir alguien que...? —Alice se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. Mi mundo era bastante menos confuso cuando solamente había hombres y mujeres lobos. Una camisa usada es perfecta. —Le dirigió a Jass una sonrisa—. Hasta tú podrías seguir una pista con eso.

—¿Sí? Bueno, en ese caso, no verás mal que te acompañe..., a menos que tengas miedo de que yo lo encuentre primero, y te ponga en evidencia.

La sonrisa de Alice se hizo más amplia.

—Jamás.

—Bueno. Entonces... —Jass se interrumpió y miró a Edward—. Tal vez tengas que hacerlo tu sola, querida. Le prometí al padre de Edward...

—Ve —dijo Edward—. Hasta mi padre admitiría que aquí estoy seguro. Difícilmente podría William irrumpir y eliminarnos a todos.

Jass y Alice, ambos, miraron a Peter, aguardando su permiso. Todavía encuentro muy extraña la idea de que los hombres y mujeres lobos de una Manada no actúen sin la aprobación de su Alfa. Y aún más extraño, que no les moleste. Estoy segura de que contribuye el hecho de que Peter actúa con mucha discreción; nunca interrumpiría cuando se está planeando algo para decir en voz alta: «¡Eh, que yo no os he dado permiso para hacer eso!». En cambio, sí hace lo que ha hecho en esta ocasión, responder a sus miradas dubitativas con una inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible.

Tras nuestra visita a Rose, habíamos dejado la camisa de William en nuestro coche alquilado. Edward le dio a Jasper las llaves y le dijo dónde encontrar la camisa.

—¿Bella? —dijo Alice mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta—. ¿Quieres venir?

Por supuesto que lo deseaba, pero sabía también que no iba a ganarme la simpatía de Jasper.

—Id vosotros dos —dije—. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí para esperar la llamada de Kate .

—¿Puedo ir? —dijo Bree poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Un coro de «¡NOOS!» le respondió. Puso mala cara y se dejó caer violentamente otra vez en el sillón.

—¿Has probado las _arepas? _—le preguntó Edward—. Éstas están rellenas de pollo, y esas otras de ternera.

Ella suspiró, pero le permitió a Edward que pusiera algunas _arepas _en su plato y le explicara cómo se hacen.

Después, Peter sugirió que invitáramos a Tanya y a Garret a reunirse con nosotros, para que pudiéramos discutir entre todos un plan de acción. Yo había tenido la intención de proponerlo, pero había estado esperando a que partieran Alice y Jass. Sospecho que Peter había estado esperando lo mismo, sabiendo que a ninguno de los dos les habría complacido la perspectiva de trabajar con Tanya.

Peter sugirió también que Kate se uniera a nosotros. Esta decisión era más difícil. Garret y Tanya conocían ya a los lobos; Kate no. La Manada se había incorporado al Consejo Interracial el año anterior tras más de un siglo de mantenerse independientes del resto del mundo sobrenatural. Alice podía hacer bromas sobre que su mundo había sido más fácil cuando sólo había hombres y mujeres lobos, pero había gran parte de verdad en eso. Para la Manada, regresar al Consejo significaba una transacción entre ganar aliados por un lado y abandonar por el otro el nivel de protección que el aislamiento les proporcionaba.

Fuera del Consejo Interracial, había pocos sobrenaturales que pudieran nombrar a los miembros de la Manada y aún menos que pudiesen poner cara a los nombres. A Peter le parecía bien mantener las cosas de ese modo, y yo no se lo reprochaba. En ese caso, sin embargo, él había contrapesado el peligro de identificarse ante Kate frente a la ayuda que ella podía proporcionar con respecto al portal, y había decidido que era mejor que trabajase con nosotros.

A las seis, Kate llamó para decir que tenía algo y que venía a explicárnoslo. Garret no había respondido a nuestros mensajes todavía, probablemente por haber apagado su móvil mientras cazaba, de modo que le dejamos otro mensaje, dándole la dirección del hotel y diciéndole que se reuniese allí con nosotros. Un momento después, llamó Alice. No habían encontrado nada, y volvían al hotel.

Mientras estuvimos esperando la llamada de Kate, yo hablé con Peter sobre el caso, con la esperanza de que él advirtiera alguna pista que a mí se me hubiese pasado por alto. Tras unos veinte minutos, advertí que Edward estaba silencioso, fui a verlo, y lo encontré dormido. Supongo que la muerte le exige mucho a una persona. He de reconocer, sin embargo, que con la excusa de quitarle las gafas, comprobé subrepticiamente que estaba respirando. Y lo más seguro es que siguiera haciendo lo mismo durante algún tiempo.


	61. 59 El líder de la manada

**El líder de la manada**

Cuando Alice llamó, Peter le dijo que no se ocupara de traer comida. Bree estaba empezando a inquietarse, de modo que él la iba a llevar a desayunar. Diez minutos después de que se hubieran ido, llegó Kate .

—Dios mío, qué tranquilidad hay aquí —dijo mientras yo la hacía pasar a la habitación—. Yo pensaba que los lobos eran inquietos... —Vio a Edward dormido en el sofá—. Perdonad.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que saliéramos al balcón, y luego cerré la puerta para que pudiésemos hablar tranquilas. Naturalmente, lo primero que quiso saber era lo que nos había ocurrido a nosotros. Mientras veníamos al hotel, Edward y yo habíamos decidido que les diríamos a los demás sólo lo más básico de nuestra aventura, pero mantendríamos en secreto los detalles. A los espíritus se les prohíbe revelar detalles de su mundo, de modo que supusimos que de nosotros se esperaba lo mismo. Era mejor fingir que no recordábamos lo que había ocurrido, tal como habíamos hecho con Carlisle.

—Y entonces, aquí estamos, otra vez de este lado. Escupidos por el mundo de los espíritus.

—Mi abuela solía contarme historias de cosas como ésas, portales que se abrían para que los vivos pasaran por ellos... o salieran los espíritus. Pero sobre este caso mantendré la boca cerrada. Si la gente supiera que habéis muerto y regresado... —Se inclinó sobre la barandilla de nuestro segundo piso—. ¿Oh, ésa es la niña que tienes bajo tu tutela? ¿Bree?

Miré hacia abajo y asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces ésos deben de ser los lobos —dijo Kate .

Se inclinó un poco más para ver mejor. Alice y Jass se habían encontrado con Peter y Bree en el aparcamiento o se habían encontrado en la calle, porque los cuatro estaban ahora juntos, cruzando la explanada. Kate los miró con atención, con los labios curvados en esa linda sonrisa de la mujer que ve algo que realmente le complace..., casi siempre algo del sexo opuesto.

—Ese es Jasper —dije.

—¡Ah! —dijo, apartando los ojos tras una última mirada llena de pesadumbre—. El que Tanya trató de tirarse. Maldición, ni siquiera soy original, ¿no es cierto? —Contempló al cuarteto—. ¡Vaya! Habría supuesto que ella se habría inclinado a por el rubio. Se parece un poco a Garret, y tengo la impresión de que éste es un ex de Tanya que ella todavía no ha olvidado por completo.

Miré a Jass.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero creo que hay un cierto parecido. En los colores, por lo menos, tal vez en la constitución. Pero ése _es _Jasper. De modo que ¿a quién te...? —Seguí la dirección de su mirada—. ¿Tú te refieres a_ Peter?_

Debería destacar que no cabe decir nada malo respecto de Peter Danvers. No era lo que se entiende convencionalmente por un buen mozo, pero sí lo suficientemente atractivo, más llamativo que guapo, de poco más de uno ochenta de alto, delgado, cabello negro, pómulos prominentes y un pequeño sesgo en sus ojos negros, que sugerían que en algún punto de su árbol genealógico había habido sangre asiática. Si me sorprendí, era porque la elección que había hecho Kate _era _original. Póngase a Peter junto al rubio Jasper de ojos azules, y sería rara la mujer que advirtiera que Jasper no estaba solo. Para ser sincera, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Kate fuera esa mujer.

—¿Peter Danvers? —dijo Kate —. ¿No es el, hmm, Líder...? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo es la palabra?

—Alfa. El lobo que manda una manada es el Alfa. Los hombres y mujeres lobos usan la misma terminología.

—Así que ese tipo, el de pelo oscuro, _estamos _hablando del de cabello oscuro, ¿verdad?

—El de cabello oscuro es Peter. Es el Alfa. El rubio es Jasper. Era el hijo adoptivo de Peter; ahora es la principal fuerza muscular de la Manada y el guardaespaldas autodesignado de Peter. Alice es la mujer, por supuesto. Es la compañera de Jass que actúa como representante de Peter fuera de la Manada. Jass y Alice son los lobos beta, aunque no creo que utilicen esa terminología.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo Kate con la mirada otra vez clavada en Peter. —Suponía que diez minutos más tarde volvería a pedirme que le explicara las relaciones, pues no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le dije sobre Jasper y Alice—. ¿Así que él es el Líder? Yo creía que el Alfa sería algún viejo. No puede tener muchos años más que yo. —Inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor—. Mierda, no, podría ser más joven que yo. Pero no lo es, ¿verdad?

Dejó de mirar y se pasó las manos por la cara.

—¡Ay! ¿Soy realmente yo o repentinamente canalicé el espíritu de una chiquilla de quince años totalmente enamorada? No me preguntes de dónde me ha venido todo eso. —Inhaló y exhaló—. Bueno, ya está todo mejor. De todos modos, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Sonreí.

—Demasiado viejo para alguien que no sale con hombres que le lleven más de diez años.

—Mentira. Quiero decir que es mentira que sea tan mayor, no que yo no vaya a..., no es una regla inquebrantable, de modo que si tuviera esa edad... Pero no la tiene. No puede ser.

—Los hombres lobos tienen una prolongada juventud. Tiene cincuenta y tres años, creo. Tal vez cincuenta y cuatro.

—No puede ser —dijo con un suspiro—. Maldición, a todos los demás les tocan poderes buenísimos, y a mí me persiguen los espíritus. No es justo. ¿Para qué demonios necesita un hombre lobo una fuente de la juventud?

—Por la misma razón que los vampiros cuentan con la regeneración —dije, abriendo la puerta del balcón e invitándola con la mano a que volviésemos a entrar—. Para los cazadores, todo está relacionado con la supervivencia. Una juventud prolongada significa fuerza prolongada, lo que a su vez significa que podrás defenderte durante más tiempo.

—Y mientras tanto tener un aspecto magnífico.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y ambas dimos un respingo. Bree entró corriendo, adelantándose a Peter. Alice y Jass cerraban el paso.

Al ver a Kate, Bree se quedó de piedra.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Es..., eres tú. —Me miró con disgusto—. ¡No me dijiste que era _ella!_

—Kate, te presento a Bree —dije—. Una admiradora.

—Oh, Dios..., no puedo creerlo. ¿Ves, Bella? Te dije que ella podía realmente tomar contacto con los muertos y tú dijiste... —Bree pasó a la desagradable imitación que todos los adolescentes usan para representar a los adultos—: «Sólo un nigromante puede entrar en contacto con los muertos, Bree». Bueno, ¡aja! Ella es una nigromante. ¡Esto es fantástico! Eres la mejor, Kate. Veo _El show de Keni Bales _todos los meses..., bueno no siempre puedo verlo, porque casi siempre estoy en la escuela a esa hora, pero lo grabo.

Kate casi resplandecía, lanzándole rápidas miradas a Peter para ver qué impresión le estaba produciendo este despliegue de adoración.

Bree continuó:

— Vi tu show el mes pasado..., ¡guau! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —Mientras las manos de Kate volaron a taparse los arañazos que tenía en la mejilla, Bree la observó de cerca—. No tienes buena cara. Bueno, no como se te ve en la televisión. ¿Estás enferma?

Agarré a Bree del brazo y la aparté.

—Todavía le estamos enseñando buenos modales. Normalmente, la mantenemos encerrada en una habitación en el desván, pero hoy se nos ha escapado.

—Muy gracioso, Bella. Yo sólo quería decir...

—A Kate la ha estado persiguiendo un espíritu de manera atroz, ha sido su recompensa por ayudarnos. Pasemos ahora a las presentaciones formales. Kate, Peter Danvers. Peter, Kate Vegas.

Cuando Peter le estrechó la mano a Kate, su rostro no reveló nada más que un vislumbre de amable interés, lo cual no era de extrañar, dado que, comparado con Peter, Edward puede parecer super emotivo. Advertí la desilusión en el rostro de Kate . Bree, pensando obviamente que Peter no estaba lo bastante impresionado, se deslizó y se puso junto a ella.

—Kate sale en la televisión —dijo Bree.

—¿La televisión? —repitió Peter.

Alice se colocó a su lado, sonriendo.

—Sí, la tele. Una caja pequeña, bonitas imágenes que se mueven... —Fingió un susurro teatral ante Kate, diciendo—: Es muy viejo. No está todavía acostumbrado a la revolución industrial. —Alargó una mano—. Soy Alice. —Miró a su alrededor—. Y el maleducado que acaba de pasar por delante sin decir «hola» es Jasper.

Hizo una pausa, esperando que Jasper ofreciera un demorado saludo, pero él continuó dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, donde Edward estaba despertándose poco a poco. Le dio a Edward su café, se sentó junto a él y le pasó las gafas, que estaban en la mesa contigua.

—Disculpa —murmuró Alice—. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Por favor. ¿Sabes?, leí un artículo sobre ti hace unos meses, en ese momento pensé que era muy interesante. Luego, cuando Bella me contó con quién estaba trabajando, el nombre me sonó familiar, de modo que hice una búsqueda en el ordenador y me di cuenta de que eras la persona sobre la que había leído.

—_¿Tú _también sabías quién era, y no me lo dijiste? —protestó Bree disgustada.

—William se ha subido a un coche —anunció Jass desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Durante un momento, todos permanecimos en silencio, tratando de hacer encajar este enunciado en la conversación que manteníamos, para darnos cuenta finalmente de que no encajaba y de que no se suponía que encajara.

—Sí, sí —dijo Alice—. Pasaremos a eso en un segundo. No seas tan impaciente.

Nos reunimos todos en la sala. Edward estaba todavía luchando contra sus bostezos, pero logró dirigirme una sonrisa cansada y se corrió hacia un lado para que me sentara junto a él. Jass permaneció sentado al otro lado y Alice se acomodó en el brazo del sofá junto a él, dejándole el sillón a Peter. Kate y Bree se trajeron sillas de la mesa del comedor.

—¿Así que William se ha subido a un coche? —dije—. No podemos seguirlo, en ese caso, supongo. Maldición.

—¿Estaba en el aparcamiento? —preguntó Edward.

Jass negó con la cabeza.

—En la calle, frente a su hotel.

—¿Os habéis fijado en si había una parada de autobús cerca? —preguntó Edward.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo Alice—. No. Ninguna parada, y tampoco estaba permitido el estacionamiento en la calle. De modo que debe de haber tomado un taxi. ¿Eso ayuda?

—Podría ayudar —respondió Edward—. Tengo un contacto en una de las compañías de taxis, y por lo general él puede obtener información de las otras también, mediando un pequeño pago. Voy a llamarlo.

Cuando Edward pasó a la habitación siguiente, me volví a Kate .

—¿Cómo te ha ido a ti desde que nosotros nos fuimos? ¿Se ha hecho notar Natasha?

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ha ido. Desapareció, probablemente en el mismo momento en que abrió el portal. Misión cumplida, supongo.

—Puede ser, pero algo le ocurrió cuando abrió el portal, y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía su rostro, no era nada bueno. Tal vez no te esté visitando porque _no puede. _Alguien la ha encerrado, o...

Reapareció Edward. Observé su expresión.

—Malas noticias, ¿no?

—William llamó a un taxi, uno de la compañía de Peter, lo que facilitó las cosas. Lamentablemente pidió que lo dejaran en Little Haiti, en el mercado caribeño, cosa que no nos ayuda en modo alguno. —Se sentó en el diván—. ¿Qué se sabe de ese ritual del portal, Kate ? ¿Has tenido suerte en tus intentos?

—Sí—respondió Kate —. Encontré exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Pero primero, una advertencia. Ignoro si llegará a funcionar. Como le he dicho a Bella, no se hacen agujeros en el mundo de los espíritus todos los días. Los portales, y cómo reabrirlos, forman parte de la mitología de la nigromancia. Sabía que había leído algo sobre eso hace unos años, revisando los libros de mi abuela. Pero tuve dificultades para encontrar a otro nigromante que conociera los detalles.

—¿Tienes los libros en tu casa? —pregunté—. Si fuera necesario, podríamos mandar a alguien de la Camarilla para que nos los trajese. Y así no tendríamos que fiarnos de información de segunda mano.

—Yo... no tengo los libros —dijo Kate, mientras su mirada se desplazaba por el suelo—. Cuando me fui de casa, hace tiempo, no me los llevé, y mi madre los tiró.

—No importa —dije—. No los necesitamos. Otros te proporcionaron la información, así que no pasa nada. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Bueno, los primeros tres nigromantes con los que hablé no tenían ni idea de lo que yo les estaba diciendo. Luego me encontré con dos que sí sabían del tema, y trataron de decirme que cualquier nigromante puede abrir el portal, sin que se requieran instrumentos especiales. Pero yo sabía que eso no era así. Los libros de mi abuela eran los mejores que existían, lo verdadero, no la basura que anda por aquí hoy en día. —Un chispazo de tristeza le cruzó por los ojos. Movió la cabeza para apartárselo—. De cualquier manera, yo sabía que reabrir un portal exigía un sacrificio humano de cierta clase, de modo que seguí averiguando y finalmente encontré a alguien que había leído el mismo libro que tenía mi abuela. Necesitamos...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Todos levantamos la vista. Alice abrió las ventanas de la nariz y se inclinó a susurrarle algo a Jass.

—Maldición —dijo él en voz baja—. Sigue hablando, Kate . Sólo es Tanya. Que espere, eternamente, con un poco de suerte.

—Te he oído, Jasper —dijo Tanya mientras entraba.

—¿Quién se ha olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave? —preguntó Jass.

—Tú fuiste el último que entró —murmuró Alice.

—Maldición.

**hola! gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta historia, comienza la recta final quedan 5 capítulos y el epílogo, y como ya he terminado con lo exámenes intentaré actualizar ! ya tengo elegidas las siguientes adaptaciones pero me gustaria saber su opinión sobre de que tema les interesaría... hay una histórica, otra erótica moderna (estilo 50 sombras pero 1 libro) y otra historia que es mi favorita ambientada en el mundo de hoy con un amor de novela pero ambientado en algo tan mundano como el facebook... ustedes deciden! haganme saber su opinión o si no quieren más adaptaciones...lo dicho gracias por estar ahi! un abrazo!**


	62. 60 Voluntario para ritual de magia negra

**hola! como les dije me adelanto un poco con las actualizaciones... quedan 4 capis y epílogo, en vista de que no recibo ningún comentario sobre que prefieren no sé si continuaré adaptando historias ya que no recibí nada, por lo cual solo me queda darles las gracias por seguir esta historia (y la anterior) y comentadla, gracias y un abrazo!**

**Un voluntario para un ritual de magia negra**

Garret llegó algunos minutos después, pues al parecer había estado aparcando el coche. Se encontró con una recepción más cálida que la que se le había brindado a Tanya, pero la fase de encuentro y saludo resultó aún más corta esta vez, puesto que todos estábamos ansiosos por oír lo que había averiguado Kate . Antes de eso, no obstante, tuvimos que poner rápidamente al tanto de lo ocurrido a Tanya y a Garret.

—De modo que ahora Kate estaba a punto de contarnos lo que necesita William para volver a abrir el portal —concluí.

—Bueno, como ya he dicho, el ingrediente clave es la víctima para la magia negra, un buen sacrificio humano a la antigua usanza. Si William realiza el sacrificio en el punto exacto en que se abrió el portal, volverá a abrirse durante un par de minutos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho ya? —preguntó Tanya—. Es un vampiro. A estas alturas ya podría haber conseguido una víctima y haber pasado por el portal.

—A eso voy —dijo Kate —. Como ya le había dicho a Bella, yo sabía que él necesitaba una víctima determinada. De acuerdo con el libro de rituales nigrománticos, necesita derramar la sangre de alguien que haya pasado por el portal.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tanya—. Eso es ridículo. Has cometido un error, Kate . Obviamente, si han pasado por el portal, no están aquí para... Garret puso una mano sobre la boca de Tanya.

—Continúa, por favor, Kate .

—Tanya tiene razón —dijo Kate —. La mayor parte de la gente que pasa a través de un portal no regresa jamás, de modo que el ritual no significa propiamente que haya que matar, o volver a matar, a la persona que ya lo ha cruzado. Eso _podría _funcionar, pero el ritual requiere la misma sangre en sentido figurado: la sangre del familiar del mismo sexo más inmediato. Eso deja cuatro posibilidades, puesto que dos de vosotros ya habéis cruzado el portal. Alguien podría utilizar a la madre o a la hija de Bella, o al padre o al hijo de Edward. Ahora bien, sé que la madre de Bella murió, de modo que a menos que uno de vosotros tenga algún hijo oculto, algo que dudo seriamente, eso nos deja una sola posibilidad.

—Mi padre —murmuró Edward.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo le queda a William? —pregunté—. ¿Unas veinticuatro horas antes de que se cierre definitivamente el portal? Entonces le deja un día para secuestrar y matar al CEO de la Camarilla Cullen. En este momento, me imagino que William está investigando seriamente la posibilidad de que haya un hijo oculto. Le resultaría casi imposible llegar a Carlisle.

—Quizá —respondió Peter—. Pero si está tan decidido como parece, sin duda lo intentará.

—Debería prevenirlo —dijo Edward.

Al ponerse de pie, deslizó su mano sobre mi brazo. Lo miré y él hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza, señalando el dormitorio, con lo que me pedía que lo acompañara. Lo seguí. Menos de treinta segundos después de iniciada su llamada, entendí por qué sentía la necesidad de un poco de apoyo moral.

—No, papá —decía con firmeza—. No corro ningún peligro en absoluto. Ahora se trata de ti... —Pausa—. No, mi sangre... —Pausa—. Mi sangre no... —Pausa—. Papá, escúchame. Por favor. William no puede utilizar mi sangre para el ritual.

La mentira le salió con tanta facilidad que yo misma me pregunté si no habría entendido mal a Kate .

—Considéralo lógicamente, papá —continuó Edward—. ¿Por qué habría de requerir el ritual la sangre de la persona que ya pasó por el portal? Esa persona ya partió y, en la mayoría de los casos, no vuelve. En la mayoría de los sacrificios rituales, si el sujeto originario no está disponible ya, se debe utilizar al pariente de la misma sangre y del mismo sexo más próximo, ¿correcto?

Una pausa breve. Los labios de Edward se abrieron en un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, así es —dijo—. Por consiguiente _tú _eres el que está en peligro. Sé que ya eres extremadamente consciente de la importancia de las medidas de seguridad, pero te hará falta una protección adicional. Durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, debes excusarte de participar en la vida pública y...

Edward se interrumpió y escuchó, con un fruncimiento del entrecejo que se hacía cada vez más profundo a medida que pasaba cada segundo.

—Sí, sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste, pero... —Pausa—. En este único caso, creo que tienes una excusa razonable para no asistir... —Pausa—. Sí, tal vez sería un modo de atraparlo, pero... —Otro suspiro, esta vez audible. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos—. Déjame hablar con Bella, y volveré a llamarte.

—¿Qué es eso de atrapar a William? —pregunté cuando Edward hubo cortado.

—Mi padre tiene un acto programado esta noche, un acto semipúblico, y se niega a excusarse. Confía en que William se presente.

—La mascarada de caridad —dije—. En beneficio de los bomberos de Nueva York.

—Precisamente.

—¿Puede saber William que él estará allí?

—Es un acontecimiento importante, y con mucha cobertura de medios. La Corporación Cullen lo co-auspicia, y se espera que mi padre asista. Para saberlo, a William le bastaría leer la prensa de hoy. Eso podría explicar también por qué el taxi lo dejó cerca del mercado caribeño. Sería un excelente lugar para conseguir artículos de disfraz. —Maldijo en voz baja y se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Tal vez todavía pueda disuadirlo de...

—No podrás —dije—. No va a esconderse en ese refugio, como tampoco lo haces tú. Tenemos que enfrentarnos al asunto. Vamos a hablar con los demás.

Cuando entramos en la habitación principal, estaba hablando Alice.

—Muy bien —decía—. Eso es totalmente obvio, de modo que, dado que nadie más lo plantea, sé que se me escapa algo. Suponemos que William quiere volver a través del portal para estar con Natasha. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿por qué no se provoca la muerte, simplemente?

—Sé que eso parece fácil, Alice, pero para un vampiro es un poco más complicado. —La voz de Tanya no tenía nada de la irritación y la brusquedad que había utilizado con los demás—. La única forma en que podemos morir es si nos decapitan.

—Bueno, no es el método de suicidio más sencillo. Lo entiendo. Pero ¿por qué...? —Vaciló, como si no quisiese cuestionar algo que nadie más planteaba.

—¿Por qué no hacer que alguna otra persona lo haga? —dijo Jass.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Exactamente.

—Porque no puede garantizar que acabe finalmente con Natasha —dije mientras volvía a ocupar mi lugar en el sofá—. No sabemos dónde está, si se trata de alguna especie de vida futura propia de los vampiros, o de un efecto colateral de sus experimentos sobre la inmortalidad. La mejor manera para que William se asegure estar con Natasha es utilizar el portal que ella abrió. Mientras tanto, tenemos un nuevo problema. —Les conté lo que se proponía hacer Carlisle.

—Tal vez eso sea para mejor —dijo Tanya—. Vosotros ya habéis hecho vuestra parte, más de lo que os corresponde. Dejad que ahora esto lo terminen las camarillas. Yo preferiría ver que apresan a William sin mayores complicaciones y se le permite un juicio justo, pero si encuentra la muerte mientras intenta secuestrar a un CEO de una camarilla, poco es lo que yo puedo hacer al respecto.

Miró a Garret, como buscando confirmación.

Él asintió.

—No hay muchas posibilidades de que lo decapiten en medio de una gala de caridad. Probablemente se contenten con llevarlo detenido; entonces podríamos intervenir. Si no, bueno, Tanya y yo podremos manejar cualquier conflicto que se produzca en la comunidad de los vampiros. William ha cometido tantos crímenes que no voy a poner a nadie en peligro para asegurar que obtenga un juicio justo.

Miré a Edward. Con cara de piedra, se esforzaba por no discutir, pero yo podía ver cómo la preocupación se le traslucía en los ojos. —Tu padre nos ha invitado a la ceremonia —dije, conciliadora—. Tal vez deberíamos ir.

—Como apoyo, espero —dijo Jass—. Porque si estáis pensando en lo que creo que estáis pensando...

Levanté una mano.

—Escuchadme, ¿queréis? Sí, lo que estoy pensando es que Edward y yo vayamos en calidad de invitados, que nos ofrezcamos como anzuelo.

Jass abrió la boca, pero Alice lo contuvo.

—Tiene sentido, ¿no es verdad? —dije—. William piensa que estamos muertos. Si nos ve allí, quedará desconcertado y su atención se apartará de Carlisle. Seríamos unos blancos más fáciles... —Me interrumpí y miré a Edward—. A menos que tu padre descubra que William _puede _usar nuestra sangre. ¿No tenía a sus investigadores investigando el ritual?

—No encontraron nada —dijo Edward.

—Bueno. Entonces puede que tenga un par de guardias vigilándonos, pero sabe que William va a centrase en abrir ese portal, no en obtener venganza matándote. De modo que Carlisle supondrá que _él _es el blanco principal. Cuando William nos vea, sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que nosotros somos más fáciles de capturar.

—Pero estáis sustituyendo un señuelo por otro —dijo Jass.

—Es verdad, pero no son equivalentes —dijo Edward—. Bella y yo sabemos más que mi padre sobre los vampiros. Y con toda certeza estamos mejor equipados que él para enfrentarnos con una amenaza directa. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha tenido que defenderse por sus propios medios.

—Yo puedo desempeñar la función de guardaespaldas —dijo Garret—. Puedo vigilaros desde las bandas.

Alice miró a Peter, que movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Contad conmigo también —dijo Alice.

—Y con _nosotros _—dijo Jass.

—No estoy segura de qué puedo hacer, pero yo también colaboro en el asunto —dijo Kate .

—Yo también iré —dijo Tanya.

—Estupendo —dijo Bree—. ¿Yo también tengo que disfrazarme? ¿O tengo que ayudar a Alice y a Jass?

Todos giramos la cabeza para mirarla. Una vez que su mirada hubo pasado de mi cara a la de Edward y después a la de Peter, estrechó los ojos.

—De ninguna manera —dijo—. No. No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. Puedo ayudar. Lanzando hechizos soy por lo menos tan buena como Bella...

—Mejor —dije—. Pero también tienes trece años. Por muy capaz que seas, soy responsable de ti. No sólo William podría hacerte daño, sino que todavía te codician las camarillas.

—Eres especial, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Alice, sonriéndole—. Como Peter. Vosotros dos podéis haceros compañía, dirigir el centro de mando, comer mucha pizza y quedaros despiertos hasta tarde.

Bree levantó los ojos al cielo y miró a Peter.

—Ser especial es a veces un fiasco, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo —respondió Peter.

Carlisle se alegró muchísimo de que quisiéramos asistir a la gala para prestarle apoyo, aunque estoy segura de que no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que le cuidáramos las espaldas. Ése era un trabajo para un empleado semidemonio, no para un heredero hechicero, pero si eso implicaba que Edward iba a aparecer junto a él por su propia voluntad en un acto público, Carlisle nos daría el gusto..., especialmente si eso significaba también poder vigilar más de cerca a su hijo.

Dedicamos el día a prepararnos para la noche. Nuestra primera preocupación fue la ropa. Si bien ésta no era de ninguna manera nuestra preocupación _primaria, _era necesario que nos ocupáramos de ello en primer lugar. Dado que habría sido peligroso andar recorriendo las boutiques, puesto que podría habernos visto William, aceptamos el ofrecimiento de Carlisle de traernos el material. Dejamos que los varones se ocupasen de lo que vestiría Edward, mientras que Tanya, Kate, Alice y Bree me ofrecieron su ayuda.

Una vez que nos decidimos por un traje rápido de poner, llamé a Carlisle y le pasé la lista de las prendas.

Después, Edward consiguió planos del gran salón y mapas de los terrenos adyacentes. Los usamos para estudiar los itinerarios que podría tomar William, así como para identificar los mejores lugares en que los demás podrían ocultarse y vigilarnos. Luego, pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo planes.

A las cinco empezamos a vestirnos. La base de lo que llevaría puesto era un vestido de seda verde. Utilicé las mínimas destrezas de modista que había aprendido de mi madre para coser trozos y tiras de tafetán verde y marrón. Después, agregué hojas naturales y plumas. Luego, el peinado y el maquillaje. Tanya me maquilló con dorados y marrones. Bree me pintó las uñas de un verde musgo. Kate me hizo un peinado de lo más natural y le añadió hojas y plumas. Alice sostenía el espejo.

Jasper abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio en el momento en que Tanya subía la cremallera de mi vestido.

—Puerta cerrada significa _llamar _—dijo Alice indicándole que no entrara.

—Lleváis aquí dentro dos horas —dijo él—. Es imposible que ella requiera tanto trabajo. —Frunció el ceño al examinar mi aspecto—. ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Un árbol?

—Una dríada —dijo Alice, palmeándolo en el brazo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Kate, observándome—. Nos hemos olvidado del bolso.

—¿Bolso? —dijo Jass—. ¿Para qué necesita bolso una dríada?

—Un bolso —repitió Tanya.

—Ya tiene uno. Está allí, en la cama.

—Es un bolso de día —le respondió Tanya.

—¿Qué?, ¿caducan cuando se pone el sol?

Alice empujó a Jasper y lo sacó de la habitación.

—Bueno, ¿tenemos tiempo todavía para que alguien corra a comprar algo? —preguntó.

—¡No! —respondió Jass a través de la puerta cerrada—. El coche llega dentro de quince minutos.

—Tendré que ir sin el bolso —dije—. Puedo meter mi barra de labios en el bolsillo de Edward. Con su teléfono móvil. Tendremos que conformarnos con eso.

Kate abrió la puerta y me anunció a bombo y platillo. Acepté los obligatorios halagos de Peter y Garret. Edward sonrió, caminó hasta donde yo estaba y me ofreció sus cumplidos de forma privada, al oído.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bree—. ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

—Lo tengo puesto.

—¡Eso no es un disfraz, es un traje! El mismo que usas casi todos los días.

—Es un esmoquin —dije—. Y muy bonito.

—¿Pero de qué estás disfrazado? —preguntó Tanya—. ¿De camarero?

—Yo iba a decir de James Bond —intervino Kate .

—A mí no me miréis —dijo Garret—. Yo insistí en un traje de caballero, pero estos dos —señaló a Edward y Jass— me cerraron la boca.

—Y yo, por mi parte, decidí sabiamente mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Peter.

—Si no quiere usar un disfraz, no tiene por qué usarlo —dijo Jass—. Diablos, tiene una máscara. Con eso basta.

Edward mostró un sencillo antifaz.

—¿No los hay de colores? —Bree suspiró—. Por lo menos te has puesto lentillas. —Se asomó por la ventana del balcón—. ¿Así que vais a ir en limusina?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Un coche con chófer, pero no una limusina. Mi padre las encuentra demasiado ostentosas, incluso para las ocasiones formales.

—Las limusinas son para las graduaciones de la escuela secundaria —dijo Tanya.

—Y las bodas —dijo Kate .

—No las buenas —dijo Tanya.

—A mí me gustan las limusinas —dijo Bree.

—A mí también —dije, sonriendo a Edward—. Tienen mucho espacio para... estirarse.

Él hizo una pausa, después los extremos de la boca se contrajeron y alcanzó su teléfono móvil.

—Creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de solicitar un cambio de vehículo.

—No, no —dijo Kate —. Acabo de pasarme una hora peinando a Bella—. Nada de limusinas. Pero os diré lo que podemos hacer. Vosotros termináis este asunto y yo os alquilo una limusina para el viaje de regreso a Portland.

—¡Fenomenal! —dijo Bree.

—Hummm, muy bien —dijo Kate —. Vale, borrad esa idea. ¿Qué tal un viaje más corto en limusina y una niñera gratis?

—Ha llegado el coche —dijo Jass desde su puesto de observación en la ventana.

—Vosotros largaos —dijo Kate —. Os veremos allí.


	63. 61 La mascarada

**La mascarada**

Los organizadores del baile de beneficencia habían elegido una mascarada por la fecha del evento: la noche anterior a Halloween. Quienes habían organizado la fiesta, sin embargo, habían evitado la típica fiesta de Halloween y optado por algo más extravagante, acentuando más bien lo fantástico que lo aterrador. El salón de baile estaba rodeado de maniquíes que llevaban vestimentas increíblemente elaboradas y que representaban personajes de la ficción infantil, desde la Reina de Corazones al Gato con Botas y la Princesa de los Cisnes. Guardaban la puerta dragones de papel cuyas cabezas se inclinaban y se movían de un lado a otro, movidas por una brisa invisible. Las mesas del bufet representaban alfombras mágicas voladoras, de modo que los alimentos que estaban sobre ellas reproducían los dibujos de los tapices. El ponche fluía de la boca de un fénix esculpido en hielo e iluminado desde atrás con un pequeño fuego que iba fundiendo al pájaro, para que uno nuevo surgiera del cuenco que había debajo. Era un glorioso himno a la alegría, a todo lo mágico, y yo habría disfrutado enormemente... si no hubiese tenido que dedicar cada minuto a preocuparme por cierto vampiro asesino. Las criaturas mágicas hacen maravillosas esculturas de hielo, pero también enemigos mucho menos encantadores.

La mayoría de las personas lucían unas vestimentas aún más indescriptibles que la mía —vestidos y trajes de todos los colores del arco iris, complicadas confecciones de cuerpo entero y admirables máscaras— que no los transformaban en ningún personaje o criatura reconocible. Pero tenían un aspecto estupendo, y eso era, supongo, su objetivo.

Como Edward, Carlisle había optado por el sencillo esmoquin negro. Pero su máscara no tenía absolutamente nada de sencillo: era un complicado rostro de demonio, rojo y pintado a mano, que lo cubría hasta el labio superior, dejando descubiertos solamente la boca y la barbilla. Era espléndida la máscara, e irónicamente inteligente la metáfora del demonio/CEO, aunque no se correspondía con el estilo habitual de Carlisle, siempre discreto. Tras una impresión momentánea de sorpresa, Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que el disfraz era bueno, pensando en el papel que debía cumplir Carlisle esa noche. Entre el simple esmoquin negro y la brillante máscara roja, eran muy pocas las posibilidades de que se nos perdiera en medio de la multitud esa noche. No sería fácil perderlo de vista.

De la familia Cullen, los únicos otros miembros presentes eran Eric y su esposa. No sabía cómo se llamaba la esposa de Eric, porque nunca me la habían presentado. Desde el momento en que llegamos, a Eric le pareció conveniente hallarse siempre en otra parte y tener consigo a su esposa, de modo que sólo sé que era baja, regordeta e hispana.

En cuanto a la esposa de Carlisle, Elizabeth, al parecer nuestra invitación anuló la suya. Elizabeth tenía prohibido asistir a toda función en la que Edward pudiera estar presente. Supongo que el asunto funcionó bien, y que esa mañana se le había informado que no podía asistir al acontecimiento de la temporada. Según Edward, el matrimonio de Carlisle y Elizabeth se había transformado desde hacía mucho tiempo en una formalidad. Cada uno de ellos vivía en su casa y sólo aparecían juntos en acontecimientos públicos. Y si me hubiese sentido apenada por el hecho de que Elizabeth no pudiese asistir a la gala de caridad, sólo habría tenido que recordarme que Carlisle había establecido la regla de que no podían compartirse los acontecimientos hacía ocho años, cuando Elizabeth trató de envenenar a Edward durante su cena de graduación de la escuela secundaria.

Hablando de desearle la muerte a Edward, el mayor de los hijos de los Cullen, Riley, se había visto retenido en Nueva York y se suponía que no podría llegar para el acontecimiento de esa noche. Una pena, realmente. Yo sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarme con Riley pero, en este caso, no se aplicaba lo de cuanto antes, mejor. Ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparme sin necesidad de que se añadiera eso también.

Una cosa por la que _no _tuvimos que preocuparnos fue que Carlisle se alejara de nuestra vista. Tal como yo esperaba tampoco él permitía que Edward se alejara de la suya. Durante la primera media hora nos escoltó por toda la habitación, para presentarnos a todos los políticos y hombres de negocios que desempeñaban los papeles más importantes dentro del Estado. Sé que debería haberme sentido impresionada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en la misma habitación en que se encontraban, muy posiblemente, todas las personas que habían sido responsables de la confusión electoral en Florida y la subsiguiente elección de George W. Bush, y por lo tanto, de un modo u otro, me fue imposible experimentar un adecuado sentimiento de admiración.

Mientras Carlisle nos conducía por la habitación, yo observaba de vez en cuando a Edward, sabiendo cuan odioso debía resultarle. Si se le hubiese dado a elegir entre volver a enfrentarse a un vampiro que enarbolaba una pistola y asistir a un baile de beneficencia con su padre, sospecho que hubiera elegido la casi segura sentencia de muerte. Después de haber sido presentado unas cincuenta veces como el futuro CEO de la Corporación Cullen, debía de estar probablemente insultándome por haberlo traído de vuelta del mundo de los espíritus. No obstante, nunca lo dejó ver. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue desviar con una sonrisa y un hábil cambio de tema las preguntas sobre su futuro. Finalmente, cuando las constantes presentaciones amenazaban ya con hacernos bostezar a ambos, Edward se disculpó y pidió autorización para llevarme a la pista de baile.

—Pensé que no sabías bailar —murmuré mientras me llevaba a reunirme con las otras parejas.

—No sé. —Un esbozo de sonrisa—. Pero puedo fingirlo durante algunos minutos.

Me llevó a donde pudiésemos ver a Carlisle por un lado y por el otro ser vistos fácilmente por cualquiera que observara la pista de baile.

—Parece que también estás aprendiendo los pasos de otro baile—dije.

—¿Humm?

—Con tu padre. He observado lo que hacías. Él te presenta como su heredero, tú no dices nada. No lo niegas, pero tampoco dices nada que pueda confirmarlo.

—Creo que me he dado cuenta de que cuanto más protesto tanto más presiona él en ese sentido.

—Si bien eso puede no desgastar tu firme resolución, te desgasta _a ti._

Edward me atrajo más hacia él y me rozó la frente con sus labios.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Contigo aquí, me he estado viendo a través de tus ojos, imaginando cómo debes de percibirlo, y no me he sentido demasiado complacido con la imagen que he visto reflejada.

—Bueno, la imagen que veo es muy buena. Siempre lo ha sido.

Dejó escapar una risa leve.

—Me alegra oírlo. Pero no puedo continuar de esta manera, huyendo siempre, evitarlo, esperando que me deje tranquilo. No lo hará. Soy su hijo. Quiere cierto tipo de relación conmigo, y creo que yo también la quiero. Es preciso que aprenda a manejarme con él en sus términos, porque no va a cambiar. Sí, si me asocio con mi padre, algunas personas lo tomarán como un signo de que me he rendido. Pero no voy a vivir preocupándome por eso. _Yo _sé que no voy a asumir la dirección de la Camarilla. Y si tú también lo sabes, eso es todo lo que importa. Lo cual me lleva a otro tema que es preciso resolver. Con respecto a ti. O, mejor dicho, con respecto a nosotros.

—Espero que sea siguiendo la misma línea —dije—. Manteniéndose firme en vez de huir.

—Hace cuatro meses que estoy decidido a ese respecto. Desde que apareció la primera muestra de interés por tu parte, supe que no iba a llegar a nada sin pelear. —Se detuvo y frunció las cejas, mientras sus ojos recorrían la pequeña multitud.

—Está hablando con dos mujeres cerca del bar —dije—. No puedo confundir esa máscara.

—Ah, sí, ya lo veo. Ahora, ¿qué decía...? La resolución. Está relacionada con tu participación en mis investigaciones.

—No me quieres ahí. Comprendo que...

Me puso el índice en los labios.

—No, mi resolución es asegurarme de que esta conversación se lleve a cabo hasta su fin, de modo que deja que diga lo que quiero decir sin retroceder por miedo de asustarte con una proposición que pueda chocar con tu necesidad de independencia.

—Ajá. Dilo de nuevo, por favor..., traducido.

Se inclinó hasta pegar la boca a mi oído.

—Me agradaría... No, me encantaría que fueras mi socia, Bella. En mi trabajo, en mi vida, en todo. Sé que tienes tus propias aspiraciones, y si no quieres compartir mi vida de un modo tan completo, lo comprendo. Pero si quieres hacerlo, me agradaría muchísimo que desempeñaras en mis investigaciones un papel tan grande como el que quieras desempeñar.

Le sonreí.

—Puede ser que lamentes haber dicho lo que acabas de decir.

—No, no creo que ocurra. ¿Es eso un «Sí»?

—Es un «Tenemos que hablar de esto con detenimiento, pero ciertamente estoy interesada».

Sonrió entonces con una sonrisa tan amplia que Carlisle concentró su mirada en nosotros desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Edward advirtió la reacción de su padre y rió en voz baja.

—Probablemente está pensando que acabo de declararme.

Traté de echarle una mirada a Carlisle, pero otra pareja se interpuso, y no me dejó verlo.

—Sería mejor que fuéramos a aclararle las cosas —dije—. Antes de que le dé un infarto.

—No, parece muy complacido —dijo Edward—. Creo que se va a desilusionar cuando sepa que _no _me he declarado. Para eso tendrá que esperar. Sé que no debo apresurar mi suerte. Voy a aguardar un poco más antes de tirarme a la piscina. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Una semana, por lo menos.

Reí, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Edward miró su reloj.

—Hablando de tiempo, se nos ha hecho tarde para nuestro encuentro con los otros. Deberíamos ir...

—Voy yo. Tu padre no te quita la vista de encima esta noche. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

—Entonces iré a buscar un par de copas de champán para cuando regreses.

Nos separamos y me alejé de la pista de baile.

Encontré a Kate sola en el punto de encuentro que habíamos convenido, un rincón que estaba entre la cocina y el vestíbulo de los baños.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —dije—. ¿Los otros se han cansado de esperarme?

—Estaban más preocupados que impacientes —dijo—. A Alice no le agradó que estuviésemos todos aquí sin hacer nada y donde no podemos ver lo que ocurre, de modo que me designé a mí misma para este trabajo. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo hacer mucho más. Si trato de seguir por dónde andan, no hago más que estorbarlos. He _tenido _exploradores, pero yo nunca desarrollé esa capacidad, y ellos, los cuatro, son profesionales.

—Cazadores.

La recorrió un escalofrío.

—Sí, bueno, trato de no pensar mucho en eso. Los hombres lobos, eh, sólo cazan animales, ¿verdad? ¿De los de cuatro patas?

—Los lobos de Manada, sí. Con otros hombres y mujeres lobos... corres un riesgo.

—Ajá. Bueno, no tengo nada que informar. Ningún indicio sobre William. Ni tampoco sobre Natasha. Me parece que no los volveremos a ver. Y una cosa me lleva a la otra. No he hecho nada útil aquí, Bella. Si crees que puedo ayudar en algo, me quedo, pero si no...

—Si quieres irte, no hay ningún inconveniente.

—No, no. Bueno, sí, quiero irme, pero por una razón. Me parece que podría ser más útil si sigo investigando ese ritual, llamo a algunas otras personas, veo si he omitido algo. Podría volver a la habitación del hotel con Peter y Bree, a hacer mis llamadas, y ayudarles a manejar el centro de control.

—¿Manejar el centro de control, hmm? —dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, parece un buen plan.

—Vete.

—No quise decir eso —dijo ruborizándose—. En serio, creo que yo sería más útil siguiendo esa pista, ¿no crees? Bueno, el centro de control tal vez no necesite más personal. Tal vez debería hacer las llamadas desde nuestro hotel en cambio...

—No, ve y quédate con Peter. Es más seguro y entre los dos puede que se os ocurran otras ideas. Él puede no saber mucho sobre el ritual nigromántico, pero es un hombre inteligente y es muy fácil hablar con él.

—Así es, ¿no? Quiero decir, tratándose de un hombre lobo, y de un hombre lobo Alfa además, uno esperaría que fuera pretencioso, con ínfulas de todopoderoso, más músculo que cerebro, pero no es así y da la impresión de ser tan... —Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras emitía un quejido—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! Ya soy demasiado mayor para estas tonterías. —Me miró de soslayo—. Falta de sueño. Es falta de sueño... y trauma emocional. Esa mujer vampiro fantasma me ha traumatizado, y no razono con claridad.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno. Entonces, voy a ir directamente y haré esas llamadas. Si Peter puede ayudarme, fantástico, pero en caso contrario, sencillamente me dedicaré a mis cosas, y él puede hacerle compañía a Bree. Es buenísimo con Bree, ¿verdad? Otros le dirían que se fuese a su habitación y se pondrían a jugar con un vídeo o a ver la televisión, pero él le presta atención y... —Tragó aire y exhaló—. Bien. Listo. Me voy ya. Si me necesitas, me voy derecha al hotel. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, después de pasar por la habitación de mi hotel para darme una ducha rápida; creo que antes de salir me puse una laca para el pelo y estoy toda pegajosa. De modo que me voy a dar una ducha, cambiarme la ropa y entonces me voy para vuestro hotel.

—Entiendo —dije mordiéndome la mejilla para no sonreír.

—Antes, voy a buscar a Alice y le voy a decir que me voy. En realidad, casi no hemos hablado, pero parece una buena chica. Con los pies en la tierra.

—Sí, es así.

Dicho esto, Kate se fue y yo volví a la fiesta. Encontré a Edward cerca de las mesas del bufet, sosteniendo en las manos las copas de champán prometidas.

—¿Tu padre no te ha raptado todavía? —le pregunté.

—Sigue moviéndose en esta dirección, pero lo detienen otros invitados. A la luz de mi nueva estrategia para manejar las relaciones paterno-filiales, no estoy utilizando la situación como una oportunidad para jugar al escondite, sino que me mantengo firme en mi lugar y le dejo que se abra camino hasta aquí, por mucho tiempo que eso le lleve.

Le conté a Edward lo que me había dicho Kate, y estuvo de acuerdo en que era poco lo que ella podía hacer aquí. Entre los vampiros y los lobos, el aspecto de la seguridad quedaba cubierto.

—Debo admitir que me preocupa que William no haya aparecido todavía —dijo Edward—. Dado que está tan apremiado por el tiempo, éste sería el momento oportuno para apoderarse de mi padre, y posiblemente la única oportunidad que tenga antes de la mañana.

—Tal vez encuentre dificultades para superar los controles de seguridad —dije—. Son severos.

—_Parecen _severos —dijo—. Pero los otros no han tenido problemas para pasarlos y ahora hace casi dos horas que andan emboscados en los alrededores sin incidente alguno.

—No ayuda el hecho de que se trate de una mascarada. —Miré a la muchedumbre—. Pero Alice o Jass habrían olido a William, o Garret y Tanya habrían sentido su presencia, de modo que...

—Champán, por lo que veo. —Carlisle apareció junto a Edward y le puso una mano en el hombro sonriendo feliz—. ¿Tengo que felicitaros?

—Sí. Bella ha aceptado unirse a mis investigaciones de forma permanente.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se apagó, pero sólo por un segundo.

—Bueno, ése es un buen comienzo, entonces. Habéis hecho un excelente equipo hasta ahora, y trabajar juntos os dará sin duda más tiempo para estar juntos, algo que sé que os preocupa.

Edward me miró.

—Nos preocupaba.

—¿Y la casa? —dijo Carlisle.

—Compraremos una —dije—. Puede que en Portland, puede que no, pero sin duda vamos a comprar una casa.

—Bien, muy bien.

Nos preparamos, esperando que Carlisle comenzara a darnos consejos, pero en lugar de eso, se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Puedo bailar contigo?

—Ehm, seguro.

Caminamos hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Habéis pensado en Seattle? —preguntó Carlisle cuando empezamos a bailar—. Si os gusta Portland, estoy seguro de que os gustará Seattle.

—Portland nos parece muy bien, pero probablemente buscaremos en otros lugares, para estar seguros.

—Y así tiene que ser. Comprar una casa es un compromiso muy grande. También tenéis que considerar la seguridad de Bree. ¿Te ha mencionado Edward que tenemos una oficina satélite en Seattle?

—¿Ah, sí? Qué... sorpresa.

Capté la mirada que me dirigía Edward a través del salón. Se puso los dedos en las orejas y me dijo en silencio: «No hagas caso». Le devolví la sonrisa.

Carlisle siguió adelante, explicándome todos los beneficios de vivir en una ciudad donde existía una oficina de la Corporación Cullen. Cuánto más seguro sería. Cómo podríamos compartir los recursos. Cómo podríamos vigilar las operaciones de la corporación local para asegurarnos de que no se cometieran accidentalmente delitos serios contra los sobrenaturales. A medida que escuchaba iba comprendiendo que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Había una sola manera de manejarse con Carlisle. Dejar que hablara. Dejar que sugiriera. Nada de llevarle la contraria. Nada de responderle, siquiera. Oírlo... y dejar que lo que entraba por una oreja saliera por la otra.

Mientras bailábamos, y Carlisle hablaba, traté de no perder de vista a Edward, pero me fue resultando cada vez más difícil. Carlisle parecía resuelto a apartarme de Edward, probablemente para que su hijo no advirtiera que estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para aconsejarme. Pronto nos encontramos tan inmersos en la masa de bailarines que ya no pude verlo.

Cuando terminamos nuestro baile, Carlisle me acompañó a donde había estado parado Edward. No estaba allí. Carlisle levantó una mano, y apareció Troy.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Morris lo estaba vigilando; y yo lo vigilaba a usted.

Troy miró a su alrededor, y luego le hizo un gesto a Morris. Cuando Morris se acercó, Troy se alejó.

Morris admitió que había visto que Edward se alejaba de la mesa del bufet, pero que cuando trató de seguirlo, no pudo hallarlo.

—Me imagino que, sencillamente, ha ido al baño. Usted dijo que no lo abrumáramos, e iba en esa dirección.

Regresó Troy.

—Tim vio partir a Edward, señor. Trató de seguirlo, pero Edward dijo que tenía que ir al baño, de modo que Tim no lo siguió. Está esperando al final del pasillo. Edward no ha salido todavía.

—Está bien —dije volviéndome para registrar la habitación con la mirada, de modo que Carlisle no pudiese leer la mentira en mi cara—. Un momento antes de que saliéramos a bailar me preguntó si había visto dónde estaban los baños. Probablemente decidió pasar un momento por allí mientras estábamos ocupados. Y ahora que lo menciona, _yo _también voy a hacer un viajecito hasta allí. Si Edward vuelve antes que yo...

—Le diré dónde estás —dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias.

Me moví con premura.

Verdaderamente deseaba que Edward hubiese ido al baño, pero lo dudaba. Sabiendo que yo ya estaba preocupada por su seguridad, no se habría alejado para algo tan trivial sin decírmelo. Lo único que podría haberlo hecho abandonar su puesto habría sido haber visto a William o, más bien, haber tenido un atisbo tan mínimo del vampiro que sabía que si no lo seguía inmediatamente, lo perdería. Al ver que lo seguía el guardia de seguridad de los Cullen, debió de usar la excusa del baño para librarse de él.

Ya una vez William había logrado atraer a Edward a su muerte. ¿Podría hacerlo con la misma astucia una vez más? Me dije que no era posible, que Edward era demasiado hábil para que eso ocurriera. No obstante, si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, y yo hubiese visto a William mientras Edward estaba ocupado, ¿habría dicho «No, no voy a caer de nuevo en esa estratagema», para quedarme donde estaba? No. Me habría dado cuenta de que podía ser otra artimaña, pero ante la disyuntiva de protegerme a mí misma y apresar a William antes de que volviese a matar, habría preparado un buen hechizo y habría continuado precavidamente.

Pero _habría _continuado. Y lo mismo habría hecho Edward.

Mientras examinaba a los concurrentes, trataba de razonar lógicamente sobre la situación. Lo último que necesitábamos era que a mí me entrara el pánico y corriera sin más hasta algún corredor trasero para caer directamente en las garras de William, mientras Edward volvía de una visita de emergencia al baño. En primer lugar, tenía que hacer un intento llamándolo a su teléfono móvil. Llevé la mano al bolso... y recordé que no tenía ninguno. Ni tampoco un teléfono móvil.

Fui con rapidez hasta el baño. A la puerta, lancé hacia adentro un hechizo de percepción. Registró una persona. Bien. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre mayor. En cuanto se fue, lancé nuevamente el hechizo, pero el baño estaba vacío.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —murmuré.

Tenía que encontrar a Edward, no, tenía que ir a buscar a los otros para que me ayudaran a encontrar a Edward. Por más que me irritara perder unos minutos preciosos buscando a los otros, sabía que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Podrían rastrear a Edward en una fracción del tiempo que me llevaría a mí.

Eché una última mirada por los alrededores del baño, y me dirigí al laberinto de salones traseros, donde se suponía que los otros estarían haciendo guardia. Cuando el ruido de la fiesta se convirtió en un murmullo distante, me di cuenta de que estaba entrando en territorio desconocido —y vacío—. Había llegado el momento de preparar un hechizo de autodefensa. Comencé a hacerlo con mi hechizo de sofocación, y enseguida me interrumpí. ¿Iba acaso a funcionar con un vampiro? Por supuesto que no. No respiraban. ¿Un hechizo de bola de fuego? No es letal, pero podía sobresaltarlo lo suficiente como para darme tiempo de escapar. ¿O no? El fuego no daña a un vampiro. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

—Hola, Bella.

Pegué un salto y me di la vuelta. Allí, detrás de mí, estaba de pie no un vampiro de ojos oscuros y cabellos color arena, sino un hechicero de ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Riley Cullen.


	64. 62 El plan de un cobarde

**El plan de un cobarde**

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Riley, acercándose.

De todos los momentos que Riley Cullen podía haber elegido para volver a entrar en mi vida, éste era posiblemente el peor. Una voz en mi mente me dijo que saliese corriendo, que me olvidara de lo mal que eso me dejaría, que me olvidara de lo vergonzoso que sería, que huyera de él y continuara buscando a Edward. Pero mis pies no me habrían obedecido. Tras una vida de negarme a huir de los enfrentamientos, no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

—No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados —dije—. Bueno, nos han presentado pero en una situación en la que estaba atada y amordazada, y como no creo que tú esperaras volver a verme alguna vez con vida, no atendiste a las formalidades. Soy Bella Swan. Tú eres Riley Cullen. Diría «Encantada de conocerte», pero ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo. ¿De modo que tu reunión no duró tanto como Carlisle esperaba? Lamento oírlo. Ahora, si me permites...

Me di la vuelta para irme. Riley se me puso delante.

—¿Una reunión imprevista? ¿Es ésa es la excusa que dio? No tenía ninguna reunión. He estado exiliado en Nueva York durante las dos últimas semanas por orden de mi padre. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué habrá hecho eso?

—¿Aparte de para impedirte que mataras a Edward? No, no puedo imaginarme por qué. —Me detuve, viendo el brillo duro en sus ojos, el relumbre de un halcón que se hallaba frente al gorrión que lo había espantado de su territorio—. ¿Piensas que _yo _hice que te expulsaran? ¿Qué le dije a Carlisle que habías tratado de matarme en Boston? Bueno, desearía que, en caso de haberte denunciado, cayera sobre ti algo peor que unas vacaciones más largas en Nueva York. Pero no, no le dije nada a tu padre. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Riley se puso en mi camino otra vez.

—Nunca he dicho que se lo dijeras a _mi padre._

—¿Qué? Ah, ¿así que piensas que se lo dije a Edward y que él le pidió a tu padre que te mantuviese lejos? —Encaré la mirada furiosa de Riley con una mía que llevaba la misma carga—. No, no lo hice. Ni lo haré. Lo que ocurrió en esa casa fue entre tú y yo, y queda entre tú y yo. Ahora, quítate de mi camino.

—¿Así que, entonces, ése es tu plan, bruja? ¿Mantenerlo sobre mi cabeza? —Se acercó más, mirándome desde arriba—. Puedo cometer un error una vez, pero nunca dos veces. No voy a quitarme de tu camino, tú vas te vas a quitar del mío. Quédate con Edward y la única pregunta es cuándo decidiré apartarte... permanentemente.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora? —dijo una voz cansina a sus espaldas—. Sólo que, antes, tendrás que apartarme a mí del camino.

Riley giró la cabeza y vio a Jasper detrás de él. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto despectivo en los labios. Levantó sus dedos para apartar a Jass con un hechizo de repulsión, pero Jass le tomó la mano antes de que las primeras palabras salieran de su boca.

—¿Tú crees que vas a matar a Bella para hacerle daño a Edward? —dijo inclinándose y poniendo su cara frente a la de Riley—. ¿Tú crees que es un plan inteligente? A mí me parece el plan de un cobarde.

Riley trató de soltarse la mano, pero Jass se la apretaba con tal fuerza que ni siquiera podía moverla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Riley.

—La pregunta no es realmente quién, sino qué —dijo Jass—. ¿Quieres averiguarlo? Pon una mano encima de Bella o de Edward y lo sabrás.

Jass aferró con su mano libre la boca de Riley, y luego cerró con más firmeza su otra mano sobre los dedos de Riley. Se produjo entonces un horrible crujir de huesos mientras los ojos de Riley parecían salirse de sus órbitas, atenuado su grito por la mano de Jass.

—¿Piensas que eso te ha dolido? —dijo Jass—. Imagínate lo que haría si estuviese realmente cabreado.

Dio un empujón a Riley y se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos.

Seguí a Jass durante un buen rato antes de que disminuyera el paso lo suficiente como para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

—¿Trató de matarte en Boston? —preguntó Jass.

—¿Oíste lo que hablábamos?

—Estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Me pareció que no iba a gustarte que interviniera demasiado pronto. ¿Así que Edward no lo sabe?

—No, no lo sabe, y, por favor, no se lo digas. Tal vez puede parecer que tiene derecho a saberlo, pero...

—No debería saberlo. Ya se preocupa bastante con el hecho de que te pone en peligro. Si quieres aceptar el riesgo, entonces es decisión tuya, no de él. Pero toma tus precauciones, y si ese fulano...

—Riley. Es el hermano mayor de Edward.

—¡Qué familia! —dijo Jass moviendo la cabeza—. Si ese Riley vuelve a molestarte, dímelo. Sí, ya lo sé, no es la forma en que te gusta manejar las cosas, pero con algo así, no se va a ningún lado forcejeando. Hay que darle un buen empellón y terminar con el asunto.

Miró a ambos lados al llegar a la intersección con otro pasillo, inclinó la cabeza mientras husmeaba rápidamente, hizo una seña hacia la izquierda con la barbilla, y tomó ese rumbo.

—Supongo que estamos siguiendo a Edward —dije.

—Sí, bueno, no. Alice está siguiendo a Edward. Yo estoy siguiendo a Alice. Creemos que Edward está siguiendo a William.

—Ajá.

—Vimos que Edward se alejaba rápidamente, de modo que Alice me envió para que te buscara mientras ella iba tras él.

Dobló otra esquina, caminó unos cuatro metros, volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia una puerta de salida. Abrió la puerta, introdujo la cabeza, y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Espera —le dije—. Carlisle. ¿Hay alguien que vigile...?

—Garret.

Estaba a punto de salir también cuando Tanya nos llamó desde dentro.

—Sal y cierra la puerta —dijo Jass—. Tal vez comprenda la indirecta.

—Espera. Puede ser importante.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Bella? —dijo Tanya cuando nos alcanzó—. ¿Por qué no estás en el salón de baile? —Miró del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Jasper? ¿A quién buscas aquí?

—A Alice.

Tanya levantó la vista.

—Qué sorpresa. La pobre mujer se aleja tres metros de tu persona y sales corriendo como un relámpago...

—Está siguiendo a Edward, quien a su vez está siguiendo a William —dijo.

—Ahh.

Jass avanzaba ya entre las sombras.

Miré a Tanya.

—Garret está vigilando a Carlisle. ¿Te importaría ayudarlo? Por si William vuelve al salón de baile.

Esperaba que me lo discutiera, pero hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

—Dile a Alice que telefonee a Garret si nos necesitáis.

Me apresuré a alcanzar a Jasper. Bueno, lo intenté, no se puede correr con tacones de cinco centímetros. Fui dando traspiés hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente para verlo apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando llegué a donde estaba él, me detuve, me quité los zapatos, y entonces sí que me puse a correr hasta donde me lo permitía el vestido.

—Buena idea —dijo señalando los zapatos que tenía en la mano—. Pero ten cuidado, fíjate por dónde pisas. El suelo es irregular.

—¿Crees que podemos lanzar un hechizo de iluminación? —Afirmó con la cabeza. Una vez que hube lanzado el hechizo, reanudamos nuestro avance. No habíamos recorrido ni veinte metros cuando aparecieron Edward y Alice, caminando por un sendero que conducía al aparcamiento.

—¿Lo habéis perdido? —pregunté.

—No era él —contestó Alice. Se acercó más antes de continuar—. Cuando alcancé a Edward, él ya tenía sus dudas, de modo que hice una prueba olfativa. El tipo no dio positivo, pero decidimos ir tras él un poco más, para asegurarnos. Lo seguimos hasta el aparcamiento, donde subió a la parte de atrás de un coche y se encontró con una mujer que dudo que fuera su esposa. Nos alejamos antes de que empezara el show.

Mientras ella hablaba, Edward no podía dejar de lanzar miradas preocupadas en dirección al edifico principal.

—Garret y Tanya están vigilando a tu padre —dije—. Pero deberíamos volver a entrar.

Encontramos a Carlisle enseñando el salón principal a la esposa de un asociado. Tras unos cuarenta y cinco minutos durante los que no pasó nada, nos reunimos con los otros en una habitación lateral, desde la cual podíamos ver a Carlisle.

Quedaba menos de una hora para que terminara el evento, y disminuían considerablemente las posibilidades de que William se dejara ver. Podía tratar de apoderarse de Carlisle en la confusión del final, cuando todos se precipitaran hacia los automóviles. Pero no tenía manera alguna de saber si Carlisle se proponía quedarse hasta los últimos momentos, de modo que debía de estar todavía en algún lugar, observando, por si acaso Carlisle se iba más temprano. Podía tratar de secuestrar a Carlisle entre aquel lugar y su casa, pero eso significaría atacar un automóvil blindado cargado de guardaespaldas. Y obviamente la casa de Carlisle estaría por lo menos tan bien vigilada como su coche. Lo que más sentido tenía era atraparlo aquí. De modo que ¿dónde estaba William?

Antes de regresar a la fiesta, decidí comprobar la situación de Kate . La explicación más probable de que William no hubiese aparecido en la fiesta era que había encontrado una manera más fácil de abrir el portal. Si Kate había descubierto un segundo ritual, estaba segura de que ella habría llamado, pero nada se perdía con confirmarlo.

El teléfono móvil de Kate sonó cuatro veces y entonces saltó el contestador. Eso significaba probablemente que estaba telefoneando a sus contactos nigromantes. De modo que llamé a la habitación del hotel de Peter. Respondió a la segunda llamada.

—Soy Bella —dije—. Supongo que no tienes nada que informar, pero confiábamos en que Kate tuviera algo. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—¿Kate ?

—Sí, con ella. ¿Una pelirroja? ¿Nigromante? ¿Haciendo tiempo en tu habitación en este mismo instante? Y ojalá sin que Bree la moleste demasiado...

—Sí. Sé a quién te refieres, Bella, pero Kate no está aquí.

—Ah, ¿ya se fue? Maldición, ¿intentó llamarnos? Hemos estado de un lado para otro...

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Kate no ha estado aquí. Desde que se fue con vosotros. ¿Tenía que venir?

—Hace dos horas. Sé que iba a detenerse en su hotel primero, ¿pero... dos horas?

—¿Has llamado a la habitación de su hotel?

—No, voy a hacerlo ahora.

—Si no está allí, compruébalo en el mostrador de la planta baja más próximo a la puerta, pregunta si alguien la vio entrar.

Hice lo que me había sugerido. No hubo respuesta en la habitación del hotel. Tampoco la hubo en su móvil. El empleado del mostrador dijo que no la había visto entrar. Cuando sugerí que tal vez había pasado inadvertida, juró que se habría dado cuenta, y a juzgar por su tartamudeo, supuse que habría estado muy atento a esa clienta semifamosa y sumamente atractiva. Se ofreció a correr hasta su habitación, y me dejó con el teléfono en la mano antes de que pudiera responderle. Cinco minutos después volvió, diciéndome que no había rastro de Kate . Hasta había mirado dentro de la habitación, cosa que era sin duda contraria a las normas del hotel, pero no iba yo a plantearle la cuestión. Le agradecí su ayuda, y se lo conté a los otros.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Tanya—. Esa mujer tiene el nivel de atención de un mosquito. Probablemente se fue con su coche y a mitad de camino vio una liquidación de zapatos y se olvidó totalmente de nosotros.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Si bien Kate cultiva una imagen de frivolidad, es una mujer seria y dedicada. Ha estado hasta ahora junto a nosotros en todo a pesar de los malos tratos que ha sufrido.

—Edward tiene razón —dije—. Kate realmente ha querido ayudarnos, y haría falta algo bastante más serio que una liquidación de zapatos para distraerla de este asunto.

—¿«Noche de las mujeres» en el club de _striptease,_ quizás? —sugirió Tanya.

—¡Ayy! —dijo Garret—. Guarda esas garras, Tany, antes de que te lastimes tú misma. Estoy con Edward y con Bella en ese punto.

—Resuelto, entonces —dijo Jass—. Kate ha desaparecido, de modo que es preciso que alguien la busque, y Alice y yo somos los mejores rastreadores. Garret y Tanya pueden permanecer aquí y estar atentos por si aparece el compañero vampiro. Su compañero vampiro. ¿Edward y Bella? Volved a vuestro objetivo.

Miré hacia Carlisle, a quien veía en la pista de baile.

—Mejor nos quedamos.

—No —dijo Edward—. Iremos también. Mi padre está bien protegido por sus guardias, y Garret y Tanya pueden entendérselas con William si aparece, cosa que empiezo a dudar muy seriamente. Tenemos un portal que es preciso reabrir utilizando un ritual nigromántico, y ahora tenemos también una nigromante desaparecida. Sospecho que estas dos cosas no carecen de relación.

—Maldición.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

**hola! gracias por leer esta historia y gracias a las pocas personas ke me comentan... me subís el ánimo y las ganas con esas simples palabras de "continua la historia" o "nos seguimos leyendo" asi que GRACIAS. A esta historia le quedan 2 capis (aparte de este) y el epílogo, he conservado los títulos originales de ambas historias y la autora es Kelley Armstrong, si alguien le ha gustado su forma de escribir o quiere saber más acerca de los personajes de estas historias, les informo que esto es una saga conocida como "Mujeres de otro mundo" donde se narran las aventuras de los personajes femeninos (y el resto coprotagonista), yo por mi parte no me he leido más pero les dejo la información para su interés. En vista de que solo una persona (gracias NekoAzher) me ha comentado que tipo de historia le gustaria que adaptara según sus preferencias y las opciones que puse... no sé si continuar adaptando para subir aquí ( y no busco nada solo saber si les interesa que siga subiendo adaptaciones o por el contrario me busco otro hobby) en fín ustedes me dirán o no... un abrazo! ;)**


	65. 63 Célebre nigromante desaparecida

**Célebre nigromante desaparecida**

En el aparcamiento del hotel, Alice olfateó un rastro. Pero no era de Kate. Era de William. Lo siguió hasta un espacio vacío, donde encontró el móvil de última generación de Kate caído en el asfalto. Alice y Jass pudieron detectar algún indicio de su olor, pero ninguna huella, como si ella hubiese bajado del coche sin ir más lejos. Y, a menos que William hubiese vuelto exactamente sobre sus propios pasos, tampoco él había ido más lejos. La conclusión lógica era que William había sorprendido a Kate cuando ésta salía de su automóvil. Ella había tenido tiempo de manipular su móvil, pero lo había dejado caer porque William la había dominado. Luego él se había alejado conduciendo el coche alquilado de Kate, con ella en su interior.

Me maldije por no haber previsto que esto podía ocurrir. Aunque, tal como sostenía Edward, el secuestro de Kate no era lo que cabía esperar. Se considera que la reapertura de un portal es un ritual nigromántico solamente porque tiene que ver con un acceso al mundo de los muertos. A William no le hacía falta un nigromante para llevarlo a cabo. Si tenía la víctima adecuada, lo único que necesitaba era desgarrar la garganta de esa persona delante del portal. Sin esa sangre, no podía abrir el portal de ninguna manera, ni aunque contara con la ayuda de una docena de nigromantes.

Pero lo que no habíamos tenido en cuenta era la posibilidad muy real de que William no supiese cómo se reabría el portal. Como había dicho Kate, era un ritual oscuro. Podía ser que William ni siquiera conociese a otros nigromantes a quienes consultar. Pero sí sabía dónde encontrar uno. Dada la celebridad de Kate, su participación en nuestro caso debía de ser objeto de comentarios en todo el mundo sobrenatural. Hasta John en Nueva Orleans estaría probablemente al tanto del tema. Y para encontrar una foto de Kate, todo lo que tenía que hacer William era emprender una búsqueda por internet, tal como había hecho Alice.

¿Pensaba yo que Kate le diría a William qué era lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la ceremonia? Sí, y esto no implica consideración alguna con respecto a su carácter, ¿qué razón podría tener para no decírselo? Sabía que Carlisle estaba seguro, protegido por una guardia adecuada, y si orientaba a William en dirección a Carlisle, lo estaría orientando también en dirección a nosotros, que era exactamente lo que queríamos. Nuestra principal preocupación era que William, una vez que hubiera obtenido lo que quería de Kate, la matara. Sólo nos cabía esperar que no confiara lo suficiente en la palabra de Kate como para matarla antes de lograr reabrir el portal.

Planificamos nuestro ataque desde dos extremos: el primero era la fiesta, en la que William iría a buscar a Carlisle, y el otro era el portal, al cual debía volver si quería que su misión tuviese éxito. Alice y Jass se reunirían con Garret y Tanya en el lugar de la fiesta: con semejante fuerza sobrenatural en alerta, William se encontraría con que le era casi imposible capturar a Carlisle. Pero, por si las dudas, Edward y yo haríamos guardia en el sitio del portal.

Edward condujo el automóvil hacia el barrio en el que se había abierto el portal. Mientras él conducía, yo dibujé un mapa del área de la zona que rodeaba el lugar, marcando todos los puntos posibles de entrada y todas las localizaciones mejores para tender hechizos perimetrales. Consideramos después los diversos lugares donde podíamos ocultarnos mientras esperábamos. Estábamos todavía discutiendo cuáles elegir cuando sonó el teléfono de Edward. Observó quién llamaba, y me lo pasó.

No tuve tiempo ni de decir «¡Hola!» cuando Garret me interrumpió.

—¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás?

—No, soy Bella, y estamos yendo todavía hacia el portal. ¿Quieres hablar con...?

—No, no si puedo evitarlo. —Su voz sonaba tensa, y un poco agitada—. ¡Mierda! Lo lamento mucho. Las cosas han salido mal. Muy mal.

—¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal? —Traté de mantener firme la voz, pero la mirada de Edward se clavó en mí en el momento mismo en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Le dije «No pasa nada» y le señalé el camino.

—Estábamos vigilando a Carlisle —dijo Garret—. Cass y yo. Él estaba en el salón de baile. No podíamos dejar de verlo con esa máscara. Luego Cass vio que se alejaba un guardaespaldas. El que tiene esos extraños ojos azules.

—Troy.

—Exacto, y ella quiso que yo lo siguiera. Dijo que él se mantiene siempre pegado a Carlisle, y que si se alejaba, algo estaba ocurriendo. De modo que lo seguí mientras ella vigilaba a Carlisle. Me reuní con él cuando el tipo estaba espiando hacia fuera en la parte de atrás del edificio. Traté de que me dijera lo que ocurría, pero él no estaba con ánimo de conversación. Forcejeamos, y justamente cuando yo lo tiraba al suelo, llegó Cass corriendo. Dijo que el tipo que estaba en el salón de baile no era Carlisle.

Se me agarrotó el estómago.

—¿Que no era...?

—Era alguien que lo estaba suplantando, con la máscara de... ¡Maldición! Vimos esa máscara y estábamos seguros de que era él.

—De modo que Carlisle ha...

Me interrumpí, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward dirigió el coche hacia el bordillo y apretó los frenos con tanta brusquedad que el cinturón de seguridad me obligó a golpearme contra el respaldo del asiento. Le pasé el teléfono.

—¿Garret? —dijo—. Pásame a Troy.

Unos minutos después, Edward tenía ya toda la historia, que me transmitió mientras corría desaforadamente hacia el sitio del portal. Los investigadores de la Camarilla _habían _descubierto el ritual, de modo que Carlisle había sabido siempre que William podía utilizar la sangre de Edward para reabrir el portal. Carlisle nos había dejado hacer porque le había parecido que ésa era la mejor manera de asegurar que Edward permanecería en la mascarada, seguro bajo la custodia de los guardias de la Camarilla. Como precaución, había traído a un doble que podía ocupar su lugar con esa máscara inconfundible.

Cuando Edward y yo salimos en busca de Kate, Carlisle temió lo peor. Y temió también que llamar a todo un equipo de asalto de la Camarilla resultara en un fiasco como el de California, que no haría más que volver a poner en peligro a Edward. Era preciso manejar el asunto delicadamente. Ese mismo día, más temprano, Carlisle nos había jurado que si su nombre llegara a no bastar para proteger a su hijo, lo haría él mismo; eso fue lo que decidió hacer.

Carlisle se había llevado a Morris, diciendo a Troy que se quedase por si volvíamos a aparecer en el lugar. De inmediato, partió hacia el portal, a sabiendas de que ése era el lugar al que acabaría yendo William. Troy, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su jefe fuera a encontrarse con un vampiro asesino ayudado solamente por un guardaespaldas sustituto. De modo que esperó hasta que Carlisle partió, y enseguida lo siguió. Y ése fue el momento en que Garret lo había interceptado.

Ahora, Carlisle se dirigía sin duda hacia el portal, contando solamente con Morris como apoyo. Pero no sería así durante mucho tiempo. Estábamos a unos pocos minutos del sitio. Garret, Tanya y Troy también se dirigían al lugar, y Garret estaba llamando por teléfono a Alice para decirle que se dirigiera hacia el portal. En el término de media hora tendríamos siete sobrenaturales listos para caer sobre William. Rogábamos tan sólo que llegáramos a donde él estaba antes de que lo hiciera Carlisle.

Estacionamos tan cerca del sitio como nos atrevimos a hacerlo. Por más ansiosos que estuviéramos ambos de llegar allí, debíamos ser precavidos. Y muy probablemente no había necesidad de que nos apurásemos. Carlisle podía haber llegado antes que los otros, pero si Kate le había dicho a William a quién necesitaba para el sacrificio, William estaría ahora seguramente en el otro extremo de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a la fiesta. El mayor peligro con el que probablemente nos enfrentábamos era el mismo Carlisle. Como dijo Edward, hacía muchos años —si no décadas— que Carlisle no había tenido que defenderse por sus propios medios. Si llegábamos a gran velocidad por el callejón, podíamos encontrarnos en el extremo del mismo con un rayo de energía mortal.

Una vez que salimos del coche, nos apresuramos hasta llegar al café. Lancé hechizos perimetrales en el callejón a ambos lados, y cruzando la puerta trasera. Eso cubría el lado este. Ahora, al lado oeste, en el otro extremo del callejón sin salida donde habíamos encontrado a William.

Habíamos avanzado apenas unos pasos cuando Edward levantó una mano para que me detuviera. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, que se dirigía al suelo. Un hilo líquido del grosor de un dedo serpenteaba rodeando la esquina, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, expandiéndose. El líquido brillaba y parecía negro en la oscuridad. Sin necesidad de lanzar un hechizo de iluminación, supe que no era agua.

Mientras Edward espiaba por la esquina, yo mantenía la mirada fija en su rostro, preparándome para una reacción que rogaba no tener que experimentar. Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que daba un pequeño respingo, y mi respiración se convirtió en un suspiro. Me deslicé contra él, y miré.

Morris estaba sentado contra la pared. Estaba muerto. La camisa estaba rota y sus manos se apretaban todavía contra lo que le quedaba de garganta, en un frenético intento final por salvarse. Más arriba de la tela yo podía ver los largos agujeros rasgados en el lugar donde William le había mordido en el cuello. Después había dejado que Morris se desangrara mientras volvía su atención a su amenaza secundaria: Carlisle.

Edward dobló la esquina con rapidez, moviéndose todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Cuando avancé tras él, percibí un susurro de voces que flotaban en la quietud de la noche. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, y escuchamos.

—...no ayudará ... —decía una voz de mujer.

Miré a Edward y dibujé con los labios la pregunta: «¿Kate ?». Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dijiste... sacrificio. —La voz de William, pronunciando las palabras con voz entrecortada por la ira.

¿Nos había traicionado Kate ? ¿Nos había estado traicionando desde el comienzo? Me dije que no había motivo para ello, nada que ganar, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo con calma. Si lo hiciera, tal vez encontraría un motivo. Por ahora, teníamos una preocupación mucho más apremiante.

A medida que avanzábamos sigilosamente, las voces se tornaban más claras.

—Estoy diciendo que _no va _a funcionar —decía Kate —. No puedes usarlo a él. Tiene que ser un sacrificio muy específico. Es lo que llevo tiempo tratando de decirte...

—No tratabas de decirme nada —dijo furioso William—. Dijiste que necesitaba un sacrificio. _Cualquier _sacrificio.

—Bueno, te mentí, ¿me entiendes?

—Ah, ¿y ahora me dices la verdad?

Edward hizo un movimiento para indicarme que pasara delante de él. Me agaché antes de mirar, y luego lancé un rápido hechizo de ocultamiento. Kate estaba arrodillada ante un altar improvisado... atada de pies y manos. Junto a ella, Carlisle yacía sobre un costado, atado también. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y yo sentí un escalofrío.

—Sí, _ahora _te estoy diciendo la verdad —decía Kate —. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy cagada de miedo, ¿me entiendes? Quizás antes te mentí, pero eso fue antes también antes de que mataras a un guardaespaldas de la Camarilla y capturaras al condenado CEO.

Se oyó una risa sin gracia.

—¿Así que ahora me tomas en serio?

—Mira, no puedes matar a Carlisle, ¿estamos?

Junto a mí, Edward suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Y yo contuve mi propio suspiro de alivio, por temor a quebrar mi hechizo de ocultamiento.

Kate continuó:

—No serviría para reabrir el portal.

—Oh, pero podría intentarlo... y creo que lo haré. Sólo para asegurarme.

William caminó hacia Carlisle. Rompí mi ocultamiento, mientras un hechizo acudía a mis labios. Edward comenzó a moverse tras la esquina.

—¡Espera! —dijo Kate —. Si lo matas, no podrás conseguir a Edward.

William se detuvo. Edward, de un tirón, volvió a llevarme tras la esquina.

—Necesitas a Edward —dijo Kate —. Necesitas a alguien que haya pasado por el portal.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mantener vivo a este hijo de puta?

—Piénsalo. ¿Qué ocurriría si llamaras a Edward y le dijeras que tienes a su padre? ¿Si puedes probar que tienes a su padre? El chico pone su vida en peligro por personas totalmente desconocidas. ¿Crees que no vendrá corriendo para salvar a su padre?

—Bien —susurró Edward—. Gracias, Kate .

Asentí con la cabeza. Éste era, sin duda, el plan perfecto. William no mataría a Carlisle hasta que no dispusiera de Edward, y Kate sabía que cuando Edward recibiera esa llamada, vendría sin duda corriendo, apoyado por un pequeño ejército de sobrenaturales.

—He perdido mi teléfono, pero puedes utilizar el suyo —dijo Kate —. Estoy segura de que tiene a Edward entre las llamadas directas. Probablemente la primera.

Edward se puso tenso, listo para salir corriendo hacia el café para poder responder la llamada sin ser escuchado.

—Dentro de un minuto —dijo William—. Primero, necesito despertar a éste..., por lo menos durante el tiempo necesario para que haga esa llamada por mí. Aunque después de eso, creo que voy a poner a prueba tu palabra. Será mejor que vayas deseando que no te falle.

—¿Q... qué?

—Lo único que necesito de él es que llame a Edward. Una vez que eso esté hecho, habrá dejado de serme útil. Y, si su sangre llega a reabrir el portal, tú también habrás dejado de serme útil. Créeme, si me estás mintiendo, vendrás conmigo al otro lado. ¿Y si no lo estás? Bueno, entonces al chico lo espera una doble sorpresa cuando venga y doble esa esquina, aunque no tendrá mucho tiempo de lamentarse antes de que se reúna con su viejo.

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Lancé un hechizo de privacidad, de modo que pudiera hablar sin susurrar.

—No contestes al teléfono —dije—. Sencillamente, no lo hagas.

Él lanzó su propio hechizo.

—No iba a hacerlo. Si no puede comunicarse, eso nos dará más tiempo. Pero no lo suficiente como para esperar a los demás. Tendremos que manejar esto nosotros solos. —Me acarició el brazo. Sus dedos temblaban contra mi piel. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose en superar el miedo—. Podemos manejarlo. Tenemos hechizos, y contamos con el factor sorpresa.

—Pero no sabemos qué conjuros funcionan con los vampiros. Nosotros... —Respiré hondo y me esforcé por superar mi propio miedo—. Un hechizo de inmovilización servirá. Pero necesito algún modo de acercarme lo suficiente como para lanzarlo sin que me vea. Tal vez una distracción. Pero no sé qué...

—Puede que yo lo sepa —susurró una voz a nuestra izquierda.

Peter apareció junto a nosotros. Hizo un gesto indicándonos que lo siguiéramos hasta el otro extremo del callejón, donde nos esperaba Bree.

—Garret llamó al hotel preguntando por el número de Alice —susurró Peter—. Pensé que podríais necesitar ayuda, y estábamos más cerca que los otros. Ahora, decidme, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Se lo dijimos, tan rápidamente como nos fue posible.

—Bella tenía razón —dijo—. Una distracción seguida de un ataque es nuestra mejor posibilidad. Yo puedo proporcionar la primera, y ayudaros con la segunda.

—También yo —dijo Bree—. Yo puedo ayudar.

—No, no —dije—. Tú te quedas...

—No, Bree tiene razón —dijo Peter—. Ella puede ayudarme con la distracción.

Nos dijo cuál era su idea, y luego se reunió con Bree.

—Ahora, esperarás con Bella y Edward. En cuanto me veas, puedes empezar, pero no antes de verme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Peter se encaminó hacia el callejón lateral para rodear el edificio por el lado norte. Volvimos a nuestro escondite en el punto donde comenzaba el callejón.


	66. 64 Lindo perrito

**Lindo perrito**

Llegamos a la esquina justo en el momento en que William acababa de decirle a un Carlisle ahora consciente que era necesario que hiciera una llamada telefónica. Mientras esperábamos a Peter, me desprendí de mis tacones, en caso de que tuviésemos que correr por el callejón.

—¿Y si me niego? —dijo Carlisle.

Una bofetada resonó en el silencio. Carlisle ni siquiera suspiró.

—Éste no es uno de esos tratos comerciales que puedes negociar en tu beneficio —dijo William con voz cortante—. ¿Qué es lo que _crees _que te ocurrirá si te niegas?

—Que me matarás —dijo Carlisle con calma—. Y si como tú dices llamo a Edward, y viene, lo matarás a él. ¿Crees sinceramente que cambiaría mi vida por la de mi hijo?

William dejó escapar una corta risa.

—Así que estás ofreciéndote en sacrificio para salvarlo a él. Muy noble de tu parte, pero no va a funcionar. Lo encontraré de todas formas y lo mataré.

—Pero no tendrías necesidad de hacerlo. Mátame a mí, usa mi sangre en ese portal y se reabrirá.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y sus labios formaron un silencioso «No». Me aferré a su brazo y miré ansiosamente por el callejón buscando a Peter, pero sabiendo que era demasiado pronto, que no podía estar listo todavía.

—No —dijo Kate —. No va a funcionar. No lo escuches. Necesitas la sangre de Edward...

—Intenta con la mía —dijo Carlisle con la voz todavía tan calma como si estuviese regateando el precio de su almuerzo—. Si miento, no habrás perdido nada. Como dices, aún podrías capturar a Edward sin mi ayuda, con la que jamás contarás. Mátame, entonces, y te garantizo que tu portal volverá a abrirse.

Edward se lanzó hacia delante, librándose de mis manos. En ese momento, Peter apareció en la otra esquina. Edward se detuvo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y supe qué estaba pensando. ¿Nos atreveríamos todavía a seguir el plan de Peter? Los dos habríamos estado más que contentos irrumpiendo en el lugar y lanzando nuestros hechizos. ¿Pero era ésa la medida más inteligente? ¿La más segura? Bree nos miraba. Edward tragó saliva, y luego le indicó, con un movimiento, que procediera. Cuando ella avanzó, él me agarró la mano y la apretó con tanta fuerza que oí que me crujían los nudillos. Yo apreté la suya.

Mientras veía avanzar a Bree, mil nuevas dudas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Era tan joven... ¿Qué pasaría si no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué si se quedaba paralizada? ¿Qué si eso ocurría y no podíamos lanzar nuestros hechizos antes de que William cayera sobre ella? ¿Qué pasaría si Peter no podía detenerlo a tiempo? Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Peter había pensado que esto funcionaría, y yo confiaba en que él no pondría nunca en peligro a Bree.

Bree entró en el callejón. William tenía la espalda vuelta hacia ella, y hablaba todavía con Carlisle. Pero Kate y Carlisle la vieron. Los ojos de Kate se abrieron de par en par. Me incliné apartándome de mi lugar de ocultamiento tanto como me atreví a hacerlo, y al verme, Kate ocultó su mirada de sorpresa. Carlisle vaciló, hizo después un mínimo gesto de aprobación, y le dijo algo a William, para mantener su atención.

Lancé un hechizo de ocultamiento, y preparé una bola de fuego. Durante los pocos segundos que me llevó preparar el hechizo, fui visible, pero la capa de invisibilidad volvió a caer sobre mí en el momento en que dejé de hacerlo. Detrás de mí, Edward tenía listo un hechizo de repulsión, que distaba mucho de ser letal, pero que, en cambio, sabíamos que sería eficaz contra un vampiro.

Bree avanzó silenciosamente por el callejón. William estaba demasiado interesado en Carlisle como para darse cuenta. Cuando llegó al punto que habíamos convenido, se detuvo.

—¡Ehh! —dijo—. ¡Qué altar más bonito!

William se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente, enmudecido momentáneamente al ver a una niña de trece años sola en medio de un callejón a medianoche.

Bree dio otro paso.

—¿Es como un altar satánico? ¿Van a invocar al demonio, o algo así? —Se acercó más a Kate y fingió que advertía por primera vez las ataduras de Kate y de Carlisle—. ¿Un sacrificio? Fantástico. Nunca he visto sacrificar a nadie. ¿Puedo mirar?

A William se le abrió la boca, y luego se le cerró, como si estuviera aturdido con todo aquello. Miré a Peter, pero él ya estaba en camino, avanzando casi imperceptible a lo largo de la pared más alejada, fuera de la vista de William. Se movía tan silenciosamente como un vampiro. En pocos segundos estuvo a menos de un metro de William.

Los ojos de Bree se agrandaron como platos, y su boca se abrió formando una O de deleitada sorpresa.

—¡Oh! —dijo—. ¿Ese perro es suyo, señor?

William siguió su mirada, y luego se echó atrás rápidamente. A sus espaldas había un lobo negro azabache del tamaño de un gran danés. Cuando Peter miró a William, sus ojos negros se confundieron a la perfección con su pelaje, de modo que el efecto era el de una negrura pavorosamente uniforme, más parecida a la sombra de un lobo que al animal mismo. En el caso de Alice, yo podía confundirla con un perro de gran tamaño. En el de Peter, nadie que se acercara lo suficiente podía cometer ese error. Al ver la cara de William supe que él sabía que no se trataba de una mascota perdida.

Bree avanzó y pasó sus dedos por el pelaje del cuello de Peter. William tomó aire, como si esperara ver cómo la niña perdía la mano, pero Peter no se movió.

—Es hermoso —dijo Bree—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Mantuvo la mano en el cuello de Peter, cerca de su lomo. Peter levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de William. Retiró los labios y gruñó tan bajo que el sonido pareció más percibido por el tacto que por el oído al vibrar por el callejón.

—Ay —dijo Bree—. Me parece que su perro no lo quiere mucho, señor.

Arrugó el gesto como si estuviese pensando mientras examinaba la cara de Peter.

—¿Sabe? Me parece que tiene hambre. —Miró a William y sonrió—. Tal vez debería darle de comer.

Peter saltó.

Golpeó a William en el estómago y el golpe lo llevó a cierta distancia por el callejón, alejándolo de Kate y de Bree. Edward y yo saltamos de nuestros escondites y corrimos también por el callejón. Para cuando llegamos, Peter estaba sobre William y tenía los dientes enterrados en su hombro. William pateaba y golpeaba con sus puños, pero sin efecto alguno. Desgraciadamente, tampoco la mordedura de Peter surtió efecto. Ni una sola gota de sangre fluía de la herida y en el momento en el que Peter aflojaba su mordedura, los desgarros producidos en la carne de William se cerraban.

La cabeza de William se irguió, con los dientes desnudos, tratando de alcanzar una de las patas delanteras de Peter.

—¡Peter! —grité.

Peter retiró su pata de la dirección del mordisco. No sabíamos si el sedante que introducía el mordisco de William podía dejar inconsciente a un hombre lobo, pero no era éste el momento de averiguarlo. Peter puso sus patas delanteras en los hombros de William para sujetarlo, y enseguida le mordió la garganta, arrancándole la carne con un mordisco que habría sido letal para cualquier mortal. William gruñó dolorido, pero en el instante en que Peter levantó la cabeza dejando de morderlo, el cuello de William apareció sano otra vez.

Me volví para decir algo a Edward, pero él se dirigía ya hacia el altar. Tomó el trozo de soga que había quedado abandonado después de que Kate hubiese sido atada, y corrió hacia William y Peter. Por muy fuerte que fuera Peter, a menos que lograse decapitar a William, esta lucha requería un par de manos humanas.

Cuando Edward se aproximó, Peter levantó la cabeza y buscó su mirada. Luego hundió sus dientes en el costado de William y lo levantó, para colocarlo de espaldas de modo que Edward pudiera atarlo. William golpeó con su puño la parte de atrás de la articulación de la pata delantera de Peter. La pata de Peter se contrajo y no pudo seguir sujetando a William con la misma fuerza. Junto a mí, Bree comenzó a lanzar un hechizo. Yo preparé un hechizo de repulsión, pero entonces oí el encantamiento que lanzaba Bree, y me di la vuelta.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No...!

Las últimas palabras de su hechizo salieron de sus labios en el momento en que Peter se rehacía y arrojaba a William lejos de sí. Al hacerlo, Peter entró en la trayectoria del hechizo de inmovilización de Bree y quedó inmóvil. William cayó sobre Peter. Bree rompió el conjuro, pero William ya había aferrado una de las patas traseras de Peter. La mordió. Peter se recuperó y giró sobre sí mismo, pero William mantuvo sus dientes firmemente introducidos en la pata de Peter, provocando la salida de sangre e inyectándole su sedante. Edward se lanzó hacia los dos. Impactó contra el costado de William y lo apartó de Peter. Mientras se perseguían por el callejón, Peter quedó en el lugar donde se encontraba, mirando en torno como si estuviese confundido. Enseguida respiró con fuerza, y cayó al suelo.

Edward y William cayeron al suelo esforzándose ambos por sujetar al otro. Preparé un hechizo de inmovilización. Sabía que no podría usarlo mientras se movieran de un lado a otro, agarrados, pero no podía arriesgarme a utilizar nada peligroso. Me sentía inútil, allí parada, mirando. Por lo menos el hechizo me hacía sentir que podría detener a William si las cosas iban por mal camino.

Los dos hombres eran iguales en materia de tamaño y fuerza. Edward tenía un antebrazo colocado bajo la garganta de William, para que no pudiera morder, pero cada vez que Edward levantaba la mano libre para lanzar su hechizo, William le pegaba y se lo impedía.

William logró librarse de Edward y ponerse casi en pie, pero Edward volvió a derribarlo. Rodaron juntos. Cuando chocaron con la pared, William se levantó y dio media vuelta. La cabeza de Edward golpeó contra el ladrillo.

El golpe dejó a Edward confuso por un momento, que William aprovechó. Viendo una oportunidad, echó hacia atrás la cabeza abriendo la boca. Lancé mi hechizo de inmovilización, demasiado rápido, de tal manera que supe, antes de haber terminado, que no había funcionado. Bree y yo corrimos las dos hacia ellos, pero estábamos a tres metros, demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. Mientras William bajaba la cabeza para morder, Edward se recuperó y logró esquivarlo. Los colmillos de William lograron sin embargo rozar la piel del cuello, de modo que cuando Edward se apartó, una fina llovizna de sangre se esparció por el callejón. El aire que rodeaba a Edward comenzó a brillar. Él se alejó, eludiéndola. Yo agarré a Bree de un brazo y la aparté.

William quedó quieto, de pie. Vio los primeros destellos del portal y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa lenta.

—Natasha —susurró.

Edward se abalanzó contra William, tratando de apartarlo del portal. William dejó que lo hiciera. Sabía que el portal no iba a abrirse todavía. No había logrado sacar suficiente sangre de Edward. Lo sujetó por el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los dientes listos para morderle el cuello. Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de su error.

—¡Hechizo de inmovilización! —le grité a Bree.

Mientras ella lanzaba el hechizo, me lancé contra William. Le agarré de la camisa, por la espalda, y lo aparté hacia un lado. Logré alejarlo de Edward, pero no antes de que sus colmillos hiciesen contacto. Saltó otro poco de sangre. El suelo comenzó a vibrar.

William se soltó de mí. En el momento en que se me escapaba su camisa de las manos, Bree lanzó su hechizo de inmovilización. William quedó congelado. Edward se dio la vuelta para sujetarla.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Aléjate!

Vaciló.

—¡Aléjate del portal!

La mirada de Edward pasó de mí a su padre y de él al portal, que rielaba detrás de mí. Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el otro extremo del callejón.

—Sigue sujetándolo —le dije a Bree—. Voy a atarlo.

Algo se movió detrás de Bree. Era Peter, que se despertaba y se esforzaba por erguirse sobre sus patas, pero el movimiento repentino la alarmó, y se desactivó el conjuro. William se libró de mis manos. Edward dio media vuelta, vio a William, y levantó sus manos para lanzar su hechizo.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Sigue corriendo!

Edward vaciló sólo un segundo antes de seguir corriendo por el callejón. William se lanzó tras él, y yo los seguí pasando ante Peter, que trataba de librarse del sedante, gruñendo en voz baja.

Delante de mí, los dos hombres desaparecieron detrás de la esquina. Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, el ruido de los contenedores de basura que sonaban como címbalos y el sonido de un quejido de dolor. Me levanté la falda y corrí por el callejón.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, William se ponía de pie, recuperándose del hechizo que seguramente le había lanzado Edward. Con un rugido William se lanzó contra Edward. Éste retrocedió y levantó las manos para volver a lanzar un hechizo. En ese momento, Peter pasó, rozándome, y se arrojó contra William. Cuando éste cayó, Peter le plantó las mandíbulas en la parte de atrás del cuello. Lo arrojó entonces contra el pavimento, con las patas delanteras sobre sus hombros, y la boca todavía aferrada al cuello. Corrí con la soga. Edward agarró las manos de William, se las cruzó tras la espalda, y yo se las até con los mejores nudos que conocía, dejando después que Edward agregara los suyos, para mayor seguridad.

Cuando terminamos, me volví hacia Bree, y moví afirmativamente la cabeza. Lanzó contra William un hechizo de inmovilización. Y todo terminó.

Mientras Peter realizaba el Cambio a su condición humana, me ocupé de Edward, lanzando un hechizo para contener los hilillos de la sangre que fluía, y envolviéndole después el cuello con tiras de tela que arranqué de mi vestido. Luego, dejando a Bree a cargo del hechizo de inmovilización, nos apresuramos a volver al callejón donde se encontraban Kate y Carlisle, para liberarlos. Edward se dirigió directamente hacia su padre.

Kate descansaba con la cabeza en el suelo, pero al oírme, la levantó y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Eh! —dijo—. ¿Está todo bajo control?

—Sí —le contesté, arrodillándome junto a ella—. Te lo agradezco tanto... Estuviste admirable.

Oí a mis espaldas una manifestación de asentimiento. Kate levantó los ojos en esa dirección, y por el modo en que se le iluminó la cara supe quién era. Peter estaba de pie a mis espaldas. Lo miré y le señale, con un gesto, las sogas.

—¿No te importa? —dije—. Tengo los dedos húmedos. De tanto sudor, supongo.

Movió la cabeza diciendo que sí y dio la vuelta alrededor de Kate .

—Empezaré por tus manos. Si tiro demasiado fuerte, dímelo.

—Hmm, todavía no, ¿sí? Espérate un minuto. Todavía estoy tratando de imaginar cómo liberarme.

—No necesitas liberarte, Kate —dijo él con amabilidad—. Ya ha terminado todo. Puedo desatarte ya.

—Oh, no sé, podrás hacerlo en cuanto yo me dé cuenta de cómo _podría _haberlo hecho. Ya es suficientemente humillante que a una la secuestren, la aten y tenga que ser rescatada. Por lo menos he de ser capaz de decir: «Gracias por haberme liberado, pero estaba justo a punto de hacerlo yo sola».

Se lo oyó reír en voz baja.

—Ya entiendo.

—¿Qué te parece el lápiz de labios?

—¿En general? ¿O como instrumento para escapar?

—Para escapar. Lo tengo en mi bolsillo y casi puedo alcanzarlo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiese desparramado lápiz de labios sobre las sogas? ¿Habría podido hacerlas resbalar?

Mientras Peter respondía, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba y vi que era Carlisle. Cuando me puse de pie, me abrazó.

—Bien hecho —me susurró en el oído.

—Acabo de llamar a la Camarilla, papá —dijo Edward—. Van a mandar un equipo de extracción.

—Oh, no creo que sea necesario.

Carlisle se apartó de mí. Mientras Edward y yo intercambiábamos una mirada, Carlisle se dirigió hacia el extremo del callejón.

—Está bien asegurado, papá —dijo Edward mientras Carlisle se alejaba—. Tal vez...

Carlisle levantó un dedo, y siguió caminando. Su voz flotaba y nos llegaba como apenas un murmullo. Edward frunció las cejas y avanzó tras él. Yo lo seguí, tratando de oír lo que Carlisle iba diciendo. Capté algunas palabras en latín y supe que estaba lanzando un hechizo. Edward se dio cuenta en el mismo momento y entró a correr tras él. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, Carlisle había interrumpido el encantamiento. Estaba inclinándose sobre William, que estaba acostado boca arriba, con una mirada fría y desafiante. Los labios de Carlisle se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Los vampiros son sin duda la raza de la arrogancia, ¿no es verdad? —dijo con tono agradable, casi simpático—. Y tal vez no sin razón. Te las arreglaste para matar a mi hijo una vez. Casi te las arreglaste para hacerlo dos veces. ¿Pensaste realmente que lograrías hacerlo y salirte con la tuya? Si así hubiera ocurrido, te habría perseguido por todos los niveles del infierno para descargar mi venganza. Pero, tal como están ahora las cosas, me resulta un poco —su sonrisa se amplió, dejando ver sus dientes— más fácil.

Carlisle levantó las manos y dijo las tres últimas palabras del encantamiento. Cuando las bajó, un rayo separó de su cuello la cabeza de William.

Nadie se movió. Todos permanecimos en estado de shock, viendo cómo la cabeza de William rodaba por el callejón.

Carlisle levantó las manos nuevamente. Esta vez, su voz resonó por el callejón, mientras maldecía el alma de William para toda la eternidad.


	67. NOTA

Hola! Lo primero agradeceros por leer y comentar esta adaptación y la anterior… muchas gracias. No sé si seguiré adaptando historias para subirlas aquí, y no por los poco comentarios que se ponen durante la misma (que solo 1 persona o 2 se toman la molestia), si no porque solo os he hecho una pregunta, UNA PREGUNTA, sobre la mayoría de vuestros gustos para subir otra historia adaptada y solo 2 personas me han contestado… en fin creo que no se tarda nada en poner si te gusta más una novela, histórica, moderna o erótica u otro estilo, no os pido una redacción o un testamento, solo una opinión… yo no gano NADA, solo lo hago por entretenimiento y compartir mis gustos y mis lecturas con aquellas personas que les pueda interesar… no es mucho o si? En fín muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora! Un abrazo!


	68. 65 Epílogo El círculo se cierra

**El círculo se cierra**

Para mí, el caso sólo terminó cabalmente cuando volvió a donde había comenzado: a una bruja adolescente llamada Dana MacArthur.

Mientras perseguíamos a William, Randy MacArthur había llegado finalmente a Miami para ver a su hija. Cuando la conmoción provocada por la ejecución de William cedió, admitimos ante Carlisle que Dana había partido. Por supuesto, la Camarilla Cullen no iba a dar por definitivo el testimonio de Kate, pero sus nigromantes trataron de tomar contacto con Dana y confirmaron que sin duda había muerto. De modo que dos días después, Edward, Bree y yo nos encontrábamos en un cementerio de la Camarilla, para despedirnos de una niña que nunca habíamos conocido con vida.

Dado que había visto ahora lo que había del otro lado, la muerte de Dana me dolió menos de lo que podría haberme dolido. Sin embargo, sentía todavía todo el peso de la tragedia que su muerte había ocasionado a su padre y a su hermana menor, y tal vez también a su madre. Incluso para Dana, aquello era trágico. Había pasado a un buen lugar, y yo estaba segura de que era feliz, pero eso no significaba que su vida no hubiese sido segada tan cerca del comienzo, no significaba que no se hubiese perdido tantas cosas. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para vengar la muerte de una mujer vampiro que había matado a tantos, ido tanto más allá de las necesidades de su naturaleza? Mientras me hallaba en ese cementerio, oyendo cómo el ministro trataba de hacer el elogio de una niña a la que nunca había conocido, miré las tumbas de los alrededores y pensé en todas las otras tumbas, nuevas, que llenaban los cementerios de otras camarillas. Miré a Bree, y pensé en Joey Vulturi, el primo que ella no había conocido nunca. Del otro lado del grupo de concurrentes, podía ver a Holden Wyngaard, un chico pelirrojo y regordete, que era el único sobreviviente. Pensé en todos los otros: Jacob Sorenson, Stephen St. Cloud, Colby Washington, Sarah Dermack, Michael Shane, Mathew Tucker. Todos muertos. ¿Y cuántas lápidas harían falta para conmemorar las vidas de todos los otros que William y Natasha habían matado, las decenas de seres humanos a quienes habían asesinado tratando de convertirse en inmortales? Pensé en eso, en todas esas vidas, y no pude ni siquiera por un segundo ponerme en desacuerdo con lo que había hecho Carlisle. Cualquiera que fuese el infierno en el que ahora se encontrara William, era nada menos que lo que merecía.

Miré hacia la pequeña multitud reunida en torno a la tumba abierta de Dana. Su madre no estaba allí. Todavía me preguntaba qué habría sido lo que se había dislocado en la vida de esa mujer para que abandonara a su hija, y no pude evitar preguntarme si tener un aquelarre habría ayudado. Estoy segura de que lo habría hecho, por lo menos para Dana. Si ella hubiese tenido otras brujas a quienes acudir, nunca habría terminado en las calles de Atlanta, y ahora aquí.

Sin embargo, por más que me sintiera tan mal respecto de Dana, tenía que aceptar que la responsabilidad de dar comienzo a un segundo aquelarre no descansaba solamente en mis hombros. Yo estaba dispuesta a iniciar uno. Siempre estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, y había hecho conocer esa disposición, pero ya no trataría de convencer activamente a las brujas de que necesitaban un aquelarre. Tendrían que llegar a verlo por sí mismas. Mientras tanto, no me faltaba trabajo, por cierto. Tenía que reformar un Consejo Interracial y tenía que emprender una nueva sociedad con Edward. Sí, habría sido más cómodo volcar mi energía en un sueño que comenzaba conmigo, pero creo que una parte de hacerse mayor consiste en darse cuenta de que no todo necesita ser _mío. _Puede ser _nuestro,_ y eso no era una muestra de debilidad ni de dependencia. Me gustaba lo que hacía Edward. Creía en ello. Quería compartirlo. Y si también él deseaba compartirlo, bueno, eso era casi perfecto.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Carlisle se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró una invitación para almorzar antes de que nos marcháramos para Portland. Aceptamos, y se alejó para ofrecer sus condolencias finales a Randy MacArthur.

Todos los demás se habían ido, cada uno por su lado. Los lobos habían abandonado Miami la mañana después del enfrentamiento con William. Tanya y Garret los habían seguido, más tarde ese mismo día, después de haberse reunido con Carlisle y los otros CEOs para considerar con ellos las querellas que pudieran existir entre las camarillas y la comunidad de los vampiros. Kate había hecho su función de Halloween en Memphis la noche antes, y regresado para asistir por la mañana al servicio religioso en memoria de Dana antes de volver a Tennessee para su próxima función.

Mientras los concurrentes se alejaban de la tumba, la contemplé por última vez. Edward me tomó la mano y la apretó.

—Estará bien —dijo.

Logré esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sé que estará bien.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Señorita Swan? —Nos dimos la vuelta para ver que detrás de nosotros estaba Randy MacArthur, con apariencia de sentirse incómodo, vestido con un traje negro demasiado ajustado. Sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros de una niña que aparentaba sentirse igualmente incómoda y que lucía el mismo cabello rubio largo que había tenido Dana.

—Yo..., nosotros queríamos darles las gracias —dijo—. Por haber impedido que siguiera matando. Esto... nunca tendría que..., no sé cómo pudo ocurrir. Ignoraba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal...

—Está bien, papá —murmuró la niña con sus ojos enrojecidos fijos en el suelo—. Ha sido culpa de mamá. De ella y de ese tipo. Él no quería niños y ella le permitió que ahuyentara a Dana.

—Ésta es Gillian —dijo Randy—. La hermana de Dana. De ahora en adelante la cuidaré yo. El señor Cullen va a darme un trabajo aquí, en la ciudad, para que pueda estar con ella.

—Excelente —dije. Traté de captar la mirada de Gillian y sonreí—. Tú debes de tener, veamos, ¿trece años? ¿Catorce? Debes de estar comenzando tus hechizos de segundo nivel, supongo.

Gillian me miró por un momento, revelando incomprensión con su mirada, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que yo quería decirle.

—No hacemos hechizos. Mi madre, quiero decir. Ella nunca..., bueno, no mucho.

—Ésa era... la razón por la cual quería hablar con ustedes antes de que se fueran —dijo Randy—. Sé que la señorita Vulturi aquí presente tiene aproximadamente la edad de Gillian...

Hubo de pasar un momento antes de que me diese cuenta de que se refería a Bree.

Randy continuó.

—Sé que usted le está enseñando, y que supo estar con el Aquelarre y que allí usted enseñaba, de modo que pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a Gillian. A distancia, por supuesto, por teléfono, o por email o como sea, tal vez pueda ella visitarla cuando usted se encuentre en la ciudad, o tal vez podríamos nosotros visitarlos allá. Yo le pagaría, por supuesto. Lamento resultar impertinente, pero no conozco a ninguna otra bruja. Mi ex esposa no mantenía relación con su hermana, y ni siquiera sabría yo dónde encontrarla, pero realmente quiero que Gillian sepa más, que pueda lanzar hechizos, para poder protegerse... —una rápida mirada a la tumba de su hija— contra cualquier cosa.

—Así debería ser —dije—. Me encantaría ayudarla, de todas las maneras como me sea posible.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Randy.

Gillian y yo cruzamos la mirada y respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo digo muy en serio.


	69. NUEVA HISTORIA

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios sobre las historias y por darme su opinión sobre lo que desean… y el tema ganador es… HISTÓRICO! Asique si me es posible mañana mismo les subo la sinopsis de la nueva historia, espero que les guste; la siguiente que subiré a la histórica será erótica-bondage (tipo 50 sombras de Grey) que ha sido la segunda opción más elegida… pero eso ya es otra historia… en fin gracias por leer y de vez en cuando si no es mucho pedir dejen un "sigo leyendo, continua la historia" que se agradece mucho y anima el doble ;) un abrazo!


End file.
